Light Years
by cahayamonokrom
Summary: "Love is the one thing we're capable of perceiving that transcends dimensions of time and space." ― Dua anak manusia. Satu rasa cinta. Terpisah ruang dan waktu dalam satuan jarak tahun cahaya. [HunHan/ Yaoi/ Future & Space!AU/ Astronaut!Luhan Physicist!Sehun]
1. Prologue

_._

 _Love is the one thing we're capable of perceiving that transcends dimensions of time and space_

 _(Dr. Amelia Brand - Interstellar)_

.

.

.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE  
**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Maret 2215 AD**

Bumi selepas hujan adalah hal yang paling memikat bagi Luhan. Wangi tanah basah diantarkan semilir embusan angin sampai ke saraf olfaktori. Membaui, lalu aromanya dihirup dalam-dalam. Sisa-sisa tetes air menitik lemah dari atas dedaunan, laksana tarian melawan gravitasi. Gumpalan awan perlahan berarak pergi, memberi celah pada matahari agar seberkas pancar dapat mengintip.

Ia bersyukur, masih bisa menikmati seluruh suasana bersama _adik_ laki-laki kesayangan. Anak itu melangkah berdampingan di sisinya. Susu dalam kotak karton di genggaman tangan, disedot kuat. Pandangan fokus menatap jalanan demi menghindari genangan air.

Menoleh, Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada sosoknya sejenak. Bulan depan, usia sang _adik_ akan genap menginjak lima belas. Sekitar dua tahun silam, tinggi anak itu hanya sebatas bahunya, namun kini telah mencapai telinga. Tak sanggup membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti, tinggi badannya akan tersalip. Terus terang saja, hendak ditaruh di mana harga diri sebagai seseorang yang notabene berusia empat tahun lebih tua.

Tanpa sadar, Luhan tertawa pelan oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tertawa?" Anak laki-laki itu menghentikan langkah tatkala mendengar suara tawa Luhan lolos tanpa sebab yang ia tahu. Luhan hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum. Kepala sang bocah diusap, rambut diacak-acak. Tak ayal, perlakuannya memancing reaksi protes dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hentikan!" Tangan Luhan segera ditepis, kemudian ia bergerak mengincar kepalanya. Berniat balas dendam melakukan hal yang sama. Menjadi yang lebih tinggi dan lebih gesit tentu saja memberi Luhan keuntungan untuk mampu mengelak dan menghindar dengan cepat. Anak itu pun merengut kecewa.

"Inilah kenapa aku ingin segera cepat tumbuh! Lihat saja, kalau aku sudah lebih tinggi, kepalamu juga tidak akan selamat." Tawa Luhan berderai hingga mencapai mata, membentuk garis-garis menawan di tiap sudutnya.

Baru saja hendak merespons gertak sambal sang bocah, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gemuruh di angkasa. Keduanya mendongak. Dua buah unit pesawat tempur melintas dengan manuver indah meninggalkan jejak-jejak asap di langit yang kini telah membiru berhiaskan gumpalan tipis awan putih.

"Wow…" Anak laki-laki di sebelah Luhan bergumam takjub. "Apa itu milik UNSF[1]?" tanyanya.

"Ya… Itu adalah Abyssinian, bagian dari armada kapal Felis Catus. Apa kau tertarik untuk mengendarainya?"

"Tidak, ah. Lebih baik mengerjakan persamaan fisika yang rumit daripada harus menyiksa diri berputar-putar di angkasa dengan pasokan oksigen terbatas… walaupun harus kuakui yang tadi itu terlihat keren." Bunyi seruput terdengar. Sedotannya menguras habis sisa tetes terakhir susu di dasar kotak karton.

Luhan mengembangkan senyum simpul, namun memudar sedetik kemudian. Ia sadar, cepat atau lambat anak itu harus mengetahui sebuah perubahan besar yang akan terjadi dalam hidup mereka. Di antara semua hari, semua waktu, ia memilih saat lanskap sore terindah baginya muncul memanjakan mata, seolah telah diatur untuk dinikmati hanya oleh mereka berdua.

"Sehunnie… jika aku menjadi pilot pesawat seperti itu, apakah menurutmu juga akan terlihat keren? Apakah kau akan bangga padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Wajahmu hanya cocok dengan hal-hal manis, bukan hal-hal keren." Mendengus, Luhan agak kesal. Apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan itu diikuti gelak tawa.

"Sehunnie, aku serius." Intonasi suara datar namun tegas, membuat tawanya terhenti seketika. Meskipun pilihan kata yang digunakan Luhan terkesan seperti sebuah canda, kini ia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya tidaklah main-main. Entah mengapa, hal itu sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa cemas tanpa alasan yang jelas. Berharap semoga saja firasat buruk—yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa—meleset.

" _Hyung_ … kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya itu?"

Sekali lagi, Bumi selepas hujan adalah hal yang paling memikat bagi Luhan, namun ada satu alasan mengapa hari ini lain dari biasanya. Menjadi sesuatu yang harus ia kenang dan disimpan rapi dalam kotak memori. Dikunci rapat-rapat agar tidak pudar tertumpuk oleh ingatan-ingatan lain yang akan datang.

Hari ini, bisa jadi adalah hari terakhir untuk menikmati momen terfavorit di planet tempatnya tinggal, bersama seseorang yang paling disayangi.

"Karena tahun depan, aku akan mengendarai itu... di atas sana."

Sebuah kotak susu yang telah kosong terlepas dari genggaman tangan. Terhempas ke tanah setelah sebelumnya diremas kuat hingga mengerut. Mata yang terbelalak serta tangan gemetar menjadi bukti bahwa ia paham. Apa yang dimaksud Luhan _di atas sana_ bukanlah langit Bumi, melainkan lebih jauh lagi, menembus keluar lapisan eksosfer.

Antariksa.

 _Luhan Hyung, kau pengkhianat…_

Semenjak hari itu, bocah yang ia panggil 'Sehunnie' tidak pernah lagi menyebutnya ' _H_ _yung_ '. Sikap dingin adalah satu-satunya hal yang Luhan terima sepanjang tahun, bahkan hingga menjelang keberangkatannya. Pengakuan Luhan hari itu pun membuat pasca hujan menjadi suasana yang ia benci. Oh Sehun, sang anak lelaki, tidak pernah tahu berapa banyak waktu yang akan hilang dan harus ia korbankan nanti hanya untuk bisa kembali memanggil nama 'Luhan'.

Waktu adalah relatif. Bisa merenggang dan mengerut, namun tidak akan pernah bisa berputar kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Prologue  
**

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] UNSF (United Nations Security Force): Pasukan yang dibentuk PBB untuk menjamin keamanan Irian Barat saat terjadi persengketaan wilayah antara Indonesia dan Belanda (1962-1963). Dalam cerita ini, UNSF dibentuk kembali demi menjaga keamanan Bumi.

I just want to make an extreme LDR story. Tidak akan update dalam waktu dekat (dan jangan ditagih, because I do have a career in real life), tapi bagi yang sudah pernah membaca FF saya sebelumnya, mungkin tahu kalau saya tidak akan menelantarkan apa yang sudah saya mulai. So, feel free to subscribe or not. Thanks.

.

.

.


	2. Connected

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Connected**

* * *

.

.

.

Pepatah mengatakan, bangsa yang bercerai-berai akan bersatu bila memiliki musuh yang sama. Itu adalah pepatah yang dinilai paling pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan Bumi pada permulaan abad ke-23, tepatnya tahun 2201 AD[1] berdasarkan penanggalan Gregorian[2].

Menjelang tahun-tahun terakhir abad 22, manusia penduduk Bumi telah menerima fakta bahwa mereka bukanlah satu-satunya penghuni jagat raya ini. Sebagian besar dari manusia mampu beradaptasi serta hidup berdampingan dengan baik bersama bangsa-bangsa dari planet lain. Akan tetapi, kedamaian serta keharmonisan itu terusik saat Bumi kedatangan tamu tak diundang dari planet Tars yang letaknya berada cukup jauh di luar sistem Tata Surya.

Bangsa Tarsian—begitu penduduk Bumi menyebutnya—tidak datang untuk berjabat tangan selayaknya bangsa planet lain saat pertama kali berkunjung ke Bumi, melainkan mengibarkan panji kolonialisme—untuk lebih spesifiknya, koloni eksploitasi atas kekayaan dan sumber daya alam Bumi yang menurut mereka sangat berlimpah.

Keadaan di Bumi yang dipenuhi konflik antar-suku bangsa serta ras, menjadi titik kelemahan yang memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagi pihak Tarsian. Mereka menyerang masing-masing ibu kota di tiap negara yang merupakan jantung pusat pemerintahan, mengakibatkan aktivitas Bumi sempat lumpuh selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Persamaan nasib pada akhirnya mengharuskan para pemimpin negara di Bumi untuk sepakat menerapkan sistem geopolitik dalam skala yang lebih luas—secara global.

Suriah berhenti bertikai. Perang saudara di Irak mereda. Israel membuat pakta gencatan senjata permanen terhadap Palestina. Pertempuran di Afghanistan hanya tinggal kenangan. Peredaman konflik internal diikuti hampir oleh semua negara yang masih bertikai seperti Ukraina, Nigeria, Somalia, Yaman, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka tidak lagi melabeli dirinya dengan sebutan bangsa A atau bangsa B, maupun ras X atau ras Y, setelah bersumpah untuk bersatu melawan bangsa Tarsian demi sebuah nama. Planet tempat mereka tinggal, yaitu Bumi.

" _Kita adalah bangsa Bumi._ "

Beberapa negara di Bumi bahkan membentuk serikat berdasarkan region, salah satunya Asia Timur yang kini berdiri di bawah bendera UEA ( _Union of East Asia_ ). Demi memudahkan pergerakan, para penduduk dari negara-negara yang tergabung dalam serikat tidak lagi membutuhkan paspor serta visa untuk bisa berkunjung ke negara tetangga selama masih berada di region yang sama. Cukup dengan menunjukkan kartu identitas, batas negara pun dengan begitu mudahnya dilalui. Keuntungan lainnya, mereka diperbolehkan memiliki lebih dari satu kewarganegaraan, tentunya dengan beberapa ketentuan serta persyaratan khusus yang telah disepakati oleh masing-masing negara.

Lu Han adalah salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki dwi-kewarganegaraan.

Ia terlahir di Beijing dan menjalani hidup sebagai warga negara Tiongkok hingga menginjak usia delapan tahun sebelum akhirnya dibawa oleh sang ibu pindah ke Korea. Ya, hanya Korea, tanpa embel-embel 'Selatan' dan 'Utara' di belakangnya. Kedua negara telah mencapai kesepakatan untuk bergabung sejak Perang Tarsian dimulai.

Profesi ibu Luhan yang seorang perawat, mengharuskannya rela untuk dipindahtugaskan ke negara yang pada masa itu menjadi lokasi pusat _World Council of Nurse_ sebagai salah satu _health care assistant_ untuk armada Pallas—kapal angkasa yang berjaga di sekitar orbit bulan saat perang melawan bangsa Tarsian berlangsung di tahun keempat.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Sejak awal, sang ibu hanya mengatakan jika ia tidak punya ayah. Sebagai anak yang tidak rewel, tak pernah ia memaksakan diri untuk bertanya. Sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan dirinya adalah hasil dari inseminasi buatan. Pada akhirnya, Luhan lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Ada sebuah tempat penampungan khusus untuk anak-anak seperti Luhan yang orang tuanya turut mengambil peran sebagai pejuang dalam Perang Tarsian. Mereka menyebutnya _Shelter_. Yayasan berupa akademi. Penghuninya tinggal di asrama dan menerima pendidikan seperti di sekolah formal pada umumnya. Luhan adalah anak yang aktif di setiap kesempatan. Ia melakukannya semata-mata agar ada suatu hal membanggakan untuk bisa diceritakan pada sang ibu yang pulang ke Bumi setiap enam bulan sekali.

 _"Mama, aku menjadi yang tercepat pada saat tes lari maraton."_

 _"Mama, aku adalah murid pertama yang berhasil memecahkan soal teka-teki dari Guru Ahn."_

 _"Mama, aku mendapat nilai A untuk pelajaran Sejarah."_

Luhan kecil selalu menceritakan hal-hal positif yang membuat ibunya tersenyum. Sengaja berkisah lantaran tahu betul seperti apa pekerjaan wanita itu di lapangan, di mana mendapati pemandangan darah dan jenazah, sudah menjadi hal lumrah. Seakan ingin membuktikan, bahwa ia bisa mandiri dan tumbuh dengan baik meski sang ibu tak bisa selalu berada di sisinya.

Perang Tarsian akhirnya selesai di tahun 2208 AD—dengan dimenangkan oleh Bumi—saat Luhan telah mencapai usia 12 tahun. Bersamaan dengan itu, selesailah pula ritual berbagi cerita dengan sang ibu karena wanita yang ditunggunya tak pernah pulang. Ketika sebuah papan pengumuman berisi daftar nama anggota keluarga yang gugur di medan perang, membentang di aula _Shelter_ , Luhan menemukan nama ibunya terpampang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dunia seakan terbalik, tapi ia tidak menangis. Ia tidak boleh menangis, karena itu adalah pesan yang diterima dari sang ibu saat bercengkerama dengannya terakhir kali enam bulan lalu.

 _"Setiap manusia pada akhirnya akan pergi, Xiao Lu… dan jika suatu saat nanti Mama benar-benar pergi tak kembali, janganlah kau menangis… karena akan selalu ada manusia lain yang datang untuk menemanimu kelak, bahkan mungkin bisa menjagamu lebih lama dan lebih baik dibanding Mama."_

Luhan mencoba tegar dengan mendongakkan kepala. Konon, itu adalah cara ampuh untuk mencegah air mata supaya tidak jatuh. Nyatanya, ia rasakan likuid memaksa keluar melalui sudut mata. Terpejam, apa yang hendak mengalir buru-buru diseka dengan punggung tangan sebelum tumpah lebih banyak. Sendirian, hanya itu yang kini ia tahu. Ketika bermaksud menarik diri dari kerumunan untuk menyepi, matanya bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang Luhan perkirakan berusia sekitar delapan tahun. Menjenjangkan leher susah payah untuk melihat papan pengumuman. Pandangan tampak terhalang oleh orang-orang yang berbadan lebih tinggi. Tubuh mungilnya bahkan sempat terdorong beberapa kali saat mencoba merangsek masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Sang bocah menunduk dengan ekspresi kecewa. Seketika, pemandangan itu mengingatkan Luhan akan sosok dirinya saat pertama kali ia dititipkan di _Shelter_ sebelum sang ibu pergi terbang ke angkasa luar.

Cemas. Takut. Kesepian. Luhan dapat menangkap semua rasa itu dengan mudah.

Kata hati menyuruh agar kaki melangkah mendekati sisinya. Anak itu pun segera beralih pandang saat menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Kedua pasang bola mata yang bertemu, saling menatap untuk waktu yang cukup lama seakan menjalin sebuah koneksi dari reaksi kimia yang tak kasat mata.

"Apa kau juga sedang mencari nama?" tanya Luhan berniat menawarkan bantuan. Anak itu hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan pelan.

"Siapa namanya? Akan kucarikan untukmu." Ia tak menjawab dengan kata namun sebagai ganti, menyerahkan selembar foto kepada penolongnya. Luhan menerima, lalu memandang dengan saksama. Foto sepasang ayah dan anak—ia memastikan itu dari faktor kemiripan pada wajah keduanya—yang tengah tertawa sumringah bahagia di sebuah hanggar pesawat. Dari pakaian seragam yang dikenakan, Luhan langsung melempar asumsi jika ayah anak itu berprofesi sebagai seorang pilot. Foto dibalik, dan pada bagian belakang terdapat coretan tangan bertuliskan, ' _Oh Jaehyun & Sehunnie, my little senshine…_'

Luhan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menelusuri papan pengumuman, mencari nama yang ditemukannya di balik foto. Ia lebih berharap banyak bahwa nama itu tidak akan muncul di sana. Meskipun sama sekali tidak kenal, ia tidak ingin hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya juga dialami oleh anak itu. Sayang, harapan tampak harus ia kubur.

Nama ' _Oh Jaehyun_ ' terbaca oleh matanya.

Sebuah embusan napas pelan lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan ketika ia kembali ke sisi anak itu dan menatap raut wajahnya yang diliputi perasaan cemas serta penuh harap. Merasa tak sanggup menjadi pembawa pesan duka, akan tetapi pilihan apa yang ia punya? Sudah terlanjur menawarkan jasa.

"Pria di dalam foto itu… apakah dia satu-satunya anggota keluargamu?" Semoga saja 'tidak', adalah jawaban yang ingin Luhan dengar. Namun anak itu kembali mengangguk. Membuatnya sadar bahwa kini mereka memiliki nasib yang sama.

"Sehunnie… itu namamu, kan?" Tangan Luhan mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Anak itu terkesiap sesaat, kemudian bergeming diam menikmati sentuhan dari orang asing yang baru saja membantunya. "Maaf, tampaknya ayahmu tidak akan pulang… begitu juga dengan ibuku." Sedikit berbisik pada kalimat terakhir.

Dikiranya anak itu akan menangis. Ternyata tidak. Kedua belah bibir terkatup rapat, membentuk garis lurus. Menyuguhkan ekspresi datar. Luhan tidak tahu, apakah ia memang tegar atau belum paham akan konsep kematian di usia yang begitu muda. Sikapnya sedari tadi yang sama sekali tidak buka suara, sempat membuat Luhan menyangka bahwa bocah di hadapannya adalah tunawicara. Perkiraan meleset. Sejurus kemudian, ia mulai bertutur pelan. Suara bergetar dan cara bicaranya masih pelat, khas anak-anak.

"Jika ayah tidak pulang, berarti aku sendirian…"

Ketika dua anak manusia menanggung rasa yang sama dalam hatinya, saat itulah tangan takdir muncul untuk menarik mereka masuk ke dalam permulaan suatu kisah. Dalam kasus ini, Luhanlah orang pertama yang membuka kunci pintu masuk menuju awal skenario.

"Hei, tenang saja, aku pun sama. Ibuku pernah bilang, jika ada dua orang yang merasakan kesendirian lalu mereka saling bertemu, maka akan membentuk suatu keadaan baru. Apa kau tahu sebutannya?" Anak itu menggeleng. Pertanyaan filosofis barusan dianggapnya rumit berbelit. Tanpa ragu, Luhan lantas meraih tangan mungilnya. Menautkan cukup erat, mengisi sela-sela jemari milik anak itu.

"Ini—" kedua tangan yang kini telah bertautan, diangkat sejajar dengan arah pandangannya, "—disebut dengan _bersama_ …"

Mata Sehunnie kecil tak berkedip menatap tautan jemari. Baginya, itu terlihat lebih indah dari gambar tangan dalam lukisan ' _The Creation of Adam_ ' karya Michaelangelo yang menjadi favorit ayahnya. Ditambah lagi, ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar di telapak tangan.

Siapa kakak ini? Mengapa dalam waktu singkat mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman? Ibarat tengah berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan mencari tempat pulang, lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memayungi.

"Nama…" Tanpa sadar, rasa penasaran membuat bibir mungilnya menggumamkan kata.

"Nama?" tanya Luhan tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Anak itu mengangguk, mengiakan. "Oh, maksudmu namaku?"

Perlahan, Luhan melepaskan tautan. Tangan anak itu dibalik dan mulailah ia mengukir guratan nama secara abstrak dengan ujung telunjuk di atas telapaknya.

"Luhan _H_ _yung_?" Anak itu mencoba memastikan ia menebak dengan benar setelah goresan terakhir selesai.

"Ya, Sehunnie… Namaku, Luhan."

Detik itu juga, Oh Sehun, bocah sebatang kara di usia delapan tahun, berharap jika kata ' _bersama_ ' yang diucapkan oleh sang kakak berparas manis bukan layaknya kapal berlabuh di marina. Singgah sementara lalu pergi.

Melainkan ada untuk selamanya.

Harapan itu bisa saja terkabul… namun, tentu saja dengan cara yang telah dipilih sang takdir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Juni 2214 AD**

Bunyi entakan yang cukup mengganggu telinga terdengar di sepanjang koridor gedung asrama sayap kiri _Shelter_. Tak berlangsung lama, karena teriakan protes mulai bersahutan dari dalam kamar, menyuruh si pembuat gaduh menghentikan aksinya memantulkan bola basket pada lantai tanpa henti.

"Luhaaan! Jangan main basket di koridor!"

"Soriiii!" teriaknya, membalas suara entah siapa kemudian berlalu sembari cengengesan dengan mendekap bola ke dada.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan inisial 'S' menggantung di pintu. Luhan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk karena memang telah terbiasa tidak melakukannya. Ia tahu betul jika sang pemilik kamar tidak pernah keberatan. Alisnya bertaut saat mendapati Sehun bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan posisi selonjor, tengah membaca buku dengan serius. Konsentrasi yang terfokus menjadi alasan kuat untuk tidak menggubris keberadaan orang lain di dalam kamar.

Sehun terobsesi dengan buku. Ketika kebanyakan orang telah terbiasa membaca melalui layar gawai, anak itu lebih memilih membaca produk hasil masa lalu. Ia menyukai bau tinta. Sensasi ketika kulit jemari bersentuhan dengan kertas saat membuka halaman buku, bagaikan terapi relaksasi baginya. Bagian kertas yang menguning dianggap seperti lukisan abstrak bernilai seni tinggi. Maka, tidak aneh jika ia bisa tenggelam di dalam tumpukan judul buku seharian penuh.

"Sehunnie…" panggil Luhan seraya membantingkan tubuh ke ranjang tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hmm." Dijawab Sehun dengan hemat. Volume suaranya bahkan tidak lebih besar dari bunyi gesekan kertas halaman buku yang ia baca.

"Karnaval telah datang ke kota." Tangan Luhan tak berhenti melempar tangkap bola basket ke udara.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin lihat. Ayo, kita ke sana."

"Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang membaca? Lagi pula, ingat usiamu, _H_ _yung_. Sudah delapan belas tahun." Pergerakan bola berhenti setelah Luhan mendengar kalimat yang dirasa cukup membuat tersinggung. Jelas ditujukan padanya dan meluncur mulus dari mulut seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun yang bersikap sok dewasa. Kesal, buku sumber distraksi dirampas tanpa pertimbangan. Terang saja sang empunya protes, namun diabaikan.

Luhan melihat sampul depan. Sebuah buku fisika populer berjudul ' _A Brief History of Time_ ' karya ahli fisika sekaligus kosmolog kenamaan, Stephen Hawking. Ia tahu, Sehun yang gila belajar, sangat menyukai fisika. Penulis buku ini adalah salah satu tokoh yang menginspirasinya. Akan tetapi, tetap saja itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menolak ajakan. Sehun bisa membaca kapan saja, sedangkan karnaval belum tentu datang lagi tahun depan.

"Kau sudah membaca buku ini lima kali."

"Tidak bolehkah aku membaca untuk yang keenam kali?" Begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah kecewa, ingin rasanya ia menarik kembali yang telah terlontar. Sehun tahu yang tadi itu keterlaluan. Sadar akan kesalahan, tapi malu untuk mengucap maaf.

Tangan terulur, Luhan mengembalikan buku pada pemiliknya. Ketika hendak diterima, Sehun mendengar satu kalimat diucapkan Luhan sebelum genggaman pada buku dilepaskan, dan itu sukses membuatnya meneguk ludah.

"Aku akan menyumpahi kepalamu botak sebelum kau mencapai usia tiga puluh tahun."

Luhan jarang menyumpahi orang, terlebih lagi padanya. Bisa dibilang, ini seperti alarm penanda bahwa ia benar-benar marah. Sehun merasa dalam masalah besar, karena bagaimana pun juga, tidak ingin dibenci Luhan.

Berlalu menuju pintu kamar, Luhan sudah berniat meninggalkan Sehun yang lebih memilih untuk asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh gagang, bagian _hoodie sweater_ -nya terasa ditarik dari belakang. Luhan menoleh dan menemukan sosok Sehun berdiri terpaku. Menunduk, gugup.

"Tu-tunggu… Aku ikut." Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengulum senyum agar tidak terkembang. Ekspresi Sehun terlihat lucu. Tampak menyesal namun berusaha keras menolak menunjukkan. Tentu saja Luhan tidak marah—mana bisa ia marah pada bocah itu sebengal apa pun dirinya. Sedari awal, niatnya hanya ingin sedikit memberi pelajaran. Ia pun paham, Sehun punya cara sendiri untuk meminta maaf secara tak langsung. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan Luhan digandeng erat. Dituntun keluar dari kamarnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia rela menemani Luhan ke mana pun pemuda itu mau.

Asalkan perhatian untuknya tidak berhenti tercurah.

.

.

.

Sehun melirik ke kanan dan kiri, gelisah. Tak habis pikir, dari sekian banyak tenda yang bisa mereka kunjungi di dalam karnaval, Luhan memilih tempat ini sebagai tujuan terakhir sebelum pulang. Ketika melihat papan nama _stand_ yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk tenda bertuliskan ' _House of Madam Aluna_ ', Sehun langsung dapat memperkirakan jasa macam apa yang ditawarkan di sini. Spekulasinya makin diperkuat dengan banyaknya perhiasan dengan batu bertuah terpajang di etalase, poster-poster bergambar tokoh kartu Tarot menggantung di sisi tenda, lalu sebuah bola kristal bening terletak di meja utama. Sudah lebih dari cukup menjadi bukti bahwa mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah _stand_ ramal.

" _Hyung_ , untuk apa kita ke sini?" Ia menarik-narik bagian lengan _sweater_ Luhan, berharap pemuda itu kembali meraih kewarasannya untuk segera beranjak pergi dari tempat ini.

Jujur saja, Sehun malu. Bagaimana jika ada kawannya yang memergoki ia dan Luhan kedapatan memasuki tempat ramal? Dia itu Oh Sehun yang mengedepankan sisi rasional dan mengukur semuanya dengan angka. Murid yang dikenal sebagai penggila fisika di seantero _Shelter_. Reputasinya bisa hancur berantakan.

"Tempat ini sepi, karena itu aku penasaran." Tentu saja sepi. Siapa juga yang masih mau percaya dengan hal di luar nalar seperti ini pada abad ke-23? Begitu pikir Sehun.

Memang inilah tipikal Luhan, kerap menaruh perhatian pada hal-hal yang tidak dipedulikan oleh orang lain. Sehun tidak bisa mengeluh karena itu sedikit banyak menjadi faktor yang membuat pertemuannya dengan Luhan bisa terjadi. Jika sifat itu tidak ada pada Luhan, mungkin enam tahun yang lalu ia takkan pernah menghampiri Sehun kecil yang kesulitan mencari nama mendiang ayahnya di aula _Shelter_.

"Selamat datang di _House of Madam Aluna_." Suara lembut yang tiba-tiba mengalun, mengagetkan keduanya. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati sesosok wanita berjalan ke luar dari balik tirai yang tersingkap. Usia wanita itu tampak berada di sekitar pertengahan tiga puluhan. Memiliki wajah blasteran dengan mata hazel cantik. Rambut berwarna merah tembaga, panjang bergelombang. Pergelangan tangan dipenuhi gelang berbahan metal yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerencing ketika ia bergerak melangkah mendekati Luhan dan Sehun di balik sisi meja.

"Madam Aluna siap melayani Anda. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami sedang mencari aksesori pasangan," jawab Luhan sambil melirik ke arah benda-benda di dalam konter etalase.

Peramal itu memandang wajah Sehun dan Luhan lekat-lekat secara bergantian. "Apa bentuk hubungan kalian? Kakak-adik?" tanyanya.

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan aneh. Hampir semua orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu mereka, akan menyangka demikian. Luhan dan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu di mana letak kemiripan mereka. Dari segi fitur wajah, keduanya merasa jauh berbeda. Mungkinkah dua orang yang sering terlihat bersama akan membuat semacam ilusi kemiripan secara tidak langsung? Mereka pun ingin tahu jawabannya sejak dahulu.

Luhan hendak merespons wanita itu, namun tanpa disangka Sehun menyahut lebih cepat. "Hubungan kami sangat dalam dan lebih dari sekadar itu."

Mata Luhan terbelalak. Buru-buru dibungkamnya mulut Sehun dengan telapak tangan. Pilihan jawaban Sehun terdengar ambigu. Ia tidak ingin Madam Aluna salah paham mengira mereka adalah pasangan saudara kandung yang terlibat sebuah hubungan inses.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang Madam pikirkan. Maksud dia adalah—"

"Saya tahu." Wanita itu terkekeh melihat reaksi dan interaksi dua remaja di hadapannya. "Saya hanya mencoba memastikan… Mata batin saya dapat melihatnya. Kalian adalah saudara, sahabat, partner, kemungkinan pasangan kekasih. Pendek kata… _soulmate_."

Sehun, sebagai orang yang menjunjung tinggi sains, seharusnya tidak punya alasan untuk memedulikan perkataan seorang peramal, apalagi sampai memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Namun ketika mendengar kata 'kekasih' dan ' _soulmate_ ' digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan Luhan, senyawa kimia dalam tubuhnya bereaksi. Wajah merona merah, telapak tangan basah, bernapas tiba-tiba terasa susah. Segera ia melepaskan diri dari bekap tangan Luhan yang masih membungkam mulut.

"A-aku mau beli _bubble tea,_ " ucap Sehun gugup. Tidak ingin Luhan melihat reaksinya yang memalukan. Tanpa menunggu respons balik, ia berlari mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari tenda sebelum perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu terkuak di tempat. Luhan hanya mampu menautkan alis bingung, sementara Madam Aluna tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke _stand_ ramal setelah berhasil menenangkan hatinya yang tadi sempat bergejolak. Ia duduk di tepian kolam air mancur dengan dua buah _cup bubble tea_ di sisinya, menanti Luhan keluar dari tenda. Sosok yang telah ditunggu-tunggu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya menampakkan diri dengan senyum terkembang di wajah, seakan habis memenangkan undian lotre.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Luhan menyambar _bubble tea_ rasa taro—yang ia yakin, memang untuknya—lalu mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Sehun, mengikis jarak di antara mereka hingga bahu saling bersentuhan. Setelah menyeruput sekali, Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku _sweater_.

"Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus." Ia memperlihatkan sepasang gelang identik dari bahan perak. Pada bagian tengahnya terdapat pecahan batu berwarna putih terang yang menunjukkan efek berkilauan saat terkena sinar matahari.

"Batu di gelang ini adalah serpihan dari bintang paling terang, Sirius. Madam Aluna bilang, tingkat kecerahan batu akan menunjukkan koneksi seseorang dengan pasangannya. Bila terlihat putih terang seperti sekarang ini, artinya terikat sangat dekat. Sedangkan bila berubah redup, artinya merenggang, dan ketika menjadi gelap, berarti koneksi terputus."

Sehun mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan dengan saksama namun menunjukkan ekspresi skeptis. " _Hyung_ , kau masih percaya dengan hal klenik peninggalan masa lalu semacam ini?"

"Hei, ini bukan klenik. Hal seperti ini juga punya istilah sains."

"Oh, ya? Apa?"

"Metafisika."

Sehun terkekeh tiba-tiba ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan, namun ia meredam tawa kecil itu dengan punggung tangan. Astaga, jangan bilang kalau Luhan mengira metafisika adalah cabang ilmu fisika hanya karena mengandung kata 'fisika' di dalamnya. Keduanya jelas-jelas sangat jauh berbeda. Sesuatu yang rasional dan irasional.

"Metafisika itu bagian dari ilmu filsafat, bukan fisika… Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan sains," jelas Sehun bangga. Merasa puas jika bisa mengutarakan wawasan yang lebih luas dari pengetahuan Luhan. Akan tetapi, Luhan sejatinya juga tidak bodoh.

"Siapa bilang itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan sains? Filsafat adalah ilmu yang mempertanyakan tentang keberadaan. Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat bukan berarti tidak ada, dan ketika pertanyaan muncul di kepala manusia, maka ia akan mencari tahu. Bukankah itu awal dari segala ilmu pengetahuan, termasuk sains yang kau puja?"

Sisa tawa Sehun mereda. Kini ia membisu mati kutu begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja dijabarkan Luhan memang masuk akal. Betapa malunya ia jika harus mengakui itu setelah sebelumnya melontarkan pernyataan yang berlawanan. Luhan yang sudah mengenal Sehun dengan baik selama enam tahun, tentu saja tahu betul ekspresi yang ditunjukkan anak itu jika menolak untuk mengaku kalah.

"Aku benar, kan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda sembari menyikut lengannya. Anak itu hanya merengut diam sambil sesekali membasahi bibir. Melihat Sehun masih bertahan dengan ego, Luhan langsung merangkul lehernya dengan lengan dan memiting di bawah ketiak.

"Akui kalau aku benar, Sehunnie."

Sehun terkejut meronta, mau tak mau berteriak setuju agar segera dilepaskan. "Oke, oke! Luhan _H_ _yung_ , kau benar!"

Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun sebelum memutuskan untuk melepaskan kekangnya. Anak itu hanya bisa mengerang protes seraya tangannya bergerak menuju kepala, membenahi tatanan garis rambut yang baru saja dikacaukan. Sejurus kemudian, Luhan menyodorkan salah satu gelang ke hadapannya untuk diambil. Sehun menerima tanpa ragu, namun raut wajah berubah bingung saat melihat ukuran yang dirasa kurang pas.

" _Hyung_ , ini terlalu besar untukku."

"Aku sengaja memilih ukuran itu."

"Kenapa?"

Tersenyum, Luhan pun menjelaskan alasannya. "Kau akan tumbuh dewasa, Sehunnie. Aku ingin gelang pasangan ini bisa kita pakai sampai tua nanti, dan tentunya juga berharap jika batu di gelang kita akan selalu berwarna putih terang."

Sehun tertegun tanpa kata. Ia tidak tahu maksud Luhan mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi yang jelas, bagi Sehun maknanya begitu besar dan sangat dalam. Bukankah secara tak langsung, seperti semacam janji untuk sehidup semati? Wajah dipalingkan, demi menghindari Luhan memergokinya tengah tersenyum bahagia bagai orang gila.

Sementara itu, Luhan menatap birunya angkasa. Memikirkan sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan Madam Aluna padanya sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan tenda dengan sepasang gelang bertahtakan batu bintang Sirius di tangan.

" _Saya punya visi… koneksi kuat di antara kalian akan mengarah kepada sebuah peristiwa penting yang berhubungan dengan kelangsungan nasib Bumi dan umat manusia._ "

Terdengar seperti bualan, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk menceritakannya kepada Sehun. Anak itu sudah pasti tidak akan percaya. Jangankan Sehun, ia sendiri pun menganggapnya aneh, tidak masuk akal. Terkikik geli, hanya itu reaksi yang muncul tatkala mengingatnya kembali.

Kedua insan yang dipertemukan oleh takdir tengah menikmati kebersamaannya tanpa tahu jika sebuah rencana besar milik pemerintah dunia akan membuat mereka berjarak. Perpisahan menjadi titik awal dari suatu kisah dan berujung pada peristiwa penting yang dimaksud.

Tidak ada yang dapat memprediksi bahwa masa depan penghuni Bumi akan bergantung pada satu rasa yang dimiliki dua anak manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] AD (Anno Domini): Tahun (setelah) Masehi

[2] Penanggalan/kalender Gregorian: Penanggalan berdasarkan tahun Masehi, kalender yang banyak dipakai di dunia saat ini.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah follow, fav, dan review sebelumnya meskipun masih berbentuk foreword. Maunya saya sebut satu-satu di sini, tapi saya udah ngantuk, ga kuat ngetik lagi, hehe.

.

.

.


	3. Departure

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Departure**

* * *

.

.

.

Bersama…

Luhanlah yang pertama kali menjanjikan itu pada Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa ke depannya, ia pula yang akan mengingkari. Tentunya, itu bukan keinginan Luhan. Keadaanlah yang memaksa perpisahan harus terjadi di antara mereka. Meski hanya sementara, Luhan tidak bisa memastikan sampai kapan.

Itulah yang membuat Sehun kecewa… sesungguhnya bukan pada Luhan, melainkan kepada pemerintah dunia pembuat kebijakan. Ia marah tapi tak tahu harus mengadu ke mana, jadi kepada Luhan-lah ia melampiaskan semuanya. Saat itu ia hanyalah seorang remaja labil yang menuruti ego, belum mengetahui jika sikap yang diambilnya tatkala itu akan berujung kepada sebuah penyesalan yang akan terakumulasi selama bertahun-tahun.

Semua bermula ketika pada bulan Januari 2215 AD pemerintah dunia mengumumkan bahwa Bumi mulai mengalami krisis pasokan sumber daya energi. Ini merupakan efek samping Perang Tarsian yang tidak mereka prediksi sebelumnya akan terjadi. Bahan bakar, listrik, tenaga nuklir pada saat itu lebih banyak terdistribusi untuk keperluan perang, setelah itu penggunaannya difokuskan pada pembangunan kembali infrastruktur pasca perang, sehingga beberapa tahun setelah Bumi dalam keadaan damai, tak banyak yang tersisa untuk digunakan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Tentunya, masih ada sumber daya cadangan yang bisa dijadikan energi, seperti angin, air, juga tenaga solar, namun kualitasnya sudah jauh menurun jika dibandingkan berabad-abad silam. Para ilmuwan memprediksi, pasokan energi yang tersisa saat ini hanya akan cukup hingga 20-30 tahun ke depan.

Didasari oleh keterdesakan itu, Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa bekerjasama dengan Badan Antariksa di seluruh dunia, menetapkan sebuah proyek besar dalam bentuk ekspedisi angkasa luar untuk mencari sumber daya energi baru yang bisa digunakan di Bumi. Mereka menyebutnya, Ekspedisi Animula, yang diambil dari bahasa Latin dan memiliki arti 'sebongkah kehidupan'. Pemerintah merekrut pemuda-pemudi terpilih yang pada saat itu berada di usia produktif 18-25 tahun dan berstatus lajang, sebagai awak armada kapal angkasa yang akan menjalani ekspedisi.

Perekrutan tersebut bukan atas dasar sukarela ataupun kesediaan, melainkan keharusan, hukumnya sama dengan wajib militer. Serangkaian tes yang harus mereka jalani meliputi tes kecerdasan, kesehatan, ketahanan fisik, dan psikologi yang nantinya hasil dari semua itu akan mengarah ke putusan layak atau tidaknya mereka menjadi anggota tim ekspedisi, lalu selanjutnya menjurus ke penempatan posisi jika berhasil dinyatakan lolos.

Ketika puluhan bus milik Badan Antariksa UEA datang menjemput para pemuda-pemudi _Shelter_ yang telah memenuhi persyaratan usia untuk menjalani tes di ASC ( _Aeronautics and_ _Space Center_ ) selama seminggu, Sehun menjadi salah satu anak yang paling tidak bisa merasa tenang. Ia memang tidak pergi, tapi orang kesayangannya yang akan pergi. Saat pandangannya ia tetapkan pada sosok Luhan yang tengah melambaikan tangan dari balik kaca jendela bus, harapan Sehun hanya satu, semoga Luhan gagal.

Luhan harus gagal dalam tes agar kata 'bersama' yang dahulu pernah ia janjikan padanya tetap terpegang.

Sehun seharusnya tahu itu tidak mungkin jika mengingat seperti apa Luhan yang ia kenal. Luhan cerdas, meski tidak sejenius Sehun tapi wawasannya akan pengetahuan umum cukup luas. Ia sehat secara jasmani, ditambah lagi sangat menyukai olahraga, membuat fisiknya cukup atletis. Ia juga sabar, tenang, pekerja keras, dan penuh perhitungan dalam mengambil keputusan. Semua kriteria pemuda yang diinginkan pemerintah, ada pada Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin ia gagal?

Pada suatu hari sehabis hujan di pertengahan bulan Maret, dua minggu setelah Luhan kembali dari menjalani tes di ASC, Sehun mendengar Luhan mengatakan ia akan mengendarai pesawat Abyssinian, yang artinya Luhan lolos seleksi dan mendapat posisi sebagai pilot. Posisi yang sama dengan profesi ayahnya yang tak pernah kembali pulang. Rasa cemas dan takut langsung menjalar, menyelimuti Sehun.

Namun rasa itu berubah jadi kesal ketika ia mendengar Luhan mengatakannya dengan tenang seolah tanpa beban. Prasangka buruk seketika menggelayuti pikirannya. Jangan-jangan Luhan sebenarnya menginginkan semua ini. Jangan-jangan Luhan memang menyimpan minat terselubung menjadi seorang pilot pesawat angkasa luar. Jangan-jangan bagi Luhan, kebersamaan mereka adalah sesuatu yang dangkal dan dapat tergantikan, seperti cinta monyet yang mudah datang dan mudah pergi. Ia merasa wajar menyebut Luhan pengkhianat. Sehun tidak tahu, bahwa sikap yang dipilih Luhan semata-mata demi menenangkan hatinya sendiri yang ketika itu turut berkecamuk.

Malam itu, pertama kalinya Sehun mengunci pintu kamar untuk Luhan.

"Sehunnie…" Enam kali sudah Luhan mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terbuka, bahkan bunyi grendel besi maupun seretan selop yang menandakan Sehun melangkah ke depan pintu pun tak terdengar.

"Sehunnie, buka pintunya. Kau belum makan." Panggilan Luhan lagi-lagi dijawab oleh kebisuan. Ia mencoba menghubungi Sehun lewat ponsel, namun Sehun yang tak menggubrisnya, hanya disambut oleh nada panggil hingga sambungan terputus. Jam makan malam sebentar lagi selesai, jika Sehun tak juga segera keluar, ia akan kehabisan porsi jatah makan di kantin.

Luhan membuang napas. Mengetahui Sehun tetap bergeming, ia memutuskan berjalan ke arah mesin penjual otomatis, membeli dua buah roti isi tuna dan sekotak susu cokelat. Ia meletakkannya di depan pintu kamar Sehun, setelah itu mengirimkan pesan. Sehun mungkin takkan menyahut panggilan telepon, tapi satu hal yang pasti, Sehun akan membaca pesannya. Cukup dengan dibaca, sudah menjadi penjamin bagi Luhan bahwa Sehun masih menaruh rasa peduli.

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Walaupun marah padaku, kau tetap harus makan. Ada roti tuna dan susu cokelat di depan pintu. Makanlah… Jangan sampai sakit._

Sehun membacanya tapi memilih untuk mengabaikan. Sepeduli apa pun Luhan pada dirinya, toh ia akan pergi juga. Mengingat itu, wajar saja jika tangan yang sedari tadi sebenarnya gatal ingin membalas pesan Luhan, harus ia hentikan pergerakannya. Ini semacam hukuman yang ia tetapkan untuk Luhan, meskipun di satu sisi ia turut merasakan kerugian. Jujur saja, bertengkar dengan Luhan rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Sehun berotak jenius, tapi bisa dibilang bodoh bila sudah berhadapan dengan hal yang menyangkut pengungkapan perasaan.

Pada akhirnya, tubuh Sehun berontak mengkhianati ketika ia merasakan lapar menyerang. Sesaji yang diletakkan Luhan di depan pintu kamarnya diambil diam-diam dan dibawa masuk ke dalam. Saat itu ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengintip, mengawasi setiap pergerakannya di sudut belokan koridor. Luhan tersenyum lega begitu mengetahui ternyata Sehun tidak sekeras kepala yang dikira. Ia akan mencoba lagi berbicara dengannya esok hari, mungkin saja Sehun akan mengerti.

Sayangnya, prediksi Luhan kali ini sedikit meleset.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus bicara." Setelah seminggu mencoba, Luhan akhirnya berhasil memaksa masuk ke kamar Sehun, menahan pintu dengan kaki sebelum Sehun berhasil menutupnya. Hari itu, Sehun baru saja pulang dari kelas terakhir.

"Silakan bicara. Akan kudengar, tapi jangan harap aku merespons apa pun," jawab Sehun ketus seraya meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja belajar, membelakangi Luhan.

"Sehunnie, tolonglah. Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Kau tahu, bukan hanya aku yang pergi. Kita bukan satu-satunya yang mengalami ini. Tidak bisakah kau menanggapinya dengan normal seperti yang lain? Lagi pula aku akan kembali." Luhan tidak yakin dengan kalimat terakhir. Ya, tentu saja ia akan kembali tapi tidak bisa memastikan kapan. Setidaknya, ia mengatakan itu demi memberi Sehun sebuah ketenangan batin.

Sehun hanya diam. Mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Dalam hati kecilnya, mengakui jika itu benar. Mungkin ia memang menanggapi ini semua dengan begitu berlebihan, tapi ia punya alasan. Orang lain tidak akan mengerti, dan yang ia sesalkan, Luhan pun tampak tiada beda. Seolah tidak melihat bagaimana takutnya ia ditinggal pergi. Sehun hanya tidak ingin jauh dari _rumah_ , atau lebih parahnya kehilangan _rumah_ untuk kedua kali.

Ya, bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah rumahnya. Ia menetapkan itu sejak Luhan menautkan tangan mereka untuk pertama kali tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, program _Training and Leadership Development_ untuk ekspedisi ini akan dimulai minggu depan," lanjut Luhan lebih menurunkan volume suara. "Pelatihan di ASC harus kujalani selama setahun, dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu sebelum pergi. Tidakkah kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama?"

Sehun yang semula tidak berniat menanggapi Luhan, akhirnya menoleh, menatap pemuda itu. Luhan hanya mencoba menjelaskan situasi, akan tetapi kalimat barusan malah membuat suasana hati Sehun jadi jauh lebih buruk.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah akan pergi selamanya?"

Luhan langsung menepuk kening, memijat pelipis. Lagi-lagi ia salah bicara. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun yang saat ini, sangat susah ditangani dan sulit diberi pengertian. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin kita—"

"Jika kau memang ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku, maka jangan pergi. Kenapa juga kau tidak menolak atau mengundurkan diri sejak awal?"

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Itu mungkin, jika diusahakan. Kau bisa pura-pura sakit. Jatuhlah dari sepeda, tergelincir di tangga, atau apa saja!" Sehun tidak tahu apa yang tengah merasuki raga. Sisi rasional pemuda itu hilang sudah entah ke mana. Luhan terkejut dengan pernyataan yang meluncur tajam tanpa rem dari mulutnya.

"Kau, lebih memilih aku celaka daripada mengikuti ekspedisi ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kecewa. Mata Sehun berkedip cepat, sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi. Mengapa bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal buruk semacam itu pada Luhan? Penyesalan datang belakangan, tapi ia tidak bisa menelan kembali apa yang sudah termuntahkan.

"Itu… sungguh egois," ucap Luhan kemudian, tertunduk lesu. Ia tak percaya Sehun bisa setega itu. Kata 'egois' dari Luhan yang ditujukan padanya seakan menghunus Sehun tepat di jantung. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menginginkan Luhan celaka. Bukan ia yang mengatakan itu, melainkan setan posesif dalam dirinya yang bangkit akibat dari rasa tak ingin kehilangan.

Luhan memutuskan menarik diri setelah mengetahui Sehun di hadapannya bukanlah Sehun yang biasanya berpikir logis dan bisa ia ajak bicara baik-baik. "Maaf, sudah mengganggu waktumu. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti, itu pun kalau kau bersedia."

Saat punggung Luhan mulai hilang perlahan di balik pintu kamar, lutut Sehun pun gemetar. Ingin melangkah, mengejar pemuda itu, namun ribuan paku seakan menancap di punggung kakinya. Lagi-lagi ia tak berhasil mencegah ego untuk mengalah.

 _Tunggu… Luhan Hyung, maaf…_

Pita suara Sehun tidak berhasil memproduksi untaian kata. Isi hati yang sesungguhnya hanya menjadi sesuatu yang terpendam dalam tumpukan sesal.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Luhan berhenti memaksa Sehun untuk memaklumi keadaan, tapi tetap, perhatiannya pada anak itu tidak pernah putus. Ia masih mengingatkannya untuk tak lupa makan, masih bertanya bagaimana kelasnya hari itu, meskipun Sehun kerap hanya memberinya sekadar "Hmm", "Ya", "Tidak", "Baik", atau "Terserah".

Sehun beruntung dan seharusnya merasa bersyukur. Pada saat tanggal kepergian Luhan untuk menjalani pelatihan di ASC, pemuda itu masih mau mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan berpamitan bahkan setelah menerima perlakuan dingin dan tak digubris selama berminggu-minggu.

"Sehunnie, bus jemputanku sudah datang. Apakah kau tidak mau mengantarku?" Luhan tahu persentase ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sangatlah kecil, tapi ia tak peduli dan tetap melakukan. Hati kecilnya masih menyimpan rasa percaya pada Sehun.

Luhan mengetuk lagi kali ini lebih keras. Hal ini malah membuat Sehun yang berada di dalam kamar dalam posisi tengkurap di atas tempat tidur jadi semakin membenamkan wajahnya di permukaan bantal. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat ingin bertatap muka dengan Luhan, tapi tidak untuk melihatnya pergi. Luhan akhirnya menyerah karena ia tak punya sisa waktu lagi. Busnya telah menunggu.

Sebuah tarikan napas berat ia embuskan perlahan. "Aku pergi, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku janji akan selalu menghubungimu."

Dengan itu, Luhan melangkah gontai meninggalkan gedung asrama. Sehun yang tak lagi mendengar bunyi ketukan, mengangkat wajahnya yang terbenam. Pandangan ia arahkan ke pintu kamar. Hanya kesunyian yang didapat. Apakah ini artinya Luhan benar-benar telah pergi?

Sedetik, dua detik, ia bergeming, namun di detik berikutnya, Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan tergesa dan berlari keluar kamar. Kakinya tidak ia arahkan lari ke luar gedung asrama, melainkan ruang baca di lantai lima. Jendela besar di ruangan itu menghadap langsung ke halaman depan _Shelter_. Sehun menyingkap tirainya sedikit, mengintip dengan perasaan waswas. Ia dapat melihat jajaran bus bertuliskan 'ASC' terparkir di sana, lalu di tengah kerumunan pemuda-pemudi _Shelter_ yang bersiap akan pergi, ia mendapati sosok Luhan tengah menerima pelukan hangat dari kepala penjaga asrama.

Sehun meremas kain tirai dengan kuat, berpikir keras, haruskah ia memberi Luhan sebuah pelukan yang sama? Ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri bahkan hingga orang-orang di bawah sana mulai memasuki bus satu per satu, termasuk Luhan. Tangan Luhan sudah menggenggam gagang di sisi pintu bus, namun sebelum melangkah masuk, ia menoleh dan menengadah, menetapkan pandangannya pada jendela ruang baca di lantai lima. Kening Sehun mengernyit, melihat ke mana arah Luhan menatap kini, ia pikir itu pasti kebetulan. Perkiraannya salah, karena detik berikutnya, Luhan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Sehun terkesiap, buru-buru menutup tirai dan membalikkan badan.

Luhan tahu. Ia ternyata menyadari kehadirannya.

Tak lama kemudian, mesin bus pun berderum. Bunyi gilasan ban yang beradu dengan aspal, menandakan iringan kendaraan itu melaju pergi meninggalkan _Shelter_. Saat itulah Sehun baru sadar bahwa ia harus berlari ke luar gedung sebelum terlambat. Tindakan itu memang sangat bodoh, karena dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, ia tahu usahanya yang baru muncul di detik-detik kritikal seperti ini akan berujung sia-sia. Ketika akhirnya kaki Sehun berhasil menginjak halaman depan, bus urutan terakhir yang ditumpangi Luhan telah keluar melewati gerbang.

Dengan deru napas yang terengah-engah, Sehun melihat kesempatannya berlalu begitu saja di depan mata.

 _Hyung, maaf. Kembalilah, kapan pun. Aku butuh rumah…_

.

.

.

Total, ada 24 unit kapal armada yang akan diberangkatkan dalam Ekpedisi Animula. Masing-masing armada memiliki tim berjumlah sama, dan dalam satu tim terdiri dari lima orang dengan posisi peran berbeda-beda. Artinya, sebanyak 2880 pemuda-pemudi terpilih dipersiapkan untuk menjelajahi luar angkasa tahun depan.

Pembagian awak kapal angkasa telah ditetapkan semenjak hasil tes seleksi diumumkan. Luhan ditempatkan di armada Felis Catus, dengan posisi sebagai pilot Abyssinian. Pesawat milik UNSF tersebut digunakan untuk bertempur pada saat Perang Tarsian, namun pada ekspedisi ini, peran Abyssinian adalah sebagai pesawat penjaga yang akan mengawal Manx—sebuah pesawat pengangkut sumber daya yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar. Satu unit Manx akan dikawal oleh dua unit Abyssinian. Tim inilah yang nantinya akan disebar di luar angkasa untuk mencari sumber daya energi baru bagi Bumi.

Sebuah pengumuman menggema melalui pengeras suara, menginformasikan gedung mana yang harus dituju oleh masing-masing awak kapal armada untuk melihat pembagian tim yang telah ditentukan. Luhan membetulkan posisi ransel di bahu, lalu berjalan ke gedung E dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak ingin berdesakan saat mencari namanya di papan digital yang terpampang pada dinding aula. Luhan mendongak, menelusuri satu per satu nama tim yang ditulis dengan alfabet Yunani.

 _Alpha. Beta. Gamma. Delta. Epsilon. Zeta… Ah, Ada!_

Luhan menemukan namanya berada di urutan teratas dalam daftar tim Zeta. Ketika hendak membaca nama-nama lain dalam satu tim yang sama, terdengar ada suara memanggil namanya di antara riuh kerumunan.

"Luhan?" Spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mata Luhan sedikit terbeliak kaget. Hampir tak percaya tatkala menemukan sosok pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai salah satu keponakan dari pendiri _Shelter_ , berdiri menatapnya dengan ekspresi bahagia. Pemuda itu sering mengunjungi _Shelter_ setiap akhir pekan. Kerap pula membawa peralatan canggih entah apa yang menarik minat Sehun untuk mengutak-atiknya. Wajar saja, ayahnya adalah seorang inventor. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah orang terfavorit kedua Sehun setelah Luhan. Tentunya, porsi Luhan jauh lebih besar.

"Junmyeon!" Luhan meneriakkan namanya. Mereka menghampiri satu sama lain, berjabat tangan lalu berpelukan layaknya saudara yang telah lama terpisah, merasa lega karena bertemu seseorang yang familier dan ditempatkan dalam satu kapal armada.

"Kau sudah menemukan timmu?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Ya, Zeta. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baru saja akan mencarinya." Luhan membantu mencari nama Junmyeon saat itu juga. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya saling berpandangan, lagi-lagi tak percaya dengan segala kebetulan yang menyapa mereka. Nama 'Kim Junmyeon' berada di urutan terakhir dalam tim Zeta.

"Kita satu tim!" Pekik Junmyeon kegirangan. Luhan pun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Apa posisimu?" Luhan bertanya sembari merangkul bahu pemuda itu.

" _Junior researcher_. Kau?"

"Pilot. Abyssinian." Sebelah alis Junmyeon terangkat begitu mendengarnya. Ia menatap wajah Luhan cukup lama untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tidak sedang bercanda. Luhan tahu betul ekspresi macam apa yang ditunjukkan Junmyeon saat ini.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Luhan berujar dengan selipan nada tersinggung. "Jangan remehkan aku. Berhentilah menyangkutpautkan wajah dengan keahlianku!" lanjutnya seraya mendaratkan tinju pelan di lengan Junmyeon.

"Oke, oke. Maaf." Junmyeon hanya bisa terkekeh. Menurutnya, wajah Luhan bisa dikatakan sebagai penipuan terbesar abad ini. Tak akan ada yang menyangka di balik wajah manis berfitur _baby face_ tersimpan banyak potensi. Ya, kini Junmyeon sadar akan hal itu setelah mengingat ia belum pernah sekali pun menang melawan Luhan dalam pertandingan gim elektronik maupun olahraga.

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju barak yang telah dipersiapkan untuk tim mereka. Di sanalah Luhan dan Junmyeon bertemu dengan tiga orang lainnya. Wu Yifan, pemuda berwajah dingin dengan postur tinggi menjulang yang memiliki posisi sama seperti Luhan, pilot untuk Abyssinian. Kim Minseok, teknisi sekaligus pilot yang mengendalikan Manx, paling tua di antara mereka, berwajah bulat, dan penyuka kopi. Lalu yang terakhir adalah Zhang Yixing, pemuda berlesung pipit menawan dengan tindak-tanduk yang begitu sopan, seorang _health care assistant_ yang bertugas mengecek kesehatan setiap anggota timnya.

Luhan merasa beruntung, bisa berada satu tim dengan orang yang ia kenal dan langsung dapat mudah membaur dengan ketiga anggota lainnya. Malam hari, kelima pemuda itu saling berbincang hingga larut, mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing terhadap latihan dan simulasi yang akan mereka hadapi besok, sampai satu demi satu suara mereka menghilang ditelan kantuk. Luhan adalah orang terakhir yang terjaga.

Setelah memastikan semua rekannya terlelap, ia meraih ponsel yang disimpannya di bawah bantal. Luhan menepati janji yang ia ucapkan pada Sehun saat berpamitan dengannya. Kedua ibu jarinya mulai menari lincah di atas layar, mengetik pesan pertamanya untuk Sehun.

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Sehunnie, apa kau sudah tidur? Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau aku sudah sampai di ASC dengan selamat. Maaf, baru sempat menghubungimu selarut ini._

 _Tidak ada kegiatan apa pun hari ini selain pembagian tim dan sosialisasi jadwal pelatihan. Hei, tebak siapa yang satu tim denganku? Junmyeon!_

 _Ini benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Aku merasa lega bisa berada di tim yang sama dengannya._

 _Wish our luck for tomorrow._

Luhan menekan ' _send_ ' dan langsung menyelipkan kembali ponsel itu di bawah bantal. Mengingat sikap Sehun yang kurang bersahabat akhir-akhir ini, ia sama sekali tak berharap anak itu akan membalas pesannya. Sepuluh menit berlalu, kelopak mata Luhan memberat dan sudah akan menutup sempurna ketika tiba-tiba getaran dari bawah bantal membuatnya kembali terbuka. Tangannya buru-buru meraih benda itu. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah setelah melihat apa yang datang. Balasan pesan dari Sehun.

 _From: Sehunnie_

 _Bagus. Syukurlah. Good luck._

Hanya empat kata, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Luhan untuk membuktikan hipotesis yang ia pikir sebelumnya. Sehun tidak keluar kamar saat ia berpamitan, dan lebih memilih mengantarnya lewat pandangan dari balik jendela. Sehun juga tidak merespons panjang pesan Luhan, namun cukup dengan membalasnya, menunjukkan bahwa Sehun masih peduli.

Luhan mengangkat tangan, menatap gelang perak yang melingkar manis di sana. Batu yang bertahta di bagian tengah masih berwarna putih terang. Itu artinya mereka masih terkoneksi dengan baik. Ya, hubungannya dengan Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Luhan masih percaya.

Hal yang menjadi alasan bagi Luhan untuk selalu ingat pulang, karena ada seseorang yang setia menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, April 2216 AD**

Senyuman bahagia menghiasi wajah para calon awak kapal Ekspedisi Animula. Derap langkah lari diselingi tawa ceria terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Hari ini genap satu tahun mereka menjalani pelatihan dan simulasi. Kabar mengenai jatah libur 10 hari sebelum keberangkatan yang sudah cepat menyebar sejak minggu lalu, kini terealisasi. Kesempatan emas ini pastinya akan mereka gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk bercengkerama dengan keluarga maupun orang-orang terdekat.

Luhan sesekali melirik ponsel yang terletak di atas nakas ketika ia sibuk mengemasi barang bawaan, menimbang-nimbang untuk mengabari Sehun atau tidak. Meski godaan begitu kuat, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan kepulangannya sebagai sebuah kejutan. Kemarin malam, ia bahkan telah berkonspirasi dengan sesama penghuni _Shelter_ untuk merahasiakan kembalinya mereka.

Para anggota tim Zeta melangkah beriringan meninggalkan barak, tempat yang selama setahun menjadi saksi penguatan ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka. Luhan merangkul bahu Minseok, yang sukses menularinya menjadi pecandu kopi. Menyikut pelan lengan Kris (panggilan mereka untuk Yifan), yang sering mengajarinya cara membuat guyonan pengundang tawa (di balik wajah dingin itu, ia ternyata punya sisi komedian). Bercanda dengan Yixing, yang selalu memberinya resep-resep kebugaran ala pemandu acara kesehatan di televisi. Tak lupa Junmyeon, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dijadikan wadah saat ia menumpahkan kerinduannya pada Sehun.

Saling bertukar peluk dengan selingan ucapan salam perpisahan tak dapat terelakkan. "Sampai berjumpa sepuluh hari lagi." Adalah kalimat terakhir yang terucap oleh Luhan ditujukan untuk keempat rekannya sebelum berpisah, menuju bus jemputan masing-masing yang akan membawa mereka semua pulang menuju rumah.

Setidaknya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

 _Shelter_ gempar. Pemuda-pemudi mereka yang pergi setahun lalu menjalani pelatihan di ASC, terlihat bergerombol memasuki gerbang halaman depan. Kepala akademi, penjaga asrama, guru-guru, bahkan petugas taman serta koki kantin berhamburan keluar menyambut dengan pelukan hangat. Kegaduhan itu tak ayal memancing rasa penasaran adik-adik mereka yang kini mengintip dari jendela kamar asrama. Mereka berteriak girang dan mulai berlarian menuruni gedung.

"Sehun! Sehun! Mereka kembali!" Salah seorang kawannya menggedor pintu kamar Sehun berkali-kali. "Luhan _H_ _yung_ -mu kembali!" Tak mendapat jawaban setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pemuda itu beranjak pergi, lebih memilih melepas rindu pada kakak-kakaknya daripada harus menunggu pintu terbuka.

Saat itu, Sehun yang tengah mandi di bawah pancuran sembari menyetel musik dengan volume super keras, sama sekali tidak mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi di balik pintu kamar, terlebih lagi ketika nama orang kesayangannya disebut.

Luhan melangkah dengan hati-hati ke depan kamar Sehun. Hubungannya dengan pemuda itu saat terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka, tidaklah begitu baik. Namun Luhan dapat merasakan Sehun mulai kembali membuka hatinya. Hampir semua pesan yang ia kirim kepada Sehun selama ia berada di ASC, selalu berbalas meski sangat singkat, kadang hanya satu baris, bahkan satu kata. Itu yang menjadi alasan kuat Luhan untuk tidak mengetuk pintu seperti biasa dan masuk begitu saja.

"Sehunnie…" Ia panggil namanya pelan. Kamar itu tanpa penghuni. Saat mendengar bunyi ricik air dari dalam kamar mandi, Luhan langsung mengerti dan memutuskan untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, menunggu Sehun hingga selesai. Pandangannya ia sebar ke seluruh ruangan yang tak banyak berubah.

Perhatian Luhan berhenti pada kapstok di sebelah lemari. Beberapa setel seragam milik Sehun tergantung di situ. Ia bangkit untuk menyentuhnya. Tak lama kemudian alis Luhan bertaut saat menyadari sesuatu yang tak biasa. Ukuran seragam, terutama pada bagian lebar bahu, lebih besar daripada ukuran tubuhnya. Memangnya Sehun tumbuh sepesat apa dalam satu tahun terakhir?

Bunyi geseran pintu membuat Luhan terperanjat. Ia spontan menoleh ke arah kamar mandi dan mendapati Sehun keluar dari sana dengan hanya berbalut handuk pada bagian pinggul hingga lutut. Luhan diam terpaku melihat perubahan fisik Sehun, sementara pemuda itu berjalan menunduk tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hai." Suara lembut milik seseorang yang dikenal sangat baik, kontan saja mengejutkan Sehun. Mata terbelalak tak percaya ketika ia menengadah dan menemukan sosok Luhan yang tak ia lihat selama setahun, berdiri di sudut kamarnya.

" _Shit!_ " Sehun buru-buru membalikkan badan hendak berlari kembali ke kamar mandi—karena yang benar saja, ia dalam keadaan semi telanjang di hadapan Luhan!—namun sial, kakinya terpeleset oleh keset basah di depan pintu. Celaka tak dapat ditolak, tubuh Sehun pun menghantam lantai dengan sukses.

"Sehunnie!" Luhan memekik kaget dan langsung berlari ke arah pemuda itu untuk membantunya. Sehun meringis memegangi pinggul yang sepertinya terbentur paling parah, tidak sadar jika handuknya mulai melorot.

"Astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?" Tangan Luhan refleks menggerayangi bagian itu. Sehun terkejut bukan main. Sakit yang ia derita menguap seketika, tergantikan oleh rasa gugup dan malu yang bercampur jadi satu. Darah Sehun naik ke kepala, telinga memerah.

"Keluar!" Tanpa sadar, ia membentak Luhan.

"Tapi…"

"Aku bilang keluar!" Kali ini ia menepis kasar tangan Luhan yang masih menyentuh pinggulnya. Luhan terperanjat, kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia menerima perlakuan kasar dari pemuda itu. Sehun dapat menangkap ekspresi kecewa di wajah Luhan. Logika segera diraih kembali untuk meralat maksud perintahnya agar Luhan tidak salah paham.

"Ma-maksudku, keluarlah. Tunggu lima menit sampai aku selesai berpakaian."

"O-oke." Luhan pun mundur, menarik diri perlahan. Setelah menutup pintu, ia hanya berdiri di situ, menatap jam tangan, menunggu waktu lima menit berlalu.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba menerawang, membuat kilas balik dari apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Sehun bukanlah lagi seorang remaja tanggung. Meskipun masih terlihat ramping, namun otot-otot di tubuhnya mulai mengencang. Bahunya bahkan lebih bidang dibanding miliknya yang sempit. Tulang hidung dan rahangnya kini jauh lebih tegas. Luhan mengembuskan napas sembari menggeleng. Mereka pernah mandi bersama di danau belakang gedung olahraga. Kenapa juga fisik pemuda itu terbayang-bayang di benaknya, dan meninggalkan sedikit jejak rasa gugup?

"Masuk." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Ia membuka pintu sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian melongokkan kepala di celahnya untuk memastikan bahwa kali ini ia benar-benar diterima. Sehun yang telah berpakaian, berdiri di tengah kamar dengan bersedekap tangan. Luhan pun menghampirinya perlahan. Kini mulai terlihat dengan jelas bahwa tinggi badan mereka telah sepantar.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, tadinya aku hanya ingin membuat sedikit kejutan."

"Selamat. Kau berhasil." Sehun membalas dengan sarkasme.

Luhan memutar otak untuk mencari topik pembuka yang bisa mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi. Ia menatap kembali Sehun dengan saksama, dan baru menyadari adanya perubahan lain pada pemuda itu selain bentuk tubuh.

"Kastanye," gumam Luhan.

"Huh?"

"Rambutmu. Kau mengubahnya. Itu warna cokelat kastanye, bukan?"

Sehun tertunduk sembari membasahi bibir. Ketika ia mengecat rambutnya dua bulan lalu, tidak banyak orang yang menyadari hanya dengan sekali pandang, tapi Luhan bisa dengan segera mengetahuinya, bahkan menebak warnanya dengan tepat. Sehun tak bisa bohong, ia merasa sangat tersanjung Luhan bisa melihat dirinya begitu detail. Akan tetapi, rasa terlena itu lekas buyar begitu sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Oh, aku dapat libur sepuluh hari sebelum keberangkatan. Jadi aku kembali untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga di _Shelter_ , terutama kau."

Sehun melirik tajam. Jawaban jujur Luhan tidak memuaskannya. Intinya, ia tetap akan pergi. Kedatangan Luhan kemari untuk berlibur selama 10 hari malah akan menambah parah rasa rindu Sehun kelak ketika pemuda itu sudah benar-benar tidak berada di Bumi. Sehun lebih ingin mendengar jawaban "aku tak jadi pergi" daripada diberi harapan setengah-setengah seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak ingin memberiku pelukan selamat datang?" Luhan merentangkan kedua tangan, lebar. Menawarkan diri untuk dipeluk. Jika orang-orang di _Shelter_ berlomba-lomba memberinya pelukan, tidak mungkin Sehun akan menolaknya, bukan?

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau akan pergi lagi?"

Perkiraannya pun terpental. Tangan Luhan kembali menjuntai di kedua sisi, lantas menyibak poni yang menutupi keningnya dengan pasrah. Berusaha sabar menghadapi sikap Sehun yang ternyata belum juga meluluh.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan jabat tangan?" Ia mencoba cara lain untuk mengambil hati pemuda itu. Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan menunggu Sehun menyambutnya.

Sehun sedikit ragu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk menyentuh tangan yang selalu menggandeng miliknya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Terangkat perlahan, sejurus kemudian, kedua tangan itu pun kembali bertautan setelah sekian lama. Sehun sampai hampir lupa betapa nyamannya rasa itu.

Mungkin ia harus kembali berpikir untuk tidak mendorong Luhan terlalu jauh, karena bagaimana pun juga, Sehun masih membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang tidak peka akan perubahan. Selama seminggu hari-harinya kembali dihiasi oleh kehadiran Luhan, ia dapat menangkap hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ia temukan pada pemuda itu. Otot-otot di tubuhnya memadat, lekuknya terlihat. Respons terhadap sekitar menjadi lebih sigap. Jiwa pengayom tumbuh, tidak hanya pada Sehun, tetapi juga pada adik-adiknya yang lain di _Shelter_ (yang mengakibatkan Sehun sedikit cemburu karena perhatian Luhan kini terbagi). Ia tidak lagi memesan _bubble tea_ ketika mereka mampir ke sebuah kafe, melainkan _Iced Americano_ tanpa gula.

Meskipun begitu, ada satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Luhan. Paras manisnya yang seakan tidak pernah menua.

Apa pun itu yang menempa Luhan selama setahun di ASC, membuatnya menjadi lebih dewasa. Bagi Sehun, Luhan tidak pantas lagi disebut 'pemuda'. Ia adalah seorang 'pria' yang beberapa hari lagi akan menginjak usia kepala dua. Kenyataan itu membuat Sehun iri serta rendah diri. Ia sadar, memiliki kesamaan hanya dari segi postur fisik tidaklah cukup untuk mengimbangi Luhan. Sehun juga ingin tumbuh dari segi mental, semata-mata agar tidak terus menerus dianggap sebagai anak-anak olehnya. Ia ingin terlihat dewasa, dan tepat di usia yang ke-16 tahun, ia bermaksud menunjukkan itu pada Luhan, namun niatnya menjadi kacau balau ketika sebuah fakta yang disembunyikan darinya terkuak.

Tanggal 12 April 2216 AD, empat hari sebelum tim Ekspedisi Animula diberangkatkan, sebuah pesta ulang tahun untuk Sehun diadakan oleh kawan-kawan mereka di _Shelter_. Suara tawa bahagia Sehun pada hari itu yang terdengar mengalun di telinganya, membuat Luhan lega. Malamnya, setelah euforia pesta usai, Luhan masuk ke kamar Sehun untuk menyerahkan hadiah yang telah ia persiapkan sejak setahun lalu.

"Apa ini?" Tangan Sehun sibuk memutarbalikkan sebuah kotak kardus kecil yang ia terima dari Luhan. Sesekali diguncang-guncangkan pelan untuk menebak apa isinya.

"Bukalah."

Dirundung rasa penasaran, tanpa pikir panjang ia menuruti apa katanya. Sehun menyobek bungkus dan membuka tutup kotak dengan tak sabar. Raut wajahnya tampak bingung begitu melihat sebuah benda asing mirip ponsel berdesain lebih futuristik, lengkap dengan pengisi daya serta buku manual penggunaan.

"Maaf, hanya bisa memberimu ini. Mungkin memang bukanlah sesuatu yang kau inginkan, tapi aku ingin kau memilikinya." Luhan merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan benda sama persis. "Ini adalah _star transceiver_ , alat komunikasi antar-planet yang digunakan para astronaut. Kita bisa saling berkirim pesan, gambar, atau video dengan ini. Meskipun sedikit memiliki kelemahan, tapi setidaknya masih bisa membuat kita saling terkoneksi."

"Kelemahan macam apa?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu lebih jauh. Luhan mencoba memilah-milah susunan kata agar jawabannya tidak terlalu terdengar seperti sebuah kabar buruk.

"Responsivitas terhadap tangkapan sinyal saat berada di luar sistem Tata Surya. Artinya, semakin jauh jarak kita, maka estimasi pengiriman dan penerimaan pesan pun akan semakin membutuhkan waktu lebih lama."

Itu buruk. Akui saja. Jika seandainya Luhan berada pada jarak satu tahun cahaya dari Bumi, maka bisa dipastikan pesan yang ia kirim baru akan sampai kepada Sehun satu tahun kemudian. Ini membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya berapa lama Luhan akan pergi?

"Kapan tepatnya kau akan kembali?"

"Jika sumber energi baru telah ditemukan."

Sehun kini menatap Luhan dengan serius. Ia tidak suka mendengar kata 'jika' terlontar begitu saja dengan mudahnya, karena seakan menyiratkan sebuah ketidakpastian. Bukan itu yang ingin ia dapat. Prasangka buruk kembali memenuhi pikirannya. Jadi, jika sumber energi tidak ditemukan, Luhan tidak akan kembali? Ia pun mulai risau.

"Itu bukan jawaban. Aku butuh angka. Tanggal, bulan, tahun. Kapan?" Intonasi dalam kalimat Sehun yang kini terdengar lebih penuh penekanan, membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dari Sehun lebih lama lagi. Ia pun menjawab jujur.

"Tidak tahu… tapi yang jelas, aku pasti kembali. Percayalah padaku."

Selama sepuluh hari ini, Sehun berusaha menyiapkan ketahanan hatinya terhadap fakta kepergian Luhan kelak dengan tak lagi memberi pria itu perlakuan dingin seperti yang lalu. Ia sudah bertekad akan belajar menunggu. Namun mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Luhan menyembunyikan informasi sepenting ini darinya selama setahun, membuat rasa kecewa yang telah ia redam, kembali membuncah.

Tidak tahu kapan kembali, bagi Sehun itu sama dengan selamanya. Lalu untuk apa ia menunggu seseorang yang tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan pulang atau tidak?

"Sejak awal kau sudah tahu bahwa memang tidak pernah ada tanggal pasti. Ya, kan? Itukah yang menjadi alasanmu tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

Luhan tampak mulai terpojok. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Selama ini, aku dianggap seperti anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi?" Volume suara Sehun mulai meninggi. Luhan merasa sangat bersalah, tapi ia terpaksa memilih jalan itu, mengingat ketergantungan Sehun pada dirinya begitu besar.

"Sehunnie, tolong denga—"

"Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi!" Sehun menyentak. Emosi tak lagi bisa terkontrol. Kini ia membenci nama kecil dari sang ayah yang Luhan pakai untuk memanggilnya selama bertahun-tahun. Itu seakan menguatkan kesan bahwa Luhan masih menganggapnya bocah yang mudah diperdaya oleh balutan kata-kata manis. Tak ubahnya menyogok anak kecil dengan sebungkus permen.

"Bawa pergi benda ini. Aku tidak butuh." Sehun dengan cepat menutup kembali kotak berisi _star transceiver_ dan melemparkannya ke pangkuan Luhan. "Sekarang keluar dari kamarku. Pergilah selama yang kau mau."

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan marah. Hubungan kita sudah kembali hangat akhir-akhir ini. Tidak bisakah kita berbaikan lagi? Aku merasa tidak tenang jika harus pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini _,_ " ucap Luhan lirih, memohon.

Sehun memilih diam. Ia bahkan memutar posisi tubuh, memunggungi Luhan, tampak sudah tidak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi yang dikatakan pria itu. Luhan pada akhirnya hanya bisa membuang napas berat, menelan pil pahit. Waktu sepuluh hari yang ia habiskan untuk mencairkan kebekuan hati Sehun, kembali ke titik nol dan berujung sia-sia. Ia pun bangkit, berjalan ke arah meja belajar untuk meletakkan hadiah darinya di situ.

Sebelum Luhan menutup pintu dan benar-benar berlalu, ia menyampaikan beberapa patah kata, berharap Sehun masih mau memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya. "Kami akan lepas landas empat hari lagi. Jika kau punya waktu luang, datanglah ke Pangkalan Udara Orion. Aku akan menunggu."

 _Jangan menunggu. Aku tidak akan datang_

Ingin rasanya Sehun meneriakkan itu ke hadapan Luhan, namun untuk sekadar menatap sosoknya yang berlalu pun ia tak sanggup. Sehun menutupi wajah frustrasinya dengan kedua telapak tangan, berharap semua ini tidak benar-benar terjadi. Akankah ia kehilangan _rumah_ untuk kedua kali?

Sesuatu meluncur turun dari pergelangan tangan. Gelang pasangan pemberian Luhan yang hingga kini masih terasa longgar baginya. Hingga detik ini, batunya masih berwarna putih cerah. Bagaimana mungkin? Hubungannya dengan Luhan saat ini begitu berantakan. Sehun semakin percaya bahwa apa yang diceritakan Luhan dahulu tentang tingkat kecerahan batu bintang Sirius hanyalah bualan.

 _Persetan dengan koneksi! Omong kosong!_

Gelang dibuka paksa lalu dilempar ke sudut kamar hingga menghantam rak buku. Sehun melampiaskan kekesalan. Hari di mana ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengenakannnya lagi, adalah hari di mana ia berhenti percaya pada segala hal yang tak dapat diukur dengan logika, seperti cinta dan keajaiban.

Sehun hanya belum tahu jika suatu hari nanti, hal itulah yang akan menuntun Luhan kembali pulang ke sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Derai isak tangis, pecah di Pangkalan Udara Orion. Peluk serta lambaian tangan dari orang-orang terkasih mengantar keberangkatan para awak dari 24 kapal armada Ekspedisi Animula yang akan lepas landas satu jam lagi. Luhan duduk di bangku ruang tunggu Terminal F, mengamati interaksi hangat di depan mata yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Ia membuang satu hela napas, bukan karena tidak mendapatkan hal yang sama, melainkan karena tidak mendapatkan itu dari orang yang paling dinanti.

Jam tangan kembali diliriknya. Mengharapkan kedatangan Sehun setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, memang layaknya berjudi. Ia bisa menang atau kalah, tapi Luhan memutuskan untuk menyerahkan seluruh taruhannya pada kata 'menunggu'. Saat itu ia tidak sadar, jauh di sudut sana, pemuda yang sedari tadi bertahta di pikiran telah memerhatikan gerak-geriknya sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Sehun datang. Dengan sedikit mengikis ego dan rasa takut kehilangan, ia memberanikan diri. Orang kesayangannya akan pergi selama jangka waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melewatkan momen penting ini. Akan tetapi, nyali untuk menjalin interaksi dengan Luhan, menciut. Ia tidak ingin kembali meluapkan kekesalan pada pria itu karena tak ingin ditinggalkan. Pada akhirnya, Sehun memilih caranya sendiri, dengan hanya melihat. Mengantarkan Luhan dengan pandangan, sama seperti tahun lalu ketika pria itu pergi demi mengikuti pelatihan di ASC.

Luhan menegakkan punggung, menjenjangkan leher dan menoleh ke segala arah, berharap menemukan wajah yang begitu ingin dilihatnya saat ini. Ketika itu, mereka hampir saja bertumbuk pandang, kalau saja Sehun tidak buru-buru menyembunyikan badannya di balik tembok lorong menuju toilet. Tersadar, warna kuning blazer seragamnya begitu mencolok, bisa-bisa ia ketahuan. Sehun segera menanggalkannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sehun?" Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia terperanjat meski tahu itu bukan suara milik Luhan. Adalah Junmyeon yang kini terlihat berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Umm, aku…" Sehun kelabakan. Junmyeon satu tim dengan Luhan, ia bisa saja memberitahukan keberadaannya pada pria itu.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Luhan? Ayo, kuantar." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia menarik pemuda itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

" _No no no… Hyung_ , tunggu!" Sehun panik, menahan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga agar tidak diseret. "Jangan biarkan ia melihatku!"

Kening Junmyeon langsung mengernyit hingga alisnya menukik tajam. "Kenapa lagi kali ini? Kukira kalian sudah baikan."

"Ya, memang sudah, tapi aku mengacaukannya." Kalimat meluncur sembari tertunduk lesu. Junmyeon menatapnya iba, ingin mencoba membantu tapi tidak bisa sembarangan memasuki ranah mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menemuinya?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

" _Hyung_ , tolong jangan katakan padanya kalau aku datang," pinta Sehun memelas. Menatap ekspresi itu, Junmyeon mau tak mau mengiakan. Sehun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah tahu keberadaannya dijamin tidak akan terbongkar.

"Satu lagi," lanjut Sehun dengan roman serius. "Tolong jaga dia untukku. Pastikan Luhan _Hyung_ selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja."

Junmyeon ingin tertawa namun meredamnya sekuat mungkin agar Sehun tidak merasa tersinggung. Sehun tak ubahnya seorang ayah yang menitipkan anak padanya, dan menurut Junmyeon, itu sangat lucu.

"Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Luhan adalah pria dewasa. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Pokoknya lakukan saja. Berjanjilah padaku." Suara Sehun yang tegas menandakan bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan permintaannya. Junmyeon pun mengangguk, lagi-lagi menuruti. Keduanya lantas saling berpelukan setelah Junmyeon melirik ke arah jam tangan. Status siaga _on board_ telah memanggil.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak datang. Itu yang Luhan tahu. Ia bahkan sempat ragu untuk melakukan _boarding_ demi memastikan bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar tidak hadir. Kecewa sudah jelas, namun ia bisa apa? Hela napas diembuskan berkali-kali dengan wajah murung. Konsentrasinya terpecah, sampai-sampai saat ia mengenakan _space suit_ pun tak becus. Junmyeon-lah yang kebetulan menemukan hal itu dan membetulkannya. Tatkala melihat kondisi Luhan yang memprihatinkan bagai orang putus harapan, Junmyeon tak tahan lagi. Sebuah rahasia harus ia beberkan, dan sebuah janji harus ia langgar.

"Seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini padamu karena sudah berjanji, tapi… aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini terus." Luhan menatap Junmyeon dengan ekspresi tidak paham, namun setelah ia mendengar sebuah nama meluncur dari mulut rekannya, sinar mata yang tadi sempat redup kembali berbinar.

"Sehun datang," kata Junmyeon.

Hanya dua kata dengan dua silabel nama, sudah mampu membuat senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah Luhan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang memutuskan untuk berhenti percaya, Luhan kini malah semakin yakin bahwa koneksi di antara mereka berdua tidak akan merenggang atau putus semudah itu.

" _Thanks_ , Junmyeon," ucapnya tulus. Apa yang baru saja disampaikan Junmyeon adalah segalanya bagi Luhan.

 _Aku pasti kembali. Tunggu aku, Sehunnie._

Tanggal 16 April 2216 AD, Sehun yang berusia 16 tahun, menyaksikan di depan mata _rumahnya_ menjauh pergi, terbang ke angkasa. Menghilang di balik birunya langit, ditelan lapisan atmosfer. Ia seolah kembali ke titik waktu delapan tahun yang lalu, ketika belum ada seseorang yang mengusap lembut kepalanya, ketika belum ada seseorang yang menggandeng erat tangannya, dan ketika belum ada seseorang yang bernama Luhan muncul di hadapan.

Keduanya hanya bisa saling menunggu, berteman baik dengan waktu, yang entah kapan akan memberi sebuah titik temu.

Dimulai dari sekarang, sang takdir menjentikkan jari dan memulai skenario kisah yang telah dipilihkan untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

1 tahun cahaya = 9,461 triliun kilometer

Bagi yang berkomentar bahwa FF ini sepertinya bakal sedih, saya cuma bisa bilang, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Btw, saya merekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan musik sinematik milik **Lights & Motion** dan **Tracey Chattaway** bagi yang ingin merasakan _'space feel_ ' (musiknya sangat cocok untuk pengkhayal kelas berat). Silakan mampir ke channel youtube, soundcloud, atau bandcamp mereka. *kok jadi promote musisi?*

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

.

.

.


	4. Longing

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Longing**

* * *

.

.

.

Lima menit.

Sudah selama itu Sehun tidak memalingkan pandangan sedikit pun dari kotak kardus yang tergeletak di sudut meja belajar. Posisi benda itu tidak berubah semenjak Luhan meletakkannya di sana pada saat malam ulang tahun Sehun. _Star transceiver_ , hadiah dari Luhan yang belum ia sentuh lagi dan masih dalam keadaan tertutup rapi. Ia menimbang ragu untuk menggunakan. Benda yang menjaganya tetap terkoneksi dengan Luhan, sekaligus yang akan menambah berkali-kali lipat kadar kerinduannya pada pria itu.

Tangan Sehun terulur meraihnya. Jika ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu berpikir secara dewasa, setidaknya ia harus belajar menerima kesempatan yang telah Luhan berikan, meskipun baginya itu jauh dari kata cukup. Ia membuka kotak, mengeluarkan _star transceiver_ , dan mulai mengaktifkannya sesuai petunjuk. Di luar dugaan, dayanya telah terisi penuh. Luhan pasti telah mengatur semua dan memastikan benda itu siap pakai sebelum ia membungkusnya.

Sehun terperanjat ketika getaran terasa di genggaman tangan. Lampu indikator berwarna hijau pada alat itu berkedip. Pada bagian layar muncul tulisan " _1 new message from Manly Luhan_ ". Tiba-tiba ia berdebar gelisah, mendapatkan pesan pertamanya dari angkasa luar. Sehun tidak difasilitasi benda semacam ini untuk berinteraksi dengan ayahnya dahulu sewaktu pria itu bertempur dalam Perang Tarsian. Baginya ini merupakan sesuatu yang baru.

Mata kembali menatap layar dan sebelah alisnya terangkat tatkala ia menyadari nama Luhan yang tersimpan di daftar kontak. ' _Manly Luhan_ '? Bisa-bisanya ia menentukan dan menulis namanya sendiri seperti itu. Sehun menyeringai jail, berpikiran untuk mengganti nama kontak dengan sesuatu yang konyol. Ketika jemarinya sudah siap menekan tombol _backspace_ , ia berhenti dalam sebuah jeda. Seringai tadi menghilang dari wajahnya, berganti menjadi sebuah keraguan yang berujung pada seulas senyum malu. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menghapus tiga huruf di tengah kata 'Manly' sehingga hanya menyisakan 'My', setelah itu menyimpannya.

 _My Luhan_

Itu terlihat lebih baik—menurut Sehun. Ia pun membuka pesan dan mulai membacanya.

 _From: My Luhan_

 _Tes 123… Hai, Sehun. Ini pesan pertamaku._

Ada perasaan aneh ketika ia melihat Luhan menulis namanya dengan 'Sehun'. Ia tak menyangka Luhan benar-benar menanggapi perintahnya malam itu untuk tidak lagi memanggilnya 'Sehunnie'. Sehun seharusnya senang, tapi ia hanya belum terbiasa.

Kembali matanya ia fokuskan untuk membaca lanjutan isi pesan.

 _Beberapa saat yang lalu kapal armadaku baru saja melewati lapisan eksosfer, dan saat ini berada di ketinggian kira-kira 15.000 kilometer dari permukaan Bumi. Sewaktu menulis pesan ini, aku masih berada dalam keadaan gravitasi nol. Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa sulitnya menulis sembari melayang?_

 _Komandan kapal menginstruksikan untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan apa pun selama proses penyesuaian ke dalam mode gravitasi… tapi aku membangkang, hehe. Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk menceritakan padamu setiap momen yang kurasakan selama berada di sini. Oh, dan aku sempat membuat ini untukmu._

 _*File attached*_

Sehun mengunduh berkas terlampir lalu membukanya. Sebuah video pendek berdurasi hanya 30 detik mempertontonkan Luhan tengah asyik bermain dengan gumpalan air yang melayang di dalam kabin pesawat. Menurutnya, itu sangat indah. Air di dalam ruang hampa gravitasi, dan tentu saja Luhan.

Sial. Ini belum genap 24 jam, namun Sehun sudah merindukannya. Ia menekan ' _reply'_ dan mulai mengetik.

 _To: My Luhan_

 _Syukurlah kau sampai di atas sana dengan selamat. Terima kasih atas kiriman videonya. Itu sangat indah, aku menyukainya. Hanya saja, tolong hindari menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlalu bahagia. Itu sedikit banyak membuatku berpikir bahwa kau baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiranku. Sekarang pun aku sudah merindukanmu, kau tahu itu?_

 _Semoga misimu sukses dan berjalan lancar. Aku akan menantimu kembali._

Sehun membaca ulang apa yang baru saja ia ketik. Setelah menimbang cukup lama, ia membuang napas. Isi pesan itu seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah bocah manja tanpa penopang hidup yang jauh dari kesan dewasa. Ia tidak bisa mengirim itu kepada Luhan. Akhirnya, pesan hanya tersimpan sebagai draf. Sehun mengetik ulang balasan dengan sesuatu yang ia anggap membuatnya terlihat kuat, tegar, dan baik-baik saja tanpa keberadaan Luhan.

 _To: My Luhan_

 _Take care…_

Hanya itu. Dua kata dengan tiga titik, kemudian ia menekan ' _send_ '.

Betapa bodohnya. Perasaan butuh itulah yang justru menjadi roda pemacu bagi Luhan untuk berusaha menyelesaikan misi dalam waktu singkat demi bisa kembali pulang ke Bumi. Luhan juga butuh tonggak fondasi yang menjaganya tetap berdiri, sayangnya apa yang Sehun berikan tidak tertancap sekuat itu.

Seandainya Sehun bisa lebih jujur mengutarakan isi hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mars, Mei 2216 AD**

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Hai, Sehun. Misi pertamaku telah dimulai._

 _Hari ini timku mendarat di Mars. Kami melakukan observasi di sekitar Lembah Marineris, dibantu oleh beberapa penduduk Martian yang cukup bersahabat. Untuk sementara, kami belum menemukan energi potensial di sini. Saat ini aku sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke kapal induk._

 _Oh, ya… apa kau ingin lihat seperti apa di dalam kokpit pesawatku?_

 _*File attached*_

 _Keren, bukan? Ada lambang LH7 pada bagian flight control. Abyssinian menggunakan sensor suara dan panas tubuh. Itu artinya, pesawat ini tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh orang lain selain aku. Jika sudah pulang ke Bumi, aku ingin mengajakmu terbang. Mungkin janji ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku akan berusaha memenuhi._

Luhan memandang pesan yang ia ketik dengan saksama. Sebelum jarinya menekan ' _send_ ', suara familier terdengar dari saluran komunikasi yang gemeresik.

"Abyssinian LH7, kita harus lepas landas. Berhentilah bermain dengan _star transceiver_. Kau bisa melakukannya nanti begitu tiba di kapal induk." Lidah Luhan refleks terjulur, malu karena apa yang tengah dilakukannya dapat ditebak semudah itu oleh sang ketua tim.

" _Copy that. Sorry, Kris._ " Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu mengirim pesan dengan segera sebelum tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik _flight control_ di dalam kokpit. " _Ignition start. Abyssinian LH7 is ready_."

" _Manx MS99_ _is also ready_. Kami siap, Kris." Suara Minseok terdengar menyahut.

"Abyssinian YF00 kepada Felis Catus. Tim Zeta akan segera lepas landas meninggalkan Mars dan menuju kapal induk. Estimasi waktu tiba adalah 48 menit 29 detik."

Saluran komunikasi kembali mengeluarkan bunyi gemeresik, membawa sebuah balasan dari _Space Traffic Controller_ kapal armada mereka. "Laporan diterima. Jalur kalian lancar. _Take care_."

Ketiga pesawat itu pun lepas landas, terbang beriringan, dengan posisi dua unit Abyssinian mengapit Manx di tengah-tengah. Luhan mengaktifkan mode autopilot. Tangannya terulur meraih _star transceiver_ untuk mengecek status pengiriman. Ia terpejam dan tertunduk lesu ketika membaca tulisan 'sedang mengirim' di layar. Luhan harus kembali mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia bukan lagi di Bumi. Segala macam bentuk komunikasi dengan Sehun akan memakan waktu lebih lama.

Jarak yang memisahkan mereka saat ini belumlah seberapa. Ia masih akan melanglang buana lebih jauh lagi, mungkin hingga ke luar sistem Tata Surya. Saat itu, akankah pesan-pesan yang dikirimnya mampu dicapai oleh Sehun? Akankah Sehun masih setia tanpa lelah menunggunya? Namun yang terpenting dari semua, apakah Sehun masih percaya bahwa ia akan kembali?

Luhan pasrah, membiarkan sang waktu mengambil kendali atas hubungan mereka. Setidaknya, di antara berdua masih ada satu orang yang percaya bahwa waktu yang terus mengalir akan bermuara pada suatu titik pertemuan. Entah kapan.

Sampai itu terjadi, Luhan akan terus mengirim pesan sebagai bukti bahwa ia hidup. Tak peduli butuh berapa tahun untuk pesannya tiba di kotak masuk _star transceiver_ milik Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kapal Felis Catus, dekat Saturnus, Juli 2216 AD**

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Apa kabar? Kuharap kau selalu sehat._

 _Saat ini aku berada di sekitar Saturnus, tepatnya dekat satelit terbesar, Titan. Meskipun planet ini sebagian besar terbuat dari gas yang didominasi hidrogen dan helium, ia tetap terlihat sangat cantik, terutama cincinnya. Akan kuperlihatkan satu foto padamu._

 _*File attached*_

 _Bagaimana? Indah, bukan? Aah, andai saja planet ini terbuat dari batuan dan bisa dipijak seperti Bumi._

 _Jarak kita sekarang kurang lebih 2,57 miliar kilometer. Saat pesan ini sampai, mungkin penerimanya adalah Sehun yang sudah berumur sekitar 17 tahun. Semoga kau tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Hahaha, maaf aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingin melihatmu tumbuh. Bisakah kau kirimkan foto terbarumu padaku? Kutunggu.  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kapal Felis Catus, perbatasan Awan Oort, Oktober 2216 AD**

 _NO MESSAGE_

Luhan mengecek berkali-kali dan masih mendapati notifikasi tulisan yang sama pada layar _star transceiver_. Pesan dari Sehun berhenti datang sejak bulan Juli lalu. Selama itu, ia berusaha memberi sugesti pada pikirannya bahwa ada alasan yang dapat berterima di balik semua. Mungkin Sehun sibuk. Mungkin pesan-pesannya masih tersendat dan belum mencapai Bumi. Ia sadar betul, jarak mereka semakin hari semakin jauh. Waktu yang dijalani berbeda. Pun tetap berharap, setidaknya ada satu pesan dari Bumi yang seharusnya datang ke kotak masuk dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan belakangan. Nyatanya, hingga detik ini, nihil.

Sekarang ia cukup lelah memaksa otak bekerja tidak sejalan dengan apa yang hatinya rasakan. Keraguan menggerogoti. Isi pesan yang sebelumnya didominasi hal-hal positif, kini terkesan lebih depresif. Luhan sudah tak peduli. Biarlah Sehun mengetahui semua, melihat apa yang ia rasakan. Itu pun jika pesannya sampai dan terbaca.

Luhan mengabaikan segalanya dan mengetik apa pun yang terlintas di dalam kepala. Tanpa menyaring, tanpa menyunting, ia terus mengirim pesan—yang mungkin saja—tak lagi berbalas untuk yang kesekian kali.

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Hai, Sehun yang berumur 19 tahun di Bumi sana._

 _Kami sedang melintasi Awan Oort di tepi luar Tata Surya. Kau tahu kenapa kawasan ini disebut Waduk Komet? Benda-benda dingin yang ada di Awan Oort ketika menyambangi Bumi akan tampak sebagai komet yang sangat indah di langit dengan ekornya, dan di sini jumlahnya triliunan._

 _Ah, bodoh sekali, ya. Sepertinya aku baru saja bercerita tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tentu saja kau lebih tahu mengenai hal ini dibanding aku._

 _Sudah enam bulan sejak aku meninggalkan Bumi, apa kau berhenti membaca pesan-pesanku? Walaupun sulit, cobalah sesekali kau membalas dengan sedikit bercerita._

 _Berapa tinggi badanmu sekarang? Apa kau mengganti warna rambutmu? Bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu? Apakah kau lulus tes masuk universitas? Jurusan apa yang kau pilih? Fisika Murni? Astronomi? Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu._

 _Maaf, aku terlihat cerewet dan terlalu banyak menuntut. Tolong lupakan saja yang tadi. Jika bagimu itu terlalu berat, aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita. Cukup beri tanda bahwa kau baik-baik saja di Bumi sana. Kirim pesan meski hanya satu kata, atau satu karakter pun tak apa. Please?_

 _Aku rindu padamu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesan-pesan dari Luhan rutin datang pada bulan pertama kepergiannya. Sehun membalas meski hanya beberapa, tetapi ia membaca semua dengan saksama dan menyimpan setiap informasi yang Luhan bagi di dalam kotak memorinya. Bulan kedua dan ketiga, frekuensi datangnya pesan mulai mengalami penurunan. Bukan karena Luhan mengurangi porsi waktu berkomunikasi, melainkan karena pesan yang dikirim membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk sampai seiring dengan makin menjauhnya jarak yang membentang di antara mereka. Bulan keeempat, lampu indikator _star transceiver_ milik Sehun hanya menyala satu kali. Ketika ia membukanya, isinya adalah pesan yang dikirim Luhan bulan lalu.

Saat itu Sehun baru tersadar kembali, semua pesan yang akan tiba di kotak masuknya—entah kapan—adalah kabar basi yang datang dari masa lalu. Sehun merasa situasi ini tidak adil baginya. Ia akan menjadi pihak yang menghabiskan waktu dalam kesendirian lebih lama dibandingkan Luhan di atas sana. Jika seperti ini, haruskah ia membalas pesan pria itu? Waktu dalam hidupnya tidak bisa ia gunakan hanya untuk menunggu dan menunggu. Sehun harus bergerak maju. Lalu, pada penghujung tahun 2216 AD, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menanti pesan datang. _Star transceiver_ dari Luhan tergeletak begitu saja di atas lemari nakas samping rak buku hingga dalam keadaan non-aktif karena kehabisan daya dan Sehun seperti tidak memiliki niat untuk mengisinya kembali.

Hidupnya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, persis seperti yang ia rencanakan. Sehun lulus sekolah dengan nilai sangat baik, lalu tanpa kesulitan berarti, ia menerima beasiswa kuliah penuh di Seoul National University—satu di antara tiga puluh universitas dengan jurusan Fisika dan Astronomi terbaik di dunia—dari salah seorang donatur _Shelter_ yang identitasnya dirahasiakan. Otomatis, ia harus pindah dari _Shelter_ ke asrama kampus di Distrik Gwanak.

Awalnya terasa sangat berat. Meninggalkan satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi penghubung dengan Luhan. Tempat di mana pertama kali bertemu dan menjalin ikatan tanpa sengaja, lalu kemudian tumbuh bersama. Saling tarik menarik daya bagai medan magnet utara dan selatan yang tak terpisahkan. Namun Sehun diingatkan kembali bahwa bumi terus berputar. Tidak bisa berada di sisi yang sama selamanya. Ia pun harus berotasi, melaju mengikuti waktu yang takkan pernah berhenti dan berevolusi.

Sehun seakan sejenak melupakan bahwa Luhan adalah porosnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, September 2219 AD**

Sehun bertopang dagu. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang pensil sibuk mengetukkan benda itu ke meja dengan kecepatan dan nada konstan. Ia mematung sejenak ketika banyak kepala hampir secara bersamaan menoleh ke arahnya, meminta untuk berhenti lewat tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan rasa terganggu. Pensil itu ia letakkan. Kedua lengan ditumpu di atas meja, sebagai alas kepala untuk tidur saking bosannya menunggu. Semester kedua pada musim gugur baru saja dimulai, namun dosen yang mengampu kelas pertamanya hari ini terlambat datang.

Haruskah ia mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa 'menunggu' bukanlah keahliannya, meski yang ditunggu adalah orang penting sekalipun?

"Jangan tidur, Sehun. Profesor Lee akan menendang bokongmu jika kau ketahuan tidur pada jam perkuliahannya. Menurut senior kita, beliau termasuk orang yang ketat." Sehun memalingkan wajah ke sisi kiri, menatap pemuda berperawakan kecil dengan bola mata lebar yang sudah hampir setengah tahun ini selalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ketat? Tidakkah kau lihat, dia terlambat, Kyungsoo."

"Ini baru lima menit."

"Lima menit atau lima detik, terlambat adalah terlambat." Sehun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua lengan.

Pemuda di sampingnya, Do Kyungsoo, hanya mengedikkan bahu. Dalam kurun waktu enam bulan ia mengenal Sehun, Kyungsoo mengetahui satu fakta tentangnya, yaitu memiliki isu yang sangat serius terhadap waktu. Sehun sangat membenci 'jam karet'. Menganggap setiap satu detik dalam hidup seseorang memengaruhi jalannya alam semesta. Pemikirannya memang sedikit kompleks. Ditambah lagi, sifat keras kepala kerap membuatnya sulit dibantah, namun Kyungsoo betah menjalin pertemanan. Tentu saja, siapa juga yang tidak ingin dekat dengan mahasiswa jenius berotak encer yang bisa menjadi jaminan pendongkrak nilai-nilai akademis di masa datang.

Kyungsoo mulai menyikut pemuda itu, berusaha membuatnya tetap terjaga. "Hei, kau mau dengar gosip tentang Profesor Lee?"

"Kenapa? Apa dia pernah mencabuli mahasiswi?" Sehun merespons, masih dalam keadaan bergeming.

"Ck, kau ini… Aku serius."

"Kau kira aku bertanya main-main? Pencabulan itu hal serius."

Bola mata berputar, Kyungsoo kentara sebal. "Oke, terserah kau saja, tapi ini bukan tentang itu."

Sehun mengubah posisi, kini sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala, menghadap Kyungsoo. "Jadi mengenai apa?"

"Katanya, dahulu Profesor Lee adalah ahli fisika yang dipercaya sebagai konsultan oleh hampir seluruh Badan Antariksa di dunia. Ya, mirip seperti Profesor Kip Thorne dan Stephen Hawking yang hidup di antara abad dua puluh dan dua puluh satu, tetapi—" Kyungsoo menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat dan mengecilkan volume suara seolah-olah mengisyaratkan bahwa apa yang hendak ia ceritakan adalah hal tabu.

"—reputasinya menjadi buruk sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu, dan orang-orang mulai menyebutnya 'Profesor Gila' karena ia pernah bereksperimen membuat sebuah portal penghubung antar-ruang."

"Portal penghubung? Maksudmu seperti 'Pintu ke Mana Saja' milik tokoh komik legendaris Doraemon?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau mau tahu apa yang lebih mengejutkan? Dia mengerahkan seluruh anggota keluarganya sebagai kelinci percobaan. Hingga sekarang keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui, apakah masih hidup atau tidak. Itulah kenapa Profesor Lee hanya tinggal seorang diri."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, tak habis pikir kenapa cerita yang bisa jadi adalah isapan jempol belaka bisa sampai ke telinga Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya bagus sekali jika dijadikan sebuah plot film."

"Hei, itu rumor yang kudengar dari senior."

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak melarangmu bergaul dengan kakak tingkat kita, tapi saranku, kau harus pilih-pilih orang. Jangan berteman dengan yang terlalu banyak berkicau di sana sini."

Pintu ruangan terbuka tiba-tiba, pandangan seisi penghuni kelas kini terpusat di ambangnya. Seorang pria paruh baya, masih terdapat jejak ketampanan di wajah, mengenakan jas rapi, terlihat berjalan masuk. Tanpa mengucap salam, tanpa meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya, profesor yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lee Hyunseok, langsung mengaktifkan gawai dan perangkat proyektor, lalu memulai presentasi mata kuliah.

Kuliah baru berjalan selama 15 menit namun Sehun mulai menguap. Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti, namun karena materi yang disampaikan bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Hal yang sudah ia baca berkali-kali, hafal di luar kepala dan dipahami dengan betul. Sehun merundukkan posisi badan agar aksi berleha-leha terhalang oleh tubuh mahasiswa yang duduk di depannya.

Ia meraih pemutar musik mini dari dalam kantong ransel, menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone_ dengan alasan agar menjaga mata tetap terbuka. Sayang, ia salah memilih _playlist_ genre _post rock_. Distorsi gitar yang membawa kesan sendu justru mengantarkannya ke jembatan dunia mimpi. Kepala Sehun perlahan terantuk, kini kembali ke posisi bertumpu di kedua lengan. Ia pun terlelap, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata elang menatapnya dengan intens, memerhatikan gestur tubuhnya yang mencurigakan sedari tadi.

"…Hun." Sehun mengerang pelan, terdengar suara entah dari mana milik siapa sayup-sayup memanggil namanya.

"Sehun…" Suara itu—yang sepertinya milik Kyungsoo—makin jelas, beradu dengan musik yang mengalun via _earphone_.

"Sehun!" Sebuah sikutan kuat mendarat di tulang rusuk, membuat ia terlonjak, mengangkat kepala sesegera mungkin, lalu memberi tatapan sangar pada Kyungsoo yang dianggap sebagai pengganggu hibernasi singkatnya.

"Apa?!" Refleks, ia menyentak. Kyungsoo hanya diam, pandangannya tidak lepas pada satu titik, di sebelah kanan Sehun. Pemuda yang baru saja meraih kesadaran kembali, otomatis menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang kawannya.

 _Oh, shit…_

Sehun meneguk ludah. Tepat di sampingnya, berdiri sosok Profesor Lee dengan sebelah alis terangkat, menampakkan raut wajah tak puas. Sehun buru-buru menarik paksa kabel _earphone_ , melepas sumbatan di kedua telinga. Sesaat hening tanpa ada yang berani membuat suara, bahkan sekadar bunyi. Semua seolah menahan napas menanti Profesor Lee menunjukkan secuil reaksi atas perilaku menyimpang pemuda itu.

"Apa itu terdengar lebih menarik dari teori Einstein?" Suara berat Profesor Lee memecah kesunyian, melontarkan sebuah sindiran tanpa butuh jawaban. Sehun yang sadar akan kesalahannya hanya mampu tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rasa malu serapat mungkin.

"Angkat kepalamu dan lihat yang ada di depan sana." Profesor Lee menunjuk ke arah papan media pemantul proyeksi. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang itu?" tanyanya.

Sehun menengadah sedikit demi sedikit hingga cakupan pandangnya meluas, kemudian terfokus ke depan. Tak butuh berpikir lama untuk menemukan jawaban. Mencoba membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah sekadar mahasiswa bengal dengan otak tak berisi, Sehun mengutarakannya dengan yakin dan percaya diri, seakan menantang Profesor Lee secara tak langsung.

"Itu persamaan untuk menghitung dilatasi waktu."

"Jelaskan apa itu dilatasi waktu."

"Salah satu fenomena yang dijabarkan dalam teori relativitas khusus Einstein, di mana waktu yang dirasakan oleh sesuatu yang diam akan terasa lebih lama dibandingkan dengan waktu yang ditempuh oleh benda yang bergerak mendekati kecepatan cahaya, yaitu tiga kali sepuluh pangkat delapan atau lebih tepatnya, 299.792.458 meter per detik."

Profesor Lee mengangguk pelan. Ekspresi kaku di wajahnya perlahan mulai mengendur. "Beri contoh."

"Paradoks kembar. Misalnya, A dan B sepasang kembar identik. A adalah seorang astronaut yang pergi ke bulan. Saat A kembali lagi ke Bumi, dia akan melihat bahwa B menjadi lebih tua darinya. Hal ini terjadi karena waktu yang dilalui oleh A dan B berbeda. Untuk lebih simpelnya…" Kalimat Sehun tiba-tiba tersendat. Apa yang akan dipilih sebagai contoh, muncul begitu saja di otaknya, namun terasa berat untuk diutarakan karena berkaitan erat dengan kegundahan hati yang ia pendam selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Teruskan," perintah Profesor Lee, sudah terlanjur antusias, dan ingin mendengar lebih jauh isi pemikiran mahasiswa di hadapannya.

Sehun membasahi bibir sebelum melanjutkan penjelasan yang tertunda. "Ini mirip dengan konsep 'menunggu', ketika waktu yang dirasakan oleh orang yang tinggal, akan terasa lebih lama daripada orang yang pergi. Itulah kenapa orang yang menunggu pasti akan merasa lebih rindu dibandingkan dengan orang yang pergi meninggalkannya."

Entah mengapa tangan Sehun terkepal tatkala meloloskan rentetan kalimat sebelumnya. Sungguh sial, karena ia jadi teringat pada Luhan. Pancaran kerinduan tanpa sadar ia lepaskan lewat tatapan mata yang menerawang. Profesor Lee yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari Sehun, lekas tanggap dan paham bahwa apa yang pemuda itu utarakan adalah isu penting yang mungkin sedang terjadi di hidupnya saat ini.

Pemuda yang berusaha mati-matian menutupi rasa sepi akibat lelah menunggu.

"Mengejutkan. Di balik sikap acuhmu, ternyata kau punya otak. Aku terkesan." Apakah itu sebuah pujian untuknya? Tidak, Sehun tidak mau berprasangka terlalu cepat bahwa ia sudah selamat dari jeratan situasi. "Tapi tetap, aku tidak bisa menoleransi perbuatanmu di kelasku."

Firasatnya betul. Tangan Profesor Lee terulur ke meja Sehun, merampas pemutar musik miliknya. "Aku akan menyita ini. Ambil di ruang kerjaku setelah seluruh kelasmu hari ini selesai. Sekaligus, kita tentukan hukuman macam apa yang pantas untukmu."

Hari pertama semester baru, Oh Sehun, mahasiswa berprestasi dan terpandai di angkatannya, sudah terlibat masalah dengan salah seorang dosen paling berpengaruh di SNU. Ia menganggap itu sebuah kesialan, namun di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Takdir telah mengatur sedemikian rupa demi menuntun Sehun bertemu dengan pria yang akan menjadi kunci perubahan spektakuler dalam hidupnya di masa depan.

.

.

.

 **Planet Proxima b, Desember 2216 AD**

"Apa kau yakin di sini tempatnya?" Luhan bertanya pada Junmyeon yang sibuk mengintrepretasikan tangkapan sinyal pada alat di genggaman tangannya. Kelima anggota tim Zeta memutuskan mendarat di Proxima b, planet terdekat dari Bintang Proxima Centauri, setelah detektor yang terpasang di pesawat Manx, mendeteksi adanya gelombang energi asing saat melintasi jalur bintang tersebut.

"Aku yakin di sini. Frekuensinya semakin jelas." Junmyeon terus berjalan mengikuti insting, juga berdasarkan hasil rekam jejak detektor. Agar waktu pencarian efektif, mereka akhirnya berpencar dengan masing-masing dibekali detektor portabel yang sama seperti milik Junmyeon. Luhan baru berjalan sepuluh langkah ketika alat di tangannya tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Tak ayal ini memancing reaksi dari keempat rekannya yang bergegas menghampiri Luhan, dan saat itu juga semua detektor mengeluarkan bunyi yang sama.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kris yang masih tergopoh-gopoh. Luhan menggeleng, jujur tidak tahu. Ia merasa belum melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiri di sana, namun entah mengapa detektornya bereaksi. Junmyeon langsung berjongkok di sisinya, mengetuk berkali-kali bebatuan yang ia pijak.

"Minseok, kau membawa bor atau ekskavator mini?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kepadatan di bagian sini sedikit berbeda, seperti ada celah atau ruang kosong di dalamnya. Tolong kau coba cek." Minseok mengangguk, segera membongkar isi ranselnya, dan dengan dibantu oleh Kris, mulai memecah lapisan batuan hingga ke kedalaman yang diinginkan Junmyeon. Sang _Junior Researcher_ meminta keduanya berhenti saat menemukan penampakan kerikil-kerikil seukuran ruas ujung kelingking dengan kedipan cahaya berwarna krem yang memancar lemah, tertanam di bawah sana.

"Apa itu?" Kris tak mampu menutupi rasa takjub sekaligus penasaran.

"Entahlah, tapi apa pun itu, yang jelas sudah membuat detektor kita semua bereaksi."

Junmyeon mengambil sebutir dan mulai memindai untuk mengecek unsur yang terkandung di dalamnya. Mata pria itu tiba-tiba terbelalak saat membaca hasil yang terpampang di layar alat pindai. Tangan Junmyeon terangkat, memperlihatkan tulisan yang baru saja ia baca, kepada keempat rekannya.

 _NEW ENERGY DISCOVERED_

Mereka terdiam membisu, saling berpandangan dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Apakah mereka tidak salah baca? Apakah pemindai tidak rusak? Benarkah sumber daya energi potensial telah ditemukan? Terlebih lagi, oleh mereka?

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Bisakah kau jelaskan hasil pindai itu pada kami? Sebenarnya apa yang terpapar di sana?" Yixing bertanya ragu, nalarnya belum sanggup memercayai semua, begitu juga anggota lainnya.

"Kalian tahu seratus delapan belas unsur kimia yang menyusun alam semesta, mulai dari hidrogen hingga oganesson?" Mereka mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. "Percaya atau tidak, menurut pemindai, batu ini… mengandung semuanya."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Tidak semua unsur berwujud padat," sanggah Minseok.

"Aku tahu, ini memang sangat aneh, dan sepertinya batu ini masih mengandung unsur-unsur baru lain yang belum diketahui manusia. Ini harus dibawa ke kapal induk untuk diteliti lebih jauh, namun sebelum itu kita harus memberi kode penamaan pada temuan ini."

"Hmm, zero?" Luhan berceletuk pelan.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Junmyeon yang masih dalam posisi jongkok, mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Ah, tidak. Ini hanya pendapatku saja. Jika pada batu ini memang terdapat unsur-unsur baru, maka secara periodik akan memiliki nomor atom seratus sembilan belas dan seterusnya… tapi yang membingungkan, ini mengandung semua unsur yang sebelumnya telah ada. Mungkinkah yang terkandung di batu ini adalah unsur paling pertama yang tercipta, namun selama ini kita tidak pernah tahu bahwa itu eksis? Entahlah. Jadi kurasa akan lebih cocok jika diberi nomor atom nol. _So, yeah… zero_."

"Aku setuju, Luhan. Itu bagus sekali. Untuk sementara kita beri nama temuan ini dengan sebutan Elemen Zero."

Saat Junmyeon hendak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri, batu kerikil itu terselip lepas dari genggaman tangannya secara tidak sengaja. Terjatuh kembali ke lubang galian dan melakukan kontak benturan dengan tumpukan kerikil lain. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, seketika semua perangkat mesin dan alat elektronik yang mereka bawa, menyala aktif dengan sendirinya selama beberapa detik lalu mati kembali. Atmosfer kebingungan lekas menyelimuti para anggota tim Zeta.

Tanggap dengan fenomena yang baru saja terjadi, Junmyeon meraih dua butir kerikil elemen zero, lantas saling menggesekkan kedua batu itu layaknya manusia ketika pertama kali berusaha menciptakan percikan api. Hal aneh itu pun terulang kembali. Dengan kadar rasa penasaran yang sudah meningkat tajam, Junmyeon membuat gesekan lebih keras, dan saat itu juga, bunyi gemuruh terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Kelimanya menoleh pada saat yang bersamaan, dan rasa takjub tak dapat ditutupi lagi dari raut wajah ketika melihat pesawat tim mereka, dua unit Abyssinian dan satu unit Manx yang tengah mendarat sempurna di atas dataran bertekstur batuan, kini dalam keadaan hidup.

Napas mereka tercekat, seakan oksigen yang menjalar di dalam _space suit_ yang mereka kenakan terenggut tiba-tiba. Kini para anggota tim Zeta mau tak mau harus percaya bahwa temuan ini sama sekali bukan main-main. Apakah ini artinya, misi ekspedisi yang mereka jalani telah mencapai kata berhasil? Mungkin masih terlalu dini untuk menarik simpulan, namun yang jelas, secercah harapan itu ada.

"Bisakah kalian bayangkan, jika gesekan antar-kerikil sekecil ini mampu menghidupkan mesin pesawat kita, apa yang bisa batu ini lakukan dalam bentuk bongkahan seukuran kepalan tangan?" Junmyeon bangkit, masih dengan tangan yang gemetaran menggenggam erat dua butir kerikil dalam telapaknya. "Kemungkinan… itu bisa menerangi satu negara selama puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan tahun ke depan."

Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan daripada mendengar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris sebagai ketua tim, segera memberi perintah pada Minseok menyiapkan Manx untuk melakukan ekskavasi besar. Jika analisis Junmyeon benar, maka mereka harus menemukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar kerikil.

Selagi ekskavasi dilakukan, Junmyeon mengirim data hasil temuan tim Zeta kepada para peneliti senior di kapal induk Felis Catus, sementara Luhan, Kris, dan Yixing kembali berpencar untuk menemukan lokasi lain yang disinyalir juga memendam batu elemen zero. Pencarian mereka nihil. Tampaknya, lokasi pertama yang terdeteksi tanpa sengaja oleh Luhan adalah satu-satunya spot di mana elemen zero berada.

Dengan itu dapat disimpulkan, bahwa elemen zero bukan berasal dari Proxima b. Benda itu hanya secara kebetulan terdampar dan terkubur di sana selama bertahun-tahun, mungkin juga abad. Mencari tahu asal muasal batu akan menjadi sebuah pekerjaan rumah baru. Mereka sempat khawatir bahwa meski itu terbilang energi potensial, kuantitas yang ditemukan tidak akan banyak membantu. Kekhawatiran lenyap ketika ekskavator Manx melakukan kontak pada batu besar dan mengangkat sebuah elemen zero dengan diameter hampir mencapai lima meter.

Akhirnya, sebuah ikan besar tertangkap jaring nelayan.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, September 2219 AD**

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka, ruangan yang dikiranya sebagai kandang singa, ternyata adalah surga. Pandangan menyebar ke tiap sudut ruang kerja Profesor Lee yang dipenuhi rak buku, hampir menutupi seluruh bagian tembok. Penglihatannya yang masih tajam menangkap setiap judul literatur langka yang sudah tidak lagi dicetak dalam bentuk jilid. Ingin rasanya Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih, membaca, lalu membawanya pulang.

"Duduklah, Oh Sehun." Lamunan buyar oleh suara Profesor Lee yang memerhatikan ekspresi wajah antusiasnya sedari tadi. Sehun menggeret kursi, lalu duduk menghadap sang dosen, dibatasi oleh sebuah meja furnitur kualitas kelas satu dari kayu pohon ek.

"Aku akan mengembalikan benda ini padamu." Profesor Lee menarik laci, mengeluarkan pemutar musik milik Sehun yang sebelumnya ia sita, kemudian meletakkannya di tengah-tengah meja. "Tapi sebelum itu, apakah kau ingin mengeluarkan argumen atau memberi penjelasan mengenai perbuatanmu di kelasku pagi tadi?"

Sehun menatap Profesor Lee cukup lama, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, Profesor. Tidak ada penjelasan apa pun. Saya mengaku salah. Maafkan saya." Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, dan meminta maaf adalah cara tercepat untuk lepas dari semua, meski sejujurnya ia melakukan itu tanpa diikuti ketulusan serta penyesalan.

"Aku tahu kau ini mahasiswa pandai. Materi yang kujelaskan tadi pasti adalah sesuatu yang sudah sangat kau pahami. Itu, kan yang membuatmu tertidur saking bosannya?" Sehun tertunduk, membasahi bibir. Berharap omelan pria tua itu segera berlalu.

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa encer otakmu, hukuman akan tetap kuberikan." Dalam kepala Sehun, hukuman yang akan diterima mungkin tidak akan jauh dari kata 'tugas'. Ia sudah siap untuk itu. Suruhlah ia menulis riset atau mengerjakan persamaan rumit, ia yakin mampu menyelesaikannya dalam sekali kedip. Sungguh terlalu percaya diri.

"Kau akan kupekerjakan sebagai asistenku."

"Apa?" Spontan, kepalanya terangkat. Apa yang dikatakan Profesor Lee sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Profesor itu baru saja menunjuk seorang mahasiswa yang melakukan penyimpangan di kelasnya sebagai asisten?

"Maaf, Profesor tapi saya kira, Anda akan menghukum saya," tutur Sehun, bingung.

"Percayalah anak muda, menjadi asistenku itu sebuah hukuman." Seringai yang terpatri di wajah pria itu, seketika membuat Sehun gugup menelan ludah. Kini situasi mulai terbaca olehnya. Ia akan dijadikan 'budak' oleh sang profesor. Tidak, ia tidak mau terlibat hal apa pun dengannya. Sehun adalah seseorang yang memiliki _pace_ tersendiri. Dikekang oleh perintah bukanlah sesuatu yang ia suka.

"Kenapa saya? Anda tidak akan cocok dengan cara berpikir dan kerja saya, Profesor. Saya… sangat keras kepala." Demi berkelit dari hukuman, Sehun rela membeberkan sisi negatif dirinya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Profesor Lee malah tergelak. "Kau baru saja menyebutkan sesuatu yang sangat kubutuhkan. Aku memang butuh orang pintar yang keras kepala untuk menjadi asistenku."

 _Fuck. Aku salah bicara._

Profesor Lee dapat melihat bahwa Sehun layaknya macan muda yang tak mau diatur, maka ia menyiapkan jerat untuk mencegahnya kabur. Pria itu bangkit dari kursi, lalu melangkah ke sudut ruangan. Pada dinding, tertempel papan tulis kaca yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghitung persamaan. Spidol berwarna perak mencolok ia pilih untuk menulis sesuatu yang akan menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, jika kau mampu memecahkan ini dalam waktu lima menit, aku akan melepaskanmu dari hukuman. Tapi jika tidak, kau harus menjadi asistenku hingga lulus nanti."

Sehun merasa tertantang. Bangun dari posisi duduk tanpa ragu. Ketika melihat persamaan yang tertulis di papan tulis kaca, ia langsung tahu bahwa soal itu berhubungan dengan dilatasi waktu gravitasional yang merupakan bagian dari teori relativitas umum. Otak dan tangannya mulai bekerja secara sinkron.

Sehun menyelesaikannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tak yakin, lalu menghapus lagi, mengganti dengan jawaban baru. Keningnya mengernyit serius hingga kedua alisnya menukik bertemu. Hal yang sama lagi-lagi terjadi. Ragu dengan apa yang ia tulis. Soal macam apa ini? Sehun belum pernah menemukan persamaan serumit itu selama hidupnya. Hapus ganti berkali-kali terjadi, hingga ia tak sadar, jatah lima menit menguap sudah.

"Waktumu habis." Profesor Lee dengan cepat merampas spidol dari tangan Sehun agar pemuda itu tak lagi menulis.

"Tunggu—"

"Tidak ada toleransi." Ekspresi tak puas terpampang jelas di raut wajah Sehun. Isi pikirannya saat ini, sudah bukan lagi mengenai ia menjadi asisten Profesor Lee atau tidak, melainkan penuh dengan tanda tanya akan soal persamaan yang tidak bisa ia pecahkan.

 _Kenapa? Apa yang salah?_

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah asistenku." Profesor Lee mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dari dalam saku jas. Menyelipkannya di saku depan jaket kulit yang dikenakan Sehun, lalu ditepuk pelan. "Kau harus hafal identitasku. Alamat rumah, nomor kontak, pos elektronik, semuanya."

Sehun mau tak mau harus menyerah untuk sementara, mengikuti plot yang telah diatur salah seorang dosennya, entah dengan maksud apa. Setelah saling membuat kesepakatan—yang sebenarnya berlangsung secara sepihak bagi Sehun—ia pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Profesor Lee. Apa yang baru saja terjadi di ruang kerja itu, membuat Sehun lupa akan tujuan semula yang awalnya hanya ingin menebus kembali pemutar musik.

Sehun memutar knop pintu, namun kalimat Profesor Lee yang terlontar tiba-tiba, menghentikan pergerakannya. "Persamaan yang barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau pecahkan dalam hitungan menit. Aku membutuhkan waktu lima belas tahun untuk menemukan jawabannya."

Pria yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini bukanlah sekadar dosen atau ahli fisika biasa, Sehun baru menyadari itu tatkala mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terucap.

Lima belas tahun? Apa yang sebenarnya dicari oleh Profesor Lee selama itu?

.

.

.

 **Planet Proxima b, Desember 2216 AD**

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Aku menulis pesan ini dari Planet Proxima b yang berjarak kurang lebih empat tahun cahaya._

 _Kami menemukan sesuatu yang kemungkinan bisa menjadi harapan untuk manusia di Bumi, dan untuk sementara memberinya nama Elemen Zero. Informasi ini seharusnya masih bersifat rahasia karena kami belum tahu pasti energi macam apa yang kami temukan di sini, tapi aku tak tahan ingin membaginya denganmu._

 _Junmyeon baru saja mengirim data hasil temuan ke kapal induk. Komandan kapal menyuruh kami kembali secepatnya dan menarik semua tim dari kapal armada lain. Elemen zero butuh diteliti lebih lanjut, dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan di Bumi. Kau tahu apa artinya? Ada kemungkinan besar tim Ekspedisi Animula akan dipulangkan secara bertahap._

 _Aku akan kembali, Sehun…_

 _Menurut estimasi, pesan ini akan sampai pada tahun 2220 AD, saat kau berumur 20 tahun. Masih maukah kau memanggilku 'Hyung' jika kita terlihat sebaya? Lihat saja nanti, mana yang akan tiba di Bumi lebih dahulu. Aku atau pesanku._

 _Sampai bertemu lagi._

Luhan mengirim pesan itu dengan seulas senyum di wajah. Sungguh suatu anugerah, misi mereka selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Mungkin memang belumlah tuntas, karena asal muasal elemen zero masih menjadi suatu misteri yang harus dipecahkan dengan penjelajahan lain. Namun setidaknya, untuk saat ini mereka semua bisa bernapas lega tanpa harus merisaukan nasib kehidupan manusia Bumi dalam jangka waktu 100 tahun ke depan berkat energi baru yang mereka temukan.

Dengan membawa penemuan terbesar abad ini, Bumi kini menjadi tujuan mereka. Dalam waktu dekat, semua anggota tim Ekspedisi Animula akan kembali menginjak tanah kelahiran, bercengkerama dengan orang-orang terkasih yang ditinggalkan dalam hitungan bulan namun menunggu dalam rindu selama hitungan tahun.

Mereka akan kembali ke Bumi. Semua.

Kecuali satu orang.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, September 2219 AD**

Pintu kamar asrama melangah terbuka. Derap langkah tergesa terdengar ribut. Untung saja teman sekamarnya belum kembali sehingga Sehun tidak perlu basa-basi meminta maaf karena sudah membuat kegaduhan. Ia melempar ransel ke atas tempat tidur, lalu berlari ke sisi papan tulis, meraih spidol dan mulai menyalin soal persamaan dari Profesor Lee yang tak bisa ia pecahkan.

Selama hampir setengah jam ia berdiri di depan papan, mencoba mencari jawaban tanpa dipengaruhi tenggat waktu. Ia menulis tanpa henti sampai akhirnya sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi sisa ruang kosong pada media tulis yang kini penuh rumus dan persamaan. Sehun menggerutu dan mengumpat, entah ditujukan pada siapa. Ia penasaran setengah mati, namun otaknya serasa seperti mesin kendaraan yang telah aus dan mengeluarkan asap.

Sehun akhirnya merasa lelah. Tubuh dibantingkan ke atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam, lalu mengembuskan napas panjang. Otaknya butuh cairan. Ia harus minum air putih sebanyak mungkin. Ketika ia hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur, entah mengapa rumor mengenai Profesor Lee yang diceritakan Kyungsoo tadi pagi tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala. Sehun meraih ponsel dan mulai mencari informasi mengenai pria itu lewat dunia maya.

Mungkin senior penyebar rumor yang dikenal Kyungsoo tidaklah seburuk yang Sehun kira, karena sebagian dari yang ia sampaikan kepada pria mungil itu ternyata benar adanya.

Jadi sekarang, ia adalah asisten dari seorang profesor yang diberi julukan 'gila' oleh orang-orang? Bagus. Tidak bisakah nasibnya lebih sial lagi dari itu? Sehun bersumpah pada diri sendiri, meski berstatus asisten, ia akan membuat batasan yang sangat jelas. Tidak akan terlibat oleh hal apa pun yang dikerjakan oleh pria tua itu.

Akan tetapi, takdir memiliki rencana lain.

Sebuah peristiwa yang menimpa orang kesayangannya, akan membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut. Lalu, dengan berbekal rasa nyaris putus asa, pintu rumah Profesor Lee akan diketuknya secara membabi buta demi mengais serpihan harapan yang tersisa. Memohon untuk menjadi 'gila' demi seseorang yang dinantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

Semoga tidak ada yang bingung dengan konsep dilatasi waktu. Perhitungan dilatasi waktu antara Sehun-Luhan di cerita ini tidak akurat, ngawur, dan ngarang abis, karena saya tidak ingin HunHan terpisah terlalu jauh dan lama. Mohon maaf dan harap maklum jika ilmu fisika dan kimia, saya acak-acak sedikit.

Terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini meskipun tema dan konsepnya kurang populer.

.

.

.


	5. Lost

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Lost**

* * *

.

.

.

Manusia diberi kesempatan juga kemampuan untuk menguak rahasia semesta dan menjelajahi, namun tidak punya kuasa untuk mengatur serta mengendalikannya. Semua hal yang telah terkalkulasi dengan baik pun bisa menjadi salah perhitungan bila sang alam sudah memutuskan untuk memberontak. Sekelompok pemuda menjadi saksi hidup sebuah peristiwa yang menunjukkan bagaimana alam semesta yang tidak dapat ditebak, mengacaukan rencana serta memutarbalikkan nasib salah seorang di antara mereka. Itu terjadi saat di pundak mereka tengah terpikul sebongkah harapan bagi miliaran manusia di Bumi.

Ketika sebuah bencana terjadi, manusia akan mencoba masuk ke fase tingkatan ilmu pengetahuan yang lebih tinggi. Mencari cara menanggulangi atau bahkan mencegah hal yang sama terulang kembali. Apa pun yang telah rusak dimakan waktu tidak dapat dimuntahkan menjadi baru. Hanya mampu diperbaiki, dan berlaku pula untuk sebuah situasi. Itulah yang akan susah payah dilakukan oleh seseorang di Bumi saat mengetahui penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun harus lenyap ditelan ruang angkasa yang penuh dengan _enigma_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, November 2219 AD**

Jika bukan karena Kyungsoo dan beberapa teman sekelasnya memaksa dengan tampang memelas—minta bantuan untuk menyerahkan tugas yang sudah hampir habis masa tenggat waktu—mungkin Sehun tidak akan sudi melangkahkan kaki hingga ke depan gerbang kediaman Profesor Lee. Ini sungguh merepotkan. Ketika hampir seluruh dosen menggunakan pos elektronik atau _cloud drive_ sebagai media pengumpulan tugas, Profesor Lee masih memilih metode konvensional: harus dicetak dalam bentuk makalah! Bukankah ini namanya pemborosan kertas? Apalagi di saat kuantitas pohon di Bumi mulai mengalami penyusutan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir akibat tergerus pembangunan dengan dalih modernisasi.

Dengan mendekap tumpukan jilid makalah ke dada, sebelah tangan Sehun menekan tombol interkom di sisi gerbang. Tak lama kemudian, pada bagian layar, muncul proyeksi wajah seorang wanita muda dengan rambut sebahu. Warna kulitnya yang terlihat sedikit lebih kecokelatan dari kebanyakan orang Asia Timur, membuat Sehun berhipotesis bahwa wanita itu kemungkinan besar memiliki darah campuran Hispanik. Ternyata tidak seluruhnya gosip miring mengenai Profesor Lee benar. Buktinya, ia tidak tinggal seorang diri di kediaman yang—jika dilihat dari luar gerbang—tampak seluas manor milik bangsawan Eropa.

"Kediaman Profesor Lee Hyunseok. Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" Wanita itu berbicara melalui video interkom, membuyarkan pikiran Sehun yang masih sibuk mempertanyakan kebenaran rumor yang sempat didengarnya dari Kyungsoo beberapa bulan lalu.

"Umm, saya adalah mahasiswa Profesor Lee. Datang untuk mengumpulkan tugas."

"Apakah sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"Belum, tapi… saya asistennya."

"Asisten? Tuan Muda Oh Sehun?"

 _Tuan Muda?_

Kening Sehun mengernyit, tangannya menggaruk kepala tanda bingung. "Tidak perlu memakai 'Tuan Muda' tapi, ya... benar, itu saya."

"Tolong letakkan telapak tangan Anda di bagian pemindai. Saya akan melakukan _input_ sidik jari dan garis tangan agar pada kunjungan berikutnya Anda bisa langsung membuka gerbang tanpa perlu terhubung ke interkom terlebih dahulu."

Sehun ragu. Untuk apa ia melakukan itu? Ia sama sekali tidak berharap akan ada kunjungan berikutnya. Ini harus jadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Merasa tidak punya waktu untuk bernegosiasi, dengan berat hati, Sehun merelakan telapak tangannya dipindai dan direkam oleh mesin tersebut.

"Pemindaian telah selesai. Terima kasih. Silakan masuk, Tuan Muda." Sehun merasa risih ketika panggilan 'Tuan Muda' lagi-lagi ditujukan padanya. Tidak bisakah nona itu—entah siapa pun dirinya—berhenti mengucapkan panggilan yang memberi isyarat seolah-olah ia adalah majikan?

Gerbang terbuka perlahan. Sehun menganga takjub. Meskipun sebelumnya telah berspekulasi mengenai luas kediaman ini, ia sama sekali tak menyangka kenyataannya bakal lebih dari bayangan. Profesor Lee itu seorang ilmuwan atau turunan ningrat yang tersisa di Bumi?

Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit untuk Sehun berjalan hingga tiba di depan pintu saking lebarnya jarak antara pekarangan dan teras rumah. Ketika ia hendak menekan bel, pintu itu terbuka lebih dahulu. Sosok wanita yang sebelumnya ia lihat di layar interkom, menyambut dengan seulas senyum ramah.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Profesor Lee. Silakan masuk."

Sehun bergeming, memaku kakinya di ambang pintu. Ia tidak punya keperluan apa pun selain mengantarkan tumpukan jilid makalah milik teman-temannya. Jadi, haruskah ia melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam?

"Maaf, Nona. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan ini. Tidak bisakah saya menitipkannya pada Anda saja?"

Wanita itu tidak membalas, hanya tersenyum lalu membalikkan badan, memberi gestur pada Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Jelas sudah jika jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi adalah 'tidak'. Sehun mau tak mau menyeret seluruh raga malas-malasan. Ia diantarkan ke ruang kerja Profesor Lee dengan interior yang jauh lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan ruangannya di SNU. Lebih banyak buku, papan tulis kaca berjajar rapi, serta meja dan sofa yang terlihat nyaman, bahkan kulkas yang mungkin saja berisi berbagai macam kudapan sebagai teman membaca. Layaknya sebuah perpustakaan yang dialihfungsikan menjadi tempat kerja.

"Silakan duduk. Buatlah diri Anda senyaman mungkin. Profesor Lee akan sampai sekitar sepuluh menit lagi."

Sehun langsung menoleh, menampakkan tampang terkejut. "Huh? Maksud Anda, beliau tidak ada di tempat?" Wanita itu mengangguk.

Jika Profesor Lee memang sedang tidak berada di kediamannya, untuk apa ia dipersilakan masuk dan diharuskan menunggu? Sehun mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa ia tidak mau punya urusan lebih jauh di luar tujuan utama kedatangan. Apa susahnya meletakkan makalah di atas meja lalu pergi? Ia sudah berencana untuk melakukannya, namun pinta wanita itu menghentikan niat.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Tuan Muda. Jika Anda pergi, Profesor akan mengira saya tidak melayani Anda dengan baik." Didasari oleh rasa empati, Sehun terpaksa mengalah. Bagaimana jika Profesor Lee menumpahkan kekesalan atau bahkan memecat wanita itu gara-gara dirinya? Menjadi sumber kemalangan seseorang, bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan.

Sehun benci menunggu, apalagi dalam keadaan diam tanpa melakukan apa pun. Ia tahu, menyentuh buku-buku yang berjajar rapi di rak tanpa sepengetahuan dan seizin pemiliknya adalah hal yang tidak sopan. Namun ia tidak menemukan hal yang lebih menarik untuk menghalau bosan selain menjelajahi tiap sudut ruang kerja Profesor Lee dan menelusuri judul-judul literatur yang membuat rasa antusias berkobar.

Fokus Sehun teralihkan pada sebuah papan tulis kaca membentang panjang yang penuh dengan persamaan rumit tak terpecahkan. Apa itu? Apakah Profesor Lee sedang mengerjakan suatu proyek ilmiah? Sehun kesal pada diri sendiri ketika tak mampu meredam rasa penasaran terhadap sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Ia pun segera memalingkan muka, kembali menatap judul buku di rak.

 _Jangan melihat, Oh Sehun. Kau harus menahan diri. Ingat kau tidak ingin terlibat apa pun dengan pria tua itu._

Sehun mencoba memenangkan sisi rasionalnya. Sayang, ia kalah telak saat beberapa detik kemudian kembali melirik ke arah papan tulis. Harus diakui, ia penasaran setengah mati dan tidak sanggup menipu perasaan bahwa dirinya memendam keingintahuan yang sangat besar. Perlahan ia berjalan, kini menghadap papan tulis. Otaknya bekerja melakukan penelaahan sepintas. Apa yang tertulis tampak beberapa kali lipat lebih kompleks daripada soal yang pernah diberikan padanya dahulu.

Perhatian Sehun tidak berhenti di situ. Tak jauh dari sisi papan tulis, tepatnya di meja kerja Profesor Lee, terhampar banyak dokumen serta lembaran cetak biru. Ia sudah terlanjur tercebur di tepian rasa ingin tahu, maka lumrah saja bila kini ia berenang lebih jauh dan menyelam lebih dalam untuk memuaskan batinnya. Ini layaknya mencuri sebuah informasi. Sehun tahu itu salah, namun sebagaimana orang jenius, tidak tahan rasanya bila melihat secuil pun bahan ilmu pengetahuan dianggurkan begitu saja di depan mata. Tangan Sehun pun bekerja, memilah-milah dokumen berklasifikasi rahasia. Tanpa perlu membaca detail, dengan mudah ia mampu menangkap satu per satu poin penting yang terpapar di dalamnya.

 _Dilatasi waktu. Lubang Cacing[1]. Warp Drive[2]. Materi eksotis[3]._

Ditutupnya dokumen itu cepat. Apa yang baru saja ia lihat adalah bukti dari kebenaran rumor mengenai portal penghubung antar-ruang yang konon katanya dirumuskan serta dibangun oleh Profesor Lee. Ini sungguh gila. Mengapa dokumen berisi informasi sepenting ini tersimpan di tempat terbuka yang siapa saja bisa melihatnya? Oke, saat ini memang hanya ia yang melihat. Namun bagaimana jika yang masuk ke ruang kerja ini bukan hanya dirinya seorang? Bagaimana jika seandainya Kyungsoo dan teman-teman sekelas mengantarkan sendiri tugasnya ke rumah ini lalu hal yang sama terjadi? Bukankah isi dokumen ini akan terbaca oleh banyak pasang mata?

Sehun segera menyusun kembali dokumen-dokumen sesuai letak asal. Tidak ingin ketahuan telah mencuri lihat. Terlebih lagi, ia juga tak ingin rasa penasaran merambat lebih luas secara sporadis, menggerogoti otaknya. Namun, penemuannya akan fakta ternyata tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Sehun melihat sesuatu yang familier terselip di dalam sebuah map. Lembaran kertas hasil cetak dengan huruf 'S' di kepala surat. Sehun hafal betul, itu adalah logo _Shelter_. Apa hubungan dosennya dengan yayasan tempat ia tinggal dahulu?

Selembar kertas ia tarik untuk mencari tahu, tampak sudah tidak peduli dengan banyaknya informasi yang telah dicuri diam-diam. Sebuah nota kesepahaman antara Ketua Yayasan _Shelter_ dan Profesor Lee sebagai pihak pemberi donasi. Ia baru mengetahui ternyata sang dosen adalah salah satu donatur tetap _Shelter_ sejak tahun 2213 AD. Pandangannya meluncur ke bagian inti surat, dan ketika membaca nama penerima donasi, ia pun terbelalak tak mampu menutupi rasa terkejut. Tangannya yang menggenggam kertas, bergetar hebat.

 **OH SE HUN**

Sehun menemukan namanya tercetak jelas dengan huruf kapital tebal di sana. Satu fakta lagi terkuak. Profesor Lee Hyunseok adalah orang yang membiayai pendidikannya sejak SMP hingga saat ini. Pria itu yang memberinya beasiswa serta akses untuk menembus SNU dengan mudah.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin. Ini bohong…_

"Sudah berapa banyak informasi yang kau kumpulkan dalam waktu sepuluh menit?" Sebuah suara mengejutkannya hingga mengakibatkan kertas itu terselip lepas dari genggaman. Sehun menoleh ke arah ambang pintu dan mendapati Profesor Lee menatapnya dengan tenang, seakan-akan apa yang baru saja pemuda itu lakukan di ruang kerjanya tanpa izin adalah pemandangan lazim. Sangat berbeda dengan sikap yang ditunjukkannya sewaktu memergoki Sehun tertidur di dalam kelas.

Sehun seharusnya menampakkan ekspresi rasa bersalah diliputi sesal karena ketahuan melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya, namun ia malah memperlihatkan raut wajah yang berlawanan. Marah. Kecewa. Merasa dipermainkan dan dibohongi. Ia diangkat sebagai asisten, apakah itu pun sudah diatur sejak awal? Sehun membalas tatapan Profesor Lee dengan sorot mata jauh dari kata bersahabat.

"Selama ini, Anda adalah donatur saya?"

"Kau sudah membacanya, bukan?" Sehun tidak senang mendengar jawaban yang terkesan santai. Ia sedang mempertanyakan hal yang menyangkut hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin Profesor Lee bisa begitu tenang?

"Menjadikan saya sebagai asisten, itu bukan hukuman. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di kelas kala itu. Benar, kan? Apakah Anda telah merencanakan ini semua sejak awal? Apa maksud Anda sebenarnya?" Meski geram, Sehun berusaha menjaga tekanan serta volume suaranya agar tidak meninggi.

"Kau ingin tahu sebuah kebenaran?" Sehun tidak bersuara, namun Profesor Lee pastinya paham, pemuda itu tentu saja ingin tahu. Saat ini, ia telah memutuskan untuk membeberkan semua.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentangku di luar sana. Persamaan di papan tulis kaca, dokumen di atas meja, semua yang telah kau lihat… itu benar. Aku memang membuat portal penghubung antar-ruang. Sayangnya, benda itu belumlah stabil. Kehilangan tim riset beberapa tahun yang lalu, membuat pengerjaan proyek ilmiah ini mau tak mau harus tertunda."

Kehilangan tim riset? Sehun langsung mengira-ngira, apakah itu seluruh anggota keluarganya, seperti yang disebutkan dalam rumor? Tapi ia mencoba tidak peduli. Enggan mengorek apa pun yang akan menariknya lebih jauh ke dalam lingkaran hidup Profesor Lee. Itu bukan urusannya.

"Aku butuh partner riset kompeten untuk menyempurnakan penemuan ini… dan aku memilihmu." Kalimat itu membuat Sehun serasa dihantam. Selama ini ia selalu menekankan diri tidak ingin terlibat, namun kenyataannya Profesor Lee telah menyeret ia masuk sejak lama. Sehun kini sadar, semua dana yang pria itu gelontorkan demi pendidikannya ternyata memiliki tujuan tersendiri yang berujung pada satu simpulan.

Ia telah dibeli.

Lee Hyunseok memfasilitasi otak jeniusnya untuk menyerap banyak ilmu pengetahuan hingga berkembang agar bisa digunakan di kemudian hari untuk membantu pria itu menyelesaikan proyek ilmiah gila yang menjadi ambisinya. Sehun ingin terbahak, menertawakan nasib yang dengan lucunya mudah dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang katakanlah memiliki kuasa. Seakan-akan, ia adalah boneka _marionette_ yang bergerak di atas panggung sesuai tarikan benang dari sang pengendali.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya pada saya, Profesor. Anda sebelumnya telah menyuruh nona itu untuk membuat saya menunggu di ruangan ini. Lalu, dokumen hasil riset yang seharusnya bersifat rahasia, sengaja diletakkan di meja supaya saya bisa melihatnya, begitu pula dengan persamaan yang tertulis di papan kaca. Semua telah diatur untuk menarik perhatian saya. Apakah benar?" tanya Sehun dengan tangan terkepal erat. Memusatkan luapan emosinya di situ.

"Kau memang cerdas. Tak salah aku memilihmu."

Kesabaran Sehun telah tiba di ujung batas. Apa yang dilakukan Profesor Lee pada hidupnya sudah sangat keterlaluan. Rasa segan pada pria itu pun lebur sudah tak bersisa. Sehun tak sudi menaruh rasa hormat padanya. Jika sudah begini, ia tak perlu menahan diri lagi.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Anda memang gila." Sehun tidak lagi peduli dengan status dosen-mahasiswa yang masih terjalin di antara ia dan Profesor Lee. "Jika Anda pikir saya tertarik dengan riset dan penemuan itu, maaf, Anda salah besar. Dan jika Anda pikir otak saya bisa dibeli, lagi-lagi Anda salah. Saya tidak peduli jika beasiswa itu dicabut. Semua biaya pendidikan akan saya kembalikan, sekalipun butuh waktu puluhan tahun."

Dengan itu, Sehun beranjak pergi tanpa pamit, meninggalkan Profesor Lee yang mematung terpaku, tampak sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh kalimat pedas yang ia semburkan. Terserah pria itu mau bereaksi seperti apa, yang jelas, Sehun telah mendeklarasikan sebuah penolakan. Bila diperlukan adanya perlawanan, ia takkan segan melawan. Sehun tidak mau diatur. Hidupnya adalah sesuatu yang harus ia bangun sendiri, bukan hasil bentukan dari orang lain.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Sehun jika tembok idealisme yang dibangunnya begitu kukuh dengan harga diri tinggi akan runtuh karena satu orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jalur Proxima b menuju Felis Catus, Desember 2216 AD**

Setelah lepas landas dari Proxima b dengan mengangkut bongkahan raksasa elemen zero, tim Zeta menemukan cukup banyak kejanggalan dalam perjalanan menuju kapal induk. Pertama, gangguan pada alat komunikasi. Biasanya, kejadian seperti ini disebabkan oleh sinar kosmis yang berasal dari semburan ledakan matahari sehingga banyak partikel bermuatan magnet terlempar ke ruang angkasa. Faktanya, mereka berada pada jarak 4,25 tahun cahaya dari matahari. Dengan jarak sejauh itu, rasanya tidak masuk akal jika mereka sampai terpapar sinar kosmis kuat.

Kedua, parade meteoroid melayang dengan kecepatan tak biasa, yang membuat pesawat mereka harus melakukan manuver sesering mungkin demi menghindari tubrukan dengan bebatuan angkasa. Ketiga, laju pesawat mereka dirasa sedikit melambat seperti ada sebuah daya besar yang menarik sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ini sungguh aneh."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sebanyak tiga kali, Kris," sahut Minseok lewat saluran komunikasi.

"Tapi ini memang aneh. Tolong sambungkan aku pada Junmyeon." Pilot pesawat Manx itu pun menuruti perintahnya. Kini sang _junior researcher_ telah terhubung.

" _Yes, Kris_. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau jelaskan mengenai fenomena aneh ini?" Belum sempat Junmyeon menjawab, jalur komunikasi kembali mengeluarkan bunyi gemeresik, menandakan ada pihak lain turut bergabung di kanal yang sama.

"Sepertinya aku melihat suar cahaya di kejauhan." Suara Luhan berhasil mengalihkan topik. "Perlukah aku terbang ke sana mengeceknya?"

"Jangan… maksudku, jangan dilakukan seorang diri. Kita harus tetap bersama." Tepat setelah Kris mengatakan itu, pesawat mereka tiba-tiba mengalami guncangan cukup hebat, dan bergerak dengan sendirinya di luar kendali.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Junmyeon terdengar panik.

"Tampaknya sesuatu menarik kita dengan sangat kuat!" Kris menyadari hal itu tatkala merasakan Abyssinian yang ditumpanginya melaju bergerak ke satu arah.

"Kita tertarik ke arah suar cahaya!" timpal Luhan tak kalah panik.

Tidak hanya pesawat mereka, namun juga bebatuan meteoroid serta serpihan material angkasa lainnya turut tersedot oleh suatu kekuatan misterius. Kini jelas sudah alasan mengapa meteoroid itu bergerak dengan cepat. Insiden pertama tak terelakkan terjadi pada Manx. Gempuran bebatuan meteoroid tanpa sengaja menghantam bagian belakang ekor pesawat. Alarm penanda disfungsi mesin pun berbunyi nyaring di dalam Manx yang ditumpangi Minseok, Junmyeon, serta Yixing.

"Manx MS99, jawab aku. Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?!" Kris bertanya sangat khawatir.

"Kami baik-baik saja! Ada sedikit disfungsi pada mesin bagian belakang… tapi, kami baik-baik saja." Minseok menjawab, berusaha tetap tenang agar tidak menambah keruh suasana tegang yang tengah dihadapi timnya.

Sekuat tenaga mereka mencoba dengan mengerahkan akselerasi penuh, namun tak berhasil lepas dari kekuatan tak terlihat yang kini menjerat. Mereka terus tersedot hingga mendekati sumber tarikan. Suar cahaya yang sempat dilihat Luhan pun menampakkan wujudnya secara utuh. Sebuah celah raksasa mirip terowongan menganga lebar di hadapan mereka. Anggota tim Zeta menatapnya dengan perasaan takjub bercampur takut.

"A-apa itu? Apakah lubang hitam?" Tanya Luhan tak mampu menutupi rasa penasaran.

"Bukan…" Junmyeon segera menjawab. "Kurasa itu lubang cacing. Jalan pintas penghubung antar-galaksi."

"Apa? Lubang cacing tidak menarik benda-benda angkasa. Hanya lubang hitam yang melakukan itu, dan lubang hitam terdekat dari galaksi kita jaraknya sekitar tiga ribu tahun cahaya." Kris lekas menyergah begitu mendengar perkiraan Junmyeon yang baginya terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Bisa jadi lubang cacing itu terhubung ke sebuah galaksi di mana terdapat lubang hitam yang sedang bekerja. Saking kuatnya membuat tarikan itu terasa hingga kemari."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Yixing yang sedari tadi hanya memilih diam pasrah sembari berdoa, kali ini angkat bicara.

Luhan tiba-tiba ingat bahwa pesawat mereka difasilitasi dengan teknologi _warp drive_ yang memungkinkan mereka melesat dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi daripada kecepatan cahaya. Jika inti _warp_ dilepaskan, akan menjadi semacam akselerator tambahan yang bisa membawa mereka lepas dari jerat tarikan lubang cacing.

"Bagaimana dengan _warp_? Kita diizinkan untuk melepaskan inti _warp_ bila dalam keadaan terdesak."

"Luhan benar. Bersiap untuk melakukan detonasi inti _warp_!" Kris memberi perintah.

Seharusnya, ketiga unit pesawat tim Zeta bisa melakukan aksi itu secara bersamaan, namun sesuatu terjadi pada Manx. Benturan dengan meteoroid yang sebelumnya terjadi membuat kap belakang di ekor pesawat tidak berfungsi sehingga inti _warp_ tidak dapat diluncurkan. Ini sangat buruk. Pesawat Manx MS99 mengangkut sebuah 'masa depan' untuk Bumi. Jika elemen zero tidak berhasil diantarkan, maka penduduk Bumi harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bertahan tanpa pasokan energi.

"Manx MS99 tidak bisa melakukan detonasi. Kap mesin bagian belakang mengalami kerusakan. Tidak dapat terbuka. Satu-satunya jalan adalah harus dibuka dari luar dengan cara manual." Penjelasan Minseok menjadi kabar buruk kedua yang membuat mereka semua membisu.

Inti _warp_ akan langsung terdetonasi bila kap telah terbuka. Pesawat Manx secara otomatis akan mengalami dorongan akselerasi yang kuat, tapi itu membuat apa pun yang berada di belakangnya akan terlempar lebih jauh ke arah sumber tarikan. Kenyataan inilah yang membuat tim Zeta tak mampu berkata-kata. Semua mengarah pada satu hal krusial.

Di antara Kris dan Luhan, harus ada satu orang yang berkorban untuk membuka kap pesawat Manx.

Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Jika bisa, mereka ingin mengantarkan elemen zero dalam kondisi utuh tanpa kurang satu personel pun. Namun kuasa alam tak dapat dilawan. Pilihan itu terbentang di depan mata. Demi menyelamatkan miliaran penduduk Bumi, sebuah pengorbanan harus dilakukan. Keputusan ini seharusnya dibuat dengan kontemplasi matang. Apa mau dikata, waktu sempit yang terus berjalan tidak memihak mereka.

Kris berpikir cepat. Ia merasa itu adalah tugasnya sebagai ketua tim. "Aku akan—"

"Tidak." Luhan sesegera mungkin menyela. "Biar aku yang melakukannya. Kris, sebagai ketua tim, kau harus mengawal Manx sampai ke kapal induk. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu."

Tak mau melewatkan waktu barang sedetik pun, Luhan mengarahkan pesawatnya ke bagian belakang Manx.

" _Mobile Suit mode, activate!_ " Dengan perintah itu, Abyssinian LH7 berubah ke dalam bentuk robot. Alat komunikasi sengaja ia matikan agar rekan-rekannya tidak menyampaikan kata-kata perpisahan yang mungkin saja akan terdengar menyakitkan.

Bagian tangan Abyssinian LH7 ia kendalikan untuk memukul kap mesin bagian belakang Manx tanpa henti hingga penyok di beberapa bagian. Kap itu pun mulai bergeser. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menariknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Ketika bagian itu berhasil dibuka, Luhan melihat tiga buah inti _warp_ meluncur turun. Inilah saatnya.

 _Kumohon… sampailah kalian di Bumi dengan selamat._

Detonasi terjadi. Debum ledakan inti _warp_ membuat Abyssinian LH7 terpental jauh mendekati lokasi lubang cacing. Luhan sempat melihat dua unit pesawat rekan satu timnya melesat dalam sekejap, lalu menghilang ditelan gelembung _warp_. Guncangan akibat tarikan medan gravitasi, kembali ia rasakan, namun kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti mengalami turbulensi yang mengakibatkan pening serta mual.

Alarm dalam pesawat berbunyi nyaring. Lampu indikator mesin berkedip tanpa henti. Bohong jika Luhan merasa tidak panik. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat ketakutan, tapi ini adalah risiko dari putusan yang sudah ia ambil. Dalam keadaan terombang-ambing, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap _star transceiver_ yang selalu dibawa ke dalam kokpit.

Susah payah tangan Luhan terulur untuk menggapainya. Begitu telah tergenggam erat, ia mengetik sebuah pesan dengan cepat. Baru satu kata berhasil diketik, gravitasi kembali memainkan badan pesawat. Tubuh Luhan terlempar membentur dinding kokpit, begitu pula dengan benda yang ia genggam. Tanpa disengaja, tombol ' _send_ ' tertekan.

Seluruh mesin kini telah mati sepenuhnya. Kokpit pesawat menjadi gelap gulita. Luhan berada pada situasi antara hidup dan mati.

Pernah ia mendengar sebuah kuotasi. Katanya, seluruh memori dalam hidup akan terlintas di depan mata satu detik sebelum kematian. Luhan dapat melihat sekelebat kenangan masa kecil bersama ibunya, lalu dalam sekejap, pandangan berganti diinvasi oleh sesosok anak laki-laki yang kemudian berubah menjadi remaja.

Meski Luhan tidak dapat memenuhi janjinya, di saat-saat terakhir, ia tetap berharap pemuda itu akan tumbuh dengan baik. Mata Luhan perlahan terpejam. Semua menggelap, dan ia tidak tahu apakah kelopak matanya memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali terbuka atau tidak.

 _Selamat tinggal, Sehunnie…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, April 2220 AD**

Kabar kembalinya kapal armada Felis Catus ke Bumi telah sampai ke telinga Sehun sejak minggu lalu. Berita yang tersebar cepat, ramai menyebutkan bahwa tim yang berhasil menemukan energi potensial bagi Bumi merupakan awak dari kapal induk tersebut. Sehun gelisah, menatap jam tangan dan penyaji makalah di podium depan secara bergantian.

Mengapa sang waktu setega ini padanya? Menempatkan tanggal serta jam kedatangan kapal Felis Catus bertepatan dengan keikutsertaannya sebagai salah satu penyaji dalam simposium fisika internasional yang pada tahun ini kebetulan bertempat di SNU. Kesempatannya menyambut Luhan di Pangkalan Udara Orion sudah bisa dipastikan menguap di depan mata.

Kaitan kancing teratas kemeja ia buka demi memberinya sedikit kelegaan. Sehun tidak risau akan masalah performanya dalam mempresentasikan hasil riset. Kegelisahan lebih ia rasakan untuk hal lain. Bagaimana kabar Luhan? Apakah sehat? Akankah ia terkejut melihat perubahan yang terjadi padanya selama empat tahun terakhir? Reaksi seperti apa yang akan Luhan tunjukkan? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan Luhan nanti? Ia tidak lagi pernah membaca pesan darinya, akankah itu membuatnya marah?

Tunggu… omong-omong soal pesan, Sehun bahkan lupa di mana ia meletakkan _star transceiver_ pemberian Luhan. Sepertinya masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kardus dan belum ia bongkar dari sana semenjak kepindahannya ke asrama kampus.

Sehun mendengar nama dan judul penelitiannya disebut oleh moderator simposium. Ia bangkit, gilirannya telah tiba. Semoga tidak banyak audiensi yang mencecarnya pada sesi tanya jawab setelah ini. Bukan karena ia ragu pada kemampuannya, melainkan karena ia ingin segera berada di tempat lain begitu semua ini selesai. _Shelter_. Satu-satunya tempat pulang bagi Luhan di Bumi.

Tidak akan ada yang mencapai _Shelter_ hari itu. Baik Sehun, apalagi Luhan. Bersamaan dengan dimulainya presentasi, di tempat yang berlainan, empat orang pemuda terlihat menginjakkan kakinya di depan gedung asrama mahasiswa SNU. Mereka mengemban sebuah misi, sebagai pembawa pesan duka untuk seorang pemuda.

.

.

.

Gerimis mulai merintik ketika Sehun yang hampir mencegat taksi untuk menuju _Shelter_ , tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari teman satu asrama, mengabarkan bahwa ada sekelompok pemuda berseragam ASC menunggunya di lobi sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Mendengar kata 'ASC' membuat jantung Sehun berdebar. Banyak spekulasi muncul dalam pikiran, namun yang paling dominan adalah, apakah Luhan datang lebih dahulu mencarinya? Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari putar arah. Mengabaikan titik-titik air yang menembus kain pakaian.

Sehun menyeka dengan punggung tangan, sisa air hujan yang menetes turun dari ujung rambut ke sudut mata. Itu membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur. Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Begitu ia mencapai lobi asrama, tubuhnya diterjang oleh sebuah pelukan hangat, tapi bukan milik Luhan.

"Sehun, tidak disangka kau bisa tumbuh setinggi ini. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sehun mengerjap pelan, memfokuskan pandangan pada pria yang baru saja memeluknya. Pertumbuhan tinggi badannya yang pesat membuat sosok Kim Junmyeon kini terlihat lebih pendek dibandingkan saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Namun di sisi lain, fisik Junmyeon secara keseluruhan tidak banyak berubah. Ruang angkasa membuat pria itu seakan tidak menua.

" _Hyung_ …" Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon, fokus pandangannya beralih pada tiga pria lain yang berdiri menatap mereka. Salah satunya memegang sebuah kotak kardus. Meskipun tidak mengenal secara personal, Sehun ingat wajah rekan-rekan satu tim Luhan dari foto yang pernah pria itu kirimkan. Akan tetapi, ada yang janggal dari pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Di mana dia? Kenapa kalian hanya berempat?" Sehun langsung mencecar tanya ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Kris, pria jangkung yang memegang kotak, berjalan mendekatinya, menyerahkan benda itu. Sehun menerima dengan ragu.

"Apa ini?" Tutup kotak itu dibukanya cepat. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa setel seragam ASC dengan bordir nama 'Luhan'pada bagian dada kiri, lencana pilot, juga beberapa barang pribadi milik pria itu seperti jam tangan, kubus rubik, pemutar musik, konsol gim portabel, dan lain-lain. Kenapa benda-benda ini diserahkan padanya? Seketika, Sehun didera firasat buruk.

Junmyeon meletakkan tangan di bahu bidang Sehun. Sedikit meremasnya seakan itu adalah sebuah aba-aba untuk menyuruh Sehun bersiap diri menghadapi apa pun yang akan datang setelah ini.

"Sehun, ada sebuah insiden yang terjadi saat tim kami mengangkut energi baru untuk dibawa ke kapal induk." Kronologi tragedi itu pun meluncur dari mulut Junmyeon. Diceritakan dengan sangat hati-hati demi mengurangi pukulan rasa syok pada Sehun, yang jelas-jelas mustahil.

"Luhan telah berkorban supaya energi itu bisa sampai dengan selamat. Dia adalah pahlawan bagi kita semua."

Apa-apaan ini? Perayaan _April Fools_ telah secara resmi dihapuskan dari Bumi seabad yang lalu. Mengapa masih ada yang hendak menipunya dengan kebohongan seperti ini? Sehun tidak mau mengakui kebenaran cerita Junmyeon. Itu pasti kelakar semata. Ya, Luhan saat ini pasti sedang bersembunyi di salah satu sudut gedung asrama, menunggu momen yang tepat menampakkan diri untuk memberinya kejutan.

"Di mana dia?" Ia bertanya lagi, kali ini lebih tegas. Keempat pria di hadapannya hanya membalas dengan tatapan iba. Sehun mulai gusar. Apa pun rencana kejutan Luhan untuknya, ini sudah tidak terasa lucu lagi. "Luhan _H_ _yung_! Di mana pun kau bersembunyi, keluar sekarang juga!"

"Sehun!" Junmyeon menyentak. Pemuda itu harus disadarkan kembali oleh kenyataan pahit yang mau tak mau harus ia terima. "Luhan telah dinyatakan hilang. Dia tidak akan kembali."

Napas Sehun tercekat. Fungsi otaknya kacau, tidak bisa membedakan apakah saat ini ia tengah bermimpi atau masih berpijak pada realitas. Ditatapnya kotak itu lamat-lamat. Tangannya gemetar. Jika pegangannya tidak ia eratkan, mungkin benda itu sudah terhempas ke lantai.

"Jangan bercanda." Suara Sehun mulai parau, antara ingin menahan isakan dan berteriak marah. "Aku tidak menunggu selama empat tahun demi ini!"

Ditelan rasa kalut, kotak itu ia lempar hingga seluruh isinya berhamburan di lantai. Lalu, Sehun pun berlari menuju kamar. Menulikan telinga dari suara-suara yang meneriakkan namanya. Pintu dibanting dan ia kunci dari dalam agar tidak ada seorang pun yang menemukannya dalam keadaan terpuruk nyaris frustrasi.

Sehun menarik kardus dari bawah tempat tidur. Membongkar isinya dengan melempar barang-barang ke segala arah demi mencari satu benda. Keadaan kamarnya kini kacau balau, seperti habis dimasuki pencuri. Tangannya tiada henti menguras isi kardus hingga akhirnya, benda itu ditemukan. Kotak berisi _star transceiver_. Sehun mengeluarkannya, lantas tanpa pikir panjang segera mengisi daya baterai agar benda yang dibiarkan mati selama tiga tahun, kembali aktif. Setelah dalam keadaan _stand by_ , lampu indikator benda itu berkedip tanpa henti menandakan banyaknya pesan yang masuk.

 _180 new messages from My Luhan_

Jika melihat jumlah pesan yang masuk dikalkulasikan dengan waktu keberadaan Luhan di luar angkasa, bisa disimpulkan ia mengirim pesan padanya hampir setiap hari. Ternyata, Luhan selama ini tidak pernah melupakannya, meski jarak dan estimasi waktu tiba pesan menjadi masalah yang menghadang komunikasi mereka. Sehun menyesal setengah mati, kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kala itu? Hanya mementingkan perasaan sendiri dan menganggap ia satu-satunya pihak yang paling menderita.

Dibacanya pesan itu satu per satu hingga pandangan mengabur akibat air mata yang mulai menggenang di balik pelupuk. Sampailah ia di pesan terakhir di mana terdapat kalimat, " _L_ _ihat saja nanti, mana yang akan tiba di Bumi lebih dahulu. Aku atau pesanku._ "

Saat itu, Sehun tidak lagi bisa menahan setitik air mata jatuh menetes ke atas layar _star transceiver_. Ia telah mendapatkan jawabannya.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini?_

Benda itu tiba-tiba kembali bergetar, membuat Sehun hampir terperenyak. Gila memang rasanya jika ia berharap ada pesan baru masuk yang bertuliskan, " _Kena kau! Aku hanya bercanda!_ " Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi.

 _1 new message from My Luhan_

Sehun membukanya dengan kekuatan batin yang tersisa. Saat melihat tanggal dan jam pengiriman pesan, ia mencocokkan waktu dengan kronologi kejadian yang baru saja didengarnya dari Junmyeon. Pesan ini dikirim beberapa detik sebelum Luhan dinyatakan hilang. Sehun meremas kain celananya, menyadari bahwa di saat Luhan tengah menghadapi situasi krisis sekalipun, dialah yang selalu diingat.

 _From: My Luhan_

 _Maaf_

Satu kata terakhir dari Luhan membuat jantungnya serasa ditarik keluar dengan paksa. Luapan emosi membuncah. Dalam keadaan terisak, dibukanya bagian draf berisi puluhan pesan penanda rindu yang tak pernah berani ia kirimkan pada Luhan. Hal bodoh mulai dilakukannya. Sehun menekan ' _send all_ ' berharap semua pesan itu sampai di sisi dunia yang berseberangan, entah di mana. ' _Messages not sent_ ' adalah notifikasi yang ia terima.

 _Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku mohon… terkirimlah._

Sehun terus menekan tombol itu berulang kali hingga ibu jarinya mati rasa, melupakan fakta bahwa terdapat mode ' _auto resend_ ' pada perangkat tersebut. Benda itu terlepas dari genggamannya ketika ia sudah merasa lelah. Kepalanya dibenamkan di antara dua lutut yang ia tekuk hingga menyentuh dada. Sehun meratap. Menyesali banyak hal. Selama lima tahun terakhir, kapan ia menunjukkan sikap manis pada Luhan?

Ia menengadah, menatap kamarnya yang kini berantakan, penuh benda berserakan di lantai. Untuk sekarang, ia masih ingin egois. Tidak mau memikirkan teman sekamar yang pastinya akan murka bila menemukan ruangan dalam keadaan tak karuan. Ketika ia menoleh ke samping, tak jauh dari tempat ia meringkuk, sebuah benda penuh kenangan tergeletak. Tangan Sehun terulur meraih gelang pasangan pemberian Luhan yang didapat pemuda itu pada suatu karnaval enam tahun yang lalu.

Kilau perak masih terlihat bersih seakan tak tergerus waktu, namun warna batunya tidak secerah ketika terakhir kali ia memutuskan untuk tidak memakainya lagi. Sehun mulai mencoba mengingat hubungan warna batu dengan koneksi mereka berdua. Mungkin apa yang disampaikan peramal kala itu pada Luhan, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Buktinya, kilau batu ini sekarang meredup.

 _Redup… Oh, tunggu! Redup?!_

Sehun tampak menyadari sesuatu. Katakanlah, jika Luhan memang wafat dalam menjalankan misi di luar angkasa, seharusnya warna batu akan menggelap, karena koneksi mereka telah terputus. Akan tetapi, warnanya redup, dan itu menunjukkan bahwa koneksi hanya merenggang. Artinya…

 _Luhan masih hidup!_

Punggung Sehun menegak. Luhan bisa jadi masih hidup, namun berada sangat jauh entah di mana dan menunggu untuk ditemukan. Ya, kemungkinan itu ada. Ia membuat sebuah analisis hanya berdasarkan pada tingkat kecerahan batu bintang Sirius. Padahal, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sehun sama sekali tidak sudi memercayainya. Sekarang, lain cerita. Benda itu menjadi satu-satunya pegangan untuk menaruh harapan.

Bangkit, dalam kepalanya muncul satu tempat yang harus segera dituju. Biarlah ia menjilat ludah sendiri. Sekalipun harus bersujud dan meletakkan harga dirinya di bawah telapak kaki orang lain, Sehun sudah tidak peduli. Prioritasnya kini adalah membawa 'rumahnya' kembali ke Bumi.

Hujan turun lebih deras disertai gemuruh halilintar, namun Sehun memutuskan detik itu juga untuk membawa kakinya berlari ke kediaman Profesor Lee.

.

.

.

Bias matahari sore mengintip dari celah gumpalan awan. Hujan telah mereda ketika Sehun berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang beberapa bulan sebelumnya tidak ingin ia pijak lagi. Suasana sehabis hujan sungguh menggelitik saraf. Itu adalah hal yang disukai Luhan, tapi Sehun membencinya. Ia benci ketika orang yang bersangkutan tidak ada di situ bersamanya untuk menikmati semua ini.

Sehun memencet bel tanpa jeda, lalu menggedor pintu dengan membabi buta, seperti mafia hendak menagih utang. Pintu dibuka oleh wanita pelayan yang sama. Sehun tidak tahu namanya. Wajah wanita itu menampakkan raut bingung ketika mendapati Sehun basah kuyup dalam keadaan menggigil. Ia hendak menanyakan maksud kedatangannya, namun Sehun mendahului dengan cepat.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ada apa, Lyra?" Suara berat milik pria yang ia cari terdengar dari arah belakang tubuh sang pelayan. Tanpa dipersilakan, Sehun menerjang masuk. Mendekati Profesor Lee dengan tatapan nyalang, lalu mencengkeram erat kerah bajunya.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau—" Profesor Lee mengira ia akan menjadi sasaran amuk pemuda itu, entah untuk alasan apa. Namun saat menatap kedua matanya yang memerah, ia langsung tahu di dalam situ tidak tertanam kebencian, melainkan kesedihan. Pemuda di hadapannya ini baru saja menangis.

"Tolong aku," pinta Sehun meluncur lirih dari sepasang bibir pucat yang gemetar. Tanpa sadar, ia membenamkan kepala di bahu Profesor Lee, saking lelahnya, baik fisik maupun mental.

Profesor Lee merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing. Keadaan Sehun yang terlihat rapuh saat ini sedikit banyak mengingatkan ia pada dirinya, yaitu pada hari di mana anggota keluarga menghilang tanpa kabar di ruang angkasa. Pria tua itu menghela napas. Kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh Sehun masuk ke dalam dekapan. Mengusap lembut punggungnya tanpa memedulikan basah, lalu membisikkan satu kalimat penenang yang dahulu sering ia lontarkan pada diri sendiri untuk membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik.

" _We'll find a way…_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] Lubang cacing: Jalan pintas yang menghubungkan dua tempat yang jauh (akan dijelaskan rinci pada chapter selanjutnya).

[2] Warp drive: Teknologi atau sistem propulsi yang memungkinkan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi daripada kecepatan cahaya dengan memanipulasi ruang waktu.

[3] Materi eksotis: Materi yang berisi kepadatan energi negatif

Bagi yang masih kurang familier dengan istilah dalam dokumen Profesor Lee, umm… kalian googling sendiri deh ya, hehe. Silakan aktif mencari jika penasaran. Jika tidak berminat, bebaaas… ga ada yang maksa kok. Bila ingin referensi mengenai teknologi _warp_ , silakan tonton Star Trek. Btw, istilah ' _Mobile Suit_ ' saya pinjam dari Gundam... Jika ada kejadian dalam FF ini yang secara ilmiah tidak masuk akal, harap maklum. Ingat genrenya fiksi ilmiah. Semoga saya tidak disembur sama yang memang ahli di bidang sains. Peace ^^V

Thanks for reading…

.

.

.


	6. Survive

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Survive**

* * *

.

.

.

Surga atau neraka? Hanya ke dua tempat itulah manusia akan menuju pasca kematian. Luhan sedang menerka-nerka salah satunya ketika kelopak mata yang sebelumnya ia kira takkan lagi terbuka, mengerjap perlahan. Pandangannya buram berkabut. Kepala dan badannya terasa nyeri bukan main. Bagian pelipis berdenyut, punggung mati rasa. Mungkin akibat benturan keras dengan dinding kokpit yang ia alami sebelumnya.

Oh, tapi tunggu… Jika masih merasakan sakit, bukankah itu tandanya ia masih hidup?

Luhan membuka paksa mata sepenuhnya, memerhatikan sekeliling seraya melepaskan erangan-erangan pelan dari kedua belah bibir. Ternyata, ia masih berada di dalam kokpit pesawat. Susah payah meraih sisa-sisa nyawa yang belum terkumpul, Luhan mencoba bangkit demi memastikan di sisi dunia mana ia berada kini, apakah mimpi atau alam nyata.

Dengan tertatih, ia menyeret langkah hingga ke bagian depan kokpit, menghidupkan mesin pesawat yang ternyata masih berfungsi, lalu mencoba peruntungan untuk berkomunikasi dengan dengan siapa saja yang mampu menangkap frekuensinya. Hasilnya nihil. Hanya bunyi gemeresik kasar yang ia terima. Bagian radar pun tidak menunjukkan titik koordinat di mana ia berada.

Luhan lantas mengawasi pemandangan di balik kaca pesawat untuk mencari tahu posisi dan lokasinya saat ini. Putih. Hanya itu yang ia lihat. Bisa jadi kabut, namun bisa pula komponen gas entah apa. Hanya satu cara untuk memastikannya, ia harus turun keluar melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Toh, tidak selamanya pula ia akan berada di dalam pesawat tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Luhan membongkar bagian penyimpanan dan mengambil ransel berisi alat-alat kelengkapan bertahan hidup yang memang dipersiapkan untuk digunakan saat menghadapi keadaan darurat. Setelah memastikan bahwa pasokan oksigen dalam _space suit_ masih teraliri dengan baik, Luhan menekan tombol bagian pintu belakang pesawat. Ia harus siap dengan apa pun yang akan dihadapi.

Tanpa lagi memikirkan kondisi fisiknya, Luhan berjalan turun perlahan. Gas itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi buruk apa pun pada dirinya. Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, namun ia belum bisa yakin. Dikeluarkannya alat pemindai unsur untuk mengecek komponen yang terkandung di dalam gas. Hasilnya cukup membuat ia terkejut. Pada layar tertera tulisan H2O. Jadi, itu memang benar kabut. Dari temuan itu, satu informasi berhasil didapat: di mana pun ia berada saat ini, air adalah salah satu elemen yang menyusunnya.

Tidak mau tanggung-tanggung, Luhan turut mengecek unsur udara di sekitarnya, takut akan mengandung zat beracun. Untuk kedua kali, ia lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh hasil pindai: 78% Nitrogen, 20% Oksigen, 0,93% Argon, 0,03% Karbon Dioksida, 0,003% gas-gas lain seperti Neon, Helium, Metana, Kripton, Hidrogen, Xenon, Ozon, Radon.

Itu hampir sama dengan unsur udara kering di Bumi!

Luhan ragu, apakah ia harus memercayai alat pindai atau tidak. Seakurat apa pun, alat itu tetaplah buatan manusia, galat atau kesalahan bisa saja terjadi. Namun ia memilih untuk mengambil risiko. Dibukanya _space helmet_ dengan perlahan. Jika alat itu salah dan ternyata tempat ini hampa oksigen, maka dapat dipastikan ia akan langsung tercekik tak bisa bernapas.

Syukurlah ia telah memberanikan diri, karena apa yang terhirup setelah helm terlepas adalah benar-benar oksigen, dan di luar dugaan, membuat dadanya lapang seketika. Udaranya sangat bersih. Luhan yakin, meski mirip, ini bukanlah Bumi karena kualitas oksigennya berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih baik. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Luhan untuk terus mengenakan _space suit_. Maka dengan segera ia menanggalkannya. Luhan meraih alat perekam di kantong sisi ransel, dan mulai menyimpan informasi yang ia dapat sejauh ini.

"Ini adalah Luhan, pilot Abyssinian LH7 dari tim Zeta di bawah naungan kapal induk Felis Catus. Aku tidak tahu sekarang pukul berapa dan hari apa. Penunjuk waktu tidak berfungsi. Saat ini aku berada di sebuah tempat asing yang memiliki komponen udara sama dengan Bumi." Luhan mengentakkan kaki ke tanah lalu berjongkok, menyentuh permukaannya yang basah akibat kabut.

"Tekstur daratan yang saat ini kupijak, tanpa disangka ternyata juga mirip dengan tekstur tanah di Bumi." Ia berjalan mengitari pesawatnya dan memasang raut kecewa ketika menemukan sayap bagian kiri patah terbelah jadi dua. Sungguh sial, ia takkan pernah bisa keluar dari tempat ini menggunakan Abyssinian dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Mesin Abyssinian LH7 masih berfungsi dengan baik namun kerusakan parah pada sayap kiri membuatnya tidak memungkinkan untuk terbang. Untuk sementara, yang akan kulakukan sekarang adalah mencari tahu mengenai tempat ini lebih jauh. Semoga saja ada titik terang. Sekian." Luhan memasukkan kembali alat perekam itu dan mulai berjalan. Ia tidak tahu arah, dan kabut memperparah hal tersebut, tapi ia memilih untuk mengikuti insting.

Kabut perlahan menipis dalam kurun waktu 30 menit ia berjalan (Luhan memperkirakan sendiri waktu tanpa melihat jam). Hijaunya pepohonan rimbun mulai menginvasi pandangan. Bias cahaya dari langit masuk melalui celah dedaunan menghasilkan suar-suar menawan. Luhan mendongak, bertanya-tanya apakah planet ini juga memiliki matahari. Perjalanan pria itu dihadang oleh semak-semak yang hampir mencapai tinggi badannya. Tidak ada cara selain menembus jika ia ingin terus, meski khawatir akan bertemu spesies aneh yang bisa menyerangnya.

Kesialan menghampiri Luhan. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, ia terlambat menyadari bahwa penyusurannya berakhir pada tepian lereng dataran tinggi. Tanah yang basah membuatnya terpeleset. Luhan tidak siap, ia pun terperosok di lereng curam, tubuhnya menggelinding bagai bongkahan bola saju. Ia berteriak meski tahu tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Tangan mencoba meraih apa pun yang mampu menahan tubuhnya, namun permukaan yang licin membuat ia terus meluncur hingga akhirnya mendarat di dasar yang lebih landai.

Rintihan nyeri dan sakit ia lepaskan lebih frontal dari sebelumnya. Ia yakin sekujur tubuhnya akan dihiasi memar dan lebam setelah ini. Semoga saja tidak ada fraktur pada tulang. Dengan paksa, Luhan memutar posisi tubuh dari tengkurap kini telentang. Mata terpejam, napas tersengal, namun oksigen yang ia hirup membuat lajunya segera kembali normal. Ia sedikit kesulitan membuka mata akibat cahaya terang yang menyerang retinanya bertubi-tubi. Itu adalah cahaya matahari, ia yakin setelah merasakan hangat terpaan pada kulitnya.

Luhan menoleh ke samping dan terperanjat kaget setelah tahu bahwa ia terbaring di sisi jurang. Jika saja tubuhnya terus meluncur beberapa meter lagi, ia pasti sudah mati. Pandangan Luhan menyebar, menatap langit dan sekitar. Apa yang ia lihat kini lebih mengejutkan lagi. Tubuh dipaksa bangkit meski nyeri terasa di sana sini. Luhan berdiri, arah pandang berputar 180 derajat, melahap puas apa yang terbentang di hadapannya. Ia terbelalak takjub hingga tanpa sadar menghiasi wajah lelahnya dengan senyuman kekaguman.

Di depan mata, terhampar luas pemandangan hutan hujan tropis yang lebih indah dari yang pernah ia lihat di Bumi. Susunan air terjun berundak dapat terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Belum lagi, langit biru jernih yang menggantung di atasnya membuat Luhan merasa tengah berada di dalam sebuah lukisan. Mungkin seperti inilah gambaran Bumi di masa lalu saat belum terjamah oleh tangan-tangan kotor manusia. Bersih. Murni. Perawan.

 _Planet apa ini?_

Tanpa mau mengalihkan fokus pandangan, tangannya meraba ransel, meraih alat perekam. Ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan satu informasi baru saat itu juga.

"Ini adalah Luhan, dan kurasa… aku baru saja menemukan surga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, April 2220 AD**

Kepulan uap cokelat panas menerpa wajah Sehun. Sesekali ia meniupnya, sesekali pula ia melirik ke arah Profesor Lee yang hanya duduk diam menatapnya di sofa seberang. Pria itu sudah berbaik hati memberi pinjaman handuk serta baju ganti yang secara kebetulan pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Belum lagi suhu pemanas ruangan yang sengaja disetel untuk membuatnya tetap hangat. Tak ketinggalan secangkir cokelat yang kini tengah ia sesap. Namun, yang paling penting di antara semua, Profesor Lee berhasil menenangkan emosinya yang tadi sempat tidak stabil.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan Anda," ucap Sehun, canggung.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini, ia memperlakukan Profesor Lee seolah pria itu tak kasat mata. Sehun hadir dalam kelasnya, namun sebisa mungkin tidak menjalin interaksi. Secara mengejutkan, Profesor Lee tidak menarik beasiswanya dan tetap menjadi donatur, namun harga diri Sehun berontak. Menolak pemberian itu dengan cara rutin mengirimkan uang gaji hasil kerja sambilan setiap bulan.

Tentu saja jumlahnya jauh dari kata mencukupi, tapi Sehun sudah bertekad sejak awal. Ia menghitung semua biaya pendidikannya dan berencana mengembalikan semua di masa depan. Mengingat perilaku itu, wajar jika ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Profesor Lee saat ini.

"Tidak usah sungkan." Di luar dugaan, pria itu merespons dengan nada lembut. Ia menatap lekat pada sosok Sehun yang kini berbalut kaus putih polos dilapisi setelan _tracksuit_ warna kelabu. "Ukuranmu sama persis dengan putraku. Untung saja aku tak pernah menyingkirkan pakaiannya dari lemari."

 _Oh, jadi ini milik anaknya._

"Umm, terima kasih… " Suasana kembali hening. Sehun berpikir, Profesor Lee pastinya bertanya-tanya mengapa ia datang kemari dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Meski masih merasa berat, Sehun mau tak mau harus menceritakan semua jika ia memang menginginkan bantuan pria itu.

"Profesor, saya—"

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bercerita jika kau memang belum siap." Kalimat itu membungkamnya. Menyadari semudah itu pikirannya dapat terselami oleh Profesor Lee. "Habiskan saja dahulu minumanmu. Setelah itu, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Sehun mengangguk. Kali ini ia takkan lagi melawan, karena ada sesuatu yang lebih butuh diperjuangkan dibanding egonya yang cukup sudah ia manjakan selama lima tahun terakhir. Kesalahan harus ditebus dengan memperbaiki apa yang sudah ia retakkan. Yaitu, waktunya bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sehun tahu, apa yang membuat kediaman Profesor Lee begitu luas. Ada sebuah gedung fasilitas penelitian pribadi terletak di belakang mansion utama. Ruang kerja Profesor Lee yang sesungguhnya. Pada beberapa bagian sudut, sedikit terlihat berdebu tak terurus. Seperti pernah ditinggalkan dalam jangka waktu lama dan tetap dibiarkan dalam kondisi apa adanya.

Kediaman luas yang hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang (Profesor Lee dan pelayannya yang kini ia tahu bernama Lyra Moon, wanita 31 tahun berdarah Korea-Meksiko), lalu gedung fasilitas penelitian yang tampak setengah tak terawat, membuat Sehun penasaran kira-kira cerita macam apa yang ada di balik semua ini.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Jembatan Einstein-Rosen?" Profesor Lee tiba-tiba membuka sebuah topik diskusi ketika fokus Sehun tengah tertuju pada alat-alat simulasi fisika yang terpajang rapi dalam sebuah lemari kaca eksibisi yang cukup panjang.

Sehun menoleh, memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria itu. "Maksud anda lubang cacing?"

"Ya."

"Itu adalah sebuah… katakanlah lorong, yang terbentuk dari struktur ruang-waktu yang melengkung dan bisa menghubungkan dua wilayah dari ruang-waktu yang jauh. Seperti melipat kertas lalu melubangi bagian tengahnya hingga ada satu titik sama yang bisa dilewati, atau kembali ke contoh konsep awal, bagaimana cacing melubangi apel hingga bisa tiba di sisi yang berlainan. Pendek kata, jalan pintas."

"Dan kau tahu bukan, bahwa secara teori, lubang cacing bisa dibangun?"

"Ya. Supaya ruang-waktu bisa terlipat atau melengkung dibutuhkan materi dan energi yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi, lubang cacing tipe Einstein-Rosen terbukti tidak stabil, bahkan cahaya pun tidak dapat melewatinya. Satu hal yang bisa mempertahankan kestabilannya sehingga menjadi _traversable_ , atau dapat diseberangi, adalah materi eksotis. Energi atau massa negatif yang menolak gravitasi."

Profesor Lee tersenyum puas dan takjub. Pemahaman fasih Sehun terhadap teori astrofisika akan memudahkannya membimbing pemuda itu tanpa perlu menjelaskan banyak hal. Ia bersyukur telah jeli melihat potensi dan bakatnya sejak awal.

"Kau masih ingat persamaan yang pernah kuberikan sewaktu menghukummu dahulu?" Sehun mengangguk.

Oh, ia ingat betul soal jahanam itu, yang membuat rasa penasaran untuk memecahkannya memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun, sampai-sampai mengacaukan jam makan serta tidur selama berbulan-bulan. Lingkaran hitam yang menggantung di bawah matanya ketika itu bahkan sempat membuat Kyungsoo mengira ia mengonsumsi obat dengan kandungan zat adiktif.

"Ikut aku." Dituntun oleh Profesor Lee, Sehun melangkah lebih dalam ke bagian inti gedung. Pria itu menyuruhnya berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang. Sehun menuruti tanpa banyak tanya.

"Perhatikan, Oh Sehun. Pahami dengan baik apa yang akan kau lihat setelah ini." Profesor Lee menghidupkan proyektor dengan perintah sensor suara. Sejurus kemudian, di sekeliling Sehun muncul tampilan proyeksi hologram berbagai persamaan yang telah diuraikan dengan sangat panjang. Semua mengarah kepada poin-poin penting yang sempat ia temukan secara tak sengaja dalam dokumen Profesor Lee. Pria itu menggabungkan konsep dilatasi waktu, lubang cacing, _warp drive_ , dan tentunya materi eksotis untuk membangun portal antar-ruang.

Gambar proyeksi pun berganti, kini memperlihatkan desain, cara pembuatan, serta cara kerja portal dalam bentuk animatronik. Sehun menatap dengan saksama hingga tiap adegan seakan terpantul di kedua biji bola mata. Otaknya menangkap dan mencerna setiap informasi hingga ke bagian paling detail. Ia harus tahu, kenal, dan paham dengan sesuatu yang akan ia kerjakan nanti.

Mendengar kata 'portal', Sehun mengira desain benda itu akan menyerupai sebuah gerbang, namun apa yang dibuat oleh Profesor Lee jauh dari bayangan. Bentuknya hanya berupa dua buah pancang yang saling menembakkan energi ke udara, kemudian membentuk gelembung transparan besar yang perlahan terbuka menjadi sebuah terowongan.

Sehun hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah keseluruhan video hologram selesai diputar. Terlalu takjub. Ini pertama kali ia melihat penerapan ilmu pengetahuan yang begitu spektakuler tidak hanya dari sisi teoretis. Ia tak habis pikir, jika digunakan dengan benar dan demi tujuan baik, portal ini akan membawa kemaslahatan bagi umat manusia. Teleportasi tidak lagi menjadi semacam khayalan belaka. Tapi mengapa penemunya justru dicap 'gila'?

"Kau benar, Sehun. Sesuai dengan model teori milik astrofisikawan Mike Morris dan Kip Thorne, kestabilan lubang cacing bisa dipertahankan dengan materi eksotis. Aku berhasil mengembangkan materi itu untuk membangun sebuah portal yang bisa memindahkan manusia. Rencananya, dalam skala besar."

"Skala besar? Untuk apa?"

"Latar belakang pembuatan portal ini adalah frekuensi bencana alam yang makin meningkat dari tahun ke tahun akibat perubahan iklim. Aku punya visi untuk membangun terowongan sebagai jalur evakuasi singkat. Dengan itu, jumlah korban bencana mampu terminimalisasi. Tetapi…" Profesor Lee mendudukkan diri di sebuah sofa. Menepuk bantalan di sebelahnya dua kali, memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk duduk bersisian dengannya. Pemuda itu mengikuti perintah tanpa ragu.

"Visiku melebar. Tak hanya ingin manusia bisa berpindah tempat antar-wilayah di bumi, melainkan lebih jauh lagi, antar-planet, mungkin juga antar-galaksi. Aku punya alasan. Akan ada waktu di mana bumi menjadi tempat yang tidak layak ditempati jika manusia tidak berhenti mengeksploitasinya. Alam bisa memberontak. Saat itu tiba, manusia mungkin akan membutuhkan rumah baru."

Apa yang baru saja diutarakan Profesor Lee, sesuai dengan pemikiran Sehun mengenai bagaimana alat itu bisa sangat berguna dalam kehidupan manusia kelak. "Mengapa Anda tidak menyampaikan ide ini pada pemerintah?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu sudah kulakukan. Hanya saja, mungkin waktunya tidak tepat."

"Maksud Anda, tidak tepat?"

"Aku menyampaikan proposal penelitian pada pemerintah, berharap mereka mendanai proyek ilmiah ini. Bukannya tanggapan positif yang kudapat. Mereka malah berpikir prediksiku terlalu mengada-ada. Dengan arogannya masih mengira teknologi yang diciptakan manusia mampu mengendalikan alam. Dan faktor utama yang membuat ideku ditolak mentah-mentah, karena saat itu dunia sedang fokus pada Perang Tarsian. Mereka tidak mau mengeluarkan sepeser pun anggaran untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan keperluan perang."

Itu sungguh ironis. Sehun tidak menyangka orang-orang pintar yang duduk di pemerintahan tidak berpikir jauh ke depan. Andai saja saat itu mereka lebih peka dan memilih untuk mengembangkan teknologi tersebut, mungkin pencarian sumber energi baru bagi Bumi tidak harus melibatkan semacam ekspedisi. Tidak perlu menyeret Luhan, dan tidak akan mengakibatkan ia hilang seperti sekarang.

"Pada akhirnya, pemerintah mengambil alih penelitianku dan menggunakan materi eksotis yang kukembangkan untuk membangun teknologi _warp drive_ pada semua pesawat yang digunakan saat perang. Sekarang, itu pun digunakan pada seluruh pesawat yang menjadi bagian dari Ekspedisi Animula."

"Tapi, Anda tetap lanjut membangunnya meski tanpa bantuan dan izin pemerintah?"

"Ya. Aku mendanainya secara mandiri. Rumor yang ditebar oleh orang-orang di pemerintahan mengenai penelitianku yang mereka anggap 'gila', membuat tak ada seorang pun ilmuwan yang mau bergabung dalam tim riset dan bekerjasama denganku. Untungnya aku punya _back up_. Tidak perlu mencari ilmuwan di luar sana jika bisa merekrut orang dalam yang dengan sukarela mau membantu."

"Keluarga Anda?" Sehun bertanya ragu dan hati-hati, takut itu menjadi topik sensitif yang tidak ingin dibahas oleh Profesor Lee. Pria itu mengangguk, tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lima orang. Anak laki-lakiku, adikku, lalu kedua orang tua dan kakak Lyra yang sudah turun temurun bekerja untuk keluargaku. Secara kebetulan, mereka semua memiliki latar belakang pendidikan di bidang sains." Tangan Profesor Lee meraih sebuah buku agenda dari atas meja. Membuka halaman paling akhir di mana terselip selembar foto. Ia memperlihatkannya pada Sehun.

Dalam foto, terlihat tujuh orang berpose serupa, mengangkat ibu jari sembari tersenyum. Sehun langsung mengenal sosok Profesor Lee yang mengenakan jas lab putih. Satu wajah lagi yang tak asing baginya adalah Lyra, dalam sosok belia, mungkin sekitar 16 tahun. Kelima orang sisanya, berada dalam balutan seragam astronaut berwarna khaki.

"Portal yang kami bangun, telah terbukti berhasil. Tim risetku sendiri yang melakukan uji coba. Mereka berhasil menyeberangi tempat-tempat jauh hanya dalam hitungan detik. Mulai dari North Cape di Norwegia, Antartika, Himalaya, Borneo, Greenland, Amazon, Siberia, dan masih banyak lagi. Intinya, semua tempat di Bumi bisa dicapai dengan mudah. Kami seharusnya berhenti di situ, tapi… sebagaimana layaknya manusia yang tidak pernah puas, kami inginkan lebih."

"Luar angkasa." Sehun bergumam pelan, mengerti ke mana arah cerita Profesor Lee setelah ini.

"Kau benar. Kami membuat sepasang portal yang saling bersinkronisasi. Satu untuk ditinggal di Bumi dan satu lagi dibawa ke luar angkasa. Tujuan kami tidak muluk-muluk. Saat itu tim kami hanya ingin menguji coba penyeberangan antara Bumi dan Mars. Tapi… pesawat tim risetku tidak pernah mendarat di Mars. Mereka… menghilang… begitu saja. Dan belakangan aku baru tahu, portal yang kami bangun ternyata belum stabil untuk digunakan melintasi area luar Bumi."

Profesor Lee mengembuskan napas berat. Seolah beban yang sempat terangkat, kini kembali terletak di bahunya. Sekarang, setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita yang sebenarnya, Sehun merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menilai Profesor Lee dengan kacamata kuda. Ternyata, bukan hanya ia seorang yang menderita oleh rasa kehilangan. Pria itu telah merasakannya jauh lebih dahulu dan pastinya jauh lebih terpuruk karena kehilangan lima orang sekaligus.

"Maafkan saya, Profesor." Sehun mencoba berempati dengan turut berbela sungkawa meski tahu itu sangat terlambat. "Hari ini, saya pun baru saja kehilangan seseorang." Ia merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menumpahkan semua.

"Orang ini… sangat penting dan begitu berharga. Saya tidak tahu apakah beritanya sudah menyebar atau belum, tapi jika Anda mendengar tentang anggota tim Ekspedisi Animula yang berkorban saat menjalankan misi membawa energi baru bagi Bumi, dialah orangnya. Namanya Luhan, dan dia dinyatakan hilang setelah terlempar ke dalam lubang cacing misterius. Tapi, saya yakin dia masih hidup."

Sehun menjabarkan alasan di balik keyakinannya meski itu akan terdengar konyol bagi Profesor Lee. Sebuah gelang dan kalimat seorang peramal. Ia sudah siap ditertawakan. Pun begitu, tidak akan menghentikan niatnya untuk memohon kepada Profesor Lee agar dapat kembali diterima sebagai asisten sekaligus partner riset. Portal itu akan sangat ia butuhkan untuk menemukan Luhan.

"Saya tahu, selama ini sudah bersikap bodoh dan tidak tahu diri, tapi… bila Anda masih berkenan menjadikan saya sebagai partner riset, saya bersumpah mulai saat ini akan melakukan apa pun juga demi—"

Kalimat itu terpotong oleh kekeh tawa pelan Profesor Lee. "Tidak perlu sampai bersumpah. Itu terkesan seperti aku akan menghukummu. Sejak awal, aku tidak menginginkan orang lain. Dan entah kenapa, ketika kau meninggalkan kediamanku beberapa bulan yang lalu, firasatku mengatakan kau akan kembali." Senyum di wajah pria itu memudar, kini kembali memasang ekspresi sendu. Prihatin akan duka yang dialami Sehun. "Aku turut menyesal, tapi apa pun dasar yang membuatmu yakin bahwa secercah harapan masih ada, tetap berpeganglah pada hal itu."

Sehun merasa lega. Bukannya memojokkan, pria itu malah membesarkan hatinya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia begitu rapuh bagai pohon nyaris tumbang. Tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat demi mengembalikan momen-momen yang hilang bersama Luhan. Sekarang, semua hal yang Profesor Lee tunjukkan, menjadi semacam tonggak yang membantunya kembali berpijak.

"Menyempurnakan riset ini tidak akan mudah, Sehun. Jika memang benar, orang yang kau sayangi masih bisa bertahan di luar sana, maka kau pun harus bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Jangan biarkan waktu mengalahkanmu, dan yang terpenting… percaya."

Bertahan dan percaya.

Tanpa diminta pun Sehun pasti melakukannya. Demi seseorang yang menunggu untuk ditemukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Planet anonim, waktu tidak diketahui**

Luhan tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagum bercampur takjub ketika lelah yang didapat dari susah payah mencari jalan memutar untuk menuruni tebing, berbuah manis. Ia tiba di tepian danau yang begitu jernih dan sangat indah dengan warna pirus. Sekelilingnya dialiri serangkaian air terjun kecil. Sebelum turun mencapai tempat itu, Luhan sempat melihatnya dari permukaan. Jumlah danau sebenarnya terdiri dari 16 buah danau yang tampak menyatu, namun dipisahkan oleh semacam bendungan yang terbentuk secara alami dari endapan tanaman mati dan lumut ganggang.

Sebelah tangan ia celupkan ke dalam danau untuk mengecek suhu air. Dingin, tapi tidak mendekati suhu air pada musim dingin di Bumi. Luhan mengeluarkan TDS meter[1] dari dalam ransel guna mengukur tingkat kemurnian air serta kadar mineral. Layar menunjukkan angka 100 ppm ( _part per million_ ), yang berarti air ini mengandung mineral dan dapat dikonsumsi. Demi membuktikan hasil alat itu, Luhan menyauk air dengan telapak tangan sebagai wadah, kemudian mencicipinya. Demi Tuhan, rasanya sama persis dengan air mineral kemasan yang dijual di Bumi.

Godaan untuk menceburkan diri ke dalam danau tak mampu ditahannya. Luhan menanggalkan sepatu bot serta pakaian yang kotor oleh noda tanah. Tubuhnya ia benamkan sedikit demi sedikit hingga sebatas dada. Suara erangan desah nikmat layaknya seseorang yang mencapai orgasme saat bersanggama, lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Terus terang, rasanya begitu segar dan nyaman, seakan menyapu semua lelah. Luhan berenang mendekati air terjun dan membiarkan tubuhnya dihantam tumpahan aliran air. Seketika, pegal-pegal yang ia rasa pada otot dan sendi, berkurang drastis. Ini sungguh bagai relaksasi hidroterapi.

Ia berendam selama kurang lebih 20 menit sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik. Tubuh telanjangnya ia bungkus dengan pakaian cadangan dari dalam ransel. Sementara sepatu dan pakaian kotor, ia cuci, meski tak bisa sepenuhnya bersih. Luhan menjemurnya di dahan pohon terdekat yang tidak begitu tinggi. Matahari cukup terik kala itu namun suhu sekitar tetap hangat. Sembari menunggu kering, Luhan membongkar perbekalan. Ia lapar. Perutnya tak bisa bohong.

Luhan sempat melihat cukup banyak buah bergelantungan di atas pohon, tapi di planet asing ini, ia tidak mau mengambil risiko keracunan dengan memakan sesuatu tanpa tahu apa kandungannya. Jadi untuk sementara, seluruh kelangsungan hidupnya saat ini ia gantungkan pada isi ransel yang dibawa. Luhan mengunyah biskuit dengan kandungan karbohidrat tinggi yang telah dikompresi, lalu menelan kapsul yang di dalamnya berisi seluruh zat-zat yang dibutuhkan tubuh, yang akan membuatnya merasa kenyang selama tujuh jam ke depan hanya dengan sekali konsumsi.

Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di batang pohon besar dan rindang. Sembari melemaskan otot, tangan menggapai alat perekam, lantas ia pun mulai kembali bermonolog.

"Planet ini, segala yang terdapat di dalamnya jauh lebih baik daripada yang dimiliki Bumi. Udara bersih, kadar oksigen yang kaya, air tawar jernih yang bisa langsung dikonsumsi, suhu hangat, matahari bersinar terik namun sama sekali tidak membakar kulit, langit biru yang sudah jarang terlihat di kota-kota besar di Bumi. Planet dengan sumber kehidupan sangat memadai, namun sejauh ini, aku belum menemukan adanya peradaban."

Luhan berhenti. Sudut matanya melirik _star transceiver_ yang sebagian menyembul keluar dari dalam ransel. Ia mengambil benda itu—yang untungnya tidak rusak—lalu menggunakannya untuk memotret sekitar dengan mode panorama. Luhan butuh distraksi untuk mengalihkan sepi, maka ia mulai mengetik sesuatu.

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Sehun, kau harus melihat ini. Aku yakin foto ini mampu membuatmu sejenak menutup buku dan berhenti mengurusi persamaan fisika yang membuat keningmu berkerut hingga kau tampak lebih tua._

 _*File attached*_

Tombol ' _send_ ' ditekannya. Sesuai perkiraan Luhan, ketika tulisan ' _unreachable_ ' tertera pada kolom estimasi waktu pengiriman, ia langsung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa tempatnya berada kini, berjarak sangat jauh dari Bumi, jauh dari sistem Tata Surya, dan kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja berada di luar galaksi Bimasakti.

 _Message not sent_

Begitu notifikasi itu muncul, pesan Luhan otomatis tersimpan di dalam draf. Sejumput rambut dijambaknya sebagai pelampiasan tanda frustrasi, tak tahu harus mengambil langkah apa. Punya _skill_ bertahan hidup namun tanpa rencana. Kedua belah matanya terpejam, untuk sementara tak ingin memikirkan apa pun. Ia cukup lelah. Sangat lelah, dan beberapa menit kemudian, rasa itu menelan kesadarannya. Luhan pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Mendapati bahwa matahari sudah tergelincir separuh ketika ia terjaga, membuat Luhan panik kelabakan. Ia tertidur terlalu lama. Hari mulai gelap tetapi ia masih berada di alam terbuka antah berantah. Luhan butuh tempat bernaung, dan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan adalah pesawatnya, Abyssinian. Namun mengingat jarak serta medan berat yang harus ditempuh untuk kembali ke sana, mustahil rasanya jika ia akan sampai sebelum gelap.

Terpaksa ia harus meneruskan perjalanan mengikuti jalur landai. Apabila hingga malam tiba belum menemukan tempat layak, mungkin ia akan memanjat pohon, mencari dahan kukuh yang bisa dijadikan tempat tidur. Ini agak menggelikan. Di abad ke-23, Luhan akan kembali menjadi manusia kera. Tapi pikiran itu harus ia buang jauh-jauh. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan tentang kenyamanan. Apa yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus tetap hidup dan memupuk kesempatan untuk bertemu esok.

Pada akhirnya, itulah yang terjadi. Luhan mau tak mau mencari pohon terbesar yang ia temukan. Daya lampu senter yang dibawanya takkan bertahan lama jika ia memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Ketika Luhan tengah memanjat hampir mencapai bagian puncak, cahaya lampu senter yang ia selipkan di dalam ikat pinggang tak sengaja menyorot ke sebuah area yang hanya dapat terlihat dari ketinggian. Mata Luhan melebar, mencoba menangkap objek yang sekilas tersorot cahaya.

Ada sesuatu. Mirip sebuah… bangunan?

Luhan tak yakin. Bagai berjudi dengan nasibnya sendiri. Ia sudah memanjat sejauh ini, haruskah kembali turun dan pergi menghampiri sesuatu yang belum pasti? Bisa saja itu hanya ilusi yang tercipta akibat kelelahan. Luhan membenturkan pelan keningnya ke dahan pohon seraya menggigiti bibir bawah tanda ia berpikir keras. Rasa penasaran akhirnya menang. Ia memilih turun.

Semak-semak tinggi menghalangi jalur yang harus ia lewati. Luhan sedikit trauma. Terakhir kali ia menembus dedaunan itu, tubuhnya berakhir mendarat di tepian jurang setelah sebelumnya berguling-guling dimainkan oleh gravitasi. Kali ini ia harus lebih berhati-hati, meski penerangan satu-satunya dari senter yang ia genggam erat tak begitu banyak membantu.

Luhan melangkah cukup jauh. Syukurlah tanahnya datar. Tanpa banyak kendala, ia hampir tiba di sisi seberang. Tangannya menyibak semak terakhir yang menghalangi pandangan. Keterkejutan menyerang tiba-tiba hingga senter hampir terlepas dari genggaman ketika Luhan menemukan jawaban atas rasa penasaran yang tadi menginvasi pikirannya.

Apa yang sebelumnya ia kira sebuah bangunan ternyata adalah pesawat.

Tak butuh berpikir dua kali untuk Luhan berlari mendekati. Ia mendongak sembari tangannya mengarahkan cahaya senter untuk menginspeksi jenis pesawat yang ditemukan. Ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari Manx. Nama pesawat tertera di sisi kanan.

 _Lynx Voyager?_

Kening Luhan mengernyit. Ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, bahkan pesawat dengan desain seperti ini, baru pertama kali dilihat. Namun ia yakin akan satu hal, kata ' _voyager_ ' mengindikasikan bahwa itu adalah pesawat ekspedisi. Berdasarkan ukuran, sepertinya diperuntukkan rombongan kecil. Tidak seperti kapal armada Felis Catus.

Luhan berputar, mencari jalan masuk. Kap belakang terbuka, dan ada bagian anak tangga yang tidak sempurna menyentuh tanah. Ia melompat naik, dan langsung terhubung ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah jalur keluar masuk pesawat sekoci di mana hanya tersisa satu unit. Luhan belum berani mengambil simpulan apa pun. Ia harus mengecek lebih jauh.

Bagian dalam pesawat tersebut gelap gulita, tidak teraliri oleh suplai energi. Tempat yang pertama Luhan periksa ialah kabin mesin, untuk mencari tuas atau tombol yang berfungsi melepas aliran listrik. Menjadi seorang pilot memberi keuntungan bagi Luhan untuk mengetahui seluk beluk bagian pesawat. Ia menarik sebuah tuas dan seketika, pesawat pun terang benderang. Mata Luhan memicing sesaat menyaring cahaya masuk.

Semua bagian ruang pesawat ia cek tanpa tersisa satu sudut pun. Fakta pertama, pesawat ini tak berpenghuni. Tak ada seorang pun awak yang ia temukan di dalamnya. Luhan sedikit kecewa. Fakta kedua, salah satu motor mesin mengalami kerusakan parah sehingga bernasib sama dengan Abyssinian, tidak dapat terbang. Dua kali ia harus menelan kecewa.

Luhan masih mencoba berpikir positif bahwa nasibnya tidak seburuk yang dikira, karena bagaimana pun juga, setidaknya kini ia punya tempat bernaung yang lebih layak dibandingkan di atas pohon, tanpa harus bertarung dengan dinginnya angin malam serta bunyi dengung serangga.

Terdapat sebuah kabin luas yang tampaknya berfungsi sebagai ruang penelitian. Ketika ia melangkah masuk ke bagian terdalam, ada bongkahan bola metal besar teronggok. Luhan penasaran, berputar mengelilinginya sekali, menerka-nerka benda apa gerangan ini. Ia lantas menyentuhnya, mengakibatkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Benda itu hidup. Luhan kaget bukan main hingga refleks terduduk di lantai kabin.

Puncak bola itu terbuka merekah bagai bunga lotus, lalu perlahan berubah bentuk. Dimulai dengan munculnya kaki, tangan, kepala, hingga transformasi selesai menampilkan wujud akhir sebuah robot dengan desain menyerupai beruang grizzly. Tingginya lebih dari enam kaki, dan pada bagian dada terpasang LCD. Luhan yang kini menganga tercengang, harus mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, manusia karena sudah mengaktifkanku kembali." Robot itu berbicara.

Manusia? Oh, apakah yang dimaksud adalah dirinya?

"Ma-makhluk apa kau ini?" Rasa kaget yang belum lenyap membuat Luhan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku adalah LG40, robot penyimpan informasi multifungsi. Mesinku dirakit oleh Lee Hyunseok, dan bentukku didesain oleh Lee Jonghyun."

"Lee… siapa?"

"Lee Hyunseok dan Lee Jonghyun."

"Aku mendengarnya. Maksudku, siapa mereka?"

"Lee Hyunseok. Jenis kelamin pria. Lahir pada—"

"Oke, oke, stop… Aku tidak ingin tahu biodata lengkap." Benda itu pun membisu begitu mendengar kata 'stop' dari Luhan. Tampaknya telah diprogram tidak akan melakukan apa pun tanpa perintah. Luhan bangkit dari posisinya. Kini mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Katamu barusan, kau adalah robot penyimpan informasi. Apakah itu artinya, kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan pesawat ini dan tahu ke mana perginya semua awak? "

"Ya. Semua informasi tersimpan di dalam _database_ -ku." Robot LG40 mulai memilah data, tergambarkan dari tampilan LCD di dada, di mana Luhan melihat folder-folder data terurai satu per satu. "Silakan pilih video yang diinginkan."

Sebuah folder dengan judul 'Catatan Kapten' menarik perhatiannya. Jemari Luhan berseluncur di atas layar sentuh, menyusun seluruh video ke dalam satu _playlist_ agar bisa dilihat secara berurutan. Simbol ' _play_ ' pun ia ketuk. Mata robot LG40 membiaskan cahaya proyektor, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria dalam wujud hologram.

"Ini adalah Lee Jonghyun, pilot sekaligus kapten dari Lynx Voyager. Siapa pun yang sekarang sedang menyaksikan video ini, itu berarti kau adalah manusia yang telah mengaktifkan kembali LG40 dari mode hibernasi." Luhan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa robot beruang itu memang telah diprogram untuk bangun jika disentuh oleh manusia.

"Lynx Voyager adalah sebuah pesawat ekspedisi pribadi yang tidak bernaung di bawah organisasi mana pun. Kami adalah para peneliti yang pergi ke ruang angkasa untuk tujuan riset dan melakukan uji coba terhadap suatu penemuan." Kapten Lee Jonghyun lantas mulai memperkenalkan satu per satu awak pesawat. Keahlian, posisi, serta relasi yang terjalin di antara mereka. Total, ada lima orang termasuk dirinya. Seorang lagi, pria yang disebut robot LG40 bernama Lee Hyunseok, adalah satu-satunya anggota tim riset yang tinggal di Bumi.

"Penemuan kami adalah sepasang portal yang berfungsi sebagai media teleportasi. Sebelumnya, portal tersebut telah sukses kami uji coba di Bumi dengan tingkat keberhasilan 100%. Ekspedisi ini dilakukan untuk menguji kestabilan portal terhadap teleportasi antar-planet. Rencana kami, mencoba jalur penyeberangan ke Bumi dari Mars. Tapi… suatu insiden tak terduga terjadi." Roman muka pria itu berubah. Luhan tahu, apa yang akan disampaikan setelah ini kemungkinan besar adalah kabar buruk.

"Kami tidak pernah mencapai Mars. Saat posisi Lynx Voyager berada di dekat bulan Phobos, kami terpapar oleh badai kosmis yang sangat kuat, mengacaukan jaringan mesin serta mengganggu saluran komunikasi. Tanpa diduga, sinar kosmis turut memengaruhi portal yang kami bawa. Portal itu bekerja dengan sendirinya di luar kendali. Membungkus Lynx Voyager dengan gelembung _warp_ , lalu memakan seluruh badan pesawat beserta isinya. Hal itu membuat kami terdampar di planet tak dikenal, di mana waktu serta koordinat posisi tidak dapat dideteksi.

Untuk menghitung waktu rotasi planet, kami menggunakan cara konvensional, yaitu membuat jam matahari. Dari situ diketahui bahwa planet tersebut memiliki masa rotasi yang hampir sama dengan bumi, 23 jam 56 menit. Kemiripan tidak hanya di situ melainkan hampir di keseluruhan karakteristik. Bedanya, semua komponen yang dimiliki jauh lebih baik. Kami tidak berani menarik simpulan akhir, namun sepertinya usia planet itu masih sangat muda.

Jika kau bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya semua awak pesawat, kami semua telah pergi meninggalkan planet tak dikenal tersebut menggunakan pesawat sekoci, yang mana itu adalah suatu putusan salah yang sangat kami sesali. Kami mengira bisa keluar dari planet itu dengan mudah. Nyatanya, kami salah perhitungan, karena planet itu kemungkinan tidak berada di galaksi Bimasakti."

Luhan lemas seketika. Meskipun baru sebuah kemungkinan, ada miliaran galaksi yang bertebaran di alam semesta. Jarak cakram antar-galaksi terdekat adalah puluhan juta tahun cahaya, dan yang terjauh bisa mencapai miliaran tahun cahaya. Pertanyaannya sekarang, jika ini memang benar, di galaksi mana ia berada? Seberapa jauh ia dari Bumi?

"Aku merekam ini dari balik kokpit pesawat sekoci dan langsung mengirimnya masuk ke dalam _database_ LG40. Saat ini kami terjebak di ruang angkasa. Bahan bakar telah menipis, dan kami tidak tahu sampai kapan suplai oksigen akan bersisa. Jika kau tidak lagi menemukan lanjutan rekaman video ini, itu artinya… mungkin kami telah mati di luar sana."

Tangan Luhan gemetar, meremas bagian sisi celananya. Pandangan sedikit mengabur akibat mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Air mata hampir berlinang, namun berhasil ia tahan. Bukan nasibnya yang tengah ia ratapi, melainkan seluruh awak pesawat ekspedisi ini.

"Siapa pun dirimu, jika kau sama-sama terdampar di planet itu, jangan coba-coba pergi dan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti kami. Tunggulah bantuan datang, namun bila harapan itu sangat tipis, tinggallah di sana. Planet itu sangat potensial, kau hanya perlu mengeskplorasi lebih jauh."

Ketika seluruh video telah habis ia saksikan, Luhan mencari pegangan untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lunglai. Ia merangkul sebelah lengan LG40, lalu menatap robot itu lekat-lekat. Setelah mengetahui beberapa fakta yang terungkap, kini ia tahu bahwa LG40 akan menjadi satu-satunya mitra tutur yang bisa diajak berkomunikasi.

"Pada akhirnya, aku sendirian…" Luhan bergumam pelan. Robot beruang itu tak bereaksi apa pun. Rasanya, seperti melepaskan curahan hati pada sebuah tembok. Ia pun mulai berinisiatif.

"LG40, apa kau dilengkapi dengan mode pemrograman mandiri?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau bisa membuat pengaturan program baru sesuai perintahku?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, buatlah dirimu lebih interaktif. Tingkatkan persentase inisiatif, oh… dan juga selera humor. Aku bisa mati kesepian jika kau terlalu pasif."

"Perintah diterima." Layar di dada LG40 mulai menampilkan bahasa pemrograman yang tidak Luhan mengerti. Tak sampai satu menit, pengaturan itu selesai.

"Pemrograman ulang telah selesai. Sekarang, perintah apa lagi yang kau inginkan, manusia?" Luhan baru sadar, robot itu masih memanggilnya 'manusia' karena ia belum menyebutkan nama sedari tadi.

"Aku punya nama. Lu Han."

"Lu Han. Dilihat dari konstruksi kata serta kajian fonetik, berasal dari rumpun bahasa Tionghoa yang secara etimologi berarti 'rusa fajar'. Apa kau berdarah Tionghoa, Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum, akhirnya robot itu mendahului interaksi di antara mereka berdua dengan bertanya hal personal padanya. "Ya. Kau benar."

"Tentu saja aku benar. Aku diciptakan untuk selalu benar, tepat, dan akurat." Tawa renyah pelan lepas dari bibir Luhan. Untunglah ia memberi perintah untuk meningkatkan persentase selera humor pada sistemnya. Hiburan kecil itu menjadi semacam pelepas rasa tegang yang telah ia alami seharian penuh di planet antah berantah ini.

"LG40, tolong bantu aku untuk bertahan di sini, karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa menjagaku agar tetap waras. Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau ubah namamu? Susah sekali jika harus memanggilmu dengan nomor seri."

"Tentu saja bisa. Apa aku harus menentukan nama sendiri atau kau yang memutuskan untukku?"

"Aku sudah terpikirkan sebuah nama. Mulai sekarang, kau akan kupanggil Cobby."

"Cobby. Perintah diterima."

Malam itu, Luhan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi pegangan serta penunjang kelangsungan hidupnya di planet tak dikenal tempat ia terdampar. Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh Kapten Lee Jonghyun, kini hidupnya yang terkatung-katung hanya akan berada di antara dua pilihan. Menunggu keajaiban yang bisa membawanya pulang, atau menetap selamanya di tanah baru dan melepas status sebagai penduduk Bumi.

Semua terserah sang waktu.

Mungkin, suatu hari nanti, Luhan akan pulang… akan tetapi, bila saat itu tiba, definisi 'rumah' baginya takkan lagi sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] TDS (Total Dissolved Solids) meter: Alat untuk mengukur partikel padatan terlarut dalam air yang tidak tampak oleh mata.

Mohon diingat, perbedaan waktu ruang angkasa dan bumi di cerita ini adalah fiktif! Sejauh apa pun jarak mereka, saya tidak akan membuat gap waktu yang terlampau lebar. Bayangkan planet anonim seperti planet Pandora di film Avatar, dan bentuk robot LG40 seperti Baymax dengan armor suit di film Big Hero 6, tapi tambahkan telinga beruang.

Welcome, Lee Jonghyun of CNBLUE as cameo (my 2nd bias after Kim Jaejoong)

Thanks for reading…

.

.

.


	7. Solitude (Luhan)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Solitude (Luhan)**

* * *

.

.

.

Dikatakan bahwa semesta tidak akan memberi apa yang kita minta jika otak hanya disibukkan untuk berpikir tanpa raga melakukan apa pun. Kita harus bertindak dengan aksi untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Itulah hal yang sedang diupayakan Luhan saat ini.

Ia ingin hidup.

Entah itu mencari cara pulang ke Bumi, mencoba terhubung dengan siapa pun di luar sana, atau beradaptasi dengan dunia baru yang ia temukan.

Terhitung sudah hari kelima semenjak ia mendapati dirinya terdampar di planet asing—yang sementara ini ia simpulkan—kembaran Bumi namun tak berpenghuni dan belum memiliki peradaban. Untunglah semua kebutuhan penunjang hidup sehari-hari seperti pakaian—kecuali makanan—bisa ia dapatkan di dalam pesawat. Jika saja bukan karena keberadaan Cobby yang cukup banyak membantunya, Luhan sendiri hampir tak percaya bisa bertahan selama itu.

Cobby menjelaskan juga menjabarkan segala macam data mengenai planet yang sebelumnya sempat dikumpulkan oleh awak pesawat Lynx Voyager. Tentang jenis dan kandungan flora, mana yang dapat dikonsumsi, mana yang memiliki khasiat untuk pengobatan, mana yang beracun. Juga mengenai fauna yang menurut data termutakhir, hampir semuanya adalah herbivora.

Keberadaan Luhan di sana menjadikan ia sebagai satu-satunya makhluk omnivora. Pada hari kedua, ia pergi ke sungai terdekat dan berhasil menangkap tiga ekor hewan air sejenis ikan berukuran sedang menggunakan alat pancing yang ia serut dari batang pohon bertekstur mirip kayu willow, lalu menggabungkan benang nilon berfilamen tunggal yang ditemukannya di dalam pesawat, dengan lumut sebagai umpan.

Ada kompor listrik di bagian kabin dapur yang untungnya masih berfungsi baik. Luhan memasak tanpa menggunakan minyak maupun bumbu. Pun begitu, rasanya lebih nikmat daripada biskuit serta kapsul gizi kompresi yang sebelumnya menjadi satu-satunya penyelamat perut serta penjaga kelangsungan hidup.

Namun, ada perasaan bersalah setelah itu. Jika memang benar semua hewan di planet ini adalah herbivora, akankah ia menjadi makhluk pengacau ekosistem dengan menempatkan mereka ke dalam rantai makanannya? Pada hari ketiga, Luhan memaksakan diri menjadi vegetarian dengan hanya menyantap buah-buahan dan sayuran. Dengan dibantu Cobby yang ternyata mampu mendeteksi kandungan zat dengan akurat (ternyata robot itu tidak bohong ketika menyebutkan bahwa ia multifungsi dan selalu benar), Luhan dapat memilih makanan yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan tubuhnya akan gizi seimbang tanpa harus jadi pemangsa.

Satu unit pesawat sekoci tersisa yang tidak cukup memadai dijadikan alat transportasi pulang ke Bumi, Luhan gunakan untuk menjelajahi planet, tentunya bersama Cobby. Ia mengambil citra geografis dari pesawat yang dilengkapi kamera. Setiap data yang terhimpun ia susun secara urut berdasarkan waktu temuan. Meski tidak tahu seperti apa masa depannya kelak, yang jelas Luhan berasumsi bahwa semua yang ia kumpulkan akan bermanfaat, entah itu untuk dirinya atau siapa pun yang menemukannya nanti.

Dari hati yang terdalam, jujur, Luhan tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Kapten Lee Jonghyun beserta seluruh awaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Planet anonim, hari ke-8**

"Cobby…" Bunyi cucupan terdengar ketika gigi Luhan melakukan kontak dengan buah mirip apel fuji seukuran kepalan tangan, menandakan betapa kaya kandungan air di dalamnya. Itu adalah makan siang Luhan hari ini. "Kau bilang, Lynx Voyager membawa sebuah alat teleportasi. Jika benda itu yang membuat kalian bisa sampai di planet ini, mengapa tidak memutuskan untuk kembali dengan cara yang sama?"

"Cara kerja portal untuk teleportasi antar-planet cukup berbeda. Di Bumi hanya dibutuhkan satu portal terbuka agar bisa berpindah, sedangkan untuk ruang angkasa, jarak menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berpengaruh. Alat temuan ini belumlah sempurna, maka dari itu diadakan uji coba dengan membuat sepasang portal yang bersinkronisasi. Agar jalur bisa terbuka dan membentuk terowongan, kedua portal harus saling bekerja dengan pengendalinya masing-masing memasukkan koordinat tujuan… Mereka tahu koordinat tempat-tempat di Bumi, tapi—"

"Ayah Kapten Jonghyun yang mengendalikan portal di Bumi tidak tahu keberadaan mereka apalagi koordinat tempat ini." Luhan memotong kalimat Cobby cepat tanpa berhenti mengunyah.

"Aku tidak suka jika penjelasanku dipotong, apalagi oleh manusia yang makan sambil bicara dengan mulut seperti unta… tapi, yang kau katakan tadi adalah benar."

Ingin rasanya Luhan melempar buah di tangannya ke kepala Cobby, namun ia ingat bahwa dirinyalah yang mengatur persentase pembentukan sifat robot itu sehingga kepribadiannya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Kadang canda yang ia lontarkan tidak kenal tempat dan menyinggung perasaan. Tapi, sudahlah… cela membuatnya terlihat dan terasa lebih 'manusiawi'.

"Di mana portal itu tersimpan? Aku tidak menemukan apa pun yang mirip alat teleportasi sewaktu mengecek seluruh kabin pesawat ini."

"Aku yakin kau sudah melihatnya, hanya tidak mengira benda itu adalah portal." Luhan memiringkan kepala seraya bertaut alis. Berupaya mengingat berbagai kemungkinan yang ia lewatkan. "Tunggulah di lahan kosong belakang pesawat. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

.

.

.

Memang benar Luhan telah mengakui keakuratan dan ketepatan Cobby dalam mengungkap banyak fakta, namun ketika ia melihat pada masing-masing bagian ketiak robot itu terapit dua buah pancang besar yang sebelumnya pernah ia temukan tergeletak di kabin observasi, Luhan mulai sedikit ragu.

"Itu… portal teleportasi?" tanya Luhan dengan nada remeh. Jujur saja, imajinasi Luhan menggambarkan alat itu seperti sesuatu yang pernah ia lihat dalam dokumentasi salah satu serial legendaris dari abad 20, Stargate SG-1. Berbentuk gerbang dengan desain futuristik keren. Bukan pancang besi yang jauh dari bayangan.

"Ya. Aku yakin nada suaramu yang menunjukkan keraguan akan berubah sebentar lagi." Cobby menancapkan dua buah pancang itu sejajar di tanah namun dengan jarak saling berjauhan lalu mengatur mode penggunaan energi. Ia memberi Luhan semacam alat pengendali berukuran 5'5 inci, lalu mulai menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan benda itu.

Cobby memerintahkan untuk mundur beberapa langkah serta berpegangan erat pada lengannya. Luhan menurut saja. Saat jari Luhan menekan tombol pengaktif portal, ia tahu alasan di balik perintah Cobby. Ketika kedua pancang saling menembakkan energi ke udara, bunyi gemuruh yang cukup memekakkan telinga terdengar membahana. Belum lagi tekanan udara sekitar mulai mengalami peningkatan. Angin bertiup, mengacak daun rimbun pepohonan, menggoyang kasar rerumputan.

Kedua belah mata memicing, dan Luhan sedikit menunduk demi menghindari terpaan debu. Sudah tak peduli jika rambutnya kini berantakan tak karuan dikacaukan angin. Rasanya seperti melihat tornado dari dekat. Energi yang keluar dari pancang berubah menjadi sebuah gelembung transparan besar—lebih besar dari ukuran pesawat Lynx Voyager—kemudian perlahan membentuk terowongan seiring keadaaan udara sekitar kembali normal. Luhan tak dapat melihat apa pun di dalamnya kecuali kegelapan. Ia menelan ludah. Terpana takjub namun juga takut. Di seberang sana terhubung ke sebuah tempat entah apa dan di mana.

"Ke mana terowongan ini mengarah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau ingin mencoba peruntungan melintasinya?" Luhan menatap pengendali di tangannya. Ia hafal baik titik koordinat Seoul, lintang maupun bujur. Namun penjelasan Cobby sebelumnya mengenai bagaimana portal ini harus bersinkronisasi dengan pasangannya di Bumi, dan belum terbuktinya keberhasilan alat itu untuk dipakai berpindah tempat dalam jarak tahun cahaya, membuat Luhan berpikir seribu kali untuk mengambil risiko.

Tanpa Luhan melakukan apa-apa, gelembung terowongan itu tiba-tiba mulai menciut dengan sendirinya, kemudian menghilang seakan ditelan udara. Tembakan energi dari pancang melemah. Portal itu pun berada dalam keadaan non-aktif. Luhan menoleh bingung ke arah Cobby.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak menekan tombol apa pun tadi."

"Seperti inilah yang terjadi semenjak portal ini tanpa sengaja mendamparkan Lynx Voyager kemari. Tidak stabil dan hanya mampu bertahan aktif kurang dari lima menit, ditambah lagi titik koordinatnya buntu tanpa mengarah ke tujuan pasti." Luhan menunduk lesu menyadari bahwa penemuan yang seharusnya bermanfaat ini tidak bisa menjadi penyelamatnya.

Ia adalah seorang pilot, bukan ilmuwan. Cobby pun hanya robot penyimpan informasi. Apa yang tersimpan di dalam sistem _database_ -nya adalah _input_ pengetahuan yang sebelumnya telah ada. Keduanya tidak mampu menyempurnakan, menambah kekurangan, atau menambal cacat penemuan yang bukan hasil kerja mereka. Pada akhirnya, pancang itu dibiarkan tertancap di sana tanpa ada niatan akan disentuh kembali.

Setidaknya bukan dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Planet anonim, hari ke-16**

Hari itu, Luhan melakukan sesuatu di luar rutinitas yang telah berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Ia mencoba menjalani tindakan eksplorasi pasca matahari terbenam. Citra planet yang didapat siang hari dirasa telah mencukupi. Dengan membawa asumsi bahwa akan ada 'wajah' berbeda yang ditunjukkan ketika gelap menelan terangnya hari, Luhan membelah langit malam menggunakan pesawat sekoci bersama Cobby.

Keputusannya tidak salah.

Tidak seperti hutan rimba yang dilaluinya saat pertama kali menemukan jasad pesawat Lynx Voyager, ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di bagian belahan lain. Pemandangan planet ini dari angkasa bagaikan karnaval dengan pantai bercahaya biru terang, lalu sebagian hutan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau lemah berpendar layaknya mengandung uranium atau radium.

Ketika di Bumi, Luhan pernah beberapa kali datang dan menyaksikan taman-taman iluminasi buatan, namun tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini dari udara. Kecantikannya sungguh jauh tak tertandingi, apalagi semua itu alamiah datang dari alam. Luhan mengambil citra sebanyak yang ia mampu.

"Bagaimana bisa pantai dan hutan di planet ini bercahaya?" Ia bertanya pada Cobby sembari melongok ke pemandangan bawah dari balik kaca pesawat.

"Itu bioluminesensi."

"Bioluminesensi?"

Luhan mendaratkan pesawat di sisi teluk, mencoba melihat dan merasakan sendiri fenomena memikat itu dari dekat. Ia membiarkan lampu pesawat menyala agar memberinya sorotan penerangan lebih untuk melangkah. Ketika sepatunya menginjak pasir pantai yang lembut, ia tahu itu sesuatu yang salah. Dalam artian, bertelanjang kaki adalah cara terbaik untuk menyusuri pantai ini dan menikmati pijatan-pijatan butir pasir yang sangat halus. Sepatu pun ditanggalkannya.

Ia berlari ke arah deburan ombak bercahaya yang menyapu garis pantai setelah sebelumnya menggulung celana hingga batas lutut. Bahkan jejak kakinya pun terlihat menyala terang bagai neon. Sepasang bibir yang tak lagi bisa mengatup dengan lengkung manis, menghiasi wajah Luhan. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap kelap-kelip cahaya _cosmic latte_ dari hamparan bintang yang menutupi kelam malam sudah layaknya permadani. Tangan terulur ke langit tanpa sadar, seakan bintang-bintang itu bisa dipetik, dimasukkan ke dalam saku untuk dibawa pulang.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang bioluminesensi!" Luhan berteriak pada Cobby dari sisi pantai ketika ombak datang menampar kaki-kakinya. Robot itu hanya menyaksikan tingkah kekanakan Luhan dari jauh karena tidak mau mendekati air. Volume suara ia atur agar jawabannya mencapai pendengaran Luhan.

"Bioluminesensi adalah emisi cahaya yang dihasilkan makhluk hidup karena adanya reaksi kimia tertentu. Apa yang terjadi di sini adalah akibat dari gelombang laut yang mengganggu plankton. Ketika merasa terganggu, makhluk itu akan muncul di permukaan laut dan memendarkan cahaya."

"Kenapa Bumi tidak memiliki yang seperti ini?!"

"Sebenarnya, sampai pertengahan abad ke-22, di Bumi masih bisa ditemukan pantai bioluminesensi di beberapa negara seperti Maladewa, Vietnam, Australia, Jepang. Tapi dengan semakin rusaknya ekosistem laut Bumi akibat limbah dan polutan, plankton itu bermutasi, tidak lagi mampu berpendar."

"Sayang sekali…" Luhan melangkah menjauhi garis pantai, kembali menginjak daratan pasir. Ia mencari ranting untuk mengukir sesuatu di bagian pasir yang basah dan menemukannya tepat di sebelah posisi Cobby tengah berdiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hutan yang bercahaya hijau?" lanjutnya.

"Itu disebabkan oleh jenis jamur tertentu." Luhan pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Dari yang kulihat, kau pun salah satu makhluk bioluminesensi, Luhan."

"Aku?" Ia bertanya bingung sembari mengecek seluruh badannya, kalau-kalau menemukan bagian yang bercahaya. Dipikirnya ada kemungkinan ia berubah menjadi alien semenjak menetap di planet ini.

"Ya. Aku melihat cahaya… di matamu."

"Astaga! Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Pria itu langsung terbahak. Ranting di tangannya dipukulkan ke lengan Cobby berkali-kali sambil menahan perut yang kini berguncang naik turun. "Siapa yang memasukkan data kalimat rayuan gombal ke dalam sistemmu?"

"Berdasarkan sistem prediksiku, kau seharusnya bereaksi diam tersipu malu saat mendengarnya. Tapi kenapa kau malah tertawa dan memukulku? Apakah kau gila, Luhan? Jika rayuan juga mampu membuat manusia berubah menjadi gila, akan kurekam itu ke dalam sistemku."

Luhan langsung memberengut tak puas ketika kata 'gila' dipilih Cobby untuk mendeskripsikan reaksinya barusan. Namun ia tak ambil pusing dan segera kembali melajukan kaki mendekati sisi pantai. Ranting yang sebelumnya ia pungut, digerakkan membelah tekstur pasir basah yang rata. Ia menulis namanya sendiri dalam karakter _hanzi_ Tionghoa, lalu tersenyum puas melihat hasil goresan turut berpendar biru.

Ia ingat mengantongi _star transceiver_ di saku celana. Dikeluarkan benda itu untuk mengambil potret akan hasil karyanya sebelum hilang tersapu ombak yang perlahan mulai pasang. Senyum Luhan meluntur tiba-tiba. Ia teringat seseorang. Sebelum memotret, satu nama lagi dengan karakter _hangul_ tepat di atas posisi namanya, digoreskan.

 **오세훈**

 **鹿晗**

Oh Se Hun dan Lu Han. Dua buah nama anak manusia terukir di pasir pantai, menghadap garis horizon kelam yang membelah angkasa dan samudra. Luhan memotretnya, memastikan bahwa latar langit penuh taburan bintang turut tertangkap tembakan lensa. Menjadi saingan kontrastif birunya cahaya laut.

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Sehun, apa kau ingat saat usiamu 12 dan aku 16 tahun, kita berdua pernah keluar asrama diam-diam pada suatu malam di bulan Mei hanya untuk menyaksikan hujan meteor Eta Aquarid? Di menit-menit terakhir langit tiba-tiba mendung. Kita kehilangan kesempatan. Momen langka yang ditunggu-tunggu lenyap begitu saja karena cuaca._

 _Kurasa foto ini bisa mengobati kekecewaan ketika itu._

 _*File attached*_

 _Di planet ini, langit yang tertutup bintang dapat disaksikan tiap malam. Tidak seperti di Bumi yang warna langitnya mulai keruh, membuat pemandangan seperti ini hanya bisa ditemukan pada waktu tertentu saja. Kau lihat lautnya? Bercahaya biru akibat bioluminesensi. Sayangnya, fenomena ini telah punah di Bumi._

Luhan kembali menatap goresan nama mereka di pasir pantai. Itu seakan terlihat seperti label kepemilikan, menandakan bahwa dunia yang sedang ia pijak adalah miliknya dan Sehun. Tentu saja itu jauh dari fakta yang terjadi. Matanya melirik pada gelang yang tak pernah ia lepas. Kontras dengan sekelilingnya yang bersinar terang, batu di gelang tampak begitu redup.

Hal yang paling menakutkan dari jarak adalah, kita tidak tahu apakah seseorang di sana akan merindukan atau melupakan kita. Sekarang mulai tumbuh keraguan pada diri Luhan, apakah ia dan Sehun masih saling memiliki satu sama lain?

 _Sehun… detik ini, apa kau masih memikirkanku? Apa aku terdengar egois jika memintamu untuk tidak pernah melupakanku?_

 _Aku masih hidup._

Luhan menulis pesan itu meski tahu hanya akan berakhir masuk ke bagian draf akibat gagal terkirim karena tak mampu mencapai tujuan.

Selain berkomunikasi dengan Cobby, bercerita satu arah kepada Sehun melalui _star transceiver_ menjadi salah satu kebiasaan yang menjaga keinginannya bertahan hidup tetap ada. Semenakutkan apa pun, jarak akan menjadi tidak berarti jika seseorang itu adalah segalanya bagi kita.

Ia tidak yakin sampai kapan pemikiran itu mampu menopangnya. Semoga saja untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Karena tanpa ia tahu dan sadari, seseorang yang dipikirkannya juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Planet anonim, hari ke-42**

Luhan menemukan ngarai dengan pemandangan luar biasa indah yang langsung ia masukkan ke dalam daftar tempat favoritnya. Puncak ngarai itu menjadi tempat berkumpulnya sinar matahari sekaligus angin. Suhunya hangat namun juga sejuk pada saat yang bersamaan. Radiasi sinar matahari yang menerpa kulit membuatnya nyaman, sedangkan embusan angin menenangkannya. Belum lagi lembah yang memanjakan pandangan.

"Cahaya matahari yang memancar seperti ini, juga tiupan angin, mengingatkanku pada seseorang," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba kepada Cobby yang duduk di sisinya. Menemani ia berbaring terpejam di atas rerumputan.

"Siapa? Pacarmu si Sehun Sehun itu?"

Kelopak mata Luhan langsung terbuka, sontak menolehkan kepala ke arah Cobby. "Dia bukan pacarku," bantahnya.

Jujur, mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan Sehun setelah mereka beranjak dewasa, tidaklah semudah ketika keduanya masih anak-anak. Ia tidak tahu sebutan apa yang tepat untuk menamai bentuk relasinya dengan pemuda itu.

"Oh. Lalu relasi macam apa yang terjalin di antara kalian? Kakak-adik?"

"Itu juga buk—"

"Teman?"

"Dia—"

"Boss-anak buah? Tunangan? Sepasang suami?" Cobby terus saja menyerocos, memotong kalimat Luhan dengan tebakan-tebakan ngawur dan tidak masuk akal. Ia tahu robot itu sengaja melakukannya dalam rangka bercanda.

"Aku rasa tebakanku yang pertama adalah jawabannya. Karena aku menyimpan bukti kuat. Kau pernah mendesahkan namanya pada suatu malam ketika bermimpi, dan begitu terbangun, aku memergokimu sedang terburu-buru membersihkan diri. Seratus persen kuyakin benar, itulah yang disebut dengan mimpi basah."

Luhan terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya refleks bangkit. "Cobby!" Ia berteriak kesal sembari melempari robot itu dengan kerikil-kerikil yang ia pungut di sekitar tempatnya berbaring tadi. Tentu saja Cobby tak merasakan apa-apa. Luhan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Cobby menyuarakan pendapatnya sevulgar itu tanpa beban sedikit pun?

Oh, benar juga… ia hanyalah robot yang menyampaikan fakta berdasarkan kumpulan analisis informasi yang sudah tertanam di dalam sistemnya.

"Kenapa kau marah, Luhan? Apakah itu reaksi karena aku mengungkapkan kebenaran? Kau bisa membagi fantasimu denganku. Aku bersedia membantu kapan pun kau butuh melepaskan hormon endorfin dan testosteron."

"Diam!" Wajah Luhan kini dihiasi rona merah. Ia menendang lutut Cobby saking kesalnya, namun serangannya malah berbalik. Tulang versus metal. Terang saja jika ia meringis kesakitan setelahnya. "Jangan bahas itu lagi, mengerti?!"

Luhan adalah pria normal yang memiliki kebutuhan, termasuk dalam hal pemenuhan hasrat seksual pada tubuh. Meredam keinginan itu tidak membuatnya menguap berlalu begitu saja dengan mudah. Hasrat itu justru menyeruak keluar lewat mimpi. Dan soal sosok Sehun… ia bersumpah tak pernah mengundangnya masuk.

Sehun datang mendobrak pintu alam bawah sadar Luhan tanpa permisi pada suatu malam. Ia masih ingat betul urutan adegan dalam mimpinya ketika itu. Bagaimana pada awalnya, dialah yang menggerayangi tubuh polos Sehun, membuatnya mendesah merdu. Namun beberapa detik sebelum tangannya bekerja menstimulasi bagian sensitif pemuda itu, pergerakannya dihentikan. Sehun mencengkeram kedua bahunya dan membalikkan posisi seketika. Tubuhnya dimanjakan lalu dimasuki, dan ditumbuk berkali-kali hingga mencapai titik ternikmat. Anehnya, dalam mimpi, ia sama sekali tidak memberontak atau pun menolak.

Begitu terjaga, Luhan langsung merinding. Ia tidak pernah punya fantasi seks sebagai seorang _bottom_ , tapi bisa-bisanya mencapai orgasme dalam tidur karena bermimpi dimasuki oleh Sehun yang lebih muda. Luhan punya sebuah idealisme, bahwa sebagai yang lebih tua dan lebih banyak menjaga serta mengayomi Sehun, dialah yang seharusnya berada di atas. Tapi setelah malam itu, ia tidak tahu lagi apakah idealisme itu masih bisa dipertahankan.

Satu yang pasti, ia yakin mimpi itu tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Planet anonim, hari ke-87**

Keajaiban tak ada habisnya di planet ini. Luhan bereksplorasi memasuki hutan bioluminesensi yang ditemukannya dahulu. Ternyata cahaya di tempat itu tidak hanya dihasilkan dari jamur seperti yang dikatakan Cobby. Banyak serangga sejenis kunang-kunang beterbangan di dalam hutan, memancarkan kelap-kelip cantik dari sepasang sayapnya.

Pepohonan yang rimbun pun ditumbuhi sulur-sulur menggantung bercahaya. Ketika Luhan menyentuhnya, sulur itu mengeluarkan semacam reaksi seperti tumbuhan putri malu, melilit pergelangan tangannya seakan hidup dan memiliki nyawa. Ia sempat terkejut, mengira dirinya menerima perlakuan berbahaya. Bahkan Cobby sudah merubah tangannya ke dalam bentuk mata pedang, siap memotong sulur yang diyakini membahayakan Luhan.

"Jangan!" Perintah Luhan membuat aksinya terhenti. "Kurasa… mereka tidak berbahaya…"

Sulur itu tidak melilit kuat hingga menghentikan aliran darahnya, melainkan hanya menyentuh lembut. Lalu sulur lain yang lebih besar merengkuh pinggang. Kini ia tidak lagi menunjukkan reaksi terkejut, karena rasanya seperti sebuah pelukan.

"Mereka… hanya ingin berkenalan." Luhan mengatakan sembari tersenyum. Dialah sebenarnya makhluk asing di planet ini. Tak ayal, betapa lega menerima perlakuan bersahabat dari tempat yang bukan habitat aslinya. Ranting berayun, menghasilkan bunyi gesekan antar-daun, dan Luhan bersumpah ia mendengarnya seperti nada lagu. Hutan ini bernyanyi.

"Kau dengar nyanyian itu?" tanyanya pada Cobby.

"Nyanyian apa? Aku hanya mendengar suaramu dan bunyi gesekan daun, juga kepak sayap serangga."

Saat itu, Luhan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gelombang bunyi yang ditimbulkan oleh ayunan ranting hanya dapat tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran manusia.

.

.

.

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Sehun, empat musim panas kita lewati bersama untuk mencari kunang-kunang di tepi hilir sungai, dan hanya menemukannya sekali. Populasi serangga itu di kota besar semakin menurun seiring berkurangnya jumlah pohon dan ruang terbuka hijau. Tapi di sini… ada serangga yang mirip kunang-kunang dan dominasinya hampir sama seperti lampu kota. Merekalah yang menerangi malam, bukan neon, maupun LED._

 _*File attached*_

 _Oh, satu lagi… hutan di planet ini hidup dan bisa bernyanyi. Bahkan kurasa, mereka bernyanyi lebih baik dibandingkan denganmu._

 _Oke, maaf… aku bercanda. Sejujurnya, sesuatu yang paling ingin kudengar saat ini adalah suaramu. Aku merindukannya, terutama ketika kau tertawa._

 _Akankah aku punya kesempatan untuk mendengarnya lagi?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Planet anonim, hari ke-151**

Tumbuh gigi geraham bungsu saat tengah terdampar seorang diri di planet asing antah berantah, bukanlah pilihan, melainkan takdir. Dan itu terjadi pada Luhan.

Gusi belakangnya bengkak dan nyeri, namun yang membuatnya menderita adalah gejala efek samping dari itu. Kepala pusing, ditambah ia pun mengalami demam selama tiga hari. Cuaca tak membantu, dengan intensitas hujan yang sedang tinggi-tingginya.

Hanya gara-gara gigi, sanggup membuat Luhan yang tahan banting menjadi sakit meriang.

Cobby setia menjaganya. Mengganti kain kompres setiap 10 menit sekali. Menambah lapisan selimut ketika Luhan kedinginan. Mencarikannya tanaman obat yang berfungsi sebagai analgesik untuk meredakan nyeri serta menurunkan demam. Sari tanaman itu sangat pahit. Luhan kerap hampir memuntahkannya kembali bahkan sebelum melewati kerongkongan. Tapi ia memaksanya masuk karena bagaimana pun juga masih ada keinginan untuk bertahan hidup dalam dirinya.

"Lagu apa yang ingin kau dengar malam ini?" Cobby bertanya pada Luhan yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur salah satu kabin. Selama dua hari, itulah hal dilakukannya tiap malam untuk membuat Luhan tenang dan mengalihkan rasa sakitnya sebelum tidur.

"Sehun…" gumam Luhan pelan. Cobby tak yakin apakah itu adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya ataukah Luhan sedang mengigau.

"Maaf, Luhan. Aku tidak punya rekaman suara atau pun lagu berjudul Sehun dalam _database_ -ku." Pria itu hanya mengerang. Pertanda obat yang baru saja diminumnya belum menunjukkan reaksi karena ia masih merasakan nyeri. "Tapi… jika kau mempunyai lagu kenangan yang berhubungan dengannya, aku bisa memutarkannya untukmu. Katakan saja."

Kedua mata Luhan mengerjap terbuka perlahan. Dengan susah payah, lewat sepasang bibir yang gemetar akibat menggigil, ia menyebutkan sebuah judul.

"Clair de Lune."

"Clair de Lune. Claude Debussy. Aku punya itu." Komposisi klasik itu pun mengalun di dalam kabin.

Luhan kembali memejamkan mata. Kunci kotak memorinya terbuka dan sebuah bongkahan kenangan keluar dari situ. _Clair de Lune_ , yang berarti 'cahaya bulan' adalah salah satu komposisi klasik favorit mereka. Keduanya pernah saling mengungkapkan minat masing-masing terhadap angkasa dari sudut pandang berbeda sembari mendengar nadanya mengalun dari ruang musik, dimainkan oleh salah seorang guru di _Shelter_.

Saat itu sedang bulan purnama. Luhan yang berumur 15 tahun melihat angkasa sebagai seorang pemimpi. Isi kepalanya penuh dengan fantasi tentang bagaimana seluruh planet di galaksi bisa menjadi tempat untuk ditinggali. Sedangkan Sehun, meskipun di usia 11 tahun, ia telah menjadi seorang realis yang memandang angkasa sebagai bagian dari ilmu pengetahuan tanpa batas yang harus dikaji. Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah teori. Salahkan otak jeniusnya.

 _"Kau ini tidak asyik. Tidak bisa diajak berkhayal. Masih kecil saja sudah memikirkan hal-hal rumit." Luhan berkata pada Sehun._

 _"Harus. Jika Luhan Hyung punya mimpi tinggal di luar Bumi, aku akan menjadi peneliti pertama yang memastikan bahwa tempat itu layak kau huni." Jawaban serius Sehun yang tidak disangka, malah membuat Luhan tergugah._

 _"Apa setelahnya kau akan menemaniku ke planet mana pun?"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

Dialog itu hanya menjadi sekadar memori masa kecil yang berlalu. Karena kini realitas berkata sebaliknya. Tidak ada Sehun di sini. Hanya dirinya seorang.

Setelah berhasil melewati ratusan hari dengan _skill_ bertahan hidup mumpuni, Luhan mulai menyadari ada musuh yang tak mampu dikalahkannya. Meski hampir semua informasi mengenai planet ini berada di genggaman tangan dan ia menghafalnya di luar kepala, namun Luhan tetap tak bisa menang melawan satu rasa.

Dan itu, adalah sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Planet anonim, hari ke-199**

Luhan telah mendapati banyak hal mencengangkan di planet ini, yang baginya bagaikan keajaiban alam karena itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilihat di Bumi dengan mudah. Namun apa yang ditemukannya tanpa sengaja hari ini, melebihi hal spektakuler apa pun di dunia.

Katakanlah ia ceroboh, terperosok ketika sedang menjelajahi sebuah gua. Lengannya penuh lecet akibat kontak dengan bebatuan. Kaki kirinya terkilir, dan sialnya tidak ada Cobby di situ bersamanya. Luhan meninggalkannya saat robot itu tengah mengisi daya diri di dalam pesawat Lynx Voyager.

"Cobby, apakah dayamu sudah penuh? Aku butuh bantuan," pinta Luhan sembari meringis ketika ia menghubungi Cobby melalui alat komunikasi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku terjatuh."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tunggu satu jam lagi hingga aku selesai, tapi kau tidak sabar seperti orang yang buru-buru ingin pergi kencan. Manusia memang menyusahkan."

Luhan memutar bola mata, kemudian merengut. Robot itu benar, tapi ia tidak perlu menghakiminya saat ini juga di tengah-tengah kemalangan menimpa. "Pokoknya jemput aku begitu kau selesai!"

Ia memaksakan tubuhnya bangkit, lalu mendongak, memastikan kedalaman jatuhnya. Dengan kondisi kaki seperti sekarang, Luhan tak mungkin memanjat tebing bebatuan untuk naik. Cobby memang menjadi satu-satunya harapan agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Luhan seharusnya menunggu di tempat, namun rasa penasaran memunculkan iktikad nekatnya ke permukaan. Ke mana gua ini mengarah? Dilandasi keingintahuan mendalam, ia mengambil langkah pelan, mulai berjalan pincang menyeret satu kakinya.

Berhati-hati, ia sebisa mungkin tidak sampai membuat kontak dengan stalaktit serta stalagmit di dalam gua. Semakin jauh dan dalam menyusur, entah mengapa Luhan merasa gua itu makin terang. Ia berjongkok memungut sebutir kerikil yang ketika ditatap seksama, tampak familier. Kepalanya mulai bertanya-tanya, di mana ia pernah melihatnya?

Kerikil itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pendar cahaya lemah berwarna krem. Luhan lagi-lagi dibuat heran. Apa semua benda di planet ini memang bisa bercahaya? Namun, ia tiba-tiba saja terkesiap seperti mengingat sesuatu.

 _Tidak… Tidak mungkin…_

Dengan menggenggam kerikil itu di telapak tangan, Luhan meneruskan langkahnya untuk memastikan perkiraan. Seiring waktu berjalan, pemandangan di hadapannya pun berganti. Hamparan kerikil yang ia lihat sepanjang kaki melangkah, menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan batuan berukuran sedang. Pendar cahaya berkedip semakin terang, membuat gua seperti disinari lampu. Ketika Luhan berhasil tiba di penghujung susuran, kerikil di tangannya terlepas tanpa sadar.

Sepasang mata terbelalak akibat rasa kejut. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding. Ini yang ia rasakan ketika menyaksikan sebuah kebesaran dari kekuatan alam tepat di depan matanya. Inti gua ini terbentuk dan tersusun dari jenis batuan yang sangat ia kenal. Batu yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia bisa tiba di planet ini. Sumber energi baru potensial bagi Bumi.

Elemen zero.

Tangan Luhan yang masih gemetar mencoba meraih perekam dari ranselnya. Ia masih belum bisa tenang, namun merasa harus secepatnya menyimpan informasi penting ini.

"I-ini dengan Luhan. Elemen ze-zero…" Luhan terbata-bata akibat rasa syok yang tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat. "Aku menemukannya… Planet ini… Kurasa planet ini adalah tempat asal elemen zero yang ditemukan tim Zeta di Proxima b… dan… dan… Oh, Ya Tuhan…"

Ia tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena demi apa pun juga, yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah sebuah temuan besar yang memiliki keterkaitan kuat dengan keberlangsungan hidup manusia di Bumi. Namun… ke mana ia harus mengoarkan hal ini? Bagaimana caranya? Ia tidak bisa terhubung dengan satu manusia pun di luar sana. Parahnya lagi, ia bahkan sempat berpikir, bisa jadi dirinya adalah satu-satunya manusia yang menghuni galaksi ini, entah di mana dan apa namanya.

Seharusnya temuan ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang melegakan, tapi yang ada, Luhan malah makin frustrasi. Semakin ingin pulang ke Bumi padahal tahu bahwa harapan untuk itu nyaris tak ada.

Tak ayal ia bertanya, mengapa takdir menggariskan ironi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Planet anonim, hari ke-230**

Ketika pertama kali Luhan menemukan Lynx Voyager dan menginspeksi isinya, ia menemukan sebuah kamar dengan lima unit peti _cryosleep_. Itu digunakan oleh manusia yang melakukan perjalanan luar angkasa untuk hibernasi dengan cara membekukan diri. Dalam keadaan _cryosleep_ atau tidur beku, metabolisme tubuh akan berhenti sementara. Tidak menua, tidak mengalami mimpi, tidak butuh makan juga minum. Hal tersebut menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menarik perhatian Luhan karena ia merasa tidak akan membutuhkannya.

Akan tetapi, itu adalah pemikiran 230 hari yang lalu.

Dalam seminggu terakhir, sudah tiga kali ia memasuki kamar itu tanpa melakukan apa pun. Hanya duduk dan menatap sebuah peti dalam jangka waktu lama. Luhan berkontemplasi. Andai kata dirinya memutuskan untuk menyerah, mungkin jalan ini yang akan ia pilih.

Ia tidak akan pergi. Tidak dengan cara yang ditempuh Kapten Lee Jonghyun beserta awaknya, maupun nekat menembus portal yang sudah jelas-jelas belum tentu membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman dan lebih layak dari planet ini.

Sepi telah menggerogotinya bagai parasit. Bukannya ia tak mensyukuri keberadaan Cobby, namun sejujurnya, Luhan butuh interaksi lebih dari sekadar komunikasi verbal. Ia ingin bersentuhan dengan sesama manusia. Membaca sesuatu yang abstrak lewat gestur maupun tatapan mata. Sesuatu yang terasa hidup meski tanpa harus bersuara.

"Kau ingin melakukan _cryosleep_?" tanya Cobby kepada Luhan yang tampak serius berpikir, ditandai oleh kerutan kening yang membuat raut wajahnya terlihat kusut. Memikirkan setiap malam antara harus terus berjalan atau berhenti, juga mengakibatkan kualitas tidurnya terganggu.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang. Untuk saat ini, aku masih ingin bertahan."

Memaksa untuk memupuk sedikit sisa harapan dalam penantian tak berujung. Tapi entah untuk nanti… Luhan tak tahu sampai kapan, namun dalam tiap detik yang terlewati, tersimpan kemungkinan untuk keputusannya bisa berganti.

.

.

.

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Sehun… aku suka di sini, tapi aku rindu Bumi. Ah, tidak… lebih tepatnya aku rindu padamu._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bertahan atau menyerah?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Planet anonim, hari ke-272**

Genap sudah 272 kali Luhan menyaksikan matahari terbit tenggelam di planet ini, dan ia memutuskan untuk menyerah di angka itu. Luhan merasa hanya sampai situlah batas kekuatan batinnya. Sebelum mulai berhalusinasi menciptakan teman manusia imajiner dan menjadi gila, ia harus berhenti.

Luhan ingin tidur hari ini.

Ia telah mempersiapkan segala hal pada malam sebelumnya. Mengompilasi semua informasi mengenai planet ini hingga ke hal paling detail dan menyimpannya di dalam _database_ Cobby. Demi berjaga-jaga, ia pun membuat _back up data_ dengan mengopinya ke sebuah _hard drive_ yang ia letakkan di kabin penelitian tempat pertama kali menemukan Cobby. Tak lupa merekam video pesan seperti yang dilakukan Kapten Jonghyun, dengan menceritakan eksplorasi apa saja yang sudah dijalaninya sejak tiba hingga menjelang hari-hari akhir. Terutama temuannya akan elemen zero.

"Maaf, ya Cobby… Aku terpaksa harus membuatmu tidur sekali lagi," ucap Luhan dengan nada penyesalan tersirat sembari jemarinya bergulir pada LCD yang terpasang di dada Cobby. Mengatur mode hibernasi yang sebentar lagi akan diberlakukan pada robot yang telah setia menjadi partner hidupnya selama lebih dari 200 hari.

"Maaf adalah sesuatu yang dikatakan manusia ketika ia membuat kesalahan. Mengaktifkan mode hibernasi padaku bukan kesalahan, Luhan. Jika kau menghancurkan _chip_ -ku, itu sama dengan membunuhku. Di saat seperti itulah kau baru bisa meminta maaf. Tapi tentunya aku takkan memaafkanmu, karena aku sudah mati." Luhan tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Cobby yang dinilainya terlalu logis namun terselip guyonan satire. Bahkan di saat terakhir pun, robot itu masih sempat menghiburnya.

"Sebelum tertidur, aku ingin mengingatkan satu hal. Planet ini belum memiliki nama. Apa kau ingin menamainya?"

"Bukankah penemu pertama yang seharusnya memberi nama?"

"Kru Kapten Lee Jonghyun hanya bertahan selama empat puluh hari dan tidak sempat memberinya. Sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang bertahan lebih lama di sini dan mengenal seluk beluknya dengan fasih, kau lebih berhak. Apa kau terpikirkan sebuah nama? Aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam _database_ sebagai informasi terakhir."

Luhan berpikir, menelaah beberapa karakteristik planet yang diingatnya untuk mencari nama yang tepat. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah tempat, yaitu ngarai favoritnya di mana hangat sinar matahari dan sejuknya embusan angin bertemu. Sebelumnya ia pernah berkata bahwa hal itu mengingatkannya pada sosok seseorang, dan Cobby tidak salah ketika ia menyebut nama Sehun. Ditambah lagi, planet ini memberi Luhan segalanya yang ia butuhkan untuk hidup. Sama seperti Sehun.

"Kurasa, aku tahu harus memberi nama apa untuk planet ini…"

"Apa itu?"

Sebuah kata yang ia temukan di balik selembar foto saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu sosok itu di usia 12 tahun.

' _Sehunnie, my little senshine…_ '

"Senshine," jawabnya. Julukan sayang dari ayah Sehun kepada pemuda itu.

"Planet Senshine. Perintah diterima." Itu menjadi informasi terakhir yang direkam Cobby sebelum akhirnya Luhan mengetuk tombol mode hibernasi.

"Selamat tidur, Cobby. Sampai bertemu lagi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Selamat tidur, Luhan." Bagian-bagian tubuh robot itu bertransformasi, kembali ke bentuk bongkahan bola metal yang sama seperti pada awal pertemuan mereka.

Kini adalah gilirannya. Luhan memandang kabin dengan tatapan kosong. Sekarang Cobby telah tertidur, ia benar-benar seorang diri dan entah mengapa rasanya lebih menakutkan dibandingkan sewaktu menyadari dirinya masih hidup dan terdampar di planet asing setelah terlempar ke lubang cacing.

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Selama ini, aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu meski hanya lewat mimpi, namun sekarang itu pun tidak mungkin terjadi._

 _Aku menyerah._

 _Selamat tidur, Sehun…_

Ia sempat menulis itu sebagai pesan terakhir yang tersimpan di bagian draf _star transceiver_. Luhan memilih mode ' _auto resend'_ untuk semua pesan. Meski tahu tidak akan sampai, ia berniat membiarkan benda itu terus bekerja hingga kehabisan daya.

Helai demi helai pakaian yang membalut tubuh ia tanggalkan. Luhan menggantinya dengan terusan _medical gown_ —pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh pasien rumah sakit. Ketika harus mengatur dan memasukkan waktu berapa lama ia akan tidur, Luhan kebingungan. Apakah 100 hari, 100 minggu atau 100 tahun? Jujur ia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin terbangun ketika dunianya yang sekarang masih dalam keadaan sama. Tanpa peradaban.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan memasukkan simbol _infinity_ —tak terhingga. Tidak tentu kapan waktu pasti, dan pasrah menunggu seseorang atau makhluk lain datang untuk membuka peti yang membangkitkan ia dari tidur panjangnya.

Perlahan ia masuk lalu mulai berbaring. Seiring mata terpejam, peti _cryosleep_ pun menutup otomatis. Luhan merasa lelah dan tidak mau memikirkan lagi apakah ini adalah akhir dari perjuangannya ataukah akan ada kisah baru lain menunggu andai kata ia terbangun nanti entah kapan.

Sehun adalah imaji terakhir yang tervisualisasi oleh otak sebelum akhirnya metabolisme tubuh Luhan berhenti sepenuhnya. Ia tertidur dalam beku. Itu menjadi keputusan final yang ia ambil akibat dari timbulnya rasa nyaris putus asa karena tak kuat menahan sepi juga rindu.

Sayang, Luhan lupa akan sesuatu.

Semesta tak pernah tidur dan selalu berbicara pada kita. Mengirimkan pesan-pesan kecil, menjadi penyebab kebetulan dan banyak kejutan indah dalam hidup. Ia mengingatkan kita untuk berhenti sejenak, melihat sekitar, percaya kepada kekuatan lain yang lebih besar.

Jika saja Luhan mengingat hal itu, ia tidak akan melewatkan sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi beberapa detik setelah ia membeku. Alat pengendali portal yang tak pernah lagi disentuhnya, tiba-tiba aktif. Pada bagian pengisian koordinat tertera angka acak yang bergerak cepat seperti kalkulator rusak, lalu akhirnya berhenti dan menunjukkan sebuah koordinat pasti.

Dua buah pancang yang sudah lama dibiarkan tertancap di lahan kosong belakang pesawat, bergetar. Energi muncul, lantas tertembak ke udara, dan mengarah ke tempat pertama kali Luhan terdampar, di mana bangkai pesawat Abyssinian teronggok di sana. Ditandai bunyi gemuruh, terpaan angin ribut, perlahan gelembung transparan terbentuk di angkasa. Beberapa saat kemudian, tepat di atas Abyssinian, sebuah terowongan terbuka. Ukurannya berkembang, semakin lebar.

Saat itu, dua hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Luhan selama ratusan hari menampakkan wujudnya. Pertama, batu pada gelang yang setia melingkar manis di tangannya kembali bersinar putih terang. Kedua, lampu indikator _star transceiver_ berkedip beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya memunculkan sebuah notifikasi yang bertuliskan:

 _Messages sent_

Pesannya terkirim. Namun tidak hanya itu. Ada notifikasi lain muncul setelahnya.

 _520 new messages from Sehunnie_

Semua adalah tanda bahwa jarak telah menyempit. Sesuatu yang tadinya sangat jauh tak terjangkau, kini mendekat. Terowongan di atas langit planet Senshine terus melakukan buka tutup hingga beberapa hari ke depan, seperti ada sebuah kekuatan lain yang mengendalikan.

Luhan yang kini tertidur nyenyak dalam status _cryosleep_ tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa hanya dalam hitungan hari, petinya akan terbuka. Ia dibangkitkan dan terjaga oleh sebuah dekapan erat hangat milik seseorang yang telah menelan pahitnya penantian selama belasan tahun di Bumi.

Pada hari ke-280, dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan terpejam, telinganya akan kembali mendengar sebuah alunan kata-kata penuh sirat rindu yang sanggup membuatnya tersenyum.

" _Hyung… mari kita pulang._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

See you next chapter. Kisah penantian dari sisi Sehun, sekaligus akan menjawab apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di adegan terakhir chapter ini. Btw, ada yang mau coba nebak berapa usia Sehun saat menemukan Luhan? Ga nebak juga gapapa, sih karena ini bukan kuis dan ga ada hadiahnya, hehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menjadi pembaca yang sabar juga pengertian. :)

.

.

.


	8. Fortitude (Sehun)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Fortitude (Sehun)**

* * *

.

.

.

Semesta tidak mengizinkan kesempurnaan.

Sehun telah puluhan kali membaca buku ' _A Brief History of Time_ ' karya Stephen Hawking, dan kalimat itu adalah satu di antara sekian banyak kuotasi yang tertanam mengakar di otaknya. Ia tahu, apa yang dilakukan manusia tidak akan pernah mencapai kata sempurna. Semesta selalu memperlihatkan cela yang akan kita sadari kemudian. Inilah asal muasal dari rasa tidak puas yang membentuk sifat tamak manusia. Ingin terus meningkatkan standar kebutuhan, lagi dan lagi.

Kegagalan Profesor Lee beserta tim riset terdahulu dalam usaha membengkokkan ruang-waktu demi membuat jalan pintas antar-planet, adalah cara semesta untuk menunjukkan bahwa angka 100% bukanlah jaminan sebuah status sempurna. Akan tetapi, semesta tidaklah sejahat itu mematikan langkah setiap anak manusia. Justru di saat kita menginginkan sesuatu, semesta akan berkonspirasi untuk mewujudkannya dengan cara misterius yang tidak dapat ditebak.

Berpegang pada itu, Sehun berupaya menciptakan standar kesempurnaan secara relatif berdasarkan tujuannya saat ini. Sempurna baginya adalah keberadaan Luhan. Demi meraih itu, ia harus sedikit memanipulasi kekuatan alam. Sehun tidak sedang menantang semesta, melainkan mengikuti alur untuk mencari celah yang akan ia buat sedikit lebih lebar agar dapat dimasuki. Sehun yakin, semesta tidak menutup diri. Semesta hanya menguji, sejauh mana manusia sanggup menemukan rahasia tentangnya yang tersembunyi.

Berhubung lawannya adalah sang waktu, Sehun memacu alur hidupnya dengan cepat. Tidak sedetik pun ia sia-siakan demi sebuah kesempurnaan yang dicari. Dengan otak cerdasnya, Sehun memperpendek masa studi dengan mengambil beberapa mata kuliah tingkat atas. Ia ingin lulus sedini mungkin agar konsentrasinya bisa terfokus pada pengerjaan portal teleportasi yang masih butuh pembaruan.

Terus terang saja, meski pendidikan sangatlah penting, itu memperlambat geraknya. Sering kali ketika ia tengah serius berkutat dengan persamaan rumit demi mencari di mana letak cacat penemuan Profesor Lee, pria tua itu selalu menghentikannya di tengah jalan dengan alasan yang sebenarnya logis namun cukup menyesakkan.

"Cukup sampai di situ. Sekarang pulanglah dan kerjakan tugas kuliahmu."

"Tapi Profesor, saya baru saja akan—"

"Jangan membantah, Sehun. Aku tahu riset ini adalah segalanya bagimu. Aku pun berpikiran sama, tapi aku tidak menjadikanmu asisten serta partner riset untuk membuat pendidikanmu yang sesungguhnya terbengkalai. Bahkan menurutku, ada baiknya jika kau menyelesaikannya hingga tingkat doktoral. Buatlah apa yang kau terima sejalan dengan yang kau kerjakan. Percayalah, waktu yang kau habiskan untuk itu tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia. "

Itulah yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa meraih gelar sarjana dalam waktu empat tahun, terlalu lama. Jika ia mau dan berusaha, total hanya enam tahun yang harus ia tempuh hingga menyandang titel Doktor. Upayanya bukan tanpa rintangan. Kedekatannya dengan Profesor Lee Hyunseok tak ayal memunculkan berbagai gosip miring yang datang dari mulut-mulut dengki. Banyak yang menyangsikan bahwa rentetan nilai A tanpa cela milik Sehun adalah murni hasil kerja keras pemuda itu, melainkan sesuatu yang ia dapat dari koneksi.

Sehun menutup mata dan telinga. Tak peduli dengan kisah karangan yang membuat citranya tampak buruk. Ia tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal remeh macam itu karena telah menancapkan prioritas pasti dalam rencana hidupnya. Kini, Sehun punya ketetapan hati yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Akan tetapi, keteguhan itu ternyata bisa terusik jika nama orang yang ia sayangi turut terseret di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Januari 2221 AD**

Metode Penelitian, salah satu mata kuliah tingkat atas yang Sehun ambil di semester ini, merupakan kelas besar yang diselenggarakan di salah satu auditorium SNU. Meskipun para peserta kuliah sebagian besar adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir dari berbagai fakultas, Sehun tidak terlalu menjalin pertemanan dekat dengan siapa pun. Tatapan iri kurang bersahabat yang ia dapat, menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuat Sehun enggan berinteraksi.

Sebenarnya, ada dua orang yang entah kenapa sejak awal perkuliahan selalu duduk mengapitnya di tengah-tengah. Byun Baekhyun, dari Departemen Biosains dan Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran Departemen Fisiologi. Tidak seperti Sehun yang bicara seperlunya, kedua senior beda jurusan ini begitu ribut, suka melepas guyonan tidak pada tempatnya. Awalnya ia merasa terganggu, namun lama kelamaan berhasil memaklumi dan menganggap itu sudah menjadi bagian dari agenda kelas. Bahkan tak jarang ia turut terpancing untuk tertawa. Untung saja kedua orang itu memandang Sehun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Sehun selalu masuk kelas lebih awal, mengambil tempat duduk di deretan paling depan agar fokusnya tak terbagi. Selagi menunggu dosen datang hingga perkuliahan dimulai, ia menyumbat kedua telinga dengan _earphone_. Tangannya yang memegang _stylu_ s bergerak di atas layar _tablet_ , berusaha memecahkan berbagai persamaan yang berhubungan dengan risetnya bersama Profesor Lee. Tak terkecuali hari ini.

Segerombolan mahasiswa terlihat memasuki auditorium, Baekhyun adalah salah satunya. Tanpa ragu, ia mendaratkan bokong di bangku sebelah Sehun. Keduanya berinteraksi hanya dengan tatapan mata dan senyuman. Ketika mendapati Sehun tengah berkutat dengan kebiasaannya, Baekhyun tidak mengganggu dan membiarkan. Itu sampai ia mendengar celotehan-celotehan dari para mahasiswa lain yang duduk di belakang mereka. Sesuatu tentang Sehun yang pastinya negatif. Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk menoleh.

"Lagi-lagi cari muka dengan duduk paling depan. Apa dia ingin mendekati semua dosen di SNU demi mendongkrak nilai?"

"Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Profesor Lee yang terkenal ketat dan pelit akan nilai bisa memberinya A?"

"Pastinya dengan cara khusus." Salah seorang mahasiswa memberi gestur tanda kutip dengan jari-jarinya.

Kesal, Baekhyun pun menyela."Apa kalian tidak punya kegiatan yang lebih berguna selain menggosipkan orang?"

"Kami tidak sedang membicarakanmu. Kenapa juga kau ikut-ikutan sewot? Lagi pula orang yang bersangkutan tidak mendengarnya. Dia sedang tuli." Pemuda itu menunjuk jari ke arah telinga, meyakinkan bahwa Sehun yang tengah menjadi objek pembicaraan, sedang tidak awas dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun menatap sinis lalu kembali memutar tubuh ke posisi semula. Ia memerhatikan Sehun yang begitu acuh seakan tak peduli. Meski kegiatannya tak berubah, genggaman pada _stylus_ tampak perlahan makin erat. Saat itulah Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu. _Jack_ kabel _earphone_ milik Sehun tidak terhubung ke pemutar musik, yang berarti…

Oh, tidak… Sehun mendengar semuanya.

"Kurasa dia bisa begitu mudah klik dengan Profesor Lee karena memiliki kesamaan. Kalian tahu, kan ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau jenius dan gila itu beda tipis. Mereka cocok."

"Maksudmu, sama-sama 'gila'?" Suara gelak tawa ejekan bersahutan di ruang auditorium.

Sehun meletakkan _stylus_ , tangannya kini terkepal. Jika mereka masih berani buka mulut dan bicara aneh-aneh lebih jauh lagi setelah ini, ia bersumpah akan bangkit dan mengonfrontasinya. Sehun tidak akan ambil pusing jika yang menjadi bahan cemoohan adalah dirinya seorang, tapi ini sudah menyeret pihak lain.

"Kalian sudah dengar kisah mereka? Mungkin gara-gara ditinggal pergi oleh orang terdekat, keduanya jadi sedikit… yah, tidak waras dan penuh delusi."

"Dia seharusnya bisa merelakan dan menerima kenyataan kalau orang terdekatnya yang hilang saat Ekspedisi Animula, sudah mati dan takkan kembali. Dengan begitu, mungkin rohnya akan terbang ke nirwana dengan tenang dan tidak jadi arwah penasaran." Senior itu pun meniru mimik, gestur serta suara hantu, yang kembali memancing tawa kemudian.

Cukup sudah.

Kesabaran telah tiba di ambang batas. Sehun menggebrak meja, membuat mereka semua, termasuk Baekhyun terperanjat kaget. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri gerombolan senior tersebut tanpa rasa segan sedikit pun. Baekhyun yang hendak menarik lengan pemuda itu, terlambat mencegahnya.

"Kalian bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil mempersempit jarak dengan salah seorang dari mereka yang ia yakini sebagai provokator.

"Aku bilang, kau seharusnya terima fakta bahwa orang yang bernama Luhan itu sudah mat—"

Senior yang berbicara paling frontal itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sebuah bogem mentah keras yang dilayangkan Sehun keburu mendarat di sisi wajah hingga menyebabkan ia tersungkur.

"Astaga, Sehun!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut. Ia buru-buru berlari ke arahnya untuk mencegah pertikaian lebih lanjut, namun senior tadi segera bangkit. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang didapat, ia balas menerjang Sehun hingga limbung dan terjatuh.

Perkelahian tak dapat terelakkan. Mereka bergumul di lantai. Kini auditorium yang seharusnya menjadi ruang kelas untuk belajar terasa seperti klub malam di mana ada dua orang pemuda mabuk tengah berkelahi. Lengking teriakan penuh rasa takut milik para mahasiswi pun bersahutan di auditorium. Baekhyun mencoba melerai, namun tubuh mungilnya tak sanggup menahan mereka, yang ada ia malah terdorong.

"Kenapa kalian hanya menonton?! Bantu aku!" teriak Baekhyun ketika tak ada seorang pun yang berinisiatif memisahkan keduanya.

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai bagian kanan wajah Sehun. Alhasil, pipinya sobek tergores oleh cincin yang dikenakan sang senior. Ia meringis merasakan perih. Cairan pekat berwarna merah _carmine_ yang menetes dari lapisan kulit terbuka, ia seka dengan tangan. Sehun bertambah berang, mendorong seluruh berat tubuhnya untuk menindih senior itu, lalu meninju tepat di rahang berkali-kali. Dua butir gigi terlihat mencuat keluar dari tempatnya bersarang. Lawannya kini mengerang kesakitan. Darah menghiasi rongga mulut layaknya habis dilumuri saus tomat.

Beberapa mahasiswa lain yang baru saja masuk melewati pintu auditorium, dikejutkan oleh kegaduhan yang terjadi. Saat Baekhyun melihat sosok jangkung Chanyeol berdiri menganga di ambang pintu, spontan ia meneriakkan namanya.

"Chanyeol! Bantu aku pisahkan mereka!" Tanpa pikir panjang, sang mahasiswa kedokteran berlari mendekati Sehun, mengapit ketiak pemuda itu dengan lengan.

"Sehun, hentikan!" Chanyeol yang bertubuh lebih tinggi, menarik Sehun menjauh dari senior yang sudah habis babak belur ia hajar.

"Da-dasar gila… Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar gila…" Korbannya yang terkapar di lantai masih sempat meracau di antara kesadaran minim seraya meludahkan darah yang masih mengucur dari gusi. Teman-temannya kini mulai mengerubungi, membantu memapahnya.

"Kau harusnya berpikir seribu kali sebelum memutuskan mencari gara-gara denganku! Sekarang kau tahu sejauh mana orang gila bisa bertindak!" Sehun menggertak dengan luapan emosi. Ekspresi wajah sangar ditambah dengan gores luka, membuat tampilannya saat ini terlihat begitu gahar.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Pekikan lain terdengar dari arah pintu auditorium. Fokus pandangan seisi kelas kini berpaling ke sana. Dosen mereka telah tiba.

Napas Sehun masih berderu, dan beberapa detik kemudian setelah sisi rasionalnya kembali, ia tahu harus menanggung sebuah konsekuensi dari aksi tak berlandaskan logika yang baru saja dilancarkannya.

Oh Sehun berada dalam masalah besar.

.

.

.

Profesor Lee memejamkan mata, memijat pelipisnya. Sementara Sehun, hanya tertunduk lesu sembari sesekali mengusap pipi yang telah menerima tiga jahitan dan ditutup kain kasa. Rasa kecewa tersirat jelas di wajah pria yang sudah membimbingnya selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia tahu Sehun adalah pribadi keras kepala yang agak susah diatur, namun tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika pemuda itu sanggup bertindak tanpa menggunakan nalar.

"Kau seorang ilmuwan, bukan manusia barbar. Otak harus bekerja lebih dahulu sebelum fisik. _Head before hands_! Ingat itu!"

Sehun mengangkat kepala, sedikit melirik tajam. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang tidak berkenan dihakimi. Meski tahu telah salah, ia punya alasan. "Mereka menghina Anda."

"Oh, jadi kau membelaku? Apa aku harus bilang terima kasih? Kau harus tahu, pembelaan adalah sesuatu yang tidak kubutuhkan. Aku sudah kebal dengan semua penilaian negatif orang."

"Mereka menjadikan Luhan sebagai bahan lelucon."

Roman muka Profesor Lee melunak. Ternyata masalahnya bukan hanya menyangkut tangan dan kepala, melainkan juga hati. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti akan hal itu. Bila hati sudah terusik, terkadang logika bahkan bisa mati. Ia pun sempat mengalaminya.

Pria itu menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali berbicara. "Dengar, Sehun… untuk sekarang, kau bisa bernapas lega karena hanya menerima detensi selama sebulan. Untung saja orang tua mahasiswa itu tidak melayangkan tuntutan hukum. Jika saja aku tidak bernegosiasi dengan pihak Rektorat, kau seharusnya tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti semester ini. Ingatlah, aku tidak bisa selamanya menggunakan pengaruhku di SNU untuk membantumu. Kau tahu reputasiku seperti apa di luar sana. Jika hal seperti ini terulang lagi, kau harus menanggungnya sendiri."

Sehun mencerna dalam kalimat yang membuatnya tak berkutik. Ia sadar, waktu yang seharusnya digunakan seefisien mungkin, kini sedikit terbuang percuma akibat dari kelakukannya. Detensi harus ia jalani, yang otomatis membuat fokusnya lagi-lagi terbagi. Kuliah, proyek ilmiah portal teleportasi, sekarang ditambah hukuman sebagai petugas arsip literatur di perpustakaan utama kampus selama sebulan.

Mulai sekarang ia akan berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Tak menghiraukan segala hal yang berpotensi menjadi penghambat dalam pencapaian tujuan. Toh, ia yakin, kejadian yang makin menambah carut marut citranya di hadapan sivitas SNU, akan membuat tak seorang pun berani mengganggunya setelah ini.

.

.

.

 _To: My Luhan_

 _Hyung, aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kekerasan adalah jalan terakhir yang baru bisa diambil jika diplomasi sudah benar-benar buntu dan hati telah mati. Kau pasti kecewa berat jika tahu aku telah melanggarnya._

 _Maaf… aku janji, kali ini takkan lagi terpengaruh dengan distraksi. Apa kau masih di sana? Bertahanlah dan tunggu aku. Kau pasti akan kubawa pulang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun ternyata tidak menjalani hukuman sendirian. Ada seorang mahasiswa yang turut bertugas bersamanya di bagian arsip bawah tanah perpustakaan. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan tinggi hampir sepantar dan perawakan tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Ketika tak sengaja menatap nomor induk mahasiswa yang tertera pada _name tag_ -nya, ia langsung tahu bahwa mereka berada di tahun angkatan yang sama.

"Di sini adalah bagian arsip pustaka klasik, dan yang harus kalian lakukan adalah membuat indeks secara alfabetis kemudian berdasarkan tahun terbit. Perlakukan mereka dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai jilidnya terlepas. Gunakan sarung tangan. Literatur ini sebagian besar sudah tidak dicetak ulang sejak 100 tahun yang lalu."

Pustakawan itu pun berlalu setelah memberi penjelasan panjang lebar dan membekali kedua pemuda tersebut berbagai macam peralatan ala kurator. Sehun mendongak, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, menatap jumlah buku tak terhingga di tiap rak sepuluh tingkat yang berjajar rapi.

"Keren…" Pemuda di sampingnya mencairkan kebisuan di antara mereka dengan melontarkan sebuah pujian ketika Sehun hendak mengenakan masker. Sehun tidak tahu kata itu ditujukan untuk apa. "Kau tahu, wanita rata-rata tertarik dengan laki-laki yang punya bekas luka," lanjutnya sembari menunjuk perban di pipi Sehun.

" _Thanks_ , tapi bagiku itu tidak akan berguna," jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau tidak tertarik pada wanita?" Ia menyeringai, berusaha menggoda, namun Sehun hanya diam tak berniat menanggapi. "Aku tahu apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Ya, secara teknis seluruh SNU pun sudah mengetahuinya. Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di tempat ini seperti spora."

"Dan kau sangat aneh karena masih berani mengajakku bicara setelah mendengarnya. Tidakkah kau merasa risih berbincang dengan 'residivis' sepertiku?"

Tak disangka, pemuda itu melepaskan tawa. "Kenapa harus risih? Jika ada di posisimu, mungkin aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Malah sebenarnya, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menghajarnya. Senior itu satu klub bisbol denganku. Dia memang berengsek, para junior tak ada yang menyukainya."

"Aku tidak melakukannya demi siapa pun, _but you're welcome,_ " balas Sehun. "Oh, omong-omong, apa yang membuatmu bisa sampai di tempat ini?"

"Aku?" Ia kembali tertawa. "Alasanku tidak sekeren punyamu, tapi jika kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu, aku akan mengatakannya."

Tubuhnya ia condongkan untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun. "Aku kepergok bercumbu di toilet kantor Dekanat… dengan sekretaris Dekan."

Kening Sehun mengernyit, menatap aneh ke arahnya seolah habis berjumpa alien berotak mesum, namun detik berikutnya ia tak mampu menahan untuk tersenyum simpul. Sehun tidak berniat menjalin relasi baru dengan siapa pun, tetapi berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Apalagi mereka sama-sama terjebak di perpustakaan dan akan menjadi partner selama sebulan penuh.

"Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai… Teknik Mesin dan _Aerospace_." Ia mengulurkan tangan tanpa ragu. Sehun meliriknya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan itu dengan sebuah jabat erat.

"Oh Sehun… Fisika dan Astronomi."

Saat itu, tidak tebersit sedikit pun di pikiran Sehun jika perkenalan tak terencana dengan beberapa mahasiswa lintas bidang studi seperti Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar hubungan pertemanan.

Tangan-tangan mereka adalah kekuatan yang Sehun butuhkan nanti demi membawa _pulang_ seseorang yang telah menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyelesaikan pendidikan tingkat sarjana dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun dengan Indeks Prestasi Kumulatif sempurna. Bahkan menyalip Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya. Pada Agustus 2222 AD, ia mengikuti upacara wisuda yang diselenggarakan di gimnasium SNU bersama dengan 3.469 lulusan Sarjana lain, 1.081 orang Magister, serta 486 peraih gelar Doktor.

Oh Sehun, lulusan terbaik yang dianggap paling berprestasi, seharusnya layak tampil di podium memberikan pidato sebagai tokoh representatif. Akan tetapi, ia cukup tahu diri. Prestasi di bidang akademis tidak berbanding lurus dengan reputasi yang sayangnya, hingga akhir pun masih tetap negatif. Ia tidak mau memancing kontroversi lebih jauh, jadi mempersilakan lulusan lain untuk menggantikan posisinya.

Tidak ingin terus bergantung pada bantuan Profesor Lee, Sehun mencari jalur beasiswa secara mandiri demi melanjutkan studi. Menargetkan satu tahun untuk meraih gelar _Master_ dan maksimal dua setengah tahun untuk menyandang _Doctor of Philosophy_ bukanlah hal sulit baginya. Topik penelitian yang akan diangkat ke dalam tesis serta disertasi telah ia tentukan sejak awal, dan tentu saja berhubungan dengan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan bersama Profesor Lee saat ini.

Pada awalnya, timbul sedikit keraguan dalam diri Sehun. Proyek ilmiah itu memanglah penting, namun bagaimana mungkin seluruh hidupnya ia dedikasikan pada penelitian sedangkan ia tidak bekerja. Untung saja Profesor Lee menghapus semua keraguan itu dan kembali memantapkan jalan pilihannya.

"Ilmuwan adalah profesi. Riset adalah pekerjaan. Sebelumnya, kau memang hanya asistenku karena statusmu yang masih seorang mahasiswa, tapi sekarang aku adalah pengguna jasa yang memakai keahlianmu secara profesional. Aku menggajimu untuk melakukannya. Jangan kau lupa itu."

Profesor Lee bersikeras meminta Sehun untuk pindah ke kediamannya setelah lulus, namun pemuda itu menolak dengan halus. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban dan selalu merepotkan, meski pada kenyataannya keberadaan Sehun di sana akan memudahkan pergerakan dalam mengontrol progres proyek ilmiah. Mengambil jalan tengah, Sehun memutuskan untuk menempati sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan jarak tempuh 10 menit dari kediaman Profesor Lee.

Pada akhir musim panas tahun 2225 AD, sebuah fakta terkuak, dan kejadian tak terduga yang mengikutinya akan membuat Sehun terpaksa menuruti semua kemauan Profesor Lee. Lagi-lagi, ia dihadapkan oleh sesuatu yang mengharuskannya berpacu dengan waktu.

.

.

.

 _To: My Luhan_

 _Hyung, aku tahu kau masih di sana, di mana pun itu. Cahaya batu pada gelang pemberianmu masih belum berubah, tetap redup, tapi kau tahu apa yang berubah? Aku tumbuh. Ukuran gelang itu menjadi sempit, terkadang menggores pergelangan tanganku, sehingga aku tidak bisa memakainya lagi setiap waktu. Padahal kau sudah sengaja memilihkan ukuran lebih besar, namun pada akhirnya tetap tidak muat._

 _Jangan khawatir… aku masih menyimpannya, karena benda itu adalah satu-satunya bukti konkret yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku masih terhubung denganmu._

 _Kau masih bertahan, kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Juni 2225 AD**

"Bagaimana sidang disertasimu tadi?" Profesor Lee bertanya pada Sehun yang terlihat menanggalkan jas lalu menggulung bagian lengan kemejanya hingga batas siku.

Ia baru saja menjalani sidang disertasi hari ini, dan tempat pertama yang ia ingin kunjungi setelahnya, tak lain adalah rumah Profesor Lee. Ketika Sehun tiba di sana, pria itu sedang berada di gedung fasilitas penelitian, mengenakan jas lab putih seperti biasanya. Berdiri di hadapan papan tulis, berkutat dengan persamaan yang belum berhasil mereka pecahkan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sangat lancar. Aku berhasil membuat para penguji membisu, diam tak berkutik," jawab Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, menunjukkan ekspresi pongah.

"Dasar sombong." Pria itu melempar penghapus papan tulis ke arah Sehun yang untungnya secara refleks mampu ia tangkap dengan manis. Keduanya pun lantas tertawa.

Hubungan Oh Sehun dengan Lee Hyunseok tidaklah sekaku dahulu. Beberapa tahun terakhir, tepatnya sejak menjelang kelulusan Sehun dari SNU, interaksi antar-keduanya lebih hangat layaknya keluarga. Profesor Lee menganggap Sehun seperti anak sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tak jarang berselisih pendapat, namun mereda tak lama kemudian.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Aku akan makan nanti." Sehun sudah hendak melangkah menghampiri Profesor Lee untuk melanjutkan kerjanya yang tertunda, namun pria itu memasang tampang masam demi mencegahnya mendekat.

" _No!_ Pergi sana! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu bekerja dengan perut kosong."

"Ck… Profesor, kau berlebihan. Aku tidak akan mati mendadak hanya gara-gara telat makan."

"Ingat peribahasa Jepang yang pernah kukatakan padamu. _Hara ga hette wa ikusa ga dekinu!_ Kalau lapar, kau tidak bisa bertarung." Profesor Lee lantas menekan tombol interkom untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Lyra, seret Tuan Muda kita keluar dari gedung ini. Bawa ke ruang makan! Jangan biarkan dia kembali sebelum kenyang."

Sehun memutar bola mata, sedikit kesal. Adakalanya ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti bocah, apalagi di usia yang telah menginjak 25 tahun, meski tahu bahwa tindakan Profesor Lee merupakan implementasi rasa sayang dan peduli.

Ia sepatutnya bersyukur karena tanpa disadari, perhatian itu takkan bertahan lama dan perlahan sirna sebelum tujuannya tercapai.

.

.

.

Salah satu kekurangan dari portal teleportasi yang dibangun oleh Profesor Lee berhubungan dengan waktu tempuh. Sehun berhasil mengetahuinya ketika mencoba sendiri portal itu untuk menyeberang ke Shinagawa, Jepang lalu lanjut menuju Waitomo yang terletak di Pulau Selatan Selandia Baru. Tatkala melirik jam tangan yang terintegrasi satuan ukuran hingga milidetik, ia menemukan fakta bahwa waktu tetap berjalan saat berada di dalam terowongan.

Jarak memengaruhi waktu tiba. Bila perpindahan antar-wilayah di Bumi hanya memakan hitungan detik, bisa jadi untuk menyeberang ke planet terdekat seperti Mars atau Venus membutuhkan waktu lebih lama, yaitu dalam hitungan menit. Semakin lebar jarak tujuan, otomatis makin besar satuan ukuran waktu yang muncul. Lalu, bagaimana jika seandainya Luhan berada di tempat berjarak puluhan juta tahun cahaya dari Bumi? Sudah bisa dipastikan usia Sehun perlahan akan habis di dalam terowongan tanpa ia sadari. Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kelemahan _star transceiver_.

Sehun berupaya menambal celah itu.

"Aku ingin menerapkan cara kerja lubang hitam pada portal ini."

Kedua alis Profesor Lee bertaut, sejenak memperlihatkan ekspresi ragu. "Jelaskan padaku."

Tangan Sehun bergerak di permukaan _smartboard_ , menggambar sketsa lubang hitam sederhana. "Seperti yang kita tahu, ini adalah singularitas…" Ia menunjuk pada titik lingkaran di tengah-tengah gambar. "…inti pusat dari sebuah lubang hitam di mana kepadatan massa dan kurvatur ruang-waktu bernilai tak terhingga. Pada titik ini terjadi penyatuan gaya-gaya fundamental di alam semesta. Hukum-hukum fisika yang kita ketahui, tidak lagi bekerja."

Kali ini, Sehun mengarahkan pena mekaniknya pada bagian gambar terluar. "…dan ini adalah bagian depan atau pintu masuk lubang hitam yang kita sebut dengan horizon peristiwa."

"Atau Radius Schwarzchild," timpal Profesor Lee.

" _Yes._ _The point of no return_. Batas di mana medan gravitasi menjadi semakin kuat sehingga mendistorsikan kurva ruang-waktu. Jika sebuah benda melewati batasan ini lalu berada di dalam horizon peristiwa… apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Semua peristiwa… titik dalam ruang waktu, akan berhenti."

"Tepat sekali." Sehun meletakkan pena. Dengan roman penuh keyakinan, ia mengutarakan sebuah deklarasi rencana. "Profesor… aku akan mencoba membuat waktu di dalam terowongan berhenti sehingga tidak ada satu nanodetik pun yang hilang saat kita melakukan perpindahan."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Membeku seolah waktu tiada. Seulas senyum puas terkembang di wajah Profesor Lee tak lama kemudian. Sejak awal ia telah memprediksi bahwa impiannya tak hanya akan menjadi sekadar visi meski bukan ia yang mewujudkannya. Pria itu telah memilih sendiri bidak terkuat yang mampu mempertahankan eksistensi dengan kukuh di atas papan catur hingga akhir permainan.

Sehun melampaui ekspektasi.

Kini, Profesor Lee bisa tenang dan bernapas lega mengetahui seseorang yang lebih kompeten akan mewarisi segala hal yang telah ia bangun meskipun titik waktu untuk menyaksikan perwujudan itu belum tentu ditemuinya. Ia sadar, sepak terjangnya telah sampai di ujung era.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Agustus 2225 AD**

Terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan mengakibatkan Sehun kurang peka terhadap apa yang terjadi di depan mata. Ketika mendapati Profesor Lee mulai perlahan kehilangan berat badan, mudah lelah, sering mengeluh mual dan nyeri perut selama dua bulan terakhir, ia seharusnya tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi kesehatan pria itu. Ia terlambat menyadari dan baru mengetahui fakta tersebut saat tanpa sengaja menemukan Profesor Lee terkapar tak sadarkan diri di meja kerjanya.

Sehun panik. Buru-buru ia hendak menghubungi 119, namun Lyra yang tiba-tiba datang langsung mencegah. Dibantu oleh wanita itu, Sehun memapah Profesor Lee hingga ke kamar tidur lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Dengan sigap, Lyra memberi pertolongan pertama. Aksi cekatannya seakan memperlihatkan bahwa ia tahu segala tindakan yang harus diambil dan telah terbiasa menghadapi situasi demikian. Lyra menguasai ilmu keperawatan dan Sehun berkesimpulan bahwa apa pun itu yang diderita Profesor Lee, bukanlah sesuatu yang baru ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

" _Noona_ , sebenarnya Profesor sakit apa?" Ia bertanya pada wanita pelayan keluarga Lee yang lebih memilih untuk tidak menikah demi mengabdikan diri pada majikannya hingga akhir hayat.

"Sirosis. Liver kronis."

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa?"

Lyra menarik napas panjang seolah mengisyaratkan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan tidaklah singkat.

"Semua bermula ketika kami kehilangan kontak dengan tim riset yang menjalani ekspedisi menuju Mars demi melakukan uji coba terhadap portal teleportasi. Profesor dihinggapi oleh rasa bersalah yang amat dalam, karena tidak hanya anggota keluarganya, melainkan keluargaku juga turut terseret ke dalam peristiwa itu. Berkali-kali kukatakan bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya, tapi sayangnya dia belum bisa memaafkan diri sendiri. Sejak saat itu ia memilih alkohol sebagai pelarian... Tingkat pengonsumsian yang di atas normal lama-lama mengakibatkan fungsi hatinya terganggu, dan kau pasti tahu penyakit ini seperti bom waktu. Efeknya baru akan timbul kemudian tanpa penderita sadari, bahkan ketika ia sudah berhasil menolong dirinya dengan memutuskan untuk berhenti."

Sehun menyibak poni rambut dengan sedikit gusar. Mengapa hal sepenting ini baru ia ketahui sekarang? Penyakit liver yang sudah sampai tahap sirosis tidak bisa sembuh total, hanya bisa diperlambat agar tidak semakin parah. Jadi selama ini, Profesor Lee memaksakan diri untuk selalu berupaya maksimal demi riset tersebut meski tahu nyawa adalah taruhannya? Sehun sangat menyesal karena tidak menyadari lebih awal.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Sehun memutuskan pindah ke kediaman Profesor Lee, lantas memaksa untuk mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaan pria itu. Kini, seluruh pengerjaan proyek ilmiah portal teleportasi berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Tentunya, Sehun tidak bisa bekerja sendirian. Ia butuh tangan lain untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia mulai. Lalu, sebuah nama muncul di kepala. Tanpa segan, Sehun menghubunginya dan mengutarakan maksud tanpa basa-basi, karena ia tahu orang itu tidak akan menolak.

"Kyungsoo… aku butuh bantuan."

.

.

.

 _To: My Luhan_

 _Hyung, apa kau sehat? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?_

 _Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku menemukan fakta bahwa Profesor pembimbingku ternyata menderita sakit keras. Sejujurnya, aku takut… Aku selalu takut jika membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa orang yang aku sayangi. Itu termasuk dirimu._

 _Kumohon, di mana pun kau berada, tetaplah sehat dan jangan kurang suatu apa pun sampai kita bertemu lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Februari 2228 AD**

Kesehatan Profesor Lee memburuk. Terdapat komplikasi yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya ensefalopati hepatik, di mana hati tidak lagi bisa berfungsi baik untuk menyaring unsur-unsur beracun sehingga terakumulasi dan mengakibatkan fungsi otak terganggu. Perlahan ia kehilangan kemampuan daya ingat yang otomatis membuat konsentrasi serta fokus semakin menurun terutama ketika melakukan penghitungan. Tak jarang terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan karena tingkat kesadaran yang semakin tertekan.

Sehun tahu, fase akhir dari semua gejala ini adalah koma, dan yang terburuk adalah kematian.

Ia harus cepat.

Memacu waktu, siang malam Sehun mencoba memecahkan apa yang belum terselesaikan. Menenggak minuman energi berkafein agar membuatnya tetap terjaga. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan Lyra untuk makan tepat waktu dengan mengunci diri di gedung penelitian hanya berbekal biskuit serta makanan instan. Bahkan sampai tak ingat mandi. Kyungsoo-lah yang menjadi pahlawan dan berhasil membawa logikanya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" teriak Kyungsoo yang berhasil masuk gedung fasilitas penelitian dengan meretas kode kunci pintu yang dipasang Sehun. Ia mengambil cermin yang menggantung di salah satu sudut ruang lalu membawanya ke hadapan pria yang tubuhnya teronggok lemas di sofa seperti mayat hidup. Rambut berantakan mencuat ke segala arah. Kacamata yang masih dikenakan tidak menutupi lingkar hitam menggantung di bawah kelopak. Noda kopi menghiasi kausnya yang kusut dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Lihat dirimu! Kau persis gelandangan!" Suara Kyungsoo yang melengking malah membuat Sehun bertambah pusing. "Kapan terakhir kau tidur dan mandi?!"

"Tiga hari yang lalu…" jawabnya santai seraya menggaruk kepala. Kacamata ia lepas sembari menguap.

"Astaga, Sehun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Aku tahu semua ini sangat penting, tapi coba pikir baik-baik, apa menurutmu seperti inikah yang diinginkan Profesor Lee? Aku yakin jika seandainya Profesor melihatmu dalam keadaan menyedihkan begini, dia akan marah besar."

"Aku mengerjakan semua ini demi dia."

"Aku tahu, tapi tolong perhatikan juga dirimu sendiri!" Ia melirik ke arah meja di mana banyak tergeletak bungkus _cup_ mie instan, yang langsung membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pola hidup pria itu selama beberapa hari terakhir sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Kyungsoo mengembus napas pelan. "Sehun… jika kau ikut sakit, siapa yang akan melanjutkan semua ini? Jangan buat perjuangan hidup Profesor Lee jadi sia-sia. Di sisa waktunya yang sempit, apa kau ingin menghadiahinya dengan sebuah kegagalan?"

Bukan delik mata maupun pitingan lengan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya kembali meraih kewarasan, melainkan hujaman kata-kata. Pria itu benar. Sebuah tembakan senapan tidak akan mengenai sasaran dengan akurat apabila penembak kehilangan konsentrasi untuk membidik akibat kelelahan. Sehun memaksakan otak bekerja sementara tubuhnya memberontak.

Sejak hari itu, ia mengubah pola kerja di mana pikiran, hati, dan tangan bisa bersinkronisasi dengan selaras.

.

.

.

Meneriakkan sebuah kata seruan khas sepertinya sudah menjadi tradisi yang diturunkan oleh Archimedes ketika ia pertama kali menemukan teori tentang prinsip hidrostatis saat tengah berendam di bak mandi, kemudian melihat volume air yang tumpah sama dengan gaya yang diterima tubuhnya. Ilmuwan itu keluar dari bak, lantas berlari dalam keadaan bugil di kota Syracuse sambil berteriak, " _Eureka!_ " yang berarti "Aku telah menemukannya!".

Hal serupa dilakukan Sehun tatkala pada akhirnya, ia berhasil memecahkan bagaimana cara mengembangkan materi eksotis yang lebih kuat dan memanipulasi waktu di dalam terowongan.

Oh, tenang saja… ia tidak lari telanjang keliling kota Seoul.

Ketika dengan tergesa berkendara menuju rumah sakit tempat Profesor Lee dirawat untuk mengabari hasil temuannya, Sehun hanya mengenakan setelan kaus oblong hitam dan celana _training_ berwarna senada yang sudah ia pakai selama tiga hari, lengkap dengan selop rumah yang tak sempat diganti. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat itu masih musim dingin, tak sempat terpikirkan lagi olehnya untuk sekadar mengambil mantel.

Akibat penampilannya yang urakan serta lonjakan emosi tak terkontrol yang terlukis jelas di raut wajah, ia dianggap mencurigakan dan sempat dihadang untuk memasuki lobi rumah sakit oleh petugas sekuriti. Untung saja ia berjumpa seseorang tak terduga yang menyelamatkan mukanya. Adalah Chanyeol yang secara kebetulan melakukan praktik di tempat itu. Sehun segera membawa kakinya berlari ke arah kamar Profesor Lee setelah Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkan sekuriti bahwa ia bukanlah pasien yang kabur dari paviliun penyakit kejiwaan.

"Profesor!" Meski memanggil dengan intonasi tinggi, Sehun sebisa mungkin menurunkan volume suaranya agar tidak mengganggu. Ia lantas menggeret kursi dan duduk di samping pria yang kini untuk bernapas pun butuh bantuan perangkat oksigen.

"Profesor… aku menemukannya… aku telah menemukannya." Menggenggam erat tangan pria itu, Sehun pun mulai bicara dengan napas terengah. "Aku berhasil… dengan materi eksotis yang sekarang, kita bisa membangun portal tunggal yang lebih stabil untuk melakukan perpindahan di ruang angkasa tanpa harus menerapkan sistem sinkronisasi, dan apabila waktu berhenti di dalam terowongan, kita bisa melintasi jarak sejauh apa pun tanpa terpengaruh oleh dilatasi waktu."

Profesor Lee tersenyum sumringah tanpa sanggup menyembunyikan ekspresi lelah. Tangannya membelai lembut kepala Sehun, bangga atas pencapaian anak didiknya meski masih berbentuk sebuah teori abstrak.

"Bagus… Itu sangat bagus… Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

"Dengan ini, kita bisa menemukan mereka… Luhan dan seluruh keluargamu…"

Masih tersenyum, pria tua itu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan kita, tapi kau… Hanya kau dan Luhanmu…"

Kening Sehun berkerut, menampakkan roman muka bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu, Profesor?"

"Sehun…" Napas berat diembuskannya dengan susah payah. "…kurasa… aku sudah tidak akan ada di dunia ini lagi saat portal itu selesai diperbaharui."

Sehun dibuat terkesiap oleh pernyataan yang meluncur lepas begitu saja dari bibir Profesor Lee. Sontak ia genggam tangan pria itu lebih erat. "Profesor, a-apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Tolong jangan bicara sembarangan. Kau harus bertahan karena aku akan membawa mereka pulang. Kita semua akan kembali berkumpul dengan orang yang kita sayangi."

"Ada satu hal yang selama ini kusembunyikan darimu… Kau pastinya tahu tentang ikatan batin yang terjalin antara orang tua dan anak. Sejujurnya… aku sudah tidak merasakan itu lagi terhadap keluargaku yang hilang, begitu pula Lyra. Bedanya, mental dia lebih kuat dibandingkan aku. Ia bisa menerima kenyataan sedari awal dan bangkit dengan cepat, sedangkan aku terus membohongi diri sendiri dengan menanamkan pikiran bahwa mereka masih hidup. Seharusnya aku sadar dengan cepat bahwa harapan itu telah sirna sejak lama... Kini, aku harus mengakuinya."

"Profesor, stop… jangan bicara lagi. Kau akan baik-baik saja, begitu pun dengan keluargamu."

"Tidak, Sehun… kami, aku dan tim risetku, adalah generasi gagal yang memang harus menjadi batu loncatan agar generasi berikutnya mencapai keberhasilan, dan sekarang adalah waktumu untuk membuktikannya."

Tak sampai sejam yang lalu, perasaan Sehun dibawa ke level tertinggi oleh kegembiraan berlebih akan hasil temuannya, namun tak menyangka rasa itu akan terhempas kembali dengan sangat cepat setelah mendengar penuturan Profesor Lee yang sarat kepedihan.

Sebagai ilmuwan, Sehun mungkin mampu memanipulasi ruang-waktu, tapi ia bukanlah penguasa semesta yang mengatur rentang usia hidup manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Maret 2229 AD**

Sehun mengecek semua kelengkapan _space suit_ yang tengah dikenakannya. Ini adalah hari di mana ia akan menguji coba portal teleportasi generasi terbaru dengan menyeberang ke stasiun ruang angkasa terbesar milik UEA—Caracal—yang mengorbit di dekat Venus. Bila keakuratan koordinat tidak teruji berhasil, ia bisa saja salah mendarat di ruang angkasa dan melayang-layang tanpa kejelasan di luar sana. Jadi, yang harus dilakukannya adalah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kyungsoo yang juga telah bersiaga di meja balik kendali.

Sehun menghela napas gugup. "Aku siap."

"Kau yakin?"

" _Yes_."

"Oke, Sehun kuingatkan sekali lagi, jika kau salah mendarat, cepatlah tekan tombol di bagian kiri _space suit_. Pakaianmu telah terintegrasi mesin roket. Kau harus mengakselerasi dirimu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam terowongan sebelum tertutup. Bila terlambat, gunakan pengendali portal untuk membukanya kembali. Jangan sampai benda itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan."

"Aku tahu."

"Jika kau berhasil sampai di koordinat yang tepat, berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai ketahuan. Ingat, yang kita lakukan ini ilegal. Aku tidak mau masuk penjara, kurasa kau pun sama. Cek jam digitalmu, pastikan apakah waktu berhenti atau tidak saat berada di dalam terowongan. Waktumu maksimal hanya dua menit. Jangan berlama-lama di sana, karena—"

" _Gosh_ , Kyungsoo! Aku tahu! Bisakah kau berhenti bicara dan langsung lakukan saja? Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan ulang. Aku sudah menghafal semua prosedur itu sejak jauh-jauh hari."

"Dan prosedur yang harus kujalani sebagai partner adalah mengingatkanmu. Ck, dasar tidak sabaran."

Kyungsoo mulai mengatur penggunaan energi pada level minimum agar ketika portal itu terbuka di jalur tujuan, tidak menimbulkan gejala ribut yang terlalu menarik perhatian. Portal pun diaktifkan. Gelembung _warp_ transparan tercipta. Bagian inti perlahan berputar searah jarum jam lalu membentuk lubang yang diameternya semakin melebar hingga membentuk sebuah jalur terowongan.

Sebelum melangkah masuk, Sehun mengecek jam digital. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16:03 KST. Penting untuk memastikan jika angka pada bagian detik baru akan berganti setelah sampai di tempat tujuan. Lalu, pada detik keempat, ia pun menyeberang. Pemandangan dalam terowongan tampak seperti nebula, bentukan awan antar-bintang yang terdiri dari debu, gas, dan plasma dengan warna pastel menawan. Saking cantiknya, Sehun menggambarkan fenomena itu seperti gula-gula kapas yang selalu ia dan Luhan beli sewaktu kecil di setiap karnaval yang diselenggarakan di kota.

Ada sebuah cahaya menyilaukan di kejauhan, ia yakin itu adalah pintu keluar. Sehun mengecek jam, dan mendapati waktu masih berada di 16:04 KST, sama dengan ketika ia masuk tadi. Ia melangkah lebih jauh mendekati sumber cahaya. Pada langkah terakhir, Sehun memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam, lalu membiarkan tubuhnya masuk tertelan oleh cahaya terang.

Sehun dapat merasakan suasana sekitarnya berubah. Ketika membuka mata, tidak ada lagi pemandangan awan nebula. Ia dihadapkan pada susunan tujuh buah jendela besar yang membentuk suatu cekungan. Apa yang membuatnya tercengang adalah lanskap yang tersaji di balik jendela. Planet dengan warna emas cemerlang. Venus. Terkesiap sejenak, buru-buru ia melirik jam. Bagian detik telah menunjukkan angka '06'.

Apakah ini artinya, ia berhasil?

Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, Sehun mencari bukti bahwa ia memang telah sampai di tujuan. Rasa gembira tak mampu ditutupinya tatkala menemukan tulisan ' _Caracal Space Station_ ' di dinding. Ia mulai memotret sekitar ruangan sebagai dokumentasi bukti keberhasilan. Terlalu asyik hingga lupa bahwa waktunya tak banyak. Sehun baru sadar ketika mendengar bunyi langkah-langkah kaki mendekat.

 _Shit!_

Itu pasti para kosmonaut yang bertugas di stasiun ini. Sebelum keberadaannya diketahui, ia dengan cepat menembus kembali terowongan yang masih terbuka. Proses yang sama ia alami seperti sebelumnya. Waktu berhenti, dan ketika detik kembali berjalan, ia telah berada di tempat semula. Kyungsoo menghentikan _stopwatch_. Saling bertukar pandang dengan Sehun yang masih menampakkan ekspresi melongo seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria mungil itu. Sehun melepas _space helmet_ , lalu menyerahkan bukti hasil dokumentasi. Kyungsoo mengeceknya satu per satu, foto-foto sebagian interior stasiun ruang angkasa Caracal.

"Bagaimana?" Kini giliran Sehun bertanya padanya. Kyungsoo memperlihatkan catatan waktu pada _stopwatch_.

"Selamat, Sehun… kau baru saja melakukan perjalanan pulang-pergi sejauh 41.390.000 kilometer dengan catatan waktu 96 detik."

Dalam hati, Sehun bertanya, bolehkah ia tertawa sumringah? Oh, persetan! Ia tidak perlu meminta izin untuk merayakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Sembari menderai tawa puas, dipeluknya tubuh Kyungsoo hingga pria itu kesulitan bernapas sampai harus memukul-mukul bahu Sehun, minta dilepaskan. Ia harus segera membisikkan kabar baik ini di telinga Profesor Lee yang tengah terbaring dalam keadaan koma.

Terlambat…

Sosok Lyra terlihat berlari ke arahnya sembari menggenggam ponsel. Tangannya yang gemetar menyerahkan benda itu kepada Sehun. Ada seseorang di saluran seberang yang hendak menyampaikan sebuah berita. Sebelum Sehun sempat menempelkan ponsel di telinga, sisa-sisa jejak air mata yang terlihat di pipi Lyra menjadi wujud penanda kabar macam apa yang akan ia terima.

Profesor Lee Hyunseok akhirnya tutup usia.

.

.

.

 _To: My Luhan_

 _Aku berduka. Satu lagi orang yang kusayangi telah pergi… Apakah ini semacam kutukan? Setiap manusia yang menjalin kedekatan denganku direnggut._

 _Kau tahu, aku selalu waswas setiap mengecek tingkat kecerahan pada batu bintang Sirius… takut suatu hari akan menjadi gelap. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi._

 _Aku masih menyimpan harapan besar untuk kembali bertemu denganmu. Kau tidak menyerah, kan? Aku tahu kau kuat. Tetaplah seperti itu. Aku butuh kau melakukannya, karena secara tidak langsung itu menjadi semacam penyokong bagiku._

 _Tunggulah… sebentar lagi…_

.

.

.

Kuasa hukum Profesor Lee menyampaikan bahwa dalam surat wasiat pria itu tertulis jika harta warisan peninggalannya dibagi untuk dua orang atas nama Lyra Moon dan Oh Sehun. Di luar dugaan, Lyra menolak, tidak bersedia menerima sepeser pun bagiannya dan lebih memilih untuk tetap mendedikasikan hidupnya sebagai pelayan di kediaman Lee. Secara teknis, seluruh aset milik Profesor Lee jatuh ke tangan Sehun, dan otomatis kini ia adalah majikan baru Lyra, meski sebenarnya Sehun lebih nyaman memperlakukan wanita itu sebagai seorang kakak dibandingkan pelayan.

Sehun tahu diri. Ia tidak lantas memakan seluruh harta peninggalan Profesor Lee untuk sendiri, melainkan menyerahkannya sebagian untuk mendanai beberapa yayasan pendidikan yang membutuhkan, salah satunya adalah _Shelter,_ tempatnya dan Luhan bernaung dahulu. Ia ingin anak-anak pintar yang kurang mampu secara finansial, turut mendapat kesempatan mengenyam pendidikan setinggi mungkin. Seperti yang Profesor Lee lakukan padanya, dan kini ia merasa berkewajiban meneruskan kebaikan itu.

Hal yang terpenting setelah ini adalah, ia harus bangkit, menata kembali hati dan pikiran, mengembalikan fokusnya pada tujuan pasca dirundung duka.

Membawa Luhan pulang dengan portal generasi terbaru hasil rombakannya yang telah teruji.

Akan tetapi, tampaknya itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang mudah. Sehun sedikit terlambat menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang dari pencapaiannya. Jika ia bermaksud menjemput Luhan, posisi akurat berdasarkan titik koordinat tetaplah dibutuhkan. Sekarang masalahnya, di mana Luhan berada? Tak ada secuil pun petunjuk. Nihil. Nol besar.

Kembali ia harus merasakan frustrasi akibat didera kebuntuan, layaknya tikus kebingungan mencari jalan keluar dari dalam labirin. Sempat ragu, akankah penantian ini menemui ujungnya?

Takdir seakan enggan membiarkannya tersenyum sedikit lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Januari 2230 AD**

 _To: My Luhan_

 _Apa artinya semua ini? Aku berhasil menciptakan sesuatu yang bisa membawamu pulang, tapi di mana kau berada?_

 _Seperti apa rupa duniamu di sana? Apakah kita masih menempati semesta yang sama? Bisakah semesta itu mengirimkanku sebuah pesan, cara bagaimana aku menemukanmu, hyung…_

 _Sekarang, aku merasa bodoh… sangat bodoh. Mengumbar janji untuk selalu menjemputmu, namun tidak tahu cara memenuhinya._

 _Hyung, katakan padaku… apakah kau masih bertahan? Masihkah kau menyimpan harapan pada manusia tak berguna seperti diriku?_

 _Aku tahu seharusnya tidak boleh mengatakan ini, tapi sejujurnya, aku mulai lelah…_

 _Maafkan aku…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, April 2232 AD**

Sehun tengah berlari di atas _treadmill_ ketika ponselnya yang terletak di atas konsol dengan posisi berdiri, berdering. Pemanggil dengan nama 'Kim Kai', menghubunginya via _video call_. Tanpa menghentikan kegiatan, Sehun menerima panggilan itu.

"Apa?"

"Hei, ketus sekali. Begitukah caramu menyapa kawan lama?" Melalui layar, Kai menatap Sehun yang tengah ngos-ngosan dalam kondisi berkeringat. Hanya setengah badan yang terlihat. Langsung saja pria berotak kotor itu berpikir macam-macam.

"Kau sedang onani?" tanyanya. Sehun mendengus kesal. Temannya itu tidak berubah meskipun telah menginjak usia kepala tiga. Ia mematikan mesin _treadmill_ , lantas meraih ponsel dengan kasar.

"Apa maumu?"

Sekarang giliran Kai yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan yang ia terima. "Astaga, Sehun! Bisa tidak, sih bersikap lebih bersahabat sedikit? Aku jauh-jauh datang dari California, ingin bertemu denganmu, dan apa yang kudapat? Seorang Oh Sehun yang seperti wanita terjangkit PMS."

Tangan Sehun menggapai handuk di sofa untuk mengelap cucuran keringat. Meski merasa sedikit tersinggung oleh kalimat terakhirnya, ia sadar Kai benar. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap demikian pada seorang kawan lama yang sudah hampir lima tahun tidak ditemuinya dikarenakan ia bekerja di Jet Propulsion Laboratory milik NASA di Pasadena, California. Kai adalah tamu jauh. Sudah sepatutnya menerima perlakuan ramah dan disambut dengan tangan terbuka.

"Maafkan aku… Kau mau berkunjung?" Nada suaranya kini lebih lembut.

"Tidak. Kau yang datang ke sini. Aku menginap di The Shilla. Jemput aku. Antar aku jalan-jalan, sekaligus kita rayakan ulang tahunmu."

 _Ulang tahun?_

Sehun lupa. Hari ini adalah tanggal 12 April ke-32 yang datang dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah—"

"—suka merayakan ulang tahun." Kai menuntaskan kalimat Sehun bahkan sebelum ia selesai. " _Yeah, whatever_. Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku rindu Seoul dan ingin jalan-jalan. Jemput aku jam delapan malam. Kutunggu, dan jangan sampai tidak datang."

Panggilan pun berakhir.

Mungkin ada sisi baik dari kunjungan Kai ke Seoul kali ini. Sehun bisa sedikit melepas ketegangan, beristirahat sejenak dari ruwetnya pikiran serta rutinitas itu-itu saja yang telah memaku hidupnya selama belasan tahun.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Sehun tahu, ketika Kai berkata merindukan Seoul, yang ia maksud adalah kelab _striptease_ langganannya semasa remaja dahulu. Sehun diseret masuk secara paksa. Berbagai macam alasan penolakan yang ia lontarkan, semua berhasil ditangkis dan dikembalikan dengan manis.

"Daripada kau masturbasi di kamar mandi atau memakai jasa android pekerja seks komersial, lebih baik mencari pelepasan dengan sesuatu yang riil."

Sial… dari mana Kim Jongin tahu kalau selama ini ia memang melakukan semua itu untuk melepas hasrat seksualnya yang tak tersalurkan? Sehun bukanlah santo maupun biksu. Memenuhi kebutuhan tubuh menurutnya sesuatu yang wajar. Ilmuwan juga manusia.

"Tenang saja, jika kau tidak suka wanita, kelab ini juga punya penari pria," lanjutnya.

"Sinting."

"Memang. Kau pun sama. Itulah mengapa kita cocok." Kai menyeringai lebar lalu berlari antusias ke lantai dansa begitu melihat penari yang katanya adalah primadona tempat ini, mulai beraksi. Persis seperti bocah yang bahagia bertemu tukang balon.

Sehun lebih memilih untuk duduk di bar. Berlaku sebagai supir, ia hanya memesan minuman berkadar alkohol rendah. Margarita dipilihnya. Jus lemon dengan sedikit campuran tequila. Sehun dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang mengisi kursi sebelahnya pada saat ia meminum tegukan pertama. Ujung matanya melirik sejenak, namun dengan cepat kembali terfokus pada gelas.

"Gelang yang bagus." Kini ia terpaksa menoleh ketika mendengar suara wanita mengajaknya bicara.

Wanita itu terlihat berada di rentang usia yang hampir sama dengannya, dengan wajah blasteran, rambut bergelombang warna merah tembaga, dan meskipun ruangan dalam keadaan remang-remang, ia dapat melihat bola mata hazel berbinar.

Mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba merasa begitu familier?

"Oh, ini?" Sehun sedikit mengangkat pergelangan tangan menunjukkan gelang yang tengah ia kenakan.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Sangat cocok melingkar di tanganmu, tapi sayang tampaknya terlalu sempit."

"Ini sebuah pemberian. Meskipun sudah tidak muat, aku tetap ingin memakainya."

"Pasti dari orang terkasih." Sehun tak menjawab. "Aku sungguh tak menyangka… setelah sekian lama, ternyata kau masih mau mengenakannya. Syukurlah pilihan pemuda itu tidak menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia." Sang wanita tersenyum hangat pada Sehun lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucap sekadar basa-basi. Menerobos kumpulan manusia, kemudian hilang di tengah kerumunan.

Sehun melongo.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh wanita misterius tadi? Mengapa tiap kalimatnya seolah memberi isyarat bahwa mereka pernah saling kenal satu sama lain? Tak lama, sebuah bunyi klik imajiner pun menggema di telinga Sehun.

Ia ingat! Semua deskripsi fisik miliknya mengarah ke satu nama. Sosok yang pernah dilihatnya 18 tahun silam di salah satu tenda sebuah karnaval, tempat di mana Luhan mendapatkan gelang pasangan bertahtakan batu bintang Sirius.

Wanita itu adalah sang peramal. Madam Aluna.

Sehun buru-buru membayar pesanannya dan secepat kilat mencari keberadaan peramal itu di antara lautan pengunjung, namun tak berhasil menemukannya. Mencoba peruntungan, ia berlari keluar kelab. Menolehkan kepala ke segala arah, menjenjangkan leher, dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari terlihat berbelok ke sebuah gang sepi. Sehun mengejarnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Tunggu!" Panggilannya berhasil membuat sang peramal berhenti. Wanita itu lantas membalikkan badan, bertemu mata dengan Sehun.

"Kau… adalah peramal yang waktu itu… Madam Aluna…" Napas terengah memenggal beberapa kalimatnya. "…ta-tapi… bagaimana mungkin… kau…"

"Tidak bertambah tua?" timpalnya seraya tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk cepat.

Madam Aluna mendongak menatap langit, di mana hanya ada beberapa buah bintang bersinar redup yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari. "Aku tidak berasal dari sini. Tubuh ini—" kedua tangannya bergerak memberi gestur dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. "—hanyalah medium… Aku meminjamnya."

"Kau alien?"

"Kalian bangsa manusia harus memberi istilah baru yang lebih elegan untuk menyebut makhluk asing seperti diriku."

Sehun tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan itu. Hal tersebut bukanlah urusannya. Kalau mau, Madam Aluna bisa melayangkan protes pada pemerintah dunia, bukan dirinya. Sembari mengontrol napas, ia menyemburkan sebuah pertanyaan yang telah lama mengakar di dalam kepala.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan, mengenai gelang ini… apakah kilau batunya benar-benar merupakan perwujudan dari koneksi kita dengan pasangan? Tolong jelaskan padaku. Aku butuh sesuatu yang membuatku tidak menyerah untuk menemukannya kembali." Meskipun Sehun tidak menyebut siapa yang ia maksud, Madam Aluna terlihat sudah sangat paham.

"Jika kukatakan sebuah rahasia padamu, akankah kau memercayainya?"

Apakah ia punya alasan untuk mengatakan 'tidak'? Sudah bukan saatnya lagi terus memuja logika, karena yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah keajaiban. Sebuah ujaran 'ya' mantap diikuti anggukan, adalah jawaban Sehun.

"Dalam jarak sangat lebar, kedua gelang itu akan bekerja seperti kompas. Bedanya, setiap pasang mengandung kekuatan serupa medan magnet yang saling berlawanan." Penjelasan berhenti di situ. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar derum mesin kendaraan yang melintas di sekitar jalan utama.

"Apa? Hanya itu?" Belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, sebuah sepeda motor melintas di dalam gang. Sinar dari lampu depan yang silau menghalangi pandangan Sehun hingga ia harus memicingkan mata dan menangkis cahaya yang menyerang retina.

Tatkala kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, sosok Madam Aluna tak lagi di sana.

Sehun panik. Mengerang kesal seraya menjambaki rambutnya. Apa yang sebenarnya coba disampaikan oleh wanita itu? Ia berharap menemukan sebuah jawaban, bukannya teka-teki baru.

 _Kekuatan serupa medan magnet yang saling berlawanan… Kekuatan serupa medan magnet yang saling berlawanan…_

Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah kutub magnet yang berlawanan akan menimbulkan gaya tarik menarik? Dan jika prinsip kerjanya sama seperti kompas, itu artinya kedua benda akan saling mencari.

Mata Sehun terbelalak seolah tersodok keluar dari soket ketika akhirnya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sembari berlari kencang ke arah tempat parkir, ia menghubungi Kai.

"Kai! Aku harus pergi! Kau pulanglah dengan taksi!"

"Apa?! Tunggu, ada ap—" Sehun menutupnya.

Dengan akselerasi penuh, mobilnya ia pacu kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah bekerja di gedung fasilitas penelitian dalam keadaan memakai gelang. Akibat ukuran yang membuatnya tak nyaman, ia hanya mengenakan benda itu di saat-saat tertentu, seperti yang ia lakukan malam ini.

Betapa bodohnya ia. Jika saja hal sepele itu tidak terlewatkan olehnya, mungkin ia takkan menghabiskan waktu belasan tahun hanya untuk menemukan posisi Luhan.

Setelah portal diaktifkan, Sehun berjalan mendekati mulut terowongan. Tangan kanannya yang memakai gelang ia masukkan sebagian. Saat itu, pada bagian pengisian koordinat pengendali portal, tertera angka acak, seakan-akan melakukan kalkulasi otomatis, hingga akhirnya berhenti pada satu koordinat pasti yang begitu asing bagi Sehun.

Tatkala tangannya kembali ia tarik, kilau pada batu berubah cerah. Menjadi sangat terang, bahkan seingat Sehun, lebih terang dibandingkan waktu ia menerimanya dari Luhan untuk pertama kali.

Bunyi 'bip' terdengar sekali, lalu disusul oleh yang kedua, kemudian ketiga, dan seterusnya hingga berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh dan tersadar bahwa itu adalah bunyi notifikasi pesan masuk _star transceiver_. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menggapai benda itu di samping meja kendali.

Pesan-pesan dari Luhan tiba di kotak masuknya satu per satu.

 _Ini bukan mimpi… Ini bukan mimpi…_

Sehun berupaya meyakinkan diri. Tanpa membuka pesan-pesan itu terlebih dahulu, ia langsung mencoba mengirim semua pesannya yang tersimpan di dalam draf, hasil akumulasi selama belasan tahun dengan jumlah total 520 pesan.

 _Messages sent_

 _Ya, Tuhan… ini sungguhan._

Tak ada keraguan lagi. Ujung dari terowongan yang tengah terbuka saat ini adalah tempat Luhan berada. Sehun tak sabar ingin melangkah masuk, dan ia sudah hampir melakukannya jika saja sebuah pesan dari mendiang Profesor Lee tidak tiba-tiba muncul sebagai alarm peringatan.

 _Head before hands._

Ada sebuah medan tak dikenal terbentang di seberang sana. Ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah dan masuk begitu saja tanpa persiapan apa pun. Bagaimana jika seandainya ia mendarat di tempat-tempat tak terduga, seperti laut, hutan belantara, kawah gunung, atau ruang angkasa hampa udara? Kenekatan hanya akan membuatnya mati sia-sia.

Jika ingin melakukan aksi penyelamatan dengan menjadi ksatria, ia tidak boleh pergi dengan tangan kosong. Sehun butuh _armor_ , persenjataan lengkap beserta artileri, kuda tunggang yang berjaya di medan perang, dan yang terpenting… ia butuh pasukan.

Dengan tangan terkepal, sebuah deklarasi bisu ia ikrarkan di hadapan terowongan.

 _Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar memenuhi janji. Kau akan segera pulang, Luhan…_

Sehun sangat bersyukur, karena ternyata semesta masih berpihak padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

1\. Okay, guys… I had to stop here. Aksi rescue-nya chapter depan, ya.

2\. Kenapa kalian mengitung umur? Saya kan cuma bilang tebak. Sudah sering dijelaskan di AN sebelumnya kalau perbedaan waktu mereka adalah fiktif, yang artinya… suka-suka saya tanpa melibatkan unsur matematis, hehe.

3\. Yang bilang umur 30-an itu ketuaan, coba lihat Rain, Kim Jaejoong, Song Joong Ki, dan seleb pria Korsel lain yang lahir di era 80-an. Apa mereka terlihat seperti om-om? Nope.

4\. Siapa bilang fanfic ini akan tamat setelah mereka bertemu? Ah, jangan suka bikin rumor.

5\. Berhubung mau Ramadhan, mohon maaf lahir batin, ya (meskipun sepertinya sih saya ga punya dosa sama kalian *minta maaf macam apa ini, songong nian?*). Selamat menunaikan ibadah shaum bagi mereka yang menjalankan.

Thank you and see you next chapter (di bulan nan fitri, probably?).

.

.

.


	9. Deliverance

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Deliverance**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bumi (Rumah Sakit Seoul National University), Mei 2232 AD**

Menurut mitos, kucing memiliki sembilan nyawa. Berkali-kali terhantam jatuh, namun selalu punya kekuatan untuk bangkit, kemudian mampu kembali berlari. Luhan bukan seekor kucing, bukan pula sosok jenis hibrida yang hidup dengan berbagi setengah DNA—kucing dan manusia—dalam kisah fiksi fantasi. Mungkin, ia hanya beruntung, atau sangat diberkahi. Bisa jadi semesta terlalu mencintai eksistensinya. Pada intinya, yang mana pun itu, Luhan selalu mendapat kesempatan untuk menggapai kembali kesadaran yang telah beberapa kali ia pasrahkan tenggelam.

Seperti yang terjadi pada detik ini.

Disertai rasa terkejut, tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dari fase tidur paradoksal[1] yang dirasa cukup panjang. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka cepat. Napas tidak teratur. Ritme jantung meningkat. Bunyi elektrokardiogram penanda aktivitas hidupnya berhasil memancing beberapa sosok berlari mendekat. Otak Luhan belum sanggup memproses apa pun. Otot-otot tubuh lumpuh, namun saraf Korpuskula Meissner[2] miliknya bekerja merasakan sentuhan tangan pada kulit.

 _Tunggu! Tangan? Milik manusia?_

"Tuan Lu? Lu Han? Anda bisa mendengar suara saya?" Ya, ia bisa, tetapi lehernya menolak untuk menoleh sesuai perintah. Lirik serta kedip mata menjadi satu-satunya bahasa tubuh yang ia gunakan untuk mencoba merespons interaksi.

"Saya Dokter Park Chanyeol… Saat ini, Anda sedang berada di rumah sakit." Suara berat milik sosok itu berhasil menebalkan sedikit kadar kesadaran yang semula tipis.

 _Bumi?_

"Ya… Bumi." Kata yang terucap mengisyaratkan bahwa pria itu sudah tahu apa yang akan terpikirkan oleh Luhan pertama kali ketika ia bangun. "Tenang saja, tubuh Anda masih membutuhkan penyesuaian setelah metabolismenya terhenti sementara oleh proses _cryosleep_. Otot-otot Anda akan mampu kembali bekerja secara bertahap."

Itu sangat melegakan. Ia baik-baik saja, namun yang terpenting dari semua, ia bisa kembali mendengar suara manusia setelah sekian lama. Kata 'Bumi' yang mengikuti selanjutnya membuat kekhawatiran menguap seketika. Apakah artinya… ia telah pulang? Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana kronologi ia bisa sampai di tempat ini, tapi untuk sementara, hanya perlu satu reaksi yang ia harus tunjukkan demi mengungkap rasa syukur.

Luhan tersenyum.

 _Rumah… Aku telah berada di rumah…_

.

.

.

Kurang dari satu jam, Luhan telah mampu kembali menggerakkan tubuh. Ia menegakkan punggung, merentangkan tangan, menekuk leher dan kaki. Semua dilakukannya dengan gigih dan telaten. Bahkan bantuan terapis pun menjadi tak berguna. Chanyeol-lah yang paling merasa puas melihat progres pesat pasiennya. Ia sempat mengajak Luhan berbincang santai di sela-sela kegiatan, tak menyangka bahwa pria itu sangat adaptif.

Metabolisme tubuh yang kembali bekerja seperti sedia kala, otomatis membuat Luhan merasakan lagi haus dan lapar. Setengah liter air putih habis ia teguk. Lidahnya pun kembali mencicipi tekstur lembut bubur yang sudah lama sekali tak ia kecap. Dalam beberapa jam ke depan, ia mungkin akan mengalami proses sekresi maupun ekskresi pertamanya pasca terbangun dari tidur beku.

"Oke, Luhan… sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih baik, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol? Ada satu… umm, tidak, melainkan banyak hal yang harus kujelaskan padamu." Chanyeol menggeret kursi, duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Luhan berbaring. Setelah sebelumnya sedikit berbincang, ia memutuskan untuk membuang semua formalitas tatkala menjalin komunikasi agar membuat Luhan merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah. Aku pun punya banyak pertanyaan di kepala. Bagaimana cara kalian bisa menemukanku? Siapa yang membawaku pulang?" Luhan menanggapi setuju dengan suara masih sedikit parau.

"Itu adalah salah satunya, tapi sebelum menuju ke sana, aku akan bertanya sesuatu padamu terlebih dahulu." Pria itu menegakkan punggung, mengubah posisi duduk. "Menurut penghitunganmu, berapa lama kau berada di luar Bumi?"

Garis-garis kerut muncul di kening Luhan. Tanda ia berpikir, mengingat, dan menghitung pada saat yang bersamaan. "Aku meninggalkan Bumi pada pertengahan April 2216 AD. Sewaktu terlempar ke dalam lubang cacing, seingatku saat itu adalah bulan Desember masih di tahun yang sama. Aku tidak tahu lagi apakah ada waktu yang terlewat setelah itu, tetapi aku menghitung keberadaanku di planet tak dikenal, mulai dari sadar hingga tidur dalam _cryosleep_ adalah 272 hari. Itu berarti, sekitar 16 bulan."

"Kau pasti tahu, waktu yang dijalani seseorang di ruang angkasa dengan Bumi tidaklah sama."

Luhan terkesiap. Ya, ia tahu itu, hanya sedikit terlambat menyadarinya. Kini ia berubah tegang. Rasa takut dan khawatir menghampiri, karena yakin, akan muncul satuan ukuran waktu yang lebih besar dari itu.

"Berapa… lama?" tanyanya penuh ragu. Di satu sisi ingin mengetahui fakta, namun di sisi lain terlalu takut untuk mendengarnya. Chanyeol berdeham sebagai aba-aba sebelum memberi jawaban.

"Enam belas tahun, Luhan…" ungkapnya. Kelopak mata Luhan pun berkedip cepat. Berusaha memproses jumlah tahun yang ia dengar. Sekarang ia telah kembali pulang, otomatis jumlah usianya akan terakumulasi sesuai dengan waktu di Bumi. Itu artinya, usia ia saat ini…

"Kau adalah pria 36 tahun termuda yang pernah kulihat selama hidupku." Chanyeol mengungkap fakta sembari menyunggingkan senyum teduh menenangkan. Berupaya meyakinkan Luhan bahwa kondisi yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini bukanlah merupakan suatu keanehan, melainkan keajaiban.

Sayangnya, itu tak cukup banyak membantu. Luhan yang masih tampak syok segera menyibak selimut. Susah payah kakinya ia turunkan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol membantunya, memapah Luhan yang memaksakan diri melangkah mendekati jendela dengan tertatih.

Tirai tersingkap. Sekilas ia melihat bayangan dirinya terpantul samar di kaca jendela. Dokter muda itu tidak bohong. Sosoknya masih terlihat sama, layaknya pemuda di awal usia dua puluhan. Tidak banyak perubahan, atau lebih tepatnya, ia memang tidak berubah.

Telapak tangannya menekan kaca sembari mencondongkan tubuh. Pemandangan kota Seoul yang kini ia tatap lamat-lamat dari balik jendela lantai tujuh rumah sakit, sungguh jauh berbeda dengan yang ada dalam ingatan. Banyak gedung pencakar langit baru saling berlomba menjulang. Bagaimana bisa pembangunan tumbuh sepesat ini hanya dalam kurun waktu 16 tahun saja?

Chanyeol tiba-tiba meremas lembut bahu pemuda itu, membuat fokus atensinya beralih seketika. Tatkala Luhan menoleh menatapnya, dokter itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, dan kalimat yang ia ucapkan tak lama kemudian, menjadi bukti pasti bahwa Luhan memang tidak sedang berfantasi.

"Selamat datang di tahun 2232 AD."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, April 2232 AD (1 bulan sebelumnya )**

Satu jilid proposal dilempar ke atas meja. Sehun melirik tajam, rahangnya menegang berusaha menahan gigi agar tidak bergemeletuk. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat sedari tadi hingga telapak terasa basah. Ia menahan amarah, tidak terima melihat berlembar-lembar hasil ketikan semalam suntuk diperlakukan bagai sampah di depan mata.

"Doktor Oh Sehun, apa Anda sudah gila?"Gila? Sehun ingin tertawa ketika menyadari ternyata bukan hanya harta, namun julukan mendiang Profesor Lee pun kini turut diwariskan padanya. "Anda ingin menggunakan satu unit pesawat ruang angkasa dan orang-orang terbaik kami demi… ini?"

Jika tidak butuh, ingin rasanya Sehun balas melempar plakat nama di atas meja bertuliskan ' _Jin Sakamoto, Wakil Administrator Badan Antariksa UEA_ ' ke wajah pria paruh baya yang baru saja mencemooh isi proposal yang telah susah payah disusunnya dalam waktu singkat.

Sebuah permohonan bantuan akan aksi penyelamatan melintasi ruang dengan teleportasi.

"Jangan tersinggung, Doktor Oh, tapi saya kira dengan wafatnya Profesor Lee Hyunseok, omong kosong mengenai portal antar-ruang akan menghilang ditelan Bumi bersama dengan jasadnya. Sungguh tak disangka ternyata beliau mewariskan hal itu pada Anda."

"Itu bukan omong kosong. Anda bisa lihat di dalam proposal, saya menyertakan lampiran yang membuktikan jika portal itu telah lolos uji coba dan aman digunakan." Tentunya Sehun tak membeberkan semua bukti secara terperinci. Bisa bahaya jika ia ketahuan telah menyusup ke Stasiun Ruang Angkasa Caracal tanpa izin. Permohonan yang sudah jelas-jelas ditolak akan bertambah buruk dengan kemungkinan berakhirnya ia di balik jeruji besi.

"Tapi Anda hanya menguji cobanya secara individu. Apakah portal itu sudah teruji untuk dilewati oleh alat berat? Apakah Anda bisa menjamin jika terowongan itu mampu menopang massa pesawat dan tidak akan runtuh ketika diseberangi?" Sehun diam. Ekspresi seolah membeku. Bibir membentuk garis lurus. Celahnya berhasil ditemukan dan ia tak tahu harus merespons apa.

"Lihat, Anda tidak bisa menjawab. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagi saya untuk mempertimbangkan ini." Proposal itu kembali disodorkan ke hadapannya hingga berakhir di sisi meja tempat kedua tangannya bertumpu.

Sehun menunduk, mencoba meniupkan angin pada asap tebal yang telah mengepul di atas kepala. Mengemis belas kasihan adalah suatu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya, tetapi kali ini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwasanya ia memang berada dalam posisi tidak berdaya.

 _Ini demi Luhan. Ini demi Luhan_. Ia mendiktekan itu berkali-kali dalam pikiran.

"Tidak bisakah Anda… memikirkannya sekali lagi…? Tolong…" Sebuah permohonan kembali terucap. Sehun yakinkan, ini adalah yang terakhir. Jika hasilnya tak berubah, ia akan terpaksa menempuh jalan lain.

"Maaf, Doktor Oh. Saya tidak mau mengambil risiko." Bagai sebuah persidangan, palu putusan telah diketuk hakim. Akan tetapi, Sehun bukanlah pesakitan yang hanya mampu menyeret langkah gontai menuju rumah tahanan dengan pasrah usai menerima hukuman.

 _Tenang, Sehun. Masih banyak jalan menuju Roma._

Sehun membungkuk, memberi salam sebelum ia pergi, meski enggan. Ketika hendak keluar ruangan, pergerakannya terhenti selama beberapa detik. Rentetan kalimat sarat pesan yang dilontarkan oleh petinggi Badan Antariksa UEA itu berhasil membekukannya.

"Belajarlah untuk merelakan, Doktor Oh. Atas jasa pengorbanannya demi Bumi, kami sudah pastikan nama dia tercatat dalam sejarah."

Tentu saja itu harus, tapi Sehun akan membuat nama Luhan dikenal bukan sebagai pahlawan yang gugur dalam misi, melainkan pejuang yang bertahan.

Tanpa berniat menengok lagi ke belakang, Sehun melangkah keluar tanpa sepatah kata, meninggalkan Tuan Sakamoto yang masih duduk terpaku di kursi singgasananya. Tanpa ia tahu, tak lama waktu berselang, pria itu menghubungi pihak intelijen UEA lantaran sebuah firasat yang terus mendekam dan tak bisa ia tendang keluar dari kepala.

"Tolong awasi gerak-gerik Doktor Oh Sehun. Kurasa ia berpotensi melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

.

.

.

Sehun belum tidur. Bagaimana bisa, setelah ia membaca semua pesan Luhan yang masuk ke _star transceiver_ dan menemukan kalimat ' _Aku menyerah. Selamat tidur, Sehun…_ ' sebagai penutup dari semua? Jika pikirannya diselimuti prasangka buruk, mungkin ia akan mengambil simpulan bahwa Luhan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Untung logikanya masih berpijak. Kilau cerah batu pada gelang membuktikan bahwa Luhan masih baik-baik saja, namun bukan berarti ia bisa merasa lega. Ketidaktahuan akan sesuatu yang pasti terhadap kondisi Luhan menjadikan Sehun khawatir setengah mati.

Tak mau membuang waktu sedetik pun, malam itu Sehun langsung menyusun sebuah proposal permohonan bantuan kepada Badan Antariksa UEA. Ia butuh beberapa fasilitas sarana dan perangkat untuk melakukan aksi penyelamatan terhadap Luhan. Belasan panggilan dari Kai tidak diindahkan, bahkan ketika pria itu sampai mendatangi kediamannya dan menggedor pintu ruang kerjanya berkali-kali.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau pulang terburu-buru? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" teriaknya dari balik pintu.

"Aku sibuk! Akan kuceritakan besok! Sekarang pulanglah!" Balasan Sehun benar-benar mengindikasikan bahwa tidak ada tempat untuk distraksi.

Sehun kira intervensi akan berhenti menghampiri, ternyata malah semakin bertambah dua kali lipat dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo. Sang partner riset tergopoh-gopoh menuju kediaman Sehun setelah ia diberitahukan oleh Lyra bahwa Tuan Muda-nya lagi-lagi bersikap aneh dengan mengunci diri seperti dahulu.

"Sehun! Buka sekarang juga atau aku akan meretas kode kunci pintu ini!"

Dalam situasi pelik begini, Sehun tak tahu lagi apakah ia harus merasa bersyukur atau sial memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. Teriakan serta gedoran tanpa henti membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Otak dan tangan gagal bersinkronisasi sehingga kesalahan tipografikal dalam pengetikan terjadi di sana sini. Sehun tak kuat lagi. Ia pun menggebrak meja dan segera berlari ke arah pintu untuk langsung mengonfrontasi.

"Berisik!" Kai dan Kyungsoo terkesiap bersamaan ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan semburan api neraka dari mulut Sehun yang murka bagai naga adalah hal pertama yang menyambut mereka. "Aku sudah bilang akan menceritakannya besok, kenapa kalian tak berhenti menggangguku?! Tolong, beri aku ruang sedikit saja. Ini sangat penting dan harus selesai sebelum pagi. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, kan? Silakan bernostalgia atau apa saja, terserah. Pokoknya sementara ini jangan ganggu, mengerti? Sekarang, menjauhlah dari ruang kerjaku!"

Pintu dibanting keras hingga tertutup. Seketika, Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo. Saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain seolah mencari jawaban atas tindakan Sehun barusan, padahal keduanya sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sedikit pun. Atmosfer hening menyelimuti cukup lama.

Berinisiatif memecah kebisuan, Kai pun berdeham. "Hai, Kyungsoo… apa kabar? Kau masih sendiri?"

Spontan Kyungsoo meninju lengan Kai, tak habis pikir, pria itu benar-benar menelan saran Sehun bulat-bulat untuk melakukan momen nostalgia, sementara ia masih belum bisa tenang memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan Sehun di dalam sana.

"Bukan urusanmu," balasnya ketus. Ia pun segera angkat kaki dari rumah Sehun malam itu, diikuti oleh Kai setelahnya.

Keesokan hari, keduanya kembali datang hendak menagih janji Sehun untuk bercerita. Saat itu, kira-kira pukul dua siang, mereka menemukan Sehun tengah berbaring di sofa ruang kerja, wajahnya tertutupi oleh sebuah proposal yang terbuka di halaman bagian tengah. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian formal namun dua kancing teratas sudah tak terkait. Ikatan dasi pun terlonggar, tampak menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin membukanya tapi tak sempat lantaran terlalu lelah. Kyungsoo dapat menebak, jika proposal itu diangkat pasti ia akan menemukan wajah kusut Sehun di baliknya.

Perkiraan pria itu tidak salah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Pertanyaan yang sama dengan semalam kembali terulang. Kai dan Kyungsoo menanti jawaban.

"Baca saja proposal itu." Sehun bangkit, sedikit menggeliat untuk memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin. Ia tahu, setelah ini pasti akan banyak cecar pertanyaan dari mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang paling terkejut begitu mengetahui situasi macam apa yang sedang mendera Sehun kini.

"Kau berhasil menemukan koordinatnya?!" Kembali matanya ia fokuskan pada proposal itu untuk memastikan bahwa yang dibacanya tidak salah. "Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan administrator badan antariksa?"

Sehun memijat pangkal hidung seraya mengembuskan napas pasrah. "Proposal itu tidak akan kembali ke tanganku bila tanggapannya positif."

"Maksudmu… mereka menolaknya?" Kyungsoo berusaha mencari konfirmasi. Sehun mengangguk, terdiam sejenak, lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Kai. Ada secercah harapan yang tersirat dalam matanya, namun Kai terpaksa harus membalas dengan tatapan iba karena tahu tidak sanggup memenuhi itu.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku memang bekerja di NASA, tapi aku tidak punya akses yang kau inginkan."

Pundak Sehun merosot. Senyum tipis yang mengulas paksa menjadi penanda bahwa ia mencoba terlihat tegar serta rela menerima jawaban Kai yang tak sesuai harapan. Kenyataan tentu saja sebaliknya. Kini ia bingung tak tahu harus menempuh langkah ke mana. Ingin melesat cepat, namun yang dimilikinya hanyalah sepasang kaki tanpa sepatu.

Sebagian besar waktu hidupnya ia fokuskan pada pembaruan portal. Ini membuat Sehun hanya punya kesempatan tipis untuk menjalin relasi serta memperluas jaringan dengan pihak-pihak lain. Tidak ada koneksi ke dalam yang bisa dipakai di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkannya. Apa yang terlewat akan selalu disesali belakangan.

Oh, tapi tunggu…

Pundaknya kembali tegap ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Sehun memang bukanlah orang terpandang dengan sejuta relasi maupun koneksi, tapi ia tahu satu orang yang masuk kriteria ini. Putra salah satu inventor ternama yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Dua pasang mata milik Kai dan Kyungsoo mengikuti pergerakan Sehun yang kini bangkit dan berjalan ke arah meja kerja. Pria itu meraih ponsel, menggulirkan bagian kontak dengan ibu jari hingga menemukan nama yang dicari.

' _Junmyeon Hyung_ '

Orang ini mudah-mudahan saja bisa menjadi salah satu kesempatan untuk menumpu harapan. Semoga saja setitik asa itu tidak lari dari genggaman tangannya.

Selepas ia menjelaskan semua—tentang portal, Luhan, serta situasi sulit yang ia hadapi—melalui VC ( _Video Conference_ ), Junmyeon mengatakan akan berkunjung ke kediaman Sehun sekitar 2-3 jam lagi. Ketika bel rumah berbunyi, Sehun buru-buru berlari ke arah pintu sebelum Lyra sempat membukanya. Sejenak, ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang datang. Sehun mendapatkan sebuah kejutan.

Bukan hanya Kim Junmyeon, tetapi juga Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, dan Zhang Yixing, semua mantan anggota tim Zeta berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf Sehun, ketika kau menyampaikan semua itu padaku, aku tidak bisa menyimpannya seorang diri. Mereka juga harus tahu."

Ekspresi beku Sehun pun meleleh oleh senyuman. Sungguh, Junmyeon tidak perlu meminta maaf. Salah besar jika pria itu menganggap Sehun akan marah karena sudah membagi rahasianya. Demi apa pun, tindakan yang diambil Junmyeon justru membuat ia lega. Tanpa perlu susah payah mencari, dua orang pilot pesawat ruang angkasa dan seorang perawat mencemplungkan diri ke dalam misi. Bebannya sedikit berkurang. Kini, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sarana untuk ditunggangi.

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tercengang. Mereka baru saja mendengarkan sebuah plot rencana dari Minseok tentang bagaimana caranya mendapatkan pesawat untuk dibawa melintasi portal demi menyelamatkan Luhan. Kedua orang itu saling berpandangan, ragu apakah mereka harus terlibat sampai sejauh ini, karena terus terang saja, rencana tersebut terdengar sangat absurd dan begitu ekstrem.

"Pesawat Manx MS99 saat ini disimpan di hanggar _Armed Force & Aerospace Museum_ karena dianggap berjasa mengangkut elemen zero ke Bumi, tapi… aku akan beritahu kalian jika setiap pesawat yang digunakan pada Ekspedisi Animula menggunakan sensor suara dan panas tubuh dari pilot yang bersangkutan."

Sehun tiba-tiba teringat akan hal itu. Luhan pernah memberitahunya lewat salah satu pesan yang ia kirim ketika pria itu tengah berada di Mars.

Minseok pun melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Itu artinya, aku masih bisa mengendalikan Manx MS99, namun berhubung sekarang pesawat itu menjadi properti milik museum dan aku tidak yakin apakah boleh digunakan lagi secara sembarangan, jadi saranku… kita harus mengambilnya diam-diam."

Kyungsoo menganga. Membantu Sehun menyusup ke Stasiun Ruang Angkasa Caracal saja sudah membuatnya cemas tak karuan, sekarang ditambah ini. Mengambil pesawat dari museum? Mau jadi apa hidupnya bila mendapat reputasi sebagai ilmuwan kriminal?

" _Hyung_ , maksudmu… mencurinya?"

"Meminjam lebih tepatnya," tandas Minseok.

"Tapi tanpa izin. Itu tidak ada bedanya dengan mencuri."

"Tentu saja beda, karena kita akan mengembalikannya setelah semua selesai."

Kyungsoo dan Minseok berdebat sengit mengenai perbedaan istilah yang mereka gunakan. Ini membuat Sehun sadar bahwa keinginannya membawa Luhan pulang ternyata bersinggungan dengan banyak risiko serta menyeret orang-orang tak bersalah ke dalam masalah.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapan lirih Sehun membuat mereka semua diam. Kini memandang ke arahnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika rencana ini akan merepotkan kalian semua. Kalian tidak perlu memaksakan diri terjun sedalam ini. Aku akan mencari cara lain."

"Hei…" Yixing meremas lembut bahu pria itu. "Kami memang ingin melakukan ini. Tidak ada paksaan sedikit pun, jadi berhentilah merasa menyesal dan menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Sehun kembali tersenyum lega dan tidak meragukan niat tulus mereka. Wajar jika rekan-rekan satu tim Luhan dahulu begitu antusias terhadap misi ini karena berkat pria itulah mereka semua masih bisa bernapas dan berpijak di atas Bumi sampai sekarang. Hal yang menjadi perhatian Sehun adalah justru teman-temannya sendiri. Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang lurus yang lebih suka menjauhi sumber konflik serta masalah, sedangkan Kai, bernaung di bawah nama NASA, otomatis reputasi harus ia jaga.

Tanpa dialog, ketiganya kini saling bertukar pandang. Senyum tipis yang tersemat di wajah Sehun mengisyaratkan bahwa ia rela dan tidak keberatan jika mereka berdua tak ingin terlibat. Kyungsoo sudah cukup banyak membantunya dalam pengerjaan portal, lalu Kai memang sebaiknya tetap bersih.

Akan tetapi, tanggapan yang Sehun dapat justru sebaliknya.

"Aku sebetulnya benci masalah, tapi lebih benci jika berpangku tangan dan membiarkanmu sendiri menghadapi ini." Meskipun kalimatnya tidak menyatakan kesediaan secara eksplisit namun Sehun tahu, itu adalah cara Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan bahwa ia turut bergabung.

"Kau akan butuh seseorang untuk memodifikasi Manx agar mampu bertahan di segala medan. Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan itu selain aku?" Kai menimpali dengan ekspresi serta nada pongah.

Senyum di wajahnya makin mengembang dan Sehun menggumamkan 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang. Pengorbanan mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membangkitkan semangatnya, juga menjadi alasan agar bisa menyiapkan diri menuai harapan yang telah dipupuk.

"Oke, Sehun kau bisa mengungkapkan terima kasihmu dengan mentraktirku nanti. Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah bagaimana cara kita mengeluarkan Manx dari sana tanpa menarik perhatian?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Manx dilengkapi dengan _stealth mode_ , pesawat itu bisa mengamuflase diri menjadi tak terlihat juga meredam suara mesin agar tak terdengar." Minseok menjawab. Kris menegakkan punggungnya dari sofa dan mulai ikut ambil bagian dalam menjabarkan rencana.

"Agar tidak ketahuan jika pesawat itu hilang, Junmyeon akan mengakalinya dengan proyeksi hologram tujuh dimensi. Beberapa proyektor berukuran mikro akan dipasang di tiap sisi hanggar. Tidak akan ada yang sadar jika Manx yang tengah terparkir di hanggar hanya berwujud virtual. Aku punya kenalan orang dalam, namanya Huang Zitao, kebetulan dialah yang bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap pemeliharaan Manx. Dia akan membantu untuk menutupinya selama yang kita inginkan. Aku berani jamin dia bisa dipercaya."

"Tapi di mana kita akan menyimpan pesawat itu?" Penjelasan panjang Kris sebelumnya sedikit menguraikan satu per satu simpul masalah yang rumit, tapi Sehun sama sekali tak terpikirkan pemecahan untuk yang satu ini.

"Aku yang akan mengurus itu." Junmyeon turut angkat bicara. "Sebulan yang lalu perusahaan ayahku baru saja membeli sebuah lahan bekas pabrik mesin dan suku cadang di kawasan industri Gaesong yang dahulunya dimiliki pemerintah Korea Utara sebelum bersatu. Pabrik itu cukup luas dan belum akan disentuh hingga tiga bulan ke depan. Untuk sementara kita bisa menyimpan Manx di sana."

"Itu berarti, portalnya juga harus dibawa ke sana." Sehun bergumam pelan seraya ibu jarinya mengusap dagu, pertanda ia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila rencana Junmyeon dan kawan-kawan berjalan sukses.

"Ya, seluruh persiapan misi ini akan terpusat di tempat itu. Memang agak jauh tapi itu satu-satunya kesempatan yang kita punya."

Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Apa pun akan ia lakukan asal semua ini terealisasi. Ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Begitu mendapati sebuah pintu peluang terbuka, dengan keyakinan penuh ia harus melangkah masuk tanpa berniat menoleh lagi ke belakang. Terus melaju adalah satu-satunya arah yang ia tuju.

 _Segera, Luhan… Segera…_

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo mencapai pabrik yang dimaksud Junmyeon di Gaesong dua hari kemudian, terpana adalah satu-satunya ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan pada wajah. Manx MS99, pesawat yang terkenal telah membawa pulang sumber energi baru bagi Bumi, telah berdiri kukuh di hadapan. Ketiganya mendongak tak kuasa menahan rasa takjub. Kai yang terlalu antusias, tanpa pikir panjang berlari mendekat.

"Maaaanx!" Ia berteriak girang seolah bertemu dewi yang turun dari langit. Sehun tak tahu mana yang lebih menggelikan. Melihat Kai kegirangan karena seorang penari _striptease_ atau karena sebuah benda mati berbentuk onggokan besi raksasa.

Didampingi Minseok, Kai mengecek seluruh isi pesawat secara rinci untuk mengetahui bagian mana yang masih berfungsi baik serta mana yang harus diperbarui. Ada beberapa motor mesin yang butuh _upgrade_. Berhubung medan yang akan ditemui nanti masih misterius—entah darat, udara, atau laut—demi berjaga-jaga, Kai merencanakan untuk membangun _amphibian mode_ pada Manx, yang artinya pesawat itu akan mampu mengapung di permukaan atau bahkan menyelam di dalam air andai kata ujung terowongan itu adalah perairan. Itu ide yang sangat cemerlang, namun saat Kai mengungkapkan lama waktu pengerjaan yang harus ditempuh untuk mencapai itu semua, Sehun tidak bisa bersikap tenang.

"Paling cepat sekitar tiga minggu."

"Tiga minggu?!" Suara Sehun yang menyentak tanpa sengaja bergema di gudang pabrik nan melompong. "Tidak. Tidak. Terlalu lama. Pasti ada cara lain untuk mempercepat proses itu."

Kai menghela napas, sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak memiliki solusi yang diinginkan Sehun. "Dengar Sehun, aku tahu ini terdengar sulit, tapi kau harus mengerti situasi. Kita tak punya banyak tenaga untuk memodifikasi pesawat sebesar ini. Hanya ada aku, Minseok _Hyung_ , dan Kris _Hyung_. Plus, aku tidak bisa berada di sini sepanjang waktu. Jatah cutiku hanya 10 hari dan setelah itu harus pulang pergi dari California kemari. Dengan menggunakan pesawat jet MiG-250 aku bisa tiba lebih cepat, tapi tetap itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2-3 jam."

Pikiran Sehun bercabang. Ia merasa tidak enak hati karena secara tak langsung telah bersikap egois, memaksa Kai untuk mengorbankan waktu lebih untuknya, tapi dengan tempo selama itu, bagaimana nasib Luhan di sana? Membayangkan ia terkatung-katung semakin lama, membuatnya tidak bisa tenang.

Setiap Sehun merasa bisa berjalan dengan lurus tanpa hambatan, entah kenapa selalu ada hal yang menjegal kakinya.

"Maaf, Kai. Aku sudah menyulitkanmu, tapi… aku hanya khawatir pada Luhan."

"Hei, jangan cemas." Minseok yang turut mendengar percapakan antar-keduanya, mau tak mau menimpali. "Terakhir kali kau membuka portal, kilau batu gelangnya masih cerah, kan? Berarti dia baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja… ketika portal itu dimatikan kilaunya kembali redup. Aku selalu waswas setiap ingin mengeceknya. Takut jika seandainya pada saat kuaktifkan kembali, kilaunya takkan pernah kembali cerah atau bahkan…" Sehun tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya karena ia tak ingin membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk itu. Dari caranya meremas sejumput rambut di kepala, Kai dan Minseok tahu Sehun tengah berada di pusaran rasa frustrasi.

Menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu, Minseok mencoba sedikit menenangkannya dengan memberi sebuah jaminan. "Kami akan berupaya semaksimal mungkin untuk cepat. Aku juga tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Jika memang kau menemukan ada tanda-tanda yang tidak beres, segera beritahukan pada kami. Aku jamin Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Dia kuat, dan kurasa, kaulah yang paling tahu tentang itu."

Kekhawatiran Sehun sangat beralasan, namun apa yang disampaikan Minseok juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ingin rasanya Sehun menghentikan waktu di seluruh semesta selayaknya ia memanipulasi waktu dalam terowongan, tapi tentu saja itu mustahil. Tampak selama hidupnya, ia harus terpaksa berkarib dengan sang waktu yang tak kenal kompromi.

Jika memang tak ada cara selain menunggu, ia pasrah dan berdoa semoga saja waktu tidak lagi menarik ulur harapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu tiga minggu yang diberikan Kai, Sehun gunakan untuk menambah kekuatan materi eksotis pada portal. Kalimat Tuan Sakamoto yang mempertanyakan daya topang terowongan terhadap benda bermassa berat, terngiang-ngiang di telinganya sejak hari itu. Meskipun proposal pengajuan bantuannya ditolak, setidaknya pria itu telah mengingatkannya akan hal penting yang sempat terlupa.

Pada percobaan pertama, Sehun menguji sendiri ketahanan portal, menyeberang dengan mengendarai mobil sport Jaguar Z-type. Ia berhasil, namun belum mau merasa puas. Percobaan berikutnya, ia ingin menggunakan sesuatu yang lebih berat. Sehun meminta bantuan Kris untuk menyeberang dengan terbang menggunakan pesawat jet MiG-250 milik Kai. Hasil yang didapat pun kembali positif. Ukuran serta massa pesawat Manx pastinya jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih besar, namun Sehun telah melakukan kalkulasi berdasarkan dua percobaan yang ia lakukan, dan ia berani jamin, portal itu siap membawa Manx melintasi terowongan.

Dalam kurun waktu itu pun, anggota tim mereka bertambah seorang. Junmyeon merekrut pegawai kepercayaannya, Kim Jongdae, seorang _programmer_ dan ahli IT. Ia membantu memprogram ulang sistem Manx, salah satunya dengan memasukkan data Kris sebagai kopilot. Pria itu pun membangun sistem keamanan pada pabrik agar tak terlacak maupun ditembus orang luar dengan mudah.

Apa yang ditakutkan Sehun, untungnya tidak terjadi. Hingga mendekati akhir minggu ketiga, kilau batu pada gelangnya tetap cerah setiap ia mengaktifkan portal demi mengecek kondisi Luhan.

Pesan-pesan Luhan di _star transceiver_ seharusnya menjadi konsumsi milik pribadi, namun ia terpaksa memperlihatkannya kepada Yixing demi tujuan tertentu. Luhan selalu menceritakan mengenai kondisi dirinya maupun lingkungan sekitar di tiap pesan, dan Sehun ingin Yixing mencoba menginterpretasikan apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu lewat tulisan-tulisannya.

"Ini hanya perkiraanku saja, belum tentu benar, tapi dari pesan terakhir yang terkirim, kurasa Luhan melakukan _cryosleep_."

" _Cryosleep?_ "

"Ya, dia menulis sesuatu tentang tidur tanpa bermimpi. Jika itu diasosiasikan dengan ruang angkasa, hanya _cryosleep_ yang terpikirkan olehku. Tim kami pernah melakukannya beberapa kali saat ekspedisi, ketika Felis Catus menempuh jarak tujuan yang cukup jauh. Tapi, andai kata ini benar, aku tidak bisa memprediksi berapa lama sudah Luhan tertidur. Semakin lama, maka efek samping yang didapat ketika terbangun akan semakin tidak nyaman. Pusing, mual, dan tubuhnya akan menjadi sangat lemah, tapi tentu saja itu hanya sementara. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi di tangan, menghampiri Sehun dan Yixing yang tengah berbincang. Ia menyerahkannya pada mereka lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Sehun untuk turut bergabung dalam diskusi. Yixing menyesap kopinya sebelum kembali menyampaikan pendapat.

"Aku sendiri berharap agar Luhan baik-baik saja, tapi kita harus tetap berjaga-jaga dengan persiapan terbaik demi menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sayangnya, aku hanya seorang perawat, tidak punya akses lebar untuk mendapatkan perlengkapan medis yang memadai, contohnya defibrilator. Tindakan medis yang bisa kulakukan pun terbatas. Kita membutuhkan seseorang yang memiliki kapasitas lebih."

"Kapasitas lebih… maksudmu, seperti dokter?" tanya Sehun meminta kepastian. Yixing menatapnya sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saling melirik. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir masing-masing. Mereka tahu sedang memikirkan nama yang sama di dalam kepala.

"Chanyeol," ucap keduanya secara bersamaan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun saat itu juga bangkit meraih ponsel. Jarinya ia ketuk-ketukkan di meja sembari menunggu nada panggil tersambung. Meminta bantuan Chanyeol tidak akan sulit karena pria itu tahu apa yang ia kerjakan selama ini. Pertemuan tak sengaja mereka di rumah sakit empat tahun lalu, membuat relasi yang sempat renggang kembali merekat. Sehun telah menceritakan semua padanya di hari itu.

Setelah lima nada panggil berbunyi, Sehun pun terhubung. Tanpa salam basa-basi dan tanpa _babibu_ lagi, ia menyerocos tanpa henti mengutarakan niat mengajaknya bergabung dalam misi.

" _Hyung_ , aku butuh bantuan! Kau ingat, kan dengan portal teleportasi yang pernah kuceritakan dahulu. Posisi Luhan berhasil kutemukan dan akan menjemputnya dalam waktu dekat. Aku butuh dokter dalam misi ini dan tidak kenal orang lain lagi selain dirimu. Kau satu-satunya harapanku. Nanti, temui aku di kawasan industri Gaesong, akan kukirimkan alamatnya, tapi tolong jaga rahasia ini, jangan katakan pada siapa pun tanpa terkecuali."

"Termasuk padaku?" Sehun membeku seketika. Suara yang menyahut di seberang sana bukan milik Chanyeol. Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga untuk mengecek bahwa ia tidak salah panggil. Nama dan foto yang tertera di layar memang benar milik pria itu. Lalu, dengan siapa ia bicara sekarang ini?

"Siapa ini?"

"Hai, Oh Sehun. Apa kabar? Kau sedang bicara dengan Byun Baekhyun."

 _Oh, tidak…_

Sehun menepuk kening. Aksi cerobohnya tanpa sengaja menyeret seorang lagi yang seharusnya tak terlibat, ikut jatuh ke dalam kubangan masalah, dan orang itu adalah manusia paling ceriwis yang pernah dikenalnya. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap kawan lamanya yang satu itu mampu mengunci mulut rapat-rapat.

Tiga jam kemudian, saat sosok dua sejoli Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun tiba di pabrik persembunyian mereka, Sehun akhirnya mengetahui bahwa keduanya ternyata kini adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu memberi alasan logis kenapa Baekhyun bisa menjawab panggilan dari Sehun sebelumnya.

Sehun dibuat salah tingkah oleh tatapan sinis Baekhyun yang seolah menghakimi. Sedangkan Chanyeol, malah bersikap seperti suami yang takut pasangan, tampak tak bisa membantu Sehun lolos dari sasaran gerutu sang kekasih.

"Kalian merencanakan perjalanan melintasi ruang angkasa, tapi tidak mengajakku. Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Sehun. Mengapa hanya Chanyeol? Aku juga temanmu!"

Menggaruk tengkuk, Sehun lantas membuang napas. "Ini bukan perjalanan wisata, tapi sebuah aksi penyelamatan dan cukup berisiko. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyeret semakin banyak orang ke dalam masalah."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku mengendus bau-bau penelitian dalam misi ini. Dengar ya, aku mengantongi dua gelar magister dan salah satunya adalah astrobiologi. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak kompeten untuk dipertimbangkan bergabung dalam tim ini? Oh, sudahlah. Pokoknya, terlepas dari itu, aku dan Chanyeol adalah satu paket. Dia pergi, aku juga pergi. Titik."

Baekhyun pun segera berlalu dari hadapan Sehun, berlari kecil mendekati para personel tim lainnya dan menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu tanpa rasa canggung sedikit pun. Ia memekik girang ketika berhadapan dengan Junmyeon dan Kris. Menurut Chanyeol, ia sangat menggemari kedua orang itu sejak tim Zeta dinyatakan sebagai pahlawan yang membawa elemen zero ke Bumi. Pendek kata, Baekhyun seperti seorang _fanboy_ yang bertemu idolanya.

Sehun mencoba mengambil hikmah dari kejadian sial ini. Sisi baiknya, ia mendapat lagi satu tambahan tenaga, meskipun tingkah Baekhyun yang berlebihan barusan dalam memperkenalkan diri sedikit membuat Sehun malu. Ya, sudahlah… ia tidak akan mengindahkan hal sepele macam itu, karena yang terpenting, Baekhyun telah bersedia menyatakan partisipasi serta siap berkontribusi secara sukarela.

Sebuah hal yang sepatutnya ia syukuri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi (pabrik kawasan industri Gaesong), Mei 2232 AD**

Setelah menjalani beberapa kali simulasi, akhirnya hari penting itu tiba. Tim dibagi menjadi dua. Tim pertama—yang pergi menjemput melintasi terowongan—adalah Sehun (tentu saja), Minseok, Kris, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Lalu, tim kedua—Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Yixing, dan Jongdae—bertugas untuk menjaga portal agar tetap aktif dan stabil hingga tim pertama kembali. Mereka juga harus memastikan keadaan sekitar area lepas landas tetap aman tanpa intervensi.

 _Space suit_ yang dikenakan tim pertama, disediakan oleh Kai. Ia mendapatkannya dari NASA, dengan memakai istilah Minseok, yaitu ' _meminjam_ '. Portal itu ditempatkan di lahan kosong luas belakang gudang yang menjadi _clear area_ untuk lepas landas pesawat. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Manx pun dibawa keluar dari gudang pabrik dalam keadaan _stealth mode_ agar tak terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Katakan padaku jika kalian sudah siap. Kyungsoo akan segera mengaktifkan portalnya." Jongdae berbicara pada Minseok melalui saluran komunikasi. Pilot Manx itu pun menoleh ke belakang, mengecek seluruh awak, memastikan bahwa sabuk pengaman tengah membelit sempurna. Kai terlihat santai, antusias malah, namun ketiga lainnya tampak sedikit tegang. Sehun sudah tidak sabar, sedangkan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka.

" _Manx MS99 is ready_."

Dengan konfirmasi itu, portal pun diaktifkan. Kyungsoo memasukkan koordinat tujuan yang didapatkannya dari Sehun. Tembakan energi diarahkan ke angkasa. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga gelembung _warp_ transparan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit menjadi terowongan superlebar, yang tentunya mampu menampung ukuran Manx. Tak lama kemudian, Manx pun lepas landas mengudara, terbang menuju mulut terowongan hingga badan pesawat itu tertelan sepenuhnya oleh langit.

" _Good luck…_ " Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Berdoa dalam hati semoga misi ini berjalan mulus tanpa cacat.

.

.

.

 **Planet Senshine, hari ke-280 (berdasarkan hitungan Luhan)**

Langit di planet ini tampak bergejolak. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perubahan cuaca, namun pergerakan tak biasa terjadi di angkasa. Terowongan bentukan portal generasi pertama milik awak Lynx Voyager yang melakukan buka-tutup selama seminggu di langit Senshine mulai terlihat melebar, lebih besar dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Moncong pesawat Manx MS99—yang kini sudah tidak berada dalam _stealth mode_ —perlahan menampakkan wujudnya dari balik langit. Hampir seluruh awak bernapas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa mereka masih mengapung di udara. Tidak bertabrakan dengan gunung maupun bertemu perairan. Manx dibawa terbang rendah agar mempermudah pengecekan keadaan di bawah. Kris yang pertama kali mendapati citra sebuah pesawat di darat.

"Itu Abyssinian LH7." Pernyataan itu membuat Sehun terkesiap. Ia buru-buru membuka sabuk pengaman dan bangkit dari kursi, berjalan mendekati bagian kokpit pilot.

"Sehun, kembali ke kursimu," perintah Minseok.

"Cepat, turun." Sehun menolak dan malah balik memberi perintah.

"Tentu saja kita akan turun, tapi sebagai kapten, aku harus memastikan seluruh awak selamat saat mendarat. Itu regulasi. Sekarang, kembalilah ke tempatmu. Ketidaksabaranmu malah akan memperlambat gerak kita."

Ultimatum Minseok berhasil membuat Sehun menurut. Ia pun kembali duduk, menunggu hingga pada akhirnya roda pesawat berpijak pada tanah. Dengan cepat, tangannya menanggalkan _space suit_. Berdasarkan pesan-pesan Luhan, Sehun tahu jika planet ini susunannya mirip seperti Bumi. Ia tak membutuhkan bantuan alat apa pun untuk bernapas. Aksinya tersebut diikuti oleh yang lain. Begitu pintu pesawat terbuka, Sehun orang pertama menghamburkan diri keluar. Ia melompat dari tangga pesawat sebelum bagian dasarnya sempurna menyentuh permukaan tanah. Kris dan Minseok hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Sehun mengecek keadaan Abyssinian yang tentu saja dalam keadaan terkunci. Hanya Luhan yang bisa membuka dan mengaktifkannya.

"Kai, pindai bagian dalam pesawat. Cari tahu apakah ada panas tubuh yang terdeteksi."

Kai melakukan sesuai perintah namun hasil yang didapat nihil. Pesawat itu kosong. Sehun tahu spot ini bukanlah akhir dari pencariannya. Ia mengeluarkan _star transceiver_ , satu-satunya benda berisi kumpulan petunjuk akan Luhan. Pesan pertamanya dari planet ini adalah foto danau dan air terjun, tapi di mana tempat itu berada? Arah mana yang harus ia tuju? Sehun meremas pergelangan tangannya yang dilingkari gelang.

 _Tolong, kumohon tunjukkan di mana dia berada…_

Saat itu, batu pada gelang berkedip. Ketika Sehun menyadari, ia langsung teringat jika benda itu berfungsi sebagai kompas terhadap pasangannya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke empat penjuru mata angin. Tatkala menghadap utara, frekuensi kedipan semakin menjadi. Ia tahu harus ke mana mengarah kini.

" _Hyung_! Kita harus terbang ke utara!"

Dengan perintah itu, mereka semua kembali naik ke atas pesawat dan terbang menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Selang beberapa saat, pemandangan air terjun persis seperti pada foto yang dikirim Luhan mulai tampak di hadapan mata. Artinya mereka sudah dekat. Jantung Sehun mulai berdegup tak karuan dan semakin bertambah kencang ketika akhirnya ia melihat badan pesawat Lynx Voyager milik keluarga Profesor Lee. Pada lahan di bagian belakang pesawat, dua buah pancang penyangga portal generasi pertama tampak aktif menembakkan energi tipis, hampir tak terlihat.

Sehun baru sadar, portal itu bersinkronisasi dengan yang ada di Bumi, namun dikarenakan portal hasil rombakannya kini jauh lebih kuat dan stabil dari sebelumnya, sedikit banyak mengakibatkan portal di planet ini ikut tertarik bekerja secara otomatis.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Manx pun mendarat dengan mulus tak jauh dari Lynx Voyager. Mereka semua turun. Masing-masing seolah memiliki insting bahwa di sinilah mereka akan menemukan apa yang dicari. Ketika memasuki Lynx Voyager, bongkahan metal besar adalah benda pertama yang menyambut mereka. Mendiang Profesor Lee pernah bercerita bahwa ia merakit sebuah robot penyimpan informasi sebagai salah satu awak Lynx Voyager. Dari ciri-ciri bentuk yang Sehun tahu, tak salah lagi, bongkahan metal tersebut adalah robot yang berada dalam mode hibernasi. Sehun tanpa ragu menyentuhnya.

Cobby pun bertransformasi dan kembali bangun.

"Terima kasih, manusia karena sudah mengaktifkanku kembali. Aku adalah Cobby, robot penyimpan informasi multifungsi. Mesinku dirakit oleh Lee Hyunseok, bentukku didesain oleh Lee Jonghyun, dan sistemku diprogram ulang oleh Lu Han."

Mendengar semua nama yang begitu familier baginya—terutama Lu Han—membuat Sehun terkejut. Ia tak menyangka takdir Luhan dan keluarga Profesor Lee akan bersinggungan.

"Ceritakan semua yang kau tahu." Sehun memberi perintah pada Cobby dan robot itu pun mulai bercerita secara kronologis dari awal perjalanan tim Lynx Voyager hingga eksplorasi terakhir Luhan, disertai dengan data-data bukti penunjang seperti video hologram, foto-foto, rekaman suara, dan lain sebagainya. Hal yang paling membuat mereka semua tercengang tak percaya adalah penemuan Luhan akan tempat asal muasal elemen zero.

"Ya Tuhan, dia menemukannya. Planet ini ternyata adalah tempat elemen zero berasal!" Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi rasa takjub bercampur kagum pada sosok Luhan. Setelah ini, mungkin idolanya akan bertambah satu.

Ketika penjelasan Cobby sampai pada bagian _cryosleep_ yang dilakukan Luhan, Sehun dengan cepat memotongnya dan langsung bertanya di mana peti Luhan berada. Ia tak berpikir dua kali untuk berlari ke kabin yang dimaksud setelah sebelumnya memberi sebuah perintah.

"Ambil semua data mengenai planet ini tanpa terkecuali!"

Kai, Baekhyun dan Minseok mengurus bagian itu, sementara Kris dan Chanyeol berlari mengikuti Sehun. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada satu buah peti _cryosleep_ yang aktif. Sehun merabanya dengan tangan gemetar. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa di dalam sana ada Luhan, membuatnya perasaannya campur aduk tak karuan.

"Berapa lama dia tertidur?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Kris segera mengecek bagian aktivasi. "Dia baru mengaktifkannya tujuh hari yang lalu."

"Syukurlah, itu belum terlalu lama. Efek sampingnya tidak akan begitu buruk." Chanyeol menimpali.

Sehun pun menekan tombol ' _thawed_ '—dicairkan. Tutup peti bergeser perlahan, memperlihatkan sosok yang tertidur dengan tenang dalam beku. Wajah yang Sehun rindukan selama 16 tahun tak berubah sedikit pun. Tangan Sehun menyentuh pipi, lalu merasakan rahang pria itu di telapaknya. Dingin dan basah.

" _Hyung…_ Luhan _H_ _yung…_ " Ia memanggil namanya lirih. Setelah belasan tahun akhirnya lidah Sehun bisa kembali mengucap kata itu di hadapan wujud sosok sebenarnya. Luhan meninggalkannya ketika ia berusia 16 tahun dan ia harus menunggu dengan jumlah tahun yang sama untuk akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang masih kaku, lalu merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan. Menurut Chanyeol, tubuh Luhan akan membutuhkan adaptasi terhadap lingkungan terlebih dahulu. Tarikan napasnya tersendat, ritme denyut nadi serta detak jantung pun masih terdengar lambat. Dokter itu segera membawakan selimut serta _medical gown_ yang masih bersih.

"Sehun, kita harus mengganti pakaiannya," titah sang dokter. Sehun menuruti perintahnya. Menanggalkan pakaian yang basah lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru. Erangan pelan dari Luhan muncul ketika Sehun menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kembali mendekap pria itu, Sehun pun membisikkan kalimat ungkapan rasa rindu yang teramat dalam. Kalimat yang sekaligus menjadi penanda bahwa penantiannya telah berakhir.

" _Hyung_ … mari kita pulang."

Sehun bersumpah, ia melihat Luhan tampak tersenyum selepas dirinya mengatakan itu.

"Aku akan mengambil tandu di pesawat." Kris mengambil inisiatif namun niat itu dihentikan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawanya." Dengan mudah, Sehun menggendong Luhan ke dalam lengannya. Tubuh pria itu ringan, Sehun memperkirakan berat badannya berkurang selama berada di planet ini.

Tanpa sengaja, Sehun melihat _star transceiver_ milik Luhan tergeletak di sebuah meja. Ia meminta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk membawakan benda itu.

Seluruh awak pun kembali ke pesawat Manx dengan membawa Luhan, Cobby beserta _hard drive_ berisi data tentang planet yang telah disusun rapi oleh Luhan, dan tak lupa pancang portal generasi pertama yang sebelumnya tertancap di lahan belakang Lynx Voyager. Untuk sementara, bangkai pesawat Abyssinian dan Lynx Voyager mereka abaikan terlebih dahulu demi sesuatu yang menempati skala prioritas paling atas. Toh, koordinat tempat ini telah didapat. Mereka bisa kembali lagi nanti atau kapan saja. Apalagi, planet ini menyimpan sumber daya yang dibutuhkan Bumi.

Manx MS99 lepas landas mengudara dan siap menembus terowongan yang sama untuk kembali ke Bumi bersama dengan membawa seorang pejuang yang telah memupuk banyak jasa bagi dunia.

.

.

.

 **Bumi (pabrik kawasan industri Gaesong), Mei 2232 AD**

Jongdae menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Beberapa sistem keamanan yang telah dibangunnya untuk menjaga kerahasiaan tempat persembunyian mereka, tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi satu per satu. Saat itu ia baru menyadari bahwa ada pihak yang mencoba meretas sistemnya demi melacak lokasi pabrik. Ia mencari tahu dan terperanjat begitu berhasil mendapatkan siapa pelakunya.

" _Oh, no…_ Kita dapat masalah." Kalimat itu sukses menarik atensi ketiga rekan lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon menghampiri.

"Kurasa pihak intelijen berhasil menemukan tempat ini." Air muka mereka berubah panik, tapi kabar itu belum seberapa, karena tak lama kemudian alarm di dalam pabrik berbunyi nyaring diikuti suara gaduh di bagian gerbang masuk. Indikasi bahwa pertahanan mereka diterobos dengan paksa.

"…dan mereka sudah berada di sini," lanjut Jongdae, mau tak mau menyampaikan itu meskipun terdengar sangat buruk.

Tujuh unit mobil Chevrolet Tahoe hitam terlihat memasuki lahan kosong bagian belakang pabrik, tempat di mana mereka menjaga portal agar tetap aktif dan menunggu rekan-rekannya yang melaksanakan misi penyelamatan kembali datang.

Para agen intelijen berhamburan keluar dari dalam mobil, mengelilingi spot mereka dengan mengacungkan senjata api. Jongdae, Junmyeon dan Yixing langsung mengangkat kedua tangan mereka begitu diberi perintah, namun Kyungsoo yang berada di balik mesin pengendali portal tetap bergeming.

"Angkat tangan dan menjauh dari sana!" Perintah tak digubrisnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Menjaga kestabilan portal hingga tim pertama kembali adalah tugasnya. Ia tak mau melepas tanggung jawab itu karena menyangkut tujuh nyawa manusia.

Tubuh Kyungsoo ditarik paksa, menjauh. Kedua tangannya hendak diborgol namun ketika ia melihat salah seorang agen mencoba menonaktifkan portal, ia memberontak. Tubuh agen tersebut diterjangnya sembari meneriakkan ' _jangan!_ ' berulang kali.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Manx telah tiba dengan selamat di ujung terowongan dalam kondisi _stealth mode_ sehingga tak ada yang menyadari kemunculan pesawat itu di angkasa. Minseok dan Kris melihat situasi buruk yang menimpa rekan-rekan mereka di bawah sana dan mulai merasa khawatir.

"Pihak intelijen ada di sini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Minseok.

"Tunjukkan diri kita dan biarkan mereka masuk." Jawaban lugas Sehun membuat mereka semua spontan menoleh ke arahnya. Tak yakin apakah keputusan yang dipilihnya adalah yang terbaik.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku jamin mereka takkan berani bertindak macam-macam begitu tahu apa yang kita punya." Sehun tidak hanya merujuk pada Luhan, namun juga seluruh data berisi informasi mengenai planet yang menyimpan sumber daya energi paling penting bagi Bumi saat ini. Mereka takkan tersentuh selama kartu truf ada di tangan.

Kedua pilot Manx mengikuti saran Sehun. Begitu _stealth mode_ dinonaktifkan, otomatis deru mesin pesawat mengakibatkan bunyi gemuruh bising di angkasa. Orang-orang di bawah sana kontan saja mendongak menatap langit dan menemukan pesawat Manx MS99 yang seharusnya berada di _Armed Forces & Aerospace Museum_ tengah mengapung di atas mereka. Ekspresi terkejut tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah para agen intelijen.

Manx pun didaratkan, namun karena _clear area_ tempat lepas landas yang seharusnya kosong kini dipenuhi mobil yang terparkir, kontak tubrukan dengan roda pesawat pun tak dapat dihindari. Para agen yang berada di dekat posisi mobil mulai berlarian mencari tempat aman. Setelah Manx benar-benar menyentuh tanah, tangga pesawat pun diturunkan.

Tak buang-buang waktu lagi, sebagian agen berlari menaiki tangga pesawat dengan senjata api yang tak lepas dari tangan. Saat mereka tiba di dalam, apa yang terlihat cukup mengejutkan. Seluruh awak telah berada dalam posisi menyerah, berlutut di lantai kabin pesawat dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, kecuali satu orang yang duduk di sebelah tandu.

Oh Sehun, pria yang menjadi target utama mereka.

Pimpinan pasukan agen berjalan mendekatinya. Sehun terlihat menggenggam erat tangan seseorang yang tengah terbaring di tandu tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari sosoknya. Ketika agen itu melihat wajah pria yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, matanya sontak terbelalak. Tangan yang siaga mengacungkan senjata, refleks turun perlahan.

Tidak ada satu orang pun di Bumi yang tidak mengenal wajah pahlawan mereka.

Agen itu pun segera meraih alat komunikasi, menghubungi markas besar dan memberi satu perintah yang mengakhiri segalanya.

"Tahan. Batalkan misi. Kita mendapatkan sesuatu di luar dugaan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi (Rumah Sakit Seoul National University), Mei 2232 AD**

Luhan mulai bosan. Tiga hari berada di rumah sakit, ia merasa kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Namun pergerakannya hanya diperbolehkan sebatas di kamar tidur. Ingin melangkah keluar mengenal dunia yang baru, tapi Chanyeol mengatakan ia belum siap. Di kamarnya ada sebuah televisi namun tidak dapat dinyalakan, seolah ia sengaja dilarang untuk mengetahui hal aktual yang sedang terjadi. Menurut Chanyeol, seseorang telah memberi perintah untuk tidak buru-buru memenuhi kepalanya dengan banyak pikiran yang akan berujung membuat ia khawatir. Ketika Luhan bertanya siapa orang itu, Chanyeol menyebut satu nama.

Sehun. Orang terdekatnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Di mana dia? Mengapa dia tidak menjengukku? Apa dia masih marah karena aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama?" Luhan penasaran setengah mati. Pria itu tahu jika dirinya dirawat di rumah sakit, tapi mengapa hingga detik ini tidak mau menampakkan diri sama sekali? Pikiran negatif mulai mengetuk pintu otaknya.

"Marah?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Setelah semua yang kau alami, aku yakin itu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang takkan pernah ia lakukan lagi padamu." Jaminan itu tidak menghilangkan kelesuan di roman wajah Luhan. Mungkin Chanyeol harus sedikit melonggarkan janjinya terhadap Sehun untuk tidak menceritakan apa-apa pada Luhan hingga seluruh masalah ini tertangani.

"Dia hanya sedikit sibuk. Berhasil membawa pulang seorang pahlawan yang telah lama dinyatakan hilang, membuat Sehun menjadi orang nomor satu paling dicari saat ini, dan otomatis mengharuskannya berurusan dengan banyak pihak."

Cerita pun mengalir dari mulut Chanyeol, mengenai seluruh proses yang mereka tempuh untuk membawa Luhan pulang kembali ke Bumi, tanpa terkecuali. Akibat dari aksi nekat tersebut, beberapa izin kerja mereka ditangguhkan sementara, namun tidak sampai berakhir dengan pemecatan. Sungguh beruntung mereka semua hanya dikenakan wajib lapor tanpa harus mendekam di balik jeruji besi.

Seperti yang sudah Sehun prediksi sebelumnya, mereka memiliki kartu truf. Data mengenai planet asal elemen zero yang sangat diinginkan oleh pemerintah. Dengan itu, Sehun melakukan banyak negosiasi penting yang tentunya sangat menguntungkan pihak mereka. Contohnya Chanyeol, apa yang ia lakukan sedikit banyak telah melanggar kode etik profesi, dan ia seharusnya dibebastugaskan. Namun Sehun mengancam tidak akan membagi informasi jika bukan Chanyeol yang diberi tanggung jawab atas Luhan.

Tangan Luhan tanpa sadar meremas selimut ketika tiap detail cerita itu menembus masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika di balik kepulangannya ke Bumi, terdapat banyak kisah pelik yang harus dihadapi Sehun, juga orang-orang lain yang turut terlibat.

"Aku sudah menyusahkan banyak orang. Jika bukan karena aku, mungkin Sehun dan kalian semua tidak akan—"

"Hei, jangan katakan itu. Tak ada seorang pun dari kami yang menyesal melakukannya karena hasilnya sepadan. Menyelamatkanmu ternyata juga menyelamatkan Bumi." Chanyeol memberinya seulas senyum penuh keyakinan. Luhan terpaksa membalas, tak ingin mengecewakan orang yang telah berusaha menghiburnya.

"Bagaimana kalau menonton televisi?" tawar pria itu. Pada akhirnya, Luhan mendapatkan izin untuk mengenal dunia meski hanya lewat media komunikasi audio visual. Chanyeol menyalakan televisi dan dalam sekejap, pandangan Luhan langsung dibombardir oleh pemberitaan dari multikanal. Tajuk utamanya berbeda namun konten serupa.

 **Doktor Oh Sehun Dipanggil ke Markas Besar** **PBB** **di New York.**

 **Doktor Oh Sehun Meninggalkan Wina Selesai Memberi Keterangan di UNOOSA** [3] **.**

 **Doktor Oh Sehun Diperkirakan Tiba di Sekretariat** **The Abdus Salam** **ICTP** [4] **, Trieste, Sore Ini.**

Doktor Oh Sehun? Sorot mata Luhan tak putus dari layar televisi. Isi tayangan berita penuh dengan sosok seorang pria muda dewasa gagah berpostur tinggi tegap. Kontur wajah lancip, serba-tegas dan rautnya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan saat berusaha menghindari blitz kamera. Terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari pihak pers yang berkerumun di depan gedung. Apakah itu Sehun yang sama dengan yang dikenalnya selama ini?

"Pria itu… apakah itu dia…?" tanya Luhan ragu meskipun dalam hati ia punya jawabannya.

"Ya. Itu dia. Pria yang pernah menjadi ' _Sehunnie_ ' kecilmu."

Telapak tangan Luhan hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya yang kini menganga tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pulang?" Luhan bertanya bingung pada Chanyeol ketika pria itu mengatakan hendak mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah pada hari ketujuh.

Jujur ia tidak tahu, rumah mana yang dimaksud. _Shelter_ jelas tidak mungkin karena yayasan itu hanya menampung seseorang dengan batas usia maksimal 20 tahun, sedangkan ia secara teknis sudah tidak memenuhi syarat. Tidak mungkin seorang pria 36 tahun menempati _Shelter_. Pendek kata, sementara ini ia adalah tunawisma.

"Kau punya rumah, Luhan. Seseorang telah menyediakannya untukmu dan kau akan bertemu dengannya di sana."

Degup-degup kecil tiba-tiba bertalu di dadanya. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan pria itu untuk pertama kali setelah 16 bulan tak bersua. Dalam hitungan Sehun, pastinya lebih lama lagi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Sehun, sembari menyetir, Chanyeol menceritakan garis besar kisah hidup Sehun yang berkaitan dengan pendidikan juga hubungannya dengan Profesor Lee Hyunseok yang Luhan kenal sebagai salah satu anggota tim peneliti sekaligus ayah dari Kapten pesawat Lynx Voyager, Lee Jonghyun.

Tatkala mereka sedang berada dalam jeda, Luhan memerhatikan pemandangan kota di balik jendela. Ia sempat menurunkan sedikit kaca jendela untuk melihat lebih jelas namun segera menutupnya kembali cepat lantaran terkejut dengan suara bising klakson kendaraan serta asap knalpot yang tiba-tiba membuat dadanya sesak. Cukup lama berada di tempat yang sepi dan asri, membuat Luhan harus membiasakan diri kembali dengan suasana kota yang begitu kontras.

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan dibuat tercengang oleh sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sehun, dan kali ini adalah luas kediaman yang katanya merupakan warisan dari mendiang Profesor Lee. Chanyeol menggiringnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan di sana sudah ada Lyra yang menyambut mereka. Luhan membungkuk sangat dalam lantaran canggung. Wanita itu pun tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Namaku Lyra Moon, pengurus kediaman ini. Sehun saat ini sedang tidak ada di tempat dan baru akan kembali sekitar satu, dua jam lagi. Silakan tunggu dan buatlah diri kalian senyaman mungkin."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menunggunya. Tugasku hanya mengantarkan Luhan saja," balas Chanyeol, dan terang saja itu membuat Luhan sedikit kaget.

"Kau akan pergi? Meninggalkanku sendiri di sini?" Bukan kesendirian yang ditakutkan Luhan melainkan perasaan canggung berada di tempat asing yang bukan miliknya. Meskipun Chanyeol berkata di sinilah tempat ia pulang, namun Luhan belum sanggup merasakannya sebagai _rumah_.

"Aku memberimu ruang dan waktu untuk kau mengenal rumah barumu. Tenang saja, Lyra _N_ _oona_ akan membantu bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Wanita itu mengangguk, memberi afirmasi pada pernyataan Chanyeol.

Luhan pun akhirnya pasrah mengizinkan Chanyeol beranjak dari kediaman ini setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Selepas kepergiannya, Luhan diajak berkeliling oleh Lyra untuk mengenal tiap sudut rumah. Langkahnya sempat berhenti lama ketika ia menemukan ruangan yang memajang foto-foto perayaan tiga kelulusan Sehun. Luhan tiba-tiba merasa lega, setidaknya dalam kehidupan Sehun yang menurut Chanyeol diliputi penantian, masih ada hal-hal yang membuat pria itu bahagia.

" _Noona_ , di mana kamar Sehun? Bolehkah aku memasukinya?"

"Tentu saja. Jika itu kau, kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan."

Lyra pun mengantarkan Luhan hingga tiba di depan pintu kamar Sehun, lalu meninggalkannya sendiri untuk memberi privasi.

Mencari tahu isi kamar seseorang tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya mungkin termasuk pelanggaran hak asasi kecil, tapi Luhan sangat ingin mengenal Sehun yang sekarang ini, dan itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehnya sembari menunggu Sehun kembali.

Luhan membuka lemari, mengamati pakaian untuk mencari tahu gaya macam apa yang disukai Sehun sekarang. Ia melihat deretan botol parfum pria itu lalu membaui wanginya satu per satu. Kamar mandi pun ia masuki, lantas mengecek merek pasta gigi, sampo, _gel_ rambut, krim cukur dan _aftershave_ pilihannya.

Setelah dirasa tak menemukan hal lain lagi yang bisa diinspeksi, Luhan mendudukkan diri di ranjang milik Sehun. Awalnya hanya meraba tekstur halus seprai, kemudian mencoba berbaring. Mungkin kasurnya begitu nyaman atau mungkin juga ia memang lelah. Luhan hanya tahu beberapa saat kemudian matanya mulai terpejam dan ia pun terlelap tanpa sengaja.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu pelan, sedikit berjingkat agar langkahnya tak menimbulkan bunyi. Sebelumnya, ia diberi tahu oleh Lyra bahwa Luhan tengah berada di kamarnya dan tanpa sengaja tertidur ketika menunggu ia kembali. Sehun tidak ingin istirahat pria itu terusik, jadi ia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati menghampiri sisi ranjang, lalu berlutut untuk sekadar memandangi wajah tidur Luhan yang begitu tenang.

Ia tersenyum sumringah bagai orang tak waras hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa apa yang sedang dilihat sekarang, akan ia lihat setiap hari terhitung mulai detik ini. Sehun tak ingin melakukan pergerakan yang mengganggu tapi tak tahan ingin menyentuh pria itu. Tangan Sehun terulur, berniat mengelus rambutnya. Namun sungguh sial, sedetik sebelum keinginan itu terpenuhi, ponsel di saku blazernya tiba-tiba berdering nyaring.

" _Shit!_ " Refleks, ia mengumpat.

Luhan kaget, terjaga tiba-tiba oleh suara musik dan umpatan. Mendapati sosok Sehun sebagai hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata, malah membuat keterkejutannya semakin bertambah. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan bergeser menjauh hingga ke tengah ranjang, sementara Sehun masih kelabakan berusaha mematikan ponsel sialan itu.

Ketika suasana kembali hening, atmosfer canggung menyelimuti. Mereka menetapkan pandangan terhadap satu sama lain tanpa bersuara. Sehun mencoba mendekati Luhan dengan duduk di sisi ranjang.

" _Hyung_ … aku… yang tadi itu…" Rasanya Sehun ingin mengumpat sekali lagi begitu menyadari bahwa ia adalah pria dewasa 32 tahun tapi bisa-bisanya bertingkah seperti remaja di masa puber. Mati kutu tanpa sanggup menyusun kata-kata untuk membuka sebuah topik di depan seseorang yang spesial.

Sehun kembali bergeser mempersempit jarak. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan sekali lagi untuk menyentuh jemarinya, namun Luhan dengan sigap meraih bantal. Memukul lengan Sehun sekuat tenaga. Rasanya tentu saja tidak sakit, tapi sukses membuat Sehun melongo.

"Dasar bocah tidak tahu diuntung." Luhan tahu, kata 'bocah' sudah tidak tepat lagi disematkan pada pria di hadapannya yang kini tampak lebih tua dan dewasa, tapi ia tak peduli, karena saat ini sedang melampiaskan kekesalan pada Sehun 16 tahun yang dahulu ditinggalkannya.

"Kau datang ke Pangkalan Udara Orion saat keberangkatanku tapi tidak menemuiku." Pukulan kedua kembali ia daratkan di tempat yang sama. Sehun hanya diam tak berkedip.

"Aku mengirim pesan padamu setiap hari dari luar angkasa, hanya kau balas dengan satu, dua kata lalu setelah itu berhenti tak membalas sama sekali." Pukulan ketiga pun datang lagi.

"Aku tahu kau marah tapi apakah aku pantas menerima perlakuan seperti itu?" Luhan memberi pukulan keempat dan tampak tak ingin berhenti.

"Aku berusaha semampuku agar kita tetap terhubung tapi kau—" Tangan Sehun merampas bantal itu cepat, melemparnya, lalu ia menerjang Luhan dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku." Reaksi balasan Sehun sangat tak disangka. Kini giliran Luhan yang melongo tak berkedip. "Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Kau boleh marah sesukamu. Lampiaskan semuanya. Aku akan terima… Enam belas tahun sudah sangat cukup untuk menghukumku."

Sesak ia rasakan akibat pelukan Sehun yang seakan mengerat setiap detik, tapi hatinya justru merasakan lega. Waktu mungkin telah mengubah fisik Sehun. Ia tumbuh, bertransformasi dari bocah menjadi pria. Aroma tubuhnya yang selembut susu pun tergantikan oleh wangi parfum, namun satu yang tak pernah berubah. Kehangatannya masih sama, dan itu adalah hal yang Luhan butuhkan untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia benar-benar telah pulang.

Sekarang Luhan sadar, faktor untuk membuat suatu tempat bisa dikatakan _rumah_ baginya, adalah Sehun.

Tak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk tidak membalas pelukan pria itu. Dicengkeramnya bagian belakang blazer Sehun kuat-kuat seraya membenamkan kepala di bahu bidangnya. Mereka pun tanpa sadar mengucapkan tiga kata secara bersamaan bagai membentuk sebuah harmoni dalam lagu.

"Aku rindu padamu."

Bumi telah melakukan revolusi sebanyak enam belas kali saat Luhan pergi, namun _rumahnya_ tetap di sini dan ia tak pernah lari.

Saat itu, Luhan hanya belum menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang berubah di dunia ini, adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] Tidur paradoksal: Disebut juga tidur REM (Rapid Eye Movement). Tahap tidur paling akhir atau tahap sempurna di mana sebagian besar mimpi terjadi. Pada fase ini akan terjadi gerakan mata cepat/berkedut, denyut jantung dan pernapasan naik turun, sedangkan otot mengalami relaksasi total.

[2] Korpuskula Meissner: Reseptor rangsangan sentuhan dan rabaan.

[3] UNOOSA ( _United Nations Office for Outer Space Affairs_ ): Kantor PBB untuk urusan luar angkasa, meliputi kerja sama, perdamaian, hukum, serta ilmu pengetahuan.

[4] The Abdus Salam ICTP ( _International Centre for Theoretical Physics_ ): Institut penelitian internasional di bidang fisika dan ilmu matematika yang beroperasi di bawah kesepakatan tripartit antara pemerintah Italia dan dua organisasi PBB, UNESCO dan IAEA.

I hope this chapter is worth to wait… Angka perbedaan waktu di Bumi dengan di Planet Senshine saat penyelamatan akibat dari kondisi portal yang buka-tutup, adalah murni suka-suka saya. Tidak berdasarkan logika dan tanpa pakai ilmu hitung gono-gini.

Mohon maaf lahir batin. Thanks for reading.

 **#FAQ (skip if you want)**

1\. Apa author dari jurusan fisika/anaknya fisikawan/orang pintar *dukun kali*? Bukan. Bidang studi dan pekerjaan saya tidak ada hubungan dengan sains dan yang pintar adalah google. Saya mah cuma orang iseng ^^

2\. Author line berapa? Beberapa tahun di atas Luhan, tepatnya rahasia ya :)

3\. Dapat inspirasi dari mana? Selalu saya tulis di setiap author's note. Silakan ditengok lagi. ^^;

Sejujurnya, saya merasa kurang nyaman menggunakan note untuk melakukan interaksi personal, so please if you want to, you can interact with me via PM dan sosmed (ada di bio, ya). Atau main-mainlah ke OA Line **Bubble & Coffee** (id: **iyq5232z** tambahkan simbol ' **at** ' di depannya). Itu bukan punya saya sih, hanya spot favorit untuk mendapatkan info-info kece dan mutakhir tentang HunHan. Kali aja kita bisa ketemu di kolom komentar.

.

.

.


	10. Cherish

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Cherish**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Juni 2232 AD**

Bunyi letupan yang diikuti pekik teriakan terdengar dari arah dapur. Sehun yang tengah sibuk berkutat di depan layar _notebook_ untuk menyiapkan _slide_ bahan presentasi seminar esok hari, buru-buru berlari meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Suara itu bukan milik siapa-siapa selain Luhan. Ketika tiba di sumber gaduh, asap memenuhi ruangan, ada jilatan api kecil pada _microwave_ , dan Luhan yang terbatuk-batuk. Dengan sigap, Sehun menyalakan _cooker hood_ —pengisap asap dapur, serta mengaktifkan pemadam api yang langsung menyemprotkan gas HCFC-141B dari bagian plafon. Sehun lupa telah mematikan sistem deteksi api sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya khawatir namun Luhan seperti tidak mampu menjawab dikarenakan sesak napas akibat kepulan asap sehingga kesulitan bicara. Sehun pun menarik pria itu menjauhi dapur. Mengambil segelas air putih untuknya, setelah itu ia mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Maafkan aku," adalah kalimat pertama yang terlontar sebelum Sehun sempat kembali bertanya. "Aku hanya berusaha menghangatkan lasagna, tapi tampaknya salah menekan tombol pengatur waktu dan suhu. Maafkan aku, sudah merusak _microwave_ dan hampir membakar rumahmu. Maaf…"

Kata 'maaf' dirapalkan tanpa henti, pertanda Luhan memang benar-benar menyesal setengah mati. Dalam dua minggu, sudah beberapa kali Luhan melakukan tindakan ceroboh yang didasari oleh ketidaktahuannya akan teknologi baru. Ia merasa harus mengejar 16 tahun ketertinggalan ilmu, namun belajar sekaligus ternyata tidaklah semudah yang ia kira. Luhan benci jika harus mengakui bahwa ia tak berdaya di planetnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, ada seseorang yang terpaksa dibuat repot oleh keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Maaf…"

" _Hyung_ , sudahlah. Itu hanya _microwave_. Rumah ini masih utuh dan yang terpenting, kau baik-baik saja."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Seulas senyum teduh tersemat demi menenangkan Luhan yang masih tampak sedikit syok. "Kau lapar? Kita pesan sesuatu saja." Simpulan ditariknya begitu mendengar alasan Luhan berkutat dengan _microwave_ pada pukul 11:30 PM adalah karena mencoba menghangatkan satu pinggan lasagna.

Ekspresi rasa bersalah lagi-lagi ditunjukkan pria itu. "Tidak. Tidak usah. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Tenang saja, di dekat sini banyak restoran yang melayani pesan antar 24 jam. Kau mau apa? Masakan Italia?" tanya Sehun sembari jemarinya meraba layar _tablet_ , menggulirkan konten aplikasi kuliner, mencari menu yang diinginkan Luhan.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Luhan merasa tidak enak hati. Ia tahu Sehun memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, tapi ia kembali menjadi distraksi yang memaksa pria itu berhenti. Ketenaran Sehun yang didapat dari keberhasilannya membuktikan kerja portal dengan membawa Luhan pulang ke Bumi, membuat ia sering diundang menjadi _keynote speaker_ dalam seminar fisika dan astronomi taraf internasional. Kerap pula bertindak sebagai konsultan tamu untuk beberapa badan antariksa dunia.

Selain itu, Sehun yang dahulu dipandang sebelah mata, punya predikat sebagai ilmuwan muda yang tak pernah dilirik, kini banyak dipinang oleh universitas-universitas terkemuka di seluruh dunia sebagai pengajar tetap institusi. Sebut saja MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology), Harvard , Stanford, Princeton, Caltech (California Institute of Technology), Toudai (University of Tokyo), Ludwig-Maximilians-Universitat Munchen, bahkan almamaternya sendiri, Seoul National University, serta sederet nama institusi besar yang mengantre, meskipun belum ada satu pun yang Sehun tanggapi.

Sehun mendadak jadi tokoh penting dunia dan itu membuat Luhan merasa kecil. Tentu saja, ia pun memiliki predikat serupa, namun Luhan merasa tak pantas menerimanya. Memang benar jasanya terhitung besar, menyelamatkan keberlangsungan umat manusia di Bumi, tapi kenyataannya ia sekarang hanyalah manusia yang asing dengan dunianya dan tak bisa apa-apa. Untuk melakukan sesuatu pun, ia butuh dibimbing, seperti bayi. Secara tak langsung batin Luhan berperang dengan diri sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau pesan apa?" Pertanyaan ulang itu memecahkan lamunannya, bagai gelembung sabun yang terbang menabrak ranting pohon.

" _Hot Pot_ saja. Aku rindu masakan Tionghoa," jawabnya pelan.

Sehun bergeser, meniadakan jarak dengan Luhan hingga ujung pundak mereka bertemu. Ia menunjukkan menu agar Luhan memilih sendiri isi _Hot Pot_ yang disuka. Detik berikutnya, fokus Luhan tertuju ke sana, jarinya sibuk mengetuk layar _tablet_ sampai ia tidak sadar jika Sehun diam-diam lebih sibuk mengamati wajahnya yang tampak dari bagian sisi. Sehun sedikit terkesiap ketika Luhan tiba-tiba menoleh.

"Kau tidak memilih?" tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng. " _Hyung_ , kau tahu aku akan makan apa pun yang kau pilih."

Kening Luhan mengerut. Seringai remeh terbentuk di kedua sudut bibirnya. "Kau tidak pernah suka jika aku memesankanmu kopi."

"Itu enam belas tahun lalu. Sekarang aku bisa menelan tiga teguk _espresso_ sekaligus."

Ketika diingatkan soal tahun hidupnya yang hilang, senyum Luhan meluntur. Dahulu, ia kenal Sehun luar dalam. Tahu detail sekecil apa pun tentang dirinya. Kini, pria itu bagaikan buku yang direvisi besar-besaran. Sebagian konten lama masih tertinggal namun selebihnya tak lagi sama. Ia harus kembali membaca dari halaman awal untuk mengetahui apa isinya.

Luhan tidak keberatan melakukannya. Sama sekali tidak. Hal itu tak ubahnya dengan mempelajari keadaan dunia baru yang ia lewatkan selama belasan tahun, tapi justru di situlah masalahnya. Perubahan yang besar seakan membentangkan sebuah jarak baru. Luhan tak lagi memiliki kognisi yang sama. Memorinya akan sosok Sehun tercecer di tahun 2216 AD. Secara konkret, fisik mereka eksis di hadapan satu sama lain. Mereka dekat, namun sesuatu yang abstrak tak mampu Luhan tangkap dengan kelima panca indra, dan itu membuatnya merasa jauh. Selalu ada barikade setiap ia hendak berkata maupun berlaku. Rasanya tak selepas dahulu.

Mungkin, ini semua hanya bersifat sementara lantaran ia belum terbiasa. Luhan mencoba menanamkan pemikiran sepositif mungkin. Ia telah kembali ke Bumi, ada Sehun di sini, dan tempat tinggal layak yang menaungi. Apa lagi yang kurang dari ini? Tidak ada. Luhan berharap, semoga saja tidak ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Posesif tampaknya sudah menjadi sifat dasar Sehun jika sudah menyangkut Luhan. Sejak dahulu, ia kurang berkenan melihat Luhan membagi perhatian kepada orang lain dengan kadar yang sama seperti yang ia terima. Dengan bertambahnya usia, berbekal pemikiran matang dalam kepala, seharusnya hal itu turut luruh ketika ia dewasa. Akan tetapi, kehilangan Luhan selama 16 tahun dan mengetahui bagaimana cara ia hidup selama itu—bertahan seorang diri di planet asing nan sepi—membuat sifatnya malah naik ke level yang lebih tinggi dengan bertambah satu lagi rasa protektif sebagai pelengkap.

Semenjak keduanya bereuni, Luhan belum sekali pun menginjakkan kaki ke luar kediaman Sehun. Ia mempelajari segala hal baru dari media elektronik. Sehun-lah yang menyarankan hal tersebut dan Luhan sendiri tak keberatan karena ia pun merasa belum siap untuk menghadapi dunia baru dengan pengetahuan nol akan hal aktual. Ia memilih belajar terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan melepas diri ke masyarakat.

Tentunya ada alasan lain di luar itu. Sehun menjaga Luhan dari incaran pers yang menaruh rasa penasaran terhadapnya, yang ingin menulis kisah pengalaman hidup atau melakukan wawancara di televisi. Bahkan ia tak mengizinkan orang-orang di pemerintahan untuk melakukan kontak apalagi menyentuhnya. Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Untuk apa bertemu? Jika yang mereka inginkan adalah informasi, semua ada dalam bentuk data. Luhan tak perlu memberi testimoni langsung. Pikir Sehun, sementara ini, itulah yang terbaik. Ia merasa semua masih butuh penyesuaian, baik Luhan terhadap dunia maupun sebaliknya.

Ditambah lagi, kondisi fisik pria itu yang menjadi fenomena unik membuatnya seakan masuk dalam daftar salah satu keajaiban dunia. Luhan bukan tontonan dan Sehun tidak ingin ia jadi pusat perhatian. Sayangnya, niat baik itu tidak berimbang dengan manifestasi aksi.

Sehun semakin sibuk. Sangat sibuk.

Memang benar, sekali pun melakukan lawatan ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan, ia tak pernah sampai menghabiskan 24 jam di sana. Sehun selalu ingin terbang pulang untuk bertemu Luhan dan menggunakan sisa waktunya demi menemaninya belajar atau sekadar makan malam. Akan tetapi, itu tidaklah cukup.

Sehun lebih sering tiba dalam keadaan lelah. Ketika sedang mendiskusikan suatu peristiwa penting di tahun-tahun silam yang terlewati, pertanyaan Luhan bisa tiba-tiba dijawab oleh suara dengkuran. Sehun tertidur dan jika itu sudah terjadi, Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, lalu mengambil selimut untuk membungkus tubuh pria itu. Jika ia tertidur masih dalam keadaan memakai sepatu, Luhan bahkan tanpa segan menanggalkannya. Keesokan harinya, saat Luhan terbangun, Sehun sudah angkat kaki pagi-pagi sekali. Begitu seterusnya selama beberapa kurun waktu, bagaikan siklus.

Berinteraksi dengan Kris dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa ia lakukan via _video call._ Itu pun tidak bisa setiap saat karena mereka tentu saja harus kembali bekerja setelah izinnya sempat ditangguhkan beberapa waktu lalu. Sejujurnya, Luhan kesepian. Keadaan ini tidak ada bedanya dengan terdampar di planet asing tak berpenghuni. Ia telah menemukan kembali peradaban namun tidak mendapatkan perhatian. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih diam tanpa ada niat melancarkan protes karena merasa berutang banyak hal pada Sehun. Waktu, tenaga, uang, pikiran, semua yang pria itu habiskan demi memperpanjang rentang kelangsungan hidupnya.

Meminta lebih dari itu, akan menjadikan ia manusia tak tahu diri yang kurang bersyukur. Luhan merasa tidak pantas melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Luhan jengah. Bosannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Rasanya seperti mual yang harus dimuntahkan. Ia mengatakan pada Lyra bahwa ingin keluar bersepeda di area sekitar. Tidak akan lebih dari radius satu kilometer, ia meyakinkan itu. Awalnya, Lyra ragu untuk mengizinkan. Sehun punya alasan mengapa ia ingin Luhan tetap berada di dalam lingkungan kediaman untuk sementara ini, tapi melihat keadaan Luhan yang sekarang, membuat Lyra tidak tega. Meskipun mereka sering menjalin komunikasi berdua, tentu saja itu tidak bisa memenuhi ruang kosong di relung hati Luhan yang sepi. Sehun tidak bisa memberikan yang Luhan butuhkan saat ini, jadi Lyra merasa tidak berhak menahannya jika ia ingin mencari pelampiasan untuk membunuh sepi dengan caranya.

Luhan tidak bodoh. Ia tahu siapa dirinya bagi orang-orang di masa ini, jadi ia tidak seceroboh itu membiarkan diri keluar dengan identitas terbuka. Masker dan _hoodie sweater_ dikenakannya untuk menyembunyikan fitur wajah. Cuaca kala itu cerah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berembus lembut. Luhan mengayuh sepeda selama 30 menit dengan sesekali berhenti di spot yang menarik perhatiannya, untuk mengambil foto atau video. Ingin ia melaju lebih jauh lagi, tapi sudah kepalang berjanji tidak akan pergi lebih dari satu kilometer. Ia seorang pria dan tentunya pria sejati memegang teguh janji.

Ketika merasa mulai lelah, Luhan mampir ke sebuah minimarket dalam perjalanan pulang untuk membeli minuman isotonik. Ia mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan dan segera berjalan menuju kasir, namun langkahnya terhenti di rak bagian pengharum mobil dan ruangan. Fokus Luhan tercuri tatkala ia melihat kemasan yang bertuliskan ' _Choco Scent'_ —wangi cokelat. Sesuatu yang sangat disukai Sehun. Ia tak bisa memastikan apakah Sehun yang sekarang masih menyukainya atau tidak, tapi ia tetap membelinya dengan alasan nostalgia. Jika Sehun tidak suka, ia akan memasang itu di kamarnya sendiri.

Luhan melepas masker, lalu membaui tester pengharum ruangan yang diincarnya. Ia menghirup, menarik napas panjang satu kali seraya memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba saja, bunyi _shutter_ serta cahaya _blitz_ kamera mengejutkannya. Luhan spontan menoleh dan menemukan ada sesosok pemuda yang baru saja memotretnya dengan kamera ponsel.

"Kau… Luhan, kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah berbinar dan senyum sumringah seperti sedang melihat seorang idola. "Astronaut yang menemukan elemen zero?" Suaranya terdengar oleh beberapa pengunjung minimarket yang sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Luhan.

"Umm…" Luhan meneguk ludah. Memikirkan harus mengambil tindakan apa. Rasa tegang yang dialaminya sama seperti orang yang ketahuan mencuri. Ia tahu ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah tujuan ia keluar.

"Aku adalah siswa sekolah penerbangan dan aku sangat mengagumimu. Bolehkah kita berfoto bersama?"

Luhan merespons cepat dengan gelengan. "Maaf, waktunya kurang tepat. Bagaimana kalau jabat tangan saja?" Tanpa menunggu pemuda itu menjawab, ia meraih tangannya dan bersalaman, setelah itu buru-buru menuju kasir dengan langkah-langkah besar.

Ketika melihat Luhan, sang kasir melongo. Mimpi apa ia semalam bisa berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dianggap pahlawan dunia? Sementara Luhan mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya dengan tidak sabar. Ia dapat merasakan hawa orang-orang mulai berkerumun di belakangnya.

"Bisakah Anda cepat? Saya sedang buru-buru." Suara Luhan dengan sirat nada tergesa membuat sang kasir tersadar lalu segera memproses belanjaannya.

Tanpa memedulikan suara-suara yang memanggil namanya, Luhan melesat keluar minimarket. Ia merasa sudah mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat, tapi entah kenapa suara itu tidak hilang. Tatkala menengok ke belakang, Luhan terbelalak kaget melihat kerumunan massa mengejar. Beberapa yang menaiki kendaraan bermotor berhasil menyamakan posisi dengannya dan mulai mengambil foto serta video.

 _Tidak, tidak…_ Ia tidak ingin jalan-jalan sorenya berakhir seperti ini.

Beberapa kendaraan bermotor mengepung lajunya. Asap buangan hasil pembakaran bahan bakar di dalam mesin yang keluar dari knalpot, membuat dada Luhan mendadak sesak. Luhan yang lupa mengenakan kembali maskernya, sontak terbatuk-batuk. Mencoba menutupi hidung dengan sebelah punggung tangan, namun sial ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng. Luhan pun jatuh dari sepeda dengan bertumpu pada lutut dan siku di tanah. Ia meringis, yakin jika jatuhnya akan menyebabkan lecet dan luka di balik kain _sweater_ juga celana.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Luhan memaksa bangkit dan kembali mengayuh, menahan perihnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hal yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah ia harus secepatnya pulang. Semoga ia tidak menambah lagi beban seseorang yang akan menaruh rasa khawatir padanya gara-gara kejadian ini.

.

.

.

Sehun tahu. Mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sore itu, ia tahu. Itulah yang membuatnya mengakselerasi kendaraan menuju rumah setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dalam mendapatkan _Intellectual Property Rights_ —hak atas kekayaan intelektual untuk portal teleportasi atas nama Profesor Lee Hyunseok dan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu, jika foto-foto dan video Luhan yang kedapatan bersepeda di jalanan, bertebaran di berbagai portal dunia maya dan menjadi viral. Hasil unggah dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Ketika Lyra mengatakan bahwa Luhan ada di ruang kerjanya, Sehun melangkah ke sana dengan bibir dan alis ditekuk. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar, mengejutkan Luhan yang tampak sedang meletakkan sesuatu di meja.

"Ah, Sehun selamat dat—"

"Kenapa kau keluar?" Sehun memotong cepat. Luhan langsung membisu, tak ada lagi niat untuk melanjutkan salamnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau belum siap, begitu juga dengan masyarakat. Lihat seperti apa jadinya… mereka menganggapmu layaknya atraksi sirkus."

Luhan sendiri tahu bagaimana tidak nyamannya jadi pusat perhatian banyak pasang mata, namun mendengar Sehun memperjelas hal tersebut dengan pengandaian yang tidak ia suka, rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyesakkan.

" _Hyung_ , bukan maksudku melarang, tapi ini semua demi dirimu…"

 _Demi diriku…?_

"Akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk kau bisa bebas berinteraksi di luar sana. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Hingga saat itu tiba, cobalah untuk tidak bertindak gegabah dan ceroboh."

 _Gegabah dan ceroboh…?_

Tangan Luhan yang tersembunyi di sisi seberang meja, refleks mengepal. Apa Sehun baru saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil? Bertingkah seolah ia pemilik kuasa atas segala tindak tanduknya. Dari segi apa pun—selain formalitas angka usia—Sehun memang kini lebih tua, yang otomatis membuatnya merasa dominan, tapi itu bukan berarti ia bisa menitah seenaknya. Luhan ingin meledak, berargumen panjang lebar, namun ia memilih menelan kembali semua.

Luhan tidak lupa, sempat memperlakukan Sehun dengan cara yang sama. Menganggap ia anak-anak dengan memutuskan segala sesuatunya sendiri mengenai apa yang terbaik bagi mereka dalam menghadapi kepergiannya ke luar angkasa. Kini, setelah keadaan berbalik, ia mengerti rasanya. Luhan menerimanya sebagai karma, jadi biarlah, ia akan mengalah. Ditatapnya Sehun untuk mencari faktor penguat alasan dan ia menemukan itu di sepasang matanya yang tampak letih.

 _Sehun yang saat ini ada di hadapan adalah Sehun yang lelah. Ya, kelelahan yang memaksanya bicara demikian. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan semuanya._

Luhan mendiktekan sugesti pikirannya tanpa henti.

"Lain kali, kau harus—"

"Aku mengerti…" Luhan tak mau mendengar kalimat imperatif lainnya lebih jauh. Ada seulas senyum paksa tersungging. Getir. Tidak tulus. "Maaf… Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Sehun tak mengira jawaban lugas yang mengemas semua keluhannya—bahkan yang belum terutarakan—akan datang secepat kilat. Sekarang ia baru sadar, Luhan mengatakannya agar ia tak lagi bicara. " _Hyung_ , aku hanya—"

"Kau pasti lelah, kan? Istirahatlah. Selamat malam." Luhan kembali tak menyediakan tempat bagi Sehun untuk menyuarakan isi kepalanya. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari ruang kerjanya membuat Sehun terkejut. Luhan membungkuk. Sebuah gestur formal yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan dekat secara personal, atau bentuk salam bawahan kepada atasan.

Aksi bermuatan sarkasme yang membuat Sehun serasa menerima pukulan tepat di ulu hatinya. Apakah ia telah bertindak berlebihan sehingga membuat Luhan tersinggung?

Sehun hendak mengejar Luhan namun dihadang oleh Lyra di ambang pintu yang langsung menempelkan botol minuman isotonik dingin ke pipinya. Pria itu kontan saja meringis terkejut ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan benda bersuhu rendah.

" _Noona!_ Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Aku sebenarnya lebih ingin menyiramkan ini ke atas kepalamu, agar kau bisa berpikir jernih, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, karena ini pemberian Luhan." Lyra menyodorkan botol itu padanya dan ia menerima dengan ragu.

"Memang tidak seharusnya aku turut campur, namun aku tak tahan mendengarnya. Aku tahu kau sedang lelah, tapi perlukah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Luhan?"

Sehun membuang napas berat, tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah. "Aku khawatir dan hanya berusaha menjaganya…"

"Mengurung lebih tepatnya."

" _Noona_ —"

"Luhan bukan anak kecil."

"Memang bukan. Dia tiga puluh enam tahun, tapi fisik dan mentalnya masih berada di usia dua puluhan. Buatku, Luhan adalah remaja, tidak stabil dan aku yakin dia masih butuh diarahkan."

Lyra tampak terkejut dengan argumen itu. "Aku tidak percaya kalimat itu datang dari seorang intelektual sepertimu. Usia mental seseorang adalah hal abstrak yang tidak bisa dihitung dengan angka. Dari mana kau bisa tahu jika mentalnya masih labil? Karena dari yang kulihat, dialah yang lebih sering bersikap dewasa di sini."

Kening Sehun mengerut serius, pernyataan itu dirasa kurang berterima namun ia masih ingin mendengar lebih jauh. Ingin tahu sejauh mana Lyra menemukan celah untuk memojokkannya.

"Apa pun alasanmu mengatur hidupnya, menurutku kau tak punya hak memaksakan ide itu kepada Luhan. Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena kau tidak pernah ada untuknya." Sehun membatu, seperti air yang secepat kilat membeku di bawah suhu minus puluhan derajat celsius.

"Dia bosan dan merasa kesepian. Waktunya terbuang percuma dengan hanya berada di dalam rumah tanpa mitra interaksi. Ya, kita sering berbincang, tapi tentu saja ia lebih mengharapkanmu menemaninya."

"Luhan tak pernah mengeluhkan apa pun…"

"Dia mengalah. Tahukah jika Luhan merasa memiliki utang budi sehingga tak berani meminta lebih padamu? Sudah terlalu sering dia membatasi diri." Genggaman Sehun pada botol mengerat. Dingin, kulit telapak tangannya seakan meronta tapi ia merasa pantas menerimanya setelah mendengar fakta terkuak.

"Setiap kau tertidur tanpa sengaja, dia yang melepas sepatumu, melonggarkan ikatan dasi, juga menyelimuti. Bahkan di waktunya yang lowong, dia menyusun seluruh buku di ruang kerjamu berdasarkan genre dan secara alfabetis. Aku yakin kau tidak menyadarinya." Kalimat Lyra bagai palu godam yang seolah memukul Sehun berkali-kali. Ia ingin Lyra berhenti namun tampaknya wanita itu belum ada niatan menyudahi.

"Tadi, Luhan membelikan ini untukmu. Dia ingat kau sering pulang dalam keadaan lelah." Lyra mengarahkan pandangannya pada botol dalam genggaman Sehun. "Juga benda di atas meja itu." Pria itu menengok ke belakang mengikuti telunjuk Lyra yang terarah pada benda yang diletakkan Luhan sewaktu ia masuk untuk membombardirnya dengan keluh kecewa yang tak pantas.

"Bertahan dengan idealisme itu, maka Luhan selamanya akan menjadi pihak yang dewasa di antara kalian. Tak peduli tampilan fisik serta angka usia. Oh, dan satu lagi… jika kau berniat menelantarkannya terus seperti ini, tak ada gunanya kau bersusah payah membawanya pulang. Kembalikan saja dia ke planet sebelumnya."

Lyra merasa kalimat itu sudah sangat telak sebagai serangan penutup. Ia pun beranjak, meninggalkan Sehun untuk introspeksi diri. Tak lupa mewanti-wantinya agar tidak menemui Luhan sebelum kepalanya benar-benar dingin.

Sehun kembali melangkah gontai memasuki ruang kerja. Ia mengamati rak buku, dan yang dikatakan Lyra barusan benar adanya. Kini susunannya terindeks rapi. Meja pun dihampiri untuk mengecek benda apa yang diletakkan Luhan tadi. Sebuah pengharum ruangan dalam bentuk tabung pendek berbahan plastik transparan yang masih tersegel. Ketika Sehun merobek segelnya, wangi cokelat yang nyaman dengan cepat menguar ke seluruh ruang.

Pria itu terduduk lemas di kursi. Menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan serupa seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan setelah 16 tahun berlalu, ia tidak mengubah keadaan. Masih mengibarkan panji yang sama dalam menginvasi Luhan. Egoisme. Terlalu banyak menuntut tanpa melihat Luhan telah banyak memberi lebih lewat hal-hal kecil namun berarti, juga dengan menekan keinginan pribadi.

Sehun memutar tutup botol. Minuman itu ditatap lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya ia meneguk isinya sekali. Segar dirasa, lalu ia pun meneguk lagi kali ini lebih banyak. Andai rasa sesal pun bisa hilang tertelan seiring dengan berakhirnya tegukan. Jelas itu tidak mungkin. Hanya maaf dari Luhan yang mampu menyapunya bersih dan ia akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan itu.

.

.

.

Luhan berbaring dengan posisi menyamping, memunggungi Sehun yang saat itu diam-diam memasuki kamarnya. Tubuhnya tetap bergeming ketika Sehun membuka pintu, melangkah, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang yang masih sangat lowong.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya sangat pelan, sebelah tangan menyentuh pundak pria itu. Dengan tidak adanya respons, Sehun menyimpulkan Luhan telah terlelap.

Selimut hanya membungkus hingga bagian panggul. Sehun berniat menariknya lebih tinggi namun fokusnya teralih sementara oleh luka serta lecet yang menghiasi siku. Mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang jika Luhan terluka?

Luka itu sengaja dibiarkan terbuka olehnya, hanya diberi cairan obat _povidone-iodine_ tanpa diplester supaya cepat kering. Jemari Sehun meraba lembut siku tanpa mengenai bagian yang terluka. Ia merendahkan posisi kepala, lalu mengecup siku Luhan tanpa peduli rasa dan aroma anyir dari obat akan tertinggal di bibirnya.

"Maaf…" Ia berbisik. Ujung selimut pun ditariknya hingga batas pundak. Setelah membelai kepala Luhan, ia pun meninggalkan kamar, menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

Begitu sosok Sehun berlalu, Luhan perlahan mengangkat kelopak mata. Ia tidak tidur. Telapaknya disentuhkan ke dada kiri tempat degup-degup berasal. Degupan yang temponya naik ketika Sehun menginisiasikan sebuah sentuhan penanda afeksi. Kata 'maaf' yang mengikuti kemudian, membuat Luhan yang tadinya sempat muak berpikir, mungkin tak ada salahnya menahan diri sedikit lebih lama.

Luhan hanya belum tahu, setelah ini dan seterusnya, ia tak perlu lagi menjalankan tugas sebagai pihak yang mengalah terus menerus. Seseorang akan mengambil alih peran itu.

Sudah saatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri termangu ketika ia memasuki dapur untuk mengambil jus jeruk dari kulkas dan menemukan penampakan punggung Sehun di sudut konter. Tampilannya tak jauh beda dengan ia saat ini. Hanya mengenakan kaus oblong dengan celana piyama, lengkap dengan selop rumah, khas orang baru bangun tidur. Luhan melirik jam. Sungguh pemandangan tak biasa menemukan Sehun masih berada di rumah di atas pukul delapan pagi. Apalagi jika ia harus mengejar penerbangan subuh ke luar negeri.

"Sehun?" panggilnya. Pria itu menoleh. Luhan kini dapat melihat apa yang tengah ia lakukan, menata telur urak-arik di atas piring. Sehun memasak? Itu aneh, karena ia tahu Lyra-lah yang biasa menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Tuannya.

"Kau… di rumah?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tentu saja. Ini rumahku."

"Bukan. Maksudku—"

"Kemarilah, _Hyung_." Gestur lambaian jemarinya memberi perintah agar Luhan mendekat. Pria itu pun mengambil langkah repetitif hingga tiba di sampingnya. Sehun menyendok sedikit telur lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan wajah Luhan. "Cobalah. Apa yang kurang?"

Mulutnya menyambut suapan, mengunyah pelan sambil matanya tak berhenti menatap aneh kepada Sehun. "Ini sudah pas. Enak," komentar Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Pergilah ke ruang makan. Tunggu aku di sana."

"Butuh bantuan?" Gelengan mantap Sehun, Luhan terima sebagai jawaban. Maka ia pun beranjak ke tempat yang dimaksud, menunggu.

Sarapan yang disiapkan Sehun bukanlah menu istimewa. Hanya sesuatu yang siapa pun bisa membuatnya. Telur urak-arik, daging asap, kentang yang dipotong dadu, lalu panekuk dengan siraman sirup _maple_. Pun begitu, Luhan tetap menikmatinya. Meski sebelumnya mereka sempat sedikit bersitegang, pagi ini rasa itu bagai lebur tak bersisa. Dengan keduanya duduk berdampingan, hanya ada suasana hangat di ruang makan.

"Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?" Luhan bertanya, sudah jelas penasaran.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku mengosongkan jadwal hingga dua minggu ke depan."

Gerak tangan Luhan yang hendak menusuk kentang dengan garpu pun berhenti. "Kenapa?"

Jika Sehun jujur mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan itu demi dirinya, Luhan pasti dirundung dilema. Ia mungkin saja senang, namun di sisi lain akan merasa bersalah. Sehun sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Penat. Aku ingin istirahat," jawabnya. Luhan kelihatan tidak puas dengan itu, jadi sebelum ia dicecar lebih jauh, Sehun buru-buru membelokkan topik. " _Hyung_ , kau harus tambah." Dua lembar daging asap dipindahkan ke atas piring Luhan. "Kau kurus. Aku tidak suka jika pipimu terlihat tirus. Kembalikan Luhan-ku yang tembam."

Mata Luhan menyipit. Tersinggung. "Apa kau bilang? Tembam? Kapan aku pernah tembam?"

Sehun malah tertawa. Sejak dahulu ia tahu, begitu Luhan beranjak remaja hingga dewasa, pria itu tidak pernah suka jika fitur wajah dan tubuhnya diasosiasikan dengan sosok anak-anak. Ingin rasanya Sehun menyadarkan Luhan bahwa mau menolak sekeras apa pun ia memang memiliki anugerah itu. Apalagi sekarang, begitu kentara.

"Itu tidak lucu," protes Luhan.

"Siapa yang melucu?" Sehun bergeser mendekat, membawa kursinya. Telunjuknya menyentuh pipi kenyal Luhan dengan kasual. "Aku lebih suka kau tembam, karena pipi adalah bagian wajahmu yang paling kusuka setelah mata. Apalagi puncaknya saat kau tersenyum."

Sentuhan dan kalimat itu akan terasa biasa dan berlalu bersama tawa andai kata keduanya masih anak-anak, tetapi saat ini mereka adalah dua pria dewasa—meski dengan rentang usia fisik yang berbeda. Pria dewasa yang sudah tahu bagaimana artinya memiliki rasa.

Kini tidak hanya telunjuk, jari Sehun lainnya yang sebelumnya menguncup, perlahan membuka, menangkup pipi Luhan hingga mampu merasakan lekuk sudut rahang pria itu. Luhan mulai tegang, tak mampu berkedip. Ia harus diingatkan sekali lagi, 16 tahun telah berlalu. Tak ada sosok Sehun pemalu yang ia kenal dahulu. Sehunnya sekarang telah berubah menjadi terus terang dalam bertindak. Berani. Tidak ragu.

"Sehun…" Tanpa sadar nama pria itu tergumam pelan ketika jemarinya meluncur di atas kulit, membelai pipi. Napas Luhan mulai tercekat. Otaknya memerintahkan agar ia mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membangun partisi supaya aksi Sehun berhenti, tapi entah mengapa hatinya berkata tak ingin.

Luhan tak perlu repot-repot mencari cara karena Sehun memecahkan gelembung atmosfer yang mencekik dengan tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya. Terang saja ia meringis.

"Lihat, kalau kau tembam, rasanya tidak akan sesakit itu." Sehun terkekeh lalu melanjutkan ritual sarapannya, membiarkan Luhan termangu bagai orang koma. Seperti penembak jitu yang melumpuhkan sasarannya dengan satu tembakan peluru kemudian kabur tanpa rasa berdosa.

Luhan kemudian tersadar, Sehun telah sengaja menggodanya.

Ia bisa saja kesal, marah, memiting kepala Sehun seperti yang sering ia lakukan dahulu untuk menghukum pria itu, tapi sekarang… bagaimana bisa melakukan itu jika yang barusan tadi cukup mampu melumpuhkan saraf motoriknya? Luhan tidak bisa bohong, ia berdebar, darahnya seakan berkumpul di kepala. Mungkin Sehun tahu jika ia merona.

Sementara, Sehun diam-diam menangkap reaksi kikuk Luhan lewat ujung mata yang melirik sesekali. Enam belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang pendek untuk dianggap 'kemarin', namun masih terasa segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana ketika itu Luhan-lah yang membuat ritme jantungnya naik turun. Ada seringai puas tersemat di bibir Sehun sebagai wujud rasa bangga karena telah membalikkan keadaan.

Dominasinya berhasil membuat Luhan menciut.

.

.

.

Pertama kali Luhan menginjakkan kaki ke luar rumah—secara resmi—Sehun mengajaknya ke sebuah _pet shop_. Ia menyuruh Luhan memilih apa pun yang disukanya untuk dipelihara. Iktikad baik itu Luhan tanggapi dengan melontarkan canda, sekadar untuk menggodanya.

"Kalau reptilia bagaimana? Tarantula juga. Apakah boleh?" Luhan menikmati sekali melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba menegang. Air mukanya pun berubah pucat.

Menyudahi sandiwara, Luhan menyikut lengannya. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Sembari terkekeh, ia melangkah menelusuri lorong eksibisi, menatap ke dalam kandang-kandang yang tersusun tiga tingkat, berjajar horizontal. Mungkin Luhan akan memilih kucing, karena mereka adalah hewan yang senang membersihkan diri. Perawatannya pun tidak semahal dan serumit jika memelihara anjing. Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhan langsung jatuh hati pada seekor Chartreux berwarna abu-abu. Pegawai toko mengatakan bahwa jenis kelaminnya jantan dan berusia 6 bulan.

"Kau yakin memilih kucing ini?" tanya Sehun dengan alis bertaut seolah pilihan Luhan adalah salah.

"Ya. Aku suka dia. Kenapa?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya? Antagonis."

Luhan malah terbahak. Bisa jadi tawa renyahnya terdengar di seluruh ruang toko yang kebetulan sepi pengunjung. "Sehun, aku justru memilihnya karena dia mirip denganmu."

"Huh? Jadi, secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki wajah antagonis?"

"Hei, bukan aku yang bilang."

"Baiklah. Terserah. Kalau begitu aku juga akan memilih satu yang mirip denganmu."

Sehun pun berakhir dengan memilih seekor American Shorthair kuning bercorak tabby. Tubuhnya lebih kecil namun montok dengan raut wajah menggemaskan. Bentuk kepala yang bundar membuat pipinya terlihat lebih lebar.

"Tembam. Persis denganmu." Sehun langsung menerima dua buah tinju dari Luhan di lengan selepas mengatakan itu tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan perlakuan itu. Barikade yang dibangun Luhan perlahan runtuh. Kini ia tampak lebih lepas dan ekspresif ketika menjalin interaksi. Hanya itu yang diinginkan Sehun saat ini, membuat Luhan merasa nyaman dan tak asing dengan sekitar, dan tentu saja harus dimulai dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari _pet shop_ , Luhan mendapat kejutan. Tatkala memasuki rumah, ia disambut oleh satu sosok yang—baru disadarinya—ternyata sangat ia rindukan. Teman sekaligus mitranya dalam bertahan hidup di planet Senshine. Desainnya terlihat sedikit lebih modern dengan aksen emas pada telinga juga dada.

"Cobby!" Ia menghamburkan diri ke arah sang robot beruang, melompat meraih lehernya dengan kedua lengan, dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergelantung tak menyentuh lantai.

"Halo, Luhan. Kita bertemu lagi. Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan permainan Othello yang belum tuntas waktu itu? Atau kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya karena hampir kalah?" Suara tawa Luhan pecah di ruangan. Pengaturan sifat Cobby masihlah sama, memori akan dirinya pun tak sirna.

"Ada di mana kau selama ini?"

"Aku berada di tempat Kim Junmyeon. Dia memperbarui sirkuit serta _chip_ -ku, menambah _database_ dengan memasukkan data-data mutakhir, juga memberiku rupa baru. Bagaimana menurutmu, Luhan? Apakah sekarang aku terlihat keren?"

Luhan melepas cengkeraman lengannya dari leher Cobby, kini memeluk batang tubuh robot itu meski kedua lengannya tak bertemu lantaran bentuk perut Cobby yang tambun.

"Kau keren..."

Cobby hanyalah mesin, tapi Luhan tak ragu menuangkan afeksi padanya. Tak bisa mungkir, Sehun sedikit cemburu. Apabila robot ini sampai mendominasi perhatian Luhan, ia takkan segan-segan mengembalikannya kepada Junmyeon dan menyuruh pria itu memprogram ulang Cobby menjadi robot pelayan di restoran cepat saji.

"Mulai sekarang, Cobby akan tinggal di sini, tapi…" Sehun mengambil jeda agar Luhan benar-benar menangkap dengan jelas kalimat berikutnya yang akan ia sampaikan, begitu pula dengan Cobby. "…bukan berarti kau akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya dibandingkan denganku."

Luhan mengerti jika Sehun belum rela berbagi, namun sikapnya itu justru membuat Luhan tersenyum. Bila sifat posesif sudah muncul, Sehun akan kembali terlihat seperti pemuda 16 tahun di matanya. Menggemaskan. Menggamit lengan pria itu, Luhan pun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun luluh.

"Terima kasih." Hanya dua kata biasa yang menandakan bahwa Luhan tetap bersyukur dengan kebaikan sekecil apa pun yang diberikan padanya.

Ia tidak serakah dan itu menjadi alasan bagi Sehun untuk memberi lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Juli 2232 AD**

Cheomseongdae, observatorium tertua di dunia peninggalan kerajaan Silla yang dibangun di abad ke-7 pada masa pemerintahan Ratu Seondeok, tidak lagi sekadar menjadi atraksi wisata semenjak gedung Pusat Studi Astronomi—yang dibangun tujuh puluh tahun silam—berdiri di dekatnya, tak jauh dari istana Ponweolseong. Sehun berkendara dari Seoul ke Gyeongju selama 4 jam untuk membawa Luhan ke observatorium modern yang terletak di atas gedung. Mereka bisa menggunakan portal teleportasi untuk menyeberang, tapi Sehun ingin Luhan merasakan kembali sensasi perjalanan wisata.

Ketika masih anak-anak—Luhan 14 dan Sehun 10 tahun—keduanya pernah berkunjung kemari bersama beberapa teman mereka di _Shelter_ yang mengambil kelas sains dalam rangka _study tour_. Di situlah untuk pertama kalinya Luhan mengajari Sehun tentang konstelasi bintang dan sistem koordinat ekuator[1]. Tempat yang menyimpan kenangan, dianggap tepat oleh Sehun untuk menunjukkan dan melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa pada Luhan.

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika mereka mencapai observatorium, namun justru pada jam-jam itu hingga menjelang subuh menjadi waktu yang dinilai paling pas untuk mengamati bintang. Luhan melihat bagaimana Sehun mengarahkan teleskop pada suatu titik langit.

" _Hyung_ , coba lihat ini." Sehun mempersilakan Luhan untuk berganti posisi. Kini, berada di belakang teleskop, Luhan pun mencoba mencari tahu apa yang diamati Sehun barusan.

"Ursa Mayor?"

"Ya. Konstelasi pertama yang kau ajarkan padaku sekaligus menjadi yang paling kuingat karena kau mengatakan bentuknya seperti—"

"—beruang besar." Keduanya bicara bersamaan, lantas saling melempar senyum.

"Itu adalah konstelasi favoritku," ujar Luhan.

"Aku tahu dan aku pun masih ingat kenapa kau begitu menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" Mata Luhan menyipit, kening berkerut, menunjukkan ekspresi skeptis dengan tujuan menguji Sehun. Tentu saja ia hanya bercanda. "Apa alasannya?"

"Tujuh bintang paling terang di Ursa Mayor, penunjuk arah utara yang berguna bagi nelayan sebagai patokan saat berlayar pada malam hari. Asterisma Bintang Biduk."

"Wow, daya ingatmu cukup tajam untuk mengingat hal sepele macam itu."

"Hei! Aku jenius." Luhan terkekeh mendengar deklarasi pongah sehun dalam membela diri, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. "Lagi pula, apa pun yang berhubungan denganmu, aku tak pernah menganggapnya sepele."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuatnya diam tertegun seketika. Bohong jika ia tidak tersipu. Luhan pun membuang muka. Tak berani menatap Sehun karena tak mau ketahuan bahwa ia menikmati sekali mendengar pernyataan barusan. Luhan kembali berkutat dengan teleskop. Mengambil aksi pura-pura tertarik mengamati asterisma.

"Dubhe… Merak… Phecda…" Nama-nama Bintang Biduk mulai digumamkannya satu per satu demi mencari distraksi yang efektif. "Megrez… Alioth… Mizar… Alkaid…"

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang berubah drastis. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih punya keberanian melontarkan canda padanya lewat sindiran. Kini, ia seperti malu-malu tak berkutik.

" _Hyung_ , kau masih tahu caranya membaca koordinat ekuator, kan?"

Pertanyaan guyon yang terkesan meremehkan itu berhasil membuatnya matanya menjauh dari teleskop. "Tentu saja tahu. Jangan lupa, aku yang mengajarimu," tandasnya.

Tawa pelan meluncur dari mulut Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "tolong kau cari dan amati. Asensio rekta[2] 13 jam 23 menit 55,5 detik. Deklinasi[2] 54 derajat 55 menit 31,0 detik."

Luhan pun mengarahkan ke titik langit yang dimaksud. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia menemukan satu bintang yang masih berada di area konstelasi Ursa Mayor, dekat dengan salah satu Bintang Biduk, Alkaid. Meski tidak seterang bintang-bintang utama yang menjadi bagian dari konstelasi, bintang itu cukup bisa dilihat dengan jelas.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menjawab dengan 'hmm' pelan tanpa fokusnya terlepas dari sana. "Bintang yang sedang kau lihat sekarang, namanya… Luhan & Sehun."

Sontak pandangan Luhan beralih. Ditatapnya Sehun dengan serius untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu tidak sedang bercanda. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, Sehun menyodorkan ponsel miliknya. Meski ragu dan bertanya-tanya, Luhan menerima. Pada layar, ia melihat _screenshot_ dari sebuah sertifikat. Hatinya pun berdesir ketika membaca isi tulisan yang tertera.

* * *

 **Star Certificate**

 **The star with the coordinates**  
 **RA: 13h23m55.5s DEC: 54°55m31.0s**  
 **was successfully entered into the star-naming registry on 04/20/2232**  
 **The star has been named** _  
_

 **LUHAN & SEHUN**

* * *

"Sehun… ini…"

"Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Maaf, aku baru bisa menunjukkannya sekarang."

Luhan tak tahu harus memberi respons apa. Jujur saja, ia bahagia menerima sesuatu yang istimewa, tapi di saat yang bersamaan merasa tak berhak mendapatkannya. Tak perlu menjabarkan alasan. Dengan ketidakhadirannya dalam kehidupan Sehun selama belasan tahun, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Luhan tahu bahwa ia tak pantas dihadiahi sesuatu seindah ini.

"Sehun, untuk apa kau melakukannya? Kontribusiku untukmu, nol selama enam belas tahun, dan kau memberiku ini? Bukankah ini berlebihan?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Kau salah. Justru kau yang memberiku hadiah lebih dahulu. Aku hanya membalasnya."

"Aku? Hadiah apa?"

"Cek _wallpaper_ ponselku." Ponsel Sehun masih berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Tanpa ragu Luhan pun keluar dari aplikasi galeri dan menemukan bahwa _wallpaper_ yang digunakan oleh Sehun adalah foto hasil jepretannya dengan kamera _star transceiver_ sewaktu ia menemukan pantai bioluminesensi di planet Senshine. Foto ukiran nama keduanya dalam aksara _hangul_ dan _hanzi_ yang berpendar biru di pasir pantai.

"Semua pesan yang kau kirim dari planet itu, sampai dan aku terima tanggal 12 April, tepat di ulang tahunku yang ke-32. Termasuk foto ini."

"Tapi… ini hanya sekadar foto. Tulisan itu pun hilang disapu ombak beberapa menit setelah aku memotretnya."

Bagi Sehun, itu lebih dari sekadar foto, melainkan bukti bahwa Luhan selalu menempatkannya dalam prioritas di setiap waktu yang ia jalani meski fisiknya tidak hadir. Bukti bahwa keduanya saling menunggu dalam jarak. Bukti bahwa… mungkin Luhan punya perasaan lebih yang sama dengannya.

"Jangan anggap hadiahku mewah sedangkan milikmu adalah sebaliknya. Aku juga tidak membeli bintang itu. Hanya memberinya nama."

Luhan tak punya argumen lagi untuk disampaikan. Menyerahkan ponsel kembali pada Sehun, ia pun menjabat tangannya lalu mengucap terima kasih. Setelah bertaut, Sehun tak berniat melepas tangan pria itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Dengarkan aku." Sejak awal, Sehun memiliki maksud terselubung mengajak Luhan kemari dan ia memutuskan menggunakan kesempatan itu sekarang untuk melancarkan aksi. Cengkeramannya pada tangan Luhan yang kian erat, menjadi aba-aba.

Napas panjang ia tarik sebelum memulai. "Sejak berusia 13 tahun, aku memiliki perasaan yang berbeda terhadapmu. Bukan lagi perasaan antar-sahabat maupun saudara atau keluarga, tapi sesuatu di luar semua itu."

Roman muka Luhan tampak menegang. Ia tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak tahu apa maksud kalimatnya, juga ke mana pembicaraan Sehun akan mengarah. Telapak tangannya mulai basah. Sehun pastinya tahu Luhan merasa gugup oleh pernyataan itu.

"Rasa itu yang membuatku ingin cepat tumbuh dan dewasa, supaya kita sejajar dan kau tak lagi menganggapku anak-anak. Aku tak ingin terus-terusan menjadi 'Sehunnie' yang selalu kau jaga dan ayomi. Bahkan aku pun sering bertanya-tanya kapan kita akan bertukar peran dan posisi. Tanpa disangka, itu benar-benar terjadi namun dengan cara yang tidak aku sukai."

Luhan yang sedari tadi menghindari bertemu mata akhirnya mau tak mau mendongak menatapnya. Ya, yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Mereka telah bertukar peran dan posisi. Bagi Luhan, Sehun kini adalah pohon rindang tinggi, sedangkan ia hanyalah setangkai bunga yang tumbuh di dekat akarnya yang menyembul keluar bumi. Pun begitu, ada satu hal yang tak ingin Sehun ubah.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku, setiap manusia adalah nelayan yang membutuhkan manusia lain sebagai Bintang Biduknya untuk berlayar mencapai tempat tujuan. Apa kau ingat?" Pertanyaan Sehun dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan pelan.

Sehun bukanlah pria dengan masa remaja yang dipenuhi romansa. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia hanya bergelut dengan angka bahkan ketika itu berhubungan dengan Luhan—seseorang yang dianggapnya harta berharga. Begitu pula dengan Luhan yang melakukan misi penting bagi dunia. Meskipun tetap memiliki fisik pemuda, ia merasa kehilangan masa bermainnya dikarenakan semua orang yang dekat dengannya kini telah berubah dewasa.

Hubungan keduanya tidak dimulai dan berjalan dengan bunga, kue manis, hadiah berupa benda-benda lucu atau mahal, duduk di kafe berdua maupun kencan di taman ria. Itulah yang membuat mereka memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyatakan rasa. Kalimat ' _I love you_ ' atau 'aku mencintaimu' memang lebih lugas serta sederhana, namun dinilai terlalu klise dan biasa.

Sehun lebih suka membangun kalimat yang berasosiasi dengan dunia yang mereka suka.

Ia pun meniadakan jarak dengan Luhan hingga tubuh pria itu terimpit di antara dada bidangnya dan badan teleskop. Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah kalimat pernyataan cinta ala Sehun pun mengalun di dekat telinga Luhan.

"Bagi Oh Sehun, Bintang Biduknya adalah… selalu Luhan."

Ada sesuatu yang berdentum dalam dada Luhan, berkali-kali. Sehun versi dewasa sungguh pandai berkata-kata. Tak hanya itu, ia pun tak canggung mengunci tatapan mata. Wajah Luhan merona, kaki sebagai penopang tubuhnya seakan tak lagi bertenaga.

"Aku baru saja membuat sebuah pengakuan. Ini adalah saat di mana kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu," lanjut Sehun, mengharapkan sedikit respons.

Sepasang mata Luhan berkedip cepat. "Umm… aku…" Kalimatnya terputus. Dalam kepala berhamburan susunan kata namun jalannya terhenti oleh pita suara yang seolah tak mau bekerja.

Sehun paham dengan reaksi Luhan. Mencoba membayangkan dirinya dalam posisi pria itu, Sehun berpikir mungkin ia akan bertingkah sama seandainya masih berusia belasan atau awal dua puluhan. Tak bisa memutuskan dengan cepat atas suatu tuntutan romantisme yang begitu tiba-tiba. Luhan butuh bantuan atau dorongan untuk menyala dan Sehun bersedia menjadi minyak tanah yang akan menambah pijar api.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba cara lain untuk mendapatkan jawaban."

 _Cara lain?_

"Aku akan menciummu." Sontak mata Luhan terbelalak. Sehun tampak serius ingin melakukannya. "Bila kau tidak bergerak, maka aku anggap kau tidak menolakku."

Ketika Sehun mendekatkan kepala lalu embusan napasnya terasa menerpa, refleks Luhan menutup mata, namun terbuka kembali secepat kilat begitu tahu yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanan.

 _Oh, memangnya aku berharap apa?_

Ekspresi bingung Luhan membuat Sehun menyunggingkan seringai goda. "Kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu seolah menunjukkan ekspresi tak puas? Apa kau berharap aku mendaratkannya di tempat lain?"

Tunggu! Apa ia baru saja dipermainkan?

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya—" Luhan hendak protes namun tak ada kalimat yang tuntas karena Sehun buru-buru membungkamnya dengan mempertemukan bibir mereka, melakukan ciuman di tempat yang seharusnya.

Ciuman mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang memantik api nafsu sehingga menimbulkan bara di dada, melainkan api lilin pemberi terang dalam gelap. Hanya sapuan lembut pada tekstur daging yang empuk dan basah, lalu diikuti saling mencari dan menangkap belahan bibir lawan dengan gerakan harmonis tanpa ada satu pun yang mencoba membangun dominasi. Seimbang, layaknya Yin dan Yang.

Kening keduanya pun beradu ketika ciuman selesai.

"Jadi, aku tidak ditolak, kan?" Pertanyaan konyol Sehun tak ayal membuat Luhan terkekeh. Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Ia menyambut ciuman itu sama antusiasnya dengan Sehun.

"Dengan ciuman tadi, sekarang… apa label kita?" tanya luhan.

Sehun berpikir, mereka memiliki semua relasi yang ada. Teman, sahabat, partner, saudara, keluarga. Jika status mereka berubah menjadi kekasih, apakah itu berarti akan menghapus relasi yang sebelumnya telah terjalin? Ia tidak menginginkan itu. Sehun ingin semuanya terkompilasi dalam satu label.

"Kita adalah _soulmate_."

Luhan menyukainya. Terbukti dengan senyumnya yang melebar hingga mencapai punuk pipi. Jika Sehun menganggap ia sebagai Bintang Biduknya, maka ia pun ingin membalas sebaliknya.

Bintang Biduk Luhan adalah Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun terlalu lelah untuk menyetir dini hari kembali ke Seoul. Luhan bisa saja menggantikannya, sayangnya ia tak punya surat izin mengemudi yang berlaku di masa ini. Pada akhirnya, Sehun menyewa kamar dengan _double bed_ di sebuah hotel dan resor yang letaknya tak jauh dari Cheomseongdae. Di antara mereka, Sehun-lah yang terlelap lebih dahulu, tak lama setelah kepalanya bertumpu pada bantal, sedangkan Luhan masih terjaga.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Sehun di observatorium membuat ia tak bisa tidur. Mungkin akibat terlalu bahagia, tubuhnya turut bereaksi mengikuti emosi. Berdebar-debar, bisa jadi adalah hal biasa, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman pada tubuhnya, terutama di bagian dada.

Luhan turun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan gaduh yang bisa membangunkan Sehun. Ia membongkar isi ransel yang dibawa lalu menarik sebuah benda keluar dari sana. Benda itu didekap agar tersembunyi di balik lengan ketika ia melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Luhan mengunci pintu, lalu menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin wastafel sebelum akhirnya ia menggunakan benda itu hingga menguras habis isinya masuk ke dalam tubuh.

Ternyata, Luhan memiliki rahasia.

Tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika rasa tak nyaman yang dialami tubuhnya bukan hanya terjadi kali ini. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika benda itu selalu ia butuhkan untuk mengatasi ketidaknyamanan yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari seminggu. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu, termasuk Sehun, pria yang baru saja mendeklarasikan label mereka sebagai _soulmate_.

Bukankah _soulmate_ seharusnya saling berbagi? Ya, itu benar, tapi ia memberi pengecualian. Luhan tak mau membagi yang satu ini pada pria yang ia sayangi.

Semua akan baik-baik saja… pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] Sistem koordinat ekuator: sistem koordinat langit yang bersifat geosentris, berupa perpotongan perpanjangan bidang ekuator Bumi pada bola langit, dan kutub-kutub langit yang merupakan perpanjangan poros rotasi Bumi.

[2] Asensio rekta dan deklinasi: dua buah koordinat dalam sistem ekuator langit, fungsinya mirip dengan garis bujur dan lintang dalam sistem koordinat geografi.

Bagi yang belum tahu (kali aja ada), bintang dengan nama **Luhan & Sehun** benar-benar ada. Konon katanya adalah hadiah dari fans saat ulang tahun Sehun. Terima kasih banyak buat **Odult Maniac** dan **eviloshhd** yang sudah berjasa membagi informasi ini (jangan kapok jadi ensiklopedia HunHan untuk manusia era paleolitikum macam diriku ini *grin*).

Pembaca bisa mengeceknya sendiri kalau mau. Masuk ke **www. star-registration. com** (hilangkan spasi) — klik **MENU** — klik **STAR REGISTER** — pada bagian **Please enter your registration number** , masukkan angka **84310-1495-3018635** — klik **CHECK REGISTRY NUMBER** — dan voila! Bintang **LUHAN & SEHUN**

Ok, bye. Terima kasih sudah membaca. See you next chapter.

.

.

.


	11. Contradiction

.

This chapter is dedicated to our beloved author, **DeathSugar**

 _"You're home now, dear… You're home…"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Contradiction**

* * *

.

.

.

Rumah…

Tidak ada tempat seindah rumah. Sejauh apa pun kaki dibawa melangkah, rumah akan selalu menarik kita untuk kembali. Rumah adalah di mana hati berada, di mana jangkar diturunkan, di mana cinta bersemayam, di mana kenangan diciptakan, dan di mana tawa tak pernah usai. Rumah bukanlah sebuah tempat, melainkan perasaan. Jika definisi rumah dijabarkan lewat analogi abstrak, maka mudah bagi Sehun untuk mengatakan bahwa rumahnya adalah Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Akan tetapi, ada kalanya rumah tidaklah tersusun atas akumulasi perasaan yang cukup kompleks . Tidak mesti sesuatu yang dibangun dengan harapan dan impian secara berkala.

Bagi Luhan saat ini, rumah hanya butuh satu kondisi. Bisa bernapas agar tetap hidup.

Sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Agustus 2232 AD**

Sebagai pengurus kediaman Lee—yang telah resmi berpindah kepemilikan atas nama Oh Sehun—selama bertahun-tahun, Lyra memegang tanggung jawab dalam menangani seluruh urusan rumah tangga. Mulai dari menyewa tukang kebun terbaik untuk mengurus taman dan halaman, memilih jasa pelayanan kebersihan rumah yang profesional, mengirimkan pakaian-pakaian kepada binatu yang kredibilitasnya sudah tidak diragukan, juga dalam hal berbelanja.

Bila ada waktu, Lyra akan langsung bertandang ke _supermarket_ , belanja sendiri bahan makanan segar berkualitas nomor satu seperti sayuran dan daging. Akan tetapi, ia lebih sering melakukannya _via_ jasa daring. Sehun memiliki akun di beberapa situs belanja daring yang telah ditanami deposit dalam jumlah besar dan Lyra-lah yang mengurus akun-akun itu untuk membeli apa pun yang berhubungan dengan kebutuhan rumah tangga. Perabot, bahan makanan basah maupun kering, kebutuhan dalam hal kebersihan seperti sabun, pasta gigi, deterjen, cairan pembersih lantai dan lain sebagainya.

Terhitung sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, Lyra menemukan ada yang bertambah dalam daftar belanjaan. Ketika petugas jasa antar mengangkut satu buah dus berukuran medium ke dalam rumah, wanita itu mengerutkan kening bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan isinya. Sebelum sempat ia mengecek, Luhan terlihat datang menghampiri dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mengangkat dus yang tampak berat itu dengan susah payah.

"Ini pesananku," katanya. "Hanya koleksi pakaian dan sepatu, jika _noona_ ingin tahu."

Padahal Lyra tidak berniat mencecarnya, namun lontaran pernyataan Luhan yang terkesan buru-buru seakan menandakan bahwa ia ingin menghindari inspeksi serta investigasi. Tak ada rasa penasaran yang timbul kala itu, sampai Lyra menemukan lagi pesanan serupa di minggu ke-empat. Pola tersebut berulang, dengan Luhan yang membawa benda itu pergi dengan tergesa menuju kamar. Alasannya kali ini, isinya adalah peralatan olahraga.

Lyra bukanlah pelayan lancang yang ingin tahu setiap detail hal mengenai tuannya, lantas turut andil campur tangan tanpa diminta jika memang itu berada di luar kapasitasnya. Akan tetapi, untuk hal yang satu ini, intuisi mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar dan ia harus mencari tahu.

Malam itu, Lyra mengecek bagian _history_ pembelian di setiap akun belanja daring milik Sehun. Sebuah fakta tak disangka terkuak. Luhan tidak pernah berselancar mengunjungi seksi pakaian maupun alat olahraga. Apa yang dibelinya, berasal dari seksi kesehatan. Tebersit keraguan di benak wanita itu apakah Sehun mengetahui hal ini atau tidak. Jika tidak, ia merasa tidak memiliki hak menjadi pihak yang menyampaikan informasi tersebut. Mungkin Luhan punya alasan, antara belum atau tidak ingin memberi tahu Sehun sama sekali. Untuk sementara ini, ia memilih diam. Ditatapnya kembali layar _tablet_ dan ia hanya berharap semoga semua baik-baik saja.

Semoga tabung oksigen _portable_ dengan volume 500 ml berjumlah 12 buah yang dibeli Luhan secara berkala tidak ada sangkut paut serius terhadap masalah kesehatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, September 2232 AD**

Menjadi lebih tinggi dan berbingkai tubuh kukuh tidak lantas membuat Sehun dengan mudahnya menghalangi Luhan untuk melakukan _Hook Shoot_ ke dalam ring basket. Ini sudah _quarter_ ke-empat dan Sehun tertinggal 11 poin. Kemampuan Luhan masihlah sama. Meskipun bertubuh mungil, ia tetap lincah dan gesit. Sehun terpaksa harus mengakui jika usia kepala tiga memang sedikit merenggut staminanya. Yakin tidak akan memenangkan permainan dalam sisa waktu dua menit, ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya berbuat curang dengan bertingkah sedikit jahil.

Ketika Luhan melakukan _dribbling_ dan mencoba menembus pertahanan, Sehun menggoda dengan meniup telinganya. Distraksi itu cukup berhasil. Luhan terkejut merasakan geli, bola terlepas dari kendali tangan. Kesempatan itu Sehun gunakan tidak untuk merebut bola, melainkan memeluk sekaligus menerjang Luhan hingga tubuh keduanya limbung dan berakhir tersungkur di lapangan dengan posisi bertindihan. Sehun menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi kepala Luhan demi menghindari kontak dengan semen.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau curang!" Luhan meronta kesal. Dada Sehun pun dipukulnya. Aksi itu dibalas oleh tawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sudahlah. Aku melakukan ini atau tidak pun, kau tetap akan menang. Tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi."

"Ck, tapi aku ingin permainan ini ditutup dengan kemenangan yang sempurna."

"Aku akan menyempurnakannya untukmu." Luhan terkesiap ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menyambar bibirnya. Sebuah lumatan singkat namun efeknya cukup membuat Luhan gelagapan lantaran terjadi di luar dugaan.

Rona kulit Luhan yang sejak semula bersemu akibat kegiatan olahraga, makin memerah. Bulir-bulir keringat yang menyebar membuat kulitnya tampak berkilat. Tak ada bedanya dengan Sehun. Keringat dari kening menggelincir turun hingga bermuara di ujung dagu lancipnya lalu menetes ke perpotongan tulang selangka Luhan. Keduanya saling mengais napas di antara derunya yang putus-putus.

"Seumur hidup, aku tak pernah membayangkan bisa melihatmu seperti ini." Sehun mematut tatapan pada Luhan yang kelihatan gugup. "Ada di bawahku, dalam keadaan berkeringat, dan tampak—"

"Oke, stop." Luhan memotong cepat, tak mau mendengar lanjutan kalimat yang pastinya membuat ia bergidik geli. Ia tak tahu apa yang dimakan pria itu selama enam belas tahun sehingga karakter pemalunya berbalik 180 derajat menjadi tak tahu malu. Sehun menyuarakan apa pun yang ia mau tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarnya karena merasa malu. Iya, kan?" Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, mencoba menggoda.

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya karena kau berat," kilah Luhan sembari tangannya mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh. "Minggir, aku tidak bisa bernapas. Apa kau mau aku mati terhimpit kehabisan udara?"

Sehun tertawa, buru-buru bangkit kemudian mengulurkan tangan kepada Luhan demi membantunya berdiri yang langsung disambut tanpa ragu. Memukul pelan dada Sehun sekali lagi, Luhan pun lantas berlari memasuki rumah, meninggalkan lapangan mendahului. Sehun tersenyum memandanginya hingga berlalu tanpa tahu bahwa sebagian dari yang dikatakannya tadi bukanlah canda.

Tubuh Luhan terasa lengket oleh keringat, ia ingin segera mandi, namun sebelum itu ada satu hal yang lebih penting di atas segalanya. Luhan butuh oksigen. Tidak hanya satu, namun kali ini dua tabung diambilnya. Beberapa hari belakangan, ia merasa ada peningkatan dosis. Satu tabung tak lagi cukup jika ia melakukan kegiatan berat seperti olahraga, dan bisa dipastikan ia akan kembali memesan benda itu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan tidaklah datang tiba-tiba. Semenjak meninggalkan rumah sakit bulan Mei lalu, gejala pertama kali mulai terasa. Sesak, namun ia tidak mengindahkan, tidak mengeluhkannya pada Chanyeol ketika itu. Menganggapnya suatu kewajaran yang disebabkan oleh proses adaptasi lingkungan. Ternyata itu tidak berhenti. Awalnya hanya datang sesekali—terutama selepas ia melakukan aktivitas di halaman rumah—dan mudah diatasi dengan melakukan teknik pernapasan _abdominal breathing_ ala yoga yang diketahuinya, tapi lama kelamaan cara itu tak lagi membantu.

Puncaknya terjadi sepulang ia bersepeda—yang berakhir dengan ia dikejar massa—beberapa bulan lalu. Gas buangan kendaraan yang tak terawat menjadi pemicunya. Ia tak berhenti batuk selama mengayuh pulang dan begitu sampai di rumah, air putih ditenggak banyak-banyak, lalu lemari P3K adalah perabot pertama yang dituju. Luhan menyambar tabung oksigen _portable_ , membuka segel lantas menghirup isinya. Ia bisa bernapas lega, akhirnya. Pada saat itu, ia belum sampai menghabiskan seluruh 500 ml volume oksigen pada tabung.

Sehun yang semula sibuk mulai lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Dengan Sehun mengajaknya bepergian ke berbagai tempat, otomatis Luhan yang lebih banyak berada di luar rumah menjadi lebih sering bernapas menghirup udara Bumi yang kotor dan tercemar. Asap kendaraan, asap buangan industri, asap rokok, partikel debu, serta jenis polutan udara lainnya. Akhirnya, ia harus mengakui jika pada tubuhnya ada suatu kondisi yang tak biasa. Selain kepala yang merasakan frekuensi pening makin sering, bernapas juga tak bisa sebebas sebelumnya. Tabung oksigen _portable_ pun tak pernah luput dari bawaan, selalu tersimpan di dalam tas ke mana pun ia diajak pergi.

Luhan kerap bertanya, apakah Bumi yang telah berubah? Ataukah dirinya?

Suatu ketika, ia berselancar di dunia maya, mencari tahu akan kondisi yang menimpa dirinya berdasarkan gejala-gejala yang ia alami. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya memanglah disebabkan oleh polusi udara. Luhan pun melakukan penelusuran lebih jauh, mengenai penyakit-penyakit yang berkaitan erat dengan hal itu, mulai dari yang ringan hingga terberat.

 _Batuk. Sakit kepala. Radang tenggorokan. Hipertensi. Asma. Emfisema. Kanker paru-paru. Pneumonia. Jantung. Kerusakan sel dan saraf otak._

Luhan buru-buru keluar dari laman pencarian karena tak mau membaca lebih jauh lagi. Mengidap salah satu—atau mungkin lebih—dari penyakit-penyakit tersebut tentu saja bukanlah keinginannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia menghabiskan 20 tahun hidupnya di Bumi dan hanya berada 16 bulan di luar angkasa. Meskipun berdasarkan hitungan Bumi ia tak kembali selama 16 tahun, namun rasanya seperti baru kemarin bagi Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin dalam kurun waktu 5 bulan saja ia bisa terpapar efek polusi dengan begitu mudahnya? Bukankah yang seperti itu butuh waktu tahunan untuk menampakkan wujudnya?

Kembali meyakinan diri untuk kesekian kalinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, Luhan pun percaya bahwa ia bisa hidup. Harus. Di sini adalah rumahnya. Sehun membawanya pulang. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia akan berupaya hidup demi pria itu. Demi Sehun, dan itu bukanlah sebuah bentuk balas jasa, melainkan implementasi rasa cinta.

.

.

.

Stasiun televisi pada _prime time_ malam itu memberitakan tentang portal teleportasi buatan Profesor Lee dan Sehun yang rencananya akan diproduksi secara massal. Luhan duduk nyaman di sofa, pandangan mata tak lepas dari layar, sementara tangannya tanpa henti membelai kepala pria yang duduk berselonjor di atas permadani dengan punggung bersandar pada sisi sofa di antara kedua kakinya. Sebuah _notebook_ terletak di atas paha Sehun. Jemarinya sibuk bergerak mengetik beberapa balasan _e-mail_ penting.

"Jadi… berapa unit portal itu akan diproduksi?" tanya Luhan sembari membaca _running text_ mengenai pemberitaan. Sebenarnya, tak perlu juga mengetahui informasi itu dari pihak lain karena narasumber utama ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Untuk sementara, tak banyak. Belum diperuntukkan bagi warga sipil. Hanya boleh digunakan oleh pemerintah untuk keperluan negara sesuai tujuannya di bidang politik, pertahanan dan keamanan. Semisal jalur evakuasi bencana, pemindahan alat-alat berat militer, dan fasilitator perpindahan antar-planet, tapi tentu saja yang terakhir itu masih dalam tahap wacana." Sehun menjawab tanpa beralih fokus.

"Wacana?"

"Ya. Untuk mewujudkan itu tentu saja Bumi harus menjalin kerja sama dengan planet-planet mitra. Semacam membuat pakta atau perjanjian dengan hukum yang mengatur tentang perpindahan zona di ruang angkasa yang nantinya akan berlaku secara universal. Manusia tidak boleh sembarangan menyeberang ke tempat yang bukan bagian teritorinya tanpa izin, begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Senshine?" Pertanyaan Luhan berhasil menjadi distraksi. Sehun menoleh, mendongak menatapnya, sedikit tak menyangka jika pria itu akan kembali menanyakan tentang planet tempatnya terdampar dulu.

"Bumi butuh elemen zero, tentu saja Senshine tidak akan dilepaskan. Ada rencana untuk menguasainya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat."

Menguasai? Entah kenapa Luhan sungguh tidak senang mendengar penggunaan istilah itu.

"Fokus mereka saat ini adalah optimalisasi penggunaan portal. Senshine adalah projek selanjutnya, karena elemen zero yang dibawa dari tim zeta masih sanggup menyokong hidup manusia 90 sampai 100 tahun lagi," lanjut Sehun.

Diamnya Luhan setelah itu membuat topik tak lagi berlanjut. Sehun langsung tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hati Luhan namun tidak terutarakan. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang mendadak kosong. Tidak memandang ke arahnya maupun ke layar televisi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Pandangan Luhan segera kembali padanya. Menggeleng cepat disertai senyuman kamuflase untuk menutupi apa pun itu yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Sehun melepas kacamata, meletakkannya bersama _notebook_ di atas meja. Ia bangkit dari posisi, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di pojok sofa yang bersisian jauh dari Luhan. Tangannya meraih bantal, meletakkannya di paha. Ditepuknya bantal itu sambil melempar senyum kepada Luhan. Sebuah isyarat agar ia datang mendekat dan berbaring. Luhan urung, namun Sehun menarik lengannya hingga tubuhnya terjatuh dengan sukarela, kepala bertumpu pada bantal di pangkuan. Luhan tak lantas berontak, malahan tubuhnya menggeliat mencari posisi ternyaman.

"Sehun…" Sebuah gumam 'hmm' pelan meluncur. Jemari Sehun bermain di kepala Luhan, menyugar lembut surai kelam yang sama pekat dengan miliknya. "Menurutmu… apa manusia suatu hari nanti akan butuh rumah baru?"

Lima detik Sehun habiskan dalam sebuah jeda. Pertanyaan Luhan mengingatkannya pada sebuah pendapat yang pernah dikemukakan oleh Profesor Lee, yang merupakan cikal bakal dari pelebaran fungsi portal yang semula hanya diperuntukkan sebagai jalur evakuasi bencana. Tidak ada yang aneh dari pertanyaan Luhan, hanya saja, kenapa tiba-tiba topik ini muncul dalam kepalanya?

"Bisa saja." Sehun memberi jawaban. "Profesor Lee mengatakan padaku, salah satu alasan kenapa beliau ingin portal itu dikembangkan untuk penyeberangan antar-planet adalah karena Bumi diprediksi tidak akan mampu lagi menopang kehidupan di masa mendatang jika terus dieksploitasi secara sembarangan."

"Jadi, suatu saat nanti portal itu akan dipakai manusia untuk eksodus besar-besaran meninggalkan Bumi?"

"Kira-kira begitu."

Luhan kembali menggeliat mengganti posisi, kini terlentang hingga mampu mendongak menatap Sehun. "Seandainya… jika saja… kemungkinan itu benar-benar ada, menurutmu kapan akan terjadi?"

"Pastinya tidak dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin berabad-abad atau bisa jadi dalam satu dua millennium lagi."

"Oh, itu… lama sekali." Luhan menghela napas, tipis, namun Sehun dapat menangkapnya, seolah ada sirat ketidakpuasan dari aksi yang terbilang sederhana.

Sehun hendak kembali menyambung topik dengan cecar pertanyaan tetapi niatnya terusik ketika dua ekor makhluk berbulu tiba-tiba melompat ke atas sofa dan mendarat di atas perut Luhan. Ia memekik terkejut namun sejurus kemudian tertawa. Tangannya mengelus kepala kedua kucing tersebut dengan gemas. Atensi yang beralih seketika akhirnya membuat Luhan lupa dengan topik semula. Sehun memilih untuk membiarkannya berlalu karena melihat Luhan tenggelam dalam tawa cukup melegakannya, meskipun itu hanya sementara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Oktober 2232 AD**

Awal Oktober menjadi bulan yang penuh kejutan—terutama bagi Sehun. Saat itu bertepatan dengan sebuah _event_ berita internasional tahunan yang ditunggu-tunggu dengan antisipasi oleh dunia. Pengumuman penghargaan Nobel.

Sehun baru saja selesai memberikan kuliah umum di alma maternya, SNU, pada pukul 11:45 AM, ketika ponselnya bergetar dan ia melihat nama Luhan tertera di layar. Ia menerima panggilan tersebut, hendak menjawab 'halo' namun Luhan mendahului aksinya secepat kilat dengan suara nyaring.

"Sehun! Kau sudah lihat beritanya?!"

"Berita apa?" tanyanya penasaran begitu mendengar suara Luhan yang sepertinya penuh luapan emosi. Pikirnya, ada berita buruk yang sedang terjadi.

"Pengumuman peraih Nobel! Ada namamu untuk bidang fisika!"

"Apa?" Sehun mematung seketika. Dalam keterkejutannya, suara Luhan mendadak bagai lenyap tenggelam.

Sebuah tepukan ia rasakan di pundak. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati beberapa rekan institusi tersenyum sumringah, tampak mengantre untuk memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Saat itulah ia baru tersadar bahwa semuanya nyata. Dirinya, Doktor Oh Sehun, ditetapkan oleh Majelis Nobel sebagai peraih penghargaan dalam bidang fisika tahun 2232 AD.

Sehun awalnya tak percaya karena merasa tak pantas menerima. Alasannya tentu terjabar dengan jelas. Untuk masuk ke dalam nominasi dibutuhkan seleksi ketat yang cukup panjang. Pencapaian yang signifikan haruslah telah teruji oleh waktu secara praktis. Itu artinya, jarak dari sebuah penemuan yang telah direkognisi dengan penghargaan, biasanya butuh belasan hingga puluhan tahun. Dibandingkan dirinya, Sehun berpendapat Profesor Lee Hyunseok-lah yang lebih pantas menerima, namun belakangan ia ingat jika sejak abad 20—tepatnya tahun 1974 AD—Komite Nobel menetapkan peraturan bahwa penghargaan tidak dapat diberikan kepada anumerta—orang yang sudah meninggal.

Andai saja Profesor Lee masih hidup, penghargaan itu akan jatuh untuk mereka berdua. Sekarang, otomatis hanya ada nama Oh Sehun seorang, toh ialah yang berhasil mengembangkan materi eksotis terkuat yang pernah ada, memanipulasi waktu dalam terowongan, menunjukkan pada dunia hasil karya portal yang telah sempurna, yang telah teruji berhasil untuk melintasi dua ruang, Bumi dan luar angkasa. Ini membuatnya masuk dalam daftar penerima Nobel fisika termuda bersama dengan William Lawrence Bragg,Werner Heisenberg, Paul A.M. Dirac, Carl D. Anderson, Tsung Dao Lee, serta sederet nama lainnya yang meraih penghargaan di bawah usia 35 tahun.

Terjangan peluk dari Luhan ia terima begitu sampai di rumah. Senyum lebar terus terpatri di wajah manisnya selama beberapa saat seolah-olah kebahagiaan itu adalah miliknya, bukan Sehun.

"Selamat. Aku bangga padamu."

" _Thanks…_ "

Sehun membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Membawa tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam dekapan. Baginya, perwujudan afeksi Luhan yang tulus adalah hadiah yang lebih berharga dibandingkan sebuah Nobel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, November 2232 AD**

Luhan kedapatan beberapa kali membuka situs perguruan tinggi dan institusi pendidikan vokasi. Setiap Sehun menghampiri tatkala ia tengah berselancar, Luhan langsung buru-buru menutup laman agar tidak terbaca olehnya. Tentunya Sehun cukup jeli, ditambah lagi Luhan memang tidak pandai menutupi. Ada sesuatu yang diinginkan Luhan namun ia tampak sungkan menyampaikan. Sehun tahu, bila bukan ia yang memulai, mungkin selamanya Luhan takkan sudi mengutarakan.

"Apa kau ingin melanjutkan studi?" Sehun bertanya terus terang pada Luhan ketika keduanya tengah menikmati makan malam. Luhan tampak terkesiap hingga berhenti mengunyah, pertanda pertanyaan itu tepat sasaran. Dengan ragu, ia pun mengangguk, sedikit merasa malu.

Luhan punya alasan mengapa ia menginginkan itu. Pertama, ia mengejar aktualisasi diri yang tak sempat diraihnya begitu lulus SMA dikarenakan harus menjadi bagian dari tim Ekspedisi Animula. Luhan cerdas, namun 16 tahun telah terlewati dan ia tidak mau berstatus tetap seperti ini; mantan astronot. Semua yang dikenalnya telah menjadi ' _seseorang_ ' selama ia menghilang. Meskipun tidak seluruhnya memiliki gelar akademik tinggi, setidaknya mereka berdiri di atas satu profesi pasti.

Ke-dua, ia ingin sejajar dengan Sehun. Bukan menyejajarkan diri dalam hal pencapaian hidup, tetapi lebih ke arah tujuan menjadi pasangan yang pantas untuknya. Sehun adalah seorang intelektual—yang kini buah pemikirannya diakui dunia—dan julukan 'pahlawan dunia' yang disematkan publik untuk Luhan dirasa kurang cukup mengimbangi. Ia memang punya jasa namun bukan karena menciptakan sesuatu yang berharga, hanya tanpa sengaja menemukan benda yang sudah ada.

"Kenapa tidak terus terang mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Karena… aku tidak yakin, apakah keinginanku ini logis. Kau tahu sendiri, kondisiku tidak normal. Terlepas dari fisikku yang seperti ini, adakah institusi pendidikan tinggi yang masih mau menerima mahasiswa berusia di atas 35 tahun?" Sehun melihat bagaimana sinar mata Luhan agak meredup ketika mengatakan itu, seakan mengira ia tak memiliki secuil pun harapan. Ia harus meyakinkan bahwasannya Luhan telah salah.

"Sulit jika yang kau incar adalah institusi negeri, tapi tak masalah selama itu adalah swasta. Kau mau mencobanya musim semi nanti?"

Sinar mata itu kembali secepat cahaya. Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu diikuti seulas senyum lega yang secara tidak langsung menular kepada Sehun. Apabila Luhan senang, maka ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Senyum Luhan adalah sumber bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Desember 2232 AD**

Tanggal 10 Desember menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan bagi Sehun, di mana ia mendapatkan dua hal yang saling berlawanan secara berurutan. Hal baik dan—yang dianggapnya—buruk.

Sehun menghadiri malam penganugerahan Nobel sains dan literatur yang selalu bertempat di Stockholm _City Hall_ , Swedia. Tentunya, ia mengajak serta Luhan. Pada perhelatan resmi tersebut, pakaian formal seperti _tuxedo_ menjadi tuntutan wajib. Acara terbagi ke dalam tiga sesi, penyerahan hadiah, _banquet_ —jamuan makan, dan pesta dansa. Sebanyak 1300 tamu undangan hadir, termasuk keluarga kerajaan beserta para anggota parlemen pemerintahan Swedia. Tak lupa, _event_ penting ini diliput secara _live_ oleh stasiun televisi dan radio nasional negara setempat, Sveriges.

Keduanya tiba di Stockholm menggunakan pesawat jet sewaan, satu jam sebelum perhelatan dimulai. Luhan tegang bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya ia menampakkan diri di hadapan para tokoh penting dunia. Gugup menyergap ketika ia dan Sehun melangkah memasuki _hall_ , seluruh mata—baik milik manusia maupun lensa—tertuju pada sosoknya. Luhan sudah dapat menerka ini akan terjadi. Ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian dikarenakan 'keanehan' yang dimiliki. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa terintimidasi. Asing, seperti alien di planet orang.

Genggaman erat pada tangan ia rasakan. Sehun berusaha membuatnya tetap tenang. "Rileks. Mereka menatapmu karena kau sangat menawan." Luhan tersenyum. Cara Sehun tidak seratus persen berhasil, namun ia mencoba menghargai usahanya dengan bersikap mengacuhkan semua.

Luhan tak menyangka, perhelatan memakan waktu cukup lama, terutama pada sesi jamuan makan yang berlangsung hampir empat jam karena masing-masing penerima Nobel diberi kesempatan untuk menyampaikan pidato. Selain itu, ada dua buah ritual bersulang yang konon tak pernah lepas dari bagian perjamuan. Pertama, ditujukan untuk Monarki Swedia dan yang ke-dua, demi mengenang tokoh Alfred Nobel.

Meja yang ditempati Sehun dan Luhan berada di deretan ke-empat sayap kanan yang memanjang secara horizontal. Mereka duduk bersama beberapa penerima Nobel dari bidang sains lainnya beserta keluarga. Menu yang disajikan tidak lepas dari sentuhan Skandinavia. Bahkan mereka pun kesulitan melafalkan namanya, seperti _Körsbärsblomma med smak av kaffe och mandel_ , yang kemudian diketahui ternyata sejenis pencuci mulut berbahan kopi dan kacang almond.

Diam dan tersenyum, hanya sebatas itu yang Luhan lakukan selama perjamuan. Ia tidak paham topik sains yang diperbincangkan Sehun dengan sesama ilmuwan di sebelahnya. Ditambah lagi, sebagian besar tamu adalah orang dewasa. Dewasa dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, berumur dan sudah lebih banyak makan asam garam kehidupan. Kalau boleh jujur, merupakan suatu kehormatan bisa hadir dalam gelar penting ini, tapi Luhan merasa salah tempat.

Tiga orang tamu yang duduk berseberangan dengannya mulai mengajak bicara. Luhan merespons semampunya, berusaha tetap ramah. Topik pertanyaan mengenai ruang angkasa yang terlontar dari para tamu, ia jawab dengan antusias. Dinding partisi itu runtuh, Luhan mulai kelihatan membaur. Suara derai tawanya mencapai telinga Sehun. Kontan saja ia menoleh menatapnya, merasa lega begitu tahu Luhan tidak kesulitan menyesuaikan diri. Sayangnya, itu hanya bertahan sementara.

"Jika bisa awet muda seperti Anda, saya pun ingin tersesat di luar angkasa dan tak ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Bumi." Salah seorang tamu wanita menceletuk guyonan yang lantas disambut oleh gelak tawa di sekitarnya.

Senyum Luhan menguap sekejap mata. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal, meremas serbet di pangkuan. Ketika kemalangan yang menimpanya dijadikan bahan canda, sedikit banyak ia murka. Jika mereka kira ia senang dengan kondisinya saat ini, sungguh salah besar.

"Saya yakin Anda akan menarik kembali ucapan itu jika benar-benar mengalaminya."

Luhan sadar telah melakukan suatu kesalahan tatkala menyemburkan kalimat sanggahan tanpa berpikir panjang. Suasana di meja hening. Atmosfer tak nyaman menyelimuti, dan satu-satunya cara yang terpikir untuk menormalkannya kembali adalah ia harus menyingkir dari situ.

"Maaf… Permisi." Kursi turut berderit ketika Luhan memutuskan bangkit. Menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir, Sehun meraih pergelangan tangannya. Senyum tipis terulas di wajah Luhan, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Aku hanya ingin ke kamar kecil sebentar," bisiknya.

Tujuan Luhan sedikit melenceng. Kedua kakinya tidak langsung ia bawa ke tempat yang seharusnya, melainkan ke arah balkon. Ia mencari ruang lengang di mana bisa mengais udara dengan lega. _Rail_ pada balkon dicengkeram erat sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ada suara gaduh terdengar, pertanda Luhan tidak sendiri. Di sudut, terlihat ada beberapa pria yang berbincang diselingi tawa. Jemari mengapit leher gelas anggur sembari mengisap cerutu. Kepulan asap tebal membumbung, bercampur dengan udara oleh bantuan angin musim dingin yang bertiup.

Tanpa sengaja Luhan menghirupnya. Ia terbatuk sekali. Dua sekali, hingga secara repetitif tak berhenti, dan otomatis mulai menarik perhatian mereka. Luhan pun melesat pergi, mendobrak pintu kamar kecil. Air yang mengalir deras melalui keran disauk oleh kedua telapak tangan yang menadah, lalu ia pun membasuh wajah. Napas diaturnya sedemikian rupa ketika merasakan kepala berdenyut serta dada mulai sesak. Sekarang ia merasa bodoh sendiri, mengambil putusan untuk tidak membawa barang satu tabung oksigen pun dirasa sangat salah. Mencoba mengadu ketahanan tubuhnya, namun gagal.

Ketika ia menunduk meringis seraya menyentuh dada, kedua bahunya terasa dicengkeram dan arah tubuhnya diputar tiba-tiba. Luhan terhenyak tatkala dihadapkan oleh raut wajah penuh kecemasan milik Sehun.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau pergi lebih dari sepuluh menit."

"Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja." Tentu saja, itu yang akan dikatakannya. Dengan cepat, Luhan meraih tissue, mengelap sisa-sisa bulir air di wajah. "Ayo, kita kembali."

"Tidak." Sehun menahannya. Tameng yang dipasang Luhan kali ini tidak mempan. "Kau tidak tampak baik-baik saja. Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"Hanya sedikit pening, tapi sungguh, bukan masalah. Ayo kembali ke dalam _Blue Hall_ , acara ini sangat penting bagimu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Sepertinya Sehun punya pendapat sendiri. "Kau lebih penting."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Apa yang dicemaskan Luhan, terjadi. Sehun lagi-lagi dibuat repot oleh dirinya. Dilema pun melanda, antara harus mengalah dan menang sendiri. Ia ingin mendampingi Sehun hingga akhir acara, namun di sisi lain khawatir tak mampu mengendalikan kondisi tubuhnya. Jika ia terlihat lebih lemah dari ini di mata Sehun, itu akan jadi masalah yang lebih besar. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Bisakah… kita pulang?" ucapnya sedikit memelas, diliputi rasa bersalah.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu lantas memeluknya. "Tentu saja. Kau seharusnya mengatakan sejak awal."

"Maaf…"

"Jangan minta maaf. Mari kita pulang."

.

.

.

Luhan adalah seorang pilot pesawat luar angkasa. Terbang dan berada di ketinggian—bahkan di ruang hampa udara—ibarat sudah menyatu dengan darah dan dagingnya. Akan tetapi, seumur-umur ia merasakan pengalaman terbang, baru kali inilah mengalami _altitude sickness_ —masalah kesehatan yang terjadi ketika seseorang tidak menerima cukup oksigen saat berpindah dengan cepat dari dataran rendah ke ketinggian 8000 kaki atau lebih.

Disorientasi dialaminya tatkala pesawat jet yang mengantar mereka kembali ke Seoul, mengudara. Kepala berdenyut pusing, tubuh terasa sangat lemah sehingga ia hanya bisa terkulai lemas di kursi. Tarikan napasnya pendek-pendek dan ketika Sehun mendapati penampakan bibir dan kuku Luhan yang mulai terlihat membiru, ia tahu apa yang dialami Luhan bukan sekadar gejala gangguan kesehatan ringan biasa.

Sehun merangkul tubuh Luhan, memaksa kepalanya jatuh bertumpu pada pundaknya yang kukuh. Tangannya ia genggam erat dan Sehun bisa merasakan betapa gemetarnya Luhan saat ini. Dalam hati, Sehun panik tidak karuan namun kepalanya meneriakkan perintah untuk tetap tenang. Seandainya pesawat ini adalah mobil, mungkin Sehun sudah memerintahkan pilot untuk mengebut sedari tadi.

Penasaran setengah mati ingin tahu ada apa sebenarnya, tapi Sehun sadar jika Luhan sedang dalam kondisi tidak memungkinkan untuk dicecar. Setiap ia bertanya, " _apa yang kau rasakan?_ " atau " _bagian mana yang sakit?_ " jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir Luhan selalu sama, " _aku baik-baik saja._ "

Jelas-jelas Luhan berbohong.

Begitu pesawat mendarat di landas pacu, dengan tergesa Sehun memapah Luhan hingga tiba di area tempat mobilnya terparkir. Ia pun memacu akselerasi, berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit namun Luhan menolak dengan terus meracau ' _rumah_ ', ' _rumah_ ', dan ' _rumah_ '. Tak ada pilihan selain menuruti permintaannya. Tubuh Luhan limbung sudah, dan pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Sehun terpaksa menggendongnya.

" _Noona_! Hubungi Chanyeol _hyung_!" Sehun berteriak, menggegerkan seisi rumah. Membangunkan Zhu dan Xiao Huang—kedua kucing mereka—yang sebelumnya sudah susah payah dininabobokan oleh Cobby dengan belaian manja. Lyra pun tergopoh-gopoh turun dari lantai dua begitu mendengar suara gaduh.

Luhan dibawa ke kamar tidur Sehun, hendak dibaringkan di ranjang namun Lyra yang keburu muncul melewati pintu langsung melarangnya.

"Jangan dibaringkan! Tegakkan punggungnya." Dengan sigap, ia berlari ke sisi Luhan, mengatur posisi tubuhnya menegak, tidak terlentang, lalu mengusap punggungnya tanpa henti.

"Luhan… Luhan dengarkan aku…" Lyra mengajaknya berkomunikasi. Luhan kentara tengah kesulitan bernapas, dan wanita itu tahu apa yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini. "Di mana kau menyimpan semua persediaan tabung oksigennya?"

"Tabung oksigen apa?" Sehun jelas bertanya, tidak paham sedikit pun dengan situasi yang mendera. Lyra memilih untuk tidak segera meresponsnya. Mendengar jawaban Luhan lebih penting.

Luhan tampak terkejut begitu tahu Lyra ternyata berhasil memergoki apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Serangan panik malah semakin membuatnya merasakan pengap.

"Luhan tenang. Jangan pikirkan hal lain dulu. Sekarang katakan di mana kau menyimpannya? Kau harus bernapas."

Semua akan terbongkar di hadapan Sehun malam ini. Luhan sudah tak punya pilihan. Sembunyi atau mati. Tentunya, ia ingin hidup.

"Kabi…net…" jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

Lyra mengangguk cepat. "Sehun, pergi ke kamar Luhan. Ambil tabung oksigen di kabinet sebanyak mungkin. Satu dus bila perlu."

Sehun tak segera beranjak. Kaki masih terpaku di tempat. Otak memproses tiap adegan yang dilihat, tiap kata yang didengar, untuk membentuk suatu simpulan yang ingin ia tahu, namun seseorang tampaknya tidak senang dengan gerak lambatnya yang malah memperburuk situasi.

"Cepat!" sentak Lyra. Terkesiap, Sehun pun segera melesat berlari.

Kabinet susun empat di sebelah lemari pakaian langsung dihampirinya begitu mencapai kamar Luhan. Sehun menarik susun paling atas dan agak terkejut mendapati dus-dus, yang salah satunya telah terbuka menampakkan isi delapan tabung oksigen—sisanya mungkin telah terpakai. Dus lainnya masih tersegel rapi namun Sehun yakin isinya sama. Keterkejutan tersebut bertambah dua kali lipat saat ia menarik semua susunan kabinet. Tak ada benda lain yang tersimpan di situ selain dus-dus berisikan satu lusin tabung kaleng oksigen _portable_.

 _Untuk apa Luhan menyimpan sebanyak ini?_ Kepala Sehun serasa ikut berputar. Fakta ini sedikit banyak bagaikan pukulan baginya. Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu, itu berarti, apakah ia tidak layak dipercaya?

Pikiran itu sementara ia enyahkan. Mengambil satu dus yang telah terbuka, Sehun pun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Luhan yang tampak menderita langsung menyambar sebuah tabung begitu Sehun meletakkan dus itu di dekatnya, namun apa daya, gemetar tangan membuatnya kesulitan membuka segel pada tutup. Sehun membantunya, memasangkan bagian masker inhaler pada kepala tabung, lalu meletakkannya di hidung Luhan. Ia mengatur posisi tubuh agar Luhan bisa bersandar di dadanya.

Tabung kaleng pertama habis. Sehun tak menyangka, Luhan meminta yang ke-dua, dan lebih tak habis pikir lagi ketika ia mulai mencapai kaleng ke-tiga. Kebutuhannya akan udara melebihi volume tidal pada saat pernapasan normal dalam sekali inspirasi dan ekspirasi.

Ini tidak wajar.

Ketika napas telah teratur dan Luhan tampak mulai tenang, tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan posisi kepala diatur lebih tinggi. Luhan memejamkan mata namun tidak tidur, hanya butuh jeda istirahat setelah tubuhnya meronta. Sehun buru-buru mencengkeram lengan Lyra tatkala wanita itu hendak beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

" _Noona_ tahu tentang semua ini?" tanyanya berbisik namun penuh penekanan.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan selama ini kau diam saja?"

"Ya, karena bukan aku yang berhak menceritakannya padamu."

Kini rahang Sehun tampak kaku menegang. Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang kondisi Luhan membuatnya marah. Bagaimana tidak, hal ini terjadi di depan mata namun ia tak melihatnya. Tak tahu pula siapa yang harus ia salahkan.

"Nanti, bertanyalah pelan-pelan. Jangan mencecar atau memojokkannya." Lyra berpesan padanya.

"Aku tidak janji. Dia telah berbohong padaku." Rasa kesal kentara di tiap kalimat yang terucap. Wajar saja, sedikit banyak ia merasa dikhianati karena Luhan sudah tidak jujur, menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini darinya.

"Sehun," ditangkupnya sebelah pipi pria itu demi membuat suasana hatinya tenang. "Di balik sebuah pilihan sikap selalu ada alasan. Dengarkan dia dulu, setelah itu baru kau boleh memutuskan, mau marah atau tidak."

Sehun tertunduk ragu namun sejurus kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Akan kucoba."

" _Good_. Aku akan mengambil analgesik, untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu dia masih merasakan nyeri. Kau masih ingin aku menghubungi Chanyeol?"

"Ya, buatkan janji bertemu. Aku akan membawa Luhan dan menemuinya langsung di rumah sakit besok."

Sepeninggal Lyra, kamar pun hening. Sehun kembali ke sisi ranjang, duduk di samping Luhan yang kini menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. Mereka bertukar pandang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan membuang muka.

"Jangan menghindar." Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan membawa pandangan kembali padanya. "Adakah sesuatu yang harus kau jelaskan padaku?"

Luhan terdiam membisu. Kedua belah bibir membuka dan mengatup beberapa kali namun tak ada satu kata pun meluncur keluar.

"Masih tak mau bicara? Baiklah. Aku anggap kau tidak peduli padaku. Aku pergi saja." Sehun pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk beranjak. "Selamat istirahat."

"Tunggu…" Tangan Sehun diraihnya agar tak menjauh pergi. "Maafkan aku."

Lagi-lagi kata 'maaf' terlontar. Sehun hampir muak mendengarnya. Seakan ada kesan bahwa Luhan hidup dalam kungkungan pemerintahan totaliter dan ia adalah seorang diktator yang harus dijaga kepuasannya setiap waktu oleh hal-hal baik tanpa mau menerima cela.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai bosan mendengarnya. Kau terus saja meminta maaf untuk apa pun seolah-olah aku adalah superior yang membenci setiap kekuranganmu."

"Tidak, Sehun—"

"Apa aku tidak layak dipercaya sampai kau tidak mau membagi hal sepenting ini denganku? Bagimu, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa."

"Bukan begitu!" Intonasi dan volume suara Luhan meninggi. Sehun harus diingatkan kembali untuk tidak memojokkan Luhan. Keadaannya baru saja stabil. Jangan sampai letupan emosi tersebut mempengaruhi kondisinya yang sudah membaik.

"Kalau begitu apa? Aku masih menunggu," ucap Sehun pelan namun tegas.

Tujuh detik ia menanti, Luhan masih saja tak bersuara. Sehun pun gusar, memutar posisi badan berbalik hendak pergi, namun membeku di tempat ketika batang tubuhnya dipeluk tiba-tiba dari belakang. Kedua lengan Luhan melingkar, mengunci pinggangnya erat. Ia dapat merasakan sisi wajah pria itu terbenam di punggungnya.

"Aku… mungkin saja sakit," Luhan mulai bicara, "tapi aku sendiri belum yakin apa tepatnya, yang kutahu hanya… aku kesulitan bernapas semenjak pulang ke Bumi."

Entah kenapa napas Sehun ikut-ikutan tercekat begitu mendengarnya.

"Maaf karena sudah tidak jujur. Oke, aku salah. Aku menyesal, tapi… aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir bahwa semua usaha yang kau lakukan untuk membawaku kembali dan menciptakan sebuah rumah adalah sia-sia."

"Kau mau bilang, bahwa kau berbohong demi aku?" Sehun ingin tersanjung namun dirasa tidak tepat mengingat aksi sok kuat Luhan hampir membahayakan kesehatannya.

"Ya, salah satunya, tapi bukan itu alasan paling utama." Pelukannya makin erat sampai Sehun merasa sesak tapi Luhan seperti sudah tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Sehun mengerti dan tidak pergi.

"Aku ingin tinggal," lanjutnya. "Di sini. Bersamamu. Itulah yang sedang aku coba lakukan. Karenanya, aku tidak peduli berapa banyak tambahan volume oksigen yang harus kuhirup setiap hari asalkan aku bisa menetap."

Sehun kehilangan kata-kata. Luhan seolah-olah telah menetapkan simpulan sendiri mengenai kondisinya tanpa analisis lebih jauh dan itu tidak terdengar baik dari segi mana pun juga. Tekad Luhan terdengar gigih namun juga gegabah di saat yang bersamaan. Tak tahan lagi, Sehun pun memutar badan menghadap Luhan, mendorong paksa idenya masuk ke dalam kepala pria itu.

"Jangan dulu bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kedua pipi Luhan ditangkup lembut, menjaga tatapannya agar tak lepas dari miliknya. "Besok… kita akan ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakan kondisimu. Jangan menolak. Mengerti?"

Sehun tanpa sengaja meluncurkan kalimat bersirat imperatif, tapi itu demi kebaikan dan ia merasa benar mengatakannya. Luhan sangat paham, tak ada jalan selain mengiyakan.

Malam itu, Luhan tidak berpindah kamar. Sehun memintanya tetap tinggal karena setelah kejadian ini, ia tidak mau melepas pengawasannya terhadap Luhan. Bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Sehun ingin jadi orang yang pertama kali tahu. Tanpa henti ia mengusap punggung Luhan agar cepat terlelap.

"Tidurlah, Sehun. Jangan terus mengusap punggungku," dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk dengan mata terpejam, Luhan menggumamkannya.

Sehun membalas lewat bisikan lembut. "Aku akan tidur setelahmu."

Apa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Begitu Luhan mencapai alam mimpi, Sehun malah tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Gambaran Luhan yang bagai orang sekarat saat berusaha mengais udara, terus bersemayam di benaknya. Sedikit banyak timbul rasa paranoid. Tak berani menutup kelopak mata lantaran takut ketika membukanya pemandangan takkan lagi sama. Ia lebih memilih tetap terjaga demi memastikan Luhan tetap utuh apa adanya tanpa kurang suatu hal pun, hingga pagi menyapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merujuk Luhan kepada salah seorang rekannya, dokter ahli pulmonologi terbaik yang ia kenal. Serangkaian pemeriksaan untuk mengecek sistem respirasi, dijalani Luhan hari itu. Tes mantoux, EKG, spirometri, pelayanan radiologi seperti foto toraks dan USG abdomen atas bawah. Selain itu, Luhan pun menjalani pemeriksaan fisik paru-paru. Pakaian atas ditanggalkan, ia harus bertelanjang dada agar dokter yang mengeceknya dapat melihat seluruh dinding toraks[1]. Empat prosedur ia lewati; inspeksi, palpasi, perkusi, dan auskultasi[2]. Pengecekan diberlakukan baik untuk toraks posterior maupun anterior.

Sehun sedikit kecewa begitu mengetahui bahwa hasil pemeriksaan tidak dapat langsung keluar hari itu juga. Hal tersebut wajar jika mengingat betapa banyaknya tes yang harus Luhan ambil. Terpaksa, ia harus bisa bersabar menanti hingga esok hari.

Sehun mengira hasil tes kesehatan Luhan akan sampai ke rumahnya melalui tangan petugas jasa antar, ternyata ia salah. Chanyeol menyengajakan diri repot-repot datang mengantarkannya dan ia tidak sendiri. Ada Baekhyun bersamanya. Apakah itu berarti Chanyeol telah membagi informasi konfidensial Luhan sebagai pasien kepada orang luar? Baekhyun memang kekasihnya namun bagaimana pun juga itu melanggar etika.

Belakangan ia tahu, ada sesuatu dalam hasil tes Luhan yang hanya mampu dijelaskan oleh ahli biosains—seseorang seperti Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Morning Glory Café menjadi tempat favorit Luhan yang baru untuk menikmati kopi semenjak ia kembali ke Bumi. Tempatnya yang luas membuat jarak antar-meja berjauhan, menawarkan privasi. Tidak ada partisi pada langit-langit sehingga bagian atapnya tampak tinggi serupa hanggar pesawat. Banyaknya tanaman hias menambah kesan asri, namun yang terpenting dari semua tentu saja racikan kopi kental yang pas dengan lidahnya. Untungnya lagi, para pegawai serta pelanggan yang datang sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Luhan sehingga tak ada lagi rasa risih.

Untuk menuju ke tempat itu hari ini, sebelumnya Luhan harus melancarkan 1001 bujuk rayu kepada Sehun, meyakinkan pria itu jika ia bisa menjaga diri. Masker akan senantiasa digunakannya saat berada di luar ruangan dan tiga tabung oksigen _portable_ mendekam di dalam ranselnya. Fakta bahwa Luhan sekarang menempati salah satu meja, itu berarti Sehun berhasil luluh di bujukan ke 1002.

Luhan tidak datang hanya demi secangkir kopi, melainkan juga untuk belajar. Berencana meneruskan kuliah musim semi nanti, tentunya ia harus menjalani tes ujian masuk yang menurut kalender akademik akan diselenggarakan pada bulan Februari. Menurutnya, kafe ini menyediakan suasana yang nyaman untuk mengumpulkan amunisi, mempersiapkan diri demi menghadapinya nanti. Setelah 3-4 jam merasa asupan otaknya telah tercukupi, ia pun memutuskan pulang menggunakan taksi.

Ada satu unit mobil yang tampak familiar, terparkir di halaman ketika Luhan mencapai rumah. Milik Chanyeol, ia tahu karena pernah menaikinya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Luhan." Cobby menyapa begitu ia melewati batas ambang pintu.

"Cobby, apa Chanyeol di sini?"

"Ya, dia datang bersama partnernya."

"Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan seraya menanggalkan syal dan mantelnya.

"Ya, bersama Byun Baekhyun."

"Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka ada di ruang kerja Sehun."

Kediaman ini jarang mendapat kunjungan dikarenakan teman-teman Sehun dan Luhan hampir semuanya memiliki profesi yang tak bisa lepas dari kata sibuk—tidak ada bedanya dengan Sehun. Mendengar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkunjung, Luhan kelihatan senang sampai-sampai ia melupakan kemungkinan bahwa kedatangan Chanyeol berhubungan dengan tes kesehatan yang dijalaninya kemarin.

Pintu ruang kerja Sehun tampak tertutup namun tidak sempurna. Luhan mengintip ke dalam sebentar melalui celah sisa yang menyedia terbuka. Ia tersenyum tatkala melihat sosok para tamunya ternyata benar-benar ada. Tangannya sudah menggenggam gagang hendak mendorong pintu namun terhenti tiba-tiba ketika mendengar namanya disebut dalam sebuah topik yang tampaknya membuat Sehun cukup berang.

"Aku tak percaya kau membocorkan hasil tes Luhan kepadanya!" Suara Sehun terdengar menyentak.

Dalam kepala, Luhan bertanya ada apa. Meski awalnya sedikit ragu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

"Bisakah kau tenang dulu dan jangan buru-buru menghakimi?" dari nadanya, Chanyeol tampak tak kalah kesal. "Ada sesuatu dalam hasil tes Luhan yang hanya bisa dijelaskan oleh ilmu biosains. Aku memberitahu Baekhyun bukan tanpa alasan. Analisisnya dibutuhkan di sini. Kau mau dengar atau tidak?"

Masih memasang raut wajah gusar, Sehun terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan. "Jelaskan padaku."

Chanyeol memulai dengan satu tarikan napas. "Gangguan pernapasan yang diderita Luhan adalah akibat dari polusi udara. Dia menghirup terlalu banyak polutan."

"Polusi? Oke, aku tidak memungkiri jika polusi udara di Bumi memang memburuk, tapi efeknya tidak mungkin terasa secepat itu. Kita juga menghirup udara yang sama dengannya, bahkan belasan tahun lebih lama. Kita baik-baik saja, lalu mengapa dia tidak?"

Disikutnya lengan Baekhyun oleh sang kekasih, sebagai isyarat bahwa mereka harus berganti peran menjelaskan segala sesuatunya pada Sehun.

"Struktur paru-paru Luhan berubah," timpal Baekhyun lugas.

"Apa? Berubah katamu?"

"Ya, dan hal itu mengakibatkan kapasitas paru-parunya membesar. Volume udara yang harus dia hirup dalam sekali inspirasi menjadi lebih banyak, di atas angka normal yang dihirup manusia dewasa pada umumnya. Ini menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa terkena efek polusi dalam waktu singkat."

"Apa kau bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin struktur paru-paru manusia berubah begitu saja. Kau kira ini sulap?" Sehun belum mau serta merta menerima ide 'ajaib' yang dikemukakan Baekhyun.

"Aku pun berharap ini hanya tipuan mata, sayangnya tidak. Dengar Sehun, aku tahu ini akan terdengar sedikit mengejutkan, tapi aku yakin apa yang terjadi pada Luhan adalah sebuah mutasi."

 _Mutasi?_ Semakin mengerucut simpulan Baekhyun, semakin ingin Sehun menolaknya.

"Oke, mutasi ini—"

"Aku tahu apa itu mutasi!" Baekhyun disela oleh bentakan dari Sehun. Tampak menjambak sejumput rambut, ia kelihatan seperti orang frustrasi. "Yang ingin aku tahu adalah kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padanya?"

"Itu… jujur aku belum berani menarik simpulan apa pun, tapi kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan dia di Senshine. Semua datangnya dari sana. Bisa jadi planet itu mengubahnya secara perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, menjadi adaptif terhadap lingkungan setempat."

"Tapi… Luhan berada di sana tidak sampai hitungan tahun."

"Sehun, kau tahu terkadang ada beberapa hal yang terjadi di luar nalar dan tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh sains. Intinya, paru-paru Luhan sekarang tidak kompatibel dengan udara Bumi yang tercemar. Untuk saat ini, inhalasi oksigen mungkin bisa membantunya bertahan, tapi untuk jangka panjang… aku tidak berani jamin."

Ada seseorang yang lebih terpukul dibandingkan Sehun begitu fakta tersebut dibeberkan. Luhan sudah tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya. Ia memilih menjauh dari situ, membawa sesak di dada yang kali ini bukan disebabkan sakitnya, melainkan oleh pahitnya kenyataan.

.

.

.

Sehun sempat kaget tatkala mendapati Luhan di dapur tengah menuangkan susu non-laktosa ke dalam tempat minum Zhu dan Xiao Huang. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Luhan telah kembali ke rumah. Berharap belum lama agar tak ada kemungkinan pria itu mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah di rumah. Kapan kembali?"

"Baru saja." Luhan berbohong. "Cobby bilang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang. Apa mereka sudah pergi lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun gugup. Luhan tahu mereka datang. "Ya, mereka titip salam untukmu."

"Oh, buru-buru sekali."

"Masih ada pekerjaan penting yang harus mereka selesaikan."

"Mereka sibuk tapi masih mau menyempatkan diri kemari. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Sehun meneguk ludah, mulai terlihat salah tingkah. Pernyataan Luhan mengandung banyak indikasi yang mengarah ke sebuah topik yang tidak ingin ia angkat lagi secepat ini.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan hasil tes kesehatanku?" Sekarang Sehun benar-benar tak berkutik. Ia tak bisa lari. "Bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah bagus?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Bagus." Sehun langsung menyambar dengan sebuah kebohongan. "Hanya gangguan pernapasan biasa. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa getir. Ia tak bisa lagi untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Kau tidak pandai berakting," ujarnya sembari membuka kulkas untuk menyimpan kotak karton susu. Kini ia bergeming di tempat dengan posisi memunggungi Sehun.

"Percakapan kalian bertiga… aku tak sengaja mendengar semuanya… Maaf, Sehun aku bohong waktu aku bilang baru datang."

Barikade yang Sehun kira begitu kukuh untuk menutupi fakta ini dari Luhan ternyata runtuh secepat kilat. Tanpa ragu, dari belakang ia memeluk Luhan. Merengkuh erat, memastikan punggung pria itu bertemu dadanya dan tak mau ia lepas. Telapak tangan Luhan mengelus lembut lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan begitu protektif.

"Jadi…" Luhan mulai bergumam, "Bumi menolak eksistensiku. Sekarang, aku adalah alie—"

"Bukan!" disanggahnya cepat kalimat itu sebelum tuntas. "Kau bukan alien. Kau tetap manusia Bumi. Akan kupastikan tidak ada yang berubah. Aku akan mencari cara agar kau tetap bisa tinggal. Pasti ada… Kumohon, percaya padaku…"

Sebuah deklarasi yang menenangkan hati meskipun masih terdapat tanda tanya besar, apakah sanggup terealisasi?

Luhan mencoba tersenyum, entah untuk alasan apa lagi. "Sehun… malam ini, bolehkah aku tidur lagi di kamarmu?"

Dikecupnya tengkuk Luhan mesra, penuh afeksi. "Ya, tentu saja. Mulai sekarang, tidurlah denganku setiap hari…"

Sehun kerap menetapkan dalam hati bahwa Luhan adalah rumahnya, dan ingin rasanya ia memaksakan kepada Luhan ide yang sama, bahwa ia pun adalah rumah baginya. Sebuah kondisi yang _vice versa_. Akan tetapi, sekarang itu dirasa begitu bodoh dan terdengar egois, karena pada kenyataannya ia belum mampu membuatkan Luhan tempat bernaung yang layak huni.

Terhitung mulai detik ini, ia akan mulai membangun fondasi. Tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya, sebuah rumah untuk Luhan haruslah berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] Toraks: bagian tubuh yang tersusun dari tulang dada, ruas tulang belakang, dan tulang rusuk, membentang dari leher hingga diafragma

[2] Inspeksi, palpasi, perkusi, dan auskultasi: teknik pemeriksaan fisik untuk menentukan adanya kelainan dari suatu sistem atau suatu organ bagian tubuh dengan cara melihat, meraba, mengetuk, dan mendengar

Jadi, masih perlukah fanfiksi ini dilanjut kalau alurnya sudah mulai tertebak? Hehe… Sehun terlalu sempurna, ya di cerita ini. Biarlah, kasihan dia, di dunia nyata dibully terus dibilang ga bisa nyanyi.

Oh, tolong jangan segan-segan memberi koreksi apabila dalam cerita ini ada kekurangan baik dari segi penulisan maupun muatan informasi, karena ku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak sempurna, punya salah dan dosa dan kucing-kucing lucu *abaikan yang terakhir*. Btw, ada yang nunggu smut? Hmm, chapter depan kasih jangan, yaaa?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

.

.

.


	12. Endeavor

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Endeavor**

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun bertelanjang kaki di alam terbuka. Rerumputan yang diinjaknya basah oleh titik-titik embun. Telapaknya menekan bumi, mencipta jejak. Mengabaikan noda tanah terciprat pada kain celana, sebuah bukit terus ditapakinya hingga mencapai puncak. Padang ilalang bukan halangan. Embusan angin mengacaukan tatanan rambut. Mata memicing akibat dari terpaan radiasi kuat sinar matahari, namun tidak menghentikan netranya bekerja menangkap warna-warni zona alam tempatnya berdiri. Langit biru dengan awan putih berarak. Hamparan stepa hijau menghadap pegunungan.

Di kejauhan, ia melihat punggung Luhan.

Namanya ia teriakkan. Luhan bergeming seperti arca. Sehun berlari kecil menujunya, menerjang gempuran putik-putik dandelion yang beterbangan oleh buaian angin nakal. Sebagian menempel pada pakaian namun tak dihiraukan. Hanya perlu beberapa jengkal lagi hingga ia menggapainya, tapi langkah terhenti tiba-tiba begitu menyadari ada pemandangan yang tak lazim. Sekitarnya masihlah sama namun di sisi seberang Luhan berdiri, perlahan membentuk jurang dengan kedalaman luar biasa. Sebuah sungai mengalir di bawahnya, berarus deras, hingga bunyi tamparan air pada bebatuan mampu mencapai gendang telinga.

Dilihatnya ujung jemari kaki Luhan bahkan sudah tak menemukan pijakan. Sehun panik.

"Luhan…" Mendengar namanya terpanggil lirih, Luhan menoleh dan membalik badan. "Menjauhlah dari sana. Itu berbahaya. "Tangan Sehun terulur agar Luhan mau meraihnya, tetapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya membeku.

"Raih tanganku… Kumohon…" Pintanya memelas dengan suara bergetar. Ketakutan.

Luhan menyungging senyum. Senyum yang sama dengan yang selalu ia lihat sejak pria itu berusia 12 tahun. Tangannya terangkat perlahan dan dalam sekejap bertaut erat dengan milik Sehun. Waktu seolah melempar mereka ke titik pertemuan pertama, pada koneksi yang terjalin lewat sebuah penyatuan jemari, 24 tahun yang lalu.

Hati Sehun kembali tenang.

Namun hela napas leganya tak bertahan lama. Bumi berguncang hebat setelahnya. Stepa tempatnya berdiri mendadak sirna dari pandangan. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit bermunculan dari tanah yang kini kering kerontang dan tergerus. Bangunan pabrik bak raksasa ganas memuntahkan kepulan tebal asap limbah industri. Langit keruh dalam hitungan detik. Putik dandelion berganti debu. Sehun merasakan cengkeraman Luhan pada tangannya mengendur namun bukan karena ia melepasnya.

Tubuh pria kesayangannya terurai menjadi partikel. Sehun menyongsong, menerjang ke arah Luhan untuk memeluknya. Sayang, terlambat. Apa yang didekapnya kemudian hanyalah udara.

Eksistensi Luhan tiada begitu saja di hadapannya tanpa ia bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 _TIDAK!_

Sehun tiba-tiba terjaga, berhasil merangkak keluar dari jerat mimpi. Jantung berdebar tak karuan dan ketika menyentuh kening, baru ia sadari tubuhnya bermandikan peluh. Keringat dingin ia seka dengan punggung tangan. Ini ke-tiga kalinya dalam seminggu ia bermimpi hal yang sama. Bukannya terbiasa, Sehun malah semakin takut dari hari ke hari. Sugesti positif dari otaknya tak lagi membantu. Wujud konkrit Luhan adalah yang pertama ia cari demi memastikan dirinya telah kembali pada realita.

…tapi kosong. Tak ada Luhan di sisinya.

Tubuhnya bangkit tergesa-gesa. Kepala menoleh ke tiap sudut kamar tidur, pandangan beredar mencari keberadaan Luhan dalam keremangan namun nihil.

" _Hyung…?_ " Hanya embusan napasnya sendiri yang menjawab panggilan. Kini ketakutannya semakin menjadi. "Luhan!"

Tungkainya sudah bergerak, berusaha turun dari ranjang ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan Luhan terlihat berjalan masuk. Kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang teko keramik dan gelas kaca. Melihat sirat kepanikan di wajah Sehun yang kini telah terjaga, langkah-langkah besar ia ambil demi menghampirinya. Benda yang dibawanya ia letakkan di atas meja kecil sebelah nakas.

"Ada apa?" Mendekat, Luhan naik ke atas ranjang, tangan terjulur untuk menyentuh wajah pria itu tapi tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam dekapan dengan sekejap. Pekik pelan akibat terkejut meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sehun…"

"Ini benar-benar dirimu…" Luhan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam peluk. Lembab kulit Sehun terasa, bersentuhan menempel dengan miliknya. Tanpa perlu bertanya ulang, Luhan tahu apa yang baru saja pria itu alami. Tengkuk Sehun otomatis dielusnya dengan sayang.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku masih di sini." Kalimat afirmasi terucap demi memberinya ketenangan.

"Dari mana kau?"

"Hanya mengambil air minum."

"Aku kira kau—" Sehun segera sadar untuk tidak meneruskan kalimat. Ia tidak mau mengatakannya dan terlebih lagi, Luhan pun pasti tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Di luar perkiraan, Luhan tampak lebih tenang. Ia harus melakukannya. Bila salah satu di antara mereka tengah berada dalam keadaan tidak nyaman, lainnya bertindak sebagai pemberi rasa aman.

Sehun bergeming, memilih untuk tidak menjawab meski hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Luhan sedikit menggeliat, berusaha membuat cengkeraman Sehun pada tubuhnya melonggar agar ia bisa terbebas keluar dari dekapan. Sehun tampak tak rela namun melepasnya juga ketika tahu Luhan hanya ingin mengambilkannya segelas air putih. Ternyata, ia memang membutuhkannya karena merasa kerongkongannya kering. Isi dari gelas pemberian Luhan ia tenggak hingga habis, bahkan meluncur di sudut bibirnya saking terburu-buru.

"Pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak nanti." Luhan menarik beberapa lembar tissue, mengelap tidak hanya ujung bibir Sehun, melainkan juga bulir-bulir keringat di kening dan lehernya. "Tak bisa dipercaya. Kau tiga puluh dua tahun dan aku masih harus melakukan ini padamu. Dasar bayi besar," lanjutnya diikuti kekeh pelan yang mengalun manis.

Sebuah aksi sederhana namun hangat demi mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari hal buruk apa pun yang saat ini tengah bergelayut di pikirannya. Sehun tidak mengelak. Tidak ada kilah, dalih, maupun protes ketika kata 'bayi' disematkan oleh Luhan padanya. Hanya diam, tak lepas mematut tatapan pada sosok pria itu. Mengagumi bagaimana ia mampu membangun komposisi diri begitu tenang di saat sebenarnya turut pula merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Kalimat yang pernah dilontarkan Lyra mendadak dirasa benar adanya. Luhan memang dewasa.

"Kau butuh sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Luhan sembari meletakkan kembali gelas yang diraihnya dari tangan Sehun ke tempat semula.

"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh kau. Tolong jangan ke mana-mana."

Keduanya kembali berbaring, mencoba melanjutkan istirahat yang sebelumnya terganggu jeda. Suhu penghangat ruangan tak berubah, dan Luhan telah kembali ke sisinya tapi bagi Sehun tentunya takkan lagi sama. Tidur tidak akan semudah biasanya pasca mimpi buruk tersebut terjadi. Visualisasi mimpi meningggalkan bekas bagai rasa trauma. Tidur tiba-tiba menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Posisi menyamping membuat ia dengan leluasa memandang wajah Luhan, secara detail tiap inchinya. Pemandangan yang menurutnya harus ada setiap ia terjaga.

"Tidurlah lagi. Besok, kau masih punya kelas, kan?" Rambut Sehun disugar lembut, poninya disingkirkan dari kening. Telapak tangan Luhan otomatis menyentuhnya, mengecek takut-takut ada peningkatan suhu tubuh. Apa pun bisa terjadi ketika seseorang mengalami gangguan tidur berat.

"Ya, ada kelas terakhir sebelum libur musim dingin, tapi itu mata kuliah _e-learning_. Aku bisa melakukannya di rumah."

"Tetap saja kau harus istirahat," tandasnya. Sehun tidak mengindahkan. Bola matanya setia menancapkan tatapan pada kontur wajah Luhan hingga seakan mampu melubangi tengkoraknya. Luhan tahu Sehun tidak akan terpejam dalam waktu dekat. "Jangan bilang kalau aku harus bernyanyi untuk meninabobokanmu."

"Ide yang bagus. Kau sering melakukannya dulu ketika aku sakit. Cobalah." Luhan tak menyangka guyonannya akan ditanggapi serius oleh Sehun. "Nyanyikan sebuah lagu dari awal abad dua puluh satu yang tidak aku tahu."

Luhan berpikir sejenak, menggali kotak memorinya yang seperti _juke box_ di mana banyak tersimpan referensi lagu-lagu lama. Ia memilih sebuah lagu _ballad_ berbahasa Inggris yang tidak begitu populer dan mulai merinaikan tiap nada dengan suara lembutnya. Ada bagian lirik di mana Sehun terkatalisasi untuk menarik Luhan mendekat hingga memeluknya jadi terasa lebih mudah.

 _"You keep me flying, you keep me smiling_  
 _You keep me safe in a crazy world_  
 _You understand me, embrace my fragility_  
 _You keep me safe in a crazy world_  
 _And in your arms I find the strength to believe in me again_ _"_

"Lagu apa itu?" Sehun menyela. Nyanyian berhenti.

"Aku pun tidak ingat judulnya dan belum sempat mencari tahu, tapi ibuku sering menyanyikan itu setiap ia pulang ke Bumi saat bertugas di Perang Tarsian dulu."

"Aku menyukainya. Teruskan." Luhan pun kembali bernyanyi.

 _"'Cause when I'm wrapped up in your arms, nothing else can touch me  
What a wonderful way to recharge, I feel like I can breathe again"_

Ketika lirik itu mengalun, ingin rasanya Sehun mendekap Luhan lebih erat dan menjadikannya nyata. Membuat pria itu bisa kembali menikmati udara dengan napas lega hanya dengan memeluknya. Sayangnya, untuk sementara semua itu barulah sekadar angan kosong belaka. Keduanya tidak berdaya. Lawan mereka adalah sang alam.

…tapi, Sehun masih memegang teguh janjinya pada Luhan. Mendepak jauh-jauh kata 'menyerah' dari kamusnya. Titik akhir adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin ditemuinya dalam waktu dekat.

Sehun yakin, keinginan Luhan untuk tinggal dan menghuni sebuah ' _rumah_ ' bukanlah asa hampa. Ketakutan akan masa depan mungkin selalu menghampiri mereka, namun selalu ada kata ' _bisa_ '.

Mereka _bisa_ bersama, dan itu harus diwujudkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Desember 2232 AD**

Pada penghujung tahun, Sehun mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil di kediamannya. Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut pesta karena ia hanya mengundang teman terdekat dan rekan yang pernah membantunya dahulu, itu pula tidak semua bisa hadir—seperti Kris, Junmyeon, Kai, dan Jongdae. Agendanya pun terbilang sederhana, hanya makan malam bersama sembari bercengkrama dan bercerita.

Menu utama yang disiapkan oleh Lyra malam itu adalah bebek panggang madu yang sangat lezat, berhiaskan _garnish_ cantik yang dibuat sendiri oleh Luhan. Sehun baru sadar jika Luhan terampil menggunakan pisau. Terkesima dengan caranya membentuk tomat menjadi mawar, apel menjadi angsa, juga memotong wortel dalam bentuk spiral tanpa putus. Katanya, sewaktu di Senshine dulu, ia sering melakukan itu di waktu senggang, bermain dengan mengukir apa saja yang ditemukan.

Melihat antusiasme Luhan dalam menyiapkan jamuan, Sehun merasa tujuannya mengadakan kegiatan itu cukup berhasil; menghibur sekaligus menyibukkan Luhan.

Mereka—Luhan, begitu pula Sehun—memang butuh distraksi. Tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan pasca mengetahui fakta buruk akan kondisi Luhan, sempat membuat suasana rumah menjadi suram akibat penghuninya bermuram.

Untunglah, malam itu hanya ada ceria.

Pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun membawakan bingkisan _dessert_. Tiramisu dari restoran Tutto Bene yang berlokasi di Chungdam. Konon, merupakan salah satu yang terbaik di Seoul. Mereka menikmatinya sembari berbincang selepas makan malam. Kyungsoo bercerita kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yixing tentang riset terbarunya yang baru saja diseminarkan. Luhan sukses mengabaikan Sehun sementara gara-gara tersedot ke dalam topik pembicaraan bersama Minseok. Pria itu menceritakan momen-momen terbaik sepanjang pertandingan sepak bola Liga Inggris selama 16 tahun terakhir.

Sehun tidak keberatan, ia memang butuh Luhan untuk tetap sibuk, sementara dirinya mengambil ancang-ancang mencuri waktu untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk pundaknya, mengisyaratkan dengan tolehan kepala bahwa ia ingin bicara empat mata. Baekhyun yang paham langsung bangun dari sofa dan mengikuti Sehun ke ruang kerjanya.

Pintu ditutup meski apa yang ingin didiskusikan oleh Sehun sebenarnya bukanlah sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia.

"Daerah mana yang memiliki udara paling bersih atau yang masih mengandung kadar oksigen dua puluh persen?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu akan sangat mudah dijawab oleh Baekhyun andai kata mereka hidup di abad-abad sebelumnya.

Baekhyun membuang napas berat. "Kau ingin aku menjawab jujur?"

Sehun tidak suka nada pertanyaan balik pria itu, namun mengetahui kebenaran meskipun buruk, jauh lebih penting daripada menerima jawaban terbungkus harapan yang sebenarnya melompong.

"Katakan saja apa adanya."

"Kalau begitu, jawabannya adalah tidak ada." Ujung bibir Sehun tertekuk ke bawah membentuk kurva, sedikit menyesal membiarkan Baekhyun membeberkan kenyataan. Ia lupa jika Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang lugas, tidak pernah menambahkan pemanis pada sesuatu yang memang sudah pahit sejak awal.

Jemari Baekhyun bergerak memainkan _stylus_ pada permukaan layar _tablet_ , menghimpun informasi dalam sekejap. "Berdasarkan data-data yang berhasil aku kumpulkan dari beberapa situs instansi seperti _Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, World Meteorological Organization_ , termasuk NASA, tempat dengan udara bersih rata-rata berada di penghujung utara dan selatan Bumi seperti Eslandia, Finlandia,Tasmania, juga Pulau Selatan Selandia Baru. Sayangnya, bahkan di udara yang terlihat bersih sekalipun masih mengandung toksin yang tidak berbau. Itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Jumlah kendaraan bermotor bertambah tiap tahunnya, belum lagi dengan masalah emisi yang tidak terkontrol."

"Bagaimana dengan daerah pantai? Bukankah penyedia oksigen terbesar di Bumi adalah lautan? Aku pernah dengar Mauna Loa di Hawaii dan Tahiti juga termasuk daerah yang memiliki udara bersih."

"Mereka sudah keluar dari daftar sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu sendiri, pertumbuhan hotel dan resort sejalan dengan peningkatan limbah rumah tangga. Ditambah lagi proyek reklamasi besar-besaran yang nyaris menyebabkan bencana ekologi."

Tidak mau menyerah hanya gara-gara itu, Sehun mencoba mencari sendiri informasi alternatif. Beberapa menit berselancar di portal dunia maya, ia menemukan hasil pencarian mengenai sebuah pulau yang memiliki julukan _The_ _Island of Forever Young_ —Pulau Awet Muda. Tempat yang dikatakan mengandung kadar oksigen tinggi hingga penduduknya mempunyai rentang hidup lebih lama, di mana sebagian besar bisa hidup hingga di atas usia 80 tahun.

"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang Pulau Giliyang di Madura, Indonesia?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh! Tentu saja! Mengapa aku bisa lupa?" Ia menepuk kening, tampak menyadari kebodohannya melewatkan sebuah informasi yang cukup penting. "Meskipun kadar oksigennya tidak lagi dua puluh persen seperti seratus tahun yang lalu, setidaknya pulau itu tidak terlalu terpapar polusi dikarenakan populasinya yang sedikit, juga lokasi lumayan terpencil dengan akses tempuh yang kurang praktis."

"Kenapa tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai pulau ini jika memang memiliki sesuatu yang baik bagi kesehatan?"

"Jangan tanya aku. Tanyakan saja pada pemerintah negara itu, kenapa tidak mampu mempromosikannya pada dunia," jawabnya sinis. "Hei, tapi menurutku ada sisi baik juga sebenarnya. Jika pulau itu terkenal, maka semakin banyak pelancong yang datang. Kadang aku merasa malu menjadi bagian dari manusia yang punya tabiat destruktif. Mencari tempat indah hanya untuk dirusak kemudian."

"Jadi… aku bisa membawa Luhan ke sana?" Pertanyaan Sehun kentara penuh harap.

"Patut dicoba." Apa yang dilontarkan Baekhyun memanglah bukan jawaban pasti namun di dalamnya ada sebuah kemungkinan.

Itulah yang Sehun cari meski persentasenya hanya nol koma sekian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Januari 2233 AD**

Bernegosiasi dengan pihak Kedutaan Besar Republik Indonesia di Korea ternyata cukup rumit. Harus melewati banyak birokrasi berbelit. Terhadang regulasi di sana sini. Sehun tidak berhak mengeluh lantaran permohonan yang diajukannya memang bukanlah hal sederhana; akses keluar-masuk Pulau Giliyang secara bebas dengan menggunakan portal teleportasi.

Setelah seluruh dunia tahu akan hasil pencapaiannya, Sehun tidak bisa lagi sembarangan melintasi batas negara secara ilegal. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru dan meyakinkan pemerintah negara setempat bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, apalagi permohonan tersebut hanya dilatarbelakangi oleh alasan yang terbilang pribadi.

Awalnya, Sehun tidak mau menyebutkan bahwa orang yang akan dibawa ke Pulau Giliyang untuk menjalani terapi kesehatan adalah Luhan. Ia ingin itu tetap menjadi rahasia, namun tampaknya nama Luhan justru berfungsi sebagai kunci pembuka gerbang. Ketika namanya disebut, kata 'tidak' yang semula absolut berubah menjadi pertimbangan. Persuasi Sehun pun berhasil memperlebar celah yang mulai sedikit terbuka.

"Energi yang sekarang digunakan untuk menjaga kelangsungan hidup rakyat di seluruh dunia, termasuk Indonesia, adalah hasil temuannya. Kami tidak meminta banyak, hanya ingin sedikit menikmati udara negeri Anda. Saya rasa itu bukan hal yang muluk-muluk. Berjasalah demi satu orang yang sudah berjasa terhadap miliaran nyawa di Bumi."

Akhirnya, izin didapat dua minggu kemudian, setelah kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk tetap menjaga kerja sama tersebut jauh dari sentuhan tangan media massa. Sehun dan Luhan diperbolehkan menyeberang, namun proses penyambutan kedatangannya tetaplah prosedural sesuai hukum yang berlaku, harus disertai paspor dan visa.

Pada hari yang sudah dijadwalkan, mereka bersiap-siap untuk menyeberang pada pukul 14:00 KST. Perbedaan zona waktu akan membuat mereka tiba di Giliyang pada pukul 16:00 IWST— _Indonesia Western Standard Time_ atau Waktu Indonesia Barat. Jam itu sengaja dipilih karena mataharinya sudah tidak terlalu tinggi dan berada dalam masa peralihan untuk terbenam. Sehun mencari suasana sore.

"Jangan tegang," kata Sehun pada Luhan di sampingnya yang tak henti menghentakkan tumit sedari tadi. Mereka tengah berdiri di depan portal, menunggu pusaran terowongan terbentuk.

"Aku tidak tegang, hanya…" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berdecak. "Oke, aku memang tegang. Ini pertama kalinya buatku."

"Ke-dua sebenarnya, tapi saat itu kau dalam kondisi tidak sadar."

"Berarti tidak masuk hitungan, karena aku tidak merasa mengalaminya."

Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan Luhan saat itu juga. "Prosesnya akan sangat cepat. Kau akan melihat pemandangan serupa nebula, lalu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di tempat tujuan."

"Aku percaya padamu. Pokoknya—" tangan Sehun yang menggenggam miliknya, diremas kuat. "—jangan lepaskan tanganku." Luhan tidak segan menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Ia memang agak takut dan tidak mau menutupi itu. Masih ada sisa rasa trauma dari kejadian terdahulu ketika ia merasakan bagaimana tidak nyamannya terlempar ke dalam Lubang Cacing.

"Tidak akan," balas Sehun mantap. "Kau siap?" Luhan pun mengangguk.

Begitu terowongan terbuka sempurna, Sehun mengambil langkah besar, menarik Luhan masuk bersamanya tanpa berniat sedikit pun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

.

.

.

Beriklim tropis dengan posisi berada di garis ekuator, membuat sebaran sinar matahari di Indonesia hampir rata sepanjang tahun. Ketika Sehun dan Luhan sampai di ujung terowongan dan menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kali di tanah Giliyang, teriknya matahari menyambut mereka. Udaranya memang segar, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa suhunya dirasa sangat panas bagi mereka, penghuni negeri empat musim. Ditambah lagi, pada waktu yang bersamaan, di Korea sendiri sedang musim dingin. Benar-benar cuaca yang kontras. Sehun dan Luhan sudah mengenakan pakaian sekasual mungkin untuk menghadapi ini, namun ternyata panasnya lebih dari perkiraan.

Menurut Luhan, udara di pulau ini memanglah tidak sebersih Senshine, namun masih lebih baik dari pada Kota Seoul.

Di sana sudah ada beberapa orang petugas imigrasi—dengan kawalan personel tentara nasional—yang mengurus prosedural kedatangan mereka, mengecek paspor, visa, serta dokumen penting penunjang lainnya. Mengingat susahnya mendapatkan izin menyeberang di awal-awal negosiasi, Sehun mengira akan mendapat perlakuan ala kadarnya dari pemerintah Indonesia. Tak disangka, mereka disambut dan dilayani dengan sangat baik.

Ada dua orang perempuan muda, berusia sekitar dua puluhan, merupakan staf ahli dari Kementrian Pariwisata Indonesia yang ditugaskan untuk mendampingi mereka selama berada di Giliyang. Ramah, bersahabat, dan senyum terkembang tak pernah lepas dari wajah. Keduanya menguasai lima bahasa asing dengan fasih, termasuk Korea dan Mandarin.

"Tuah Oh Sehun, Tuan Lu Han, selamat datang di Giliyang. Nama saya Diyah, staf ahli bidang multikultural Kementrian Pariwisata Indonesia." Sehun dan Luhan menyambut jabat tangan gadis muda yang pertama. Rambutnya hitam pekat panjang berkilau dan diikat ekor kuda. "…dan ini adalah rekan saya, Intan."

"Intania, panggil saja saya Intan. Staf ahli bidang kemaritiman. Sungguh suatu kebanggaan bagi kami bisa membantu Anda." Suara penuh semangat datang dari gadis lain yang berambut lebih pendek sebahu. Kacamata bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

Oleh keduanya, Sehun dan Luhan diantar ke tempat titik oksigen tertinggi di salah satu desa yang bernama Bancamara. Jalanannya sangat sempit, hanya cukup dilalui mobil mini berbodi _compact_. Berdasarkan cerita Diyah, sewaktu pulau ini masih dalam tahap pengembangan, jalur prasarana untuk kendaraan roda empat pun bahkan tidak tersedia.

"Apa suhunya memang selalu setinggi ini?" tanya Sehun seraya menyeka keringat di kening dengan handuk kecil yang dirogohnya dari dalam ransel. Ia merasa seperti dipanggang. Meleleh di dalam oven.

"Ya, suhu di beberapa daerah pantai Indonesia normalnya berada dalam kisaran angka 32-36 derajat celsius. Relatif konsisten sepanjang tahun, namun pada tengah hari dalam _equinox_ yang menandai pergantian musim di bulan Maret dan September, matahari berada tepat di atas kepala, suhu pun akan lebih tinggi lagi dibandingkan sekarang," jelas Intan fasih.

Hotel dan resort juga tidak ditemukan di Giliyang, yang ada hanyalah rumah peristirahatan milik warga setempat yang disewakan. Rumah yang disediakan untuk Sehun dan Luhan memang tidak mewah, tapi memiliki spot pemandangan terbaik di pulau tersebut. Teluk dapat terlihat dari beranda samping.

"Semoga Anda berdua tidak keberatan menempati fasilitas ala kadarnya ini," ujar Diyah setelah menguraikan penjelasan panjang lebar mengenai rangkaian informasi akan Pulau Giliyang.

Luhan tersenyum ramah pada gadis itu dan rekannya. "Sama sekali tidak. Ini sudah sangat cukup. Di sini nyaman dan bersih. Kami menyukainya. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya." Ia sedikit menyikut Sehun yang masih sibuk menatap lepas ke arah teluk di mana banyak perahu nelayan merapat di bibir pantai. Sebuah isyarat untuk menyuruhnya tidak ketinggalan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jika butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Kami menginap di rumah warga yang akan Anda temukan bila berjalan 200 meter ke sebelah timur." Intan menutup kalimatnya. Kedua gadis itu pun berpamitan, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan agar mendapatkan istirahat yang mereka butuhkan.

Benda pertama yang Luhan cari di dalam rumah adalah _remote_ AC. Ia merasa sangat kepanasan dan itu tidak bisa ditutupi, terlihat dari jejak keringat yang sudah tercetak di kausnya terutama pada bagian punggung. Luhan celingak-celinguk dan menemukan penampakan benda itu di atas meja makan. Sayang, sebelum sempat ia raih, Sehun datang secepat kilat untuk merampasnya.

"Jangan dinyalakan. AC mengandung p-dichlorobenzene dan formaldehida."

"Ha?" Luhan melongo sesaat. "Dichloro—apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Pokoknya itu zat kimia yang berpotensi menyebabkan gangguan pernapasan."

Kimia bukanlah ranah yang dikuasai Sehun, namun kondisi fisik terkini Luhan memaksanya untuk sesering mungkin membuka jurnal-jurnal kesehatan, lantas menjejalkan otaknya dengan nama serta istilah kimiawi yang berkorelasi dengan kesehatan pria itu. Ia makin tidak tenang begitu menemukan fakta bahwa penggunaan AC yang terlalu lama bisa menyebabkan peningkatan kejenuhan konsentrasi dari karbon dioksida, sehingga jumlah oksigen otomatis akan menurun.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke pulau ini demi membuat keadaannya jadi lebih baik, bukan sebaliknya.

"Tapi aku kepanasan. Tidakkah kau lihat ini?" Ujung kaus diangkatnya, perut rata dan kencang milik Luhan yang berkilat pun terpampang.

Sebisa mungkin, Sehun menutupi pergerakan naik turun jakunnya akibat dari menelan ludah karena diberi suguhan bagian ragawi yang menurutnya masuk kategori seksi.

"Pakai kipas angin saja. Aku melihatnya tadi di kamar tidur utama. Akan kutaruh di ruang tengah."

Sehun pergi mengambilnya, namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak tatkala ia kembali dengan menggotong satu unit kipas angin berkaki, dan di ruang tengah, ia menemukan Luhan tengah bertelanjang dada, menanggalkan kausnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Lidah Sehun terjulur, membasahi bibirnya.

Luhan membongkar isi ransel, mencari baju ganti. _Tank top_ longgar berwarna biru pastel dipilihnya, hampir senada dengan warna langit yang kala itu masih terang. Poni yang menempel di keningnya diambil sejumput dalam genggam tangan lalu dikuncir ke atas. Ia beranjak ke beranda, merentangkan tangan, menghirup udara. Tingkah Luhan layaknya remaja. Menggemaskan. Mata memicing berperang dengan teriknya matahari. Kulit berkilau terekspos sinarnya.

Kini, Sehun menggigit bibir bawah. Akumulasi pemandangan sosok Luhan yang ia lihat sedari tadi sukses membuat anggota tubuh keramatnya menegang berdiri. Tiba-tiba celananya menjadi sesak.

 _Shit… Jangan sekarang… Jangan di sini…_

Luhan menoleh, mendapati Sehun hanya diam terpaku menatapnya dari dalam rumah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Simpan dulu kipas anginnya. Cepat ke sini." Ketika Sehun masih tetap bergeming, Luhan masuk ke dalam hanya untuk menyeretnya keluar menuju beranda.

"Lihat jumlah perahu yang merapat." Telunjuk Luhan terarah ke suatu titik pandang. "Hampir semuanya dicat dengan berbagai macam warna yang mencolok dan berkesan ceria." Ia terus berceloteh, menyuarakan isi kepala terhadap segala sesuatu yang ditangkap oleh netranya.

Sehun membisu. Sekarang jarak ia dengan Luhan hanyalah sejengkal, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantunya lolos dari problema yang dialami. Luhan yang bersemangat malah semakin terlihat menggairahkan. Sesuatu di balik celananya kian menggembung.

Ia mulai kikuk.

Dadanya tiba-tiba saja dipukul pelan oleh Luhan. "Hei, Sehun… dengar tidak, sih? Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya—"

"Aku ingin buang air kecil." Sehun memotong cepat. Buru-buru membalikkan badan lalu mengambil langkah-langkah besar menuju kamar mandi demi segera menuntaskan masalahnya sebelum terbongkar di tempat.

Libidonya memang sungguh tidak tahu diri.

Sementara Luhan memiringkan kepala, menatap bingung tindak-tanduk aneh Sehun tanpa tahu bahwa ia adalah sang penyebab problematika.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan kembali menyeberang pada pukul sepuluh malam waktu setempat dan tiba di Seoul tepat pada pergantian hari, pukul dua belas. Enam jam yang mereka habiskan pada hari pertama di Giliyang, tentunya belum bisa menjadi tolak ukur untuk menyimpulkan apakah membawa Luhan ke pulau itu berdampak baik bagi kesehatannya atau tidak. Namun setidaknya Sehun lega, Luhan tidak menggunakan satu tabung oksigen pun pada hari itu.

Memupuk harapan lewat sebuah kemungkinan dirasa bukan hal sia-sia.

Besoknya, mereka kembali lagi ke Giliyang, juga beberapa hari berikutnya. Izin akses keluar-masuk yang telah didapat, mereka pergunakan sebaik mungkin untuk pergi kapan pun mau. Seperti yang Sehun sudah kira sebelumnya, Luhan tidak akan betah hanya beraktivitas di dalam rumah. Selagi berada di negeri orang, sayang rasanya jika tidak menjelajah dan menikmati potensi alam secara maksimal.

Giliyang memiliki sepuluh gua air. Tiga di antaranya terdapat di desa tempat rumah peristirahatan mereka berada, yaitu Bancamara, sementara tujuh lainnya ada di Desa Banraas sebelah utara. Dalam kurun waktu dua minggu, Luhan berhasil mengunjungi semuanya. Selain itu, ia pun sering bermain di Pantai Ropet, menyaksikan para nelayan memarkirkan perahu mereka di bibir pantai, atau sekadar memanjakan kakinya dengan pijatan pasir putih yang lembut dan hangat.

Tidak setiap saat ia di sana ditemani oleh Sehun. Ada kalanya ketika Sehun memiliki agenda kerja yang tak dapat diabaikan, Luhan pergi bersama Cobby. Robot itu menyimpan ribuan bahasa dalam sistemnya, termasuk bahasa daerah setempat. Luhan sangat terbantu dengan kehadirannya sebagai penyambung lidah dalam berkomunikasi, ketika ia hendak berbelanja cinderamata misalnya, atau sekadar berbincang basa-basi dengan warga sekitar tentang cuaca.

Selama satu bulan, Luhan berusaha beradaptasi dengan udara maupun cuaca Giliyang. Apa yang dirasanya adalah statis, masalah pernapasannya tidak memburuk, namun juga tidak lebih baik. Bolak-balik menyeberang Seoul-Giliyang sebenarnya cukup melelahkan juga merepotkan meskipun via portal, tapi itu satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya jika tetap ingin bernapas lega.

Pada awal Februari, Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa Luhan memiliki musuh baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Februari 2233 AD**

Sehun baru tiba kembali di rumah pada pukul dua dini hari selepas melakukan lawatan kerja sebagai konsultan ke gedung _Space Center_ milik JAXA[1] di Pulau Tanegashima, Jepang. Saat itu, Luhan kedapatan telah terlelap pulas tanpa menunggunya. Ketika berbaring hendak menyusulnya tidur, Sehun tanpa sengaja menemukan penampakan ruam kemerahan pada kulit bagian tengkuk Luhan. Ia merabanya dan itu membuat Luhan menggeliat lantas berbalik posisi. Merasakan sentuhan, ia tahu jika Sehun telah pulang. Tanpa berniat membuka mata, Luhan memeluknya, lengan membelit pinggang lalu kakinya ditimpakan ke atas milik Sehun, seolah pria itu adalah guling nyaman pelengkap tidur yang harus ada.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Apa yang sempat dilihatnya tadi, ia abaikan sementara. Sehun juga merasa letih dan butuh istirahat. Tak lama, ia pun memejamkan mata dengan membawa kepala Luhan menelusup ke dada.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa ada ruam di kulitmu? Apa kau tidak pernah pakai tabir surya setiap ke Giliyang?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang tengah mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatu, bersiap-siap hendak menyeberang bersama Cobby. Hari ini pun, Sehun tidak bisa menemaninya dari pagi akibat pekerjaan, namun ia berjanji akan menyusulnya sore nanti.

"Aku selalu bawa. SPF di atas 30 dengan PA _triple plus_."

"Hei, yang aku tanya, kau pakai atau tidak?"

"Apa itu penting?" Luhan mendongak, ekspresi wajah sedikit acuh seakan menganggap remeh kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun merasa tersulut. Dalam kepalanya, ada sebuah spekulasi akan hal negatif yang tak ingin buru-buru dikemukakan secara eksplisit, dan respons Luhan yang kelewat santai agak mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ya." Ketika mengatakan itu dengan penuh tekanan, roman mukanya berubah kaku, persis orang tua galak yang tidak puas saat anaknya kedapatan membangkang.

Luhan diam. Balas menatapnya tidak senang karena merasa kembali diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Ini sudah layaknya adu tensi. Kekhawatiran Sehun memang beralasan namun menurutnya berlebihan.

Ia pun berdiri, menyampirkan ransel di bahu. "Oke, kadang aku lupa mengolesnya, tapi ini hanya ruam biasa, nanti juga hilang. Tidak usah menanggapinya berlebihan." Kakinya siap melangkah masuk terowongan namun tali pengencang ranselnya ditarik oleh Sehun. Aksi Luhan pun terhenti, mendapat intervensi.

"Hei!" Ia memekik tatkala Sehun merogoh paksa isi ransel dan menarik keluar satu _tube_ tabir surya dari sana.

"Aku tahu kau belum memakainya." Produk itu disodorkan ke hadapan wajah Luhan. "Pakai sekarang atau aku akan melucuti seluruh pakaianmu dan mengoleskannya sendiri ke setiap inchi tubuhmu tanpa terkecuali. Pilih mana?"

Kalimat paksaan yang terdengar vulgar bagi Luhan, membuatnya menganga selama beberapa detik.

"Kau ini—" Luhan ingin mendebat namun itu dirasa hanya akan buang-buang waktu.

Berdecak kesal, benda itu pun disambarnya. Ia mengoleskan _lotion_ tabir surya pada bagian kulit yang tak terlindungi tepat di hadapan Sehun agar pria itu tidak lagi mencerewetinya.

"Oles ulang tiap dua jam sekali," ucap Sehun sembari memasukkan kembali _tube_ ke dalam ransel. Mendengus pelan, Luhan memutar bola mata. Entah kenapa, hari ini tabiat Sehun tak ubahnya pria paruh baya penuh aturan. Sisi remaja Luhan yang masih tertinggal ingin memberontak namun luluh seketika tatkala bibir Sehun mendarat di keningnya.

"Tunggu aku nanti sore." Ada senyum tersemat di penghujung kalimat.

Kesal Luhan hilang menguap entah ke mana. Bibir membentuk garis lurus, lalu jawaban ' _ya_ ' pelan meluncur setelahnya.

Selalu seperti itu bila berdebat dengan Sehun. Rengut, sebentar datang sebentar pergi, namun yang jelas tidak mengubah apa pun di antara mereka. Keduanya tetap menghadapi situasi ini bersama.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tiga sore, Sehun menginjakkan kaki di Giliyang sesuai janji. Ia sama sekali tak berharap sewaktu tiba, disambut oleh wajah panik milik Diyah.

"Tuan Oh!" Pekiknya. "Untunglah Anda datang lebih cepat." Sehun tidak berontak ketika tangannya ditarik dan diseret menuju mobil.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya bingung namun di saat bersamaan sudah punya firasat buruk yang sejatinya begitu ingin ditampik jauh-jauh.

"Tuan Luhan, dia…" Meskipun kalimat Diyah tidak tuntas, nama Luhan yang tersebut di sana rasanya sudah seperti hantaman, dan ketika gadis muda itu melajukan mobil dengan kencang, tahulah Sehun bahwa firasatnya nyata.

Sesuatu telah terjadi pada orang kesayangannya.

Sehun berlari keluar dari mobil tanpa sempat menutup pintu begitu tiba di rumah peristirahatan mereka. Derap langkahnya yang terburu-buru menimbulkan bunyi gaduh dalam rumah. Ia langsung menuju kamar tidur utama dan mendapati Luhan terbaring lemah di ranjang. Di sisinya ada Intan yang meletakkan kain kompres di keningnya dan Cobby yang memegang baskom berisi air. Suhu saat itu panas seperti biasa namun tubuh Luhan berbalut selimut tebal. Ia menggigil.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Suara Sehun bergetar tatkala melontarkan tanya, pertanda panik turut melandanya. Tangan Luhan digenggam, lehernya disentuh untuk mengecek suhu.

Cobby-lah yang menjelaskan kronologi, sebagai saksi mata satu-satunya. "Kami hendak ke pantai saat itu. Luhan bilang ingin berenang, tapi baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja dia mengeluh pusing. Aku menggendongnya kembali ke rumah karena jalannya sudah limbung. Dia juga merasakan mual yang sangat kuat sampai ingin muntah. Sesuai instruksi, aku diminta untuk menghubungi kedua gadis ini bila terjadi sesuatu."

"Waktu kami sampai kemari, Tuan Luhan sudah dalam keadaan menggigil. Saya sudah menghubungi tim paramedik, tapi perjalanan dari Pelabuhan Dungkek ke pulau ini dengan moda transportasi kapal butuh waktu 45 menit," Intan menimpali.

"Itu terlalu lama. Aku akan membawanya kembali Seoul sekarang juga." Putusan Sehun absolut.

Membuang waktu barang sedetik saja demi Luhan, bagi Sehun sama dengan melanggar janjinya.

.

.

.

"Ini gejala PMLE." Sehun langsung terduduk lemas di sofa saat mendengar diagnosis Chanyeol selepas ia memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

PMLE— _Polymorphous Light Eruption_. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh sensitivitas yang sangat tinggi terhadap sinar ultra violet. Perkiraannya ternyata tidak meleset jauh. Sejak menemukan ruam kemerahan di kulit Luhan, Sehun punya hipotesis bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengan matahari.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terdengar membahayakan dari itu. Penyakit tersebut bisa disembuhkan dan mampu sembuh dengan sendirinya dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Namun, yang membuat kepala Sehun ikut berdenyut sakit saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa sinar matahari yang terpancar ke Bumi tidak lagi berkawan dengan fisik Luhan.

Udara bukanlah satu-satunya masalah, melainkan salah satu yang pertama kali muncul sebelum yang lainnya datang mengikuti.

"Sehun, kurasa ini hanyalah awal." Kejujuran mungkin memang tidak indah, namun Chanyeol merasa harus menyampaikan pandangannya agar Sehun tidak mengambil langkah salah atas hidup Luhan.

"Kondisi ini tidak ada bedanya dengan ketidakcocokan Luhan akan udara Bumi. Ada kemungkinan efek sinar ultra violet akan datang lebih cepat pada Luhan. Sebagian besar sinar matahari yang masuk ke Bumi adalah UV A, lalu diikuti UV B, efeknya mungkin hanya terasa pada kulit, tapi… yang kutakutkan adalah UV C yang menjadi penyebab kerusakan terbanyak, hingga mampu merusak DNA."

"Sinar UV C tidak bisa sampai ke Bumi karena tertahan lapisan ozon."

Chanyeol ingin tertawa rasanya. Ia tahu Sehun tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa lapisan ozon Bumi sudah rusak, bolong, menganga lebar sejak lama. Sehun hanya berusaha menolak kenyataan.

"Jangan lagi biarkan Luhan pergi ke Giliyang ataupun terpapar sinar UV secara langsung di mana pun ia berada, termasuk di sini," tuturnya terus terang.

"Lalu harus bagaimana?!" Emosi Sehun melonjak. Di saat mengira telah menemukan secuil harapan ternyata aksinya malah jadi senjata makan tuan. "Dia tidak bisa menghirup udara Bumi, dan sekarang… juga tidak bisa bertemu matahari."

Tiba-tiba Sehun ingin mengutuk pemanasan global, namun ia cukup tahu diri. Ia pun bagian dari manusia yang menyebabkan bencana itu terjadi.

"Sebenarnya… aku dan Baekhyun punya sebuah pendapat yang sama mengenai jalan keluar atas masalah ini, tapi aku tidak yakin kau menyukainya."

"Apa?"

"Senshine."

"Tidak." Kata itu meluncur secepat cahaya bahkan tanpa disertai jeda. "Jangan sebut Senshine. Planet itu mungkin saja lebih baik dan memiliki segalanya dibanding Bumi, tapi di sana bukan rumah."

"Rumah tidak selalu berbentuk tempat. Itu dibangun dengan perasaan."

"Kata-kata yang bagus, tapi aku sedang tidak butuh petuah bijak." Bila keras kepala dan gegabahnya sudah kumat, Sehun sungguh menyebalkan setengah mati. "Luhan sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tinggal, dan aku akan cari cara lain untuk mewujudkan itu."

Chanyeol sudah memisahkan kedua belah bibir untuk mendebatnya, namun urung. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya melontarkan kata 'terserah' pada Sehun yang sedang dalam mode tidak mau dibantah.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak berusaha menutupi fakta akan kondisi Luhan seperti sebelumnya. Apa yang disampaikan Chanyeol, ia salurkan pada Luhan apa adanya. Luhan yang saat itu sudah stabil hanya mampu membuang napas berat. Ia tidak bisa bohong jika dari lubuk hati terdalam, juga menginginkan sepersekian persen kemungkinan itu bisa menjadi asa yang tumbuh dan berwujud nyata.

"Sehun, aku tahu kau pasti bosan jika mendengarku meminta maaf lagi, tapi… kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengatakannya. Aku sudah begitu bodoh meremehkan segala usahamu untuk—"

"Tidak," selanya. "Aku juga berutang maaf padamu karena telah mengambil putusan salah dan mengacaukan semua."

Dalam keadaan berbaring di tempat tidur, mereka terdiam cukup lama, saling beradu pandang dan menggenggam tangan erat. Keduanya takut, namun tak ada yang berani menyuarakan. Semua seakan kembali ke titik nol.

"Luhan…"

"Hmm," sahutnya tanpa peduli lagi Sehun menambahkan kata ' _hyung_ ' atau tidak.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tinggal?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau meragukannya?"

"Aku tidak ragu. Hanya ingin memastikan, kau mau melalui apa pun asalkan bisa menetap, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar ambigu. Ada sirat kegamangan di dalamnya dan Luhan tidak mampu menebak apa.

"Ya." Luhan mengiyakan tanpa tahu ia sendiri yakin atau tidak.

Sehun terpikirkan sebuah rencana dan ia hanya butuh kesediaan dari Luhan—yang untungnya didapat secepat keinginannya. Sebuah konsep yang belum matang dalam kepala, sarat absurdisme, namun tidak akan sulit untuk dicapai. Putusan yang didasari oleh kekalutan dan sedikit rasa putus asa. Sebuah cara di mana Luhan bisa tetap berada di sisinya, meskipun itu berarti harus mengekang serta membatasi zona geraknya.

"Aku akan membangun _oxygen room_ untukmu."

Pendek kata, sebuah penjara…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] JAXA ( _Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency_ ): badan luar angkasa milik Jepang

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Luhan adalah sebuah ballad indah dengan iringan aransemen piano dan string minimalis berjudul **_Safe In A Crazy World_** milik **Corrine May**.

Pulau Giliyang kadang juga disebut Gili Iyang. Jika mencari di _google_ hasilnya akan sama (nama Giliyang baru dibakukan pada tahun 2006). Special thanks untuk 2 orang author pendahulu yang mengizinkan saya untuk memakai nama aslinya sebagai figuran (walaupun dimodifikasi dikit). Tokoh figurannya bukan kuli angkut garam atau tukang sewa villa, kok. Hahaha.

Eerrr… smutnya mana? Nanti deh. Pokoknya ada tapi entah di chapter mana. Saya ga akan kasih pengumuman karena itu bukan _event_ pembagian sembako, hehe. Slow but sure aja lah, tapi tidak usah berharap banyak juga. Smut di cerita ini hanya garnish, jadi yang ngarep itu sebagai main course, dengan sangat menyesal saya sampaikan bahwa kalian telah nyasar, salah masuk "restoran" hehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

.

.

.


	13. Overflow

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Overflow**

* * *

.

.

.

Kediaman Oh tampak sibuk. Mobil-mobil perusahaan jasa konstruksi serta botani keluar masuk melintasi gerbang tiap harinya. Warga sekitar berasumsi bahwa pemilik rumah tengah melakukan renovasi. Satu-satunya spekulasi yang terlintas dalam benak mereka saat itu adalah, Oh Sehun sedang membangun rumah hijau.

Tebakan itu tidak sepenuhnya meleset. Sebuah ruang mirip rumah hijau memang sengaja dibangun di dalam kediaman, tak jauh dari gedung fasilitas penelitian pribadi, tempat di mana dahulu Sehun berkutat dengan penyempurnaan portal. Tak disangka, Doktor Oh Sehun, ahli fisika yang namanya kini tengah melambung di masyarakat berkat pencapaiannya, ternyata memiliki sisi kecintaan terhadap alam yang ia salurkan lewat hobi berkebun—begitu pikir mereka.

Nyatanya, apa yang terpikir tidak seperti yang terlihat.

Sehun bukan pecinta tanaman, apalagi pandai merawatnya. Bahkan kaktus yang mampu bertahan di segala kondisi dan tidak terlalu butuh air pun bisa berakhir nahas di tangannya. Apa yang sedang dibangun adalah sebuah taman, penuh dengan tanaman-tanaman penghasil oksigen terbaik yang sekaligus memiliki fungsi sebagai pemurni udara dari zat-zat berbahaya seperti formaldehida.

Genus krisan atau seruni, _chlorophytum_ , _epipremnum_ , _sansevieria_ atau lidah mertua, palem, _dracaena_ , _aloe vera_ , serta beberapa jenis tanaman yang direkomendasikan ahli botani serta telah teruji oleh para peneliti NASA, adalah yang dipilih Sehun begitu mengetahui bahwa tanaman tersebut pernah dipakai untuk membersihkan udara dan menjaga kadar oksigen di dalam stasiun ruang angkasa.

Oksigen yang dihasilkan akan disalurkan melalui pipa saluran udara ke sebuah bangunan kecil yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Bangunan mungil serupa pondok dengan dominasi warna putih yang Sehun sebut sebagai 'rumah oksigen' untuk Luhan.

Rumah… bukan kamar.

Istilah 'kamar' Sehun hapus dari daftar kamusnya karena mengandung stigma negatif sebagai ruang sempit pembatas gerak, meskipun pada kenyataanya tiada beda. Ini hanya masalah luas, sedangkan fungsi inti dari ruang tetaplah sama; susunan dinding yang—menurut Sehun—menjaga Luhan dari segala macam mara bahaya Bumi yang kini mengincarnya.

Tekad Sehun untuk mewujudkan keinginan Luhan agar bisa tinggal, sangatlah besar. Terbukti dengan ia memilih cara paling aman dan alami, dengan tingkat risiko terendah dalam membangun rumah oksigen. Awalnya, ia sempat terpikirkan metode hiperbarik—menyalurkan oksigen murni 100 persen bertekanan tinggi dari tabung ke dalam rumah—namun itu dinilai mengandung efek samping berbahaya dengan adanya potensi sebagai penyulut api. Menggunakan cara tersebut berarti harus meminimalisir penggunaan alat-alat elektronik yang bisa menjadi pemicu ledakan.

Rumah itu sengaja dibangun berdampingan dengan taman oksigen. Terdapat partisi berupa pintu geser kaca yang dapat diakses oleh Luhan nantinya untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Luhan pun bukan tukang kebun yang baik, tapi setidaknya lebih telaten dalam merawat sesuatu dibandingkan Sehun. Berkebun bisa menjadi salah satu pilihan kegiatan jika ia merasa bosan—meskipun ada jasa khusus perawat tanaman yang akan Sehun sewa nanti .

Satu yang disayangkan, rumah oksigen tidak difasilitasi sebingkai pun jendela. Hanya ada beberapa saluran ventilasi otomatis guna melepas zat buangan seperti karbon dioksida dari dalam rumah, juga _exhaust vacuum system_ dengan kekuatan sedot tinggi untuk digunakan dalam keadaan darurat. Alasan Sehun mendesainnya demikian adalah demi mencegah sinar ultra violet jahat menembus masuk.

Sebagai gantinya, ia menyediakan bilik observasi. Keseluruhan dindingnya adalah layar yang memproyeksikan video hologram tujuh dimensi dengan audio visual mendekati nyata. Sebuah realita virtual. Luhan dapat mengatur pemandangan yang ia mau. Pantai dengan bunyi deburan ombak yang memecah karang, ataupun hutan tropis beserta bunyi tonggeret dan rintik hujan.

Pun begitu, Luhan tetap butuh sinar matahari demi asupan vitamin D. Sehun mengatur masuknya sinar ultra violet lewat atap yang berbentuk atrium kaca. Secara otomatis, plafon akan bergeser terbuka tiap pukul enam pagi dan menutup tiga jam kemudian, tepat pukul sembilan. Hanya sinar matahari pada jam-jam itulah yang Sehun percaya bisa dimanfaatkan oleh tubuh untuk penyerapan kalsium terbaik.

Semua fasilitas itu diperkirakan selesai dibangun dalam waktu satu bulan.

Luhan menyingkap tirai, menatap lepas keluar dari balik kaca jendela lantai dua. Memperhatikan proses pembangunan cikal bakal hunian yang akan menjadi tempatnya bernaung nanti. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya terantuk pelan pada bingkai kayu. Hela napas berat yang ia embuskan meninggalkan jejak embun pada kaca.

Dalam kepalanya berputar banyak tanya. Dirinyalah yang memilih untuk tinggal dan telah menyatakan kesediaan, rela melalui apa pun demi mencapai itu. Bahkan harapannya untuk melanjutkan studi terpaksa harus ia pupuskan gara-gara kondisi ini. Sekarang, Sehun sedang berusaha mewujudkan impian mendasarnya untuk menetap, tetapi kenapa ia harus dihampiri rasa ragu? Inikah yang benar-benar ia inginkan?

Untuk sementara, Luhan tidak punya jawaban dan membiarkan tanya itu menggantung begitu saja. Apa yang ia tahu saat ini adalah mencoba.

Mencoba menjalani pilihan yang telah diambilnya; berada di sisi Sehun… selama mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Maret 2233 AD**

Pertama kali melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah oksigen, Luhan merasakan perbedaan yang begitu kentara. Signifikan. Bernapas di dalam ruang terasa lebih lega dibandingkan di ruang terbuka. Dadanya mendadak lapang. Sensasi tersebut hampir mirip dengan saat ia menghirup udara Senshine. Hampir. Tidak sepenuhnya sama.

Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri taman oksigen dengan tangan merentang, telapaknya pun menyentuh dedaunan. Kelopak mata terpejam ketika ia berhenti, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk membaui aromanya. Sehun memposisikan diri di belakang, mengikuti ke mana kaki Luhan melangkah, mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya, layaknya pengawal.

"Terima kasih." Menoleh, Luhan pun berucap. Suaranya terdengar mengalun di antara bunyi gemericik air dari kolam hidroponik. Tulus, dan Sehun dapat menangkap itu lewat nada suara serta tatap mata.

Berjalan mendekat hingga jarak tiada, Sehun merengkuh Luhan dengan kedua lengan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. "Untuk sementara, hanya sebatas ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu… Aku tidak akan berhenti mencari sampai menemukan cara yang paling efektif."

"Sehun, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Jangan lakukan apa pun lagi."

"Tapi itu harus."

"Ambil jeda," sahut Luhan. "Ini mungkin akan terdengar egois. Kau telah mengerahkan segalanya demi membangun tempat ini untukku, tapi… bolehkah aku meminta lebih?"

"Mintalah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Waktu," jawabnya cepat.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, menatap dalam pada bola matanya nan cemerlang. Berusaha menggali makna dari keinginan Luhan.

"Oksigen bukan satu-satunya yang menjagaku tetap hidup. Untuk fisik, ya tapi… aku juga butuh kenangan… Gunakan waktu luangmu untuk membuat momen bersamaku."

Pinta Luhan terasa bagai _déjà vu_ bagi Sehun. Luhan pernah mengungkapkan hal serupa ketika ia hendak pergi meninggalkannya demi mengikuti pelatihan di ASC dulu, juga sebelum ia mengangkasa jauh dari Bumi, tapi saat itu, Sehun remaja bertingkah tidak tahu diri dengan menolak mentah-mentah keinginannya, menempatkan amarah pada prioritas rasa. Lalu, sang waktu pun menghukumnya, memberi rentang panjang terhadap sebuah penantian.

Sehun memastikan untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Kau punya hak untuk egois." Dagu Luhan diraihnya dengan jemari hingga ia sedikit menengadah, agar sepasang bibirnya yang merah merekah lebih mudah untuk dicumbu.

Mereka berciuman. Saling memagut dengan lekat tanpa henti hingga puas merasakan eksistensi masing-masing. Tidak ada rasa takut akan kehilangan udara, karena keduanya tahu, kini tengah berada di sebuah rumah yang bisa menyelamatkan impian mereka.

Pikir Luhan saat ini, mungkin pengorbanan memang dibutuhkan untuk mewujudkan kata 'bersama' yang pernah dijanjikannya dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada awal-awal kedatangannya kembali ke Bumi, Luhan mendekam cukup lama di dalam kediaman Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia terjun ke masyarakat dengan bebas. Apa yang ia rasakan pada minggu pertama tinggal di rumah oksigen, tidak ubahnya dengan kondisi saat itu. Hanya saja, ruang geraknya kali ini tentu lebih sempit.

Lyra akan datang membawakan makanan, mengambil pakaian kotor sesuai jadwal, atau menggendong kedua kucingnya masuk untuk diajak bermain. Sehun sudah jelas ada di sisinya—selama yang ia mampu. Cuti diambilnya selama seminggu demi menemani Luhan menjalani adaptasi di minggu pertama kepindahan. Luhan memang meminta waktu, namun ia sadar itu tak bisa selamanya. Semenit pun yang diterima, ia mensyukurinya. Untungnya, Sehun memberi lebih.

Agenda makan bersama yang tak pernah terlewat, adalah hal sederhana namun berarti. Mereka mengisi waktu dengan menonton film ataupun tayangan dokumenter, bermain catur juga beberapa _game_ simulasi olahraga (kadang Cobby pun turut serta), bergantian menyikat bulu Zhu dan Xiao Huang, duduk berdua di bilik observasi menikmati ribuan pemandangan Bumi yang tak bisa lagi Luhan lihat secara langsung. Akan tetapi, di antara semua kegiatan bersama Sehun, Luhan sangat menyukai sesuatu yang paling simpel; bercengkerama, sembari berpelukan ataupun sekadar bertautan tangan—seperti saat ini.

"Bisakah kau membuka plafonnya?" tanya Luhan.

Keduanya tengah berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang, dan tiba-tiba saja terlintas keinginan Luhan untuk melihat rupa malam ketika menatap langit-langit rumah. Matahari telah tergelincir berjam-jam yang lalu, Sehun merasa tak punya alasan untuk menolak.

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat?"

"Entahlah… bintang, mungkin."

Sehun memberi perintah, dengan sensor suara, plafon pun perlahan bergeser terbuka menampakkan kelam. Kening Luhan mengernyit, sedikit tak puas mendapati sesuatu tak sesuai harapan. Langit mendung berselimut awan gelap. Tiada satu pun kerlip cahaya di atas sana.

"Bahkan jika tidak sedang mendung pun, aku yakin tidak banyak bintang yang bisa dilihat." Itu memang benar. Sehun mengutarakan apa adanya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sangat berbeda dengan Senshine."

Pergerakan Sehun menjadi gelisah dibuatnya, begitu nama Senshine terceletuk begitu saja dari mulut Luhan. Ada prasangka buruk menjalar dengan tiba-tiba. Prasangka bahwa Luhan menyesali pilihan untuk tinggal di sisinya. Sedikit rasa kesal pun tepercik.

"Tutup saja. Jika hanya ingin melihat bintang, kita bisa mengaktifkan mode planetarium." Nada gerutu tersembunyi dengan apik. Luhan tampak tak menyadarinya. Sehun sudah hendak mengeluarkan perintah untuk menutupnya namun Luhan terkesiap tatkala menemukan suatu penampakan yang lain dari langit.

"Tunggu…" Satu, dua tetesan air tampak menabrak kaca atrium. Tak lama kemudian, diikuti ratusan bahkan mungkin jutaan jarum air tumpah ke Bumi.

"Hujan," gumam Luhan pelan. "Jangan ditutup. Aku ingin melihat dan mendengarnya."

Entah kenapa Sehun tak mau memberi intervensi. Kesalnya mencair begitu saja. Membiarkan hening di antara mereka mengalir setelahnya. Ia memperhatikan Luhan dengan saksama, bagaimana pria di sampingnya mengulurkan satu tangan ke udara, membuka lebar telapak seolah ingin menadah air hujan. Sesuatu yang saat ini sulit ia lakukan. Sehun tahu, hujan virtual yang biasa Luhan lihat dalam bilik observasi tidaklah cukup. Wujud yang nyata lebih memuaskan batinnya.

…tapi, bukankah itu risiko?

Sehun mendadak merasa tak berdaya. Faktanya, akan selalu ada yang hilang dari hidup Luhan meskipun kini ia berada sisinya—sesuai dengan yang pria itu mau. Tiba-tiba saja timbul keinginan Sehun untuk menarik Luhan lebih dalam menuju kungkungannya. Ia tahu pelukan itu tak sebanding, tak mampu menjadi pengganti kebebasannya, tapi setidaknya ia ingin Luhan tahu bahwa dirinya akan selalu ada jika Luhan membutuhkan kenyamanan. Peluk erat yang datang sekonyong-konyong, membuat Luhan terkesiap, tangannya pun ia turunkan perlahan, lantas membelai lengan yang membelit tubuhnya kini.

"Aku akan membiarkan plafonnya terbuka sampai pagi," ujar Sehun. "Kau bisa memandang sepuasnya hingga terlelap, atau merasakan terbangun oleh sinar matahari pertama yang masuk, jika kau mau."

Tercenung sejenak, Luhan sepertinya menyadari bahwa Sehun mampu melihat tembus transparansi dinding keinginannya. Satu kecupan ia daratkan di bibir Sehun. Cepat dan singkat. Hadiah kecil—yang mungkin tak seberapa—atas imbal jasa atas pengertiannya. Sepasang mata milik Sehun berkedip sekali, tak memprediksi itu akan datang.

" _Thanks…_ " Telinganya menangkap bisik pelan terucap.

Begitu membalas peluknya, Luhan pun kembali mendongak, menghabiskan pandangannya pada lanskap sempit di balik kaca yang sebenarnya menurut Sehun tak terlampau indah. Mungkin bagi Luhan berbeda, dan sungguh tak pantas jika Sehun masih menunjukkan sisi sinikal. Bukan saatnya. Bukan pada tempatnya.

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih melakukan aksi serupa, menemani Luhan berbagi pemandangan yang sama.

Bagi Luhan sendiri, 'terima kasih' adalah sesuatu yang akan ia ucapkan mulai kini hingga nanti. Ia telah memutuskan, dibandingkan kata 'maaf' yang tertutur acap kali dirinya merasa menjadi beban, Sehun lebih butuh mendengar ungkapan rasa syukur.

Luhan tidak akan mengeluh… atau lebih tepatnya, berusaha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu kedua tiba, dan Luhan mendapat kunjungan beberapa kali dari teman-teman mereka yang datang untuk menemani serta menghiburnya dari bosan juga sepi. Menguraikan suasana statis di tiap harinya. Sehun terpaksa membatasi jumlah pengunjung—maksimal dua orang—demi menjaga kadar oksigen di dalam rumah. Itu untuk Luhan dan tidak boleh terpakai sia-sia. Bukannya ia perhitungan, tapi mereka masih bisa hidup dengan menghirup udara Bumi yang ada, sedangkan Luhan tidak. Ia lebih membutuhkannya.

Luhan menampik jauh prasangka negatif bahwa kehadiran mereka hanya atas dasar rasa kasihan semata. Oke, siapa pun yang melihat—termasuk dirinya sendiri—tak bisa memungkiri jika apa yang dialaminya memang tampak menyedihkan, namun demi membuktikan bahwa ia tidak sepatutnya dikasihani berlebihan, Luhan berperilaku semestinya, tak ada beda dengan sebelum ruang geraknya terenggut.

Ia masih mampu berceloteh tentang pertandingan sepak bola dan basket teranyar pada Minseok dan Kris. Berseloroh melempar canda dengan Yixing. Mencoba alat baru hasil produksi perusahaan Junmyeon yang dibawanya. Menggoda Chanyeol mengenai momen tukar cincin tunangan dengan Baekhyun yang berakhir kecut gara-gara pihak toko perhiasan salah mengukir nama mereka berdua dalam huruf alfabet; 'CHENYOEL' dan 'BAKEHYUN' (Luhan terpingkal-pingkal sambil memukul-mukul bantal sofa tanpa henti ketika kisah—yang dianggapnya tragis—itu diceritakan padanya).

Kai pun menyempatkan berkunjung pada akhir minggu meski tak lama. Frekuensi kedatangan Kyungsoo adalah yang paling sering di antara semua. Selain untuk Luhan, ia pun datang untuk dirinya sendiri, berkonsultasi dengan Sehun mengenai penelitian yang akan ia kirimkan ke sebuah jurnal astrofisika terindeks Scopus—pusat data terbesar di dunia yang mencakup puluhan juta literatur ilmiah.

Luhan tak bisa bohong, kadang sedikit cemburu dengan interaksi keduanya yang dirasa terlampau intens, apalagi jika mereka sudah berada di rumah oksigen lalu membahas sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. Ingin rasanya melontarkan, " _Jika mau bahas penelitian, pergilah ke mansion utama. Jangan di sini._ " Masalahnya adalah, Sehun tidak mau membiarkan ia sendirian, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti apa yang Sehun mau, jadi di sanalah mereka berdiskusi. Luhan tahu kecemasannya tidak beralasan, namun perasaan tetaplah perasaan, ia dapat terbentuk bahkan hanya dari secuil sugesti.

Ada saat di mana Sehun peka dengan situasi yang mendera Luhan. Pria itu tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun bahkan hingga Kyungsoo pulang. Hanya menjawab tanya Sehun dengan "hmm" dan "ya" kemudian berlalu, menekan tombol pintu geser menuju taman oksigen. Ia mengambil sekop kecil dan mulai mengeruk tanah, entah untuk tujuan apa. Sehun yang turut berjongkok di sisinya pun tidak ia pedulikan.

" _Hyung…_ " Panggilan itu tak berhasil membuatnya menoleh.

"Luhan…" Masih tak ada gubris.

"Xiao Lu…" Pergerakan tangan Luhan berhenti.

Hingga saat ini, ia ingat hanya ibunya yang memanggil demikian, namun lain daripada itu, panggilan tersebut biasanya hanya ditujukan untuk seseorang yang lebih muda. Mata Luhan memicing sinis, melirik sedikit tanpa menolehkan kepala. Pikirnya, kurang ajar benar Sehun ini, hanya karena waktu membuat fisiknya tumbuh lebih pesat lantas seenaknya memposisikan diri sebagai yang lebih tua di antara mereka. Tak mau terjebak distraksi, Luhan lagi-lagi memilih diam.

Sebenarnya, jika hatinya tidak ditunggangi rasa cemburu, Luhan tak akan mempermasalahkan panggilan macam apa pun yang diberikan Sehun. Toh, sebutan itu juga bisa bermakna sebagai panggilan sayang kepada orang terdekat.

Sehun kembali memutar otak. Fokus Luhan harus bisa teralih padanya. Anak panah terakhir pun ia lepas. "Lulu…"

Berhasil. Tepat mengenai sasaran.

Luhan sontak menoleh sembari mengacungkan sekop ke depan wajah Sehun, membuat pria itu sedikit menarik tubuhnya ke belakang demi menghindari benda tersebut.

"Dengar, ya… aku bukan anak anjing. Jangan panggil aku Lulu," tandasnya, tersinggung.

Sehun menurunkan sekop itu dari hadapannya. "Kau cemburu?"

Alis Luhan terangkat sebelah. Itu benar, tapi dengan mengakuinya tentu saja akan menampakkan tanda ketidakdewasaan. Ia tidak bisa menunjukkan sisi itu, demi menyelamatkan harga diri sebagai yang—ia anggap sebenarnya—lebih tua.

"Pada siapa?" Kembali ia pura-pura tenang.

Bahu Sehun mengedik sekali. "Kyungsoo, mungkin?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu padanya? Tak ada alasan." Ia pun bangkit, berusaha menghindari terjerumus ke dalam topik lebih jauh. Sebelum sempat mencapai pintu, Sehun menahan dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei…" Tubuh Luhan diputar menghadapnya. "Jangan menghabiskan energi untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Buang jauh-jauh… Setelah semua yang kita alami, rasanya keterlaluan sekali jika kau masih tidak percaya padaku."

Sial… Pembelaan itu sungguh telak. Luhan menunduk tak berkutik, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Sehun benar. Bahkan probabilitas bahwa pernyataan itu masuk akal, bisa di atas 100 persen. Bukti jika Sehun mencurahkan segalanya demi dirinya, sudah terpampang jelas.

"Maaf," gumamnya, menyesal. Padahal ia sedang berupaya untuk mengurangi penggunaan kata itu, namun akhirnya terpakai juga. Begitu ia menengadah hendak menatap Sehun, pria yang ia kira akan menunjukkan raut kekecewaan, malah tersenyum lebar nyaris melepas tawa. Kening Luhan mengerut bingung dibuatnya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"Kau," sahut Sehun cepat. "Belum pernah kulihat sisimu yang satu ini. Ternyata, imut sekali saat sedang cemburu. Haruskah aku mengajak Kyungsoo kemari tiap hari supaya bisa menyaksikanmu bertingkah imut sepanjang waktu?"

Imut, lucu, manis, adalah kata-kata pujian terakhir yang ingin Luhan dengar dari seseorang ketika mendeskripsikan dirinya. Malah kalau bisa, hilangkan sama sekali dari dalam daftar. Ditambah lagi, canda Sehun tidak membuat suasana hatinya jadi lebih baik. Benar-benar guyonan picisan. Buruk nian selera humornya, pikir Luhan.

"Haha, lucu sekali," balasnya sarkastik dengan nada monoton seperti robot. Luhan tak menyangka, respons tersebut malah membuat Sehun sungguh-sungguh tertawa. "Ugh, tertawa saja sana sampai rahangmu lepas dan menggelinding entah ke mana."

Tawanya makin membuncah, dan Luhan sudah tak mau meladeni. Ia berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah dengan langkah-langkah besar. Ada Sehun yang mengikutinya di belakang masih dengan memegang perut yang belum sanggup berhenti naik turun.

Masalah di antara mereka selesai, meski ditempuh dengan tidak elegan.

Luhan mungkin sedikit mengeluh, namun ia membuktikan diri bisa bertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu ke-tiga dan ke-empat, bisa dibilang sebagai masa transisi yang sesungguhnya. Kehidupan mulai dirasa Luhan makin datar dan statis. Bosan yang sempat hinggap di minggu-minggu sebelumnya ternyata tidaklah seberapa dibanding saat ini. Tak ada lagi hal baru yang bisa dilakukan. Sehun dapat dengan mudah menangkap apa yang dirasanya. Setiap diajak bicara, Luhan kerap kali tampak hilang fokus, menerawang. Jika plafon dalam keadaan terbuka pada malam hari, kadang ia mendongak seperti menanti sesuatu dengan tatapan rindu, entah apa.

Sehun meletakkan piano di dalam rumah oksigen, agar Luhan yang menyukai musik bisa kembali menyibukkan diri, namun benda itu hanya disentuhnya selama tiga hari, setelah itu dibiarkan begitu saja di sudut ruang tengah. Antusiasmenya dalam melakukan apa pun, perlahan memudar. Sebagian gairah hidupnya menghilang, tapi Luhan tak pernah buka suara.

Makanan yang disajikan untuknya akhir-akhir ini selalu bersisa, dan itu membuat Sehun khawatir akan kondisi kesehatannya. Sehun pun memilih diam sampai akhirnya pada suatu agenda makan malam, ia tak tahan lagi untuk bersuara tatkala melihat apa yang dilakukan Luhan hanyalah mengacak-acak salad di mangkuk dengan garpu tanpa ada niat untuk menyantapnya.

"Makan dan habiskan."

Mendengar tutur kata layaknya perintah, Luhan mengangkat kepala, menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Tak ada niatan membantah, mungkin akibat terlalu lelah dengan berjuta pikiran di kepala. Ia membalas dengan anggukan lemah dan mulai memindahkan salad ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyah lambat tanpa semangat.

Menyaksikannya, Sehun menghela napas sembari meletakkan kembali garpu. Sedikit kecewa. "Dengar, aku tahu bagimu ini tidak mudah, bagiku pun sama. Kuharap kau bisa sedikit lebih tabah. Jika memang tidak puas dengan ini semua, baiklah aku akan cari cara lain."

Luhan merasa kalimat itu terkesan memojokkan, seakan-akan ia adalah seseorang yang tidak mensyukuri apa yang sudah diberikan padanya. Sedikit banyak, ia ingin usahanya untuk beradaptasi dengan keadaan, mendapat apresiasi.

"Apa aku terdengar pernah mengeluh?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak, tapi kau menunjukkannya."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku tetap di sini, kan? Tidak ke mana-mana." Tentu saja, Luhan di sana sepanjang waktu, bukan karena ia tidak mau pergi, melainkan memang tidak bisa.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud." Luhan membuang muka, tak ingin topik ini dibahas lebih jauh, namun di sisi lain, Sehun justru ingin menumpahkan semuanya. "Waktu. Momen. Katamu, hanya itu yang kau inginkan dariku, dan aku memberikannya… tapi yang kulihat, akhir-akhir ini kau seperti orang merajuk, tampak tidak puas dengan ini dan itu. Padahal aku sudah mencoba melakukan segalanya untukmu. Setidaknya, hargai aku dengan tidak melakukan hal yang merugikan dirimu sendiri. Contohnya ini, aku hanya ingin kau makan teratur agar tidak sakit. Jangan mempersulit."

"Oh, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa dirimu sangat berjasa, begitu? Dan kau menyesal melakukannya setelah tahu sikapku seperti ini? Jika kau memang tidak tulus dan merasa berat hati, tidak usah diteruskan. Aku—"

"Berhenti bicara sembarangan!" Perangkat makan yang terhampar di hadapan, bergetar begitu Sehun menggebrak meja, kemudian hening menyergap cukup lama.

Sehun bangkit dari kursi setelah mengelap sudut bibir dengan serbet. "Sekarang, terserah kau mau berpikir apa, yang jelas makanan ini harus sudah habis saat Lyra _noona_ datang membereskannya nanti."

Sosoknya pun menghilang di balik pintu akses utama rumah oksigen, meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri yang kini meneguk ludah kasar. Celananya ia remas, pertanda kesal. Bukan pada Sehun, tapi dirinya sendiri. Biasanya ia begitu tenang, namun kali ini entah apa yang merasuki hingga mengubahnya menjadi manusia sinikal sekaligus apatis. Sementara, Sehun sendiri berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia tak perlu bereaksi terlalu keras terhadap Luhan, jika mengingat kondisi tak menguntungkan yang menghinggapinya, dan itu memang bukanlah sesuatu yang sengaja ia pilih.

Keduanya pun lantas menyadari, bahwa mereka tengah dilanda stress. Diserang oleh akumulasi tekanan batin.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki bilik observasi, mengaktifkan sistemnya yang bernama Vivi. Ia ingin menyaksikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kepalanya kembali dingin dan hatinya menjadi tenang.

"Selamat datang kembali di bilik observasi. Apa yang ingin Anda lihat kali ini?" Suara robotik sistem Vivi menyambutnya.

"Vivi, apakah kau bisa menampilkan video selain pemandangan alam? Dokumentasi tentang seseorang misalnya."

"Tentu saja, saya bisa mencarikan data yang terdapat di dunia maya. Anda tinggal menyebutkan kata kunci dan saya akan menghimpun lalu menampilkannya."

"Tolong tampilkan semua video yang berkaitan dengan Lu Ming Liang dan Lu Han."

Vivi mulai menghimpun data dan dalam jeda yang tak begitu lama, sistem tersebut memproyeksikan berbagai citra gerak seorang wanita muda berparas ayu dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai. Salah satunya, ada momen di mana wanita tersebut tampak meletakkan kamera kemudian menjauh dari tangkapan lensa demi menghampiri seorang bayi yang berdiri goyah dengan tangan mencengkeram erat kaki meja.

" _Kemari Xiao Lu. Melangkah pelan-pelan ke pelukan Mama._ "

Bayi itu adalah dirinya, dan video ini pastinya merupakan hasil dokumentasi sang ibu ketika ia baru belajar berjalan. Program hologram tampilan Vivi tampak sangat nyata. Tangan Luhan terulur hendak menyentuh fisik wanita itu, namun tentu saja kosong, tidak ada satu pun partikel konkrit yang bisa disentuhnya.

"Mama…" Luhan menyuarakannya parau, dan tiba-tiba saja sudut matanya terasa basah, air yang menggenang di pelupuk—entah sejak kapan—akhirnya menetes, mengalir terjun hingga bermuara di garis rahangnya.

Luhan telah berkali-kali membuktikan diri sebagai pribadi yang tahan banting, namun malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis.

.

.

.

Bersitegang dengan Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu, membuat Sehun berakhir gelisah di ranjangnya. Sekesal apa pun ia, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian begitu saja dirasa bukan pilihan yang tepat. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih dewasa menyikapi semua. Setelah menyelami pikiran dengan dalam, selimut pun disibak, tungkai bergerak turun dari ranjang, kemudian melangkah cepat menuju rumah oksigen.

Kamar tidur Luhan kosong. Sehun tak menemukan sosok Luhan yang terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Panik sedikit melanda, namun ia tahu Luhan tidak akan ke mana-mana, dan pastinya masih berada di dalam area rumah. Mungkin taman oksigen, pikir Sehun. Ketika hendak menuju ke sana, telinganya menangkap suara datang dari bilik observasi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berganti haluan.

Apa yang ditemukan Sehun seakan meremas jantungnya. Video proyeksi masa kecil Luhan bersama seorang wanita yang ia yakini adalah ibunya, mengalir berputar di sekeliling bilik, dan ada Luhan yang meringkuk di sudut dengan kepala terbenam di antara dua lutut tertekuk hingga menyentuh dada.

Tak tahan lagi, Sehun segera menghampiri, berlutut di hadapannya. "Luhan…"

Luhan terkesiap, sontak mengangkat kepala, lupa jika di sudut mata dan pipinya masih terdapat jejak air mata. Pemandangan yang baru dilihat untuk pertama kali selama hidupnya, tak ayal membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Kau menangis?" Penuh rasa khawatir, ia pun bertanya.

Menampik dengan gelengan cepat, Luhan pun buru-buru menegakkan punggung, tangan mengusap pipi demi menghapus bukti. Aksi tersebut sungguh tak berguna. Sehun sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku." Dua kata itu meluncur bersamaan, diucapkan oleh sepasang bibir milik masing-masing.

Sehun dan Luhan beradu pandang, mempertanyakan untuk apa maaf yang baru saja terucap. Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih jauh, mereka pun lantas paham. Keduanya baru saja saling meminta maaf untuk hal tak mengenakkan yang terjadi saat makan malam tadi.

"Apa kau menangis karena aku?" Ada perasaan bersalah tersirat dalam nada Sehun.

"Tidak, tidak… bukan kau. Entah kenapa aku agak sensitif akhir-akhir ini dan tiba-tiba saja aku rindu ibuku… Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Luhan yang tampak rapuh langsung didekapnya erat. "Ayo, kita tidur. Atau kalau mau, kau bisa berbagi cerita tentang ibumu denganku, kita mengobrol sampai pagi, atau setidaknya sampai mengantuk. Bagaimana?"

Mengangguk setuju, Luhan pun membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sehun setelah sebelumnya mengalunkan kata 'terima kasih' di telinga pria itu.

Kata terima kasih kesekian, masih dengan ketulusan yang sama di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, April 2233 AD**

Seminggu menjelang ulang tahun Sehun, Luhan berpikir keras. Meskipun hidupnya bagai burung dalam sangkar, ia masih ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial padanya. Akan tetapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin bisa berjalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan mencari hadiah, pun mencarinya via situs belanja daring yang notabene akunnya adalah milik Sehun dan dengan uang deposit yang juga miliknya. Itu akan sangat lucu dan terlebih lagi, tidak ada artinya.

Selepas matahari terbenam, Luhan masuk ke taman oksigen, mencari tanaman _aloe vera_ yang bisa dipindahkan ke dalam pot kecil untuk diletakkan di samping tempat tidur. Langkahnya terhenti tatkala melewati deretan tanaman krisan. Mata memandang takjub, tak menyangka jika sebagian bunganya telah mekar bersemi. Putih adalah yang paling dominan, namun selain itu, berbagai warna pastel lembut serta terang yang mencolok mata, ada di sana; merah, kuning, ungu.

Keindahan visual yang memanjakan mata, tiba-tiba saja memberi Luhan sebuah ide.

.

.

.

Telah terbiasa tidak merayakan ulang tahun selama enam belas tahun terakhir, membuat Sehun lupa bahwa sekarang ia memiliki orang terdekat di sampingnya untuk berbagi momen spesial tersebut. Jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, dengan begitu bodoh ia tanpa sengaja telah menyetujui sebuah agenda kerja tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Bersama Kai, menjadi _keynote speaker_ dalam seminar internasional yang dilaksanakan di Caltech. Sudah kepalang tanggung, janji telah dibuat dan harus ditepati karena berhubungan dengan banyak pihak.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf pada Luhan dan berjanji akan segera kembali secepatnya begitu kegiatan selesai. Saat itu, Luhan hanya mengangguk, tersenyum, yakin jika Sehun tak akan melanggar janjinya, karena selama ini memang tidak pernah.

Luhan menunggu dan menunggu, namun hingga pukul sepuluh malam, Sehun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepulangan. Ia menatap sendu pada kue ulang tahun yang dipesankan Lyra sesuai keinginannya. Sebuah kue dengan susunan potongan roti berselimut krim melingkar membentuk bunga aster. Tak ingin bentuk serta tekstur kue tersebut rusak, Luhan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyimpan itu di dalam kulkas.

Kelopak mata Luhan mulai mengerjap pelan ketika ia merebahkan diri di sofa. Masih ingin menunggu, apa daya kantuk menyerang. Mencoba memaksa mata tetap terbuka lebar, sayangnya gagal. Tanpa sengaja, ia pun terlelap. Hadiah yang ia siapkan untuk Sehun teronggok begitu saja di atas meja.

.

.

.

Menutup pintu mobil dengan tergesa, Sehun berlari keluar garasi seraya melirik jam tangan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11:30 PM, yang berarti ia hanya punya sisa setengah jam lagi untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Luhan. Ia mengutuk situasi di mana penerbangan pesawat jet-nya harus mengalami _delay_ gara-gara cuaca.

Menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan tertidur pulas di sofa, membuatnya harus berjingkat mendekati. Tak mau membuat bunyi gaduh yang bisa membangunkannya. Ulang tahun pertamanya dengan Luhan setelah terpisah sekian lama hanya berakhir dengan dia memandangi wajah tenang pria itu. Hela napas mengembus berat. Ironis, ia pikir.

Sehun menoleh dan tanpa sengaja mendapati penampakan rangkaian bunga krisan yang tersusun cantik dalam sebuah vas kristal berleher tinggi di atas meja. Terdiri dari aster, zinnia, gerbera, serta bunga genus krisan lain yang Sehun tidak hafal namanya. Di antara kuntum-kuntum bunga, terselip selembar kartu. Tangan Sehun gatal untuk menyentuhnya. Kartu tersebut diambil, lalu ia pun mulai membaca tulisan tangan Luhan yang tertera dengan tinta.

 _Dear, Sehunnie (semoga kau tidak keberatan aku panggil begitu di usia 33 tahun)._

 _Selamat ulang tahun… Terlalu banyak doa dan harapan yang ingin kuberikan padamu sampai aku tidak sanggup menulisnya. Intinya, aku inginkan semua yang terbaik untukmu, mungkin juga untuk kita (tidak apa-apa, kan jika aku turut menyertakan diriku di dalam doa untukmu?)._

 _Ini adalah satu dari sedikit momen ulang tahun yang bisa kau rayakan di saat aku ada. Namun sayangnya, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang berharga… yang ada, malah kau yang memberiku segalanya dan itu menjadi hal yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan._

 _Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih (oh, menghujanimu dengan ucapan terima kasih, sebenarnya bukan termasuk hadiah)._

Senyum, terkembang di wajah Sehun. Ia begitu menyukai bagaimana Luhan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang serius namun selalu ada selipan canda di tiap ujung kalimat. Kembali matanya terfokus pada kartu untuk membaca sisa pesan hingga akhir.

 _Aku tahu, kau tidak begitu menyukai bunga, tapi… apakah kau tertarik untuk mencari tahu bahasa bunga krisan? Itu adalah hadiahku yang sesungguhnya dan yang terpenting, aku belajar mendapatkan itu darimu._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Lu Han_

Kartu diletakkan di meja, dan setelah pandangannya ia tetapkan pada rangkaian bunga dengan saksama, Sehun baru menyadari ada pita kertas warna-warni terikat di beberapa tangkai krisan berwarna putih dan kuning. Satu simpul ia tarik dan terurai. Di dalamnya, tertulis sebuah kata.

 **Kejujuran**.

Kemudian, satu pita lagi ditariknya.

 **Perasaan murni**.

Rasa penasaran membuncah, dan Sehun melepas semua pita yang tersisa.

 **Kesetiaan** … **Pengabdian** … **Ketabahan** …

Pandangannya seketika memburam. Satu isak pelan lolos tanpa permisi. Kelima pita kertas di telapak tangannya ia remas kuat. Menurut Luhan, itu adalah hadiah untuknya. Bukan berupa benda yang dapat ditakar dengan kuantitas angka, melainkan berbagai perasaan berharga yang bernilai di atas segalanya.

"Sehun?" Terkejut, ia pun berbalik dan mendapati Luhan telah terbangun, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangkit berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau sudah pulang…"

"Maaf baru datang selarut ini. Pesawatku mengalami _delay_ dan—" Sehun merasa tak sanggup meneruskan kalimat ketika suaranya tiba-tiba berubah parau.

Luhan mendekat, mengikis jarak untuk mengecek apakah pria itu baik-baik saja. Matanya lantas menangkap tangan Sehun yang terkepal meremas pita warna-warni.

"Oh, kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Ya."

"Maaf, itu hanya—"

"Terima kasih," selanya cepat. Tak mau mendengar Luhan menganggap itu sesuatu yang sepele baginya. "Aku sangat menyukainya. Apa yang kau sampaikan… adalah sesuatu yang sangat kubutuhkan… Ini hadiah ulang tahun terindah yang pernah kuterima. Terima kasih."

Begitu mendengar getar suaranya, Luhan buru-buru menangkup pipi pria itu. Meletakkan rahang tegasnya dalam telapak, menarik wajah Sehun mendekat lantas mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Luhan setelahnya.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum teduh, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Lakukan sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih lama."

Luhan tak menolak. Pinta Sehun dikabulkannya tanpa banyak pertimbangan. Ia membenturkan sepasang bibirnya untuk melekat lebih lama dengan milik Sehun. Kening keduanya beradu tatkala Luhan menyudahi.

"Lagi…" Sehun menjadi rakus meminta, dan Luhan tak punya sedikit pun ragu yang menghalangi dirinya untuk memberi lebih.

Kali ini Sehun menyambut ciuman tersebut, membalas lebih agresif sembari merengkuh tubuh Luhan ke dalam peluknya tanpa bersisa jarak. Pita kertas yang digenggamnya pun terlepas jatuh. Kini tangannya sibuk menuju tengkuk Luhan, bermaksud mengunci cumbuan lebih lama dan dalam.

Hangatnya api kecil di dada perlahan berubah menjadi kobaran yang lebih besar. Ketika pagutan terlepas, Sehun mengecup rahang Luhan, menyusuri dari bawah daun telinga hingga dagu, membuatnya terpaksa mendongak, dan setelah itu bibir Sehun menggelincir di lehernya hingga berakhir pada bagian ceruk.

"Kau sudah memberiku hadiah yang sangat berharga, tapi… apakah akan terdengar egois bila aku meminta lebih? Karena aku begitu menginginkanmu…" Kalimat pinta Sehun begitu tak asing di telinga Luhan. Ia yakin beberapa waktu sebelumnya, kalimat itu adalah miliknya.

Dengan napas setengah memburu, Luhan pun menuturkan jawaban serupa dengan yang pernah diucapkan Sehun padanya dulu. "Kau punya hak untuk egois."

Luhan meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan hati, menyatakan kesediaan untuk dimiliki secara utuh. Dalam kepalanya, tak ada lagi pertimbangan usia serta posisi. Ia sudah berserah diri, memberi kendali penuh pada Sehun secara sukarela. Segala hal melelahkan yang bercokol di pikiran, mereka buang jauh-jauh. Malam ini, hanya ada ' _kau dan aku_ '.

Bibir keduanya kembali mematri cumbu. Diikuti tangan tak sabar yang saling menanggalkan pelapis tubuh. Pergerakan ceroboh mereka membuat pakaian berceceran di sepanjang lantai menuju kamar tidur, layaknya peninggal jejak.

Tak ada sehelai pun material kain yang tertinggal saat tubuh keduanya terjatuh di atas ranjang. Sehun memerangkap Luhan di antara dua lengan kukuhnya. Ketika Luhan mendongak dengan maksud mematut tatap, ia baru menyadari jika plafon dalam keadaan terbuka, dan hujan lagi-lagi datang menggempur kaca atrium kamar. Menjadi pemandangan yang melatari sosok gagah Sehun. Indah, pikirnya.

Kedua tangan Luhan terulur, bukan demi air hujan seperti sebelumnya, namun melingkarkan lengan di leher Sehun demi menariknya mendekat untuk kembali bersatu lewat ciuman lekat yang saling menuntut.

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya demi memanjakan bagian-bagian sensitif di tubuh Luhan, semua murni berdasarkan insting. Bagaimana lidahnya menggelincir tanpa hambatan menyapu cuping telinga hingga mengakibatkan kepala Luhan bergerak gelisah. Bagaimana intensnya ia melumat serta menjentik puting tanpa jeda hingga menegang dan bibir Luhan yang tak lagi mengatup pun melepas desah. Bagaimana tangannya dengan lihai bergerak memanjakan bagian privat hingga dada Luhan membusung seakan hendak melambung, menikmati sensasi.

Sehun tahu bahwa ia harus mempersiapkan Luhan terlebih dahulu, namun setelah membuka lebar kedua tungkainya, ia tersadar akan sesuatu yang membuatnya bergeming diam. Tidak ada pelumas, dan Sehun tak yakin untuk menggunakan saliva sebagai pengganti. Bagaimana bila Luhan tidak berkenan? Momen yang seharusnya berkesan akan berubah berantakan.

Keraguan Sehun terpancar dari gestur serta sorot mata. Luhan dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah. Tahu hal apa yang sedang menggelayuti pikirannya saat itu.

" _Aloe vera_ , di samping tempat tidur," kata Luhan tiba-tiba, memecah hening di antara mereka.

Kening Sehun mengernyit. "Apa kau yakin memakai itu sebagai—"

" _Yes_. Itu alami, aman digunakan. _Hypoallergenic_ dan tidak meninggalkan residu."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Membaca, tentu saja."

Kini kerutan di keningnya makin menjadi, hampir membuat kedua alisnya bertemu. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Luhan diam-diam membaca sesuatu tentang seks. "Dan apa tepatnya yang kau baca?"

"Kau mau bahas itu sekarang?"

Oh, benar juga. Itu bisa dibahas nanti. Sehun tidak boleh meruntuhkan atmosfer yang telah terbangun.

Dipetiknya dua batang _aloe vera_ lalu masing-masing dipatah jadi dua. Getah lendirnya ia jadikan pelumas. Sehun tak menyangka, jarinya yang licin jadi lebih mudah mengakses ke dalam lubang Luhan. Ia bersyukur untuk itu, karena Luhan tak perlu merasakan perih yang terlampau menjadi.

Total ada tiga buah jari yang berkerja memperlebar celah, dan Luhan mendadak menggeliat gelisah diikuti erang desah ketika tanpa sengaja jemari tersebut menyerang titik nikmatnya.

Itu adalah kode bagi Sehun untuk segera masuk dan mengisi. Jemari ditarik keluar, lalu kejantanan yang telah terlumuri pelumas merata, mulai menerobos perlahan. Luhan awalnya mengerang tak nyaman, namun setelah mencoba sabar menahan perih hingga tak ada lagi sisa ruang di lubangnya, ia mulai menetralkan napas, dituntun oleh Sehun.

Tumbukan demi tumbukan mengalir pelan di awal dengan tempo lambat. Pun begitu, kenikmatan tetaplah menjalar dan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat napas mereka tumpah deras memburu. Dengan begitu, kebutuhan akan oksigen pun meningkat drastis. Tanpa sengaja, mata Sehun tertuju pada dinding di mana terpasang layar LCD pengecek kadar oksigen. Sedikit terbeliak begitu menyadari bahwa grafik kuantitas oksigen menurun signifikan. Kegiatan bercinta mereka membuat rumah ini seperti dihuni oleh empat orang yang tengah menghirup udara. Itu melebihi kapasitas yang seharusnya.

Ada cemas melanda bahwa pasokan akan menipis cepat, namun kekhawatiran itu hilang seketika tatkala Luhan menangkup pipinya erat lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari sana untuk menatap bola mata indahnya yang jernih. Lagi-lagi Luhan dapat menangkap kecemasan yang ia tanggung.

"Berhenti memikirkannya. Kumohon, Sehun… jangan pikirkan apa pun soal itu. Aku membutuhkanmu…" Luhan berucap terengah. Nada tuntutan tersirat. "Aku butuh kau untuk membuatku merasa benar-benar hidup."

Sekarang Sehun mengerti, kebebasan adalah salah satu komponen kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, dan Luhan tidak memiliki itu, maka yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menggantinya hanyalah dengan membawa ia terbang melayang menuju langit ke-tujuh.

Dengan lengan kukuhnya, Sehun menyongsong tubuh Luhan untuk menegak dan masuk ke dalam pangkuan. "Apa kau nyaman dengan posisi begini?" tanyanya memastikan sembari memposisikan tubuh pria itu. Luhan mengangguk lalu secara reflek mengunci pinggang Sehun dengan kedua kakinya.

"Cobalah untuk bergerak bersamaan." Luhan kembali menuruti setelah Sehun memberinya aba-aba.

Pinggulnya keduanya bergerak sinkron naik turun, satu ritme. Posisi Luhan yang demikian lebih memudahkan kejantanan Sehun untuk bersentuhan dengan seluruh area dinding tempat kumpulan saraf bersarang dan juga menumbuk dengan dalam. Meremas sejumput rambut belakang Sehun, Luhan mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Membawa kepala Sehun terbenam di leher jenjangnya, di mana pria itu bisa menghisapnya di beberapa area, meninggalkan jejak cinta.

Ruangan itu berpadu bunyi. Rintik hujan, pacuan degup jantung, sahutan deru napas, lenguh desah merdu, erangan puas, serta kontak antar kulit.

Sehun semakin menuntut kecepatan, namun gerak Luhan justru melambat. Frekuensi tarik-embus napasnya berubah, tampak butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menghirup udara masuk ke dalam paru-paru. Seperti ingin meraup habis seluruh oksigen di dalam rumah. Menyadari ini, Sehun segera mengambil tindakan.

"Stop." Pinggul Luhan dicengkeram erat, ditahan agar tidak bergerak. "Jangan bergerak lagi. Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Luhan tak berontak. Tak bisa dipungkiri, stamina mulai hilang akibat masalah pernapasan. Leher Sehun dipeluknya dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa naik turun oleh kedua lengan kuat pria itu sampai akhirnya satu tumbukan berhasil mencapai titik ternikmatnya.

"Aah!" Ketika memekikkan desahan, otomatis kepala mendongak dan punggungnya melengkung sempurna bak busur.

Itu merupakan pertanda bagi Sehun untuk menggempur di bagian yang sama berulang kali. Ia sendiri mulai lelah namun belum ingin menghentikan semua sampai mereka berdua mencapai sensasi firdaus yang dicari. Beberapa kali ia melihat sklera bola mata Luhan berputar bersamaan dengan pria itu menjambak rambutnya kuat.

Dinding berkedut yang memerangkap kejantanannya di dalam sana, membuat Sehun mengerang. Ia tahu sebentar lagi Luhan akan tiba di ujung orgasme, begitu pula dirinya. Melihat tanda ini, Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan kembali terjun berbaring, punggung menyentuh permukaan kasur. Dalam posisi menindih, serangan tumbukannya tidak berhenti.

"Se-sehun… " Namanya diucapkan Luhan di antara desah.

"Sebentar… lagi…" Sengal napas yang memenggal kalimat itu menjadi semacam rambu untuk Luhan bersiap-siap menerima ejakulasinya.

Dalam tiga tumbukan terakhir, satu pelepasan terjadi. Milik Sehun, tanpa disangka. Setelah mendapatkannya, tangannya segera mengurut kejantanan Luhan hingga mengantarkan ia menuju orgasme di menit berikutnya. Penyatuan tersebut dibiarkan apa adanya untuk beberapa lama, tanpa ada niatan melepas tangan yang saling mengunci tubuh milik manusia yang dianggap berharga.

Kening Luhan, Sehun kecup sekali. "Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut. Nikmat yang melenakannya, tak lantas membuat ia lupa diri untuk memastikan keadaan Luhan.

Pria mungil dalam peluknya menjawab dengan sesuatu yang tak ia sangka. "Tak pernah… sebaik ini…" Luhan berujar yakin. Kembali ia mendekatkan kepala agar bisa mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sehun setelahnya. Sebuah ungkapan rasa sayang dan terima kasih yang tak berupa verba.

Hujan yang masih betah merintik pun mengantarkan kedua anak manusia—yang enggan berjarak—ke dalam pusaran damai.

.

.

.

Bias sinar mentari pagi yang menyapa masuk dari balik kaca atrium, bisa jadi sesuatu yang membuat Sehun terjaga, namun yang memaksa matanya terbuka penuh dan kesadarannya mengumpul kembali, adalah Luhan. Pria yang saat ini tengah memandangnya lekat penuh afeksi dengan kedua belah netra cemerlang.

"Selamat pagi…" Suara lembutnya bertutur. "Pagi pertamamu di usia tiga puluh tiga."

Sehun mengerang. "Perlukah angka itu disebut?" protesnya parau. "Terlebih lagi oleh seseorang yang akan berusia tiga puluh tujuh minggu depan…"

Tawa renyah Luhan mengalun, mengisi udara, menjadi mitra sinar matahari sebagai pembawa hangat suasana. Derainya mencipta garis-garis menawan di kedua sudut mata, dan Sehun hanya melihat satu lukisan rasa di wajahnya.

Bahagia… Sesuatu yang baru ia temukan lagi setelah sekian lama. Sehun mencoba mengingat, kapan terakhir ia melihat transparansi perasaan semacam itu pada Luhan. Pada akhirnya, ia tak ambil pusing memikirkan. Apa yang terpenting adalah yang terlihat kini.

Bagai sebuah stimulus, hal itu memancing reaksi serupa terhadap Sehun. Ia turut tertawa bersamanya. Tak lagi terasa aura murung menyelimuti seperti yang lalu. Luapan perasaan cintanya telah memanggil gairah kehidupan Luhan kembali. Sadarlah ia, bahwa apa yang mereka berdua rasa, memiliki sebutan nama.

 _Pulang_ … _Rumah_ …

Berharap entitas abstrak ini eksis selamanya, tentu saja menjadi ingin mereka. Namun tidak dapat ditampik jika sejak awal, konspirasi alam semesta turut ambil bagian sebagai pengatur lakon dan skenario kisah di antara keduanya.

Semesta pun telah mengatur jika setelah ini, Luhan akan mendapatkan satu lagi panggilan _cinta_ lain,

…dari Senshine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

1) Konsep taman oksigen saya adaptasi dari oxygen garden pesawat Icarus dalam film Sunshine. Ada yang sudah pernah nonton? 2) Aloe vera pada dasarnya memang hypoallergenic, tapi ada beberapa kasus orang yang alergi dengan itu, jadi hati-hati bila memutuskan untuk memakainya pada bagian intim *but I guess you won't* dan tidak disarankan untuk pemakaian oral. 3) Untuk ending, ga perlu lah diributkan, karena sudah saya beri hint sejak lama di note chapter: Departure. Lupa kali yaaa?

Ok, bye… Terima kasih sudah membaca.

.

.

.


	14. Verdict

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Verdict**

* * *

.

.

.

" _Lu Han…_ " sayup-sayup suara lembut merinaikan namanya, milik seorang wanita.

Luhan meniti langkah, perlahan mendekati sosok siluet yang tampak berdiri menunggunya di bawah naungan pohon besar nan rindang. Batang utamanya memiliki diameter sangat lebar, bervolume ribuan meter kubik—mirip pohon _Sequoia Raksasa_ —dengan tiap-tiap cabang kukuh yang dihiasi sulur-sulur cantik layaknya tirai dari kumpulan pita, dedaunan hijau tumbuh lebat dan rimbun menyerupai payung. Angin sejuk berembus. Lembar demi lembar daun rontok dimainkan gravitasi, meliuk-liuk jatuh menuju permukaan tanah. Sebagian hinggap mendarat di atas kepala dan bahu Luhan, lalu ia pun dihadiahi sebuah pelukan. Direngkuh ke dalam zona yang hangat serta nyaman.

"Mama…?" rasanya sungguh mirip pelukan sang ibu, tidak asing,

…tetapi bukan.

Luhan kenal dengan suasana dan rasa yang melingkupinya, namun itu tidak datang dari wanita yang sama. Siapa? Ia bertanya-tanya. Kemudian, satu pinta pun mengalun bagai bisik di telinga.

" _Kembalilah… pulang…_ "

Sebuah permohonan, dan setelahnya… Luhan akan kembali tersadar, membawa tanya ke alam nyata.

Ke mana sebenarnya ia harus kembali?

.

.

.

 **Bumi, April 2233 AD**

Luhan bukan cenayang. Ia tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk melihat masa lalu maupun masa depan, juga tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan arwah atau menjadi medium perantara lain dunia. Akan tetapi, ini sudah hari ke- tiga, di mana ia seperti mendapatkan visi yang sama berulang-ulang. Itu bukanlah mimpi karena ia bahkan tidak sedang dalam fase tidur paradoksal ketika berbagai citra gerak dan sensasi tersebut datang menghampiri.

Luhan hampir selalu dalam keadaan terjaga.

Visi itu masuk dan melintas dalam kepalanya tanpa permisi bagai tamu tak diundang. Ketika ia menyentuh batang pohon palem, ketika memanen sayuran hidroponik, ketika tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya matahari pagi, juga ketika ia mendongak menatap langit malam dari balik kaca atrium kamar. Ia sampai berpikir, apakah yang dilihatnya adalah semacam halusinasi?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku seperti melihat sesuatu," kepada Sehun ia bercerita, tak mau menanggung kebingungan itu sendirian dengan berusaha membaginya. "Sebuah mimpi…" lanjutnya lagi, sedikit enggan menggunakan istilah _visi_ karena tak ingin dianggap psikologisnya mulai terganggu akibat dari kebebasan yang terenggut cukup lama. Ia pun tak ingin Sehun sampai repot-repot mendatangkan psikiater untuk mengecek kondisinya.

Apa yang telah ia lihat, semua diceritakan tanpa ada bagian yang dikurangi. Bagi Sehun, keadaan Luhan mirip dengan yang pernah dialaminya beberapa bulan lalu. Sedikit banyak, ia tahu harus merespons seperti apa.

"Itu hanya mimpi. Bunga tidur yang tidak ada maknanya," Sehun membalas perlakuan Luhan dengan cara yang sama, mencoba membuatnya nyaman dengan memberi pernyataan yang menenangkan. "Kau ingat, kan aku pernah dihantui mimpi yang sama beberapa waktu lalu, tapi semua itu tidak lantas menandakan apa pun. Buktinya, kau baik-baik saja sampai sekarang… Kita, masih baik-baik saja."

Punggung tangan Luhan dielus mesra sebelum seluruh jemarinya direkatkan dengan miliknya. Jika sudah demikian, Luhan akan tersenyum, menganggap topik itu sementara berlalu, meskipun sejatinya tidak bisa ia hapus dari pikiran begitu saja.

Sedikit berharap semoga yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit bergejolak, seolah menumpahkan murka . Siklus alam berganti, akibat dari pemanasan global hasil ulah manusia. Musim semi memiliki potensi hujan, namun pada musim panas dan peralihan setelahnya, barulah topan dan badai memiliki frekuensi kemunculan yang tinggi.

Sekarang baru bulan April, tapi sesuatu yang Luhan saksikan bersama Sehun di televisi malam ini membuatnya bergidik, merinding. Topan Matthew di daratan Amerika, Topan Super Meranti di Tiongkok, dan Topan Chaba di bagian selatan Korea, menyerang pada saat yang hampir bersamaan. Dalam kurun waktu 10 jam, tiga bencana alam besar terjadi di beberapa belahan dunia.

Ajaibnya, tidak ada satu pun korban jiwa.

Selidik punya selidik, hasil kerja Sehun turut berjasa di baliknya. Peringatan awal mengenai datangnya topan telah diumumkan oleh Badan Meteorologi dan Klimatologi Dunia, dan ketika bencana tersebut terjadi, portal teleportasi digunakan untuk pertama kalinya sebagai jalur evakuasi bagi mereka yang bertempat tinggal di jalur yang dilalui angin topan.

Pun begitu, kerusakan infrastruktur tak dapat terhindarkan. Bahkan sebagian negara di Benua Amerika seperti Haiti hampir lumpuh total, khususnya di daerah utara . Entah berapa jumlah total kerugian akibat bencana ini. Pastinya sangat besar.

.

.

.

"Kau seorang pahlawan. Portalmu telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa," ujar Luhan, menjatuhkan sisi kepala ke pundak Sehun. Mereka berdua tengah duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tengah rumah oksigen, menyaksikan berita terbaru mengenai kondisi dunia, dua hari pasca terjadinya bencana.

"Aku? Pahlawan?" tanyanya retoris. "Menurutmu, dari mana mereka mendapatkan energi untuk mengaktifkan portal beserta seluruh teknologi penunjang lainnya di Bumi?" Sehun turut memiringkan kepala, menumpu di atas milik Luhan yang kini terletak di bahunya.

Hela napas Luhan berembus kala ia menggamit Lengan Sehun. Kedua tangan mereka reflek bergerak saling mengisi sela-sela jemari. "Baiklah… kita berdua adalah sepasang pahlawan kalau begitu."

Meskipun terdengar congkak, entah kenapa Sehun menyukai pernyataan yang sebenarnya Luhan lontarkan dengan tujuan agar ia tak lagi mendebatnya. Keduanya menghening, tenggelam dalam visualisasi dan narasi berita sebelum akhirnya Luhan berceletuk tiba-tiba.

"Lihatlah Haiti, hancur luluh lantak… Aku jadi ingin menyumbangkan tenaga sebagai relawan dalam pemulihan pasca bencana." Kening Sehun mengerut seketika, mendengar angan Luhan yang sudah jelas kosong tanpa probabilitas sedikit pun. Hatinya sungguh mulia, sayang Bumi tidak bersedia mendukung aksinya.

"Tenang, aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin pergi," lanjut Luhan lagi berusaha meralat. "Hanya sekadar ingin mengutarakannya saja."

Sehun tahu Luhan mengatakan itu demi dirinya, mencegah supaya ia tidak khawatir dan membawanya terlalu jauh ke dalam pikiran. Akan tetapi, bukan Sehun namanya jika ia menganggap segala sesuatu tentang Luhan adalah hal remeh semata. Sekarang, bahkan satu embus napasnya pun adalah sesuatu yang penting untuk disimak. Namun lebih daripada itu, ada sebuah kabar yang belum sempat ia sampaikan pada Luhan, dan pernyataan barusan bagai alarm yang mengingatkannya untuk buka suara.

"Umm, sebenarnya—" Sehun berdeham, sebagai tanda dari sedikit ketidakyakinan. Ia tidak tahu apakah Luhan menyukai putusannya atau tidak. "—kemarin, aku dihubungi oleh pihak UNDAC[1] yang meminta kesediaanku untuk pergi ke Haiti."

Pernyataan itu jelas membuat kepala Luhan bergerak gelisah, berusaha kembali menegakkannya. Dalam kebisuan, ia menatap Sehun lamat-lamat, cukup lama. Sehun mengira, di kepala Luhan ada tanya kebingungan yang ia siratkan lewat tatapannya yang terkesan intens.

"Selain sebagai jalur evakuasi, portal teleportasi berencana digunakan untuk memindahkan berbagai macam logistik yang dibutuhkan dalam pemulihan infrastruktur di Haiti. Benda-benda berat seperti _excavator_ , alat-alat konstruksi, serta material bahan bangunan akan dipindahkan lewat sana. Mereka butuh bantuanku untuk mengecek dan mengawasi kestabilan portal, berhubung ini akan jadi percobaan yang pertama," jelas Sehun rinci, takut-takut Luhan tidak paham.

"Kapan kau pergi?" mata Luhan berbinar, mendengar Sehun akan ambil bagian, turut andil dalam aksi kemanusiaan. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia lakukan, namun dengan kondisi fisiknya yang sekarang, tidaklah memungkinkan.

"Tidak akan, karena aku sudah menolaknya."

Roman muka Luhan kentara berubah kecewa secara drastis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan intonasi menanjak.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian terlalu lama."

Keinginan Sehun untuk membantu, sesungguhnya tulus, tapi… Haiti?

Ketika menerima panggilan dari UNDAC yang meminta bantuannya sebagai relawan, sejak awal, Sehun sudah ingin mengiyakan, namun diam-diam ia telah menetapkan tujuan sendiri dalam hati. Tentu saja ia berencana memilih lokasi bencana terdekat, di bagian selatan Korea, Busan atau mungkin Ulsan. Dengan begitu, akan lebih memudahkannya mencapai Luhan kembali dikarenakan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Di luar dugaan, pihak UNDAC malah menginginkan ia pergi ke tempat lintas benua berjarak sekitar 13 ribu kilometer dengan perbedaan zona waktu hampir 13 jam.

Relawan bukanlah pekerjaan yang bisa dilakoni pulang pergi dan hanya berlangsung 1-2 hari, apalagi dengan keadaan Haiti sekarang ini, bisa memakan waktu hitungan minggu bahkan bulan untuk pemulihan. Meninggalkan Luhan selama itu di luar pengawasan, tidak ada dalam daftar rencananya. Ini menjadi sesuatu yang pelik dan dilematis. Sehun pun jadi enggan pergi, dan ia tahu putusan yang diambilnya akan memberi kesan bahwa rasa kemanusiaannya hanya setipis kulit ari.

Kecuali… jika ia bisa berpindah dengan portal teleportasi.

Masalahnya, apakah Sehun diperbolehkan menggunakan alat itu untuk tujuan pribadi? Ia memang pemegang hak paten, namun penggunaan portal teleportasi telah diatur dalam hukum dunia. Untuk kasus Pulau Giliyang, tentunya lain cerita, karena izin diperoleh setelah terjalin kesepakatan antar-dua negara lewat sebuah negosiasi panjang dan alot.

Itulah pilihan Sehun, menempatkan Luhan pada puncak prioritas. Namun yang bersangkutan sepertinya memiliki opini berseberangan.

"Bantu mereka. Aku akan baik-baik saja, dan pastinya tidak sendirian, ada Lyra _noona_ dan Cobby," sahut Luhan. Sehun tidak serta-merta menerima pernyataan itu. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk mendebat, namun kembali terbungkam cepat. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" kalimat tanya Luhan seakan menuntut hak. Ia ingin diberi kepercayaan.

Sehun mati kutu. Menolaknya, akan sungguh tidak adil bagi Luhan.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku… Mungkin ada kalanya aku nanti bosan, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja… Jika ternyata aku memang tak sanggup melewati hari tanpamu, aku tidak mau memaksakan diri bertahan, dan saat itu, aku pasti menghubungimu lalu menyuruhmu pulang. Bagaimana jika begitu?"

Itu terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Risau di batin Sehun masih ada, tapi setidaknya sudah sedikit tergerus. Ini sangat berat, baginya. Berpikir keras sembari memijat pangkal hidung, bimbang itu pun akhirnya bermuara di satu putusan.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan melakukan apa yang baru saja kau katakan," titahnya demi sebuah afirmasi.

"Aku janji," Luhan mencondongkan tubuh, hendak mengecup pipi Sehun sebagai segel atas janjinya, namun pria itu menghindar. Melihat reaksi Sehun yang seolah menolak sentuhan, Luhan pun merengut, bertanya-tanya di mana letak salahnya—jika memang ada.

Ternyata maksud Sehun berbeda.

"Di sini," kata Sehun sembari meletakkan telunjuk di atas bibirnya.

Luhan memutar bola mata, namun meluncurkan kekeh tawa manis setelahnya. Menurutnya, tingkah Sehun sebagai pria dewasa sangatlah konyol. "Kalau sudah menuntut, kau ini tetap seperti bocah."

"Sesukamu saja. Aku tidak peduli."

Begitu kedua belah bibir mereka menjalin kontak, Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan lalu membantingkan tubuhnya sendiri ke sofa, turut membawa tubuh Luhan hingga berada dalam posisi menindih, di atas dadanya. Saling memagut mesra, erat melekat. Ciuman baru terlepas ketika Luhan merasa itu sudah terlampau intens sampai mengakibatkan laju napasnya memendek.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Haiti setelah ulang tahunmu," Sehun berujar lembut ketika netra mereka beradu tatap. Mengangguk, Luhan menarik satu tangan pria itu yang membelit pinggangnya untuk ia genggam.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu apa pun, jadi… tenagaku, aku titipkan di sini. Jadilah tanganku, Sehun," ucapnya seraya membawa kedua tangan mereka yang kini bertaut, searah pandangan mata. Sehun membalas dengan senyum. Sejatinya, ia ingin lebih, tak hanya jadi sekadar _tangan_ pengganti fisik Luhan.

 _Aku ingin jadi segalanya bagimu…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak menginginkan benda konkrit apa pun pada hari ulang tahunnya. Hadiah penamaan bintang "LUHAN & SEHUN" yang diberikan oleh Sehun tahun lalu, dirasa sangat cukup sebagai hadiah untuk seluruh ulang tahun dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya entitas yang ia butuhkan adalah Sehun. Sehun yang mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya sebelum pria itu pergi. Bisa dibilang tidak ada perayaan spesial, hanya makan malam bertiga bersama Sehun dan Lyra dengan menu _Chinese Hot Pot_ favorit Luhan.

Satu-satunya yang istimewa, mungkin adalah kegiatan bercinta mereka malam itu. Bagi Sehun, Luhan terasa lain dari biasanya, lebih agresif dan responsif. Bagaimana ia bereaksi terhadap perlakuan Sehun, bahkan sentuhan sederhana sekalipun. Ekspresi wajah serta gestur tubuhnya seolah menyampaikan bahwa ia sangat menikmati. Tanpa segan melepas erangan. Tangannya tidak berhenti menjamah bagian tubuh Sehun, entah itu meraba, meremas kuat, hingga menanamkan ujung jemarinya dalam-dalam pada permukaan kulit.

Itu terjadi bukan tanpa alasan. Ketika Sehun menyuguhkan _foreplay_ yang menghasilkan tremor pada tubuhnya, kepala Luhan kembali diinvasi oleh visi yang kerap menghantui. Skenario yang dilihatnya kali ini berbeda. Dalam pandangan Luhan, mode planetarium di kamarnya yang saat itu aktif dan menyajikan pemandangan Nebula Elang, seketika berubah menjadi hutan belantara. Tubuh polos mereka bergelut di alam terbuka, di bawah naungan pohon raksasa yang sama, ditemani menawannya kelap-kelip pendar cahaya.

Luhan seakan menerima injeksi energi. Tiap rangsangan yang diterima semakin menjadi, sensasi nikmatnya berlipat ganda. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lebih hidup. Penuh gairah. Antusiasme berkobar membara. Ia merespons aktif tumbukan-tumbukan Sehun di dalam tubuhnya dengan turut bergerak bersama, satu irama. Ini mempermudah Sehun dan tentu saja memberinya kenikmatan lebih, namun ia ingat jika sebelumnya stamina Luhan menurun cepat akibat terlalu banyak pergerakan, dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

"Tu-tunggu, Lu… Stop, simpan energimu…" jemarinya mencengkeram kedua sisi pinggul Luhan agar berhenti, namun pria itu menepisnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja… Teruskan…" balasnya tersengal.

Awalnya Sehun ragu, tapi kilat bola mata Luhan meneriakkan kata ' _yakin_ '. Insting Sehun lantas menyuruh kembali bergerak, menaikkan akselerasi. Mencoba peruntungan dengan berganti sudut tumbukan, Sehun pun akhirnya menemukan titik sensitif Luhan. Pria itu mengerang bak hewan liar. Jemarinya terselip dalam untaian-untaian surai Sehun, menjambaknya kuat, lalu reaksi yang datang mengikutinya sungguh tidak Sehun sangka. Luhan menggigit pundaknya, ganas.

 _Fuck!_

Kini Sehun balas mengerang, bagai geraman, tak kalah sangar terdengar. Bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya tengah merasuki Luhan, namun ia tak sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu jawabannya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak peduli, karena demi apa pun, Luhan berhasil meningkatkan level libidonya hingga berada di puncak, dan ia teradiksi akut. Menghentikan ini adalah pilihan bodoh. Sehun ingin terus. Berharap garis _finish_ masih jauh. Tak mau buru-buru bertemu orgasme.

Getar bibir Luhan terasa di pundaknya ketika pria itu merapalkan namanya, _Sehun Sehun Sehun_ , berulang kali tanpa putus dalam desah. Nada paling seksi yang pernah diproduksi pita suara Luhan. Sehun terstimulus, dijambaknya surai legam Luhan hingga ia mendongak dan kedua netra mereka beradu, di mana di dalamnya tersirat nafsu.

"Apa aku… sehebat itu…?" seringai puas tersemat pada wajah Sehun yang berhias bulir peluh di kening.

Luhan mengangguk susah payah akibat gerak kepalanya tertahan dalam kekang jemari Sehun. " _Yes. Yes you are…_ Tolong, jangan berhenti…"

Oh, tentu saja tidak.

Dengan itu, Sehun kembali menggempurnya, bertubi-tubi, tanpa ampun, karena Luhan pun tidak tampak meminta. Dalam beberapa kali tumbukan, Luhan mulai menggeliat gelisah, kentara bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu akan membuncah, namun Sehun berbisik ' _tahan_ ' di telinganya. Ia ingin mereka berdua mencapainya bersama. Luhan tak perlu menunggu lama, karena tak sampai hitungan menit, Sehun memberinya izin serta aba-aba untuk melepaskan semua.

Jeda bagi keduanya menetralkan laju napas memburu, hanya berlangsung sekejap mata. Luhan bangkit, mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga ia menindihnya dalam posisi duduk. Punggungnya menegak, lalu menatap Sehun dengan seringai menggoda. Satu alis Sehun terangkat, menyadari Luhan malam ini sepertinya menggila, tampak ingin menyelenggarakan ronde dua.

Sehun tak sempat bicara, karena Luhan terlanjur melancarkan aksi, bergerak konstan _mengendarainya_. Kepala Sehun jatuh bebas ke atas bantal, bersamaan dengan desah yang lepas tanpa rencana. Tatkala ia mengangkat kepala, didapatinya Luhan dalam pose menggairahkan. Tangannya meremas dada Sehun, gerak pinggul berada dalam keteraturan, memutarnya sesekali—yang tak ayal membuat Sehun mengumpat satu seri—saat mendongak dengan kedua belah bibir terpisah, lehernya yang berkilat oleh peluh, menjadi _fetish_ tersendiri bagi Sehun.

Tak tahan dengan pemandangan ragawi di hadapannya, Sehun bangkit menyongsong, merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan langsung menancapkan taringnya di lekuk selangka. Luhan meringis, namun di sisi lain menegang, gemetar. Keduanya kembali bergerak bersamaan tanpa interval. Rasa sensitif sisa hasil pelepasan sebelumnya, membuat mereka tak mampu bertahan lebih lama hingga pada akhirnya, puncak kenikmatan berhasil dicapai untuk kali kedua.

Tubuh mereka pun ambruk ke samping. Embusan napas menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang beresonansi dalam ruang.

" _Oh, God_ … Kau benar-benar menakjubkan…" Sehun meloloskannya terang-terangan. Sebuah pujian.

Luhan hanya diam, tidak tahu harus memberi respons macam apa, karena ia sendiri buta akan keadaannya. Bagaimana dirinya bisa bagai orang kerasukan, ia tidak punya jawaban.

Keingintahuan sementara dibiarkan berlalu, yang jelas, manifesto rasa cinta serta hasrat liar mereka malam ini akan menjadi salah satu yang takkan terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara Haiti terasa familiar bagi Sehun. Iklim tropisnya, mirip dengan Indonesia. Panas, hanya saja sedikit lebih lembab. Curah hujan pada bulan itu sedang tinggi. Menurut penduduk lokal, kekeringan pada musim kemarau dan banjir pada musim hujan, sudah bukan hal aneh bagi mereka. Ancaman topan dan badai selalu memiliki potensi terjadi tiap tahunnya. Namun serangan Topan Matthew kali ini, merupakan salah satu yang terburuk sepanjang sejarah.

Hati Sehun mencelos begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di Jérémie, ibukota Departemen[2] Grand'Anse, daerah yang mengalami kerusakan terparah. Kawasan dataran rendah dekat pantai hampir rata dengan tanah, hanya menyisakan puing-puing bangunan tempat bernaungnya 1,4 juta jiwa penduduk Haiti. Anak-anak belajar di tempat penampungan karena sekolah mereka tak lagi berdiri.

Sehun tersadar, ia ingin berpartisipasi lebih dari yang sudah terencana. Tenaganya akan terasa mubazir jika hanya digunakan untuk mengurusi portal. Itulah yang dilakukannya, membantu para personel UNDAC mengangkat logistik, menyebarkan pasokan bantuan secara merata ke tiap penampungan. Tak jarang menghibur anak-anak lokal setempat demi mengobati psikologis mereka pasca kehilanga harta benda serta ruang bermain akibat bencana.

Tidak ada satu pun bahasa nasional Haiti yang Sehun kuasai, baik Perancis maupun Creole (ia hanya belajar salam-salam sederhana seperti _selamat pagi, siang, malam, terima kasih_ , dan _apa kabar_ ), namun itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk memberi. Ketika tidak menemukan warga lokal yang mampu berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Inggris, gestur dan kosa kata campur aduk seadanya ia gunakan untuk menjalin interaksi.

Hari ke-lima, siang hari, Sehun berkunjung ke salah satu penampungan dan mempraktikkan beberapa eksperimen fisika sederhana kepada anak-anak di sana—seperti membuat api dari es, lampu lava dari minyak sayur dan garam, perahu bertenaga sabun, baterai dari kentang, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka menunjukkan ekspresi terkesima dengan kedua belah bibir membulat lucu, menggumamkan ' _wow_ ' berulang kali.

" _Monsieur Magicien! Monsieur Magicien!_ "

…dan julukan itu tersemat begitu saja padanya—Tuan Pesulap.

Tawa mereka menghangatkan hati dan suasana, seolah bencana tak pernah ada. Kini Sehun mengerti kenapa Luhan memaksanya pergi. Luhan secara tidak langsung menyuruh ia untuk melihat dan merasakan sendiri hakikat kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Bahagia yang datang dari ketulusan kita ketika membuat orang lain bahagia. Sehun dapat merasakan itu dari Luhan tatkala ia mengaplikasikan afeksi cintanya, namun kali ini cinta yang ia rasa adalah sesuatu yang universal. Cinta antar-manusia, tanpa peduli bungkus kulit, bahasa, ideologi, serta apa pun yang melabeli.

Sehun merogoh ponsel, memilah-milah foto kebersamaan dirinya dengan anak-anak Haiti. Ia ingin menunjukkannya pada Luhan, namun urung ketika hampir menekan tombol _send_. Jam diliriknya. Jika saat ini di Haiti pukul satu siang, maka di Korea adalah pukul dua dini hari. Luhan mungkin sudah tertidur, berada dalam mode istirahat, dan Sehun tak ingin mengganggu.

Akan tetapi, tampak koneksi kuat di antara mereka tak dapat diabaikan begitu saja. Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Sebuah notifikasi _chat_ masuk, dari Luhan.

 **Luhan** : " _Hei…"_

 _(Luhan menyelipkan stiker animasi seekor kucing yang mengintip, menyembulkan setengah kepala keluar dari dalam kardus)._

Sehun sedikit terkejut, namun tak sanggup menyembunyikan kurva senyum di wajahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia segera membalas.

 **Sehun** : _"Hei… kau belum tidur?"_

 **Luhan** : _"Sedang mencoba… Mungkin aku akan tidur setelah ini."_

 **Sehun** : _"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"_

 **Luhan** : _"Tentu saja. Aku sehat dan baik, berkat Lyra noona dan Cobby… Masakan noona enak seperti biasanya, dan akhirnya aku berhasil mengalahkan rekor waktu Cobby dalam menyelesaikan rubik. Oh, satu lagi… entah kenapa Zhu yang pendiam jadi banyak mengeong akhir-akhir ini. Kurasa dia merindukan kembarannya yang sedang ada di Haiti."_

Sehun terkekeh, meredam suaranya dengan punggung tangan.

 **Sehun** : _"Really? Zhu rindu padaku? Bagaimana dengan pemiliknya?"_

Ada jeda. Luhan tak membalas dengan segera, namun tak lama, jawaban itu tiba.

 **Luhan** : _"I miss you…"_

Belum sempat Sehun mengetik balasan, Luhan kembali menimpali dengan _chat_ lain.

 **Luhan** : _"…tapi tenang saja, aku belum serindu itu untuk menyuruhmu pulang."_

Entah kenapa, Sehun langsung tahu bahwa Luhan memang tidak menutupi apa pun. Tidak sedang mencoba kuat dengan menyuguhkannya kebohongan manis.

 **Luhan** : _"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"_

 **Sehun** : _"I'm fine. Hari ini aku baru saja mengunjungi sebuah penampungan dan berinteraksi dengan anak-anak korban bencana yang kehilangan rumah juga sekolah. Mereka semua menyebutku 'pesulap' hanya gara-gara aku memperlihatkan eksperimen fisika sederhana."_

 _(Sehun menambahkan stiker kucing berwajah judes yang tengah tertawa lebar hingga taringnya menampak)._

 **Sehun** : _"Aku berusaha menghibur mereka, namun ternyata mendapat efek sebaliknya. Aku yang dibuat terhibur dan bahagia oleh reaksi senang mereka."_

Foto-foto yang sebelumnya telah dipilah, akhirnya Sehun kirimkan juga. Kebahagiaan yang ia bagi, tampak menular pada Luhan. Betapa leganya ia melihat wajah sumringah Sehun saat kedua garis matanya membentuk sabit, berjongkok di tengah-tengah kerumunan anak-anak Haiti yang menggamit lengannya, bahkan menyandarkan tubuh di punggung seraya memeluk leher pria itu. Sehun, mereka terlihat bahagia, dan otomatis Luhan merasakan hal yang sama.

Tampaknya hal ini akan menjadi obat tidur bagi Luhan untuk bisa nyenyak terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun deras sejak subuh di Seoul. Selalu ada jeda reda tiap satu, dua jam namun setelahnya mengguyur kembali. Beberapa kawasan yang memiliki drainase buruk, diberitakan terendam banjir setinggi 100 senti meter. Mobil-mobil berbodi pendek separuh tenggelam. Itu yang Luhan temukan saat ia menggulirkan layar ponsel demi mencari tahu situasi kota terkini. Guntur yang seolah menggelegar tepat di atas kepala tiada henti, membuatnya urung menyalakan televisi pada petang itu.

Bunyi gemeletuk terdengar beberapa kali dari atap. Luhan mendongak penasaran, dibukanya plafon geser untuk mengecek. Ia mendapati bongkahan serta butir-butir es, jatuh menghantam kaca atrium. Hujan es di akhir bulan April, bukanlah sesuatu yang sering ia temukan. Ada apa lagi dengan alam kali ini?

Seluruh area rumah oksigen, menggelap tiba-tiba. Padamnya listrik membuat Luhan terhenyak. Bagaimana tidak, hampir semua sistem fasilitas dalam kediaman ini dijalankan menggunakan energi listrik, termasuk penyaluran oksigen dari taman ke dalam rumah. Untungnya ada suplai energi cadangan dari generator yang akan aktif secara otomatis ketika listrik utama padam. Keterkejutan Luhan hanya sementara karena rumah kembali terang benderang, dan sistem aktif sebagaimana mestinya.

Namun itu bukanlah akhir dari rasa cemasnya. Terus ia mematut tatap pada pemandangan di balik kaca. Angin bertiup kencang tak wajar. Gempuran batu es dan gelegar guntur berentet seakan tak ada habisnya. Luhan sungguh berharap firasat buruk tidak ia rasa, namun nyatanya tetap menghampiri, dan yang paling dibencinya adalah ketika itu benar-benar terjadi.

Bunyi hantaman kaca pecah, nyaring terdengar diikuti debum keras. Asalnya dari taman oksigen. Luhan yang terperanjat kaget segera berlari mendekati pintu partisi, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tampaknya sebuah bongkahan besar batu es berhasil menghancurkan atap kaca rumah oksigen dan turut menerjang penangkal petir yang terpasang di atasnya hingga roboh dan terjatuh ke dalam taman.

Luhan sudah hendak menekan tombol pintu geser menuju taman, namun dalam sepersekian detik halilintar menyambar masuk ke dalam taman oksigen dan mengenai kabel instalasi listrik. Luhan reflek menunduk, memejam mata erat sembari telapak tangan menutup kedua telinga. Ia seakan buta dan tuli sementara, efeknya bahkan sampai ke kepala, namun Luhan berupaya melawannya. Sesuatu telah terjadi di rumahnya dan ia tidak bisa hanya meringkuk diam.

Dari pandangan mata yang memicing, Luhan dapat samar-samar melihat percik-percik api akibat dari konsleting pada instalasi listrik di taman oksigen. Semua kembali padam, gelap gulita. Oksigen tidak teraliri. Luhan masih bisa bertahan, namun entah sampai berapa lama, apalagi rumah ini tidak punya jendela. Ia pun merangkak berusaha berdiri, menuju pintu utama untuk keluar dari rumah sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih serius. Tentu saja ia lupa jika semua akses, baik pintu depan maupun yang menuju taman oksigen adalah pintu geser yang sistemnya bekerja menggunakan energi listrik. Sekarang listrik padam, bagaimana caranya agar bisa terbuka? Luhan sadar, ia terjebak.

Dicarinya ponsel untuk menghubungi Lyra atau Cobby. Ia pun langsung terhubung, namun akibat telinga masih merasakan efek dengung, tak ada suara yang mampu didengar. Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak peduli siapa yang menjawab panggilannya, ia hanya tahu harus meneriakkan situasi yang dialami.

" _Noona_ , petir menyambar instalasi listrik taman oksigen dan menyebabkan konsleting! Aku tidak bisa keluar!"

Sembari menunggu bantuan datang, Luhan mencoba segala cara untuk membuka akses keluar, seperti melemparkan atau memukul-mukulkan benda keras ke kaca pintu taman oksigen. Sayangnya, itu adalah polikarbonat termoplastik—kaca laminasi kuat yang tidak mudah pecah. Luhan pun mulai merasa sedikit sesak di dada. Kini ia tahu hanya bisa bernapas dengan sisa oksigen di dalam rumah. Melakukan terlalu banyak pergerakan malah akan semakin mengurangi drastis pasokan yang ada.

Tak lama, ia melihat Lyra menggunakan payung tergopoh-gopoh masuk melalui taman oksigen dan menghampiri sosoknya. Ada Cobby mengikuti di belakang. Komunikasi mereka dibatasi oleh partisi pintu kaca.

"Luhan! Kau baik-baik saja?!" teriaknya khawatir. Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Tunggu sebentar! Pintunya akan segera terbuka!"

Lyra lantas memerintahkan Cobby untuk memperbaiki instalasi agar listrik bisa kembali mengalir. Cobby mendekatinya secepat kilat, badannya basah oleh air hujan yang merintik deras di dalam taman akibat dari atap bolong yang disebabkan hantaman bongkahan es.

Ada sebuah mitos populer dalam dunia sains, konon katanya petir tidak akan menyambar tempat yang sama dua kali. Nyatanya, secara esensi, petir bukanlah benda hidup dan tidak memiliki memori sehingga tidak mungkin mengenali tempat yang pernah disambarnya. NASA bahkan telah membuktikan bahwa petir bisa menyerang tempat yang sama sebanyak tiga kali.

Di antara semua bentang waktu yang ada, sang petir membuktikannya saat itu juga, tepat di hadapan Luhan dan Lyra. Halilintar kembali menyambar spot yang sama, tepat di mana Cobby tengah berdiri dekat instalasi listrik. Robot itu pun tumbang ke tanah dengan beberapa bagian tubuh terpencar memercik kembang api. Cahaya lampu di matanya berkedip selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya padam sama sekali.

Luhan dan Lyra yang sebelumnya dalam posisi reflek meringkuk melindungi diri, mulai membuka mata perlahan. Mata Luhan membeliak, mendapati bangkai tubuh Cobby yang berserakan. Nama robot itu diteriakkan histeris berulang kali sembari kepal tangannya menggedor kaca pintu. Lyra berinisiatif untuk mendekati spot Cobby, namun gedor keras dari Luhan menghentikannya.

"Jangan!" Luhan berteriak. Lyra hanya mendengar sayup-sayup di telinga akibat efek gelegar petir sebelumnya, namun ia dapat membaca gerak bibir pria itu. "Jangan lagi mendekati instalasi! _Noona_ , carilah bantuan di luar!"

Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Cobby, Luhan tidak ingin Lyra mendapat risiko ikut celaka. Mencari bantuan dari orang lain adalah satu-satunya opsi jalan keluar yang terpikirkan olehnya. Lyra pun sepertinya sudah tak memiliki pilihan lain. Setuju dengan langkah tersebut, ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera kembali!" Wanita itu pun berlari terbirit-birit dalam hujan, meninggalkan payungnya demi meminta bantuan kepada tetangga terdekat, juga tak lupa menghubungi 119.

Selang beberapa saat setelah sosok Lyra menghilang dari pandangan, Luhan melihat percik api di instalasi meletup membesar. Kadar oksigen yang tinggi membuat api cepat menjadi kobar, merambat membakar tanaman. Meski tahu api tidak akan mencapai pintu dengan segera, Luhan tetap siaga. Air hujan yang merintik melalui lubang atap, ternyata turut membantu memadamkan api. Namun sayangnya, itu bukan sesuatu yang patut disyukuri bagi Luhan.

Asap hasil pembakaran yang mengandung karbon monoksida, karbon dioksida, serta partikulat berbahaya, mengepul tebal di dalam taman. Luhan tidak awas dengan fenomena di hadapannya sampai ia mencium bau aneh di dalam rumah. Bau sesuatu yang terbakar.

Sial!

Luhan lupa jika sifat udara adalah selalu mengisi ruang. Asap itu perlahan merangsek masuk lewat pipa-pipa saluran udara di mana oksigen biasa disalurkan. Dengan tidak adanya suplai listrik, _exhaust vacuum system_ pun tidak berfungsi sehingga asap berkumpul di ruangan. Bertindak cepat, dicarinya kain apa saja yang bisa ditemukan untuk menyumpal setiap saluran udara agar asap tidak masuk lebih banyak. Luhan tahu, itu tidak menghentikan, melainkan hanya menunda.

Kembali ia meraih ponsel yang daya baterainya sudah sekarat akibat lampu _flash_ kamera digunakan sebagai penerangan sedari tadi. Luhan mencoba menghubungi Sehun, namun panggilannya tak terjawab hingga ponsel akhirnya mati.

Dadanya makin sesak dan ia mulai terbatuk-batuk. Pemandangan sekitarnya memburam, bukan hanya akibat dari kesadarannya yang perlahan menipis, namun juga asap yang mengisi seluruh ruang rumah. Luhan membasahi serbet dengan air dan meletakkannya di hidung dan mulut agar bisa kembali bernapas tanpa menghirup asap, meskipun efeknya sementara.

Dengan tertatih, langkahnya diseret hingga mencapai pintu agar ia bisa terus menggedor dan berupaya menarik geser secara manual tanpa henti, sembari berharap Lyra cepat kembali. Asap makin tebal, membuat Luhan serasa berada di dalam area _fogging_. Mata perih, jarak pandang memendek tanpa bisa lagi melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas. Tubuh melunglai sudah hingga lutut terantuk menyentuh lantai rumah. Luhan tak sanggup jika harus menahan napas, tentunya ia akan mati. Namun bernapas pun, hasilnya akan sama, karena udara yang dihirupnya adalah kumpulan racun belaka.

Ketahanan tubuhnya sudah berada di ambang batas. Luhan akhirnya tersungkur di depan pintu partisi taman oksigen. Sekelebat memori dengan orang-orang terdekat bermunculan di kepala, mirip dengan yang dialaminya dulu sewaktu terlempar ke Lubang Cacing. Kumpulan memori satu detik menjelang kematian. Kali ini apakah benar-benar akan terjadi padanya?

Di antara semua visualisasi memori, sosok Sehun muncul pada penghujung, di mana pria itu mengaitkan jemari dengan miliknya di bawah pohon raksasa yang selalu muncul dalam visi beberapa hari belakangan. Memori apa gerangan itu? Luhan tidak ingat pernah mengalaminya. Kesempatannya untuk sekadar berpikir tidaklah datang. Sesuatu terlanjur menarik jiwanya jatuh ke dalam zona gelap, dingin, dan sepi.

 _Sehun… seperti inikah atmosfer kematian?_

.

.

.

 **4:56 AM (** ** _Haiti Standard Time_** **)**

Sehun menunduk, memberi tangannya keleluasaan untuk memijat tengkuk yang menegang kaku. Selepas ambil bagian dalam pembangunan rumah belajar sementara—di mana ia turut mengalkulasi konstruksi tiap fondasi agar tahan gempa juga terjangan badai—Sehun belum sempat tidur, dan itu membuat tubuhnya meronta lelah, pegal terasa di sana sini.

Oh, satu lagi… ia pun belum menghubungi Luhan sama sekali dalam 24 jam terakhir. Buru-buru, Sehun merogoh sisi kantung ransel, mencari ponsel.

Ransel kemudian disampirkan pada sebelah bahu ketika ia bangkit dari duduknya di atas beton sisa-sisa puing bangunan. Sembari melangkah, pandangan tertuju pada ponsel di tangan, mengecek notifikasi, dan ia menemukan ada panggilan tak terjawab lebih dari satu kali.

Dari Luhan…

Kerut-kerut di keningnya bermunculan saat itu juga, berpikir, bertanya-tanya, ada apa?

" _Monsieur Magicien!_ " Sebelum sempat membalas, Sehun dikejutkan oleh teriakan panggilan yang membuatnya secara reflek menoleh. Seorang bocah laki-laki tampak tergopoh-gopoh berlari mendekati. Anak itu mendongak, berusaha bertatap mata dengan pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang di hadapannya.

" _Monsieur, est-ce le vôtre_ [3]?" ia menyodorkan sesuatu. Kepal tangan mungilnya merekah terbuka dan di permukaan telapak, Sehun mendapati gelang perak bertahta batu bintang Sirius.

Itu miliknya. Gelang pasangan pemberian Luhan yang menjadi benda penting dalam mempertemukan kembali mereka berdua setelah terpisah sekian lama. Gelang yang meskipun sudah jarang dikenakannya, selalu ia bawa ke mana pun pergi. Gelang yang ia anggap sebagai bagian dari diri Luhan.

Astaga, kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh? Benda berharga itu pasti terjatuh dari dalam ranselnya, pikir Sehun.

Berjongkok di depan sang bocah, Sehun menampakkan ekspresi lega sekaligus bersyukur. " _Oui, merci beaucoup_ [4]," ucapnya diikuti senyum seraya mengusap-usap puncak kepala anak itu.

Namun senyum Sehun hanya bertahan sedetik saja. Napas tercekat, tangannya seketika gemetar begitu menemukan kilau batu pada gelang begitu redup. Bahkan hampir tiada, tidak lebih terang dibandingkan yang pernah ia lihat selama 16 tahun.

Intuisi Sehun berteriak, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Luhan, dan dalam kepalanya muncul rentetan perintah.

 _Pulang! Segera! Gunakan portal!_

Bangkit berdiri, Sehun melesat berlari kencang menghampiri area di mana pancang-pancang penyangga portal tertancap, tanpa mempedulikan relawan lain yang menatap aneh padanya serta bertanya ada apa.

" _I have to go back to Seoul! Immediately!_ " Nada menanjak suara Sehun berhasil menarik perhatian para anggota tim relawan UNDAC, juga para personel tentara nasional negeri setempat. Langkahnya tentu saja dihadang. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja seseorang menyeberang melewati garis batas negara—dengan tujuan penggunaan portal yang tidak sesuai dengan ketetapan hukum berlaku—meskipun orang itu adalah penciptanya sendiri.

Sehun tahu benar tentang itu, namun ia tidak dihadapkan dengan pilihan lain yang lebih baik.

" _I-I need to use the portal … Please, this is emergency…_ " wajah paniknya memohon dengan sangat, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia rela melakukan apa saja asal diizinkan menyeberang. Dengan sedikit terbata-bata, Sehun membeberkan garis besar alasan di balik tindakan impulsifnya; ada anggota keluarganya yang sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Toleransi akhirnya ia dapat, dan Sehun sangat bersyukur sampai-sampai pita suara memproduksi ucapan ' _terima kasih_ ' tanpa henti. Setelah memasukkan dan menyetel koordinat kediamannya, tanpa pikir panjang, ia melajukan sepasang kaki berlari memasuki terowongan. Hatinya membawa doa serta harapan.

Semoga kemungkinan terburuk bukanlah sesuatu yang akan ditemuinya di sisi seberang.

.

.

.

 **7:01 PM (** ** _Korea Standard Time_** **)**

Sekujur tubuh Sehun basah kuyup tatkala ia tiba di koordinat tujuan. Seoul diguyur hujan lebat. Panik menggerogoti jiwa raga saat mendapati pemandangan bangunan taman oksigen tanpa penerangan dengan atapnya yang sudah hancur sebagian, sisa kobaran-kobaran kecil api terlihat menjilat dari dalam, serta asap membumbung ke udara melewati lubang atap.

Sehun lemas seketika, namun ia tak punya waktu untuk menuruti manja fisiknya. Kaki yang gemetar dipaksa berlari. Gerbang pikirannya tertutup dari segala hal kecuali Luhan. Sehun masuk lewat taman dan dengan langkah seribu mendekati pintu partisi rumah oksigen. Dari balik kaca transparan, ia tak dapat melihat apa pun selain kepulan asap kelabu. Namun ketika bola matanya jelalatan mencari, rambut selegam ebonit milik Luhan tertangkap netra—di lantai. Luhan ditemukannya terkapar menelungkup tak jauh dari pintu.

 _Tidak… tidak… tidak…_

Rentetan nama Luhan diteriakkan sembari ia berusaha keras menggeser pintu, menariknya sekuat tenaga. Sesaat, Sehun tidak peduli dengan kronologi kejadian. Hal yang terpenting adalah Luhan harus selamat. Ia pun tak terpikirkan untuk menyalahkan keadaan. Dalam versi Sehun, ini semua salahnya. Apa yang ia ciptakan untuk Luhan tidaklah sempurna. Desain, konstruksi, sistem yang diterapkan dalam fasilitas rumah oksigen adalah hasil pemikirannya, dan kecelakaan ini—entah apa pun penyebabnya—membuktikan bahwa cacat itu ada.

Sehun merasa gagal.

Ketika menggunakan tenaga sendiri dirasa sia-sia, Sehun mencari alat apa saja untuk memecahkan kaca meski tahu itu sangat kukuh. Ia menemukan sekop besi, menghantamkannya berkali-kali ke pintu, namun yang dihasilkan hanyalah gurat-gurat serta goresan di kaca. Pun begitu, tidak membuat Sehun berhenti. Hingga lengan terasa pegal, sampai napas memburu habis.

"Sehun!" lengking teriakan Lyra membuatnya tersentak kaget. Wanita itu berlari ke arahnya bersama dua orang pria yang tampak tidak asing. Sehun mengenali mereka sebagai tetangga terdekat.

Lyra tak perlu repot-repot bertanya mengapa Sehun bisa ada di sini dan dengan cara apa ia datang. Secara intuitif, wanita itu segera tahu dengan sendirinya. Tampak salah seorang tetangganya yang bertubuh tinggi, mendekati pintu dengan menenteng _spray jet_ —alat semprot bertekanan tinggi. Pria itu mengaktifkannya, sudah bersiap hendak menyemprot kaca, namun Sehun menghalangi cepat.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan nada skeptis. "Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakannya!" tangan pria itu dicengkeram erat agar tak bertindak lebih jauh. Sehun tidak mau sampai ada langkah-langkah penyelamatan yang malah justru membahayakan nyawa Luhan.

"Sehun, tenang!" Lyra meremas bahunya yang tegang. "Mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Ia tahu Sehun saat ini panik setengah mati, tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Seluruh auranya seolah dimakan oleh energi negatif. Di saat seperti inilah perannya dibutuhkan. Ia menjelaskan cepat bahwa kedua pria itu adalah sepasang kakak beradik yang bekerja di pabrik kaca dan plastik.

"Ini adalah cairan khusus dengan kandungan alkali kuat dan derivasi ammonia yang biasa kami gunakan untuk meleburkan polikarbonat," ujar pria satunya—yang lebih muda, menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Cengkeraman tangan segera dilepasnya begitu tersadar bahwa ia baru saja bertindak bodoh; memperlambat tindakan penyelamatan. Tanpa aba-aba, pria tadi pun menyemprotkan cairan kimia tersebut secara menyeluruh ke kaca pintu. Perlahan namun pasti, Sehun melihat kaca penghalang itu meluruh, dan ketika lubang telah dirasa cukup lebar, ia menerjang masuk.

Asap di dalam rumah oksigen yang terhirup olehnya sedikit saja, langsung membuatnya tak nyaman. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Luhan yang memiliki sistem respirasi tidak normal, mampu menghirup volume udara lebih banyak dalam sekali inspirasi? Dan sudah berapa lama Luhan terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Semua tanya itu bisa menunggu, tapi fisik Luhan tidak.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke atas punggung, melarikannya segera ke mansion utama tanpa peduli basah kuyup. Lyra mengikuti. Sementara, kedua tetangga mereka membantu memadamkan sisa api di dalam taman sambil menunggu unit pemadam kebakaran tiba di lokasi.

Tubuh lunglai Luhan direbahkan di atas permadani dekat perapian artifisial. Suhu badannya begitu rendah, permukaan kulit dingin terasa ketika Sehun menyentuhnya. Namun yang paling menakutkan dari kondisi pria itu, ia tak bernapas. Sehun tak mendengar degup jantung maupun merasakan denyut nadi.

Serangan panik makin menjadi, tetapi situasi tak lantas membuatnya berserah diri. Sehun langsung memberlakukan prosedur CPR pada Luhan, menyalurkan napas buatan antar-mulut.

"Bernapaslah… " sembari menekan dadanya, ia memohon lirih lewat sepasang bibir bergetar akibat menggigil kedinginan.

Luhan masih bergeming dengan kondisi statis. Sehun kembali mengulangi prosedur yang sama.

"Luhan… Kumohon… tetaplah bersamaku…" kini pipi pria itu ditepuk-tepuknya pelan.

Tiga kali percobaan tak kunjung mendapat reaksi, Sehun berakhir frustrasi. Tubuh mungil itu diguncang-guncangkan berulang kali. Rasa kalut yang menggerogoti membuatnya melakukan tindakan impulsif di luar kendali.

"Bangun!" menyentak, pipi Luhan pun lantas ditampar keras, berharap nyeri itu akan membangkitkannya, memulangkan kembali ruh yang pergi.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Lyra buru-buru menahan tangannya agar tak ada lagi aksi gegabah tanpa logika untuk kali ke-dua. "Jangan bertindak bodoh! Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Rumah sakit! Ya, tentu saja… rumah sakit, dan Sehun hanya terpikirkan satu cara untuk menuju ke sana. Teleportasi.

Kedua lengan Sehun meraih tubuh Luhan ke dalam dekap. Jalur terowongan dari Haiti telah menutup, jadi ia membawa Luhan ke gedung fasilitas penelitian untuk menggunakan portal master miliknya. Sehun akan melanggar hukum sekali lagi, namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk peduli. Titik koordinat tujuan dimasukkan, lalu tanpa sempat dan ingat untuk mengatur level penggunaan energi, Sehun bergegas melaju, menembus masuk tanpa ragu demi menghindari kata ' _terlambat_ '.

.

.

.

Penggunaan energi portal yang tidak diatur pada level minimum, membuat rumah sakit serasa diterjang angin ribut lokal ketika sebuah jalur terowongan dari gelembung _warp_ tercipta di bagian lobi. Kertas-kertas dokumen arsip beterbangan ke sana kemari. Para penghuninya pun berpegangan kuat pada sesuatu sebagai tonggak penyangga agar tubuh tidak terhempas terpaan angin.

…dan sebuah pemandangan yang mereka anggap spektakuler, terjadi di depan mata.

Seorang pria muncul dari dalam sana, mendekap erat tubuh pria lain yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan lengan. Segera saja, mereka mengenali kedua wajah familiar yang sempat menjadi tokoh utama dalam topik pemberitaan hangat selama setahun terakhir. Astrofisikawan peraih Nobel, Oh Sehun dan astronot penemu elemen zero, Lu Han.

"Di mana dokter jaga instalasi gawat darurat?! Aku butuh bantuan!" pekik teriakan Sehun meraung di ruangan. Tidak sadar dirinya telah membuat kegaduhan, ia hanya memikirkan Luhan harus bernapas, segera, bagaimanapun caranya.

Dalam ketidakstabilan fisik serta emosi, visi sekeliling yang ditangkapnya tidaklah jelas. Semua tampak berbayang. Sehun hanya merasakan pengap dihimpit kerumunan. Tim paramedis mengambil Luhan dari dekapannya. Samar-samar ia melihat brankar tempat Luhan dibaringkan, didorong melaju ke instalasi gawat darurat. Sehun hendak mengejar, namun tubuhnya mengkhianati. Kepala serasa berputar, tulang kaki melunak, lutut beradu dengan lantai. Ada lengking suara yang meneriakkan namanya, tetapi yang ia temui kemudian adalah kegelapan.

Energinya pun diisap habis oleh rasa takut dan lelah yang telah memuncak.

.

.

.

Mimpi itu datang lagi, setelah sempat menghilang beberapa bulan terakhir. Raga Luhan yang terurai di depan mata kembali menghantui. Sehun memastikan, kali ini, sebelum eksistensinya tiada, ia harus cepat meraih kembali tangannya.

Dapat! Akan tetapi… rasanya berbeda, hangat sentuhannya tidaklah sama. Ini bukan tangan Luhan!

Sehun menggeliat gelisah, garis-garis di kening tercipta ketika kedua alis bertaut. Sepasang matanya lantas membelalak terbuka. Jemari mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan seseorang. Pandangan buram, menjernih perlahan, dan saat itulah ia tahu bahwa pemiliknya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Sehun… bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya pelan sarat rasa khawatir. Cakup pandang Sehun melebar, dilihatnya sosok Baekhyun turut berada di sana.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Di mana ia berada kini?

 _Luhan!_

Ia ingat sekarang, pria itu sedang dalam bahaya. Sehun memaksa tubuhnya bangkit, namun kepala berdenyut nyeri serasa dibenturkan ke tembok. Ia mengerang dan kembali terjatuh di permukaan kasur.

" _Gosh!_ Jangan memaksakan diri dulu," Baekhyun memberi titah, didasari cemas. "Kau pingsan akibat stress hebat dan kelelahan."

"Luhan… dia…"

"Dia baik-baik saja," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak… Dia tidak baik-baik saja… Dia bahkan tidak bernapas! Di mana dia?!" Sehun sedikit meronta, tidak mau serta merta mempercayai perkataan Kyungsoo tanpa melihat bukti. Ia harus menemuinya sekarang juga. Selang infus hampir ia cabut paksa, namun aksi tersebut dihentikan cepat oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Sehun, tenanglah. Kendalikan emosimu. Kyungsoo tidak mengada-ada," Baekhyun merogoh saku blazer, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sehun tenang dan otaknya kembali berpijak pada logika.

"Ini…" gelang batu bintang Sirius diletakkan di telapaknya, dan pria itu berhenti bergerak setelah melihat kilau cerahnya kini berhias. Bukan lagi keredupan yang hampir membuat jantungnya melompat keluar dari rongga dada.

"Luhan ditempatkan di HCU. Dia memang sempat kritis, mengalami hipoksia[5], tapi sekarang sudah stabil. Saat ini dia berada di bawah pengawasan pulmonologis yang pernah memeriksanya dulu. Kau tahu sendiri, kan dokter itu salah satu yang terbaik, oh… dan Chanyeol juga ada di sana menemaninya."

Beban batin Sehun yang sebesar gunung es, sedikit mencair. Baekhyun baru saja menyampaikan hal terpenting yang ingin ia dengar. Luhan selamat. Masih ada di sini bersamanya. Namun ia tidak puas. Mendengar saja tidaklah cukup. Seluruh panca indranya harus merasakan bukti eksistensi Luhan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Tentu… tentu saja kau bisa menemuinya, tapi tidak sekarang."

Mata Sehun melirik sinis lantaran jawaban itu mementalkan harapan. Tidak menenangkan hati sama sekali. "Kenapa?"

"Fisikmu masih lemah dan belum pula sanggup mengendalikan emosi yang bisa meletup kapan saja. Kau tidak bisa menemui Luhan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir."

"Baekhyun benar. Kau harus pulih lebih dulu. Pastikan fisik dan mentalmu benar-benar stabil," Kyungsoo menimpali.

Sehun seringkali benci terhadap rentang maupun jeda waktu yang memisahkannya dengan Luhan. Termasuk saat ini. Namun semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sungguh menyentuh dasar nalarnya. Sangat masuk akal, bahkan ia pun tidak memungkiri itu sebagai langkah terbaik.

Ia harus kuat… demi Luhan.

Tubuhnya ia lemaskan agar tak lagi tegang, dibiarkan berada dalam mode istirahat. Sembari memijat pelipis yang masih terasa nyeri, fokus Sehun teralih untuk mengetahui hal lain.

"Bagaimana dengan rumah…?" tanyanya, berharap siapa pun, salah satu di antara mereka punya jawaban.

"Semua sudah tertangani. Lyra _noona_ telah memberikan keterangan tentang kronologi kejadian pada pihak berwajib. Sekarang, Junmyeon _hyung_ dan Yixing _hyung_ sedang menemaninya di rumah… Pihak UNDAC di Haiti pun telah menghubungi kedutaan dan bercerita mengenai situasi yang kau alami. Tidak akan ada proses hukum yang diberlakukan. Intinya, kau mendapat amnesti."

Dua kali sudah Sehun disuapi kabar baik oleh Baekhyun, namun ia tahu betul jika problema situasi tidak berakhir di situ. Baginya, ini adalah titik nol baru. Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia tidak bisa menangani kondisi Luhan dengan cara yang sama. Harus ada opsi substitusi lain, jika perlu, lebih baik.

…tapi apa?

Tebersit satu, namun Sehun belum ingin membulatkan itu sebagai putusan. Jika seisi Bumi harus dikoreknya demi menemukan jalan, ia tidak segan menghabiskan masa untuk itu. Akan tetapi, ia dihadapkan oleh satu masalah pelik yang lagi-lagi berkorelasi dengan waktu.

Berapa lama Luhan bisa menunggu?

.

.

.

"Aku hampir membunuhnya…" Sehun tiba-tiba bergumam ketika mematut tatap pada pintu ruang HCU tempat Luhan dirawat. Merasa goyah harus menjalani peran sebagai seseorang yang membuat Luhan aman dan nyaman, sementara di sisi lain ia membawa rasa bersalah teramat dalam. Mulai dari merenggut kebebasan, hingga hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Chanyeol yang hendak mendorong pintu pun melepaskan genggamannya pada _handle_. Kini menatap serius pria di sampingnya yang tampak hilang gairah hidup. "Sehun, sudah kubilang berulang kali, ini bukan salahmu. Kehendak semesta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kita lawan."

"Ya, aku pun sadar akan hal itu, dan itu yang membuatku menyesal karena tidak mendengarkanmu dan Baekhyun sejak awal."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, bertanya-tanya, apa yang dimaksud Sehun adalah tentang membawa Luhan ke Senshine?

"Maksudmu… soal Senshine?"

Sehun mengangguk. Mau tak mau, kini ia harus mengakui bahwa Senshine memang patut masuk dalam daftar opsi jalan keluar setelah sebelumnya ia diperlihatkan hasil diagnosis kesehatan Luhan. Untuk kondisinya yang sekarang ini, Luhan bisa sembuh dengan pengobatan yang diberlakukan, namun untuk perawatan jangka panjang dibutuhkan udara bersih dengan kadar oksigen mencukupi yang sesuai dengan daya tampung paru-parunya. Ia tidak bisa selamanya bergantung pada inhalasi oksigen dari tabung. Pun menempatkannya kembali di rumah itu, Sehun sudah tidak mau. Trauma. Terlalu menakutkan baginya membayangkan reka kejadian.

"Itu hanya sekadar saran. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Chanyeol berupaya membuat otak Sehun tidak terlalu keras berpikir soal saran tersebut lantaran tidak tega melihat raut wajahnya yang sarat dengan dilema. "Sekarang, temui saja Luhan dulu, buat dia merasa tenang dan yakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Kau adalah orang yang paling dibutuhkannya."

"Apa dia sedang tidur?"

"Tidak, hanya berbaring. Oh, tapi perlu kuingatkan padamu, sementara ini jangan terlalu membuatnya banyak bicara. Ia akan merasakan sedikit pengap."

Mengangguk paham, Sehun pun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol memasuki kamar HCU. Kondisi Luhan yang tidak bisa bernapas tanpa bantuan perangkat oksigen, membuat jantungnya seolah diremas kuat. Mendahului Chanyeol, ia lekas mengambil langkah-langkah besar mendekati sisi Luhan. Ada rasa lega terpancar dari kedua sorot matanya yang tampak lelah. Dari balik masker oksigen yang mengembun oleh embus napasnya, Sehun dapat melihat sunggingan kurva tercipta. Luhan tersenyum. Setelah insiden yang hampir merenggut nyawanya, ia masih bisa tersenyum.

"Sehun…" bisiknya pelan, lembut, dan dalam tempo lambat. Berusaha bersuara namun yang lepas hanyalah lirihan seadanya.

"Hei, jangan memaksa bicara," jemari Sehun sesekali menyugar rambut Luhan. Badan merunduk untuk mengecup keningnya, cukup lama. Saat itu juga, Chanyeol merasa harus memberi mereka privasi. Ia lantas menarik diri, membiarkan keduanya larut dalam momen, selama yang dibutuhkan.

Sehun menyampaikan sugesti positif di telinga Luhan. Pria itu kentara hendak membuka mulut sejak tadi. Mungkin ingin bertanya apa kabar Sehun, kapan ia pulang, bagaimana keadaan rumah, dan jika melihat tabiat Luhan, mungkin ia pun akan memohon maaf karena merasa menjadi beban dan merepotkannya untuk kesekian kali. Sehun membungkus semua tanya Luhan dengan tiga kalimat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Semua baik-baik saja," ucapnya berulang kali.

"Kau berada di bawah penanganan para ahli medis yang kompeten. Aku yakin kau akan segera sembuh... Di sini adalah tempat terbaik untukmu."

Luhan menggeleng, dan itu membuat Sehun bingung. "Tidak? Kenapa tidak?"

Tangan lemah Luhan membuka kuncup jemari Sehun perlahan hingga telapaknya menyedia. Telunjuknya lantas bergerak di atas permukaan, membuat tarikan-tarikan garis imajiner. Sehun serasa bernostalgia, seakan dibawa ke titik pertemuan pertama mereka, tepatnya ketika Luhan memberitahukan namanya dengan cara serupa.

Sepuluh tarikan yang menyusun satu karakter _hanzi_. Sehun tidak begitu banyak menghafal karakter _hanzi_ tionghoa, namun apa yang ditulis Luhan adalah sesuatu yang maknanya sangat ia tahu.

 **「家」**

"Rumah?" tanya Sehun sembari menatap dalam bola matanya yang cemerlang. "Kau ingin pulang?"

Anggukan pelan ia terima sebagai jawaban. Napas Sehun tercekat, ludah diteguk kasar. Entah kenapa gugup menyergap tiba-tiba. Keinginan Luhan yang sesungguhnya sederhana kini dimaknai lain olehnya. Sehun mencoba menjaga komposisi diri agar tetap tahan berdiri. Luhan belum boleh tahu, jika dalam pikirannya ada kecamuk badai yang mendera, dan itu berhubungan dengan masa depan mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja kau akan pulang, tapi jika sudah membaik. Oke?" Sehun menebarkan senyum teduh. Di depan Luhan, ia harus melakukannya. Getar suara yang menandakan kerapuhan mampu ia sembunyikan apik. "Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan selalu ada di sini, tidak ke mana-mana."

…dan Sehun lagi-lagi memegang janjinya. Tidak beranjak dari sisi Luhan hingga kesadaran pria itu dibuai lelap. Sehun meninggalkan banyak jejak kecup lembut di wajahnya setelah itu.

Sekarang, sanggupkah ia menapaki satu-satunya jalan yang terbentang meski di permukaannya terdapat banyak bebatuan—lambang dari segala kehendak pribadinya yang bertentangan dengan ketetapan semesta?

.

.

.

Sehun membasuh muka, menatap lama bayangannya pada pantulan cermin wastafel. Permukaannya berembun tatkala hela napas panjang ia embuskan berat. Kepalanya butuh dingin untuk berkontemplasi. Kejadian yang hampir merampas Luhan darinya untuk kali ke-dua, membuka banyak gerbang perspektif yang semula tak ingin ia pandang. Paradigma yang ia bangun sendiri, runtuh dan berganti menjadi pemikiran baru.

Konsep _rumah_ tidak bisa dipukul sama rata, tidak dapat digeneralisasi pada tiap individu. _Rumah_ Sehun adalah Luhan, dan keinginan Luhan untuk tinggal, membuatnya bahagia. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, mereka sebenarnya tengah bermain dengan nyawa. Sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia mendeklarasikan bahwa Luhan adalah rumahnya sedangkan apa yang ia lakukan malah justru meluruhkan fondasinya? Tanpa disadari, perlahan namun pasti, Sehun telah merusak rumahnya sendiri.

Ketika Luhan mengatakan ia ingin tinggal apa pun yang terjadi, seharusnya Sehun tidak menuruti ego untuk memiliki rumah itu dengan menghalalkan segala cara tanpa peduli risiko bahaya. Memenuhi keinginan Luhan kala itu dianggapnya berada di jalur yang benar, karena hasrat mereka berdua bersifat _vice versa_. Pada akhirnya, ia sadar telah mengabaikan sesuatu yang begitu penting.

Ingin dan butuh adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Apa yang kita inginkan belum tentu adalah sesuatu yang kita butuhkan.

Luhan ingin tinggal, namun ia butuh hidup. Sesuatu yang paling esensial di antara semua.

Apa yang harus Sehun persembahkan pada Luhan bukanlah hunian beratap yang menjaganya dari panas serta hujan, melainkan kesempatan untuk kembali hidup… dan sayangnya, Bumi sudah tidak mampu lagi menjadi penyokong.

Seluruh poin pemikirannya mengerucut ke satu opsi—malah, bisa dikatakan itu memanglah satu-satunya. Ide yang pada awalnya dianggap buruk serta dihindari ternyata merupakan yang terbaik dan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Inilah saatnya untuk membuat putusan dan mengetuk palu.

Sehun meraih ponsel, menghubungi seseorang yang jasanya dirasa akan sangat dibutuhkan dalam rencana ini.

"Junmyeon _hyung_ , maafkan aku merepotkanmu sekali lagi, tapi aku sangat butuh bantuanmu."

Bagi Junmyeon, Sehun bukanlah orang lain. Sudah seperti adik sendiri. Tentu saja ia menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak sungkan-sungkan mengatakan apa yang ia perlukan. Dengan senang hati, ia akan membantu.

"Bisakah kau membantu menyiapkan beberapa hal untukku?" Sehun lantas menyebutkan beberapa benda juga sarana yang diproduksi perusahaan invensi miliki pria itu. Di antara semua daftar keperluannya, ia pun memohon Junmyeon untuk memodifikasi _star transceiver_ serta merakit kembali Cobby yang hancur tersambar petir.

"Akan kuusahakan semua terpenuhi dalam waktu satu bulan… tapi, kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa kau memerlukan semua itu?"

"Aku akan bepergian, beberapa hari… ah, tidak… mungkin minggu, atau bisa jadi hitungan bulan. Entahlah… yang jelas aku butuh semua itu untuk pergi ke sana."

"Ke mana?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran.

Sehun menarik napas panjang. Rasanya masih sangat berat untuk memuntahkan putusannya secara tegas dan terang-terangan. Namun ia harus berupaya yakin karena berjalan mundur atau menepi sudah tak mungkin lagi.

"Senshine…" jawabnya, "mengantar Luhan _pulang_."

Ya, Luhan akan _pulang_ ke rumah yang sebenarnya, tempat di mana ia bisa meraih satu hal fundamental yang menjadi butuhnya selama ini.

Kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] UNDAC (United Nations Disaster Assessment and Coordination): organisasi yang dibentuk khusus untuk membantu PBB dan negara-negara yang mengalami bencana.

[2] Departemen: istilah yang digunakan di pemerintahan Haiti untuk menyebut provinsi.

[3] _"Monsieur, est-ce le vôtre?"_ : "Tuan, apakah ini milik Anda?"

[4] _"Oui, merci beaucoup."_ : "Ya, terima kasih banyak."

[5] Hipoksia: kondisi di saat tubuh kekurangan pasokan oksigen sehingga tidak dapat menjalankan metabolisme normal secara efektif

「家」dalam pinyin mandarin dibaca " _Jiā_ "

.

Adakah ahli/analis kimia di sini? Please drop a comment mengenai adegan peleburan polikarbonat jika itu dirasa janggal. I only found the fact that alkaline and amines dissolved polycarbonate, tapi tidak benar-benar paham bagaimana proses dan cara kerjanya, hehe.

Fanfiksi ini akan tamat dalam beberapa chapter lagi (maksimal 3, minimal ya 1), dan inginnya sih bisa rampung sebelum tahun baru, tapi jadwal teror kerjaan saya unpredictable, so I don't know. Ga mau kasih janji ah, karena saya bukan politisi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

.

.

.


	15. Momentous

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Momentous**

* * *

.

.

.

Terkadang mendefinisikan rasa bukanlah perkara mudah, ketika hati menolak memberi tahu kepada otak, apa namanya. Itulah mengapa _benci_ dan _cinta_ sering kali disandingkan sebagai pasangan antonim tanpa sekat. Tatkala kedua rasa itu bercampur, tidak ada istilah baru untuk menyebutnya sehingga pada akhirnya kita harus memilih salah satu. Benci atau cinta. Hitam atau putih, tidak ada abu-abu. Contoh lain adalah _rindu_. Rasa yang namanya baru akan melambung dari dasar kemudian mengemuka saat kita merasa kehilangan sesuatu, di mana itu menjadi indikator akan sebuah kebutuhan. Merindu, berarti membutuhkan. Sekuat apa pun mengelak dan menepisnya, rasa itu akan menjelma.

Sesungguhnya, Luhan merindukan Senshine, namun yang menyadarinya… adalah Sehun.

Raga Luhan meneriakkan rindu ketika metabolismenya merengek, meminta kontak kembali dengan atmosfer Senshine. Meski dipaksa bungkam, hati Luhan pun menyerukan rindu, dan otak tanpa sadar bertindak sebagai reseptor, lalu menyampaikan rasa itu dengan menampilkan citra-citra yang tak pernah Luhan lihat dan alami. Ingatan yang tak pernah ada.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, Sehun mulai menguraikan semua pertanda yang pernah hadir—yang sebelumnya tidak ia sadari dan dianggap angin lalu. Ia ingat saat Luhan bertanya mengenai status Senshine serta probabilitasnya sebagai rumah baru bagi manusia. Bagaimana napasnya menghela tipis tampak tak puas saat menyambut jawaban Sehun yang mengatakan jika Senshine tidak punya kemungkinan untuk ditinggali dalam waktu dekat. Seharusnya Sehun tahu, reaksi yang ditunjukkan Luhan memiliki sebuah nama; _kecewa_. Mimpi-mimpi beruntun yang ia ceritakan pun merupakan bukti bahwa kerinduan terpendamnya merangkak keluar dari alam bawah sadar.

Tanpa disadari, Luhan menaruh sedikit harapan untuk bisa kembali. Ia hanya memaksakan diri menunggu. Lantas, apakah keinginannya untuk tinggal bersama Sehun hanyalah kebohongan berbalut bungkus rasa sayang yang terdeklarasi semata-mata agar Sehun bahagia? Tentu saja tidak. Luhan juga mengejar kebahagiaan untuknya sendiri, namun tidak menyangka jika dua hal yang paling ia butuhkan tidak bisa diraih bersamaan; _Sehun_ dan _Kehidupan_.

Jadi, Luhan memilih yang pertama, seseorang yang baginya adalah sumber kehidupan, juga poros dunia. Dengan pilihan itu, ia berpikir akan mendapatkan kebutuhan kedua dengan sendirinya meskipun dalam versi yang tidak sesempurna bayang bahagianya.

Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya keadaan memaksa Sehun untuk mengkaji ulang keputusan Luhan. Kini, setelah ia sadar betul jika fisik Luhan diam-diam mendamba _hidup,_ pria itu dirasa lebih layak memperoleh pilihan kedua dibandingkan dirinya, sang pilihan pertama.

Bukankah esensi _cinta_ yang sesungguhnya adalah membahagiakan orang yang dicinta meskipun tanpa disertai kepemilikan raga?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Mei 2233 AD**

Luhan tidak betah. Ketergantungan terhadap pemakaian masker maupun nasal kanula sebagai penyalur oksigen membuatnya merasa _terperalat_. Setelah seminggu, ia merasa mulai tidak nyaman. Bagian belakang telinga tempat tali nasal, agak memerah lantaran iritasi akibat dari lamanya pemakaian. Ini lebih buruk dibandingkan terkurung di rumah oksigen, setidaknya di tempat itu ia bisa bergerak meski terbatas.

Pada awalnya, Luhan masih mampu memaksa tersenyum dan memasang tampang baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Tangannya selalu gatal ingin melepas tali nasal atau menarik selang oksigen. Atmosfer rumah sakit yang tidak disukainya turut memengaruhi _mood_ sehingga berdampak pada nafsu makan yang menurun drastis.

Demi mengurangi ketidaknyamanannya terhadap alat bantu pernapasan, pada minggu kedua, Luhan dipindahkan ke _oxygen enriched room_ —sebuah kamar rawat inap khusus yang diperkaya oksigen, berkonsep serupa dengan kamar anti _altitude sickness_ yang dimiliki oleh Belmond Hotel Monasterio di Cusco, Peru. Namun itu tidak memberi pengaruh besar terhadap perubahan kondisinya, karena ini sudah bukan lagi hanya masalah fisik, melainkan psikis.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" Luhan kerap bertanya, dan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya.

"Segera," jawaban Sehun pun selalu sama.

"Segera kapan? Aku tidak suka di sini." Ketika menyuarakan itu, Luhan sadar bahwa ia tengah mengeluh, merajuk bagai anak kecil. Sisi Luhan yang sabar dan tabah sedang tertidur, mati suri. Semua telah berbalik. Kini ia seperti menjadi yang muda di antara mereka berdua. Tanpa segan menuntut atensi dan respons dari yang lebih tua. Raut wajah Sehun menegang kaku dan saat itu Luhan tahu bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Katakan, apakah… kondisi kesehatanku sangat buruk?" Sehun masih menimbang-nimbang untuk buka suara. Luhan malah semakin tidak tenang dibuatnya. "Apa aku akan mati?"

Sehun terang saja terkejut. "Tidak! Bukan begitu…" Kedua bahu Luhan dicengkeram erat, sedikit diguncang dengan tujuan menyadarkan pria itu agar lebih bijak dan berhati-hati dalam memilih kosa kata. "Tolong, jangan sembarangan menggunakan kata itu. Aku membencinya."

Kilat bola mata Sehun bagai percik api, menyiratkan gusar. Luhan seketika tertunduk, tak berani menatap. Baru tersadar kemudian jika yang dilontarkannya adalah semacam bentuk penghinaan tak langsung terhadap segala usaha yang telah dilakukan Sehun untuk membuatnya tetap hidup dan bisa tinggal. Ia merasa sungguh tidak tahu diri.

Gumam ' _maaf_ ' lolos perlahan. Berharap percik itu tidak membesar dan membakarnya.

"Aku…" Kedua tangan Luhan meremas ujung selimut. "Aku hanya rindu rumah…"

Cengkeraman pada bahunya mengendur. Dagunya disentuh, ditengadahkan lembut. Kilat amarah itu kini telah sirna.

"Aku tahu…" Sehun merespons. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rindukan… tahu apa yang kau butuhkan… karena itu, bersabarlah… sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkannya."

Saat itu Luhan tahu begitu saja, Sehun tidak sedang membicarakan rumah mereka. "Apa… apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan sembuh, kembali sehat seperti sedia kala, tapi… tidak di sini."

Luhan meneguk ludah kasar. "Oh, maksudmu… pindah ke rumah sakit lain?"

Ia tidak bodoh, malah sangat peka dalam membaca atmosfer sekitar, termasuk menebak ke mana suatu pembicaraan akan mengarah. Pertanyaan itu hanyalah kamuflase demi menutupi intuisi kuatnya terhadap sebuah spekulasi.

Sehun menggeleng, dan ketepatan perkiraannya terjawab sudah. Luhan yakin, apa yang dimaksud Sehun adalah tempat di mana semua yang terjadi padanya bermula. Jauh di sana, dengan jarak bertahun-tahun cahaya. Selama beberapa detik ia mematung, saraf motoriknya seakan bingung memilih reaksi apa yang harus terbentuk.

Pada akhirnya, tawa pelan meluncur. Rentetannya ia redam dengan punggung tangan. Menyadari getir hidupnya bagai lelucon yang lebih jenaka daripada komedi situasi di televisi. Setelah belasan tahun Sehun bersusah payah membawanya ke Bumi, tubuhnya yang manja malah merengek, memaksa ia mau tak mau untuk kembali.

Bisa jadi, itu adalah cara terbaik, namun menjadi tidak adil apabila turut menyeret Sehun ke dalamnya. Menurut Luhan, ini sungguh tidak adil bagi mereka berdua. Sejatinya, keinginan mereka tidak pernah muluk-muluk, bahkan sangat sederhana. Bersama. Hanya itu… tapi, semesta terlalu ikut campur, selalu turun tangan mengacak-acak takdirnya dan Sehun. Kenapa…?

"Jadi… Bumi memang tidak menginginkanku dan aku tetap harus pergi…" Kekeh pelan terselip di jeda kalimat.

Sehun paham arti di balik tawanya. Sebuah ungkapan depresi terselubung. Isi kepala mereka bersinkronisasi, memikirkan hal yang sama. Buru-buru ditangkupnya kedua sisi wajah Luhan, mencoba menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak akan menghadapi ini sendirian.

"Dengar… dengarkan aku… Kau tidak akan sendirian kali ini. Aku ikut denganmu, dan menemani hingga kau benar-benar pulih."

Lagi… Sehun menyediakan diri untuknya. Namun Luhan tidak bisa begitu saja menganggap itu sebagai suatu hal positif. Sehun memiliki istana kehidupan yang telah dibangunnya di Bumi. Bila ia ikut pergi, itu artinya Sehun akan menelantarkan segala pencapaiannya.

"Sehun, ini berlebihan… Semua ini… terlalu berlebihan…" Senyum paksa masih tersungging di wajah, tapi suaranya yang bergetar menjadi bukti bahwa Luhan sedang menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat merapuh.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu… tapi…" Kalimat itu tidak tuntas, ditelan paksa kembali. Kedua ibu jari Sehun lantas bergerak lembut, meraba permukaan kulit pipinya. "Sekarang, katakan padaku, hal apa yang paling kau inginkan saat ini? Tolong jawab jujur."

"Bersamamu…" Luhan tetap gigih, tak berniat sedikit pun mengubah pendirian, dan ia tidak bohong.

"Untuk itu, kau harus hidup. Aku ingin kau hidup, dan membawamu kembali ke Senshine adalah satu-satunya cara."

Mengapa itu terdengar benar sekaligus salah? Luhan tak menyediakan dirinya bahkan satu detik pun untuk mencari jawaban. Batang tubuh Sehun dipeluknya sebagai reaksi spontan. Ia tak tahu ke mana semua ini akan bermuara. Jadi, di sisa waktu yang ada, Luhan tak ingin jauh-jauh darinya.

Kepala Luhan, Sehun usap mesra berulang kali hingga menelusup ke perpotongan lehernya, "kita bisa melewati ini," dan tak lupa mengalunkan sugesti positif yang ia sendiri tak tahu seberapa besar persentase kemungkinan menjadi nyata. "Jangan cemas. Aku akan ada di sana, bersamamu…"

Luhan yakin jika Sehun serius, tak pernah main-main dengan janjinya. Namun tetap ada kumpulan tanda tanya yang tak mampu ia usir keluar dari benaknya sendiri. Tentang waktu.

Berapa lama? Sampai kapan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpendapat jika membawa Luhan kembali ke Senshine adalah cara terbaik untuk menjaganya tetap hidup, mereka tidak berpikir panjang, tidak terbayangkan visi ke depan bagaimana setelahnya ia akan menjalani hidup keseharian dan dengan siapa. Rasanya seperti serangan balik _boomerang_ saat Sehun menanggapi serius saran tersebut dan berkata akan pergi. Bukan lagi sekadar ingin, tetapi sudah mengeras menjadi niat. Tak ada yang bisa mencairkannya kembali.

Kabar itu sampai ke telinga rekan-rekannya yang lain melalui mulut Junmyeon. Masalah itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kelangsungan hidup mereka, namun entah kenapa resah akibat dilema turut mereka rasa. Mencoba memberi solusi basa-basi dengan berkata, "pasti ada cara lain," sudah tidak mungkin. Jelas itu bohong besar karena sang takdir telah melemparkan kenyataan untuk dilihat, tepat di hadapan wajah mereka.

Satu orang lagi yang Sehun mintai bantuan adalah Kai. Saat menjemput Luhan dulu, angka koordinat yang ditemukannya mengarahkan mereka melewati terowongan yang berujung di langit Senshine. Oleh karenanya, ia membutuhkan transportasi udara, pesawat jet pribadi milik pria itu—tentunya lengkap bersama Kai sebagai pilot.

Kai menanggapi dalam diam cukup lama ketika Sehun menyampaikan keputusannya, namun ia sadar tidak berada di posisi yang pas untuk menentang. Pada akhirnya, dengan berat hati ia mengiyakan. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih. Akan tetapi, lewat nada suara yang tertangkap indra pendengar, Kai berasumsi jika Sehun tampak menaruh seribu beban di balik ucapan syukurnya.

Semua ingin berkata, "pikirkan sekali lagi," namun jika mengingat bahwa ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang yang juga penting bagi mereka, sesuatunya memang haruslah cepat. Apa boleh buat. Waktu tak pernah kenal kompromi.

Rencana memindahkan Luhan dari Bumi ke Senshine untuk sementara disembunyikan rapat-rapat dari pihak-pihak terkait, khususnya yang merupakan bagian dari pemerintah dunia. Ini sama dengan menyelundupkan seseorang ke luar sebuah negara. Emigrasi ilegal, meskipun jika ditilik lebih jauh sebenarnya ada celah hukum yang bisa diargumentasikan. Belum ada undang-undang yang mengatur tentang perpindahan permanen ke luar Bumi.

Sehun sudah dapat memprediksi, jika hal ini didiskusikan terlebih dahulu dengan pemerintah, ia akan dihadapkan pada pro dan kontra. Kemungkinan adanya debat sengit mengenai masalah perizinan, tak dapat dihindari, dan itu pastinya memakan waktu—sesuatu yang Luhan tidak punya banyak di Bumi. Meski terbilang gegabah, Sehun memutuskan bahwa nyawa adalah prioritas. Soal risiko, biarlah ia menanggungnya nanti setelah Luhan berhasil diselamatkan.

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka tatkala merasakan tepukan di pundak. Sehun menoleh, mendapati satu _cup_ kertas dengan kepul uap membumbung disodorkan oleh Chanyeol ke hadapan wajahnya. Wangi kopi menguar, menyerang saraf olfaktori. Kepala diangkatnya dari sofa, dan sembari menegakkan posisi punggung, tangannya menyambut pemberian pria itu.

" _Thanks,_ " gumamnya pelan. Sehun meniup dua kali sebelum menyesap.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri di sofa, tepat di sebelahnya. Berniat menemani tapi belum mau memulai interaksi. Ia ingin secangkir kopi itu membawa dulu kembali energi Sehun yang sempat pergi. Menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di rumah sakit mendampingi Luhan berminggu-minggu, tentu sangat melelahkan baginya, meski Chanyeol tahu, ia tidak pernah sekali pun menghitung berapa banyak letih yang didapat.

"Tolong biarkan Luhan tetap di sini sampai persiapan keberangkatannya selesai," Sehun memohon untuk Chanyeol menggunakan koneksinya sekali lagi. Sementara taman oksigen masih dalam keadaan setengah hancur, ia tidak punya pilihan tempat yang lebih baik untuk menempatkan Luhan saat ini selain fasilitas kamar oksigen milik rumah sakit.

Dokter muda itu mengangguk, namun tentu saja isi pikirannya tidak berakhir di situ. "Sehun… apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan ini? Menemani Luhan di Senshine?"

"Memangnya pilihan apa lagi yang kami punya?"

Chanyeol paham, itu adalah bentuk lain 'ya' penuh keteguhan namun ditetapkan atas dasar keterpaksaan. "Lalu, setelah itu…?" Ia bertanya lagi, ingin mengorek rencana Sehun lebih jauh.

"Tidak tahu," tertunduk, wajahnya lantas diusap kasar. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu… tapi akan kupikirkan nanti setelah tiba di sana."

"Kau akan kembali?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, yang jelas… Luhan tidak." Kepindahan Luhan memang menjadi putusan absolut.

"Jadi… ini akan menjadi minggu terakhirnya di Bumi." Pernyataan itu ditutup oleh hela napas masif yang sekaligus menyadarkan Sehun bahwa Luhan mungkin membutuhkan momen untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan kepada apa dan siapa pun yang akan ditinggalkannya.

Malam itu, Sehun menghubungi rekan-rekan Luhan demi mengatur sebuah acara temu pisah untuknya. Ia lantas berpesan, "lakukan apa pun yang ingin kalian lakukan dengannya, dan katakan semua yang ingin kalian katakan padanya, karena kalian tidak akan melihatnya dalam waktu yang sangat lama, bahkan bisa jadi… selamanya," dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka untuk tahu bahwa ucapan 'selamat tinggal' kali ini kemungkinan besar bersifat permanen.

Respons di luar dugaan, ia terima dari Yixing. "Biarkan aku membantumu," katanya. Sehun hendak bertanya, apa yang dimaksud pria itu dengan 'membantu' namun Yixing langsung mengutarakannya dalam satu rentet kalimat panjang.

"Aku akan ikut Senshine, menemanimu menjaga Luhan hingga pulih…"

" _Hyung—_ "

"Jangan memotong. Dengarkan aku dulu," Sehun pun refleks mengatupkan bibir. "Aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiranmu, kau tidak ingin lagi menyusahkan orang lain dengan melibatkan kami lebih jauh, tapi jujur saja… kau membutuhkannya. Aku tidak meragukan sedikit pun kemauan dan kemampuanmu dalam menjaga Luhan, tapi harus ada seseorang yang mengawasi pengobatan dan progres kesehatannya. Aku seorang perawat dan punya kompetensi untuk melakukan itu."

"Tapi, _hyung…_ aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Luhan untuk benar-benar pulih. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada prediksi waktu pasti kapan bisa kembali ke Bumi…"

"Sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku."

Keteguhan hati Yixing tidak diragukan lagi. Tawaran bantuan darinya disampaikan dengan begitu yakin, sama yakinnya dengan keputusan Sehun membawa kembali Luhan ke Senshine. Bagaimana lagi Sehun harus bereaksi selain mengucapkan syukur dan terima kasih berulang kali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan akhirnya bisa kembali merasakan suasana hangat rumah. Ia diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit, atau lebih tepatnya dibiarkan pulang dengan alasan hari keberangkatannya sudah dekat. Lega begitu memasuki rumah, hanya ia rasakan di awal setelah sadar waktunya berada di tempat ini hanya tersisa dua hari saja. Meskipun terpaksa ia kembali harus mengenakan perangkat inhalasi oksigen, setidaknya ada atmosfer familiar yang melingkupi.

Sebuah kejutan menantinya di ruang tengah. Semua teman dan rekan yang telah berjasa membantu Sehun dan dirinya, hadir di sana, menyambut dengan senyum dan teriakan lantang ' _selamat datang_ '. Lyra sudah jelas ada, dan satu makhluk lagi yang tak disangka adalah Cobby—yang rupa serta bentuknya telah kembali ke sedia kala tanpa ada satu gores pun cacat, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengan robot itu. Terlihat Zhu serta Xiao Huang digendong di masing-masing dekap lengan kanan dan kirinya.

Luhan mendadak membatu, terpaku di tempat, kumpulan rasa suka cita seakan ditumpahkan ke atas kepala. Wadah hatinya tidak punya cukup ruang untuk menampung semua. "Tersenyum, Luhan. Tersenyum!" suara dalam kepalanya meraung memberi titah, tapi raga bertingkah seenaknya, tak mau menurut dan memilih sendiri reaksi yang muncul. Air mata meluncur turun dari salah satu sudut mata. Terharu. Terkesiap akibat itu, buru-buru ia berpindah secepat kilat, bersembunyi di balik punggung luas Sehun dan membenamkan kepala di tengkuknya.

Sehun agak terperanjat, hendak memutar tubuh demi mengecek kondisi pria itu namun tangan Luhan menahannya agar tetap pada posisi semula. "Lu? Ada apa?"

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun…" Pelan berbisik, namun Sehun yakin ia mendengar umpatan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika mereka semua ada di sini?"

"Kau tidak menyukai kejutannya?"

"Suka," gumam Luhan teredam, bercampur dengan satu, dua isak yang lolos perlahan. "Aku suka, tapi… tidak ingin mereka melihatku seperti ini. Aku benci kelihatan lemah…"

Insekuritas. Sehun paham apa yang dirasa Luhan. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah demi menolak dikasihani. Terlebih lagi, ini kemungkinan besar adalah momen kebersamaan terakhir Luhan dengan mereka di Bumi. Bahagia, namun sedih pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat untuk menikmati ini. Hanya perlu menjadi 'Luhan' yang apa adanya, seseorang yang begitu ingin mereka temui." Sehun membalikkan badan paksa, menengadahkan wajah Luhan yang tertunduk lantas menghapus jejak air mata dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Ayo, mereka menunggumu."

Luhan tidak berontak ketika pergelangan tangannya diraih dan ia dituntun melangkah ke ruang tengah, mendekati mereka yang menantinya. Semua berebut peluk, Sehun sampai harus mewanti-wanti untuk tidak mengerubungi Luhan agar ia tidak merasa pengap. Afeksi manifesto rasa sayang serta rindu yang Luhan terima, tumpah ruah. Rasanya wajar, berhubung itu akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang beranjak pulang malam harinya. Selain bercengkrama dan menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan Luhan, mereka membantu Sehun mempersiapkan segalanya, mulai dari mengemasi barang bawaan—termasuk pancang portal milik awak Lynx Voyager yang telah Sehun perbarui menjadi lebih stabil, untuk ditempatkan di Senshine—hingga mengatur soal prosedur keberangkatan.

Pabrik tua kosong di kawasan industri Gaesong, yang dulu dijadikan _markas_ rahasia mereka dalam membangun misi memulangkan Luhan, telah ditutup sejak konfrontasi yang melibatkan pihak intelijen terjadi. Kini, kawasan itu pun menjadi terlarang untuk dimasuki. Sekelilingnya dipagar oleh barikade kukuh dan tinggi, lengkap dengan tulisan ' _Restricted Area_ ' di tiap sisi. Pemerintah lupa, Sehun punya fasilitas yang mampu membuat akses tembus dengan mudah. Portal teleportasi master miliknya yang terpasang di gedung penelitian pribadi.

Lantaran tidak mungkin menggunakan bandara komersil, kawasan pabrik itu masih dibutuhkan sebagai area landas pacu untuk pesawat Kai mengudara mengantar Luhan dan Sehun nanti. Jadi, apa boleh buat. Pernah melanggar hukum sekali demi seseorang, pikir mereka tak ada salahnya melakukannya lagi untuk kali kedua dengan alasan yang sama; sebuah aksi penyelamatan. Mereka memindahkan perbekalan sembunyi-sembunyi, sedangkan pesawat jet MiG-250 telah ditempatkan di sana sejak dua hari lalu dengan cara serupa.

MiG-250 bukanlah pesawat kargo. Kapasitasnya terbatas. Mau tak mau, harus pulang pergi menyeberang terowongan beberapa kali. Rencananya, Kai akan mengangkut manusia terlebih dahulu—Sehun, Luhan dan Yixing—setelah itu barulah Cobby beserta kargo bawaan.

Persiapan keberangkatan telah rampung. Sekarang, hanya tinggal menyiapkan hati.

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam ketika Sehun mendapatkan kembali waktunya bersama Luhan setelah ia merelakannya untuk _dimiliki_ sementara oleh para sahabat mereka. Ia sendiri sebenarnya memiliki rencana untuk Luhan, dan tak mau buang waktu lagi melancarkan aksi.

"Adakah tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi sebelum pergi?" Sehun bertanya, memberi Luhan kesempatan terakhir untuk menanamkan momen-momen yang diinginkannya di Bumi, ke dalam ladang memori. Ia tak peduli jika Luhan meminta rimba Amazon, Gurun Sahara, bahkan puncak Himalaya. Dengan adanya portal teleportasi, semua bisa dengan mudah diaturnya.

"Sebenarnya… ada satu," balas Luhan jujur, mematut tatap ke dalam bola mata Sehun.

"Ke mana?"

"Observatorium Cheomseongdae."

Sehun tertegun. Luhan tidak memilih tempat dengan keajaiban dunia di dalamnya, melainkan tempat sederhana yang sarat akan kenangan milik berdua. Tempat di mana dunia kecil mereka dibangun di atas fondasi ketertarikan akan ruang angkasa, momen pengungkapan rasa, serta ciuman pertama.

Musim semi akan segera berakhir, ditandai dengan perubahan suhu yang meningkat meski tak terlampau signifikan. Pun begitu, Sehun tetap memakaikan Luhan mantel tebal lengkap dengan syal sebelum mereka menyeberang ke daerah Gyeongju tengah malam itu. Tabung oksigen kecil perangkat inhalasi yang terhubung dengan selang nasal, tersimpan di saku dalam mantel.

Tangan keduanya saling mengait erat di tiap sela jemari ketika melangkah menuju spot yang sama dengan yang mereka kunjungi hampir setahun silam. Begitu mendapati penampakan teleskop, Luhan refleks melepaskan tautan, menghampiri benda raksasa tersebut, lalu memosisikan diri mencari satu titik koordinat ekuator spesifik di langit. Sehun tahu apa yang ingin diamatinya; bintang Luhan & Sehun.

"Menurutmu, apa bintang itu akan bisa terlihat dari Senshine?" tanya Luhan tanpa beralih.

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. Sesuatu yang memang ingin Luhan dengar, ataukah kebenaran? "Entahlah… " setelah menimbang beberapa sekon, akhirnya opsi kedua dipilihnya, "sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu," dan terucap dengan nada getir disertai sirat sesal.

Luhan menjauhkan mata dari teleskop, kini tatapan ia berikan sepenuhnya pada sosok Sehun. "Jika ternyata memang tidak, berarti ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku memandang hadiah darimu… bintang milik kita."

Pernyataan itu ditutup dengan senyuman, sebelum akhirnya Luhan kembali ke kegiatan semula, mengamati bintang itu hingga rasa puas berhasil hatinya capai. Sehun membiarkan Luhan untuk menikmati waktunya. Rela berdiam diri menunggu, tanpa ada keinginan sejengkal pun menjauh dari sisinya, meskipun hatinya sendiri membawa sesak hingga ke dada.

Posisi Luhan tidak berubah selama beberapa saat, namun pergerakan kecil pada pundak terlihat, diikuti sayup-sayup suara isak. Sadarlah Sehun bahwa Luhan tengah berusaha menyembunyikan aksi sesenggukan di balik teleskop. Buru-buru arah tubuh Luhan diputar menghadapnya, dan Luhan bereaksi secepat kilat menutupi kedua mata dengan telapak tangan, demi menghalangi Sehun melihat bukti kelemahan.

"Sial… kenapa akhir-akhir ini… aku menjadi cengeng sekali? Sedikit-sedikit menangis… Sungguh memalukan…" Luhan masih mencoba tertawa lewat suaranya yang parau.

"Hei, Luhan…" Sehun menurunkan tangan pria itu dengan paksa, hingga kilau bola mata Luhan akibat air mata dapat beradu tatap dengan miliknya.

"Aku benci diriku… Pria tidak seharusnya menangis, kau tahu itu." Argumen untuk tidak membenarkan reaksinya, Luhan ungkapkan ke hadapan Sehun.

"Siapa bilang? Menurutku, pria sejati justru tidak segan menunjukkan air matanya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika kau menangis."

"Mudah bagimu untuk bicara karena kau tidak pernah mengalaminya."

"Tentu saja pernah, " sahut Sehun cepat, membuat Luhan tertegun sejenak. "Aku pernah menangis sangat hebat saat mengira telah kehilanganmu untuk selamanya… ketika kau tidak kembali ke Bumi setelah aku menunggumu. Aku menangis, bahkan air mata yang kutumpahkan jauh lebih banyak… dan aku yakin kau pasti akan tertawa melihatnya. Wajahku saat itu… jelek sekali."

Tawa kecil terselip satu, dua di antara jeda. Sehun mencoba menghibur diri dengan kenangan tersebut, sekaligus berharap semoga itu pun turut mampu menaikkan kembali _mood_ Luhan dan mendatangkan energi positif padanya. Tampaknya cukup berhasil, karena meski hanya sepersekian detik, Sehun sempat mendapati kedua sudut bibir Luhan terangkat membentuk senyum simpul.

"Sehun… cium aku," pinta Luhan, terlalu tiba-tiba hingga hampir membuat Sehun tak berkedip cukup lama. "Cium aku seperti kau dulu menciumku di tempat ini untuk pertama kali… Beri aku ciuman terakhir yang tak terlupakan."

Jemari tangan Sehun membelai halus pipi Luhan. Ibu jarinya lantas meraba pelan tekstur lembut bibir pria itu. "Maksudmu… ciuman terakhir kita di Bumi?" Luhan mengangguk.

Tidak perlu aba-aba untuk memulai. Kedua bibir mereka reflektif beradu begitu mata terpejam, saling menyambut, bergerak sinkron dan harmonis dalam lekat. Ciuman pertama mereka dulu adalah perlambang kemurnian rasa, polos bagai awal ranumnya remaja. Beban batin yang kini mereka tanggung, tidaklah cukup jika disapu oleh ciuman yang sama. Tanpa disadari, mereka butuh pelampiasan dengan kadar sedikit lebih dewasa.

Kecup demi kecup yang semula hati-hati, mulai tidak terkendali. Cakup raih bibir mereka melebar hingga tanpa sengaja ujung lidah saling bersentuhan bertemu. Sudah kepalang tanggung, lidah masing-masing akhirnya menerobos memasuki rongga mulut untuk beradu. Ciuman berubah panas, lebih dalam namun tetap toleran.

Logika Sehun masih berada di tempatnya. Ketika mendengar ritme deru napas Luhan yang mulai dirasa tak normal, ia segera sadar harus berhenti. Namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana, Luhan sudah keburu mencengkeram erat kedua bagian kerah kemeja, menariknya lebih dekat demi mengunci pagutan. Seolah ia telah membaca niat Sehun, lalu mengatakan ' _jangan_ ' lewat tindakannya.

Sehun terlena, dan pada akhirnya membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa yang ia mau sampai tubuhnya merasa telah mencapai batas toleransi. Luhan yang pertama melepas pagutan, menarik diri dari ciuman, lalu berganti memeluk batang tubuh Sehun dengan dagu ditumpukan di pundaknya. Perlahan-lahan, udara diraihnya kembali.

"Sehun, apa kau tahu, _ketika satu pintu kebahagiaan tertutup, maka pintu lainnya akan terbuka_?"

"Hmm… _namun terkadang kita melihat terlalu lama pada pintu yang tertutup dengan perasaan menyesal sehingga tidak menyadari jika pintu yang satunya telah terbuka_ , bukan begitu?"

"Ya," Luhan memberi afirmasi. "Hellen Keller."

"…dan Alexander Graham Bell," timpal Sehun.

Keduanya menyuarakan kuotasi serupa milik dua nama tokoh dunia yang kisah hidupnya saling berelasi. Tentunya ada alasan di balik pengutaraan kalimat tersebut.

"Tidakkah menurutmu ini begitu mirip? Berbagi ciuman dan kehangatan denganmu di Bumi membuatku bahagia… aku senang, sayang pintu planet ini akan segera tertutup untukku."

 _Meski aku punya harapan untuk bisa membukanya kembali..._

Tubuh Luhan, Sehun dekap lebih erat. Sisi kepalanya dikecup dengan afektif hingga ia merasa tenggelam dalam nyaman aroma shampoo mint yang tercium dari rambutnya. Ia lantas bertutur lembut di dekat telinga, "tapi pintu Senshine akan terbuka untukmu, dan begitu masuk, akan ada kebahagiaan lain menanti—"

 _Semoga saja…_

"—dan kita bisa berciuman di sana sepuasnya… atau melakukan hal yang lebih sensual dari itu."

Ada derai tawa kecil dari Luhan. Tremor akibat pergerakan tulang rahangnya, Sehun rasakan di pundak. Menghadapi ini pastinya tidak mudah bagi mereka, terutama Luhan, tapi setidaknya canda implisit Sehun soal bercinta masih bisa mendorong keluar sisa rasa suka cita, yang dibuktikan dengan membuncahnya tawa.

Setelah semua ini, hati keduanya dipaksa siap. Mau tak mau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seingat Lyra, terakhir kali ia menangis penuh sedu sedan adalah ketika menerima kabar mangkatnya Profesor Lee Hyunseok. Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan kini ia harus kembali menumpahkan deras air mata saat memeluk Luhan yang bersiap pergi. Jarak usia mereka hanya terpaut tujuh tahun, namun Luhan yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pemuda, membuat keduanya tampak bagaikan ibu dan anak.

Kebersamaan mereka terhitung hanya setahun saja, tetapi interaksi yang terjalin dalam kurun waktu itu melebihi ikatan darah dan daging. Tidak banyak wanita yang mampir di hidup Luhan dengan koneksi kuat. Hanya ibunya, lalu beberapa orang guru di _Shelter_ yang begitu ia kagumi, dan Lyra adalah satu yang ditambahkan ke dalam daftar. Bagi Luhan, wanita itu adalah ibu, kakak, sahabat, sekaligus mitra.

Pemandangan itu turut menggugah para sahabat Sehun dan Luhan yang juga hadir. Kris berpostur seperti raksasa namun bisa merasa luluh dengan adanya bukti satu titik air di sudut mata. Baekhyun menggamit lengan Chanyeol, menumpukan sisi kepala di bahu sang kekasih, matanya kini telah berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo, Minseok, dan Junmyeon membuang muka, tak mau upayanya menahan tangis—dengan menggit bibir bawah—ketahuan. Semua menampakkan reaksi, karena manisfesto curahan kasih sayang Luhan dan Lyra tersampaikan dengan baik ke hati mereka yang menyaksikan.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap pergi!" Kai benci menjadi pemberi interupsi, tapi terpaksa harus melakukannya. Waktu terus berjalan, dan ia sudah bersiaga menuju kokpit.

Tautan fisik antara Luhan dan Lyra terlepas. Wanita itu menepuk pelan pipi Luhan dua kali. "Hiduplah dengan baik di tempat baru."

"Pasti. _Noona_ juga jaga diri. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Aku titip kucing-kucingku, ya." Tangan Lyra diraih, dan bagian punggungnya dikecup sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir.

Yixing masuk lebih dulu ke dalam pesawat, diikuti oleh Sehun yang menuntun Luhan kemudian. Sehun menyediakan kursi dekat jendela untuk ditempati Luhan, agar ia bisa memandangi wajah-wajah manusia terkasih hingga titik akhir waktunya di Bumi.

"Portalnya telah siap," Kyungsoo menyampaikannya pada Kai via saluran komunikasi bersamaan dengan melesatnya tembakan energi ke udara yang kemudian perlahan membentuk gelembung _warp_ di langit.

" _Roger that,_ " jemari Kai bermain pada _flight control_ setelah ia merespons.

MiG-250 pun mengudara, terbang menuju mulut terowongan. Dalam pandangan Luhan, semua makin mengecil. Sosok para sahabatnya, lalu wajah kota yang kini terlihat bagaikan maket. Kening serta telapak tangannya beradu pelan dengan kaca jendela seiring menghilangnya lanskap itu dari jarak pandang.

Luhan berpaling tatkala merasakan remasan lembut di bahu. Sehun merangkulnya. Spontan, ia tumpukan seluruh berat tubuh pada dada luas Sehun yang menyedia. Luhan butuh sandaran, baik denotatif maupun konotatif. Ia butuh keberanian dalam menyampaikan satu salam terakhir kepada Ibu Pertiwi, dan hangat tubuh Sehun memberinya tambahan kekuatan untuk berucap meski lirih,

"Selamat tinggal, Bumi…"

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-1, bulan 1, tahun 1**

Berdebar-debar. Luhan tak tahu mengapa, tapi itulah yang dirasanya begitu memasuki atmosfer Senshine. Mungkinkah itu rindu yang memaksa keluar? Ia belum berani mengakui. Tanah Senshine tak banyak berubah, masih sama seperti yang tertanam dalam memorinya. Daratan hijau asri dan langit biru bersih yang terkomposit cantik, menyapa pandangan dan begitu memuaskan hati.

"Di mana kita harus mendarat?" Kai bertanya.

"Dekat Lynx Voyager," jawab Sehun. Sang pilot mengangguk, mengarahkan pesawat terbang ke area yang dimaksud. Ia masih mengingat rute udara yang ditempuh oleh Manx MS99 setahun silam.

Pesawat dibawa terbang rendah perlahan. Begitu roda dan tangganya menyentuh tanah, Kai memerintahkan ketiga rekannya untuk turun. "Turunlah, aku akan kembali ke Bumi mengangkut kargo kalian dan Cobby."

Sehun dan Yixing masing-masing menggamit lengan Luhan, berusaha menggiringnya masuk ke dalam Lynx Voyager—satu-satunya fasilitas layak di planet ini yang bisa dijadikan tempat bernaung sementara—dengan tujuan membiarkan fisiknya untuk beristirahat, namun ia setengah berontak. Dengan gegabah, perangkat inhalasi di tubuhnya ia lepas.

Yixing terang saja terperanjat. "Luhan! Apa yang kau—"

"Aku tidak butuh ini." Luhan menarik satu napas panjang dengan rakus, mengembuskan dalam tempo lambat, hati-hati, seolah takut takkan pernah ada tarikan kedua. Pastinya ketakutan itu tidak beralasan, di planet ini akan selalu ada kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk bernapas lega meski hanya secelah. Segalanya mendadak menjadi ringan dirasa. Kekuatan seakan mengalir dalam raga.

"Jangan papah aku." Cengkeraman tangan Sehun dan Yixing pada lengannya, dibuka paksa. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Entah angin apa yang membawanya tiba-tiba ingin berjalan lebih cepat mendahului mereka.

"Luhan—"

"Biarkan dia." Sehun menyela Yixing, tatapannya memberi jaminan positif agar pria itu mengerti. Tampaknya Sehun paham dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Luhan.

Langkah-langkah besar repetitif diambilnya. Luhan serasa dituntun oleh daya magis yang menariknya mendekati lahan kosong luas di belakang Lynx Voyager. Tapak kaki dipijakkan kukuh ketika mencapai bagian sentra, kemudian ia mendongak, menyebarkan pandangan pada langit di atas kepala, pada pepohonan rimbun yang mengelilingi laksana barikade raksasa. Desau dedaunan dan desir angin menyapa.

Netra terpejam. Hidung membaui aroma. Tangan merentang, bersentuhan dengan udara tak kasat mata. Sistem respirasi tubuhnya seolah berseru, "aku bekerja!"

Luhan berlutut tanpa peduli akan noda. Telapak tangannya meraba tekstur tanah yang dilapisi permadani rerumputan. Tak ada guna untuk berbohong. Tak ada alasan untuk memungkiri. Interpretasi debaran yang dirasa sebelumnya adalah rindu, itu pasti. Luhan yakin, ia memang butuh ini.

Ada yang tersungging pada parasnya; sebuah senyuman. Lalu, satu kalimat ungkapan rasa pun lolos dari celah kedua belah bibir.

"Aku di sini… Aku telah kembali, Ibu…" Luhan memberi salam pada Ibu Pertiwi-nya yang baru.

Di kejauhan, Sehun terus menatapnya tanpa dijeda kedip dengan perasaan campur aduk yang sulit ia tebak. Apa nama sesuatu yang tengah ia rasa? Pada akhirnya, Sehun menetapkan pada satu. Ketika tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum oleh pemandangan Luhan yang menikmati pertemuannya kembali dengan alam Senshine, Sehun tahu bahwa nama perasaannya adalah… bahagia.

Bahagia karena Luhan telah mendapatkan kesempatan _hidup_ yang ia butuhkan.

…dan bahagia yang datang dari kebahagiaan orang terkasih, adalah wujud cinta yang sebenar-benarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-4, bulan 1, tahun 1**

Jalan keluar untuk masalah perbedaan waktu Bumi dan Senshine adalah dengan membiarkan portal terus aktif dan terbuka. Sehun mengingatnya, kesimpulan itu diambil berdasarkan pengalamannya menjemput Luhan dulu. Jarak waktu akan membentang lebar jika portal dinon-aktifkan, dan menjadi tiada bila sebaliknya. Maka dari itu, sejak pertama kali tiba di Senshine, Sehun membuka jalur terowongan portal teleportasi yang dibawanya meskipun hanya berbentuk celah kecil selebar lubang tikus. Ini demi mencegah agar hal yang terjadi pada Luhan tidak terulang. Ia tidak ingin ketika Yixing kembali ke Bumi nanti, semua orang yang ditemuinya di sana telah berubah menjadi renta.

Yixing menjalani perannya dengan sangat baik sebagai penanggung jawab kesehatan Luhan. Mengawasi keteraturan dalam proses pengobatan, juga melakukan tes spirometri secara berkala guna mengecek status faal paru-paru. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Luhan mulai gencar menolak segala macam bentuk pengobatan yang diberlakukan padanya.

"Kau tahu kalau antibiotik itu harus dihabiskan." Yixing tak tahan untuk mencerewetinya begitu mengetahui Luhan melewatkan konsumsi antibiotik yang seharusnya diminum dua kali sehari.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti meminumnya?"

"Karena obat hanya untuk orang sakit, sedangkan aku sehat."

Telak dan memang masuk akal. Yixing mau tak mau harus mengakui bahwa berdasarkan bukti yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, Luhan tampak sangat sehat. Hasil tes spirometri pria itu, secara ajaib menunjukkan status normal hanya dalam hitungan hari. Ia bergerak lincah ke sana kemari tanpa masalah berarti. Tak pernah lagi mengeluhkan sesak atau bentuk sakit lainnya. Bisa dikatakan, ketahanan fisik Luhan saat ini adalah yang terkuat di antara mereka. Dengan progres pesat yang didapat, Yixing merasa jasanya sudah tidak terlalu dibutuhkan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-6, bulan 1, tahun 1**

"Keputusanmu membawanya kemari sudah sangat tepat."

Gelembung lamunan Sehun pecah tiba-tiba oleh suara Yixing yang sekonyong-konyong datang mengutarakan pendapat. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati pria itu berjalan mendekat, mengambil kursi tepat di sampingnya. Sepiring penuh kudapan yang dibawa dari Bumi menjadi satu-satunya pembatas di antara mereka. Yixing meraih selembar rumput laut kering lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Seketika bunyi kernyau akibat gigitan terdengar di kabin ruang makan—tempat mereka berada kini—memecah sunyi yang menggantung sedari tadi.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Sehun mempertanyakan kembali, meski sebenarnya tidak ragu.

"Ya, lihatlah dia."

Posisi kursi mereka menghadap sebuah jendela kaca besar berbentuk oval, di baliknya ada wajah rupawan alam Senshine yang tersaji di depan mata. Namun ada satu pemandangan spesifik yang ditunjuk oleh Yixing. Luhan bertumpu pada bahu Cobby, tengah berusaha memetik buah-buahan ranum yang menggelantung di pohon tinggi. Suara cekikik milik Sehun dan Yixing bersahutan, menyadari jika sejak menginjakkan kaki di Senshine, Luhan tidak bisa diam, persis anak kera.

"Sungguh ajaib. Seluruh komponen planet ini, bahkan hingga yang terkecil adalah obat baginya. Dia hidup, Sehun… dengan sangat sehat. Kurasa, tugasku sudah selesai sampai di sini."

"Kau berencana kembali?"

"Ya, aku akan mulai berkemas dan pulang ke Bumi besok. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun tertunduk sejenak, lalu kembali mematut tatap pada sosok energik Luhan di luar jendela. Dinamika gerak tubuhnya yang kelewat aktif, memancing senyum lega.

"Aku ingin tinggal sedikit lebih lama."

"Berapa lama?" Itu adalah tanya yang hingga kini masih belum bersinggungan dengan jawab.

"Belum tahu…"

"Jika kau tidak berencana menetap, jangan berada di sini terlalu lama, atau tubuhmu akan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Senshine. Bisa-bisa kau mengalami hal yang sama seperti Luhan saat kembali ke Bumi."

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Terima kasih sudah diingatkan. Aku akan menetap sambil mencoba mencari solusi ke depan bagaimana caranya kami bisa melalui keadaan ini." Masih ada bimbang dalam putusan, namun niat diutarakan penuh yakin.

Bahu hampir setengah meter milik Sehun tidak menghentikan Yixing untuk menariknya mendekat dalam rangkulan hangat hingga ujung pundak mereka bertemu. "Apa pun itu, semoga kalian menemukan yang terbaik." Ada tepukan lembut menyertai setelahnya.

Terselip harapan dalam benak Sehun bahwa doa yang dititipkan oleh para sahabat mereka mudah-mudahan saja mampu menjadi faktor penambah probabilitas akan terciptanya sebuah keajaiban baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-7, bulan 1, tahun 1**

Celah sempit perlahan melebar. Yixing berdiri di depan portal, menanti hingga terowongan terwujud sempurna. Ujungnya adalah kediaman Sehun di Bumi. Sembari menunggu, Luhan menghamburkan diri, memberi peluk untuk yang kesekian kali. Kedua sahabat layaknya saudara saling berucap pamit. Untaian salam perpisahan dilisankan berentet, ditutup dengan 'terima kasih' dan 'selamat tinggal'.

Tak ada derai air mata kali ini, karena masing-masing telah berjanji untuk rela. Sepakat bila momen perpisahan haruslah terjadi atas dasar keikhlasan. Keduanya makin berjarak. Satu lambaian terakhir dan sosok Yixing pun lenyap dari pandangan, ditelan pusaran energi pembentuk jalur terowongan.

Secelah napas lolos dari bibir Luhan yang setengah terkatup. "Jadi… sekarang tinggal kita berdua."

"Hanya kau dan aku." Sebuah rangkulan Luhan dapat, erat di pinggang. Sehun menariknya mendekat, meniadakan renggang. Luhan mengangkat dagu agar pandangan mereka agak sejajar, bertemu. Senyum dan tatapan mata Sehun bagai alarm yang memberi tanda bahwa sebentar lagi, satu kecup atau cium akan ia terima.

"Ehem," deham bernada monoton dari arah belakang, mengejutkan mereka. Cobby berdiri di sana. "Aku memang bukan benda hidup, tapi aku masih eksis. Tolong jangan lupakan."

Luhan terbahak oleh kocaknya situasi. Buru-buru melepas diri dari kekang Sehun dan malah berakhir memeluk Cobby. Roman wajah sang astrofisikawan berubah masam. Kalah pesona oleh benda tak bernyawa perusak suasana.

"Tentu saja kami tidak lupa. Benar, kan Sehun?" Luhan memberi gestur lambaian, menyuruh Sehun turut bergabung dalam pelukan.

"Ya, ya, ya… kami tidak lupa." Ogah-ogahan, pria itu terpaksa melakukan.

Berhimpitan seperti ini, bagi Sehun terlihat menggelikan, tapi… ya, sudahlah. Demi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-9, bulan 1, tahun 1**

Dalam salah satu pesannya terdahulu yang dikirim dari Mars, Luhan pernah menjanjikan Sehun untuk mengajaknya terbang. Setelah sekian lama, ia baru bisa merealisasikan janjinya hari itu. Dengan pesawat sekoci Lynx Voyager, Luhan mengantar Sehun ke ngarai favoritnya.

Pesawat didaratkan di tanah yang agak landai, sementara untuk mencapai puncak ngarai harus ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Layaknya tuan rumah memandu tamu, Luhan menuntun Sehun tanpa berniat sedikit pun melepaskan tautan tangan. Jejak sepatu Luhan bagaikan peta penunjuk arah yang harus Sehun pijak agar tak tersesat dan tiba dengan selamat.

Kecepatan Sehun melambat, napasnya mulai ngos-ngosan. Mendaki dataran tinggi bukanlah kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan frekuentatif di Bumi. Fisiknya tidak terbiasa.

Luhan berhenti, peka akan kondisi dan situasi. "Kau lelah? Mau istirahat?"

Sejujurnya, ya… Sehun ingin duduk sebentar berselonjor kaki namun harga diri berbicara di atas segalanya. Kelihatan lemah di hadapan Luhan, dalam versinya adalah hal memalukan.

"Tidak. Ayo, terus saja."

Aksi sok kuat Sehun, semua dapat terbaca dengan mudah. Luhan bergeming di tempat, tak mengindahkan ajakannya. "Kita istirahat." Ia lantas menetapkan putusan sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, masih kuat jalan."

"Kita istirahat," titahnya berulang, pertanda tak mau menerima bantahan. "Tidak usah gengsi, Sehun. Jangan memaksakan diri jika memang tidak sanggup. Aku mengerti kalau fisikmu sudah dimakan usia."

"Apa?" Kalimat terakhir Luhan menjadi alasan menanjaknya intonasi. "Yang tadi itu apa maksudnya?"

Bibir Luhan dikatup rapat namun ada tremor kecil pada rahang serta pundaknya. Sekuat mungkin ia berupaya menahan tawa, dan itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa kalimat barusan memang sengaja dilontarkan untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Untuk apa ditahan, huh? Kalau mau tertawa, ya tertawa saja," gerutunya sarkastik, diikuti decak kesal lebih dari satu kali.

"Oke, kita istirahat… karena aku pun sepertinya butuh jeda untuk tertawa." Izin melepas tawa dari Sehun benar-benar diambilnya. Luhan pun terbahak.

.

.

.

Perjuangan tidak sia-sia. Lelah letih berbuah manis. Sehun terpana takjub. Pemandangan yang semula hanya dilihatnya dari hasil dokumentasi dalam bentuk citra—gerak maupun diam—kini dapat ditangkap oleh netra. Rasanya beribu-ribu kali jauh lebih memuaskan.

Luhan membawa Sehun ke tempat di mana nama Senshine bermula. Ngarai curam berdinding terjal namun puncaknya menyuguhkan lanskap luar biasa menawan. Kombinasi limpah ruah hangat sinar matahari dan sejuknya embusan angin, menurut Luhan sangat merepresentasikan sosoknya. Itulah yang menjadi pencetus penentuan nama.

Sepertinya mereka impas.

Sebuah bintang dari Sehun atas nama Luhan (dan dirinya). Sebuah planet dari Luhan atas nama Sehun. Di baliknya, ada kisah spektakuler tentang penantian dalam jarak tahun cahaya dan tentu saja, atas nama cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-11, bulan 1, tahun 1**

Empat kali. Sudah sebanyak itu Sehun melongok ke bawah tebing. Ketinggiannya tak seberapa namun bunyi deras hantaman air terjun yang tumpah ke danau, sedikit mengikis keberanian. Menyesal, mungkin itu yang dirasanya saat ini karena sudah menyetujui tantangan Luhan untuk adu nyali; melompat terjun.

"Kenapa diam? Takut?" Sehun menoleh, ada Luhan di sisinya menyeringai remeh.

"Siapa yang takut? Aku hanya tidak tahu cara melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau kau beri contoh?" Alasan bagus untuk mengulur waktu dengan membuat Luhan lompat lebih dulu.

Satu senyum simpul dikulum dan kerling mata jahil, Luhan arahkan pada Sehun. Ada maksud tersembunyi di balik gestur. Jika Sehun mengira Luhan tak mampu menangkap kegentarannya, maka ia salah besar.

"Oke. Perhatikan baik-baik."

Luhan mengambil ancang-ancang, kaki agak ditekuk, bersiap melompat. Apa yang terjadi pada detik berikutnya adalah bagian dari rencana. Kelengahan Sehun dimanfaatkan Luhan dengan sangat baik. Tubuh jangkung pria itu yang sedang dalam mode tidak siaga, secepat kilat diterjang, masuk dalam dekap, dan dibawa terjun bersama. Terpaksa—atau tepatnya—dipaksa menyerah oleh dorongan gaya gravitasi.

Sehun berteriak, sejadi-jadinya. Mungkin pita suaranya hampir putus.

Kontak dengan permukaan danau terjadi. Tubuhnya tertarik ke dalam pusaran, diseret arus deras, terombang-ambing ke sana kemari oleh tekanan air dari berbagai sisi. Kedua tangan dan kaki bergerak gesit, ingin segera mencapai kembali permukaan demi meraup oksigen. Kepala berhasil menyembul muncul. Air yang tanpa sengaja masuk rongga mulut—dan untungnya belum tertelan—disembur keluar. Sedikit demi sedikit napas coba ia hela. Ketika berhasil terkumpul, Sehun menumpahkan amarah murka.

"Sialan kau, Luhan!" Celingak-celinguk ia mencari sasaran amuknya, namun nihil. Baru tersadar kemudian jika hanya ia satu-satunya manusia yang tengah mengambang di danau.

"Luhan?" Panggilan berakhir tanpa respons. "Luhan, kau di mana?" Masih belum ada penampakan sosok selain dirinya, dan Sehun mulai khawatir. "Hei! Tolong jangan bercanda."

Apa jangan-jangan ia tenggelam? Panik pun melanda. Sehun hendak menyelam mencari, namun tubuhnya lebih dulu ditarik oleh sebuah daya. Tanpa kesiapan, ia kembali menjauh dari udara, masuk ke dalam air. Terkejut setengah mati, Sehun mengira dirinya telah menjadi korban serangan monster air di planet ini—jika di Bumi, mungkin semacam makhluk dalam legenda populer, Kraken atau Loch Ness.

Ternyata hanya Luhan.

Berang dijahili dua kali. Sehun ingin marah dan akumulasinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Namun rasa itu menguap tatkala pandangannya diserang oleh wujud Luhan yang terlihat begitu _ethereal_ di dalam air. Bias cahaya matahari menembus masuk permukaan bening danau, menjadi penerang sosok indahnya. Sehun terdiam menatap, seakan lupa fakta bahwa ia tak punya insang dan bisa mati kapan saja akibat kehabisan udara.

Mata terbeliak ketika dalam sekejap, Luhan menyambar lehernya dan membenturkan bibir mereka. Serangan ciuman mendadak yang terjadi di luar dugaan, menjadi nyaman dirasa kala keduanya saling berbagi pasokan oksigen secara sukarela tanpa berebut. Di sela-sela menikmati lumatan, kaki Luhan bergerak, menambah daya motorik agar tubuh keduanya terdorong naik.

Pagutan terlepas dan segera tergantikan oleh udara. Megap-megap, wajah mereka bertemu dengan kening saling beradu. Masing-masing disapa oleh terpaan napas yang terengah-engah memburu.

"Kau… gila…" Sehun tersengal. Dua kata terpenggal.

"Terima kasih… Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian…" Terselip tawa kecil. Paras Luhan berhiaskan senyum puas.

"Kau tahu… apa yang akan terjadi pada anak nakal?"

"Apa?" Luhan biasanya tidak sudi jika kata berkonotasi inferior—seperti 'anak'—ditujukan padanya oleh Sehun yang merasa superior. Namun ia terlanjur larut dalam momen kebersamaan, jadi membiarkan hal itu mengalir demikian adanya selama masih dalam konteks canda.

"Dihukum… jadi, jangan salahkan aku. Kau harus diberi pelajaran dengan digagahi." Sungguh frontal dan vulgar, tak ayal Luhan membelalak kaget.

"Hei! Hati-hati dengan pilihan kosa katamu!" Ia berusaha kabur namun terlambat. Tubuhnya sudah terlanjur ditarik masuk ke dalam kekang kuasa. Dikunci rapat oleh peluk dan cium penuh hasrat hingga tak ada sisa satu celah pun kesempatan untuk lari.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bercinta liar di alam terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-12, bulan 1, tahun 1**

Ada sumber kegamangan yang tak berani ditanyakan oleh Luhan, tentang lamanya keberadaan Sehun di planet Senshine. Terlalu takut mendengar jawaban tak sesuai harapan. Jika egoisme dikedepankan, ingin rasanya ia menyuruh Sehun untuk tinggal dan melupakan Bumi, termasuk melepas segala pencapaian. Namun, itu bukanlah cinta. Hanya bentuk posesifitas yang selamanya takkan pernah menjadi pencetus akhir bahagia. Tidak aneh jika aksi bungkam dipilihnya.

Pendam saja, pikir Luhan itu yang terbaik untuk sementara.

Sehun bersungguh-sungguh ketika ia berikrar akan mencari solusi untuk masalah mereka, namun hasil kontemplasinya yang masih penuh cabang, sengaja tidak ia bagi kepada Luhan. Menurutnya, pria itu masih lebih berhak merasakan euforia kehidupan baru. Tidaklah empatik jika rasa itu direnggut darinya seketika.

Balok-balok rencana terhampar berhamburan di otak, tetapi ia masih ragu dengan kemampuannya menyusun semua itu menjadi sebuah bangunan. Ada yang kurang, dan lagi-lagi, satu komponen itu dibutuhkan; _pengorbanan_.

Masing-masing memiliki kerisauan tersembunyi yang tak saling diungkapkan, tapi itu hanya masalah waktu. Cepat atau lambat, keingintahuan akan membuka jalan, dan keterbukaan menjadi kunci dalam menemukan jawaban.

.

.

.

Bulan di Senshine terbelah dua pada malam itu. Dalam 272 hari keberadaannya dahulu, fenomena tersebut tidak sempat Luhan temukan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baru, dan menikmatinya bersama seseorang yang paling dikasihi, melebihi suka cita apa pun di dunia.

Lembutnya tekstur pasir pantai bioluminesensi, menjadi alas terbaik untuk mereka berbaring. Posisi tubuh bersisian tanpa jarak, ujung jemari kaki saling bertemu. Mengamati lamat-lamat langit gemerlap penuh tabur bintang dengan bermandikan sinar dua bulan benderang. Pola susunan gemintang laksana miniatur cakram galaksi.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam diam. Hanya ada desir angin dan debur ombak yang merisak. Mata tertuju pada lanskap spektakuler tepat di atas raga, namun ada kecamuk dalam kepala. Masing-masing sibuk memikirkan gamangnya.

Luhan melepas tatap dari langit, melemparnya ke sisi kiri. Wajah bagian kanan Sehun tersaji. Satu garis gurat di pipinya menarik atensi. Bekas luka yang didapat dari berkelahi. Luhan telah mendengar kisah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Tangan terulur, telunjuk Luhan meraba pelan kedalaman ceruknya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena menganggap secara tak langsung ia adalah penyebab kenapa Sehun bisa mendapatkannya. Merasakan sentuhan, Sehun spontan menoleh. Kini, pandangan mereka bertubrukan, saling dihadapkan oleh bola mata yang penuh sirat tanya. Saat itu keduanya tahu, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik diam. Tak tahan lagi, Sehun berinisiatif membuka semuanya pelan-pelan.

"Lu, menurutmu… seperti apa konsep cinta sejati?" Pertanyaan tanpa topik pembuka, membuat Luhan sedikit bingung, namun ia tetap merespons semampunya.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah memikirkannya, tapi pernah sekali aku dengar sebuah pepatah, cinta sejati adalah jalanan berbatu yang tidak selalu mulus."

"Dan kau setuju dengan itu?"

Ada satu sekon yang menjeda Luhan, dan berujung dengan ia mengangguk jujur.

"Apakah itu karena keadaan kita yang sekarang?" Sehun dapat membaca kekhawatirannya.

"Sedikit banyak, ya…"

Keduanya tahu, pepatah itu begitu pas menggambarkan kisah cinta mereka. Kerap tersandung saat menempuh perjalanan berdua.

Sehun berbaring menyamping. Lengan protektifnya meraih pinggang Luhan. Butiran pasir yang menempel di kulit Sehun luruh ke atas pakaiannya, namun Luhan tidak peduli. Ia balas memeluk pria itu, membenamkan sisi kepala ke perpotongan lehernya.

"Kau mau mendengar versiku?" Tanya Sehun lembut, menyapukan bibirnya pada surai legam milik Luhan.

"Katakan…"

"Menurutku, cinta sejati adalah buah hasil konspirasi alam semesta. Kau harus ingat, sekalipun jalannya berbatu dan penuh liku, bila kita sungguh-sungguh menginginkan sesuatu, semesta akan berkonspirasi untuk mewujudkannya."

Luhan skeptis, bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sedang membicarakan semesta yang sama, karena yang ia tahu, semesta yang ditempatinya saat ini belum mampu memberinya satu hal sederhana; kebersamaan dengan Sehun yang berkontinuitas.

"Sehun, kalau boleh jujur… aku sebenarnya tidak ingin sendirian, tapi juga tidak ingin memaksamu untuk tinggal di tempat yang bukan rumahmu… Aku, kita… harus bagaimana?"

Terdiam, tiba-tiba saja Sehun teringat sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan Chanyeol, ' _rumah tidak selalu berbentuk tempat, melainkan perasaan_ '. Ia tak pernah menyangkal itu, juga tak pernah hilang arah, hanya langkahnya sempat tersendat oleh ragu yang mempertanyakan kembali kebenaran konsep rumah yang dipilihnya.

Sehun bangkit, menarik Luhan bersamanya. Ia bingung, namun menurut saja ketika Sehun membantunya berdiri. "Ayo, temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar."

Bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai, merelakan sepasang kaki ditampar ombak yang menyapu. Sehun yang berjarak satu langkah lebih depan, mendongak menatap langit berhias cahaya, sementara Luhan menunduk memerhatikan jejak kaki mereka yang berpendar biru akibat fenomena bioluminesensi.

Dulu hanya ada dua tapak, sekarang Luhan melihat empat.

Bagaimana cara menjaga agar jumlahnya tetap sama?

"Kau senang tinggal di sini?" Mendadak Sehun bertanya seiring langkahnya terhenti.

Luhan merasa harus jujur meski jawabannya memiliki kemungkinan menyakiti pria itu. "Ya… aku baru sadar sekarang, hatiku begitu mencintainya. Ternyata, tempat ini membuatku bahagia."

 _Tentu saja karena ada kau di dalamnya._

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tahu bahwa bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku juga." Kalimat penuh sirat itu adalah aba-aba bagi Sehun untuk menyampaikan ketetapannya.

"Ada sebuah rencana," Sehun memulai dengan menatap dalam netra Luhan yang cemerlang, "dan aku telah memikirkannya masak-masak," kemudian, kedua bahu pria itu diremas lembut, seakan ingin menjaganya agar tak berpaling sedetik saja saat ia mengutarakan hal ini, "tapi persetujuanmu amat sangat kubutuhkan untuk menjalankannya. Apa kau bersedia mendengar?"

Saat itu, entah mengapa di dalam beningnya bola mata Sehun, Luhan melihat harapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-13, bulan 1, tahun 1**

Bagaikan _Yggdrasil_ —pohon raksasa yang menghubungkan sembilan dunia—dalam mitologi Nordik. Itu yang terpikirkan oleh Sehun ketika diajak Luhan masuk menelusuri hutan bioluminesensi dan ia dihadapkan oleh pohon terbesar yang pernah ada, ditumbuhi sulur-sulur cantik bercahaya. Banyak seniman di Bumi yang memvisualisasikan _Yggdrasil_ sesuai versinya, tapi bagi Sehun, wujud pohon ini adalah yang mendekati penggambaran nyata dalam bayangannya.

Satu bunyi 'klik' imajiner dalam kepala dan Sehun pun berspekulasi, pohon inikah yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi Luhan? Sesuatu yang kerap memanggilnya untuk kembali?

Sehun terperanjat, kaget bukan main. Satu sulur panjang membelit pinggangnya.

"Tenang…" Suara lembut Luhan berusaha menghapus kepanikan Sehun yang tengah melanda. "Itu adalah cara mereka untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Membiarkan tubuhnya menerima belaian, Sehun mulai merasa bersyukur. Penghuni planet ini telah menyambut dan memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat baik, dan kini ia juga mendapatkan hal yang sama.

Faktor penambah persentase keyakinan untuk rencananya—yang telah mendapat persetujuan Luhan lewat kontemplasi 24 jam—berjalan sesuai harapan. Itulah tujuan mereka datang ke hutan ini.

Luhan mendekati batang utama, memeluk dengan jangkauan tangan semampu yang ia cakup. Mata terpejam, lalu dengan segenap hati, mengucapkan satu permohonan dan satu ikrar.

"Ibu… berilah kami izin untuk sedikit menjamah _mu_. Jika _kau_ mengabulkannya, kami bersumpah akan menjaga kepercayaan dari _mu_ dengan baik."

Seketika, ranting berayun. Gesekan antar-daun menghasilkan nada berharmoni. Mengantarkan gelombang nyanyian merdu hutan yang dapat ditangkap oleh telinga keduanya. Luhan mengangkat kelopak mata, melengkungkan sudut bibir naik ketika bertatapan dengan Sehun yang ternyata juga menunjukkan ekspresi serupa.

Satu alasan di balik senyum mereka; Senshine telah memperdengarkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-14, bulan 1, tahun 1**

Menjalankan rencana yang digagas Sehun, mengharuskan mereka melakukan banyak hal. Salah satunya, adalah berpisah… lagi.

Jalur portal sudah terbentuk sempurna sejak dua menit yang lalu, namun Sehun tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak ada sejengkal langkah pun yang diambilnya untuk memasuki terowongan karena ia tengah menikmati momen berbagi ciuman perpisahan dengan Luhan. Sesi yang seharusnya pendek menjadi molor begitu Sehun teringat, satuan jarak tahun cahaya akan kembali berada di antara mereka.

Ia harus yakin, memastikan itu akan menjadi ciuman tak terlupakan yang akan dirindukan Luhan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Kau tidak lupa cara mengoperasikan portalnya, kan?"

"Ya."

Sehun tak tahan untuk mendaratkan kecup bibir di akhir respons pendek Luhan.

"Jaga terus agar tetap aktif. Jangan sampai tertutup. Atur penggunaan energinya."

"Oke."

Ia mengecup lagi, di tempat yang sama.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Pasti."

…dan datang satu kecup lagi.

"Ingat rencana kita. Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di sini selama aku tidak ada, jadi tolong hindari melakukan kegiatan berbahaya tidak berguna seperti melompat dari air terjun, atau memanjat pohon tinggi seperti kera, apalagi terbang dengan pesawat di atas gunung berapi yang sedang aktif. Pokoknya aku ingin kau tetap utuh seperti ini saat kita bertemu lagi. Jangan—"

Kalimat diputus sepihak. Mulutnya dibungkam, kali ini oleh Luhan yang menciumnya lebih lama dan dalam. "Oke, oke… Aku tahu. Mengerti. Paham. Tidak usah khawatir berlebihan," dan ditutup oleh senyuman.

Sehun balas tersenyum geli, menyadari jika sesi ini tak berkesudahan, bisa-bisa ia selamanya takkan pernah pergi menyeberang. Fokus pandangannya lantas beralih ke Cobby—yang sedari tadi ada bersama mereka namun memilih tak berkomentar apa-apa terhadap interaksi dua anak manusia dalam penglihatannya.

"Aku titip Luhan. Jaga dia sebaik mungkin."

"Tidak perlu diperintah, aku pasti melakukannya." Jawaban itu membuat bola mata Sehun berputar, sebal. Hingga detik ini entah kenapa hubungannya dengan robot itu bagaikan saingan dalam mendapatkan atensi Luhan. Persis kisah cinta segitiga.

Sehun tak ambil pusing, perhatiannya kembali pada Luhan.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari _star transceiver_ , aku akan segera menghubungimu begitu sampai Bumi."

Satu pelukan erat penuh afeksi sebagai penutup, dan Sehun… kini punya keberanian untuk mengatakan kalimat penjamin yang sangat ingin didengar Luhan. Yakin dan tegas.

"Tunggulah… Aku pasti pulang."

 _Pulang…_

Sehun memilih kata ' _pulang_ ' dan bukan ' _kembali_ '. Alasan mengapa bisa tercipta kurva yang melengkung manis di wajah Luhan detik itu juga. Dengan senyum rela, ia pun melepas Sehun pergi.

Peran berganti. Kini giliran dirinya menjadi pihak yang menanti.

Biasanya, kali kedua tidaklah semenyakitkan yang pertama. Dengan alasan, pengalaman awal memberi kita pelajaran bagaimana caranya bertahan dan berjuang, termasuk soal menghadapi perpisahan.

Perpisahan pertama mereka begitu menyesakkan karena terjadi tanpa rencana, nihil kontak maupun koneksi, tanpa kejelasan rentang waktu dan eksistensi, dipenuhi rasa sesal dan tanda tanya menggantung tentang akan ada atau tidaknya kesempatan bisa kembali bertemu. Semua buram dan redup, persis kilau batu pada gelang mereka kala itu.

Jika dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya, perpisahan kedua terasa berbeda. Berat hati dan akan merindu, itu pasti. Namun, banyak hal baru yang membuat semuanya mampu dihadapi dengan tenang.

Ada kesiapan untuk ditinggalkan. Ada ketetapan dari sebuah rencana. Ada kepastian bahwa penantian kali ini akan bertemu ujungnya. Dan khusus bagi Luhan, janji terakhir Sehun telah membungkus semua jadi satu, karena itu berarti ia telah memilih _rumah_ mana yang ingin ditinggali.

 _Rumah_ Sehun adalah Luhan, dan itu tak pernah berubah. Apa yang berubah hanyalah Luhan kini merupakan bagian tak terpisah dari Senshine. Oleh karenanya… ke sanalah Sehun akan _pulang._

Meski harus kembali terpisah dengan satuan jarak tahun cahaya, Sehun dan Luhan berusaha membuktikan jika nanti, konspirasi semesta akan berakhir dengan mewujudkan ingin mereka.

Bersama…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

Zona waktu di Senshine memang (sengaja dibikin) aneh. Tidak seperti Bumi yang terbagi ke dalam beberapa zona, waktu di Senshine hanya ada satu, dan itu sama dengan _Korean Standard Time_ di Bumi JIKA portalnya dibuka, sedangkan ketika portal ditutup, jarak tempuh dan waktu akan kembali melebar seperti semula. Kenapa bisa begitu? Simply, karena saya pengennya begitu. Udahlah pusing, biarin ya. Pokoknya Senshine itu planet ajaib.

Terima kasih yang sudah mampir berkomentar, memberi kritik & saran, serta membagi informasi. Apa yang masih kurang akan saya tambahkan dan perbaiki, tapi nanti… jika fanfiksi ini sudah tamat dan saya benar-benar punya waktu luang, hehe (percayalah, menyunting sama beratnya dengan menulis karena butuh ketelitian).

So, 1 last chapter and 1 epilogue to go. See you… (you can talk to me on Twitter and Instagram, my Line acc accidentally got deleted).

.

.

.


	16. Interval

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Interval**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Homo homini socius_ —manusia adalah sahabat bagi manusia lain. Apa yang membedakan manusia dengan hewan adalah manusia dikodratkan memiliki sifat sosial, akan selalu butuh orang lain dalam hidupnya untuk berinteraksi. Senang hidup bersama karena memiliki banyak kebutuhan maupun kepentingan yang harus dipenuhi.

Tak peduli telah pindah planet domisili, Luhan tetaplah termasuk ke dalam spesies dengan binomial nomenklatur[1] _Homo Sapiens_ biarpun sistem tubuhnya tanpa sengaja sedikit mengalami mutasi. Ia bisa bertahan dengan sangat baik di Senshine namun tentunya tidak mungkin melewati seluruh waktu hidupnya seorang sendiri.

Sehun sadar akan hal ini, jadi ia memilih tinggal, menemani. Merelakan lepas segalanya yang ia punya di Bumi. Harta, prestasi, reputasi. Toh, hampir setengah masa hidupnya yang ia dedikasikan untuk menemukan keberadaan Luhan, justru menjadi kunci yang membawanya meraih ketiga hal tadi.

Sekarang, apalah arti semua itu jika Luhan tidak berada di sisinya?

Sehun harus menempati _rumahnya_ di mana pun berada, namun lagi-lagi ia sadar bahwa konsep _zoon politicon_ atau kehidupan bermasyrakat tidak dapat dimanifestasikan hanya dengan dua individu. Salah satu syarat sebuah tempat laik disebut _tempat tinggal_ , adalah eksistensi _keluarga_. Dirinya sendiri tidaklah cukup. Keadaan ini membuat Sehun terpaksa harus menyeret orang lain bersama mereka.

Malam itu, saat mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri tepian pantai bioluminesensi, Sehun mengutarakan rencananya pada Luhan. Sebuah rencana besar dan nekad—namun tentunya tidak impulsif—yang diputuskan atas dasar pertimbangan sangat matang melewati proses seribu kali pikir ulang.

Membangun koloni pertama di Senshine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Juni 2233 AD**

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya jatuh juga. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kegiatan ilegal Sehun dan kawan-kawannya terangkat ke permukaan, bahkan telah sampai ke telinga para pemangku jabatan di lima organ utama PBB dua hari pasca kembalinya ia ke Bumi. Penyalahgunaan portal untuk menyelundupkan manusia ke luar Bumi—apalagi dilatarbelakangi kepentingan pribadi—bersinggungan dengan beberapa pasal dalam Undang-Undang Antariksa hasil formulasi Kantor Urusan Angkasa Luar, UNOOSA, yang telah ditetapkan dalam Resolusi Dewan Keamanan PBB selama bertahun-tahun.

Sehun menganggap panggilan dari PBB sebagai kesempatan untuk menyampaikan semacam pledoi atas aksinya serta mengajukan proposal yang memuat rencana besar pembentukan koloni baru di planet ekstrasurya hasil temuan termutakhir, Senshine. Ia telah mengantongi reputasi baik, bahkan meraih Nobel, yang berarti hasil jerih payahnya telah diakui dan dinilai berfaedah bagi kehidupan manusia. Namun, ia tak lantas lupa di balik itu punya beberapa cela. Meyakinkan mereka bahkan untuk sekadar mendengarkan pastinya tidak mudah karena kesalahannya di masa lalu pasti akan kembali diungkit dan digunakan sebagai senjata makan tuan untuk menjegal langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Anda adalah pelanggar hukum, Doktor Oh, dan tercatat bukan sekali ini Anda melakukannya. Apa yang membuat Anda yakin bahwa Majelis Umum dan Dewan Keamanan PBB mau repot-repot menyelenggarakan semacam Sidang Darurat hanya demi mendengar presentasi rencana dari seorang residivis seperti Anda, terlebih lagi sampai menyetujuinya?"

Pertanyaan sinikal itu datang dari Doktor Aurora Di Pippo, astrofisikawan wanita senior berkebangsaan Italia dengan usia hampir dua kali milik Sehun. Pemegang jabatan Direktur UNOOSA pada periode ini.

Benar, kan? Dugaannya tidak meleset. Terbang ke Wina, Austria demi memberikan keterangan serta pembelaan di kantor pusat UNOOSA, berujung dengan ia disudutkan atas tindakannya. Hal itu dianggap lumrah. Sehun sadar akan status dan posisi, jadi sementara ini ia menelan semua kecaman, tapi—

"Apa Anda pernah mendengar kisah _The Boy Who Cried Wolf_ [2]?" Wanita itu bertanya lagi, menatap intens sosok Sehun dari balik kacamata silinder. "Jika iya, pasti Anda tahu bahwa seseorang yang kedapatan berbohong tidak akan dipercaya lagi sekalipun ia mengatakan kebenaran."

—tidak dengan yang satu ini.

"Saya bukan pembohong," Sehun menangkis tuduhan, berusaha agar nadanya tidak terdengar meletup lantaran kesal. ' _Bohong_ ' adalah kata yang menjatuhkan integritas seorang ilmuwan, yang notabene adalah pencari kebenaran akan rahasia alam semesta berlandaskan logika. "Ya, memang benar saya beberapa kali melakukan pelanggaran, menyembunyikannya dari banyak pihak… tapi saya bukan pembohong."

Tekanan tumpuan lengannya pada meja bertambah. Tubuh dicondongkan ke depan, mendekat. Cukup punya nyali berhadapan dengan Doktor Di Pippo yang duduk di sisi seberang, seolah ingin menantang. Sehun merasa sudah lelah bersikap defensif sedari tadi.

"Apa pernah saya berbohong? Tidak, mari saya perjelas. Apakah konsep Lubang Cacing yang dibuktikan Profesor Lee Hyunseok lewat portal ciptaannya adalah sebuah kebohongan? Tentu bukan. Sejak awal, itu adalah sebuah proyek ilmiah yang berhasil, hanya butuh sedikit bantuan dari pemerintah dunia agar sempurna, tapi lihat siapa yang memilih untuk mengabaikannya?"

Doktor Di Pippo membetulkan letak kacamata yang sedikit merosot dari pangkal hidung. Hanya diam dan tetap fokus pada Sehun karena entah bagaimana, ia tahu argumen pria muda itu belumlah sampai pada ujungnya.

"Kembali ke masalah percaya. Mungkin Anda masih ingat, apa yang pernah dikemukakan Profesor Lee mengenai potensi ketidaklayakan Bumi sebagai tempat tinggal manusia di masa mendatang. Saat itu, semua orang menganggap prediksi beliau mengada-ada, tapi lihatlah yang terjadi pasca Perang Tarsian. Sumber daya dan energi menjadi langka. Bukankah itu salah satu pertanda? Saya rasa itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti. Profesor Lee dan saya memang mengerjakan proyek itu diam-diam, tanpa izin, tapi… kami tidak pernah berbohong akan hasilnya." Sehun lantas mengambil jeda.

"Sekarang, jika saya tidak nekad menggunakan fasilitas itu untuk menjemput Astronot Luhan, apakah Anda sekalian akan mengetahui kebenaran dan mengakui bahwa teleportasi itu nyata serta merasakan manfaatnya? Anda seharusnya tahu itu menjadi alasan di balik tindakan saya. Maaf, tapi terkadang provokasi dibutuhkan untuk menarik perhatian."

Wanita paruh baya di hadapannya membuang napas berat satu kali. "Jadi, inti dari pembicaraan ini adalah Anda punya rencana besar bagi dunia lalu berdasarkan kejadian tersebut menyuruh kami untuk percaya sepenuhnya bahwa itu sangat brilian dan pasti berhasil, begitu?"

"Tidak. Saya tidak meminta Anda untuk memercayai saya, tapi percayalah pada intuisi Anda sebagai seorang ilmuwan. Profesi kita berpatokan pada rasionalitas, menjawab segalanya dengan logika, tapi jangan lupa intuisi itu tak ubahnya probabilitas. Akar dari analisis dan hipotesis sebelum kita membuktikan sesuatu benar atau salah lalu menariknya sebagai simpulan yang valid."

Tawa pelan meluncur dari sang petinggi UNOOSA. Sehun tidak paham maksud dari reaksinya, apakah sarkasme atau memang ada yang lucu dari penjelasannya.

"Doktor Oh Sehun, Anda ini… ternyata sangat pandai berargumentasi dan cukup persuasif juga rupanya."

Nada dan intonasi Doktor Di Pippo barusan yang terdengar santai dianggap Sehun sebagai langkah pencair suasana, jadi ia memberanikan diri merespons secara kasual.

"Saya hanya ingin kita saling mendukung dan menyokong satu sama lain sebagai sesama ilmuwan di bidang yang sama."

Wanita itu membantingkan punggung ke bantalan kursi, bersandar nyaman dengan tatapan tak lepas dari sosok Sehun, kemudian berseringai menggoda.

"Cukup mencengangkan sebenarnya, mengetahui Anda melakukan ini semua demi satu orang. Romantis sekali, bahkan melebihi tokoh pangeran Disney." Pernyataan itu diikuti tawa.

Sehun kikuk, tertunduk malu, serasa kembali jadi remaja yang dikomentari soal cinta monyet pertamanya, tapi mau memungkiri bagaimana lagi? Itu memang benar adanya.

"Ya, saya mengakui pada awalnya memang dialah satu-satunya alasan, tapi kemudian… berkat dia pula saya menemukan motif yang lebih besar dan luas. Sesuatu yang juga akan memberi keuntungan pada umat manusia dan Bumi. Layaknya simbiosis mutualisme."

"Saya jadi tak sabar mendengarnya. _Well_ , bila Anda memang sangat yakin dengan rencana itu, berarti Anda harus menyiapkan presentasi sebaik mungkin. Performa juga harus sempurna."

Berjengit, punggung Sehun menegap. "Maksud Anda… apa ini artinya lampu hijau?"

"Kuning. Saya akan meneruskan hal ini pada organ utama PBB terkait. Kita lihat nanti, apakah akan ada pertimbangan untuk memberi Anda kesempatan atau tidak. Sementara ini, jangan berekspektasi terlalu besar pada hasilnya, tapi siap-siap saja. Siapa tahu Anda akan mendapat invitasi dari Markas Besar di New York."

Jadi ia diharuskan menunggu… lagi?

Ternyata semuanya tidak bisa dilakukan sekali jalan. Sehun harusnya ingat, membangun koloni baru di luar Bumi adalah hal fantastis, sesuatu yang spektakuler. Sekalipun wacana yang dibawakannya terdengar apik, orang akan berpikir seribu kali—mungkin lebih—sebelum membuat putusan. Jawaban yang ia terima memang tak mendekati harapan, tapi apa boleh buat. Hanya pegangan itu yang ia punya.

Sekarang, cikal bakal masa depannya berada di tangan Aurora Di Pippo, bertumpu pada sejauh mana wanita itu mampu meyakinkan para delegasi untuk memberinya kesempatan. Berharap tak lama, karena Sehun pun turut menyeret seseorang ke dalam interval penantian.

Semoga Luhan tak keberatan atas waktu yang harus terulur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-22, bulan 1, tahun 1**

Kata ' _loading_ 'terpampang di layar LCD dada Cobby. Luhan membaca dan menunggu. Tak butuh banyak detik terbuang untuk hasilnya keluar dan ia pun langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"Oke, mari kita lihat… Daya dukung tanah besar, fluktuasi air baik, kandungan lempung cukup, topografi kemiringan tidak sampai satu persen. Jadi… lahan ini potensial untuk pemukiman." Luhan mendongak, tersenyum pada Cobby. "Kita menemukan satu lagi, Cobby. Tolong tandai."

" _Okey dokey._ Perintah diterima." Robot itu melesat dengan kaki roketnya menuju bagian sentra lahan, kemudian menancapkan patok besi yang telah ditanami pelacak. Lampu indikator berwarna merah penanda aktivasi berkedip begitu ujungnya menembus tanah dan berhenti di kedalaman yang diinginkan.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak kepergian Sehun ke Bumi, dan Luhan rasanya seperti bernostalgia. Melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari hanya bertemankan Cobby, seperti di masa lalu. Bedanya, apa yang ia lakukan kini memiliki tujuan.

Pada malam ke-12 di Senshine, saat Sehun menyampaikan niatnya untuk tinggal dan membangun koloni di planet tempat tinggalnya yang baru, napas Luhan sempat tercekat. Di satu sisi bahagia karena itu artinya ia tidak akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sendirian, tapi di sisi lain merasa takut dan tak rela jika Senshine _dijamah_ dan _diperawani_. Manusia adalah makhluk konsumtif dan demi memenuhi kebutuhannya, tak ragu bersikap destruktif.

Luhan khawatir manusia-manusia itu akan membawa kebiasaan buruknya di Bumi. Ia tidak mau alam Senshine dieksploitasi lalu rusak oleh ulah spesiesnya sendiri. Namun Sehun mengikis ragunya dengan menjabarkan hal-hal lain yang masih satu paket dengan rencana; manusia terpilih pecinta alam, gaya hidup hijau, teknologi ramah lingkungan. Intinya, manusia tidak akan dibiarkan untuk menguasai, hanya mengelola. Sehun juga menambahkan bahwa yang dibutuhkan hanyalah teritori kecil karena koloni yang ingin dibangunnya tidaklah besar, sebagai permulaan.

Setelah berkontemplasi, Luhan merasa mungkin mencoba tidak ada salahnya, tapi Senshine bukanlah miliknya. Ia pun hanya menumpang. Jawaban iya atau tidak, bukan atas izinnya bisa terjadi. Jadi Luhan mengajak Sehun ke hutan bioluminesensi yang diyakininya _hidup_ dan memiliki kekuatan magis. Mungkin di sana tempat bersemayamnya ruh alam Senshine—entahlah, yang jelas Luhan saat itu tahu bahwa yang selalu memberinya visi di Bumi serta memanggilnya pulang adalah pohon raksasa di inti hutan.

Rimba itu pernah bernyanyi untuknya sekali, merinaikan harmoni nada _'selamat datang'_. Luhan mengambil asumsi, mungkin _mereka_ bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Tak ada yang lebih melegakan baginya dan Sehun saat pepohonan seolah mengantarkan bisikan _'ya'_ ke telinga mereka… dan dengan itulah rencana dimulai.

Mereka berbagi tugas. Masing-masing memiliki peran untuk dijalani. Sementara Sehun kembali ke Bumi berjibaku dengan birokrasi, Luhan memetakan tanah dan wilayah Senshine. Ia membuat klasifikasi lahan, mana yang potensial untuk pertanian dan mana yang potensial untuk pemukiman dengan mengecek tingkat kesuburan, kandungan mineral, sifat fisis tekstur dan struktur tanah, pernah mengalami erosi atau tidak, mengetes daya tahan beban tiap satu meter kubik, mengecek kedalaman air tanah, hingga mengukur kemiringan dengan perbandingan antara jarak vertikal dan horizontal dikali 100 persen.

Tidak ingin sampai salah langkah awal dalam mengelola sumber daya alam Senshine, ia menangani dengan hati-hati dan teliti. Seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari terakhir, termasuk saat ini.

Semburat lembayung mulai menyapukan gradasi di langit Senshine. Sebentar lagi senja tiba. Luhan harus bergegas kembali ke Lynx Voyager sebelum tengah malam. Dipetiknya dari pohon beberapa buah yang tumbuh di sekitar, sebagai persediaan bekal di pesawat, takut-takut jam makan malam terlewat.

"Cobby! Sampai di sini dulu! Kita pulang!" teriaknya pada sang partner yang telah merampungkan tugasnya menandai lahan. Secepat kilat, Cobby kembali ke sisi Luhan dan mengikuti pria itu memasuki kokpit. Tak lama setelahnya, pesawat mengudara bebas. Membelah langit senja, meninggalkan jejak putih di angkasa.

.

.

.

Luhan lari tergopoh-gopoh dengan celana ganti yang baru berhasil dikenakannya hingga pangkal betis. Penyebabnya adalah bunyi nyaring notifikasi _star transceiver_ yang memang sengaja disetel dalam volume maksimal agar terdengar olehnya. Seribu langkah cepat diambil susah payah menuju kabin utama, tempat di mana ia meletakkan alat komunikasi itu terakhir kali.

 _Sehun memanggil. Sehun memanggil._

Dari yang terlihat di layar, Sehun menghubunginya via _hologram video call_ —salah satu fitur modifikasi termutakhir hasil pembaruan yang Sehun mintakan pada Junmyeon beberapa waktu lalu sebelum Luhan diantar menuju Senshine. Sekarang alat itu tidak hanya mampu mengirim pesan, gambar dan video, melainkan juga panggilan suara serta terintegrasi dengan lensa yang mampu memproyeksikan hologram tujuh dimensi. Itu artinya, refleksi sosok mitra tutur akan hadir secara virtual dalam ruang.

Tombol hijau mungkin sudah Luhan ketuk jika saja tidak segera sadar bahwa ia belum becus bercelana. Jangan sampai hanya gara-gara rindu, ia berubah jadi orang bodoh dan terlihat sangat konyol di depan Sehun. Tak mau membuat panggilannya menunggu lebih lama, Luhan menjawab namun hanya mengaktifkan mode pengeras suara pada fitur _voice call_.

"Ya, Sehun!" Nada Luhan agak menanjak akibat tergesa-gesa.

"Hei, kenapa hanya menjawab dengan _voice call_? Aku ingin melihatmu," balas Sehun dari saluran seberang.

"O-oh ya… tunggu sebentar." Luhan segera berbenah diri, mengadopsi kecepatan cahaya. Celana buru-buru ditariknya ke atas hingga sempurna menutupi. Mode hologram diaktifkan. Sosok virtual Sehun yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerja pun jernih terproyeksi.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa lama sekali menjawab panggilan?"

"Ganti baju. Maaf, _star transceiver_ kutinggalkan di kabin utama."

"Oh, untunglah. Kukira sesuatu terjadi." Ya, memang. Sesuatu yang agak menggelikan memang baru saja terjadi. Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan reaksi cengar-cengir yang ditujukan untuknya sendiri. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Baik, seperti biasanya. Hei, kau mau tahu apa kudapat hari ini?" Tanpa menunggu respons dari Sehun, Luhan meraih _tablet_. Jemari mengetuk layar, membuka _folder_ demi _folder_ sampai menemukan berkas data yang telah dihimpunnya seharian. "Jadi, aku dan Cobby berhasil mengidentifikasi lima wilayah. Dua potensial untuk pemukiman sedangkan tiga sisanya cocok untuk pertanian dengan masing-masing mengandung dominasi mineral yang berbeda."

"Oke…" Sehun tak tega menginterupsi. Luhan tampak antusias sekali. Mendengarkan penjelasannya hingga tuntas adalah cara terbaik untuk menunjukkan apresiasi.

"Tanah pertama sarat kandungan fosfor, cocok untuk ditanami biji-bijian seperti kacang. Kedua, untuk tanaman sayuran, karena kandungan zat lemas atau nitrogennya cukup tinggi. Terakhir, mineral alkali, sangat potensial untuk jenis umbi-umbian."

Pekik kaget dari Sehun terdengar sekonyong-konyong. Luhan otomatis menghentikan pembacaan laporan. Dilihatnya makhluk berbulu kuning kecoklatan dengan motif _tabby_ yang sangat ia kenal melompat ke atas meja kerja Sehun. Menutupi pandangan pria itu, lantas melenggang santai tanpa rasa dosa mendekati _star transceiver_ , hampir menginjaknya.

"Xiao Huang, jangan!" Beringsut cepat, Sehun mengangkat tubuh montok si kucing sebelum tapak kakinya tanpa sengaja menekan tombol entah apa yang bisa mengakibatkan komunikasinya dengan Luhan terganggu, lebih buruk lagi, terputus.

Belum selesai berurusan dengan Xiao Huang, kini giliran Zhu melakukan hal serupa, seolah membuat reka ulang kejadian sebelumnya.

"Zhu! Astaga!" Alat komunikasi itu segera disambar oleh Sehun sebelum sempat dilangkahi atau mengalami kontak dengan kaki. Ia berpindah mendekati sofa, spot yang lebih lengang. "Jangan nakal!" hardiknya sembari melempar bola plastik berisi lonceng yang bergemerincing ketika menggelinding di lantai. Kedua makhluk itu spontan mengejarnya. Sehun kini bisa bernapas lega.

…tapi, ada tawa renyah terpingkal-pingkal berderai di ruangan setelahnya.

"Ya, ampun! Mereka…" Luhan terbahak tak bisa berhenti. Gagal mengendalikan gerak naik turun perut yang ototnya berkontraksi.

Sehun mengembus napas, pasrah. "Mereka agak susah diatur sejak kau tidak ada."

"Maaf, kau jadi harus kerepotan mengurus mereka sendirian."

"Sebenarnya, _noona_ yang lebih banyak menjaga, tapi ya… akhir-akhir ini mereka senang menggelendotiku, hampir tiap malam. Mungkin mencarimu, sayangnya hanya aku yang ada di sini."

Masih menghabiskan sisa tawa, tiba-tiba Luhan ingat bahwa ia belum bertanya balik tentang kabar Sehun sedari tadi. "Ah, omong-omong, kabarmu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baik, tapi…" Roman mukanya mendadak serius. Lanjutan kalimat adalah hal yang sesungguhnya enggan ia utarakan, namun harus. "…keadaannya masih sama."

 _Sama?_ Oh, Luhan paham maksudnya. Ini pasti mengenai progres proposisi pembentukan koloni di Senshine. Sejak awal ia tahu semuanya takkan mudah. Apa yang dikerjakan Sehun bahkan belum menyentuh garis _start_. Untuk sekadar mendengarkan penjabaran rencananya saja harus menunggu izin didapat terlebih dahulu. Terpikirkan olehnya kemungkinan terburuk, bagaimana jika izin itu tidak pernah turun sama sekali? Untuk selamanya…

"Lu—"

"Tidak apa-apa," selanya, memotong Sehun sebelum barang satu kata pun terbentuk, apalagi untaian kalimat penyesalan. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Sehun meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan salahnya. Bukan di pundaknya seorang tanggung jawab itu terpikul. Sehun harus _ditenangkan_. "Aku tidak keberatan menunggu. Bahkan, tampaknya itu sudah seperti semacam keahlian bagiku… bagi kita. Iya, kan?" Luhan memanipulasi nada suara agar terdengar seperti sedang berkelakar, agar Sehun tidak terlalu serius memikirkan.

"Dengar, jika sampai akhir minggu ini tidak ada jawaban, aku akan melakukan konfrontasi."

"Bersabarlah, Sehun. Tidak perlu gegabah. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, tapi—" Kalimat Sehun kembali terjegal. Intervensi kali ini datang dari dering ponselnya. Nama kontak ' _Aurora Di Pippo_ ' muncul di layar. Ia merasa harus menerima panggilan itu dengan segera. "Tunggu sebentar," pinta Sehun, dan Luhan mempersilakan.

Menjauh dari _star transceiver_ , Sehun mengambil langkah mendekati salah satu rak buku. Punggung bersandar pada bagian sisinya. Suara pria itu tidak dapat terjangkau pengeras suara. Apa yang sedang dibicarakannya tidak begitu jelas. Terdengar bagai susunan kata tidak koheren di telinga Luhan. Hal yang mampu ia tangkap hanya gestur kepala manggut-manggut disertai raut wajah tegang.

 _Ada apa?_ Luhan mulai penasaran.

Sambungan komunikasi berakhir dengan Sehun membuang napas berat. Kembali berjalan mendekati sosok virtual Luhan namun setelahnya hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat, tanpa kata.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Tanyanya disambut oleh diam. Sehun tampak seperti habis terkena serangan syok akibat mendengar berita buruk. "Sehun, kenapa diam saja? Ada apa? Siapa yang menelpon?" Nada khawatir tak mampu ia tutupi.

Kelopak mata Sehun mengerjap sekali, lidahnya menyapu bibir sebelum bereaksi. "Mereka mengabulkannya…" ucapnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Izin itu… Mereka memberiku kesempatan." Volume suara meninggi. "Aku mendapat invitasi dari Markas Besar!" Intonasi menanjak, girang.

Jantung Luhan hampir mencelus. Sempat cemas mengira sesuatu buruk terjadi. Ternyata bukan seperti yang disangka. Malah sebaliknya, itu adalah jawaban positif yang mereka nanti-nanti. Akhirnya, satu langkah berhasil dititi. Garis _start_ semakin mendekati.

"Kapan?"

"Selasa minggu depan."

Seiring senyum lega terlukis di wajah Sehun, Luhan pun turut tersenyum bersamanya. Bila saja Sehun tidak ingat bahwa sosok Luhan hanyalah proyeksi transparan, mungkin ia sudah menerjangnya sedari tadi. Merengkuhnya masuk ke dalam dekap erat, mengekspresikan bahagia, meskipun tahu ini hanya pencapaian kecil dan rasanya memang terlalu dini untuk dirayakan.

"Lihat, benar kan kataku, kau hanya perlu bersabar."

Sehun mengangguk, kali ini mau tak mau setuju. "Aku akan memperjuangkannya, apa pun yang terjadi. Doakan aku _._ "

"Selalu…"

Tangan keduanya terangkat, mempertemukan masing-masing telapak. Mencoba saling beradu sentuh biarpun hanya berupa visual semu. Sesuatu yang kini menjadi ritual kebiasaan. Fisik mereka tidak hadir secara konkrit tapi sugesti ' _kau ada di sini_ ' tak pernah berhenti diserukan.

 _Tunggu… sebentar lagi kita akan bersama. Kita bisa bersama. Pasti…_

Suara hati keduanya takkan putus bicara hingga harap menjadi nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Juni 2233 AD**

Mungkin saat itu Sehun kurang konsentrasi sehingga sedikit salah tangkap informasi. Saking senangnya mendengar kabar positif dari Doktor Di Pippo, beberapa detail mengenai prosedural tanpa sengaja ia lewatkan. Dikiranya, ia hanya perlu menghadapi para anggota Dewan Keamanan. Di luar prediksi dan lebih dari ekspektasi, ternyata proposisinya dimasukkan dalam agenda Sidang Darurat Khusus yang turut menyertakan Majelis Umum. Setahu Sehun, terakhir kali sesi seperti ini diselenggarakan PBB—dengan dihadiri lima organ utama beserta organisasi-organisasi terkait di bawahnya dan badan antariksa dunia—adalah pada saat pasokan energi di Bumi diketahui menipis, dan hasilnya tentu saja proyek majestik Ekspedisi Animula.

Sekarang di sinilah ia berada, Balai Sidang Umum, ruangan terbesar di Markas Besar berkapasitas 1800 orang. Berdiri di hadapan para delegasi dari seluruh dunia, dan tepat membelakangi emblem besar logo PBB yang sangat ikonis. Juni adalah awal musim panas, Sehun tahu benar pendingin ruangan bekerja dengan baik. Mungkin ia saja yang terlalu tegang sampai merasa bulir keringat di bagian atas keningnya perlahan muncul. Padahal ia belum mulai sama sekali. Jika diibaratkan, layaknya seorang gladiator yang akan bertarung dengan singa liar ganas di Colosseum disaksikan khalayak ramai dari berbagai penjuru negeri.

Tidak boleh. Ia tidak seharusnya gentar karena ini adalah kunci untuk membuka gerbang. Satu tarikan napas panjang lalu diembus perlahan, menandakan ia telah mencapai tahap akhir dalam mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berperang.

Astrofisikawan, Doktor Oh Sehun telah siap.

.

.

.

Bumi sebagai penyokong hidup, mengalami penurunan fungsi seiring waktu berjalan. Tentunya tidak lantas serta merta menjadi tak laik huni dalam waktu dekat, namun tanda-tanda itu sudah ada sejak lama. Populasi manusia yang terus bertambah, sejalan dengan peningkatan kebutuhan yang tak pernah berhenti. Bumi dieksploitasi habis-habisan untuk memenuhinya. Modernisasi dijadikan dalih. Alam dan teknologi bekerja tak seimbang, kehidupan di Bumi pun timpang. Pemanasan global. Perubahan iklim.

Pada akhirnya manusia akan butuh rumah baru. Pemerintah dunia sendiri telah mengakuinya. Sejak ditemukannya Senshine, ancang-ancang untuk menjadikan planet itu sebagai cikal bakal hunian baru sudah ada. Sayangnya, hal itu dianggap tidak mendesak dan bisa dikesampingkan sementara. Selama ada Elemen Zero, Bumi masih dalam taraf aman, masih bisa ditinggali, masih bisa dijadikan tempat menjalani hidup dan bereproduksi. Bila sumber daya baru itu kembali menipis, maka hanya perlu membuka portal, menyeberangi terowongan menuju Senshine, mengambil Elemen Zero, lalu kembali ke Bumi dan selesai.

Mereka pikir semudah itu, tapi tidak menurut Sehun.

Sumber daya alam dan energi di Senshine perlu dikelola, dikontrol penggunaannya dan dilindungi oleh tangan yang tepat agar tidak mengalami nasib sama seperti Bumi. Manusia-manusia generasi mendatang tidak boleh sampai mengikuti jejak para pendahulunya dalam hal menangani. Bibit terjadinya kesalahan serupa harus dihindari sejak dini. Sejarah dilarang untuk terulang. Itu yang menjadi dasar bagi Sehun untuk berani mengemukakan usulan pembentukan koloni di Senshine. Generasi pertama yang akan menyiapkan sebuah kehidupan baru lebih baik bagi penerusnya di masa depan.

Sehun menyampaikan berbagai fakta yang bersinggungan dengan prediksi dalam latar belakang serta tujuan proposisi dengan begitu percaya diri. Menangkap ekspresi dan gestur milik para delegasi dari balik podium, Sehun yakin ia berhasil menarik atensi juga menumbuhkan antusiasme mereka. Entah itu rasa antusias untuk hanya sekadar mendengarkan, menimbang untuk kemudian menyetujui, atau bahkan siap menolak. Umpan balik yang diterimanya bagaikan hujan interupsi, datang dari banyak delegasi.

"Kami tidak menampik fakta tentang keadaan Bumi yang memang makin memprihatinkan, tapi kami juga belum menemukan alasan kuat mengapa koloni baru harus dibentuk di Senshine secepat ini. Itu bisa menunggu. Bukankah, Elemen Zero yang sekarang ada di Bumi masih bisa digunakan untuk seratus tahun ke depan?" Satu _serangan_ dari delegasi Qatar.

"Planet Senshine yang sedang Anda bicarakan ini… belum ada satu badan antariksa pun yang mengirimkan ilmuwan maupun astronom untuk melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut di sana, dan tiba-tiba saja Anda datang dengan rencana membangun koloni pertama. Menurut kami ini tampak seperti rencana gegabah." Denmark tak mau ketinggalan ambil bagian.

Beberapa delegasi berebut jatah waktu interupsi namun Venezuela keluar sebagai pemenang. "Apakah Anda yakin planet ini benar-benar laik huni? Tolong jangan lupakan tentang penemuan beberapa planet ektrasurya yang pada saat itu dikatakan mirip Bumi namun berujung sebagai harapan kosong—"

Sehun ingat itu. Selama ratusan tahun para astronom menjelajahi antariksa untuk menemukan planet mirip Bumi yang dapat menyokong kehidupan baru kelak. Dari ribuan planet ekstrasurya yang berhasil ditemukan, beberapa di antaranya diduga bisa menjadi rumah baru bagi manusia, namun hasil akhir penelitian mementalkan praduga.

Sebut saja Kepler-438 b, memiliki badai matahari yang muncul teratur tiap beberapa ratus hari hingga mengikis atmosfer. Planet OGLE-2013-BLG-0341LBb, mengorbit pada bintang induk yang lebih redup daripada matahari sehingga tak menghasilkan banyak panas. Dua eksoplanet di bintang Gliese 581 bisa dibilang sebagai penemuan terkonyol karena sinyal yang diperkirakan berasal dari planet-planet tersebut ternyata hanyalah aktivitas bintang semata, dalam artian keberadaan planetnya adalah nihil.

Tampaknya kekecewaan terhadap penemuan yang tak berjalan mulus membuat para petinggi negara trauma, begitu pikir Sehun. Ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Rasa skeptis akan membuat mereka menanggapi rencana Sehun dengan apatis.

"—dan kita juga belum tahu apakah Senshine ini memiliki bintang induk ataukah planet pengembara[3]. Kalaupun mengitari bintang induk, apakah berada dalam zona _Goldilocks_ [4] atau tidak?"

Tarikan napas panjang diambilnya. Sehun tahu betul ia akan menyemburkan retorika panjang lebar untuk menjawab tanya serta meyakinkan mereka.

"Mempertanyakan kelaikan Senshine, menurut saya itu agak sedikit terlambat. Saya mengerti akan kecemasan Anda yang disebabkan oleh kegagalan penemuan masa lalu, tapi tolong jangan lupakan juga kisah Astronot Luhan yang berhasil bertahan hidup di sana selama 272 hari. Eksplorasi yang dia lakukan mungkin hanya di permukaan, tapi hasilnya lebih dari cukup untuk meruntuhkan keraguan."

Sebagai pengingat, Sehun kembali menampilkan proyeksi kumpulan bukti yang menunjukkan betapa kaya dan potensialnya alam Senshine. Apa saja yang tersedia dan menjadi penyokong hidup Luhan kala itu. Beberapa delegasi tampak tercengang. Sehun yakin mereka belum pernah menyaksikan sebelumnya. Mungkin hanya sebatas tahu bahwa planet itu berasosiasi dengan sumber energi baru yang saat ini digunakan di Bumi.

"Soal masa penggunaan elemen zero, seratus tahun itu sebentar, Tuan-Tuan sekalian. Jika dirata-rata, hanya efektif dirasakan oleh tiga generasi. Lalu bagaimana dengan generasi setelahnya? Ya, tentu saja mereka bisa mengambilnya kembali dari Senshine, bahkan tidak hanya itu, melainkan juga kebutuhan hidup lain seperti bahan pangan, air bersih, dan lain sebagainya yang mungkin nanti sudah sulit didapat di Bumi. Pertanyaannya adalah ' _bagaimana_ '? Bagaimana cara generasi mendatang akan memperlakukan Senshine demi memenuhi kebutuhan?" Jeda setitik terselip dalam tanya retorik.

"Cara manusia memanfaatkan sumber daya Bumi berubah menjadi sebuah kesalahan, saya yakin kita semua setuju dengan ini, dan itu tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Sudah terlanjur terjadi. Di lain pihak, ada Senshine, calon rumah baru yang kita klaim secara sepihak sebagai hunian masa depan untuk generasi berikutnya. Tentunya kita semua tidak ingin mereka mewarisi kesalahan yang sama."

"Sebenarnya, alam Senshine tidak butuh diatur oleh manusia, tapi… harus ada manusia yang mengatur, memperingatkan, memberi batasan pada manusia lain agar tidak berbuat semena-mena. Satu lagi, jangan abaikan eksistensi bangsa planet lain. Tidak terpikirkah oleh Anda sekalian, skenario kemungkinan seperti ini? Bahwa bangsa yang sedang mencari rumah baru bukan hanya manusia Bumi? Bagaimana jika seandainya dalam rentang waktu kita menunda, Senshine ditemukan oleh bangsa planet lain lalu diklaim sebelum kita sempat melakukan apa-apa? Siapa cepat dia dapat. Bukankah begitu?"

Hening. Benar-benar hening. Sehun agak kesulitan menerka makna di baliknya. Apakah bentuk keacuhan atas retorikanya yang dianggap ocehan semata, atau merasa tertampar dengan pernyataan terakhirnya yang cukup mengintimidasi? Sehun menaruh harapan pada kemungkinan kedua. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus tetap berada pada jalur positif.

"Jadi, menurut saya, tidak ada salahnya jika kita membangun koloni lebih cepat dengan tujuan mengklaim Senshine sejak dini, dan cara yang saya pilih di sini bukanlah invasi, melainkan konservasi. Pemeliharaan, proteksi, layaknya menjaga harta warisan sampai tiba masa di mana anak-cucu kita datang untuk mengambil haknya."

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kalimat penutup Sehun disambut kemudian oleh bisik-bisik antar-delegasi yang saling mencoba mengemukakan argumentasi sebagai respons atas pernyataannya. Suara mereka sudah terdengar seperti kawanan lebah dan baru berhenti mendengung ketika Sekretaris Jenderal dari Thailand, turut buka suara.

"Doktor Oh Sehun, katakanlah kami menyambut positif rencana ini… langkah pertama apa yang akan Anda ambil setelahnya?"

"Menyeleksi calon penghuni. Pastinya yang tidak ditunggangi kepentingan. Mereka yang mau dan mampu. Saya tidak bicara tentang capaian akademis, prestasi, maupun kapasitas, melainkan komitmen menjaga. Itu yang utama, kelebihan lainnya adalah bonus. Tentu saja saya akan membutuhkan bantuan Anda semua untuk melakukannya."

Performa Sehun hari itu ditutup dengan hasil masih berupa pertimbangan. Sementara ia dipersilakan kembali ke Seoul, agenda di New York tetap berlangsung tanpanya. Lagi, ia memasuki interval, di mana hanya bisa menunggu putusan akhir yang ia tidak tahu kapan akan tercetus. Tenggat waktu pun dirahasiakan darinya. Ia telah berusaha dan semoga… semoga tidak ada jawaban selain 'ya'.

 _Semesta, tolong berpihaklah padaku…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-29, bulan 1, tahun 1**

Dari yang diketahui Luhan, Senshine memang _bersahabat_ , sayangnya tidak semua zona wilayah adalah tempat aman. Sebenarnya, ia tidak perlu menjelajah terlalu jauh untuk mencari tanah-tanah potensial, namun rasa penasaran tak mudah untuk diabaikan, apalagi ketika menemukan _archipelago_ kecil terdiri atas susunan sembilan pulau berkonfigurasi mirip dengan Konstelasi Felis yang dianggap telah lama punah karena sudah tak terlihat lagi dari Bumi.

Luhan mendarat di pulau terujung sebelah selatan dan mendapati alam yang lebih liar. Suasana hutan lebih mencekam. Hening dan berkabut. Jarak antar-pohon cukup rapat sehingga membuatnya bingung akan arah dan hampir saja tersesat kalau saja tidak ada Cobby yang memiliki fungsi kompas dalam sistemnya. Apa yang terlambat ia sadari adalah penghuni pulau ini lebih defensif terhadap sesuatu yang datang dari luar.

Tumbuhan liar tinggi yang menghalangi jalan, sedikit Luhan tebas demi mendapat keleluasaan. Ia tidak tahu tindakannya memicu sesuatu. Tanaman tersebut memberontak, melakukan perlawanan. Dedaunan yang menguncup, refleks mengembang lebar, menampar Luhan keras-keras tepat di wajah. Ruas-ruas daunnya ternyata cukup tajam, alhasil ia mendapat beberapa luka sayat dan satu sobekan agak dalam di bagian bawah bibir.

Cobby buru-buru melindungi Luhan dari serangan lanjut, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai. Cepat tanggap, robot itu segera membawa Luhan kembali ke pesawat. Mode _auto-pilot_ diaktifkan setelah mengudara. Apa yang tersisa di dalam kokpit setelahnya hanyalah suara rintihan Luhan menahan perih serta merahnya darah yang mengucur deras melewati dagu dan menetes-netes ke pakaian.

Betapa cerobohnya… Kalau sampai Sehun tahu, celakalah ia.

.

.

.

Desis meringis, sesekali diselingi rintih 'aw… aw…' meluncur berentet dari mulut Luhan ketika Cobby menutup luka sobeknya, yang sudah mendapat dua jahitan, dengan perban. Plester bercorak tokoh kartun _Hello Kitty_ —salahkan Yixing yang dengan sengaja memilih dan mengepak benda itu satu _box_ penuh khusus untuknya—berhias di bagian pelipis juga pipi, cukup untuk menutupi luka-luka sayat yang lebih ringan. Menjadikan kondisi wajahnya saat ini terlihat memprihatinkan sekaligus menggelikan.

Bunyi notifikasi _star transceiver_ adalah hal terakhir yang ingin didengarnya hari itu, malah kalau bisa lebih baik tidak usah berbunyi sama sekali, tapi toh akhirnya muncul juga. Luhan mematung, memandang Cobby dengan tatapan memelas.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang menerima panggilannya?" tanya Cobby.

Sehun persisten, itu yang membuat Luhan yakin jika _star transceiver_ tidak akan berhenti berbunyi sampai panggilannya terjawab. Namun, Sehun pun protektif, dan itu menjadikan posisi Luhan juga tidak lebih aman karena ia telah berjanji sebelumnya akan menjaga diri dan menyuruh pria itu agar tak menaruh khawatir berlebih. Bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat melihat rupanya yang nyaris babak belur? Dan apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk berapologi?

Mengangguk, ia menyetujui tawaran Cobby. "Bilang saja aku sedang tidur…" bisiknya sembari mendesis. "Oh, jangan aktifkan mode video hologram, gunakan _loudspeaker_."

Cobby menuruti titah, bertindak sesuai instruksi. Tentu saja balasan yang didapatnya saat menerima panggilan tidaklah menyenangkan. Bukan ia sosok yang diharapkan untuk menyambut dengan kata sapaan.

"Halo, Oh Sehun. Cobby di sini. Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Hei! Kenapa kau yang menjawab? Mana Luhan?"

"Jangan kejam begitu. Kau menyakitiku." Mencoba terdengar mengiba, sayang nada suara Cobby monoton, selayaknya robot.

"Oh, _please…_ jangan sok melankolis. Kau itu cuma mesin. Sekarang tolong hubungkan aku dengan Luhan."

"Dia tertidur."

"Tidur? Bukankah terlalu dini tidur di jam-jam ini? Apa dia kelelahan?"

Tidak ada inisiatif untuk berbohong dalam sistem Cobby, kecuali jika diperintah. Luhan yang cepat sadar akan hal itu buru-buru membuat gerakan bibir ' _ya_ ' agar Cobby kembali menjawab sesuai inginnya. Sungguh sial, Luhan tak sengaja membuka mulut terlalu lebar saking panik kebohongannya akan terbongkar. Jahitan luka di bagian bawah bibir berkedut nyeri, perih terasa mengakibatkan satu erangan ' _argh!_ ' yang cukup lantang terlepas begitu saja. Sehun mendengarnya.

Mampus sudah.

"Luhan? Itu suaramu, kan? Kau tidak sedang tidur. Aku tahu kau di sana." Hening. Luhan masih sibuk merutuk dalam hati, menyumpahi tingkah bodohnya sendiri. Sikap diamnya malah membuat cemas Sehun semakin jadi. "Aku dengar kau merintih barusan. Apa kau sakit? Perlihatkan dirimu. Aktifkan mode hologramnya sekarang atau aku akan menyeberang ke Senshine detik ini juga."

Terkutuklah Sehun dan kemampuan persuasinya.

Ancaman itu terang saja membuat Luhan berjengit. Sembunyi sudah tak mungkin lagi. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia mengikuti apa maunya. Ikon mode video hologram pun diketuk hati-hati.

"Hai…" ucap Luhan singkat. Satu tangan terangkat melambai. Senyum paksa berdurasi tak sampai satu sekon, tersungging.

Kedua mata Sehun membeliak, kaget. Sudah bisa Luhan duga. "Apa yang—" Sosoknya mendekat, tangan berusaha menyentuh wajah Luhan. Tembus, tentu saja. Luhan pun reflektif terpejam, padahal tahu jika kulit mereka tidak akan mungkin melakukan kontak.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa mendapat luka-luka itu?" Tidak ada tanjakan dalam intonasi kalimat Sehun, namun rahang yang mendadak kaku menandakan ia berupaya menahan nada susunan verba agar tidak melonjak.

"I-ini salahku… memasuki wilayah yang penghuninya tak suka _diganggu_."

Terbata-bata, Luhan mengisahkan kronologi insiden, bukan karena tegang menghadapi Sehun, melainkan bersusah payah menjaga gerak cakup bibir agar kejadian sebelumnya tidak terulang. Ia tak ingin jahitan yang baru saja disemat, tertarik tanpa sengaja dan mengakibatkan lukanya kembali terbuka. Air muka Luhan yang perlahan memucat akibat menahan rasa sakit bukannya tidak terbaca oleh Sehun. Percik amarah yang belum sempat membara pun padam. Tidak tega melihat ekspresi menderita itu lebih lama. Apa yang diinginkan Sehun saat ini adalah Luhan tidak lagi banyak bicara.

"Aku lengah, ceroboh, dan—"

"Cukup." Sehun memotong. Luhan mematung dalam hening jeda.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya.

"Inginnya begitu… tapi tidak bisa." Kedua belah bibir Luhan terbuka, berniat mengucap satu kata, namun Sehun yang sudah hafal tabiatnya, langsung menyela. "Tidak usah minta maaf. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa atau apa pun. Ini kecelakaan, kan."

Dalam hati, Luhan berterima kasih sekali karena Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya. Akan tetapi tidaklah etis rasanya bila ia tidak bertanya balik kabar Sehun. Sejujurnya, ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Sehun dipanggil ke Markas Besar PBB. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengubah topik, pikir Luhan.

"Umm, jadi… bagaimana perkembangan di Bumi?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang."

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka, jawaban penolakanlah yang ia terima. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu tujuanmu menghubungiku? Untuk saling bertukar cerita? Katamu, kau tidak marah, lantas kenapa tidak mau membaginya denganku?"

"Aku memang tidak marah, hanya saja… dengan kondisi seperti itu, kau lebih butuh istirahat daripada mendengar cerita panjang lebar. Kau paham, kan maksudku?"

Rengut kecewa terpampang jelas di wajah. Memang benar tadi ia sempat ingin menghindari Sehun, tapi sekarang lain cerita. Sudah terlanjur penasaran, dan rasa itu tidak lantas bisa dibuang begitu saja.

"Ini tidak adil," ungkapnya. Mendengus tak puas, tampaknya Luhan sudah siap ambil ancang-ancang dalam adu argumen, tapi Sehun mematahkannya bahkan sebelum sempat ia maju.

"Lu, pergilah ke depan cermin dan lihat dirimu. Kau terluka dan tidak sedang dalam posisi pas untuk mendebatku." Serangan itu membungkam niat Luhan. Mungkin, Sehun benar. Tak dapat memungkiri, masih ada sisa rasa syok dari kejadian yang menimpanya.

Mengapa Sehun selalu lebih tahu apa yang ia butuhkan dibandingkan dirinya sendiri?

"Dengar, jika kondisimu sudah lebih baik, aku akan menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Aku janji. Sekarang, istirahatlah… " lanjut Sehun.

Adakah pilihan yang lebih baik dari itu? Luhan sepertinya harus setuju bahwa memang tidak ada.

"Baiklah," balasnya, mau tak mau menerima.

"Anak baik." Sehun bergumam pelan, nyaris berbisik. Komentar guyon itu sengaja diperuntukkan bagi dirinya.

Mata Luhan menyipit, daya simaknya tidak seburuk itu. "Aku mendengarnya!"

…dan kekeh tawa pun meluncur, milik Sehun tentu saja. Meskipun ingin sekali bergabung dalam canda, Luhan tidak bisa, ingat lukanya.

Komunikasi mereka ditutup dengan salam selamat malam dan selamat tidur dari Sehun kepada Luhan. Apa yang tidak Luhan tahu adalah, setelahnya ia akan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar sapa.

Sebuah kontak di luar rencana.

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam, ketika bulan sedang tinggi, jalur terowongan di Senshine melebar dan seorang pria melangkah keluar dari sana. Sol karet sepatunya menjejak di tanah berumput. Embusan angin malam dirasa menggigit hingga ke tulang. Ia lupa memakai baju hangat. Sepasang kaki berlari kecil, tergesa-gesa menuju Lynx Voyager. Tak ada kesulitan berarti untuk masuk karena ia telah menghafal seluruh kode akses pesawat itu.

Langkah sengaja berjingkat, meminimalisir bunyi gaduh yang bisa saja timbul dan membangunkan penghuninya. Di depan kamar Luhan ia berdiri. Telapak tangan hampir menekan tombol akses, namun pintu tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka dan ia kaget setengah mati saat berhadapan dengan robot beruang setinggi lebih dari enam kaki. Telunjuk ia tempelkan di kedua belah bibir, isyarat agar tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara. Cobby, robot itu spontan meniru gesturnya sama persis.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku datang," bisik pria itu. Cobby menurut dan sebagai gantinya ia berkomunikasi lewat tulisan yang ditampilkan pada layar LCD bagian dada.

[ _Baiklah, aku tidak akan bilang, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Oh Sehun?_ ]

"Aku ingin mengecek keadaannya. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

[ _Menurut Luhan, kau tidak bisa, tidak boleh terlalu lama dan sering-sering ke mari agar tubuhmu tidak beradaptasi dini dengan lingkungan Senshine sebelum rencana kalian rampung terlaksana._ ]

Itu benar. Sehun memang tidak seharusnya menginjakkan kaki di Senshine malam ini, atau malam-malam berikutnya. Ia sangat memahami kondisi dan tak perlu diingatkan akan efek samping, tapi bagaimana mungkin hati kecilnya bisa tahan saat mengetahui orang yang paling disayang terluka, sendirian menghadapi situasi tanpa ada satu sosok manusia pun yang menjaga? Cobby tidak masuk hitungan, karena Sehun pastikan robot itu tidak mampu memberi Luhan _pengobatan_ psikis.

"Sudah, jangan bahas lagi. Apa dia sudah tidur?" Tidak mau menanggapi lebih lanjut, Sehun kembali bertanya.

[ _Ya. Aku memberinya obat pereda nyeri yang mengandung efek sedatif supaya dia bisa tidur nyenyak. Luhan tidak akan bangun sebelum delapan jam, bahkan jika terjadi gempa sekalipun._ ]

Bagus. Ternyata Cobby benar-benar berguna. Sudah memilih tindakan tepat yang secara tak sengaja malah mendukung aksinya. Ingatkan Sehun untuk berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"Kau tahu pukul berapa Luhan biasa bangun, kan?"

[ _Ya._ ]

"Tolong bangunkan aku dua jam sebelum itu."

[ _Kau mau menginap?_ ]

"Hanya untuk malam ini saja."

Sekalipun penurut, biasanya Cobby kerap merespons Sehun dengan cara yang membuatnya dongkol—seperti melontarkan jawaban sinis—tapi kali ini robot itu tak banyak bertingkah. Mempersilakan dirinya memasuki kamar Luhan dan mengatakan baru akan kembali muncul untuk membangunkannya sesuai permintaan.

Sehun langsung naik ke atas ranjang, mengisi ruang kosong di sebelah Luhan. Posisi tidur Luhan menyamping ke kiri. Kedua belah bibir yang tak mengatup sempurna membentuk celah. Deru napasnya stabil, tenang mendesau. Kelopak mata terpejam erat, namun cetakan garis-garis keningnya terlihat tidak santai, berkerut akibat pergerakan alis yang pangkalnya seolah memaksa bertemu.

Tangan Sehun tak bisa diam. Pipi Luhan dibelai. Berhati-hati menyusur agar tak bersentuhan dengan plester penutup luka. Saat memerhatikan saksama, ia baru sadar akan coraknya.

" _Hello Kitty_ , huh?" Monolog Sehun diikuti cekikik pelan.

Sehun menyematkan jemari pada untaian surai Luhan. Poni yang menutupi kening hampir mencapai bulu mata, disugar ke atas berkali-kali, namun kembali jatuh lagi dan lagi. Ada penampakan satu renteng plester bercorak sama di sisi bantal, dan tiba-tiba saja memberi Sehun sebuah ide. Lima bungkus plester disobeknya, kemudian saling direkatkan memanjang jadi satu, setelah itu dilipat horizontal hingga kedua sisi bertemu dan menempel simetris. Plester pun berubah fungsi menjadi tali ikat.

Sejumput rambut depan Luhan ditangkap dalam kekang jemari, lalu diikat erat dengan tali dari susunan plester, dan terakhir dikunci menggunakan simpul pita. Sehun tak bisa berhenti cengar-cengir. Ingin rasanya melepas tawa, namun cukup sadar diri. Meskipun Cobby bilang Luhan telah tenggelam dalam lelap, bukan berarti ia bisa bebas berisik semaunya.

"Luhanku… " Tangan Sehun kembali bermain lembut di permukaan wajahnya. Merasa sedikit berdosa menjaili Luhan di tengah kemalangan menimpa. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan… tapi juga lucu."

Sepasang bibir basah Sehun mendarat manis di kening Luhan, lalu di hidung mungilnya yang berkontur menawan.

"Lain kali hati-hati, sayang…" Ia merasa malu sendiri ketika mengucapkan kata ' _sayang_ ' untuk pertama kali. Terdengar gombal dan picisan. Seperti bukan dirinya, tapi biarlah, mumpung Luhan tidak tahu.

Terakhir, Sehun mengecup bibirnya. Menghindari area yang diperban, ia melumat pelan-pelan hanya bagian atas. Tak ada kontak fisik selama dua minggu, rasanya begitu rindu, dan ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melampiaskannya.

Erangan lepas dari mulut Luhan. Sehun segera menarik ciuman. Takut-takut pria itu terjaga karena terganggu oleh aksinya yang tidak konsensual—terlepas dari mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Untung saja ia tetap terpejam. Hanya sedikit mengigau dengan menggumamkan satu kata.

"Se… hun…"

Nama pria yang dicinta.

Sang pemilik nama termangu sesaat. Menyadari rasa rindu ternyata bukan hanya miliknya seorang. Oh, tentu saja, bukankah itu sudah jelas?

"Aku di sini…" Sehun balas bergumam. "Aku di sini," ulangnya berkali-kali. Tubuh Luhan direngkuh, dan ia menggeliat mencari posisi pas yang bisa membuat pria itu nyaman berada dalam peluknya hingga pagi datang mengetuk pintu pergantian hari.

Hingga Luhan membuka kelopak mata dan sosok Sehun sudah tak lagi berada di sisinya untuk menemani.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, saat sepasang mata milik Luhan mengerjap berulang kali dalam rangka mengumpulkan nyawa ke alam realita, jari telunjuknya ikut bergerak, tak henti disapukan ke atas bibir. Ia bermimpi Sehun datang dan menciumnya. Entah mengapa terasa begitu nyata. Mungkin efek dari rindu teramat sangat.

Luhan bangkit, berjalan ke luar kamar masih dengan langkah setengah diseret. Ia langsung menuju kabin ruang makan dan mendapati Cobby tengah menguliti buah-buahan mirip pisang untuk menu sarapannya.

"Pagi, Cobby," sapanya dengan nada malas, seperti tidak niat. Formalitas.

"Pagi, Luhan. Kau tampak meriah sekali hari ini."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Meriah?"

"Ya. Aku suka gaya rambut dan tatomu yang baru."

 _Gaya rambut? Tato?_

Refleks, tangannya meraba kepala dan ia merasakan sebuah kucir. Tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya berada di level seratus persen. Firasat tak enak seketika mendera. Luhan berlari kecil ke arah wastafel lantas becermin. Bola matanya yang terkenal indah membelalak, melotot tajam seakan dipaksa keluar dari soket, dan andai saja bibirnya tidak terluka, ia pasti sudah berteriak murka, menyemburkan sumpah serapah hingga gelombang suaranya mampu menggasak pepohonan seantero Senshine.

Dari cermin, ia melihat poninya kini berkucir berdiri oleh tali bercorak _Hello Kitty_ dalam simpul berbentuk pita—yang Luhan sadari secepat kilat bahwa itu adalah plester yang sama dengan yang merekat di wajahnya.

Namun itu belum seberapa. Bukan rambutlah yang membuatnya serasa ingin menjeritkan umpatan lima oktaf ala diva. Luhan mendapati coretan enam karakter hanzi. Dari bentuknya yang agak berantakan, ia langsung tahu jika penulisnya adalah seseorang yang buta akan pakem urutan tarikan garis. Hanya asal menyalin—entah melihat contoh dari mana—yang penting bentuknya sama. Meskipun refleksi di cermin berbalik posisi, Luhan dapat dengan fasih membaca.

 **凯** **蒂猫的粉** **丝** ( _Kǎi dì māo de fěnsī_ )—penggemar _Hello Kitty_.

…dan itu tertera jelas di keningnya, tebal-tebal.

 _Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Bocah tua sialan! Awas kau, Oh Sehun!_

Setidaknya Luhan kini tahu ia tidak bermimpi dan ciuman manis itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Juni 2233 AD**

Jawaban yang dinanti-nanti Sehun—pastinya juga oleh Luhan—datang pada penghujung bulan Juni, disampaikan oleh Aurora Di Pippo melalui sebuah _video conference_.

"Bersiaplah Doktor Oh Sehun, Anda telah ditunjuk langsung untuk mengepalai sebuah proyek berskala global."

"Maaf, tapi proyek global ap—" Sehun hendak bertanya namun tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, apakah ini mengenai pembentukan koloni baru?"

"Menurut Anda ada yang lain? Tentu saja itu. Jumlah suara yang menyetujui rencana Anda lebih dari dua per tiga dan Dewan Keamanan pun tidak mengajukan hak veto. Hal seperti ini belum pernah terjadi lagi sejak megaproyek Ekspedisi Animula."

Jika tidak ingat mitra tuturnya adalah seorang pemangku jabatan salah satu organisasi dunia, mungkin Sehun sudah melompat girang ke atas meja, melampiaskan bahagia dengan memeluk erat Zhu dan Xiao Huang sampai mereka memekik ' _meong_ ' akibat tercekik, atau melempar _confetti_ warna-warni ke diri sendiri. Segila itu.

Untuk saat ini, citra harus ia jaga. Membangun komposisi diri setenang mungkin demi meyakinkan mereka.

"Kami akan menyiapkan tim terbaik untuk membantu tugas Anda dalam menyeleksi penduduk di seluruh dunia. Oh, Anda juga diizinkan merekomendasikan seseorang untuk bergabung dalam tim, yang kompeten tentu saja."

Sehun tersenyum sumringah, ekspresi yang satu ini tidak bisa ia tahan begitu mendengarnya. "Terima kasih… Terima kasih banyak sudah memberi saya kepercayaan untuk melakukan ini. Akan saya pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Saya berjanji."

Janji itu bukan hanya untuk mereka, namun juga untuk seseorang yang menantikan _kepulangannya_. Proses perjalanan Sehun menuju _rumah_ dengan memboyong serta _keluarga besar_ , akan dimulai detik ini.

 _Luhan, sebentar lagi... aku akan segera pulang._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] Binomial nomenklatur: penamaan ilmiah yang terdiri dari dua kata (contoh di atas, Homo Sapiens; diambil dari nama genus dan spesies).

[2] _The Boy Who Cried "Wolf"_ : fabel karya Aesop, tentang pemuda gembala yang selalu berbohong kawanan biri-birinya diserang oleh serigala. Saat serigala benar-benar datang, sang gembala menangis minta tolong pun orang sudah tak mau percaya.

[3] Planet pengembara/nomad: planet tanpa bintang induk, tidak masuk sistem keplanetan dan bergerak sendirian di angkasa.

[4] Zona _Goldilocks_ : zona laik huni yang ditandai dengan cukup dekatnya dengan matahari/bintang induk tempat planet mengorbit dan bertemperatur pas untuk memungkinkan adanya air (tidak terlalu dingin atau panas).

.

Maapkan, jadinya ini bukan chapter terakhir. Ternyata terlalu panjang, terpaksa harus dibagi dua. Gapapa lah, ya nunggu lagi. Orang sabar, studi/karirnya lancar, hehe. Hal yang berkaitan dengan prosedural kegiatan PBB, sebagian besar adalah fiksi (aslinya ga segampang itu kali ah, wacana personal bisa tembus sampai ke sana, lol). Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita yang menyebalkan ini. (PS: special thanks to eviloshhd, yang sudah mau berbagi ilmu).

.

.

.


	17. Belong (Together)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Belong (Together)**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Juli 2233 AD**

Hanya tujuh menit menggunakan kereta JR, waktu yang ditempuh Sehun dari Shinjuku hingga tiba di stasiun tempat monumen Hachiko yang ikonis berada. Sungguh tak terasa, belasan menit yang lalu ia baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan menyangkut pembentukan koloni baru dengan tim operasional dari region Asia Timur di Gedung Nomura. Kini, ia telah menenggelamkan diri di tengah hingar bingar Udagawa-cho, Shibuya.

Ada alasan mengapa Sehun menolak menaiki fasilitas kendaraan, lengkap beserta supir yang disediakan untuk membawanya kembali ke hotel tempat ia menginap. Ia ingin jalan-jalan. Terdengar sederhana, tapi tidak bagi Sehun yang waktu keberadaannya di Bumi sudah dipastikan tinggal menghitung hari—lebih tepatnya, puluhan hari. Anggaplah ia sedang membuat kenangan. Seluruh panca indranya ingin _merasakan_ Tokyo malam ini.

Langit mendung berselimut awan gelap, nyaris tak ada celah yang memperlihatkan setidaknya satu bintang. Kalaupun ada kelip setitik, kalah terang dengan sorot-sorot lampu LED yang benderang sejauh mata memandang—terutama di kawasan _Center_ _Gai_ yang sedang Sehun susuri saat ini. Terlampau gemerlap hingga mampu membuat cahaya alam terabaikan.

Toko-toko fesyen _brand_ ternama ia lewatkan, cukup untuk sekadar dijadikan objek cuci mata dari balik kaca etalase. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mampir ke sebuah kedai kopi dan keluar dengan satu _cup_ Americano di tangan. Favorit Luhan, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritnya juga.

Warna-warni cerah ornamen _fukinagashi_ [1] berjajar menggelantung di sepanjang jalan. Rumbainya melambai-lambai dimainkan embusan angin sepoi musim panas, laksana aliran sungai. Sehun baru tersadar kembali sekarang tanggal 7 Juli, waktu di mana masyarakat Jepang merayakan _Tanabata_. Dikenal juga sebagai Festival Bintang, meskipun faktanya saat ini tak tampak satu pun di atas sana. Ironis, pikir Sehun. Festival yang diadopsi dari Perayaan Qixi dalam budaya Tionghoa, juga dirayakan di Korea namun dengan cara dan ritual sedikit berbeda. Sehun harus akui, di sini lebih ramai dan meriah.

Konten festival tidaklah penting bagi Sehun, ia hanya tiba-tiba teringat legenda di baliknya. Kisah cinta penenun dan penggembala sapi di kahyangan yang hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali. Tergambarkan lewat representasi bintang Vega dan Altair yang dipisahkan oleh Galaksi Bimasakti.

Pisah…

Sesuatu yang tengah dialami dirinya dan Luhan saat ini, tapi secepat kilat kosakata itu ia hapus, karena memberi kesan akan sebuah keadaan akhir yang bersifat permanen, selamanya. Berjarak tidaklah sama dengan berpisah. Sehun akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada di antara mereka yang harus menjadi Altair atau Vega. Mereka adalah Sehun dan Luhan yang akan bersama tanpa dibatasi kala tertentu untuk bertemu.

Satu titik air membentur kening ketika ia hendak menikmati sesapan kopi pertama, diikuti rintik-rintik berikutnya. Gerimis. Sadar tidak membawa payung, Sehun mempercepat langkah untuk segera kembali. Sungguh beruntung, lampu lalu lintas di persimpangan Shibuya menyala hijau, jadi ia tak perlu menunggu agak lama untuk menyeberang.

Sehun turut mendesakkan diri di antara lautan manusia berjumlah ribuan. Berbaur dalam jubel kerumunan yang datang dari empat arah berlawanan, melintasi persimpangan. Atensi mendadak tersita. Langkahnya terhenti di depan gedung QFRONT—mata pusat Shibuya. Mengabaikan gempuran titik-titik air pada kulit wajah, ia mendongak, menatap saksama ke arah layar monitor raksasa yang menayangkan sebuah video advertorial tentang Bumi dan planet baru.

Publisitas rekrutmen calon penghuni Senshine. Serentak disiarkan di seluruh dunia terhitung sejak hari ini.

 _Cepat juga…_

Seringai puas tersungging. Tak menyangka pemerintah dunia begitu responsif menyambut proyek gagasannya. Setakut itukah mereka jika Senshine lepas dari genggaman? Sehun berhasil menciptakan paranoia dalam otak mereka dan memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik demi kelancaran rencana.

Apa yang disaksikannya menandai bahwa pembentukan sejarah baru telah dimulai, tapi ia pribadi lebih suka menyebutnya dengan langkah pertama menuju _rumah_.

Menuju Luhannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Terra Nova_ —begitulah pemerintah dunia menamai proyek pembentukan koloni pertama di luar Bumi—menanganinya tak semudah yang dikira. Mengawasi dan memastikan kegiatan operasional di lapangan berjalan sesuai regulasi ternyata cukup sulit. Ada saja oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang melakukan kecurangan dalam prosedur rekrutmen dengan menjual _kursi_. Orang-orang yang membelinya tentu saja berkepentingan.

Ketika hal ini berhasil diketahui oleh Sehun, ia marah besar dan berakhir dengan memberhentikan anggota tim dari beberapa negara secara tidak hormat, apalagi setelah melihat resume para pembeli adalah mereka yang memiliki andil dalam perusakan alam Bumi selama 25 tahun terakhir. Pemilik dan pemegang saham perusahaan yang terbukti tidak mengikuti standar operasional dalam proses produksi maupun pengolahan limbah. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan terlibat kasus pembalakan liar.

Senshine tidak butuh _monster_.

Lain lagi dengan para birokrat yang memaksa untuk menyertakan diri hanya karena kebetulan tengah memegang tampuk kuasa. Padahal kontribusi di dunia nyata tidak begitu kentara, hanya pandai menyusun kebijakan dalam retorika tanpa aplikasi dan manifestasi. Tipe politisi yang gencar menyuarakan ini itu di sana sini namun minim aksi, tidak praktikal. Orang yang seperti ini, menurut Sehun tidak akan berkontribusi banyak di Senshine. Mungkin belum, karena untuk membangun, tangan juga dibutuhkan, bukan hanya kepala.

Beberapa dari mereka yang ditolak, balik menyerang Sehun dengan berbagai apologi.

"Membangun koloni sama dengan membangun sebuah negara baru. Harus punya kedaulatan, ada pemerintah yang efektif dan lembaga politik yang mengorganisasi kelompok sosial, dalam hal ini adalah calon penduduk Senshine. Apa Anda berniat membiarkan koloni di Senshine berjalan tanpa birokrasi?"

…dan tanggapan Sehun selalu sama.

"Saya tahu. Anda tidak perlu menjelaskan semua. Tentu saja sebuah koloni membutuhkan komponen-komponen tersebut, tapi peran dalam masyarakat akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya dan terlihat ketika sudah bekerja. Untuk sementara, Senshine hanya butuh pemimpin yang mengerti kondisi riil lapangan berdasarkan pengalaman, dan kita sudah punya. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu rakyatnya."

"Maksud Anda Lu Han?" Bukan hanya sekali Sehun mendengar nama itu diucapkan dalam nada skeptis berkesan remeh, adakalanya malah diikuti tawa mengejek. "Dia masih muda. Bisakah kita memercayakan Senshine di bawah kepemimpinan seorang _anak-anak_?"

"Maaf… anak-anak?" Apabila sedang ingin menggoda Luhan, Sehun kerap memilih kata itu sebagai bahan kelakar, namun begitu mendengarnya digunakan oleh orang lain dalam konteks berbeda, ia tidak terima. "Dia tiga puluh tujuh, terlepas dari fisiknya yang masih belia, dan dia mengorbankan dirinya agar elemen zero bisa sampai ke Bumi untuk digunakan oleh manusia di seluruh dunia. Kita juga tahu bahwa ada planet potensial laik huni, itu berkat dia. Mulai dari melakukan eksplorasi, mengumpulkan data-data tentang Senshine, sampai menemukan sumber elemen zero… dan perlu Anda ingat dia melakukan semuanya seorang diri. Sekarang, jika Anda ada di posisinya, akankah Anda melakukan hal yang sama?"

Kalimat tanya retorik itu punya kekuatan untuk membungkam mulut mereka yang semula mencemooh dan meragukan kapasitas Luhan. Sehun tentunya tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang sudah begitu berjasa dikatakan tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

Posisinya merupakan sasaran empuk untuk mendapat tekanan bertubi-tubi dari berbagai pihak—kebanyakan, para petinggi dan pemangku jabatan pemerintahan—yang berupaya mengintervensi, seperti mencoba memasukkan agenda tambahan yang dirasa belum perlu. Harus diakui itu membuatnya stress berat, karena berdampak pada progres yang berjalan sangat lambat tidak sesuai harapan, tapi ia berusaha tidak gentar. Tidak peduli menyandang predikat kaku dan keras karena kerap tanpa ragu berkata 'tidak' terhadap sesuatu yang tak berjalan sesuai rencana seharusnya.

Untunglah masih ada yang setia berada di pihaknya. Semua teman dan rekan yang pernah membantunya membawa Luhan kembali ke Bumi, Sehun rekrut sebagai anggota tim. Hak spesial sebagai pimpinan proyek ia gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk memilih orang-orang yang ia percaya dan sudah terbukti kompetensinya. Tak jarang, ia berkeluh kesah tentang betapa beratnya beban dalam tanggung jawab yang ia pikul dan merekalah yang memberinya semangat untuk tetap berdiri, mengingatkan kembali motivasi utamanya melakukan hal ini, yaitu Luhan yang kini tengah menunggu.

Sehun sengaja mengurangi frekuensi komunikasi dengan Luhan agar pria itu tidak tahu betapa rapuh dan kacaunya ia. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan hampir menyerah. Memang tidak adil bagi Luhan, tapi dalam versi Sehun, itu adalah cara menghindari rasa kecewa. Ia memang tidak sekuat yang dikira, namun tak ingin juga dianggap gagal.

Saat itu ia hanya belum tahu, justru Luhan-lah yang mampu menguraikan segala simpul-simpul kusut dalam pikirannya… andai saja ia mau sedikit lebih jujur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-15, bulan 2, tahun 1**

" _Sehun, sudah seminggu kau tak menghubungiku atau menjawab panggilanku. Ada apa? Kau tidak sakit, kan? Pekerjaanmu saat ini pasti sangat sibuk, aku bisa mengerti, karena itu… jagalah kesehatan. Jika kau punya waktu senggang, meskipun sedikit, tolong hubungi aku. Kita tidak perlu bertatap muka atau bicara, lewat pesan pun tak apa. Setidaknya beri aku kabar. Jangan buat aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kondisimu di Bumi… Balas aku bila kau mendengar pesan suara ini. Aku rindu padamu._ "

Pesan suara itu Luhan kirim dua hari yang lalu dan belum berbalas hingga kini. Luhan cemas, merasa situasi ini begitu familiar, persis di masa lalu. Ia percaya Sehun yang sekarang tidaklah sama dengan yang dulu. Sehun tidak mungkin mengabaikannya hanya karena alasan sepele, jadi ia langsung tahu, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Namun, hendak dipikirkan seribu kali pun ia takkan paham duduk perkara selama Sehun belum mau bercerita.

Uap yang membumbung dari kolam mata air panas menampar wajahnya, menyadarkan ia dari lamunan penuh tanya. Angin malam menggoda kulit tubuh yang sudah tak berlapis sehelai pun kain. Sebelum seluruh bulu roma meremang berdiri akibatnya, ia membenamkan diri hingga batas pundak. Berusaha mencari relaksasi untuk fisik serta pikiran. Susunan batu mengelilingi tepian kolam, dijadikan tempat kepala bersandar. Pakaian, sepatu, dan _star transceiver_ diletakkan tak jauh dari sisinya. Berjaga-jaga apabila Sehun tiba-tiba menghubungi. Ya, ia masih berharap akan hal itu.

Pendar cahaya hijau dari tumbuh-tumbuhan bioluminesensi yang menerangi sekitar, tampak cantik seperti biasa, namun kali ini tidak mampu menjadi distraksi. Netranya terpejam, kembali tenggelam dalam kegamangan.

 _Hubungi aku_ , isi pikirannya bicara. _Hubungi aku… Hubungi aku, Sehun. Sekarang._

 _Star transceiver_ berbunyi, tanpa disangka. Luhan terkesiap, kelopak mata terangkat cepat. Segera menoleh, memastikan bahwa yang didengarnya bukan bagian dari halusinasi. Sempat terpikir, apakah ia punya telepati? Tak sabar, benda itu diraihnya. Sehun benar-benar menghubungi, tapi… hanya via mode panggilan suara. Itu sesuatu yang tak biasa. Setahu Luhan, pria itu selalu ingin bertemu muka, kerap memaksa ia memperlihatkan sosok hologramnya. Firasat akan ketidaklaziman yang semula dirasa, makin kuat. Ia tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Sehun?"

"Hei…" Sebuah sapa singkat dan pelan. Bunyi serangga malam tidak menghalangi pekanya pendengaran Luhan terhadap nada suara Sehun yang lemah tanpa gairah.

"Ke mana saja kau? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Kau sehat?"

"Tentu. Aku baik—"

 _Bohong…_

"—hanya sangat sibuk. Maaf… aku jauh dari _star transceiver_ akhir-akhir ini. Semua pesan suara darimu baru saja kubuka."

Itu tidak benar. Sehun menerima semua panggilan tak terjawab, membaca pesan singkat elektronik, dan mendengar pesan suara, namun tak memiliki keberanian untuk membalasnya. Secara intuitif, Luhan tahu ada yang tidak beres, tapi dalam kegelisahannya, ia masih memaksakan diri berpikir bahwa Sehun pasti punya alasan untuk menutupi.

"Syukurlah jika memang tidak ada apa-apa." Sementara, Luhan mencoba mengalir, mengikuti alur yang ada, tanpa mau memberi tekanan. "Aku rindu padamu…"

"Aku juga… sangat," balas Sehun dan setelahnya diam. Luhan pun kemudian tak bicara. Ini membuat Sehun segera berinisiatif untuk melakukan aksi basa-basi demi memecah hening. "Bagaimana kaba—"

"Sehun," Luhan memotong. "Bisakah kau mengaktifkan mode hologram?" Jawaban tak langsung terdengar. Lawan bicaranya di seberang kentara ragu. "Aku tidak akan bertanya apa pun. Kita tidak usah bicara, cukup saling memandang saja. Aku melihatmu dan kau melihatku. Bolehkah?"

Saat itu Sehun sadar dirinya tepergok. Luhan tampak langsung memahami situasinya. Jeda agak lama, Sehun jadikan sebagai kesempatan berpikir sebelum memilih setuju. Cahaya proyeksi membias, menampilkan wujud fana masing-masing sosok. Sedikit terkejut di awal begitu mendapati ternyata mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sama persis. Sehun berendam dalam _bath tub_ , kaki ditekuk, kedua lututnya terlihat menyembul dari permukaan air. Ia tersenyum namun sorot matanya meneriakkan lelah, seperti tidak mendapatkan istirahat berhari-hari, kurang tidur.

Berbeda ruang-waktu namun visualisasi hologram membuat mereka seolah-olah tengah bersama. Sehun merasa Luhan ada di hadapannya, bersandar di ujung _bath tub_ yang berseberangan, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang memberi sugesti pada diri sendiri bahwa fisik Sehun terbenam dalam satu kolam yang sama dengannya.

Luhan memegang teguh janji untuk tidak mencecar tanya, meskipun penasaran setengah mati ingin tahu ada kisah apa di balik senyum yang disungging paksa. Tak beranjak dari posisi, keduanya hanya saling mengunci tatap mata untuk beberapa lama. Sampai senyum Sehun hilang sama sekali dan ia tertunduk, tak sanggup menatapnya lagi. Sepasang mata cantik milik Luhan adalah _properti_ favoritnya, namun saat itu, menjadi hal yang menelanjanginya dari segala lapis pelindung hingga hanya rasa bersalah yang menampak jelas.

"Maaf…" lirihnya tiba-tiba, meluncur begitu saja. "Maaf, aku sudah berbohong… Semua yang baru saja kau dengar, itu bohong."

Terpaku diam, Luhan sengaja tidak segera merespons. Tanpa diminta pun, ia tahu Sehun akan menumpahkan semua yang dipendamnya. Topeng pria itu terlepas, ekspresi palsu berupaya terlihat kuat, sudah tak lagi ada.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Pekerjaan ini… banyak pihak mengharapkanku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku mau…" Suaranya bergetar dan dari situ, asumsi Luhan pun berubah menjadi simpulan; Sehun sangat tertekan.

"Langkahku seperti dijegal di sana-sini, tak bisa maju, dan itu memperlambat semua rencana yang telah kita susun rapi." Kepala ditundukkan semakin dalam, tidak sadar jika Luhan perlahan bergerak mempersempit jarak, mendekati sosok bayangnya. "Kau… tidak seharusnya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku merasa gagal dan karena itu, aku takut… takut menghadapimu. Nyaliku menciut setiap kali melihat namamu muncul di _star transceiver_ , jadi aku memilih mengabaikannya…" Ungkapan rasa bersalah teramat dalam, diucapkan nyaris terisak. Tangannya meremas rambut di kedua sisi kepala. "Maaf. Aku memang pengecut…"

"Sehun…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Sehun… tatap aku," pinta Luhan, lembut tanpa tekanan intonasi. Sehun menggeleng, bersikukuh, masih tenggelam dalam ketakutannya sendiri, sampai ia mendengar satu kata diucapkan Luhan dengan nada mengharap iba. "Kumohon…"

Kepala diangkat perlahan. Terperanjat begitu melihat sosok Luhan sudah tepat berada di hadapan. Luhan menyatukan bayangan lutut mereka, lalu memeluk miliknya sendiri dan menumpukan dagu di antara keduanya. Dalam pandangan Sehun, tampak seperti ia tengah melakukan itu di atas lututnya.

"Sekarang, tatap aku… Lihat baik-baik ke dalam mataku. Apa kau menemukan rasa kecewa di sana?"

Sehun memandang bagian tubuh Luhan yang paling disukainya tanpa dijeda kedip. "Sepertinya… tidak ada," jawabnya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Bukan _sepertinya_ … tapi, _memang_ tidak ada."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau seharusnya marah padaku."

"Kenapa harus begitu? Kau sudah melakukan segalanya, melalui banyak hal untuk sampai ke tahap ini. Itu semua tidak bisa dianggap kecil. Terutama untukku… Kau telah memberiku sesuatu yang besar, sangat berarti, terlalu berharga hingga tak ternilai. Mana bisa aku kecewa? Mungkin, akulah di sini yang seharusnya minta maaf karena tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk mengimbangi semua pemberianmu ataupun mengurangi sedikit beban yang kau pikul."

"Tidak, tolong jangan katakan itu. Aku—"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan Luhan membungkam kalimat yang tak sempat tertutur.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun… karenanya, jangan khawatir… aku bisa menunggu." Sehun tertegun ketika Luhan mengucapkannya tanpa ragu disertai senyum tulus terkembang di wajah. "Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk bisa pulang ke sisiku, aku akan menunggu selama itu… karena itu adalah pilihanku."

Tak bisa ditahan lagi, air mata Sehun pun menitik jatuh tanpa disadari. Bukan lagi akibat sesak yang dirasa sebelumnya, namun oleh lega yang menyergap seketika. Baru sadar betapa bodohnya ia. Jika tahu Luhan mampu meniadakan kecamuk pikirannya dalam sekejap, seharusnya ia membagi semua keluh kesahnya kepada pria itu sejak awal, bukan malah melarikan diri.

"Luhan… _I love you_ ," ucapnya sedikit terisak, bentuk spontanitas.

"Aku tahu." Suara Luhan lembut terdengar. Ekspresinya manis terlihat.

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu. Aku makin… sangat mencintaimu…"

"Oke, oke. Jangan menangis lagi, bayi besar." Kalimat itu meluncur diikuti rentetan kekeh pelan.

"Kurasa aku butuh distraksi dan sangat ingin menyentuhmu saat ini."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah." Luhan merespons cepat. "Tanganku… anggaplah milikmu. Bagian mana yang ingin kau sentuh?"

Sehun tampak terperangah namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk memahami maksud Luhan. Sisa air mata diseka dan isaknya berhenti seketika begitu tahu Luhan sedang menawarkan distraksi paling efektif yang mungkin memang sangat dibutuhkannya.

"Lehermu."

"Di sini?" Sedikit mendongak, tangan Luhan mulai bergerak. Jemarinya menyusur dari ujung dagu hingga perpotongan tulang selangka. Bagian di mana Sehun biasa meninggalkan _jejak cinta_.

" _Yes_. Di situ." Seperti alarm peringatan, bulu romanya seakan berdiri. Gestur sederhana itu berhasil membuat Sehun merinding. Luhan sempat mengerem pergerakan namun ia segera memastikan itu tidak sampai terjadi. "Jangan berhenti. Turun dan raba dadamu."

Gerakan itu dilakukan Luhan sesuai instruksi. Telapak menjalari dada, lalu jemari bermain di sekitar areola hingga kedua titik pusatnya tampak menegang. Sehun meneguk ludah, jakun naik turun tatkala melihat bibir bawah Luhan terjepit di antara susunan deret gigi sembari pria itu mendongak. Pertanda merasakan suatu sensasi yang otomatis juga ia dapatkan pada tubuhnya.

"Apa kau… menikmatinya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara. "Kalau begitu teruskan dan jangan tahan suaramu." Tangan Sehun, entah sejak kapan, sudah meremas bagian privatnya sendiri di dalam air, kemudian mengurutnya.

Tak lama, suara lenguh seakan berlomba keluar dari mulut keduanya. Kadar kebutuhan tubuh meningkat. Mereka mengincar pelampiasan lebih. Perintah dari Sehun tak lagi datang, Luhan terdesak untuk mengambil inisiatif.

"Sehun… apa kau ingin aku—"

" _Yes. Yes, please._ Sentuh bagian mana pun yang membuatmu terangsang dan merasa nikmat. Semuanya…"

Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Luhan untuk segera memanjakan dua bagian bawah tubuhnya, depan dan belakang. Gerak tangan, diatur konstan pada kejantanan dan liang sempit yang sudah berhasil diterobos oleh telunjuk dengan tidak mudah. Sehun terangsang setengah mati, membayangkan jari-jari penghasil desah Luhan adalah miliknya. Tak mau ketinggalan, tangannya pun mulai menaikkan akselerasi, memanjakan diri sendiri.

"Berapa… jari?" Sehun bertanya memastikan situasi Luhan.

"Satu."

"Tambahkan dan… masuk lebih dalam."

"O-oke," sahutnya. Dua jari mengisi, meliuk, menumbuk, hingga akhirnya bertemu spot paling manis yang mengakibatkan pekik kenikmatan lolos dari celah lebar bibir Luhan.

 _Fuck. Luhan…_

Sehun tak kuasa bertahan lebih lama. Hampir sampai di puncak pelepasan. Perintah terakhir pada Luhan adalah menyuruhnya lebih cepat dan jangan berhenti. Mereka memuaskan hasrat, memanjakan tubuh masing-masing, namun pikiran bersugesti keras membentuk khayalan bahwa mereka melakukan penyatuan raga sebagaimana mestinya.

Tak sampai semenit, Luhan dan Sehun mencapai firdaus dengan hanya terpaut beberapa sekon. Kesempatan berada di alam terbuka seorang diri, Luhan gunakan untuk melepas erang puas tanpa ragu terhalangi. Lain dengan Sehun yang kembali menumpahkan rentet kalimat ' _I love you_ ' dengan napas terengah sebagai ganti ucapan 'terima kasih' pada kekasihnya.

Itu adalah kegiatan seks virtual pertama yang tak terencana. Tidak sememuaskan bila bertemu, tapi setidaknya mampu melegakan… dan sepertinya akan ada kali kedua dan seterusnya, sampai sang semesta memenuhi janji untuk kembali mempertemukan mereka dalam satu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Juli 2233 AD**

"Ini yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Solusi untuk membuat pemukiman tanpa harus mengeruk sumber daya alam Senshine." Cahaya proyektor tersorot ke media pemantul di ruang rapat utama. Junmyeon memperlihatkan kerangka desain dalam bentuk cetak biru.

Tangan Sehun meraih kacamata yang terselip di saku kiri kemeja. Menyelia objek terpantul dengan saksama setelah menautkan kedua tangkainya pada telinga. Sebuah desain pesawat, tapi ada beberapa hal yang menurutnya ganjil, tak biasa.

"Interiornya terlihat seperti rumah. Itu… pesawat, kan?"

"Keduanya," jawab Junmyeon, mulai mengarahkan _pointer_ dan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Kau tahu Tuan Jung Jihoon dan Nona Kim Taehee, kan? Pasangan arsitek, anggota tim yang berada satu divisi denganku. Mereka membantuku dan Kai untuk merancang sarana ini dan kami menamainya _Casa Volant_. Sebuah rumah terbang. Selain berfungsi sebagai transportasi angkut untuk para calon penghuni Senshine, pesawat akan bertransformasi bentuk dan berubah fungsi menjadi tempat tinggal begitu mendarat. Jadi, pembangunan pemukiman belum perlu dilakukan di atas tanah Senshine. Setidaknya sampai dua, tiga dasawarsa, itu pun tergantung angka natalitas yang memengaruhi pesat atau tidaknya laju pertumbuhan penduduk nanti."

Dua biji bola mata di balik lensa bening terbingkai, tak berkedip. Sehun menatap antusias rancangan buah ide yang dianggapnya brilian. Sejalan dan sesuai dengan konsep yang diinginkannya untuk tanah baru.

"Kulihat… ukuran dan massa pesawat itu bermacam-macam."

" _Yup_. Kami menyesuaikannya dengan fungsi. Selayaknya rumah, sarana ini terbagi ke dalam berbagai tipe berdasarkan luas pesawat. Kami memilih tipe 100 sebagai yang terkecil, diikuti tipe 120, 140, dan seterusnya. Pesawat dengan tipe di atas 200 akan dijadikan fasilitas publik seperti klinik, rumah sakit, atau pusat penelitian, dan lain sebagainya. Pesawat terbesar bahkan mampu menampung berbagai macam alat transportasi termasuk pesawat antariksa kecil."

"Wow… _Hyung_ , ini brilian. Kau tahu, sebisa mungkin aku memang berencana tidak membabat hutan untuk membentuk lahan pemukiman. Luhan sudah mengindentifikasi lahan-lahan potensial, tapi dengan adanya ini kurasa itu butuh dipilah lebih spesifik lagi. Kita hanya akan menggunakan lahan terbuka yang luasnya memenuhi standar sebagai area pendaratan pesawat. Begitu, kan?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Berapa lama kira-kira proses perakitan untuk seluruh unit yang dibutuhkan?"

"Untuk pesawat tipe besar pastinya akan memakan waktu lebih lama, tapi untungnya kita punya tim ahli dari seluruh dunia dan tidak kekurangan sumber daya manusia serta jutaan robot tenaga kerja. Kau sendiri pernah menyaksikannya, kan? Robot-robot itu mampu membangun sekolah di Haiti hanya dalam satu hari. Jadi, bila pengerjaan terjadwal dengan baik secara serentak dan tidak terbentur halangan apa pun, kira-kira dua bulan."

"Dua bulan…"

"Apakah menurutmu terlalu lama?"

Bagi Sehun itu adalah masa yang singkat sekaligus lama. Terbilang singkat untuk perakitan pesawat yang diperkirakan bisa mencapai ratusan unit, namun lama dari sisi penantian Luhan. Akan tetapi, ia teringat bagaimana Luhan menyatakan kegigihan untuk menunggunya dan ia mencoba memercayai niat tulus itu.

"Itu cukup. Usahakan untuk tidak molor. Dalam kurun waktu itu, aku, Kyungsoo beserta tim ahli fisika lain juga akan memperbarui daya topang terowongan untuk semua portal teleportasi yang sebelumnya telah diproduksi, karena beberapa unit pesawat punya massa lebih besar daripada Manx MS99. Kami harus membuatnya lebih kuat dan kukuh. Nantinya, tiap satu unit tipe pesawat yang telah rampung dirakit, akan kita uji coba untuk melintasinya."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, rencana tersebut disebar cepat ke tim Proyek _Terra Nova_ di seluruh dunia untuk diteruskan kepada unit kerja terkait. Tak ketinggalan pula, Luhan, orang yang ia tetapkan sebagai calon pemimpin Senshine.

 _To: My Luhan_

 _Sedikit perubahan rencana. Semua lahan potensial yang telah kau identifikasi, bisakah dipilah lagi berdasarkan luasnya? Akan kukirimkan lewat lampiran, data standar luas tanah untuk dijadikan acuan._

 _*File attached*_

 _Maaf, sementara aku baru bisa menyampaikan ini melalui pesan singkat. Detailnya, akan kujelaskan nanti bila sudah sampai di rumah (sekalian, kita lakukan "kegiatan biasa", hmm?)._

Balasan datang tak sampai hitungan menit. Pertanda Luhan sedang tidak jauh dari _star transceiver_ ketika ia menerima pesannya.

 _From: My Luhan_

 _Oke, tidak masalah. Aku sudah mengunduh lampirannya. Akan kucek dan kuklasifikasikan ulang berdasarkan itu. Pegang janjimu, jangan sampai ketiduran sebelum menghubungiku. Kau membuatku penasaran. Kutunggu… (dan "kegiatan biasa" apa yang kau maksud, wahai Doktor Oh?)._

Sehun menahan tawa yang lepas sedikit demi sedikit setelah membaca ujung pesan. Jelas-jelas Luhan tahu persis ke mana maksudnya mengarah. Aksi pura-pura polos, bagi Sehun sangatlah menggemaskan dan lucu. Membuatnya semakin tak sabar untuk kembali menjalin kontak dengan Luhannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-12, bulan 3, tahun 1**

Satu bulan. Hampir selama itu waktu telah berjalan semenjak Sehun memaparkannya tentang konsep pesawat _Casa Volant_ (yang—seperti sudah diduga—diakhiri dengan kegiatan bercinta virtual di penghujung). Pekerjaannya bertambah, menandai secara spesifik titik darat untuk tiap pesawat sesuai dengan tipenya. Pesawat bermassa besar sebisa mungkin tidak didaratkan pada tanah berdaya tahan beban rendah demi menghindari penurunan lahan. Melelahkan, tapi ia menikmatinya, karena sibuk masih lebih baik daripada menunggu tanpa kegiatan berarti.

Satu bulan. Hampir selama itu pula ia lanjut bertarung sengit melawan sepi, demi membuktikan janjinya pada Sehun bahwa ia sanggup menanti hingga detik ini.

Satu hela napas terbuang begitu membuka lemari penyimpanan dan mendapati persediaan kopi menipis. Menjadi penghuni resmi pertama Senshine tidak membuat adiksinya akan kopi hasil tanah Bumi lenyap begitu saja. Di planet ini, ia menemukan tumbuhan serupa, namun masih menerka-nerka cara mengolahnya. Keterbatasan alat membuatnya tak bisa bebas bereksperimen. Kopi baginya adalah pengalih sepi paling mudah dan sederhana. Bila tidak ada, ia harus mencari distraksi apa lagi?

"Tebak siapa?" Keheningan pecah oleh suara. Terkejut setengah mati, Luhan terlonjak.

Pandangan menggelap tiba-tiba dan embusan napas dari suara yang mengalun dekat telinga seakan menembus hingga ke bagian gendangnya. Cangkir kosong di genggaman tangan terlepas tanpa sengaja, membentur konter dapur. Untung bukan kaca atau keramik. Gugup, Luhan meraba tangan yang menutup kedua matanya. Buru-buru ditarik turun lantas berbalik badan cepat.

"Kejutan!" Melongo sesaat, tak sanggup ia mengeluarkan sepatah pun kata ketika tahu pemilik tangan berjemari lentik itu adalah Baekhyun, yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya bersama Minseok.

"Ka-kalian… Ba-bagaimana… Apa yang…" Luhan pun gelagapan. Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya tidak koheren. Tidak ada satu pun yang tuntas.

"Minnie _Hyung_ , lihat… kita mengejutkannya sampai dia tidak bisa bicara." Baekhyun menghamburkan diri untuk memeluk, menautkan kedua lengan pada lehernya. "Astronaut Luhan, pahlawanku… tidakkah kau rindu pada kami?"

"Y-ya, tapi…"

"Kami datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja," sahut Minseok.

"Mengecek? Tunggu sebentar…" Secara intuitif, Luhan mampu menemukan alasan di balik aksi mengejutkan mereka. "Apa Sehun yang menyuruh kalian kemari?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, saling melempar pandang dengan Minseok. Keduanya lantas tersenyum.

"Kau benar, tapi itu adalah alasan nomor dua."

"Alasan nomor satu, karena kami memang ingin bertemu, dan—" Minseok membuka ransel, kemasan plastik hitam dengan logo konfigurasi lima biji kopi membentuk bintang ditarik keluar dari dalamnya, "—memberimu ini."

Luhan kembali melongo, untuk kali kedua. Minseok baru saja memperlihatkan sesuatu yang baginya bernilai sama dengan permata. Kopi termahal di dunia.

"Aku yang membantumu mengepak persediaan kopi ketika kau pindah kemari, kau ingat? Jadi… dari pola minummu yang kutahu, aku bisa memperkirakan kapan stoknya akan menipis. Kami datang tepat waktu, kan?"

Tangan Luhan menyambut pemberian itu dengan hati-hati, seakan tak percaya, baru saja ia mengeluh dalam hati soal kopi, tahu-tahu mendapat rezeki.

"Kopi luwak Sumatera… Arabica, _medium roast?_ "

" _Yup_ , jenis yang paling langka saat ini."

"Minseok, Baekhyun…" Kedua bola matanya berbinar, seperti anak anjing yang kenyang diberi makan saat perutnya sedang kosong. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Kopi itu, Sehun yang memilihkannya untukmu." Baekhyun menimpali. "Kau mau titip salam untuknya? Ah, tidak… kau pasti lebih suka menyampaikan langsung lewat _star transceiver_ supaya lebih pribadi dan bisa sambil melakukan ' _itu_ '. Iya, kan?"

"Maksudnya 'itu'?"

"Hei, aku pernah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama dua tahun dengan Chanyeol sewaktu mengambil magister kedua di Spanyol dulu." Wajahnya mendekat, Baekhyun agak berbisik di telinga Luhan. "Kau tahu pasti apa yang kumaksud. Bagaimana caranya pasangan saling memuas—"

"S-stop." Kalimat tadi putus, dibungkam telapak tangan. Luhan merona, malu. Baekhyun terlalu terang-terangan. Mengungkapkannya dirasa tidak perlu.

"Jangan menggodanya, Baek." Untung saja Minseok lebih bijak. Luhan bersyukur sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak tertarik ikut-ikutan.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Minseok dan Baekhyun baru satu kali menginjakkan kaki di Senshine sewaktu menjemputnya dulu. Tidak aneh jika Sehun mengutus mereka. Hari itu pun, Luhan lepas dari rutinitas. Lebih menikmati waktu bersama kedua tamunya. Kembali menjalin interaksi langsung serta kontak fisik dengan manusia setelah sekian lama, tak ayal membuatnya girang.

Menjelang pergantian hari, kedua rekannya baru kembali ke Bumi. Luhan mengantarkan hingga sosok mereka menghilang ditelan gelembung energi terowongan. Pastinya ia akan merindu lantaran kunjungan seperti ini tidak mungkin didapat secara berkala. Namun ada harapan terselip dalam hati ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan ' _sampai bertemu lagi_ ' sebelum pergi. Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat, tapi bolehkah ia mengartikan salam itu sebagai sinyal bahwa mereka akan datang lagi lain kali untuk menemaninya melewati hari serta membunuh sepi?

.

.

.

 **Bumi, Agustus 2233 AD**

Sehun mengintil sang mantan senior bertubuh mungil. Itu yang ia lakukan begitu tadi pagi mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun telah kembali dari Senshine, menjenguk Luhannya. Ujung jas lab Baekhyun berkibar saat ia mengambil langkah-langkah besar berlari menuju laboratorium. Terburu-buru. Spesimen sel telur dari beberapa spesies hewan yang ia pesan, tiba hari ini, dan baginya itu adalah prioritas. Baekhyun memberondong kata 'nanti' tapi Sehun seakan tidak mau mengerti.

"Sebentar saja, aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana kondisinya."

Menyerah, Baekhyun pun merasa kasihan dengan Sehun yang tampak begitu dilanda rindu. "Luhan baik, sehat, sedikit kesepian, tapi tenang saja… dia kuat dan masih tabah menunggu," jawabnya.

"Apa dia kelihatan bahagia saat kalian berkunjung?"

"Sangat terkejut. Ya, ampun… ekspresi kagetnya lucu sekali." Baekhyun menahan tawa. "tapi, ya… kurasa dia tampak bahagia. Apalagi, kami membawa kopi."

"Dan… apa kau cerita padanya kalau—"

"Tidak," potongnya cepat, seperti sudah tahu apa yang hendak ditanya. "Kami tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun."

"Bagus. Biar menjadi kejutan untuknya nanti." Taring Sehun menampak lantaran seringainya melebar.

"Siap-siap saja. Kurasa dia akan menghubungimu dalam waktu dekat untuk berterima kasih." Tangannya menyambar ujung dasi Sehun. Ditarik hingga membuat kepala mereka sejajar. Kalimat godaan implisit ia bisikkan dekat telinga. "Cari ruang sepi dan jangan lupa kunci pintu."

Wajah Sehun mendadak merona, pertanda tahu benar apa maksudnya.

 _Dasar, Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lembar-lembar dokumen pengesahan terbubuh tanda tangan serta cap ibu jari. Sehun yang terduduk di kursi ruang kerja menatap sekali lagi, memantapkan pilihan hati. Lyra mendampingi di sisinya. Memberi tepukan di bahu serta senyum lembut.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan ini?" tanya Lyra.

Mendongak, Sehun balas tersenyum. "Ya. Aku harap _Noona_ tidak keberatan. Rumah ini adalah segalanya bagimu, kan? Penuh dengan kenangan bersama orang-orang yang kau cintai."

"Itu benar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memperlakukan rumah ini sudah selayaknya merawat anak sendiri… tapi—" tangannya membelai puncak kepala pria yang ia saksikan tumbuh di depan matanya dari sosok pemuda keras kepala hingga menjadi laki-laki dewasa. "—langkah yang kau pilih untuk menyerahkan seluruh aset bangunan kepada pemerintah, kurasa sudah tepat. Menjadikan rumah ini sebagai yayasan pendidikan sekaligus pusat studi ilmiah seperti _Shelter_ , adalah sesuatu yang mulia."

"Menurutmu, Luhan akan setuju dengan keputusanku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dia adalah pendukungmu yang nomor satu."

"Benar juga." Sehun terkekeh pelan. " _Noona_ , kau mau membantuku berkemas? Aku tidak ingin membawa banyak barang saat pindah nanti. Bisakah kau menyortir benda-benda penting untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah tanggalnya sudah dekat?"

"Belum dipastikan, tapi kuyakinkan tak lama lagi. Bersiap-siap sedari dini lebih bagus, kan?"

"Jadi… kau tidak berniat memberi tahu Luhan tentang detailnya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin dia mendengarnya, melainkan melihat langsung dan merasakan sendiri bahwa dia benar-benar berada di _rumah_."

Jika bagi Sehun rumah bukanlah sekadar tempat, ia ingin Luhan turut merasakan hal yang sama. Sedikit langkah lagi menuju ke sana.

Tentunya, bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-20 bulan 3 tahun 1**

Pantai bioluminesensi selalu menjadi tempat yang Luhan datangi pada malam hari jika merasa sepi. Taburan gemintang yang bersusun elok di angkasa menjadi pengingat bahwa di jagat raya ini ia tidak sendiri. Apabila sedang bosan, ia iseng memberi nama bintang maupun konfigurasi yang dianggap unik, menjadi sebuah konstelasi, dan merepresentasikan sosok tertentu yang ia rindu.

"Susunan bintang itu mirip karakter _hanzi_ 'ibu'…" Telunjuk Luhan bergerak, menarik garis, menghubungkan titik-titik bintang secara abstraktif. Dari kiri ke kanan, atas ke bawah. Membentuk persegi panjang vertikal, membubuhkan dua titik di dalamnya lalu membelah dengan satu garis horizontal tepat di tengah. Simetris. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Cobby? Mirip tidak?"

"Aku setuju saja pada apa yang kau bilang."

"Kau ini…" Luhan berdecak, tak puas lantaran partnernya tidak bisa jadi teman diskusi. "Katakanlah sesuatu, apa saja."

"Baiklah. Sosok siapa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat susunan bintang itu?"

"Oh, pertanyaan bagus." Kini ia tersenyum, merasa senang menerima respons. "Aku teringat oleh Lyra _Noona_."

"Kau ingin menamainya Lyra? Tapi konstelasi Lyra sudah ada."

"Aku tahu. Lagipula ini, kan hanya iseng. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin mematenkan semua nama yang kuberi."

Kembali ia menyibukkan diri dengan menatap angkasa dan berimajinasi. Membayangkan konfigurasi bintang sesuka hati. Menamai Zhu dan Xiao Huang pada susunan bintang berbentuk dua ekor kucing berpelukan. Chanyeol, pada titik-titik bintang mirip stetoskop. Kris, pada susunan yang menyerupai _ring_ basket. Hampir semua orang terdekatnya kebagian jatah berdasarkan fitur khas yang melekat, bahkan barista di kafe langganannya pun tak ketinggalan mendapat kehormatan. Kumpulan bintang yang berkonfigurasi seperti alat seduh kopi _syphon_.

"Cobby… kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini?"

"Tidak." Tentu saja Luhan sudah memperkirakan jawaban Cobby akan sejujur dan selugas itu.

"Pesawat sekoci Lynx Voyager, kompatibel untuk dibawa terbang ke ruang angkasa, kan?"

"Untuk jarak tempuh tertentu, ya."

"Seperti apa rupa Senshine dari atas sana, aku ingin melihatnya." Berdiri, celananya ditepuk-tepuk agar butir-butir pasir luruh jatuh. "Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Sekarang?"

" _Yes!_ " Rencana sarat spontanitas diutarakan dengan girang. "Ada _space suit_ di dalam pesawat dan energi pun masih sangat cukup untuk pulang pergi."

Terjadi begitu saja. Dalam balutan _space suit_ , Luhan telah siaga di belakang kokpit. Mengaktifkan mesin, menguatik-atik pengaturan pada _flight control_ , dan tuas pun ditarik. Pesawat mengudara. Selanjutnya, pada ketinggian 5000 kaki, tenaga roket dilepas agar melesat. Tak lupa mode perisai diaktifkan demi mengurangi efek samping saat melewati lapisan-lapisan pelindung planet. Luhan terpejam erat, menahan rasa tak nyaman akibat guncangan.

Hanya sekejap. Rasa itu pun sirna, tergantikan kesenyapan tak biasa. Gravitasi tiada, namun sabuk pengaman erat menjaga Luhan dan Cobby tetap berada di kursinya. Perlahan, kelopak matanya diangkat, satu per satu, berurutan. Reaksi pertamanya, terbelalak. Takjub dan terkesima. Biru, hijau, selimut uap putih. Persis Bumi, namun jauh lebih jernih. Tampak sangat hidup, seperti gradasi baru yang sebelumnya tak pernah muncul dalam spektrum warna.

Layaknya terbangun oleh siraman air segar. Luhan seakan baru disadarkan kembali, bahwa ia sangat mencintai ruang angkasa, terlepas dari semua peristiwa yang pernah dialaminya. Sepasang netra melahap puas sajian lanskap terbentang di hadapan. Bola mata bening berkilat, antusias. Semakin mengilat sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa itu diakibatkan akumulasi air mata yang mencoba mendobrak keluar.

…dan kemudian menetes, membentuk gumpalan bening bagai kristal yang menabrak kaca helm.

"Luhan? Kau menangis? Adakah sesuatu yang membuatmu sakit?" tanya Cobby.

"Tidak… Tidak ada… Aku menangis karena terharu." Ia mulai sesenggukan. "Ini… sangat indah. Cantik sekali… A-aku harus mengambil citra. Sehun dan yang lain harus melihatnya. Mereka harus tahu kalau Senshine tampak semenawan ini…"

Luhan mengambil citra planet dan sekitarnya sebanyak mungkin. Dalam hati, ia menanamkan harapan. Apabila koloni telah terbentuk dan kehidupan berjalan stabil, ia ingin meneliti tempat tinggalnya lebih jauh lagi. Tentang sistem keplanetan. Tipe dan nama bintang induk serta berapa jauh jarak menuju ke sana. Lalu, mencari planet-planet mitra lain yang turut mengorbit bersamanya.

Ia ingin tahu dan ingin melakukan hal spektakuler itu bersama satu pemilik nama. Oh Sehun, sang pasangan jiwa yang tengah ia nanti kepulangannya.

Tak lama. Segera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bumi, September 2233 AD**

Hari penting dalam sejarah manusia telah ditentukan. Penghujung September. Para insan terpilih diberi keleluasaan waktu untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan di Bumi, seperti berpamitan dengan orang-orang terdekat, mengurus kepemilikan aset harta benda, serta perihal lainnya yang memiliki urgensi kepentingan.

Keberangkatan tidak dipusatkan pada satu tempat, melainkan secara serempak, bersamaan lepas landas dari berbagai belahan dunia dengan penyesuaian zona waktu yang pastinya berbeda di tiap negara. Oh Sehun adalah pemegang komando. Bila ia melepas perintah " _Go!_ " maka itu berarti semua awak dan penumpang _Casa Volant_ siap melepas status sebagai penduduk Bumi.

Tanpa membawa serta penyesalan.

Apa yang tidak diperkirakan Sehun pada awal pengerjaan Proyek _Terra Nova_ adalah keterlibatan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Berangsur-angsur semakin dalam hingga berujung pada hasil akhir yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai berkah besar. Bukan hanya baginya, tetapi juga untuk Luhan.

Tentu saja, kekasihnya akan menjadi orang yang terakhir tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam musim gugur mendekati akhir September. Kediamannya terasa lengang. Rasa kepemilikan, entah mengapa sudah tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Mungkin perlahan terkikis oleh rasa rela. Mengingat beberapa hari ke depan, ia akan resmi terlepas dari semua.

 _Star transceiver_ dalam genggaman, didekatkan pada telinga setelah menekan kontak satu nama pada bagian _shortcut_. Menunggu mitra tuturnya menjawab panggilan sembari mengambil langkah santai memasuki fasilitas penelitian pribadi.

"Selamat malam, Luhan," sapanya begitu mendengar suara lembut mendahului dari sana.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terdengar formal sekali?" Tawa renyah mengalun. Favorit Sehun.

"Hanya ingin saja. Sesekali aku ingin mencoba terdengar seperti _gentleman_. Tidak boleh?" Ia mengaktifkan portal. Titik koordinat tujuan dimasukkan.

Tawa itu kembali. Sehun pun rindu lagi. "Oh Sehun, apa kau sedang mabuk?"

"Tidak."

 _…tapi ya, untuk dimabuk rindu._

"Hei, aku akan menyeberang ke suatu tempat via portal," dan Sehun pun melintas. Rasanya hanya seperti satu kedip mata, tahu-tahu ia telah berada di spot destinasi. "Kau bisa tebak ke mana aku pergi?" lanjutnya.

Sehun menangkap diamnya Luhan sebagai jeda yang ia pakai untuk memikirkan jawaban. Hening itu pun tak lama kemudian pecah oleh balasan, "Cheomseongdae?"

Tepat. Tak salah lagi, Luhan memang belahan jiwanya.

"Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu adalah tempat terakhir di Bumi yang ingin kukunjungi. Kupikir, mungkin kau pun akan memilih yang sama karena—"

"—tempat itu penuh kenangan bagi kita berdua?" timpalnya setelah memotong kalimat Luhan.

"Ya, karena alasan itu."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sehun meletakkan _star transceiver_ tak jauh dari teleskop. Memosisikan arahnya agar Luhan dapat melihat interior tempat ini saat mode hologram diaktifkan. Sosok Luhan pun terproyeksi. Ia mendongak, mulai menginspeksi. Menatap lamat-lamat cekungan observatorium yang lebar dan tinggi.

"Kau rindu tempat ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Sedikit, tapi aku lebih rindu padamu."

Terkekeh, entah kenapa bagi Sehun kalimat sederhana itu terdengar menggelitik. "Jangan merayuku, Lu."

"Sekadar informasi, itu bukan rayuan, tapi kenyataan." Ekspresi Luhan serius. Sehun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah telah mengangkat topik sensitif itu sebagai bahan guyonan.

"Aku tahu. Maaf," ungkapnya menyesal.

Luhan tahu tujuan Sehun mendatangi Observatorium Cheomseongdae. Beberapa bulan silam, dialah sosok yang berdiri di belakang teleskop, memandangi bintangnya—bintang milik berdua—untuk kali terakhir, dan mengucap 'sampai bertemu lagi' dalam hati, entah itu memang bisa terjadi atau tidak.

Kini, ia mendapatkan giliran mendampingi Sehun di sisi, meskipun fisiknya tak benar-benar hadir, hanya refleksi. Menunggunya menghabiskan masa untuk mengobservasi bintang mereka. Sehun tampak lebih tegar dibandingkan dirinya dulu dalam menghadapi situasi, karena ia tak meninggalkan sedikit pun sisa sesal. Ketika berikrar telah siap, Sehun bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu waktu itu, kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba menangis saat melihat bintang kita. Ini benar-benar membuatku emosional." Napas berat meluncur dari celah bibir.

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak sesenggukan sepertiku." Tersenyum geli pada diri sendiri, memori Luhan seolah memutar ulang reka kejadian yang ia anggap memalukan.

"Kerlip cahayanya masih secantik dulu."

"Benarkah? Andai aku bisa melihatnya."

"Kau akan melihatnya. Aku telah meminta bantuan NASA untuk mengambil citra bintang kita dengan perangkat JWST[2] terbaru."

"Oh, itu bagus! Kirimkan padaku sekarang," pinta Luhan, girang bukan kepalang.

Sehun menggeleng, dan respons itu sungguh tak terduga. Apa ia baru saja menolaknya? Selanjutnya, malah menebar senyuman tanpa beban. Kelihatan bahagia. Luhan tidak paham mengapa.

"Aku akan memperlihatkannya langsung padamu… dua hari lagi."

"Apa?" Pendengaran Luhan masih baik. Jelas sekali tertangkap Sehun mengatakan 'dua hari lagi'. Tak ada yang aneh dari itu.

…tapi tunggu, bukankah itu berarti…

Perasaan Luhan mendadak campur aduk. Datang bertubi-tubi tanpa bisa ia pilah untuk menunjukkan reaksi. Mata agak terbeliak namun kelopak berkedip cepat. Belah bibir tidak saling bertemu mengatup. Menggantungkan lisan yang tertahan. Dua hari lagi… Sehun akan _pulang_?

"Astronaut Lu Han, dua hari lagi, menjelang pagi, aktifkan semua pemancar sinyal yang telah tertanam di dalam tanah Senshine… karena seluruh unit _Casa Volant_ akan tiba dan mendarat di atasnya. Ini perintah, dan kau tidak punya hak untuk membantah. Mengerti?"

Nada Sehun terdengar layaknya diktator. Sengaja bermain peran dalam menyampaikan kabar penting untuknya. Luhan tahu jika ia tidak serius berlagak _bossy_. Namun, apa yang baru saja tertutur adalah realisasi janji yang ia nanti-nanti. Seakan mampu menjentik tombol senyum pada sarafnya, tarikan kedua sudut bibir mencipta kurva termanis yang pernah ada.

Memberi gestur hormat ala militer, Luhan pun membalas, " _Yes, Sir. Lu Han is at your service._ "

Sehun yang merasa gemas, hampir bersikap tak waras dengan mencoba memeluk bayangnya. Mereka tertawa. Bersiap-siap tiba di ujung penantian. Menyambut bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gegap gempita. Terjadi di berbagai belahan dunia, tiap negara. Sebagian ada kesedihan dari keluarga yang ditinggalkan, selebihnya adalah dukungan penuh antusisme terhadap permulaan sejarah baru. Proses pelepasan serta keberangkatan _Terra Nova_ disiarkan langsung oleh hampir semua kanal berita. Seluruh perhatian tersita ke sana. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan, menghentikan langkah demi menatap liputan pada _billboard_ digital di tiap pusat kota. Mereka yang berada di rumah, menyalakan televisi. Bagi yang tengah berkegiatan, menyempatkan diri membuka gawai dan terhubung dengan internet.

Hari besar yang akan diingat oleh semua manusia telah tiba.

Sehun merasa tidak butuh atensi seheboh ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Euforia tak dapat ditolak. Sebelum resmi dilepas pergi, Sehun banyak mendapat kunjungan dari para ilmuwan sebidang profesi. Nyonya Aurora di Pippo yang telah banyak membantu dalam memuluskan jalannya terhadap proyek ini sejak awal. Termasuk,Tuan Jin Sakamoto, Wakil Administrator Badan Antariksa UEA yang pernah menolak proposalnya dulu saat hendak menyelamatkan Luhan. _No hard feelings_. Tak ada dendam setitik pun yang membekas dari kejadian kala itu. Sehun tidak memasukkannya ke dalam hati karena pria itu kini menjadi salah satu pendukung aksinya.

Proyek _Terra Nova_ , turut membawa serta orang-orang hebat kebanggaan dunia. Harapan mereka, semoga tindakan serta penelitian-penelitian terencana nantinya bisa menjadi kontribusi bagi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan di Bumi, khususnya pada bidang sains.

Ya, Sehun akan melaksanakannya. Menguak rahasia semesta sudah menjadi hasratnya sejak lama… dan dengan siapa ia ingin melakukannya, satu nama sudah ia simpan dalam kepala. Sekarang, yang perlu ia tunaikan adalah bersiap-siap menuju tahap pertama.

Bertemu dengannya…

.

.

.

 **Senshine, hari ke-16, bulan 4, tahun 1**

Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Sama sekali. Sehun menyuruhnya mengaktifkan pemancar sinyal pada penghujung subuh, namun ia sudah melakukannya jauh sebelum itu, tepatnya dini hari kala matahari bahkan belum mengintip. Hatinya tak karuan. Isi kepala acak-acakan. Antara sangat tegang dan terlalu bahagia untuk menyambutnya.

Ketika langit mulai berubah warna, gelap perlahan termakan cahaya, Luhan melangkah keluar dari Lynx Voyager, masih berbalut baju hangat dan syal melilit di leher. Angkasa terlihat samar tertutupi sisa kabut yang masih tertinggal. Udara pagi dingin menggigit. Luhan mengecek alat pemantau di tangannya. Tampak pada layar titik-titik merah berkedip tersebar di berbagai wilayah, penanda posisi tempat pendaratan _Casa Volant_ yang telah disesuaikan ukuran dan massa pesawat.

Berdiri, menanti. Cemas tak jelas, hingga satu jam pun tak terasa terlewati. Sekitarnya mulai terang, namun tak ada tanda-tanda gejolak kecil pun di langit. Sebenarnya, kapan rombongan eksodus _Terra Nova_ dari Bumi akan tiba? Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya, karena baru tersadar kemudian bahwa ia tidak tahu. Pagi hari adalah asumsi dari pikirannya sendiri. Sehun hanya berkata dua hari lagi, yang mana itu adalah hari ini, tanpa menyebut waktu pasti. Ingin memastikannya via _star transceiver_ , namun pesan tak berbalas, panggilan tak terjawab. Mungkin Sehun sibuk dan sedang berada di detik-detik krusial persiapan. Lagi-lagi ia berasumsi.

Lima belas menit lagi. Luhan memberi dirinya toleransi waktu menunggu. Lebih dari itu masih tak ada pertanda, ia akan masuk kembali ke dalam Lynx Voyager… dan itu terjadi, karena sama sekali tak ada perubahan suasana berarti. Berharap, tapi tak mau terlihat seperti putus asa. Luhan tetap gelisah selepas membersihkan diri dan menyantap sarapan ala kadarnya—yang penting perut terisi.

Kembali ia keluar, kali ini ditemani Cobby. Agak mati kutu, karena tak tahu lagi harus apa selain menunggu. Terus memantau tanpa henti sampai akhirnya lelah sendiri. Siang hari, matahari sudah tinggi. Mereka berlindung dari terik cahaya di bawah naungan pohon rindang dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada batang besarnya.

"Luhan, kau mengantuk?" Cobby bertanya begitu melihat kepala Luhan terantuk di lengannya tanpa sengaja.

"Tidak," tapi jawabannya adalah bohong.

"Kau belum tidur lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Bagaimana kalau kembali saja? Kau harus istirahat."

"Tidak." Bersikukuh, namun matanya sudah terpejam. Suara terdengar melemah dan hilang di ujung silabel, seperti orang melindur.

"Baiklah. Tidur saja di sini kalau begitu." Robot itu merangkul Luhan dengan satu lengan besarnya. Membawa tubuh mungil sang partner bersandar di dada. Keras, tapi Luhan yang memang kelelahan langsung tertidur pulas begitu saja.

.

.

.

Berisik. Bahu Luhan sedikit berjengit. Ada sesuatu yang seakan menampar-nampar pelan wajahnya. Bukan benda konkrit, melainkan sebuah energi udara. Adalah angin, Luhan menerka dengan yakin. Kening dan sepasang alisnya mengerut, kelopak mata berupaya terbuka. Getaran terasa dalam genggaman. Alat pemantau sinyal yang bahkan saat tidur pun tidak terlepas dari tangannya.

Terjaga sepenuhnya, Luhan kelabakan. Hari sudah sore, ia tertidur terlalu lama. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya panik. Keadaan langit yang tak biasa dengan banyak pusaran tercipta. Jalur terowongan dari Bumi ke Senshine. Titik-titik kedip di layar alat pemantau yang semula berwarna merah merata, sebagian berubah hijau. Itu artinya di beberapa wilayah, sudah ada pesawat yang mendarat.

Luhan kecolongan momen.

"Cobby! Sudah berapa lama ini berlangsung?!"

"Empat menit enam belas detik."

"Dan kau tidak membangunkanku?!"

"Aku memang tidak berniat melakukannya karena kau sangat butuh tidur."

Hendak protes, namun atensinya tersita oleh gemuruh di angkasa. Satu pesawat terlihat muncul di arah selatan. Luhan mengubah sudut pandang. Pesawat lain datang dari arah barat daya, lalu tampak juga di enam arah mata angin lainnya. Sejauh mata memandang, langit jingga merah muda seperti tampak dihiasi banyak ornamen. Jantung Luhan berdebar tak karuan, yang dinanti-nanti telah tiba.

 _Sehun… yang mana?_

Spontanitas, itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Di pesawat mana Sehun berada. Seolah semesta mendengar dan menjawab lewat kilau batu pada gelang di tangannya. Kadar kecerahan meningkat seketika. Mengedip dan makin frekuentatif saat Luhan mengarahkannya ke titik terbenamnya matahari.

 _Timur!_

Berlari, tanpa menunggu Cobby. Luhan sudah tak mau tahu apa-apa lagi. Hanya tahu Sehun dekat dan ia harus berlari menujunya. Segera. Stamina agak menurun, faktor perut kosong. Makan pagi seadanya, makan siang tidak sempat pula. Namun Luhan memaksa fisiknya berpacu dalam jarak sekitar lima ratus meter tanpa henti. Menerobos dan membelah padang rumput serupa ilalang.

Tanah berdebum. Pesawat telah mendarat. Luhan menyaksikan dari kejauhan pintu utama terbuka dan eskalator menyentuh permukaan. Bagian dada ia remas entah mengapa, jantungnya seakan meronta minta keluar. Satu sosok muncul, berlari menuruni eskalator terburu-buru, seolah tahu bahwa ia telah ditunggu.

Bagai kutub magnet utara dan selatan yang bertemu. Bila sudah melekat erat, susah dilepaskan. Keduanya melesat untuk mendekat, saling berusaha menghamburkan diri kepada pasangan. Menerjang putik-putik bunga putih yang gugur beterbangan.

Kontak kulit pun terjalin. Benturan antar-dada menandakan terjadinya sebuah pelukan erat, rapat dan intens. Jarak dianggap sebuah dosa dan tidak boleh ada. Luhan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang kekasih. Menariknya mendekat dan menghujani bibir Sehun dengan ciuman. Lebih dari satu lumatan, berkali-kali, tak berhenti. Napas terengah milik keduanya bukan penghalang. Sehun menyambut dengan senang hati, antusias setengah mati.

Luhan berinisiatif menghentikan manifesto afeksinya demi mengucapkan sepatah salam. "Se-Sehun… A-aku—"

…tapi Sehun tak memberinya kesempatan bicara. Kedua sisi kepala kekasihnya ditangkup. Membalas perlakukan Luhan sama persis dengan menyambar bibirnya yang kini terlihat memiliki bekas luka. Sehun tidak peduli, rasanya masih sama. Luhan tak punya pilihan selain menyambutnya, bukan karena terpaksa, melainkan terlena. Ciumannya adalah candu. Bukti bahwa Sehun ada. Bukan refleksi bayang semata.

Kerinduan mereka tak terungkap kata, tak tergambarkan oleh visual netra.

"Aku _pulang_ , Luhan." Akhirnya, Sehun berkesempatan mengatakannya… kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu Luhan. Kalimat yang mengartikan bahwa semesta telah berpihak pada mereka berdua.

Sumringah, pipi Luhan bersemu pada puncaknya saat membalas, "selamat datang kembali… di _rumah_."

"Bagaimana kabar _rumahku_ selama aku tidak ada?"

"Baik dan pintunya selalu terbuka untuk menantimu _pulang_."

"Terima kasih… karena sudah menunggu." Punggung tangan Luhan pun dikecupnya mesra.

Luhan membalas dengan menyugar rambut Sehun yang tak lagi terlihat sama. Poni yang biasa menjuntai, tak lagi ada. "Rambutmu… kau memotongnya sangat pendek."

"Jelek, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku suka. Kau terlihat muda."

"Tapi aku memang lebih muda darimu."

Keduanya tertawa oleh canda. Oh, betapa mereka sangat rindu mendengar masing-masing suara tanpa harus melalui alat perantara.

"Kita… kali ini, benar-benar bersama, kan?" Luhan perlu afirmasi bahwa ini bukan mimpi dan benar-benar terjadi.

"Ya, kita telah bersama. Sekarang, sosok ini akan selalu ada tiap kau membuka mata. Tangan ini akan selalu ada bila kau butuh menggenggamnya, dan—"

"Aku percaya… Aku percaya…"

Kening keduanya bertemu, beradu. Embusan napas saling menerpa, seolah bertukar penyambung nyawa. Sehun ingin kembali meraup bibir ranum kekasihnya, namun urung, teringat jika ada hal lain yang harus Luhan tahu dan saksikan.

"Hei, aku bawa kejutan untukmu." Tangan Sehun menunjuk ke arah pintu utama pesawat. Memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk kembali memandang saksama pada sosok-sosok lain yang turut _pulang_ bersamanya. Di penghujung eskalator yang menginjak tanah, Luhan menemukan mereka.

Semua rekan sahabat yang telah ikut berjasa membantu Sehun dalam menemukannya dulu… dan Lyra. Melambaikan tangan, tersenyum padanya, menyapa.

Mematung, Luhan tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Bertanya-tanya serius, mengapa mereka semua bisa ada di Senshine setelah beberapa bulan lalu berucap selamat tinggal padanya? Raut wajah Luhan yang tampak syok, membuat Sehun tak tega berdiam diri tanpa berbagi informasi terlalu lama.

"Begitu proyek Terra Nova disahkan, mereka secara sukarela mengikuti rekrutmen seleksi… bahkan tanpa aku tahu. Dan kau harus percaya, mereka semua lolos terpilih dalam misi ini tanpa campur tanganku, sama sekali. Oh, beberapa teman lama kita dari _Shelter_ juga turut serta. Mereka—"

Sehun tak sempat berkisah panjang. Terdistraksi oleh air mata berlinang di pipi Luhan. Pria itu terisak dan Sehun kembali memeluknya. Namun tak lama, tangisnya pecah semakin nyaring. Luhan meraung, menutupi kedua mata dengan telapak tangan. Lututnya terasa lemas sampai hampir tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Untung Sehun sigap, tetap menjaga posisi tubuhnya dalam dekap.

Seumur hidup, Luhan merasa belum pernah menangis sehebat ini—saat bayi tidak masuk hitungan—dan penyebab tangisnya bukanlah kesedihan, melainkan kebahagiaan yang tumpah ruah, meluap berlebihan. Tidak hanya Sehun, tapi juga oleh kehadiran orang-orang terdekatnya yang ia anggap keluarga. Cukup dengan keberadaan mereka, bagi Luhan rasanya sama seperti memindahkan Bumi kemari.

Konsep rumah miliknya, lengkaplah sudah.

"Lu, kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Sehun sembari mengusap-usap punggung sang kekasih agar kembali tenang. Sudah dapat menebak jika itu adalah tangis haru, namun ia hanya mencoba memastikan.

" _Rumah_ … kau memberikannya padaku… Kau telah memberiku _rumah_ yang sesungguhnya, Sehun…" jawabnya diselingi isak, satu dua.

"Itu karena aku lebih dulu mendapatkannya darimu." Kali ini, sisi kepala Luhan yang Sehun kecup. "Dengan begini, kita berdua sudah sama-sama _pulang_ dan berada di _rumah_ , kan?"

Dua buah anggukan sebagai jawaban. Warna-warni suasana senja yang terlukis pada alam Senshine tampak mengabur dan memburam akibat air mata. Namun ada satu yang baginya tetap jernih, karena ia tak hanya memandang sosok itu dengan netra, melainkan juga hatinya. Sang pasangan jiwa, yang mempersembahkan sebuah _rumah_ dengan kehidupan baru di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang menjaganya tetap… hidup.

Hanya Sehun yang menopang tubuh lunglainya saat ini. Membawa kepalanya bertumpu pada bahu bidang. Mendekap dalam hangat. Nyaman. Ingin rasanya Luhan tertidur di situ. Apalagi ketika Sehun melepaskan mantra sakti yang sungguh menenangkan. Obat tentram bagi jiwanya.

" _I love you…_ dan kita akan bersama, selamanya…"

Kalimat ungkapan cinta lugas yang diperdengarkan langsung di telinga untuk kali pertama.

Ada yang bilang, ' _selamanya_ ' kadang hanya terasa satu detik saja. Bagi Sehun dan Luhan, ' _selamanya_ ' butuh terjadi dengan melibatkan satuan jarak tahun cahaya. Sungguh rentang yang luar biasa.

Konon, kekuatan terdahsyat di alam semesta adalah cinta, dan semesta berkonspirasi untuk membuat manusia saling merasakannya satu sama lain. Sebuah pepatah kuno mengatakan, benang tak terlihat, menghubungkan mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Tanpa peduli ruang, waktu, serta keadaan. Ikatan bisa regang ataupun kusut, namun selamanya takkan pernah putus.

Semesta berpihak pada mereka yang percaya dan berusaha. Sehun dan Luhan membuktikannya. Teori konspirasi alam semesta berakhir dengan mewujudkan harap serta ingin mereka melalui skenario-skenario tak biasa. Pertemuan kembali bukanlah akhir dari cerita, melainkan awal dari sebuah bahagia… dan awal kebahagiaan milik mereka adalah _menjadi satu_.

Anugerah termanis yang dihadiahkan oleh sang semesta.

Semesta tidak mengizinkan kesempurnaan, namun semesta mengizinkan mereka untuk bertemu dan saling mencinta. Cinta menumbuhkan rasa saling memiliki, dan rasa memiliki adalah entitas abstrak yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan menemukan _rumahnya_.

Mereka, kini telah _pulang_ … bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End of Chapters**

 **Continued to epilogue**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] _Fukinagashi_ : salah satu hiasan pada perayaan _tanabata_ dengan bentuk gantungan berumbai warna-warni, melambangkan kain yang ditenun oleh Orihime (tokoh penenun).

[2] JWST: _James Webb Space Telescop_ , teleskop luar angkasa, digunakan untuk mengamati wilayah alam semesta yang tidak dapat dijangkau teleskop generasi sebelumnya, Hubble.

.

Oke, sekian. Selanjutnya, epilog adalah slot untuk sekelumit cerita kehidupan _after earth_ dan sedikit penjelasan/tambahan tentang beberapa _missing link_. Sampai bertemu lagi di epilog. Terima kasih sudah membaca selama setahun ini. * _deep bow_ *

.

.

.


	18. Epilogue

.

 _The universe can be cruel when it needs to be. It always explain later, though, when enough time has passed and you're ready to hear it._

 _(Anonymous)_

.

.

.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Senshine, memasuki tahun ketiga pasca-eksodus**

Satu tangan mungil meremas pakaian terhampar di atas bebatuan berlumut. Bentuk pelampiasan. Makin mengerat seiring besarnya tekanan pada bagian dalam tubuh yang ia terima. Seseorang menindihnya, mengisi. Titik sensitifnya diincar berkali-kali. Tak berdaya. Susah mengubah gerak posisi, apalagi bangkit berdiri. Punggungnya ditahan oleh dada bidang kukuh agar ia tak berbalik. Basah, kontak antar-kulit, akibat peluh dan rembesan air yang menetes-netes dari langit-langit gua.

Deras jatuhnya air terjun di bagian luar laksana tirai kelambu peraduan berhias renda. Menjaga rahasia dari dunia luar, sebagai pelindung terhadap dua tubuh telanjang yang tengah menyatu. Bunyi hantaman ke permukaan danau sedikit memekakkan telinga, namun tidak menulikan pendengaran dua insan dari deru napas yang berlomba serta erang puas yang tercipta. Jika saja mereka melakukannya di bagian terdalam gua, mungkin saja suara-suara itu akan menggema.

"Lihat ke arahku." Sebuah perintah meluncur, sayangnya tak digubris. Pria yang satu masih terlihat betah menumpu dagu di atas lengan tanpa ada niatan berpaling. "Lu… kau dengar?"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya… jika… kau mengimpitku… seperti ini?" Balasan datang lewat keluh protes, putus-putus.

Gairah nafsu memang mampu membuat pikiran orang buta, selogis apa pun ia. Tak mau menerima alasan meskipun masuk akal, Sehun meraih dagu Luhan lalu ditolehkan paksa. Terang saja korbannya meringis tak nyaman oleh perlakuan yang dirasa tak ada lembut-lembutnya.

"Pelan-pelan! Kalau aku sampai salah urat kau mau tanggung jaw—"

Lumatan ganas di bibir membungkam lisan. Tak mau dilepas sampai puas, hingga pria di bawahnya merasa hampir habis napas.

"Aku, akan bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang terjadi padamu… sekecil apa pun itu. Jelas?"

" _Cheesy!_ " Bukannya tersipu, Luhan malah tersulut, sebal. "Gombalanmu tidak mempan. Aku sudah kebal."

"Oh, _really?_ Apa kau juga kebal terhadap ini?" Satu, dua serangan tumbuk kembali dilancarkan.

"Aah!"

Tepat mengenai sasaran. Tubuh Luhan pun gemetar, sklera berputar beriringan dengan dongak, termakan sensasi layaknya setruman.

" _I guess you're not._ " Sungguh puas Sehun berseringai atas reaksi responsif kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba datang interupsi. Dering notifikasi alat komunikasi. Ujungnya terlihat menyembul keluar dari dalam saku celana Luhan. Tergeletak dalam jarak kurang lebih satu hasta. Atensi sang empunya terang saja teralihkan. Penasaran, dari siapa gerangan.

"Abaikan saja."

Luhan lantas berdecak, protes, "tolong jangan sok dominan dan main perintah terus… Aku harus menerimanya." Tangan menjulur namun oleh Sehun ditarik kembali cepat sebelum jauh.

"Nanti juga berhenti," dan bunyi pengganggu itu pun benar-benar tak terdengar lagi. " _See?_ " lanjutnya, meyakinkan. Namun prediksi tetaplah prediksi, hasilnya tidak selalu diikuti presisi. Dering itu pun datang untuk kedua kali.

Cengkeraman jemari Sehun yang menahan tangannya, ditepis. Susah payah, akhirnya benda itu tergapai. Nama kontak 'Intania' terpampang di layar sentuh. Nama gadis yang pernah menjadi pemandu mereka di Pulau Giliyang. Ikon 'jawab' hendak diketuk, namun tak sempat. Benda itu hilang dari genggaman, dirampas Sehun dalam sekejap, yang setelah itu melakukan hal gila tak terduga.

Kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan diikat dengan sabuk celana.

"H-hei! Apa ini perlu?!"

"Ya, supaya tanganmu tidak gatal gerak ke sana kemari."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu panggilan penting?!"

Sepertinya memang benar, karena tak lama setelahnya, ada dering ketiga. Tak rela menghentikan kegiatan bercinta mereka di tengah jalan walaupun sebentar saja, Sehun langsung kembali bekerja. Membenturkan organ kopulasi ke titik prostat yang sudah ia hafal di mana letaknya. Mulut Luhan dibekap oleh telapak tangan agar suaranya tidak mencapai pengeras suara.

Ya, Sehun yang akhirnya menerima panggilan itu.

"Hei, Intan… ada apa?" tetap menjawab, menggantikan Luhan yang sedang ia _hukum_.

"Eh? Tuan Oh, Anda yang mengangkat…" Mitra tuturnya terdengar kaget dan bingung.

"Luhan sedang jauh… tidak di tempat… " Tiga serangan beruntun Luhan terima, "katakan saja apa yang ingin kau sampaikan… akan kuteruskan padanya…" Kelopak matanya mulai turun, setengah terpejam. Sensasi itu membuatnya nyaris pingsan.

Biasanya, Sehun sangat menyukai suara yang dihasilkan Luhan sebagai indikator rasa puas, namun kali ini… entah mengapa desahnya yang terbungkam jadi terdengar begitu seksi. Malah membuatnya makin terstimulus. Sehun berpikir, jangan-jangan _fetish_ anehnya bertambah satu; _kekang_.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?" Napas Sehun yang ngos-ngosan tentu saja jadi alasan mengapa pertanyaan itu bisa dilontarkan padanya. Agar tak mencurigakan, ia berusaha mengemukakan dalih yang kuat,

"Aku habis olahraga—"

…walaupun konyol.

"—panjat tebing."

"Oh, baiklah. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau Nona Kim Taehee sudah sampai di pembukaan delapan. Sebentar lagi bayinya lahir. Dia dan suaminya sangat menginginkan kehadiran Tuan Luhan saat ini."

Sehun bergerak konsisten tanpa meningkatkan akselerasi. Titik manis Luhan sengaja digoda, sedikit demi sedikit. Supaya puncak nikmat dapat mereka capai bersama nanti. Tekanan bekapnya diperkuat hingga Luhan mendongak. Dagu terangkat, mengekspos lekuk jakun. Tujuannya sederhana, Sehun ingin menatap ekspresinya yang _berantakan_.

Lu Han, penduduk Senshine mengenalnya sebagai sosok pemimpin ramah dan hangat berparas _baby face_ dengan segala kapabilitas. Namun sisi yang satu ini, hanya milik Oh Sehun seorang.

"Oke, Intan… terima kasih atas infonya… Tidak ada lagi, kan?"

"Umm, tidak."

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti… Katakan pada mereka… Luhan akan tiba sekitar setengah jam lagi."

Sambungan komunikasi diputus. Tak ada alasan bagi Sehun untuk terus membiarkan Luhan terkekang. Akan tetapi, agaknya godaan eksperimental tampak lebih kuat. Kapan lagi ia bisa berbuat begini padanya? Mencoba hal-hal aneh dan baru. Maka, kondisi Luhan pun dibiarkan demikian.

Dalam keadaan masih melakukan penyatuan, Sehun mengubah posisi. Mendudukkan diri dengan membawa serta tubuh Luhan bersamanya. Otomatis, pria itu terjatuh di pangkuan dan prostatnya terbentur keras. Kepala Luhan sontak jatuh di bahu Sehun. Tak siap menerima efek sensasi yang terlalu tiba-tiba.

Oh, erangan tertahan yang dikunci olehnya… begitu provokatif, secara ajaib membangkitkan berahi. Sehun tertawa pelan melihat Luhan tampak tak berdaya. Tidak bisa seenaknya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Luhan mulai tak suka dipermainkan. Sehun membawa ini terlalu jauh dan tawa itu terdengar menjengkelkan baginya. Berteriak, "sialan! Sehun, cukup! Lepaskan aku!" dari balik telapak lebar milik sang kekasih, yang ada suara-suara terbungkam itu malah membuat Sehun makin senang dan gencar menggoda, seperti dengan menjentik atau memilin dua tonjolan kecil di dada.

Mencoba membebaskan diri, Luhan meronta hebat. Sungguh sial, itu bukan pilihan tepat. Semakin besar pergerakan, semakin sering pula prostatnya terpijat tanpa sengaja. Rasanya seperti bunuh diri. Berniat menghentikan dan kabur dari semua namun yang didapat justru kepuasan tak terencana—yang sayangnya tidak cukup. Ia butuh bantuan Sehun bila mau bertemu klimaks.

Luhan pun menyerah, membiarkan tubuh lunglainya yang lelah, bersandar di dada Sehun. Kepala disimpan nyaman pada bagian ceruk. Sedikit menengadah, memohon dengan tatapan iba. Sehun dihadapkan oleh kelemahannya—mata—dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi.

Bekap dibuka pelan-pelan dan tangan itu kini ganti menyugar rambut basah Luhan. Menyingkirkan poni depan agar keningnya menampak. Memperlihatkan fitur manis, tahi lalat di atas alisnya yang Sehun suka—bagian terfavorit untuk dijadikan sasaran kecup. Sehun pun lantas bertutur lembut di telinga.

"Kabar baik… Peristiwa penting akan terjadi sebentar lagi, tapi… ayo, kita selesaikan dulu ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bayi pasangan Jung Jihoon dan Kim Taehee—arsitek yang turut merancang Casa Volant—adalah laki-laki. Tangisnya yang nyaring, membuat bulu kuduk siapa pun merinding. Bagaimana tidak, buah hati mereka merupakan putra pertama yang lahir di tanah Senshine. Penduduk _native_ yang sesungguhnya, yang akan tumbuh dengan kognisi 'Bumi adalah planet asing'.

Minguk, begitulah Luhan dan Sehun sepakat memberi nama sesuai permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dia akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan hebat dalam segala hal." Suami istri itu tersenyum mendengar pujian Luhan untuk putranya. Mereka terima itu sebagai sebuah doa.

Luhan menganggap Minguk seperti Adam, tapi bagi Sehun, Adam di dunia yang sekarang tetaplah Luhannya. Manusia pertama yang dipanggil _pulang_ dan dilimpahi kepercayaan untuk menjaga.

Seminggu setelah kelahiran, diadakan sebuah perayaan, tidak besar-besaran. Mengundang beberapa perwakilan masyarakat dari tiap sektor wilayah Senshine yang datang dengan menggunakan pesawat kecil. Pembangunan jalan (itu pun tidak lebar), sementara hanya untuk akses di dalam wilayah yang sama. Sedangkan untuk antar-wilayah jauh, harus ditempuh dengan sarana penerbangan. Cara yang lebih _curang_ , tentu saja via portal. Sayang, jumlahnya terbatas hanya satu untuk disimpan di tiap wilayah, sehingga fasilitas itu tidak dapat digunakan oleh semua.

Penyajian hidangan ala _buffet_ , membuat setiap tamu yang hadir bisa dengan mudah menjalin interaksi dan mengakrabkan diri. Menunya terbilang tidak mewah namun melimpah. Bahan baku sebagian besar adalah hasil tani dan kebun yang diproses masih dengan cara alami.

Acara itu pun Luhan gunakan sebagai kesempatan untuk bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang. Bertanya kabar terkini yang ia lewatkan.

"Hei, Diyah… kau sudah punya pacar belum? Mau kukenalkan dengan calon astronaut, tidak?" Kepada gadis Indonesia yang dulu pernah membantunya, Luhan mengarahkan telunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda manis berwajah oriental. Berdiri di sisi meja _buffet_ , tengah mengisi ulang gelas kosong dengan air sari buah-buahan.

"Jasper Chuang?" tanya gadis itu. Luhan mengangguk mantap, terlalu percaya diri akan rekomendasinya. Tanggapan Diyah malah kurang antusias. "Tidak, terima kasih, Tuan…"

"Kenapa? Dia pemuda baik."

"Ya, memang… tapi, semua orang juga tahu kalau dia menyukai Anda."

"Siapa yang suka siapa?" Suara lain datang dari belakang Luhan, disertai rangkulan posesif di bahunya. Menginterupsi. Membawa atmosfer tak nyaman yang Diyah langsung tahu namanya adalah _cemburu_. Merasa canggung, gadis itu pun menarik diri tanpa diminta. Tahu diri. Tak mau terlibat dalam adu tensi di antara pasangan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

"Sehun…"

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Umm, Jasper?"

Ujung mata Sehun refleks mengerling sinis ke sisi meja _buffet_. Membidik, curi-curi pandang pada pemuda yang dikatakan orang-orang memiliki fitur wajah sedikit mirip dengannya.

"Dia itu… siswa sekolah penerbangan yang pernah kau ceritakan dulu, kan? Pemuda yang mengidolakanmu dan pernah memintamu foto bersama di _mini market_? Yang membuatmu jadi dikejar-kejar massa lalu jatuh dari sepeda?"

"Astaga, Sehun… itu bukan salahnya. Lagipula kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Aku bahkan hampir tidak ingat."

"Gigih sekali, ya. Mengejarmu sampai ke Senshine."

"Sehun, stop. Jangan bertingkah seperti remaja. Dia juga ambil bagian dalam proyek peluncuran stasiun ruang angkasa pertama yang akan kita laksanakan tiga bulan lagi. Kau akan bekerja sama dengannya nanti. Bersikaplah profesional."

Saat itu, Sehun dan pemuda yang tengah jadi topik pembicaraan, tanpa sengaja bertumbuk pandang. Beradu tatap intens, namun tak lama. Sang pemuda menunduk, lantas agak ambil jarak menjauh. Sepertinya, kalah kuat aura. Kena hantam intimidasi.

Seringai tersungging di wajah Sehun. Tipis, namun sarat kemenangan.

 _Bocah… Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk bisa jadi sainganku._

Terkesiap, pundaknya ditepuk oleh Luhan. Sebuah isyarat agar memberi salam pada dua orang pria yang datang menghampiri mereka. Menyuruh ia untuk menyapa mantan tetangganya di Bumi. Sepasang saudara yang turut berjasa menyelamatkan Luhan dari maut saat taman oksigen tersambar petir dan terbakar. Belakangan Sehun baru tahu kalau mereka ternyata tidak punya hubungan darah. Saudara angkat, hampir mirip dengannya dan Luhan, namun ia tidak minat mengorek lebih dalam seperti apa tepatnya hubungan mereka.

"Leo! Lucas!" Antusias, Luhan menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu. "Aku suka sekali dengan penemuan baru kalian. Kayu transparan pengganti kaca itu benar-benar bermanfaat."

Sehun pun tak ketinggalan menghujani dengan pujian. "Ya, aku satu suara dengan Luhan. Material itu sungguh luar biasa. Ringan tapi sekuat baja. Punya transmisi tinggi, mampu mengubah energi matahari menjadi listrik dan yang terpenting… sangat ramah lingkungan."

"Terima kasih. Kami memang membuatnya untuk menghindari efek rumah kaca di masa depan. Dengan material itu, cahaya matahari yang masuk ke rumah pun jadi lebih merata. Cocok juga untuk budi daya tanaman _indoor._ " Leo, pria yang lebih tinggi, menjelaskan dengan ekspresi puas.

Lucas, sang pemilik senyum manis, menimpali, "maaf, kami terpaksa menebang sedikit batang pohon untuk percobaan, tapi jika material ini diproduksi massal nantinya, reboisasi akan langsung diberlakukan secepat kilat. Apa yang telah kami ambil pasti akan kami kembalikan."

Topik saintifik mengenai proses pembuatan dengan memisahkan zat lignin[1] lalu direndam dalam epoksi[2] menjadi pembahasan singkat di antara mereka berempat. Luhan dan Sehun sejujurnya agak kurang paham karena berada di luar pengetahuan yang mereka kuasai. Namun bisa mendapat ilmu baru, rasanya menyenangkan.

Rekan-rekan Luhan, mantan anggota tim Zeta, menjebak Sehun dalam sebuah permainan supaya ia banyak minum. Kata mereka, sesekali ilmuwan butuh melepaskan diri, tidak perlu tiap harinya memikirkan nasib semesta. Sehun pun mabuk dan Luhan menggerutu karena dampaknya buruk, membuat repot. Sehun berat, tidak kuat ia papah sendirian. Untung saja Chanyeol dan Kai berbaik hati membantunya. Mengantar kembali hingga ke depan rumah.

Ternyata efek samping yang parah baru terjadi setelah tubuh Sehun ia hempaskan ke ranjang. Pria itu menariknya serta dan sekonyong-konyong mengajak bercinta, tanpa aba-aba. Meracau tak jelas,

"Jasper memang lebih muda, tapi aku lebih hebat dalam segalanyaaa…"

Baru kali ini ia berpartner dengan Sehun yang mabuk dan menggila. Segala perlakuannya penuh paksa. Rasanya bagai _diperkosa_.

Anehnya… ia tetap menikmatinya.

Oh, mungkin yang gila bukan Sehun seorang, tapi juga dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada bagian depan gedung pusat penelitian, berdiri tegak sebuah monumen tugu heksagon dengan tinggi tak begitu menjulang. Pahatan batu berbentuk globe dikelilingi enam garis orbit elips yang saling bersinggungan di tengah-tengah, bertengger pada puncaknya. Di setiap sisi tugu, terukir masing-masing satu nama; Moon Jaehwa, Selena Garcia, Eric Moon, Lee Hwisung, Lee Jonghyun, dan terakhir… Lee Hyunseok.

 _Memento_ bagi mereka yang berjasa menciptakan portal teleportasi serta menemukan Senshine untuk pertama kali. Dibangun atas inisiatif Sehun dan eksekusi perintah Luhan.

Ini kali kedua Lyra meletakkan enam kuntum bunga berbeda warna di sana semenjak tiba di Senshine. Padahal planet ini bukan Bumi, namun entah mengapa, penempatan monumen sebagai pengganti makam keluarga, dirasa begitu tepat. Seolah-olah memang di sinilah seharusnya berada.

Berbalik, Lyra dihadapkan oleh dua sosok pria yang setia menungguinya sedari awal kunjungan. Tahun lalu pun, ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Entah harus bagaimana untuk membalas semua kebaikan agar setimpal. Pada mereka yang telah memberinya keluarga baru, Lyra hanya punya satu ungkapan, dua kata, lima silabel.

"Terima kasih…"

Sehun dan Luhan pun berakhir memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Byun Baekhyun dinyatakan lolos seleksi sebagai penghuni Senshine, sudah ada ide absurd berputar-putar di kepala. Sebagai peneliti yang mendalami ilmu bio sains, ia ingin mengetes ketahanan adaptasi flora serta fauna Bumi di planet Senshine. Jadilah ia membawa spesimen sel telur dari beberapa spesies hewan terpilih, masing-masing satu pasang yang kromosomnya telah diatur agar menjadi jantan dan betina, serta bibit-bibit unggul tanaman sayuran dan buah-buahan. Casa Volant yang ditumpangi Baekhyun kala itu layaknya Bahtera Nuh, memboyong serta calon makhluk hayati yang siap dibuahi untuk dikembangbiakkan di Senshine.

Hewan ternak diprioritaskan, kemudian hewan air tawar, setelah itu barulah hewan-hewan domestik seperti anjing atau kucing. Sebagian penduduk, membawa serta hewan peliharaan mereka ketika pindah ke Senshine karena memang tidak ada larangan khusus. Termasuk Zhu dan Xiao Huang yang berada di bawah pengawasan Lyra kala itu.

Pada awalnya Luhan khawatir. Setahu ia, Senshine didominasi herbivora. Dengan adanya beberapa hewan karnivora masuk—selain manusia yang juga dikategorikan pemakan segala—Luhan memikirkan kemungkinan kacaunya rantai makanan pada ekosistem. Meskipun sejujurnya, ia senang bisa kembali bercengkerama dengan kedua kucingnya.

Untung saja ada Baekhyun. Keputusan Luhan untuk berkunjung ke laboratoriumnya dan bertanya langsung sewaktu itu, sungguh melegakan.

"Tidak semua fauna di Senshine adalah golongan herbivora, Luhan." Baekhyun berbicara. Mata tak lepas dari mikroskop, mengamati sampel hewan bersel satu. "Planet ini sangat luas. Kau tidak bisa mengambil simpulan dari hasil eksplorasi di beberapa wilayah tertentu saja."

"Aku tidak tahu, Baek. Hipotesis itu pertama kali kudapat dari hasil laporan eksplorasi tim Lynx Voyager. Setelah kupikir-pikir, rasanya memang terlalu dini untuk menarik simpulan."

"Ini hipotesis awalku, sebagian hanya masih tersembunyi dan sebagian lainnya sedang berevolusi. Faktor lingkungan, kebutuhan, termasuk apa yang dikonsumsi, akan sangat berpengaruh dalam proses pembentukan spesies baru." Punggungnya menegak, beralih pandang ke arah Luhan yang menyangga bokongnya di sudut meja, kemudian tersenyum. "Jadi, tenang saja, kita bukan satu-satunya pemangsa dalam rantai makanan di planet ini. Selama kita bisa mengatur tingkat konsumsi sesuai kebutuhan, kurasa tidak masalah. Apalagi kita juga melakukan budi daya agar kuantitasnya tetap terjaga dan alur hidupnya terus berputar."

Sebuah titik terang. Luhan sangat bersyukur ia dikelilingi orang-orang hebat yang masih mencintai alam dan peduli pada lingkungan, yang menggunakan ilmunya tidak hanya demi kemaslahatan manusia namun juga makhluk-makhluk hidup lain di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senshine memiliki dua satelit. Jarak dari planet ke satelit pertama diperkirakan tak jauh berbeda dengan Bumi dan Bulan. Satelit kedua terletak pada posisi sejajar tepat di belakangnya namun pada periode tertentu mengorbit sedikit lebih lambat. Itulah penyebab mengapa bulan di Senshine kadang terlihat membelah dua layaknya kembar siam.

Sejak fakta itu ditemukan, kedua satelit belum diberi nama. Sementara, hanya disebut Bulan-1 dan Bulan-2. Luhan, seperti biasa, kerap iseng memberi nama-nama berbeda di tiap masa kemunculan sepasang satelit kembar itu di langit malam Senshine. Di antara semua penyebutan pasang nama, ada satu korelasi kisah yang takkan pernah Sehun lupa.

"Satelit pertama namanya Hun…"

"Dan yang satu lagi adalah Han?" tanya Sehun sudah keburu tersanjung bukan kepalang karena gabungan nama mereka akan merepresentasikan dua benda langit indah yang selalu berdampingan.

"Bukan, tapi Zhu!"

Khayalan romantisnya pun hancur lebur berantakan. Puas sekali Luhan terpingkal-pingkal kala itu. Sehun rasanya sampai ingin mematahkan tangkai kacamata. Mungkin Luhan lupa, di antara mereka berdua, dirinyalah yang _dianugerahi_ lidah tajam—yang juga pandai bersilat maupun memuntahkan ledakan-ledakan sarkasme. Jadi, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa membalas.

"Luhan, sayang. Kau lihat kan, bagaimana bundarnya bentuk bulan di atas sana. Kurasa nama Xiao Lu dan Xiao Huang lebih pas, karena mirip sekali dengan pipimu dan muka kucing yang makin gembrot itu. Tembam, mengembang, persis roti kelebihan ragi dan—"

"Oh Sehun…" Kedua pipi Sehun ditekan kuat oleh telapak tangan hingga bibirnya mengerucut. Luhan memang sigap dalam membela diri bila sudah kena singgung masalah fitur fisik. "Berani sekali kau, ya. Lidahmu memang harus diajari sopan santun."

…dan Luhan pun benar-benar memberi _pelajaran_ … dengan lidah miliknya sendiri.

Malam itu, ia mendominasi ciuman. Sehun berhasil dibuat tegang hingga mencapai tahap minta dipuaskan. Sayang seribu sayang, yang didapat jauh dari harapan. Luhan melesat kabur, pergi meninggalkan. Mengunci sang astrofisikawan di ruang observasi, setelah sebelumnya berteriak,

"Urus sendiri masalahmu, ya! Aku tidak akan membuka kuncinya sampai kau tuntas!"

Sehun tercengang. Melongo. Ruhnya serasa lepas dari raga. Kalau sudah begini, jangankan ingin masturbasi, yang ada si tegang langsung melemas kembali.

Oh, sungguh malam yang nahas sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Koloni pertama Senshine memang tergolong kecil, dengan total penduduk kurang lebih hanya 52.000 jiwa yang mendiami satu planet dengan total luas permukaan 416.122.000 kilometer persegi. Masih sangat banyak daerah Senshine yang belum tereksplorasi. Maka, jika ditilik dari perbandingan matematis, planet ini memang terlihat sangat sepi.

Dua tahun. Mengenal semua wajah serta nama 52.000 manusia dalam kurun waktu tersebut… mustahil. Luhan tidak berinteraksi dengan semua secara langsung tiap harinya. Hanya dengan sebagian penduduk dan itu pun satu, dua kali bertemu. Jadi, yang namanya tidak kenal atau lupa sangat wajar dan manusiawi. Kebalikannya, semua orang mengenal Luhan.

Mereka yang ditempatkan di bagian kependudukan selalu melaporkan data terkini mengenai kondisi masyarakat kepada sang pemimpin secara periodik. Siapa yang pernah menderita sakit, wilayah mana yang mulai kekurangan pasokan bahan pangan tertentu, dan lain sebagainya. Melalui data-data tersebut Luhan mencoba mengingat setiap wajah, setiap nama, dan upaya itu tak putus hingga kini.

Adakalanya Luhan langsung turun ke lapangan bila menemukan permasalahan. Terakhir kali, ia mengecek perkebunan selada untuk mengetahui mengapa kuantitas hasil panennya hanya sedikit dan penyaluran ke tiap wilayah mengalami keterlambatan. Dari sana, ia mengenal para petani yang mengelola.

Hari ini, ia berkunjung ke kebun stoberi. Seperti selada, bibitnya dibawa dari Bumi. Setelah menerima kabar bahwa sudah ada beberapa yang berbuah, Luhan ingin memastikan apakah tanaman itu benar-benar bisa tumbuh subur di tanah Senshine dan dibudidayakan.

Luhan pergi ditemani Sehun menggunakan moda transportasi mobil kapsul mini bertenaga surya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turut serta di kendaraan yang berbeda. Bibit unggul stroberi tersebut dipilih Baekhyun lewat serangkaian uji coba penelitian, wajar jika ia merasa antusias untuk menengok perkembangan _anak-anaknya_.

Mereka disambut oleh deretan stoberi ranum berukuran besar dengan warna merah menggoda. Mampu membuat liur siapa pun menetes saat melihatnya. Baekhyun refleks berlari ke tengah lahan, menarik Chanyeol bersamanya. Tak sabar ingin mencoba petik. Segera saja, adegan saling suap dan segigit berdua dipraktikkan oleh mereka. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan malu sendiri karena rekannya jadi tontonan banyak pasang mata milik para petani yang diam-diam menertawakan.

Luhan memisahkan diri. Menghampiri salah satu petani untuk diajak berdiskusi. Seorang wanita, mengenakan topi matahari lebar dari anyaman jerami demi melindungi kepala dari teriknya sinar matahari. Rambutnya digelung masuk. Berjongkok sendirian di satu area yang agak jauh dari petani lainnya berada.

"Selamat siang," sapa Luhan. Wanita itu sedikit menengadah, fitur wajah bagian mata agak tersembunyi oleh lebarnya sisi topi. "Bagaimana di sebelah sini? Apakah buahnya juga banyak?"

"Ya, cukup banyak. Anda sudah mencoba?" tanyanya, dan Luhan pun menggeleng. "Akan saya pilihkan yang paling bagus untuk Anda." Satu buah yang paling gemuk dan mengerucut sempurna dipilihnya, kemudian dicuci dengan air dari dalam botol yang terletak di dekat kaki. Sembari berdiri, tangannya terulur pada Luhan, menawarkan. "Ini, cobalah."

Mata Luhan hampir terbeliak pada gigitan pertama. Stroberi itu bertekstur lembut dan kaya kandungan air. Segar. Rasanya pun lebih dominan manis dan hanya sedikit asam. Ia ingin Sehun juga mencicipinya. Nama sang kekasih pun diteriakkan. Tangan terangkat melambai untuk memanggilnya mendekat. Pria itu pun berlari kecil menghampiri.

"Maaf, Nona… bolehkan saya minta satu lagi?" pinta Luhan, sopan. Wanita itu tersenyum, mengangguk. Sudah tahu buah itu untuk siapa. Sehun tiba, merapat ke sisi Luhan dan langsung ditawari stroberi ranum menggoda.

"Sehun, kau harus coba. Sangat jarang menemukan stroberi seperti ini di Bumi."

Pergelangan tangan Luhan diraih. Langsung menggigit stroberi yang masih terjepit dalam kekang jemarinya. Secara tidak langsung minta disuapi. Genggaman belum mau Sehun lepas, dan ia pun masih melakukan hal yang sama pada gigitan kedua.

"Manis," komentarnya sembari tersenyum, namun tatapan terkunci pada sosok Luhan yang bermandikan sinar matahari. Mungkin pujian kekaguman itu memang tidak hanya ditujukan untuk buah saja.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Ini benar-benar enak." Luhan berterima kasih, tulus.

"Jangan sungkan, Tuan-Tuan. Petiklah dan bawa pulang sebanyak yang Anda mau."

Mungkin terkesan kurang sopan bila memaksakan tatap mata pada orang tak dikenal. Namun, entah mengapa, Luhan penasaran dengan paras sang petani. Toh, salah satu tujuan ia berkunjung kemari untuk bisa dekat dengan _rakyatnya_. Kepala sedikit ia telengkan agar wajah di balik topi terkuak.

Tiba-tiba satu sinyal di otaknya seakan aktif menyala. Ingatan samar-samar muncul namun campur aduk. Mungkin _déjà vu_ , mungkin bukan. Ada sesuatu yang familier dari wanita di hadapannya.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Mungkin Anda pernah melihat saya di sini, saat bibit-bibit stroberi baru pertama kali ditanam."

"Tidak, tidak, tapi… jauh sebelum itu."

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Anda pasti keliru. Maaf, saya harus memetik di sebelah sana," lantas memutar tubuh berbalik. Mengambil langkah hendak menjauh pergi.

"Lu, ada apa?"

"Sehun, wanita itu… dia—"

…dan ingatan jelas pun berhasil didapat. Efeknya seperti gelembung pecah.

"Tunggu! Aku ingat siapa Anda dan di mana kita pernah bertemu!"

Langkah sang wanita direm seketika hingga terhenti, "benarkah?" kemudian bertanya tanpa menoleh, "siapa saya dan di mana?"

"Anda adalah peramal di karnaval yang memberiku gelang pasangan batu bintang Sirius. Benar, kan?"

"Apa?" Sekarang Sehun mau tak mau ikut terkejut. Tidak awas sedari tadi karena terlalu terpesona oleh rasa stroberi (dan Luhan). "Dia Madam Aluna?!"

Gelak terdengar. Pundak wanita itu tampak naik turun, gagal menahan getaran akibat tawa yang membuncah. Tatkala membalikkan badan, topinya ia tanggalkan. Rambut panjang merah tembaga pun jatuh tergerai. Sepasang mata hazel cantik menatap teduh ke arah Luhan dan Sehun, diikuti seulas senyuman. Tak salah lagi, itu memang dia.

"Kalian memang tidak bisa dikelabui. Aku seharusnya mengganti tubuh ini sejak lama." Mengubah gaya bicara, kini ia tak lagi bersikap penuh formalitas.

"Kau… bagaimana bisa… kau ada di planet ini? Aku tidak pernah menemukan namamu dalam daftar penduduk Senshine," cecar Luhan, yang sudah tahu siapa—lebih tepatnya, apa— wanita itu melalui cerita Sehun. Berkat Madam Aluna-lah ia bisa ditemukan.

"Yakin tidak ada?" Madam Aluna merespons dengan nada goda.

"Umm, tidak tahu juga, sih." Tengkuk digaruk. Salah tingkah. "Aku lupa."

"Asal kalian tahu, untuk bisa ada di sini aku melewati prosedur yang seharusnya. Mengikuti seleksi, lolos rekrutmen, lalu berangkat pergi."

"Dan bagaimana caranya itu bisa terjadi? Kau memakai tubuh yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Apa petugas kependudukan tidak curiga dengan foto resumemu yang selalu terlihat berusia tiga puluhan?" Sehun mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Oh, itu rahasia. Aku tidak punya kewajiban menceritakannya padamu."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Maksudku bangsa apa, dari planet mana? Karena… aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku merasa kita memiliki ikatan. Ini mungkin hanya intuisiku, sepertinya… semua hal yang terjadi padaku dan Sehun, ada hubungannya denganmu." Pernyataan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit tertegun, karena jujur saja, perasaan itu bukan milik Luhan seorang. Diam-diam ia pun merasakannya. "Jadi, jika aku memang salah, tolong katakan salah. Tapi jika ini benar, tolong ceritakan yang sejujurnya… Kumohon, jangan menghindar."

Jika Sehun punya kekuatan persuasi dalam lisan, Luhan memilikinya dalam roman. Ekspresi mengiba menjadi andalan. Madam Aluna langsung takluk oleh serangan. Menerima kekalahan.

"Baiklah," ujarnya seraya membuang napas. "Apa yang akan kuceritakan adalah salah satu rahasia besar yang melibatkan semesta… Aku tidak seharusnya membeberkan ini, tapi aku percaya pada pada kalian. Jadi, tolong jaga rahasia ini baik-baik. Setelah kalian tahu, kumohon untuk tidak mengungkitnya. Anggap aku tidak pernah cerita."

"Kami berjanji." Luhan langsung menyahut tanpa pikir lama. Sudah tak sabar.

"Faktanya, kehidupan yang sedang kalian jalani saat ini merupakan sebuah realitas alternatif yang terbentuk akibat dari masa lalu yang berubah."

"Realitas… alternatif?" Rasanya istilah itu tidak asing, namun Luhan lupa di mana ia pernah mendengarnya.

"Oh Sehun, kau mengerti tentang teori mekanika kuantum, pasti paham bukan dengan apa yang kumaksud?"

"Ya, realitas mengandung alternatif yang tak terbilang, di tiap detik seseorang selalu ada dunia paralel tercipta yang berisi kemungkinan-kemungkinan kejadian, termasuk kebalikan dari peristiwa yang kita alami di dunia nyata. Itu karena setiap interaksi antar-indivdu dengan semua makhluk akan memengaruhi segala sesuatu di alam semesta."

"Tepat, termasuk perjalanan ruang waktu. Mengubah hal sekecil apa pun di masa lalu, maka kita akan mendapatkan masa depan yang berbeda."

"Tapi… masa lalu apa yang berubah dan siapa yang mengubahnya?" Kembali Luhan bertanya.

"Aku yang melakukannya… "

Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang. Kening keduanya seakan berlomba mengerut. Sebuah sirat ketidakpahaman. Madam Aluna sadar, ia salah urutan bercerita.

"Oh, maafkan aku, kalian pasti bingung, ya. Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik, akan kuceritakan dari awal. Kalian bertanya siapa dan dari mana asalku, kan? Aku datang dari planet yang sangat jauh, namanya tidak bisa kuberi tahu, tapi yang jelas, perjalanan menuju ke sana jika dari Bumi menggunakan pesawat luar angkasa konvensional hasil teknologi manusia, butuh waktu sekitar empat millennium."

Angka yang sangat fantastis membuat mulut dua sejoli itu refleks tak bisa mengatup.

"Apa yang tidak manusia tahu, antariksa ini memiliki sebuah federasi, semacam organisasi persatuan galaksi. Anggotanya terdiri dari planet-planet dengan bangsa yang mempunyai peradaban tinggi serta teknologi ratusan kali lebih maju daripada Bumi, dan tentunya cinta damai. Cerita yang sesungguhnya dimulai dari sini. Pasca bangsa kalian memenangkan perang Tarsian, muncul wacana untuk menambahkan bangsa manusia ke dalam anggota federasi. Bagaimanapun juga, Bumi masih bagian dari jagat raya ini, kan?

Pro dan kontra menyeruak. Bangsa kalian dianggap tak pantas duduk satu meja dengan kami karena dinilai barbar, perusak, banyak melakukan kejahatan terhadap alam bahkan antar-sesama bangsa sendiri. Tapi, ada juga yang berpendapat kalian layak diberi kesempatan. Pada akhirnya, ketua federasi mengambil jalan tengah dengan mengirimkan beberapa delegasi ke Bumi untuk berbaur dengan kaum manusia. Tujuannya, mengobservasi perilaku kalian. Menilai seberapa pantas kalian dipertimbangkan untuk jadi bagian dari kami."

"Dan salah satu delegasi itu adalah kau," tebak Sehun.

"Benar sekali, Doktor Oh. Aku memakai tubuh ini untuk bekerja. Melaporkan hasil pengamatan secara berkala. Dalam versiku, ada beberapa penilaian awal yang tetap tidak berubah, manusia memang benar destruktif, tapi aku juga menemukan hal lain. Masih banyak manusia yang menunjukkan rasa cinta, dan bagian favoritku adalah melihat mereka bekerja keras juga berusaha. Di planet tempatku berasal, kehidupan berjalan mudah, serba praktis, dan dengan _pace_ yang sangat cepat. Jadi, jujur saja, menyaksikan perjuangan seseorang untuk meraih sesuatu, membuatku terharu. Itu adalah poin plus yang akan kutonjolkan dalam laporanku. Akan tetapi, di realitas yang lain, satu kejadian membuat semua jadi sia-sia, dan itu ada hubungannya dengan yang dilakukan Luhan."

"Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Kau sudah begitu berjasa bagi manusia dengan mengorbankan diri agar elemen zero bisa sampai ke Bumi. Sayangnya, mereka malah berakhir mengkhianati perjuanganmu."

"Mengkhianati…?"

"Ya, elemen zero yang berhasil dibawa tim Zeta, awalnya diprediksi mampu menyokong kehidupan manusia sampai seratus tahun, tapi… mereka lupa diri. Energi itu digunakan dengan sangat boros sehingga usia daya gunanya memendek, menjadi hanya lima puluh tahun saja. Setengahnya… Secara tidak langsung, membuktikan bahwa manusia itu makhluk tamak dan rakus. Ketika sadar sudah berada di ujung tanduk, mereka kelabakan. Ekspedisi baru dilakukan, namun tak ada energi baru yang ditemukan. Percaya atau tidak, itu menjadi salah satu faktor yang bisa mempercepat punahnya ras manusia di masa depan. Perlahan tapi pasti."

Ini jelas bukan musim dingin, namun bulu kuduk Sehun dan Luhan dibuat berdiri begitu diperdengarkan kata 'punah'. Merinding. Membayangkannya, bergidik ngeri.

"Setelah mengetahui tabiat buruk manusia yang tak kunjung berubah, Federasi merasa kecewa dan akhirnya angkat tangan. Para delegasi pun ditarik kembali. Sebagian besar menganggap manusia sudah sepantasnya punah saja, tapi… tidak semuanya berpikir demikian. Kau tahu, kan bila seseorang terlalu lama berada di suatu tempat dan berinteraksi dengan penduduknya, dia akan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Kaum tersebut menjadi keluarga dan tempatnya menjadi rumah… Aku salah satu yang merasakannya..."

Madam Aluna menghela napas. Sebuah aba-aba jeda sebelum akhirnya kembali menuturkan lanjutan kisah yang tampaknya belum akan berakhir dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintai bangsa kalian, ingin menyelamatkan umat manusia, tapi tidak berdaya karena bukan pemegang wewenang penting di Federasi. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melawan putusan mereka secara eksplisit dan beraksi konyol sebagai pahlawan bagi Bumi, hingga pada suatu hari… satu cara terpikirkan olehku; mengubah masa lalu. Teknologi di planetku sangat maju, memanipulasi ruang waktu semudah menekan saklar lampu, namun penggunaannya tetap diatur dalam hukum, tidak boleh dilakukan sembarangan. Jadi, aksiku ini sebenarnya bisa dikatakan pelanggaran.

Singkat cerita, aku mencari celah pada lini masa, kira-kira bagian mana yang bisa aku susupi tanpa perlu banyak campur tangan langsung, di mana hanya dengan melakukan satu perubahan kecil di titik waktu itu, hasilnya bisa berdampak besar bagi masa depan manusia… Lalu, aku teringat musim panas tahun 2214 AD, di sebuah karnaval, bertemu dengan sosok astronaut penemu elemen zero yang masih remaja bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang tak pernah lepas dari sisinya… Kalian, Luhan dan Sehun.

Aku pun kemudian melakukan lompatan ke masa lalu. Menceritakan pada diriku yang ada di masa itu tentang masa depan Bumi yang tak sesuai harapan, dan demi mengubah skenario buruk tersebut, aku menyuruhnya untuk memberikan kepada Luhan remaja sepasang gelang kompas serpihan bintang Sirius yang saling terkoneksi satu sama lain. Setelah itu, bagaimana perjalanan kalian dalam mengubah nasib umat manusia, aku menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada sang takdir…"

Detik itu juga, Luhan langsung merasa lemas. Ketika ia memaksa Madam Aluna untuk bercerita, bukan kisah sekompleks ini yang ia bayangkan. Jujur, ia sangat syok mendengarnya, sampai harus mencengkeram kuat lengan Sehun untuk mencari pegangan.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar… Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir bahwa hanya dengan memberiku gelang ini, nasib umat manusia bisa berubah?" Pergelangan tangannya yang masih setia berhias lingkaran perak, Luhan perlihatkan ke hadapan Madam Aluna.

"Karena kau harus ditemukan, Luhan. Menemukanmu sama dengan menemukan elemen zero, dan sumber energi itu adalah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan manusia saat itu untuk bisa memperpanjang rentang kehidupan. Itu tujuannya… Akan tetapi, ternyata skenario baru yang didapat sungguh melebihi ekspektasi."

Paras elok Madam Aluna menyunggingkan senyum puas. Seakan memberi tanda bahwa kelanjutan kisah setelahnya adalah bagian terfavorit untuk diceritakan.

"Planet ini membangkitkan kecintaanmu terhadap alam. Keinginan yang kuat untuk menjaga Senshine agar tidak bernasib sama seperti Bumi, secara tak langsung menular kepada orang-orang di sekitarmu. Sehun bahkan menjadikannya sebagai syarat utama dalam perekrutan calon penghuni koloni. Dari situlah, Federasi dapat melihat bahwa ternyata masih banyak manusia yang patut diperhitungkan… Dan, satu lagi… Kau, Doktor Oh Sehun…"

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Tidakkah kau tahu jika perjuangan dan kerja kerasmu banyak menyentuh hati para anggota Federasi? Bagaimana kau mampu mendobrak batasan, tidak menyerah dalam membuat hal yang banyak dikatakan orang mustahil menjadi mungkin. Mulai dari usahamu menemukan Luhan, memulangkannya, menjaganya tetap hidup, sampai menciptakannya sebuah rumah baru dengan menggerakkan orang-orang untuk turut berperan serta menjadi bagian dari sebuah tujuan mulia. Kau melakukannya demi satu orang namun berdampak besar pada kelangsungan hidup manusia-manusia lain, layaknya efek domino."

Sebuah sanjungan, yang sayangnya tidak turut dirasakan oleh sang penerima.

"Kau… tega sekali kau melakukan ini pada kami!" Sehun menunjukkan reaksi tak disangka, menyentak.

Bagi Madam Aluna, apa yang baru saja ia ceritakan adalah sebuah skenario mulus. Di lain pihak, Sehun tidak berpikir demikian. "Apa kau bermain-main dengan nasib kami seperti berjudi? Maksudku… ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi kala itu. Bagaimana jika sejak awal, aku menolak gelang pemberian Luhan? Atau aku tidak pernah ingin memakainya sama sekali. Ya, Tuhan… aku bahkan hampir membuangnya ketika itu!" Tumpahan amarah kekalutan itu sebagian ia tujukan untuk diri sendiri.

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya, kan?"

"Ya! Tapi tetap saja, jika salah satu kemungkinan itu kupilih dan benar-benar terjadi, bisa-bisa aku dan Luhan selamanya tidak akan pernah—"

"Oke, dengarkan baik-baik, ya…" Madam Aluna segera memotong rentetan keluhnya. "Aku memang berspekulasi, tapi dengan dasar kuat serta perhitungan. Tidak asal memilih lini masa, peristiwa dan siapa tokoh yang harus menjalaninya."

"Dan dasar kuat macam apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sehun, agak bernada ketus.

"Kontak mata kalian."

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba Sehun ingin tertawa. Dasar itu tidak dianggapnya ilmiah sama sekali. "Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Hanya karena itu?"

"Bukan _hanya,_ Sehun. Bangsaku memiliki kelebihan, peka terhadap kerja metabolisme tubuh, yang membuat kami dapat dengan mudah membaca orang. Aku bisa mendengar aliran darah, tetesan keringat, denyut nadi, detak jantung, mendeteksi seberapa cepat lirikan mata serta jumlah kedip atau berapa banyak bulu roma yang berdiri, dan lain sebagainya… Saat itu, meskipun kalian berdua masih sangat muda, tubuh kalian sudah mengekspresikan tanda-tanda 'cinta' dan terpancar paling kuat dari sepasang mata saat menatap satu sama lain. Bagai berbicara sebuah deklarasi ' _aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu_ '. Koneksi semacam itulah yang aku butuhkan, dan karenanya aku percaya pada kalian."

Terungkitnya sekelumit mata rantai kejadian masa lalu, membuat Sehun dan Luhan sedikit tersipu. Pada usia itu, mereka bahkan belum secara eksplisit mengerti rasa apa yang dimiliki terhadap satu sama lain. Apa yang dikatakan Madam Aluna layaknya membeberkan rahasia. Sebuah penegasan bahwa keduanya telah saling jatuh cinta sejak lama.

"Itu memanglah hanya satu kesempatan kecil, Sehun... dan seperti yang kau bilang, seperti berjudi, penuh spekulasi, tapi kau telah menggunakan pilihanmu dengan sangat baik, karena di realitas yang satu lagi, kalian bahkan tidak—" Terdiam, mulutnya dikatup rapat dengan cepat. Menghentikan niat untuk menuntaskan kalimat. Hampir keceplosan menuturkan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ungkapkan di hadapan mereka.

…tapi terlambat. Roman keduanya sudah terlanjur meneriakkan rasa penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Kurasa kalian tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Tapi kau sudah bercerita sejauh ini. Seburuk apa pun itu, kami ingin mendengarnya. Dengan begitu, kami akan belajar untuk mensyukuri sekecil apa pun pilihan hidup yang sudah kami jalani."

Bagaimana mungkin Madam Aluna tidak luluh ketika mendengar Luhan mengutarakan alasan yang dinilainya begitu bijak. Meski dengan berat hati, ia pun akhirnya membuka rahasia akan realitas yang telah terkubur.

"Luhan… di realitas yang lain, kau tertidur sangat lama dalam _cryosleep_ dan akan ditemukan oleh bangsa planet lain. Elemen zero yang kau temukan, diklaim oleh mereka. Kau dikembalikan ke Bumi, tapi… Bumi yang kondisinya sudah sangat jauh berbeda dari kognisi terakhirmu. Semua orang yang kau kenal, jasadnya sudah menyatu dengan tanah. Kualitas udara Bumi yang sangat buruk membuat fisikmu yang sudah tidak kompatibel, tak mampu bertahan lama. Kau meninggal akibat emfisema hanya dalam hitungan bulan."

Sehun kontan saja menautkan tangan dengan milik Luhan. Merapatkan jemari erat di tiap sela-selanya. Bentuk aksi proteksi yang terjadi secara refleks. Meskipun ekspresi kekasihnya tampak tegar, Sehun yakin dalam hati Luhan pasti terguncang begitu diperdengarkan skenario realitas hidup yang teramat nahas.

"Sehun… bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya… Nasibmu juga bisa dibilang tidak lebih baik. Karena tidak ada satu pun pertanda yang membuktikan bahwa Luhan masih hidup, kau mengira dia telah wafat di luar angkasa. Kau tidak pernah kembali kepada Profesor Lee sehingga portal yang stabil pun akhirnya tidak pernah tercipta. Rasa bersalah serta penyesalan yang teramat dalam, menghantuimu tiap harinya dan berlanjut menahun hingga membuatmu nyaris depresi. Studimu pun terganggu, prestasi menurun drastis… Demi menenangkan diri, kau sering mengonsumsi antidepresan sampai suatu hari… temanmu, Kyungsoo, menemukanmu di kamar asrama dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa akibat overdosis. Usiamu saat itu bahkan tidak menyentuh dua puluh tiga."

Gemetar. Jemari yang semula melindunginya terasa bergetar. Luhan merasakannya dalam genggaman. Bukan hanya dirinya, kini Sehun pun mendapati guncangan syok yang sama. Keduanya bertukar pandang. Tautan tangan tidak sedikit pun merenggang. Mencoba saling berbagi kekuatan. Selama ini, mereka mengira bahwa semua hal sulit yang telah dilalui untuk bisa bersama, adalah kumpulan cobaan berat yang sejatinya tak harus mereka dapat. Sungguh tak disangka, ternyata masih ada skenario yang jauh lebih buruk daripada itu. Sehun tersadar, ia harus buru-buru menarik kembali pernyataan semula yang asal mengkritisi.

"Ma-maaf… Maafkan aku karena tadi sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. A-aku sungguh tidak tahu jika…" Sisa rasa terkejut akan fakta membuat Sehun kesulitan berkata-kata. Seluruh susunan verba runtuh dan hanya menyisakan satu ungkapan utama dalam kepala. "Terima kasih… Terima kasih karena sudah memberi kami kesempatan. Aku… kami, sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya."

"Kau dan Luhan sudah melakukannya dengan menciptakan sebuah masa depan baru yang lebih baik. Bagiku itu sangat lebih dari cukup sebagai balasan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa hasil perjuangan kalian melebihi ekspektasi?"

"Setelah masa depan umat manusia berubah, bagaimana dengan Federasi? Kalau boleh tahu…" Luhan bertanya hati-hati.

"Kaum kalian masih berada dalam tahap observasi, karena itulah _kami_ di sini… tapi, satu hal yang sudah diputuskan untuk kalian, siapa pun manusia yang nanti terpilih sebagai delegasi untuk duduk di Federasi, haruslah berasal dari Senshine, bukan Bumi."

"Tunggu, kau barusan bilang _kami?_ " Sungguh peka Luhan menangkap detail informasi. "Kau tidak sendiri? Apa itu artinya masih ada delegasi dari planet lain yang berada Senshine?"

Kaget, Madam Aluna refleks mengunci kedua belah bibir. Tanpa sadar, melirihkan sumpah serapah pelan, "matilah aku," ditujukan untuk diri sendiri atas kecerobohannya. Lagi-lagi keceplosan. Entah mengapa berkisah kepada mereka berdua membuatnya susah mengerem laju pilihan kata serta memfilter informasi yang seharusnya bersifat konfidensial.

"Kau sampai sekaget itu… Kenapa aku jadi punya firasat kalau kami mengenalnya, ya?"

"Luhan! Apa kau pembaca pikiran sekarang?"

"Jadi itu benar?"

Tak kuat dengan cecar pertanyaan sang astronaut, Madam Aluna memutuskan untuk jujur. "Oh, baiklah… Ya, firasatmu memang benar. Kalian mengenalnya. Dia yang membantu Sehun dan rekan-rekanmu mengeluarkan pesawat Manx MS99 dari hanggar _Armed Force & Aerospce Museum_… Huang Zitao."

"Tao adalah alien?!" Sehun sontak menyemburkan reaksi keterkejutan dengan volume nyaris berteriak. Mulutnya segera saja dibungkam oleh telapak tangan Luhan. Sigap dan siaga. Di kejauhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat menoleh ke arah mereka gara-gara distraksi lengking suara. Apabila sampai terdengar, bisa bahaya. Terbongkar sudah bagian dari rahasia semesta.

Tanpa alasan jelas, Madam Aluna mendadak terkekeh. "Oh, tidakkah ini begitu familier? Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi rindu Sehun dan Luhan remaja… Situasi dan posisi kalian saat ini, mirip sekali dengan saat pertama kali kita bertemu, ketika aku menanyakan apa bentuk hubungan kalian, lalu Sehun menjawab sembarangan dan kau, Luhan, berakhir dengan menutup mulutnya. Persis seperti sekarang."

Siraman nostalgia turut menularkan senyum pada mereka. Masih bisa mengingat dan merasakan sebuah kenangan manis berdua, kini menjadi hal yang istimewa. Setelah mendengar keseluruhan kisah yang dituturkan Madam Aluna, sesederhana apa pun bentuk kebahagiaan, menjadi sesuatu yang patut disyukuri, karena di realitas yang lain, belum tentu mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalaminya.

"Aku sudah cerita apa yang ingin kalian tahu. Sekarang, sudah tidak ada alasan untuk menahanku tetap di sini, kan? Masih banyak stroberi yang harus kupetik. Aku memang _observer_ , tapi bekerja di sini tidak main-main. Aku memang sungguh-sungguh senang berkebun dan bertani seperti ini semenjak datang ke Bumi pertama kali."

"Dan kapan tepatnya itu? Setahuku, metode pertanian konvensional sudah tidak pernah lagi dilakukan di Bumi sejak lama sekali, semua digarap oleh mesin, bahkan sebelum aku lahir, dan kau juga bisa tahu masa depan Luhan di realitas yang lain hingga sejauh itu. Sebenarnya, berapa usiamu?"

Tulang rusuknya segera bertemu sikut Luhan. Sang kekasih memberi peringatan bahwa tidak etis menanyakan umur kepada seorang wanita, sekalipun ia bukan manusia.

"Oh Sehun, baru saja kau berterima kasih padaku, sekarang sudah kembali berlaku lancang. Apa kau ingin aku melompat ke masa lalu dan membuatmu tidak pernah dilahirkan, hmm?"

Panik, ludahnya diteguk. Sehun menggeleng secepat putaran baling-baling pesawat. Tanpa pikir dua kali segera memohon—bukan meminta—maaf. Madam Aluna terbahak, ancaman candanya ditanggapi serius. Luhan ikut terkikik geli, namun hanya bertahan sekejap. Teringat satu tanya penting, yang mungkin saja titik terangnya bisa didapat dari wanita itu.

"Maaf, sebelum kau pergi, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal lagi? Umm, ini sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan semua kisah yang kau ceritakan."

Raut bingung menampak, namun ia mencoba memberi kesempatan. "Boleh saja, jika aku bisa menjawabnya."

"Peradaban dan teknologi di planet tempatmu berasal, sudah sangat maju, kan? Aku yakin bangsa kalian pasti lebih menguasai ilmu astronomi dan telah banyak menguak rahasia alam semesta dibanding kami, manusia. Jadi, sebenarnya… aku sedang mencari sebuah bintang." Secara intuitif, Sehun langsung paham apa yang hendak ditanyakan Luhan.

"Bintang?" tanya Madam Aluna.

"Ya. Bintang ini adalah hadiah, Sehun meregistrasikannya saat ulang tahunku dengan menggabungkan nama kami berdua. Bila diamati dari Bumi, letaknya berada di titik koordinat asensio rekta 13 jam 23 menit 55,5 detik dengan deklinasi 54 derajat 55 menit 31,0 detik. Aku hanya ingin tahu posisi bintang itu sekarang bila mengambil patokan dari Senshine. Apakah masih bisa teramati ataukah sangat jauh dari sini?"

"Oh, bintang itu…" Madam Aluna seperti tampak menahan senyuman. "Ya, aku tahu di mana letaknya."

Mendengar itu, roman kedua sejoli langsung berubah ke mode antusias. Mata mereka tampak berbinar, menanti jawaban. Tak mau lagi memperpanjang urusan setelah ini, wanita itu berbalik, berancang-ancang melangkah pergi, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka sembari berkata, "kalian berdua tinggal mendongak saja, itu bintang kalian, yang saat ini sedang kalian nikmati terik cahayanya… Sudah, ya. Aku sibuk."

Diam terpaku. Posisi serta ekspresi mereka tetap statis selama beberapa saat akibat tak siap menerima informasi semengejutkan ini. Bintang Luhan & Sehun yang selama ini Luhan anggap sebagai hadiah sakral dari Sehun, adalah bintang induk planet mereka? Matahari sumber kehidupan Senshine?

" _No way…_ " Luhan terlampau bahagia, hingga hampir tak percaya. "Ini sungguhan, kan? Matahari Senshine, benar-benar bintang kita?!" Bersama Sehun, bertautan tangan, menatap lepas ke angkasa, meski harus memicing melawan kuatnya radiasi cahaya. Itu tak dipedulikan oleh keduanya, karena saat ini, mereka tengah merasakan karunia semesta.

Sebuah pelukan terjadi atas inisiatif Sehun, membuat tubuh mereka tak berseling secelah pun jarak. Afeksi kecil namun sarat makna. Saling melempar senyum seiring kening beradu pelan. Senyum bahagia yang secerah mentari, secerlang bintang mereka.

"Lu, kau tahu seberapa sering aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, baik dengan kata maupun tubuhku, tapi… sepertinya aku belum pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku sangat bersyukur kita telah bertemu… Aku bersyukur kau menghampiriku ketika itu dan mengajakku bicara. Aku bersyukur kau mengukir namamu dengan telunjuk di telapak tanganku, dan bersyukur kau mau menggandengnya erat sampai saat ini… Jika yang diceritakan Madam Aluna benar, bahwa kaulah yang bisa menjagaku tetap hidup dan berjuang, maka aku merasa sangat beruntung memilikimu di sisiku."

Padahal Luhan sudah bukan lagi remaja. Polah tingkah malu-malu seharusnya tak perlu ada, namun semburat rona merah muda, merambah dari pipi hingga telinga. Bukan akibat cerahnya cuaca. Sehun berkata-kata manis padanya bukanlah kali pertama. Biasanya hanyalah gombalan semata, sebagai bentuk rajuk serta rayu agar dipenuhi keinginannya.

Kali ini, Luhan melihat kesungguhan. Tulus dan serius.

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Tawa pelan Luhan mengalun lembut, tapi renyah. "Aku yang semestinya mengatakan itu. Bersamamu, aku mendapatkan semua berkah yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Rumah, keluarga, kehidupan, bahkan bintang! Rasanya aku seperti memiliki satu semesta. Kau bersyukur karena aku telah menggandengmu ketika itu, kan? Maka aku lebih bersyukur lagi karena kau telah menerima uluran tanganku dan tak melepasnya… Terima kasih, karena tak pernah menyerah untukku."

Ungkapan syukur atas rasa saling memiliki, tak cukup hanya dengan kata. Satu ciuman panjang menjadi kelanjutan fase berikutnya. Tanpa nafsu, hanya merupakan pelampiasan cinta belaka. Banyak pasang mata memandang, terabaikan sementara. Bahkan suara lantang Chanyeol dari kejauhan meneriakkan, " _Hey, guys! PDA! PDA![3]_ " serasa hilang ditelan udara.

Untuk sekejap saja, biarlah mereka merasa dunia ini hanya milik berdua.

Sehun dan Luhan telah mengerti, percaya dan berusaha, mampu membawa sebuah keinginan tercipta. Didasari oleh kekuatan terdahsyat di jagat raya, yaitu cinta.

Hari itu, semesta kembali bercerita. Menguak rahasia. Memberi pelajaran kepada mereka, bahwasanya segala sesuatu terjadi dengan alasan dan tujuan. Ketika sebuah proses panjang penuh liku telah terlewati, selalu ada hasil untuk dirayakan serta dinikmati, namun itu bukanlah di mana mereka harus berhenti.

Sang kosmos, dengan caranya, mengajak untuk menengok ke belakang sesekali, agar mereka selalu ingat untuk melakukan satu ritual esensial paling akhir.

Bersyukur…

Sehun dan Luhan bersyukur atas kehadiran satu sama lain dalam hidup mereka. Satu takdir pertemuan yang mengantarkan keduanya mendapatkan segala anugerah serta karunia.

…dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End of Epilogue**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] Lignin: Zat komponen dalam kayu yang membuatnya berwarna kuning atau cokelat.

[2] Epoksi: Bahan perekat yang memperkuat material komposit untuk bangunan.

[3] PDA ( _Public Displays of Affection_ ): Aksi menunjukkan kemesraan intim di hadapan publik.

.

Sekadar pengingat: 1) Tokoh Intania dan Diyah diperkenalkan di chapter **Endeavor**. 2) Jasper muncul di chapter **Cherish**. 3) Leo dan Lucas ada di chapter **Verdict**. 4) Keluarga Lyra dan Prof. Lee dibahas sekelumit di chapter **Survive**. 5)Tao disebut sekali pada chapter **Deliverance**. 6) Madam Aluna yang kece muncul 2 kali di chapter **Connected** dan **Fortitude** (di chapter ini pun sudah disebutkan kalau dia alien). Bagi yang agak _amnesia_ , silakan tengok-tengok ke belakang (baca ulang dari awal juga boleh, heuheu).

Menggabungkan perjalanan ruang-waktu dan dunia paralel, secara teoritis agak maksa sebenarnya, tapi mohon maklumi saja, ya otaknya sudah aus. Btw, satu pertanyaan: Madam Aluna yang bertemu Sehun di kelab malam dan Madam Aluna yang tadi bercerita adalah Madam Aluna dari realitas yang mana? Tebak-tebak sendirilah, ya (ga ada hadiah).

Untuk semua yang sudah membaca, menyempatkan review, memberi saran kritik ralat juga semangat, menyapa di sosmed, menagih update, membagi pendapat serta ilmu, mencentang fav dan follow, bahkan yang hanya sekadar mampir tengok-tengok (apa pun tujuannya), saya ucapkan **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** (pakai kapital dan cetak tebal biar dramatis) atas segala perhatiannya.

The universe doesn't allow perfection, saya termasuk di dalamnya. Jadi mohon maaf apabila masih banyak salah dan kurang, baik dari segi tulisan maupun tutur kata individu. Memenuhi harapan pembaca akan ini dan itu bukan keahlian saya, karena saya bukan perempuan pemuas (eh, kok ambigu? LOL).

Dengan ini, **Light Years** yang berusia setahun lebih dikit, resmi saya tutup dengan chapter epilogue berisi dialog terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis (dan sedikit _cheesy_ ). Bye bye. Sayoonara. *kembali ke dunia nyata via portal*

.

.

.


End file.
